To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer
by Aworldnotsosimple00
Summary: The answer, that's all he's looking for. not an answer but The answer. "Say in a world of nothing but remnants and filled with dying lights at the mercy of the encroaching Grimm fate, a world where the end is in sight and the world itself is dying can the remnants of a once great people find the way...or do they need a Messiah"? "Ne Minato san"?
1. Chapter 1

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

Okay so I find myself with free time and a new computer so I'm taking the time to rewrite this again and edit the newer chapters while working on my other two stories before this one gets to far along.

I want you guys to enjoy the story so I'll be working at a steady pace so I don't miss stupid stuff like perusing instead of pursuing or red instead of read and other dumb things because I write late at night after work and don't look at what I'm typing till it's done.

I'll be leaving the responses to reviews so that if anyone reads my story and has the same questions they can read to find out.

I won't be making changes that completely rep-con the story but I will be fleshing things out. I plan on finding a happy medium with dialogue. A lot of people say they like the long conversations and some want more action so and I understand the story is slow but I like to add a lot of detail in conversations that play into events later so repeating myself I'm working on it.

One last thing. It would be much appreciated if someone interested in being a beta reader/editor would let me know. Comments in the review section is appreciated as well but PM would be better.

~ 0 ~

This is going to be a crossover between RWBY and Persona 3, with the male protagonist Minato, going to Remnant.

I own neither of these amazing franchises and hope to one day own one like them. Till then, please Favorite, Follow and Review… enjoy.

~ 0 ~

 _"thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

' _thoughts with implied meanings'_

Regular text

 **"Persona/Disembodied speech"**

 _ **"Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Prologue ~

~ The things we do to stay entertained ~

~ The Ether ~

A figure in a long hooded cloak sat on an invisible throne looking down at his once gran world. He clenched his fist tightly thinking back to the beings who'd come to his world claiming it as their own.

First there was the Goddess of death which he couldn't quite argue with. They had a past and she hadn't done much. Those who followed her. The pantheon of Astrals and her two sons however were eyesores. A blemish on his canvas.

A man who'd attained the title of inheritor of light from Death had rid his world of the Pantheon. And another a woman had run off the brothers some millennia later.

However it seemed that for the past 2,000 years the brothers had made it a point to return. **"And when they do they want to judge My creation!"**

He slammed his fist on the throne taking a deep breath his eyes narrowing. **"It appears my intervention is demanded."**

Just then the figure sensed something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rising from his throne he turned to see another figure walking through the endless Ether.

His eyebrow rose under his hood as the figure crossed into his domain. An airy chuckled passed through his lips. **"Oh, great and merciful Messiah."**

The figure stopped and turned to face the one who addressed him. He appeared to be around his late teens to early-twenties. He was a bit above average height with a wiry build and a young face. He had pail flawless skin and an emotionless expression framed by long well-groomed dark blue hair that covered his right eye, both of which appeared to be a clean reflective silver with just the slightest tinge of blue.

The wanderer stopped, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the cloaked figure. Putting his hands in his pockets he slowly made his way over. A vacant expression met the twisted smile of the hooded figure.

They were the same height and had the same pale complexion but that was all that could be discerned so far.

"What was that you said?" the blue haired boy asked in a monotone voice.

The cloaked figure opened his arms wide, as if to embrace an old friend, a smile spreading across his face. **"Oh, great and merciful Messiah. Will thou lenst me thine ear for but a moment of eternity?"**

The figure bowed and looked up at Minato, nothing but his teeth visible as he gave a toothy grin from the dark recesses of his hood.

Minato watched with indifference. "I don't feel like playing semantics with a Remnant." Minato slouched back giving the cloaked figure a deadpan stare. "Tell me exactly what you want and how I'm involved. I may be a messiah but do not mistake my humoring you for patience."

The cloaked being smiled bowing low, keeping his nose to the ground. **"No offense meant my young deity it's in my nature just as it is in your nature to well… you understand."**

Minato let out a breath and rolled his eyes "Seven seconds." He wasn't one to mince words.

The cloaked figure grew a crooked grin across his face as he pulled out a key from his sleeve.

~ Persona 3 OST Velvet Room - Aria of the Soul ~

A very familiar key indeed if the way Minato's eyes widened a few millimeters.

"One immortal being to another… lesser immortal."

Minato's interest was piqued but he was loath to fall for low hanging fruit. "Three seconds." He replied tonelessly.

The figures crooked smile grew as he leaned in close to Minato showing their resemblance to one another and at the same time how different they were.

Minato just watched as the figure drew closer coming nose to nose with him. **"Let's make a bet."**

A small sigh passed between Minato's lips, a crooked smile breaking across his face as they both looked each other in the eye.

"sounds interesting." The young messiah said taking a hand out of his pocket to shake hands with his new opponent.

The cloaked figure shook Minato's hand firmly a malicious grin growing in place of the sly smile as their hands met.

 **"I do so appreciate when a young deity, such as yourself, decides to humor me."**

Minato raised an eyebrow at the figures comment but shrugged deciding it had little meaning to him.

The figure chuckled and shook his head. **"I'm also amused how well you adapted to things in this place."**

Minato gave a look that said Whatever, while closing his eyes and taking his hand back. "Powers power." He said in a carefree tone. "What difference does it make the image of the wielder? It's the same either way. Perception and pre-misconceptions on top of expectation are what build ideas of what _should_ be. Not what _is_."

The figure's lips bent into a bemused twisted smile, slipping his right hand into his cloak now holding out the key. **"And what Minato is your opinion?"**

The boy looked in to the dark hood. "That I should keep my thoughts to myself before I place a bet of any kind."

They both grabbed onto the key and turned to a velvet blue door that hadn't been there a second ago. A soft blue glow emanated from it's depths.

 **"Well Minato, my name is Makoto."**

The Young messiah nodded still facing the door. "Well now I know I'm at the disadvantage because you seem to already know me. Or of me."

The being laughed. A short quiet thing, as he stepped through the door. **"Oh you have no idea."**

Minato sighed closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. A multitude of voices whispered in his head tickling his psyche. Minato lowered his hand sliding both back into his pockets, his posture slouched. "I wonder how they're doing?"

A small rueful smile played across his lips. _"Just how long has it been?"_ He thought as his eyes began to shine brighter with that ethereal blue light while Makoto's eyes glowed an eerie black with a bead of red glowing in the eye pupil.

"Welcome, honored guests." A familiar voice greeted. "To the velvet room. A place that exists between dream and reality; mind and matter."

The door closed and as the last vestiges of velvety blue light faded from the ether the door disappeared.

~ Song end ~

~ Park plaza ~

There was a blinding flash of light followed by the chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves as Minato opened his eyes squinting into the sun. He took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing as he stretched out on the bench he was laying on.

After his little respite he felt well rested and turned his head to the side taking in the world around him from a strange perspective most wouldn't. Except for maybe a child. He watched the hustle and bustle of students trying to find out where to go as they walked seemingly from top to bottom or vice versa.

A long yawn escaped him as he sat up. He reached into his pocket pulling out a slip of stationary with familiar hand writing on it.

 _"Dear Minato…_

 _Oh it has been such a long time since we have spoken. Although I do not believe this strictly qualifies as speaking. Though I enjoyed our short chat before you left._

 _Ah, and I do enjoy the memories of the times we went out on our hmm… dates, yes._

 _Ah, it appears I am rambling. Master is giving me that look again._

 _Well the first thing you need to do my dearest Messiah, to officially start the bet is reach the Beacon and speak with the man in the giant clock tower… Toddle ooh."_

looking up at the large clock tower that stood at the center of the park he found himself in. He had a sneaking suspicion that somehow this definitely wasn't were he needed to be to start the bet.

Sighing he slipped the piece of paper back into his coat pocket and rose to his feet, bending back to pop his spine. He grinned to himself as his bones snapped into place and his muscles constricted. It had been a while since he'd been in a tangible world where gravity affected the world around him. Funnily the lack of gravity had affected his growth and he'd grown a bit taller.

He turned to the smooth stone bench that had been his napping spot and bowed. "Thank you for the nap." He said quietly, an honest smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

A few students watched his weird behavior. Some even pointed while snickering behind their hands their whispers and comments getting louder the more he ignored them.

He straightened up, hands in his pockets as he turned and started walking towards the same place everyone else seemed to be headed. After all when in doubt, follow the blind masses. You'll be lead to the slaughter or salvation. Either way you were going to where the action was at.

A little way away he could make out what looked to be a pier over the heads of the students around him. His interest piqued upon seeing what was docked there. From his position they looked like airships. "Oh I've gotta to see this." He said in a happy tone.

A few students around him rolled their eyes some cracked jokes and he swore he heard a retard comment as well as a quip about being from the country.

He could care less if they thought it was strange behavior. They didn't understand just what they had. When you wander aimlessly for a couple years in the ether you begin to appreciate small comforts like a solid object to lay on so you could imagine the hype from seeing something his own world hadn't had.

While walking down the cobbled stone steps to the pier he saw a nervous looking boy with blonde hair and headphones. His eyes widened. The realization that he was in a human world finally hit him. If he was in a tangible world where time applied that meant human things worked here even if they weren't from the same world.

A smile drew across his lips as he reached into his blazer and he pulled out his Sony NW-S20x series mp3 player and his Audio-Technica model ATH-EM700 SV headphones. He tossed the mp3 up in the air pulling out his headphones slipping them over his ears.

Closing his eyes he spun around on his heels catching the strap of his mp3 player around his neck. He turned his head to the side giving a crooked smile as he heard the static of his favorite song start up.

The smile unintentionally caused a couple girls to swoon or blush and giggle while a few of the guys around covered their faces in embarrassment, or envy of his cool crooked smile.

The sudden stop after his spin and head turn caused his mp3 to swing up as he pulled up his collar popping it and folding it perfectly back down.

Then he took a step forward tightening his string bow tie and ending the short spectacle by sliding his feet shoulder length apart while his hands pulled open his blazer. The mp3 landed perfectly in the inside breast pocket.

To finish fixing his appearance he pulled on the lapels of his blazer, the coat sliding into place just as he slid his hands down fast, causing the blazer to flare out and then rest as he put his hands in his pockets.

A breeze blew by and with it a blue butterfly. As the unassuming thing passed in front of his eyes it stopped and disappeared. "I guess I'm on my own huh."

Burn my dread started up and a slow happy sigh left his lips. He was about to take a step when that horrific sound met his ears.

"Spchek."

He pulled off the headphones and placed everything in his pocket. _"I need to find a charger or something."_

A few people around him snickered or outright laughed at him for the dramatics that built up to nothing.

Now Minato was a very patient guy and he was a firm believer in forgiveness but even Buddha will slap you if you disrespect him 3 times.

There was a sound of shattering glass. Everyone in the vicinity looked around for the cause only to feel something grip their hearts in fear.

A cold feeling spread through the air accompanied by a low raspy breathing that emanated from every shadow. The Students who'd been relaxing in the cool summer shade quickly got up, a few shrieking at the quiet screams that seemed to echo around the darkest shadows.

Minato smiled as the cool feeling of a persona washed through his mind. So what if it was something petty, he'd earned the right to use his power how he wanted and if a persona or two felt a little giddy and wanted to mess with a few mortals who was he to deny them. He sighed, his lips forming a content line.

The suns warmth seemed to leave the immediate area around Minato and his shadow seemed to have grown into a large twisted hunched figure. The rattle of chains sounded with every step he took. People gulped or turned away, some walking in the opposite direction and all of them suddenly felt as if the reaper himself was near.

Unbeknownst to Minato a pair if icy blue eyes watched him as he made his way down the rest of the steps and to the pier unimpeded.

~ 0 ~

Upon reaching the Pier, he saw the airships in all their splendor. In his opinion they looked more like flying bars. They were adorned with seats a lounge area and a captain's cabin at the front with four wings on top. The kicker was that they all sported what looked like fuel based propulsion thrusters.

A disappointed sigh left Minato's lips as he looked at the ships. They didn't seem to be moving but the metal wings on them were flapping slowly.

"Those things shouldn't be able to fly. Even with a strong power source the design doesn't look capable of lateral flight while stationary. immortals and their quirks, making ridiculous and improbable the norm." He said under his breath in annoyance.

Turning back and looking over his shoulder he looked up at the clock in the center of the park. "8:29… 8:30 am, on the nose."

A voice rang out from each of the ships. Making him turn to face them again.

"All students attending Beacon Hunters academy of Vale this semester, please board the airships." The voice was feminine but it had that strictness to it that reminded him of Mitsuru when she would corner him the week before exams to ask if he'd been studying.

Turning to the ships he let the reaper fade from his mind as he scratched his forehead and hummed while letting the crowed swallow him again. "I can't believe those things can fly."

He looked up and assumed a straightposture as the flow of people started to lead him to the ships. "I hope Beacon Academy is the _Beacon_ Elizabeth Mentioned."

An imaginary ruptured blood vessel appeared on Minato's head as he ground his teeth, his visible eye half lidded a small vengeful smile adorning his face. "She always was one for strange instructions."

His shoulders dropped and he looked at the airships, a grimace breaking his placid expression while he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but keep thinking on the topic as he started for the airship closest to him. The nearby students avoiding him granting him a good three steps in every direction due to his angry expression.

Unbeknownst to Minato several people whose lives he would become a major part of stood in the crowd around him and all of them headed to the same ship.

~ Jaune ~

The blonde boy had a nervous smile on his face as he walked to the airships pulling out his headphones. He gulped pulling at his hoody hoping beyond hope that things were going to go well. He was dreading the small flight and a copy of the _borrowed_ transcripts he _found_ last week clutched tightly in his hands. He'd seen the blue haired boy from earlier and felt way out of his depth at the moment.

His gaze washed over the other teenagers watching people laugh and show off to each other or group together.

"Oh boy. What did I get myself into?"

~ Blake ~

The raven haired, amber eyed beauty sat reading in a tree waiting for the crowd to sort itself out for the most part before she jumped down holding her book under her arm.

When she touched down she looked up to find that blue haired boy from before. She'd been watching the goings on over the top of her book for the last 30 minutes or so and she had to say it was worth it.

The way that boy had scared everyone in the immediate area had piqued her interest. She'd been to far to see or feel whatever had affected the people around him but it was impressive none the less.

Thinking on it she hummed to herself as she thought back to when she first saw him. One second the stone bench had been empty and then… there he was. She didn't know how to describe it. It was like the world folded or warped and then her head had felt fuzzy making her eyes blur and then poof, there he was.

Had it been his semblance?

~ Ren & Nora ~

A boy with eastern Mistral features, dark hair with a magenta streak with matching eyes was trying to calm down his lifelong childhood friend, a bubbly ginger who was trying to figure out what the strange blue haired boy from earlier did to "Part the ocean of stupid." as the girl had said.

She wanted to ask him questions like why his hair was blue. Why he'd done that "Cool" dance and why he'd bowed to the bench.

Now those were just a couple examples of the many questions that sprang from his bubbly friends mouth.

He had no answer for any of them but one thing was for sure. Anyone who would bow and thank a good place to nap was A okay in his books. Some people just didn't understand the Nirvana that was sleep.

"Oooooh Reny! Lets follow him. I can tell this is gonna be good!"

He sighed following after her. "Nora wait."

~ Ruby & Yang ~

A girl with dark hair that had red tips a pale complexion and sported a Gothic lolitta outfit stood nervously next to her busty blonde sister. The younger one was rambling on about how she didn't feel up to snuff with the other students after seeing what the blue haired boy from earlier had done.

"But Yang I'm 15 not 17 like the rest of you. I mean did you see what that guy did. He didn't even have a weapon!"

The blond gave the younger redhead a sly look. "But Rubes I though you said you were grown up. That you used all those moves uncle Qrow taught you to whoop some butt?"

Ruby gasped and folded her arms glaring at her older sister. "I am grown up. I drink milk!"

Her sister laughed ruffling her hair as she turned walking off to the airships putting her arms behind her head. "Well then I suppose that means you don't need your cool big sis to hold your hand. Bye." She said with a Cheshire grin. _"3, 2 and…"_

"Yang wait! I didn't mean it!"

" _hook line and sinker."_

"Come on Ruby lets get on that one." She said pointing. "It's the closest."

~ Weiss ~

A few feet behind Minato the owner of the icy blue eyes from before followed him. They belonged to a snowy haired angel with a rather imperious air about her like a real angel would have.

She watched him with an appraising gaze. He'd deftly shown his efficiency at controlling a group of people with the pressure of his power alone.

She'd heard of hunters who could accomplish such things but that took years of training and experience controlling your Aura. The boy reminded her of the man she'd met in town last week. They had a similar air to them.

She walked up next to the young man examining him closely. To her shock he turned to face her the moment she was within arms reach and looked into her eyes. She froze for a second feeling like he was looking into her soul with those calm silvery eyes.

"Hello." The boy said bowing slightly.

"Hello." She said quickly, receiving a nod from the boy before she walked past him and into the ship looking for a seat before they were all taken.

~ Pyrrha ~

Off to the side of the crowd a beautiful young lady with bright red hair, bronze armor with a slight drag in her shoulders watched everything, a small smile on her face.

She was hoping that this year things would be different. Better than all the others back at Sanctum anyways. She was happy no one had noticed her, or more so _who_ she was yet.

It was hard to shake off but something was making her feel on edge after the blue haired boy had used what she assumed was his semblance.

The young spartan leaned against a wall and sighed, the uneasy feeling welling up in her stomach. She had high hopes, but this bad feeling kept eating at her nerves. Just as she pushed herself off the wall about to head for the airships she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide.

~ Minato ~

Minato got the feeling someone was watching him. He slowed his walk to allow whoever it was to catch up. A few seconds later a snowy themed girl with ice blue eyes stopped right next to him. She was observing him and he didn't know why. He turned to look at her. Their eyes met and she froze.

"Hello." He said bowing slightly to her. Wondering just why she would be interested enough in him to come up like that.

her eyes never left him but she quickly replied to his greeting with a similar one of her own. "Hello."

After her greeting she quickly walked off.

"Huh. Strange girl."

Just as he was about to precede into the airship a familiar and comforting sound rang through his psyche. Words spoken as if by the savior of everything himself spilled into his mind.

 _ **"Protect."**_

Minato stood still and turned around looking up.

Groaning internally at the word his eyes met those of a stunningly beautiful redhead.

~ Pyrrha ~

Pyrrha was shocked. From more than 50 feet away the young man had turned and locked eyes with her. A feeling as though a hand was gripping her heart made her clench at her chest, the dreadful feeling of her stomach dropping made her feel sick.

She had an awful feeling that her days here as a Pyrrha were numbered and Ms. Nikos would be the schools' new celebrity.

Her heart was starting to beat faster when the look the guy gave her became one of boredom. She felt her worries subside slightly as he shrugged as if to say "whatever." and then turned disappearing in to the airship.

Her heart lifted slightly but the uneasy feeling wouldn't lessen any more. She'd have to find him and figure out what his intentions were. She really didn't want to be ostracized or worshiped for her titles, and this person somehow knew who she was.

With her usual happy smile and confidant stride to mask her unease she made her way to the airship she saw him enter and boarded. No one seemed to notice just who she was. _"strange."_ She thought. _"How did he notice me, and from so far away?"_

~ Ch 1 ~

~ I'm… not a kid ~

~ Airship, Minato ~

Once Minato was on board he scanned the cabin not really looking for anything in particular. A yawn fought it's way past his lips and he covered his mouth as his eyes closed. "Maybe I should look for a place to sleep? I might not exactly need it but I still haven't kicked the habits from when I was alive. Although my mind automatically sorting things while I'm asleep is a lot more pleasant than doing it myself."

During his thinking the last of the students boarded and the sliding shutter like doors closed as the ships slowly took off.

Keeping his eyes closed Minato listened to the chatter around him. He realized that many of the teens picked which ship to board because of who they saw in them.

Sighing to himself he placed his hands in his pockets and started walking forward slowly. "I'll never understand that. If we're all going to the same place might as well pick the closest one and meet up later. Not much point in hovering around people you already know if your heading to the same place."

Scoffing, he berated himself mentally. _"Don't get jealous. You made your decisions. Now live with them."_

Opening his eyes he looked up. Surprisingly the people around him had been stepping out of his way. Looking at them though he recognized most of them as the people he scared earlier. The others were most likely jumping on the bandwagon of avoiding him so as not to get singled out or ostracized.

Grimacing he looked over the shoulders of the people in front of him seeing a few rows of comfy looking chairs In the middle of the cabin. To his surprise almost none were taken up. It seemed the students preferred to stay standing and converse.

While he made his way to the seats he saw a seat had his name written all over it. "Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." He said shrugging to himself.

Just then the intercoms came on drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Please be aware that the estimated arrival time to Beacon is forty-five minutes. You may walk around and make use of the amenities on the airships. Be aware that vandalism and fighting will not be tolerated. Upon arrival all.."

Minato tuned out the rest of the announcement not caring what else the lady had to say. He wasn't a student and he wanted to catch some sleep while he could.

Sitting on one of the chairs he almost let out a groan of pleasure at the plush leather. He sank a good 2 inches into the seat before throwing his legs over one end and propping his head on the other armrest. "Oh yeah. Definitely nap time." He whispered quietly as darkness encroached on his vision and his eyes closed.

~ Pyrrha ~

Pyrrha had followed the blue haired boy into the ship he'd chose hoping to have a chance to speak with him. It had been easy enough to find him once she was on board but that's when the problems started.

The boy seemed to be ignoring everything around him so when she waved to get his attention he'd missed it. It hadn't deterred her one bit but she didn't want to make a scene and risk someone recognizing her so she started to make her way over to him by going around the crowd.

On her way over he'd started to make his way through the crowd increasing the distance between them. His eyes were closed and no one called out to him so she couldn't plot an intersection course.

To her dismay as he walked by, people parted ways and reformed their groups just before she could slip through. It was sad but she had to resort to a skill she'd picked up over the last four years to squeeze between people which impeded her progress. On top of that though there were people trying to start conversations. Now she was far from rude and looked every person in the eye stopping to politely decline their attempts at conversation.

When she got about 1/4 of the way through the cabin she'd lost sight of the boy. He was a bit above average height and wore bland clothes which made him blend in and he couldn't be seen over peoples heads.

Just as she was about to give up she saw some people part and caught a glimpse of him walking to the middle of the cabin. The crimson haired spartan smiled confidently having found him and followed him as best she could. She watched his every move as the people between them would allow. She wanted to make sure her identity was safe from being exposed and the less people he talked to the more her spirits rose.

 _"I just need to speak with him about what his intentions are and why he singled me out earlier. Speaking with him in this loud cramped space offered a good opportunity to get him… Wait. Where is he!?"_

~ Weiss ~

Weiss was sitting in a rather comfy leather seat thinking about just what she was going to do. She didn't know anyone here except for Pyrrha who she'd seen on her way to the airships. She'd heard that Beacon operated in four man cell teams. If she could get Pyrrha on her team it would be excellent but, who would fill the other two spots? Looking around she didn't see anyone who stood out and many of them were acting immature. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. The dilemma was weighing heavily on her mind.

She was pulled from her thoughts when someones shoe kicked her chair startling her. Looking over to her left she saw someone using the chair next to hers improperly. They were draped across it like some loafing bum and they obviously hadn't taken care to be aware of her.

"Ahem." She looked at the person expectantly. She couldn't see who it was considering her short stature and the two inches she'd sunk into her own chair but whoever it was hadn't so much as acknowledged the noise.

"Um, excuse me." She waited patiently for them to respond but they still didn't after a whole minute.

"Ugh. Hello. Are you ignoring me?" She prodded their leg with her elbow.

A short but loud snore left the person as they kicked back at her reflexively pinching her skirt making her hiss at the small twinge.

She scowled at the persons legs rubbing her thigh. That was the last straw. She picked up her purse standing up and hit the boy in the stomach as hard as she could shouting at him. "What do you think you're doing you dolt!"

~ Minato ~

Minato's left hand slid to his stomach rubbing slightly having felt a slight pressure. Like when someone pokes you. The shout however had woken him up. He opened his eyes and blinked while rubbing his temples. _"That can't have been more than a few minutes at best."_ He thought to himself. Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head he looked to up to his right with a tired gaze.

A Rather irate looking snowflake was glaring at him. "You can't just take any seat you please and treat it like a bed." She huffed indignantly.

Minato's smart response was a yawn which made the girls perfect eyebrow raise in annoyance.

"Well do you have anything to say?" She folded her arms looking at him expectantly as his appearance sunk in. His well groomed yet long blue hair that covered his right eye and those soft silvery eyes. It was the boy that had impressed her earlier. Sadly he was doing a good job of messing up his first impression with his second.

Sliding his feet to the floor he leaned in close to the frosty beauty looking deep in to her ice blue eyes, a velvety blue light shining deep within his own.

" _Cybele. Charm"_

A dark seductive and lilting voice laughed in his head. **"As you wish young Messiah."**

Weiss looked into Minato's eyes and marveled at the deep calm pools as a dim blue light faded from them. She blushed realizing that what they were doing might look intimate to people watching and she leaned away, her lush lips forming an embarrassed smile.

Minato closed his eyes letting out the breath he'd been holding. "I apologize if I inconvenienced you. My intent was not to cause you distress." He stood up straightening his clothes before moving back facing her as he bowed deeply as he usually did when showing respect.

A genuine surprised smile popped onto Weiss' face at his manners and the refined way he spoke; steady, no nonsense, and to the point.

He stood straight again and offered his hand courteously. She took it without thinking, her eyes still locked on to his.

"My name is Minato Arisato. It's a pleasure to meet you ms…" He trailed off gesturing his free hand lazily in her direction.

Weiss looked down blushing even darker at having been caught failing to be courteous. "How could I forget my manners. I apologize Mr. Arisato." She quickly stood flattening out her combat skirt before flipping her hair over her shoulder and clearing her throat. With her right hand over her heart blush still fresh on her face, she introduced herself. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

" _Ah so she's another kid like Mitsuru. She probably has a lot of expectations and delusions of perfection and grandeur."_ Minato thought back to when he first made eye contact with her and looked into her soul. He had seen images of tutors and a distant father as well as a mother who wasn't much better than a lush. He hadn't gathered the scale of her families fortune to be as big as a corporation though.

" _It certainly pays to network."_ If this Weiss girl was like another Mitsuru then telling her he had no clue who the Schnee family was would be very a bad idea, at least for his nerves and patience. He did not want a rundown of family history, corporate policies or distribution right now and an heiress with a chip on her shoulder could be quite the formidable foe. He had first hand knowledge of such a person being on his side as well as upset and against him.

" _ **Execution!"**_

He shivered slightly.

Following the path of least resistance and lowest conflict he bowed again as he took a step back. "Well Ms. Schnee I apologize once again for the inconvenience I imposed upon you. I'll take my leave now."

Weiss smiled at the sentiment and curtsied. "Think nothing of it Mr. Arisato it was pleasant making your acquaintanceship."

 _The sound of shattering glass filled the air as everything froze. Color seemed to drain from the world around them and an all too familiar voice spoke._

 **"** _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the empress arcana."**_

A Velvety blue arcana card floated in front of Minato. He reached out and grabbed it. But why had the arcana blessed him with more power? He'd completed the social link. He quickly pocketed the card as time continued to march on.

He turned away looking around trying to find a nice spot to think and wait out the remainder of the ride. He noticed a juice bar and just by it was a hall that led to the rest of the ship. Most likely restrooms and a medical room as well as the control room.

What Minato had just seen though had him contemplating the terms of his bet.

~ 0 ~

Weiss watched as the young man walked away and she felt as though she was closer to him after their short conversation. _"Huh he's actually very well mannered."_ a loud crash and some complaining could be heard along with shouts of klutz and idiot! Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed folding her arms. "Such dolts why can't they behave more like Mr. Arisato." She said aloud a small smile still on her lips despite her complaining. Come to think of it why had they begun speaking to one another?

~ 0 ~

Pyrrha watched as the boy she'd been looking for pocketed something. She couldn't tell what it was but that wasn't the strange part. One second both of his hands had been at his sides, the next one was in his pocket and the other was putting something away that had a blue shine to it. "What… was that?"

After leaving the conversation with the girl he'd been speaking with she saw him head towards the direction of the juice bar. She made to follow him but turned back to look at who he'd been speaking with.

Looking over she felt a slight calmness settle her stomach a little. She recognized the girl as Weiss Schnee. They'd met a few times at functions and talked a bit so they were familiar with one another at least, friendly even.

While Pyrrha looked at Weiss she noticed something that made her tilt her head in confusion. Weiss seemed to be a bit flushed and a small but genuine smile was on her face. Out of all the times they had spoken She'd never seen that look on the young heiress' face.

The boy couldn't be that bad if he left Weiss smiling like that. Especially after the outburst she'd seen. It was strange though. One second she had hit him and was yelling at him and then nothing. She couldn't hear what was said and shrugged to herself. "It must not have been too important."

Pyrrha covered her mouth giggling quietly to herself as a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe I'm over reacting." She heard the ruckus on the other side of the bullhead and a musical laugh came to her lips. It was all just too much for her. She thought it strange that she could laugh while she felt so worried though.

Her eyes widened as she remembered just why she'd come this way. Her eyes scanned the path to the juice bar for the blue haired boy but she couldn't see him anywhere. "How did?... Oh well." She shrugged again a smile on her face as she headed for the bar.

~ 0 ~

Minato had noticed the tall redhead watching him when he'd gotten up to address the irate heiress. She might have thought she was acting inconspicuous but honestly. Having bright red hair tied up in a high ponytail with a golden crown around her head wasn't exactly hard to miss.

He watched her pass by from between two larger students. One was tall with broad shoulders and covered in silver armor with ginger hair. The other wore bronze armor and had blonde hair but was about the same height as himself.

They were all standing by the bar with a few other people. Completing the trio was a boy to the left of the one in bronze wearing pail iron armor who had steely blue hair. Standing out was a boy with a bright green mohawk and clothes that looked like they belonged on a MAD MAX movie set.

The four boys were standing around with glasses in their hands looking at a TV. They were watching the morning news where a story about a series of robberies was being expounded upon.

He drowned out the noise and sighed. He really hoped the girl would leave him alone. He never liked getting involved with the people Messiah pointed out. Experience had shown him that Messiah didn't discriminate who he showed mercy to, he saved those who would help bring about a great change. That change would come whether glorious or tragic and usually it was both.

"Damn it." He said quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand, holding his elbow in the other. "They always die in such terrible ways when he points them out."

Minato looked back up and saw the girl walk right by him none the wiser."Maybe… no. I shouldn't." He stated in a monotone voice."My purpose is as Deus ex machina, not to play a role in their lives."

The bet ran through his mind and he recalled how he was supposed to help the _colored heroes,_ save this world from some beast akin to Erebus. The difference was this one wasn't unkillable, just exceedingly difficult to. "Thank God for small mercies." He sighed, his eyes becoming half lidded in exasperation.

This wasn't the first time he'd made a bet to save a world or seen someone marked for death but thinking about it.

 _ **"Ch, ch, ch. Hmp. Now fearless leader you said I had to pay you back but it was also you who failed to specify when or where so I'm home free hahaha."**_

This would be the first time his competitor hadn't specified if he could influence those involved directly or not.

The same twisted smile spread across Minato's face that he had when he first summoned Thanatos. The pure unadulterated craze of the look in his eye putting the students around him on edge.

~ 0 ~

Cardin shifted uncomfortably glancing at the blue haired boy next to them. "Dude. Dove, Sky, Russ." The three boys looked to their gang leader. "What the hell's wrong with that guy?"

The three boys turned away from the blue haired boy downing their juice and holding out their glass' to the bartender.

Russel shook his head slowly. "Just ignore it dude. Not worth it. I mean did you see what he did earlier?"

Cardin ground his teeth but turned to face the TV again. He had indeed seen what the boy had done. It pissed him off that some runt was throwing his weight around like that. _"Just who the hell is he?"_

~ 0 ~

As the redhead walked around the corner, obviously _not_ looking for him, he walked off to try and blend into the crowd. He was going over the bet in his head and Makoto had indeed failed to mention anything about how much he could influence people. The only thing he'd really stressed was that he had to pull a Deus ex machina in the end.

He walked by a row of windows and looked out at the scenery trying to memorize the landscape just in case he needed the information latter.

Just before he turned away from the window something far away glinted catching his eye. Looking back out the window he squinted trying to make out whatever it was that had reflected the sunlight.

Off in the distance he could make out a few golden spires. Some were broken and collapsing while others connected to a structure that descended down into the lush emerald forest bellow. As they drew closer the trees opened up revealing a vast chasm.

His eyes widened and he lurched towards the window, his eyes widening in shock. He pressed his hands against the window causing them to crack under the pressure.

"No. It can't be." His tone was dark and no nonsense. He had to be seeing things. Tartarus was a dungeon made of negative emotions on earth after the Kirijo group tried to exploit shadows thus creating the dark hour. "And yet this ones standing. Falling apart but standing, during the day no less." He sifted through his memories trying to find a reason for the tower to be where it was.

That's when he saw it. The double crescent insignia on one of the walls. It was faded having been weathered from exposure to the elements but he could still see it. "That. Isn't part of Tartarus but it's definitely related. I wond- Ouff."

Someone slammed into him pushing him up against the window. It was a tall blonde boy who was pushing by like he was late for something. Their eyes met for a split second but in that time Minato read two things from his soul. One, He was gonna be sick and two he didn't belong here.

Minato pushed himself off the window straightening himself out. He looked back out the window sighing quietly. _"I'll think about it later. It's not an immediate problem. Hell it's not even my problem at all."_

A Cool feeling washed through his mind and he felt lighter as the Persona that represented his tittle made itself know.

" **Young Messiah. Guide the boy. He is…"**

Minato's left brow rose. Messiah wasn't one for words and preferred action. He was usually quick with his responses as well. The pause was cause for concern.

" **...Integral."**

Looking back towards the boy who'd bumped into him he grimaced. _"Just what does integral mean?"_

He leaned against the wall between the window he cracked and an undamaged one watching the boy.

~ Yang & Ruby ~

Just a little bit further down the cabin two girls were talking to each other by a TV about something on the news.

"Oh come on Rubes. You stopped a robbery and that's awesome! You'll be the bee's knees." The busty blond said in an encouraging tone a wide smile on her face.

The shorter girl gave her older sister a reproachful and frightened look. "But that's just it Yang! I don't wanna be the bees knees. I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees. I don't want anyone to think I'm special because I was moved ahead two years."

Yang just shook her head patting her sister on the arm. "But you are special Ruby. You got in to Beacon two years ahead of everyone else. The other people should watch out for you. I mean you did go mano a… mano." She trailed off noticing the looks her baby sis was getting behind her back.

The short redhead smiled nervously and then sighed. "Not helping Yang."

A sudden wave of protectiveness came over her and she resisted the urge to glare at the people behind her sister. She pulled Ruby in for a hug but quickly Plastered a grin on her face turning it into a nuggy.

"Hey Yang stop it!" Ruby yelled while thrashing around.

"Aww come on, It'll be fine."

Unbeknownst to Ruby her sister was glaring daggers at every last person who had shot her sister a dirty look. There was a vicious look on her face and her eyes were red although she held back her semblance so her hair wouldn't ignite.

Just then someone ran into them from behind.

~ 0 ~

Jaune was not having a good day. Hell his whole week had been pretty crazy. After he ran into that scary looking guy who looked like he belonged in some band and the lady in the white cloak his earlier this week his life had gotten… unpredictable. To say the least.

He covered his mouth. "Gmmmgh!" He ran into someone who was looking out the windows and turned to apologize but his breakfast was trying to make a comeback and he turned running to the bathrooms he saw earlier. " _Oh my Oum. Why did I eat that sunny side up egg with bacon this morning?"_

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath slowing down to a slight stumble. He stood up straight head held back and the feeling went away. "Yes! It wor…"

He bumped into someone. Or a more accurate phrase would be. Someones elbow hit his stomach when he bumped into them. He held in everything as best he could. It was a struggle but he though he could hold it. That is until the person he bumped into looked up at him.

The person was glaring like he'd just kicked her puppy and the burning crimson eyes reminded him of the man he came upon on his way into Vale last Friday. The memory of the gore from the grimm flooded back to his mind.

"WWHHHOOOOLEECK!"

~ Yang ~

She looked over her shoulder glaring still. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"EEW! Stay away vomit boy!" The shorter sister said dodging out of the way just in time to avoid a small pool of vomit. Unfortunately for Yang some splashed on to her boot.

"ARG! I just got these last week!" Looking up the boy was long gone having headed down the cabin to the hall where the restrooms were located. She cringed at the bile on her boot and shivered.

"Eew, eew, eew, that's so disgusting!" she shouted shaking her boot around trying to get the vomit off.

Her little sister shouted as loud as she could over laughter and screams of disgust. "Yang stop! Its getting everywhere!"

~ Minato ~

Minato watched the goings on from the back of the crowd, a small amused smile playing across his placid face as he watched the mayhem.

After seeing enough he chuckled turning around and headed for the hall the blonde boy ran down wanting to avoid the soon to be smelling compartment. What he didn't notice was the girl from before, Weiss Schnee, walking around the corner to the hall ahead of him by a good distance.

~ 0 ~

The hall was empty of anyone but Pyrrha herself. She looked around walking slowly down the hall deep in thought. "Where is he? I could have sworn he came this direction and I didn't see him at the juice bar. He had to have come this way."

She stopped for a second looking down the hall. It was pretty long but no one was ahead of her and there were only four doors. Two of which looked locked and had signs saying staff only. The other two were a mens and womens restroom respectively.

She could hear talking echoing from the other side of the hall where the other students had decided to wait out the trip but doubted the blue haired boy would have run for no reason and she was sure he hadn't noticed her.

"Maybe he's in the restroom?" She thought to herself. She turned to face the restroom doors and frowned at the mens sign. She couldn't just open the door and go look for him and waiting was in her humble opinion, weird. Sighing she debated the odds of him actually being in there and if the risk was worth it. She knew she shouldn't and was saved from having to make that decision when a hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts.

Luckily for whoever it was she was so deep in though she didn't attack on reflex. Turning around her eyes widened as sparkling emerald met deep sapphire. Behind her stood a tall boy with scraggly blonde hair, torn jeans and a short-sleeved hoody covering with a hand clasped over his mouth. He had a sword at his hip and small armor plates over his torso and shoulders.

The boy took one look at her, his eye trying to convey his apology, before he rushed passed her and into the restroom.

As the door swung open she saw that it was a relatively small one stall restroom. It was empty save for the boy who just ran in. As the restroom door closed she could hear him hurling his breakfast up.

She sweat dropped and sighed as a shiver went down her back for a few reasons. "Well I guess he wasn't in there." She grimaced as the smell that managed to escape the restroom met her nose before dissipating. "I'm certainly glad that that's not me but I do feel kinda bad for him."

"Who are you talking about?" Someone behind her said in a prim and proper tone.

Pyrrha froze and slowly turned to face the one who spoke. Standing behind her was Weiss Schnee. "Weiss Schnee?" Pyrrha asked in a firm but questioning tone.

Weiss nodded giving a curtsy and smiled at Pyrrha while responding in her prim and proper tone. "Yes indeed Ms. Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm surprised you decided to attend Beacon. Although maybe it's not so surprising considering. Beacon is the highest esteemed hunters academy in Remnant."

Pyrrha tilted her head innocently a small smile on her lips. She didn't like the fact that She'd been profiled as picking Beacon for the esteem when it was the simple fact it was the furthest from Mistral without being Atlas. Not that she had anything against Atlas. They were just so stiff.

She also didn't want anyone to hear her last name any sooner than strictly necessary. "Just Pyrrha please." The young spartan said while waving her hands in front of her in a placating fashion. I hope I can just call you Weiss as well.

Weiss' lips formed a smile that looked somewhat out of place on her porcelain face. She daintily held her right hand to her chest. "That would be excellent. Please call me Weiss then."

" _I already did."_ Pyrrha thought while sweat dropping giving a nod. "It's nice to see you again Weiss."

"Likewise ms. N- Pyrrha." Weiss said in a sweet voice that didn't quite match her expression.

Pyrrha looked at the other girl and smiled her award-winning smile while hoping this didn't get awkward. _"Oh wait, it already is."_

"So what were you asking when you came upon me." She forced out in a cheery tone neither her voice nor face betraying any discomfort as they both reached out and shook hands.

Weiss eyes widened as she suddenly remembered why she was speaking with the redhead. Shaking her head slightly she put on her show smile and bowed slightly. "Who were you talking about when I came across you? You said you were glad you weren't them but that you felt sorry for them." Weiss asked in a nonplussed tone.

Pyrrha's delicate eyebrows rose in surprise having completely forgotten about the cute blond guy from just a second ago. _"Wait. Cute? he was throwing up for crying out loud."_ Pyrrha mentally slapped herself. _"But he did have those deep blue eyes and windswept hair… no bad hormones!"_

Pyrrha flushed slightly but smiled and rubbed her left arm constantly switching which leg she was leaning on. "Just a blond boy who ran by." She said giving a soft laugh that not many could tell was fake… and Weiss wasn't one. "He didn't seem to be having a good morning." She finished with a shrug, her body relaxing.

Weiss took up a thinking pose and hummed, a pensive look starting deep in her eyes that was quickly replaced with a sparkle as her lips drew into a slight smile. Her smooth features creased slightly as her thin eyebrows drew close together. "Then where could he be? I was sure I saw him come this way before Pyrrha did but if she hasn't seen him… hmm?" She said in a quiet tone drawing into her own little world.

" _Who is 'he'?"_ Pyrrha though quietly to herself as she watched the young heiress.

Weiss had slipped into her own head thinking about Minato. _"I checked the student log just now and Minato Arisato isn't one of the registered Initiates. Most of the students saw him make a spectacle of himself earlier, which I highly disapprove of but his power was unquestionable. It left some people practically catatonic."_

Pyrrha watched Weiss, Waiting with the patience of a monk for Weiss to come out of her thoughts. She wasn't one to intentionally interrupt someones musings.

" _Hmm. Stranger still is that no one seems to know him. He must be powerful to be accepted so late that he didn't get put on the registry. Or I could be over thinking it and he's and idiot who snuck in."_

~ 0 ~

Just down the hall in the air ship restroom the unfortunate blonde sneezed. He groaned covering his mouth. Soon after he felt the eggs he ate coming back up again and bent over the toilet giving his sacrifice to the porcelain gods.

~ 0 ~

After waiting for a good five minutes Pyrrha's patience was running thin and she tapped Weiss's shoulder. "Excuse me Weiss, but Who are _you_ talking about?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Weiss refocused filing her thoughts away for latter scrutiny and looked at Pyrrha giving her a contemplative stare. They stood there for a full minute, while Pyrrha smiled back awkwardly, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well." Weiss started in a slow quiet tone. "I'm looking for a Young man by the name Arisato, Minato Arisato."

A light bulb went off in Pyrrha's head as she put the name to the face. "Is he the Blue haired boy you were speaking with back in the seating area?" she said in a curious tone while pointing behind Weiss.

Weiss quirked an eyebrow wondering why Pyrrha knew that. An inaccurate epiphany struck her. Had Pyrrha been scoping her out as a potential team member? Or perhaps She was scouting Mr. Arisato. _"Just who are you Minato Arisato to have no record of attendance and to be able to catch the attention of Pyrrha Nikos."_

A smile came to her lips as she cleared her throat finally answering Pyrrha's question. "Yes, he came this way but you arrived before I did, has he come by?" Weiss asked holding her elbows leaning on her left leg, her hip curving out, a pensive look in her eyes with her lips making a small pout.

" _Huh. Interesting."_ Pyrrha though as she began to form an idea. When Weiss seemed to think about this Minato her eyes got this sparkle in them and she smiled slightly or pouted. "Well I thought I saw him come this way but… wait, why are you looking for him?"

Pyrrha realized she had no idea why Weiss was looking for him. Maybe they knew each other. If that were the case she could probably get a favor from Weiss. She looked at the other girl curiously.

Weiss was contemplating her response. " _He is well mannered. I could get the answer out of him one way or another and report him if he's useless or an unsavory, possibly recruit him as my."_

Weiss looked up at Pyrrha and a small smile drew across her lips.

 _"No. Our partner."_

"Yes, I do know him." Weiss stated confidently. "I have an important um uh."

She deflated and scratched her nose delicately as an embarrassed flush came to her cheeks at not having a good reason ready. "Personal… question to ask him." Weiss looked to the side coughing into her hand as she attempted to cover her flush.

Completely misreading the situation and Weiss' blushes, Pyrrha's shoulders relaxed feeling like a weight had been lifted and everything started to make sense to her. _"Weiss did know Minato."_

"Earlier before the boarding Weiss had passed her without so much as a word but had given a nod and When they started boarding Weiss had stopped next to Minato before he turned to look at Me."

A genuine smile of relief came to Pyrrha's face. "Weiss might have just told Minato about me and where she last saw me. Of course! Then when he looks and I, having not moved, freak out over him finding me so fast. That would also explain why they were talking when I found them. That along with Weiss' blushes then and now."

Pyrrha sighed. _"She likes Minato and I'm just over reacting to everything."_ She thought as she shook her head, _"I'm so paranoid I need to calm down."_

Weiss gave Pyrrha a curious look when she smiled and shook her head. "What?" she asked the spartan in a perplexed tone.

Pyrrha blushed turning her head and coughing into her hand while taking a couple of steps back. "Nothing I'll leave you two alone."

Weiss raised a brow at her response and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about? There are only the two of us here."

Pyrrha turned on her heels and waved over her shoulder. "Good luck Weiss!" and quickly walked down the hall leaving a very confused and somewhat annoyed Weiss.

"What on Remnant?" Weiss demanded stamping her heel on the floor as hard as she could. Just then the airship his some turbulence causing her to slip and stumble backwards. She fell into something warm and solid which surprised her. Before she fell to either side a pair of firm hands wrapped around her shoulders steadying her.

"Careful." A familiar throaty sounding voice quietly spoke by her ear. She looked over her shoulder at the source seeing Minato Arisato who just stood there with an expressionless face letting Weiss lean on him. She looked into his dim silvery eyes getting lost in them.

~ 0 ~

He felt a little uncomfortable from Weiss' persistence in looking deep into his eyes. It brought back fond but… unwanted memories.

Weiss however didn't even know why she was leaning on this young man she'd only met half an hour ago while looking into his eyes. What she did know was that she could do it forever.

 _"Wait what?"_ She mentally shook herself. _"I need to find out who he is exactly and ask him if he wants to join a team with Pyrrha and I before someone else does."_

Weiss got off Minato clearing her throat running a hand through her hair flicking it behind her right shoulder. She curtsied, her lips forming a dazzling smile she reserved for important functions. "Mr. Arisato would you care to team up with myself and a friend of mine, one Pyrrha Nikos; I assure you we would make an excellent team."

"No."

"We, would only need to find one more to..." Weiss' eyes opened and she looked up at Minato a stunned look on her face as his one word sunk in. Her brain was trying to remember the last time someone had said that word to her. Only memories of family and tutors came to her.

She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think straight. Her cheeks darkened in embarrassed bewilderment and anger as her brow furrowed and a fierce glare found its way to the Young Heiresses beautiful face.

Before she could say anything, a hand rose in front of her face and a single finger rested against her pale lips. Her eyes widened as a light blush rose to her cheeks and she felt a strange feeling of compliance come over her. Looking up into Minato's eyes she could see that faint blue glow from before and a though tugged at the back of her mind but her subconscious swatted it away.

The left corner of Minato's mouth twitched up as he felt the cool refreshing feeling of using a spell. "Don't misunderstand Ms. Schnee. I would love to join your team but I'm not sure we're the same… age group. After all I'm twenty-one.

Weiss blinked a few times her eyes widening almost comically for her porcelain aristocratic features. She stepped back and rubbed her lips looking at his hand then his face, her jaw dropping slightly. "What moisturizer do you use?"

Minato had an exasperated look on his face as he sweat dropped.

~ 0 ~

Until next time.

P.S. …smile

 _ **~ Authors notes ~**_

Okay this little paragraph is for is for re readers. I hope you guys stick around and continue reviewing and giving me your criticism and support. Thank you I really do appreciate it.

~ 0 ~

Okay since this is a rewrite and people have told me their votes since I last updated I'll be posting the new numbers as I rewrite so don't freak out if you read the other chapters and see them with lower numbers.

Alright so the poll is for the top six that will be in the harem. Voting stops as of posting of ch 18

Now as for the relationship poll the candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 (3rd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 (2nd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1st Weiss

2nd Pyrrha

3rd Blake

4th Neo

5th Coco

6th Cinder

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Weiss Schnee- 1

~ 0 ~

I guess it'll be good to keep track of who's which arcana too so here you go

0 The fool - **Unknown** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Unknown** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Unknown** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Unknown** \- Thanatos

14 Temperance - **Unknown** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Unknown** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Unknown** \- Metatron

Until next time.

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	2. Chapter 2

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

 _ **Read this please**_

 _ **All notes will be moved to the end of chapters with authors notes.**_

Enjoy

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning/'thoughts with implied meaning'_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 2 ~

~ In all honesty ~

~ 0 ~

Minato's left shoulder dropped, his head tilting in exasperation at Weiss' ridiculous question. He couldn't tell if it was a side affect of using charm on her twice in an hour or if she was actually curious. Honestly his complexion was a side affect of being burnt, cut, stabbed and god knows what else. Using a recovery spell was pretty much regenerating your body with new material. AKA New smoother, softer and more durable skin.

He sighed giving her a curious look. "Um. Are you serious?"

Now there wasn't anything wrong with Minato's question but despite his logical question humans were emotional creatures on average and some tended to be rather… timid in uncomfortable situations or when asked certain questions.

He watched with a bit of amusement as Weiss quickly turned her head to the side coughing into her hand, an abashed look on her face. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and almost died of embarrassment when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up in amusement at her emotional distress.

Now in Weiss' opinion she couldn't be blamed for wanting to know how he kept his skin so smooth. _"It's totally not my fault."_ She explained to herself mentally. _"He's In his early twenties and a hunter, not to mention he's a guy. Whatever he did it has to work wonders for women too. He looks 17 for crying out loud and his skin is flawless! It should be illegal for a man to be that pretty."_

Clearing her throat she placed her hands in front of her between her legs bowing low. "I apologize Mr. Arisato. It was an honest question I simply wish to know." She straightened back up looking him in the eye. "I meant no offense."

Now jealousy and wanting tips he could see but he knew very well she didn't mean to offend. Honestly he found it hard to believe someone was trying to insult you when they wanted to know how you looked so good.

Whats more was her behavior right afterwards. Her quick apology and low bow on top of her use of his sir name was nostalgic. Call him a sucker for etiquette but she'd secured herself a place in his mind for her simple actions. Not to mention the way her lips trembled like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut out of embarrassment was kinda funny.

He decided it couldn't hurt to throw her a bone. Arching an eyebrow at her he pulled out a slip off paper and a black pen with silver accents. Weiss' face took on an intrigued nature as he put the pen to the paper. He scribbled down a few things and then glanced at her over the top of the paper.

She'd started to lean forward, her eyebrows raised and eyes wide with curiosity. Upon realizing he'd stopped writing she glanced up. Icy blue meet quicksilver. Weiss blinked a couple of times before she slowly backed up having the humility to look away after being so intrusive.

When he was sure she'd settled down he started writing again.

Weiss continued to watched in silence as he continued to write in between looking up at her over the slip while giving her appraising looks before returning to writing every few seconds.

"What exactly are you writing? And why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Honestly Minato had no idea what she meant by "Like that." Because he was literally using an expressionless face while he examined her. He wasn't judging in the judgmental way either. He was examining her to see what he should include on the slip.

To his annoyance Weiss started tapping her foot rapidly while folding her arms giving him an annoyed look. Reminding him of. Well, There was Aigis, Elizabeth, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Yuko, Chihiro, Natsuki, Maya… Or Ms. Toriumi, even that little girl Maiko. Sighing at all the times they'd been pissed at him and given that same look accompanied by that insufferable tapping. "Huh. I think that's actually every girl I knew in Japan not including Bunkichi's wife Mitsuko. Huh I wonder how they're doing?"

"It's rude to ignore people Mr. Arisato!"

Minato blinked and looked over the paper at the heiress. He looked down at the paper and saw that he'd been writing while he was thinking and most likely ignored the girl.

Granted he might have been ignoring people but when you ask for a favor you don't exactly rush the person offering help. That's just plane rude.

Letting the paper and pen drop slightly he raised his left eyebrow while giving her a deadpan stare. "It's rude to interrupt people when they're trying to assist you."

Weiss flushed and took a step back turning profile while looking him up and down like he just insulted her. She tried to say something to retort but what he'd said was true and she knew it. Her mouth slowly shut and she coughed in to her left hand, nodding. "I apologize."

Minato just shrugged and scratched something out that he wrote Folding the paper in half. "It doesn't really bother me you just need to learn to be more patient." He added in a monotone voice handing the slip over to Weiss as he put his pen away.

Weiss blinked a couple of times at the slip of folded paper being held out to her. She leaned over slightly to look around it at Minato who nodded at her. Her hands came up and she slowly took the slip, unfolding it while giving him a questioning look with the full intent of telling him just how well disciplined she was. Being the heiress of the SDC she'd had many tutors some of which had quite literally beaten the manners into her.

Turning her eyes to the slip. While glancing at it she saw several spots where things had been scratched out. Quirking a brow she began to read.

 **"...** _ **Eat lots of apples and pineapples, they clear up skin and improve estrogen levels as well as help with digesting other foods. This allows for dramatic change in diet without large drawbacks. Metabolism and hormones will increase…"**_

Weiss looked at Minato from over the top of the slip with a questioning look. to which he pointed at the slip encouraging her to keep reading. Now she was not a nutritionist and she'd always just eaten what the cooks at home prepared so there may be merit to what he had written down.

 **"...** _ **Adding more meat to regular diet improves growth rate exponentially…"**_

"… _ **Stay away from red meats such as beef and venison. Consuming such meats lowers stamina, are harder to digest, increase likelihood of bleeding and slows down recovery of injuries…"**_

" _ **...Shellfish should be avoided due to high blood pressure and cholesterol from regular consumption. Though oils are good in small quantities for vitamins. A more effective option would be supplements or ingestion of said vitamins…"**_

" _ **...Lean meats such as chicken, turkey and other poultry are ideal. These meats are high in protein are easily digested and metabolized allowing for rapid growth of muscles with proper exercise…"**_

"… _ **Pork should be consumed sparingly. Nutrients in pork are known to increase recuperation and healing capabilities by a measurable amount. Bleeding is less likely and blood becomes richer allowing for faster coagulation and sealing of wounds.."**_

" _ **...fish is usually okay so long as it is not oily. This will help with gaining weight in places such as chest lower waist/ upper thigh and butt area…"**_

Weiss' face became stony as her hand fell. Her opinion of Minato quickly starting to drop. "Excuse me but would you care to explain yourself Mr. Ar."

She was startled when He put a hand up in front of her face while taking her left wrist and pulling up the slip once again.

Weiss had a suspicious look on her face at this point. She looked back to the slip and huffed as she continued to read.

 **"...** _ **Include 2-3 sets of 10 push-ups with every exercise. This will improve upper body strength and build supportive muscle in the triceps and the chest. Also add 60 squats with every routine to exercise and tighten leg muscles. The effect of strictly following all of these practices will improve effectiveness with a rapier as well as increase stamina, endurance and energy levels with higher calorie foods. Secondary benefits are improved height, better body definition, larger breasts, a firm rear as well as firm thigh muscles good for seducing halfwits at functions and showing of to… well never mind."**_

 _ **Mitsuru Kirijo Diary entr-**_

The rest had been scratched out.

She finished reading the slip and looked up at Minato. She had a puzzled look on her face at the fact that this slip was basically comprised of someones diary entries.

"Mr. Arisato didn't even try to hide that fact much. It was scribbled out as an afterthought as though it had no real value."

The Things that surprised her and made her feel… exposed were how well he had read her. She was dainty that much was easy to see yes, but everything else. She never told anyone about how she really felt about being so short, granted she wasn't _that_ short.

Another thing had been the breast size and her problem with balance and control of her inertia. She was told by professional swordsmanship instructors that to gain better control she would need experience and to bulk up but that would compromise her fighting style. Minato's solution had been to use proper nutrition and muscle conditioning to make the muscle stronger and more compact as opposed to just gaining muscle mass. That would effectively counter mass and strength with control and flexibility without sacrificing mobility.

The part the really shocked her though. No one but her sister, father, instructors and the man who had built her weapon knew that she wielded a rapier. Myrtenaster was sitting in it's carry case right now and it had been since she left home. She tried to push the unsettling thoughts from her mind choosing to focus on the slip of paper.

"Where did you read this? You didn't steal someone's diary did you Mr. Arisato?"

A cold feeling spread through Minato's chest. His final memories of that roof on earth playing back in his mind. A pained look slowly crept across his features as he let out a defeated breath.

Weiss' eyes widened slightly at his reaction. That's when she noticed it. His entire body was still, save for his ever tightening right hand. The dead look in his eyes and the empty look on his face were in stark contrast to the way the veins in his hand bulged and the blood that was dripping to the floor through his fingers.

She regretted asking the question almost immediately. _"Maybe. This Mitsuru girl is."_ She gulped. _"Dead. He is 21 after all. He's a hunter as well. Oh dear."_

Weiss quickly put her open hand in front of her unsure if she should put her hand on him to try and comfort him or if she should get back in case he lashed out. "You don't have to answer that…"

Minato closed his eyes and cut her off by raising his own hand. "Don't. It's alright. You didn't mean anything by it."

Weiss nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"As for the diary entry." He looked down at the slip clenched in her hand. "It was from an old friend of mine who used a rapier as well. I'm sure she'd appreciate someone like you making full use of her tips." He shrugged giving a half smile while a few memories of the fiery redhead passed through his mind.

Weiss deflated having mixed feelings about what he said but let it go. He was trying to be helpful after all and he did give her the secret to clearer skin. _"fruit with more acid and vitamins as well as a higher protein diet as well as the things to avoid."_ She looked down at her chest and then to the floor and back up at the slip…

… _ **Secondary benefits are improved height, better body definition, larger breasts, a firm rear as well as thigh muscles good for seducing…**_

Her spirits lifted at those written words and an image of herself but looking more like the sister she so idolized popped in to her mind.

 _"This sounds like something Winter would write. Whoever this Mitsuru girl was she sounds intelligent and practical. It's sound advice, if a bit suggestive coming from a man."_

Certain memories of her earlier childhood stood out. Among them were ones of her sister starting to grow when her diet changed. "She told me it was just genetics." Weiss said under her breath through gritted teeth. Looking back up at Minato a though crossed her mind. "if he's 21. Hmm."

Minato watched the girl through melancholy eyes, a few memories of a similarly elegant yet hot headed girls tugging at the edges of his mind but he pushed them away just before they become clear.

He pulled his focus back to the girl before him and fixed his expression to the placid mask of peaceful indifference that came so naturally. Weiss was coming out of her thoughts and fixed him with an accusing look. Which surprised Him.

A skill he'd picked up was learning to shut up when girls gave him that look. It would do one well to remember that when talking to a girl the less you say the safer you are.

"Mr. Arisato. If you really are 21 then why are you headed to beacon, shouldn't you have graduated last year?" She asked while crossing her arms and holding the slip loosely in her left hand.

"To see the headmaster." Was his short and simple reply. _"Technically its true. Elizabeth needs to work on her vocabulary, I mean Wizard?"_

 _His eyes widened_ suddenly. A grim though passed through his mind _. "Unless Wizard is his function… like Magician."_ Sighing internally, he resigned himself to a meeting with the person Elizabeth classified as the intellect. _"I hope his personality is the upright arcana not the reverse. An ambitious man is easier to handle than a manipulator."_

~ Beacon ~

Off in a tall tower overlooking the school grounds of Beacon a tall man watched as the airships carrying his new students approached and he sneezed. "Well it seems they're already speaking about me."

~ Minato & Weiss ~

Weiss deflated immediately at his response not expecting that at all. She was mentally scrambling for something to question him about when her arms fell and the crumple of paper pulled the slip to her attention, and the name Mitsuru.

"This Mitsuru. What was your relationship with her!" She blurted louder than she meant.

Minato winced at her volume and started thinking he may have used one to many charms on her to stop her from thinking so much. It seemed like she was still thinking just fine but her priorities were all mixed up.

Sighing he shook his head and closed his eyes taking a step back. "Neither have I the time nor desire to tell you the answer to that question, but in the future perhaps." He bowed and turned on his heels walking off.

Weiss was speechless and frozen in disbelief that someone just blew her off like that. It was. "Inconceivable!"

~ a few minutes later the landing docs at Beacon ~

The airships landed and the shutters opened allowing the rambunctious new initiates to take in the school first hand.

The loud speakers around the docs clicked to life soon followed by the woman's voice from the park and airships. "All returning students are to head to your old dorm and prepare for lessons tomorrow. New students please make your way to the auditorium within the next hour. The headmaster will be addressing the student body. The auditorium is located to the right of the docking area past the plaza fountain."

Walking out of the airship and looking up at the grand structure of Beacon Academy Minato made the quick observation that the school looked nothing like any university he'd ever seen. The closest he could think of was Cambridge University of England. Then again, a university for monster hunters was something he'd never seen before. He smiled at the term remembering a game Junpei and Ken used to play.

Looking around he saw a good portion of the students headed for the auditorium early to get good spots. Deciding the auditorium was his best bet to find the headmaster he started making his way there hoping to get a spot out of the way by a wall or near the back.

A group of three other people were passing just as he started walking and he joined them. As they matched pace the group passed the two girls that had been thrown up on earlier by the blonde boy who looked sadly out of place.

He groaned quietly and looked up at the sky with lazy eyes when the loud blonde from the airship jumped in the middle of the group and wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close and doing the same to a girl with brown redish hair that was held up in a loos curly ponytail wearing clothes similar to his own.

"Well actually my friends are right here, sorry gotta go, see you later Rubes!" The blond yelled a little too close to Minato's ear making him flinch.

The bunch of them staggered off with the busty blond hanging off them, dragging/ leading them away. After listening in on the other four for a few second Minato realized that only two of the five of them actually knew each other. oddly enough It seemed that all of them were ditching people for one reason or another.

"So, the names Yang, nice to meet you guys." The busty blonde introduced herself after letting her _captives_ go. Minato leaned away and readjusted his blazer while Yang's other victim straightened her neck ribbon. Looking over to the girl he saw her eyes dim and her posture become more closed off. The corner of his mouth twitched, completely understanding the discomfort. it was almost painful to see the way she folded in on herself reflecting his own thoughts so well. _"Did I look like that when I first got to Gekkoukan?"_

The remaining two people in the group were a blonde boy with spiky hair that defied gravity with sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin. The other was a girl who had what looked like white dog ears and warm black hair almost a brown color coupled with ivy green eyes sporting a very light tan. They Introduced themselves but he didn't bother catching their names not really caring.

When they reached the plaza the other two people they'd walked with waved and headed over to a couple of other guys, probably all from the same primary school. Yang waved enthusiastically shouting about seeing them around and then turned to face the other girl and himself, a wide smile splitting her face. The shorter girl folded her arms and took a breath directing her gaze towards Minato while turning to face him.

Minato looked between the two girls and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head turning so he was facing them. He offered his right hand, his left still in his pocket a crooked smile slipping to his face. "Hello My names Minato." Yang took his hand looking at him with bright lilac eyes and a smile to match.

In that brief moment he saw something in her soul that put him on edge.

Pushing the thoughts from his head he finished introducing himself. "Minato Arisato." He said turning to the other girl who looked back with fierce crimson eyes, her hands remaining folded refusing to offer her hand.

"Minako, Minako Arisato."

Minato watched as the world froze around him and to his surprise he along with it.

~ 0 ~

Minako's eyes widened at the strange phenomenon. She was used to it by now but it was unexpected. She hadn't done anything but introduce herself. A few months ago she would have been shocked but now it was normal if slightly strange.

Come to think of it the guy who just introduced himself looked very much like the young boy in the blazer who had appeared at the dorms she stayed at while she was living in Vale and attending Signal. The boy had asked her to sign some contract stating she was accepting responsibility for all her actions. Like she didn't already.

After the contract had been signed the world had frozen much like now, only the arcana had been _The Fool_ and some strange creature had appeared. It hadn't resembled a grim at all and she felt a strange comforting feeling emanating from it. She was beautiful in a strange way and her voice resonated within her mind. Orpheus mistress of strings.

The Young boy had told her all about her semblance, such as its name, _persona,_ as well as how it worked. He'd explained that he himself was connected to it but not a direct manifestation of it. He had explained how she had the ability to summon into existence avatars that used her aura to imitate the image, powers and abilities of beings from myths and legends.

That had caused her to pose the question of how much aura she had to which he said no more than average but that so long as she had the mental fortitude it would regenerate at a rapid pace allowing for short manifestations to aid in battle. The drawback was that overuse would cause severe mental fatigue and migraines.

It had been strange but after Orpheus appeared accompanied by the ever increasing throbbing in her head persuaded her to agree.

The boy definitely seemed to know more than he let on and was much more powerful than his appearance let on.

She'd asked just how she would go about summoning these so called myths and legends and how to obtain more. After all, diversity was essential to survival as a huntress; and if the boy knew how then it would certainly be quicker to ask him than figure it out through trial and error.

The boy had gone into detail about _social links_ and how each one would allow her to manifest new _avatars. O_ nce she had become close enough to someone who's personality reflected that of a certain entity she could call upon the very same entity they personified.

Since that night, she'd focused on befriending people that Orpheus had pointed out as harboring the likeness of powerful entities.

Minako's mind wandered slightly to the three people she'd ditched earlier in Vale. She had focused on them for their personas and she'd intentionally led them on in one way or another. Though she had to admit they were the closest thing she had to family.

Truth be told they had tried to use her and she wanted to avoid them at all costs now. But she did owe them… well _her_ anyways. She may manipulate people and pretend to be their friend to get stronger but she didn't have any malicious intent when doing so. There was also the fact that she refused to be used.

She had after all gotten what she needed. It had all been for the social link. She was almost certain they couldn't follow her here.

Coming out of her thoughts, Minako shook her head and looked around remembering that the world had frozen. Her eyes met the blue haired boy.

~ 0 ~

It was at this moment everything began to click in Minato's head. Everything from why Makoto knew who he was. Why he was brought in for this bet. What he was supposed to do until the day of _judgment,_ to just how limited his options in power would be _._

" _Oh, what dangerous game we play._ " He thought as a blue card appeared in front of him and Minako grabbed it.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Death Arcana."**_

~ 0 ~

Minako's eyes widened at the arcana as her eyes met the frozen silvery pools of Minato's. She reached out for the card but Orpheus appeared and sang softly in her ear.

" **This one is dangerous young one. I hesitate to call him human but he is assuredly not of this world. A truly terrible power lies within him."**

The corners of Minako's lips lifted into an intrigued smile as her hand closed around the card. It's blue glow was absorbed by her.

"Well, let's see just how mighty this terrible power is then." She said, an intrigued smile on her face. Orpheus nodded and backed away fading slowly.

A twisted smile crossed her face as a shadowy image flooded her mind and unbridled power coursed through her. She could tell that this boy was powerful and held something that could make her just as, if not stronger than him.

~ 0 ~

Minato was still aware of everything that was going on but the girl in front of him was the one who held the power of the wild card now. or at least something similar. A female version of the master of strings even appeared behind her and seemed to grow stronger with the power of the social link unlike the way his grew stronger through combat.

A melodious sound left the lips of the metal mask as the card disintegrated, the power of the Death arcana being absorbed by Minako.

The world seemed to return to normal just as a cracking sound reached his ears and everything went dark.

 _~ Song - For the Damaged + The damaged coda – Blonde Redhead ~_

Minato was in a vast dark chasm. There was no visible light and he could feel an unbearable crushing feeling. He clutched at his heart pulling hard on his coat as he struggled for breath. He staggered as a massive shadow appeared over him and coalesced in to the ghostly form of the god of death himself, Thanatos.

A deathly sweet, terrifyingly intoxicating and suffocating yet pleasant voice whispered sweet nothings of a peaceful, cool and dark place where he could rest. It swam around in his head choking him as he fell to his knees. His soul twisted writhing in pain just as death had when he was born.

" _ **Maybe again he will be alone, guess we're equally damaged, find your name, do it all the same equally, signal when you can't breathe no more;"**_

Billions of faces passed through his mind, each one a different being who lived throughout history. Heroes, villains, demons, angels, gods, devils, kings, queens, animals.

 _ **"Say you were me then you could see the view, you'll know we are equally damaged, don't be a fool, make it easier, you'll learn to say when, signal if you can't say, no more;"**_

Every face looked at him with disgust and revulsion as if he was the antithesis of all life, the very light around him drew away recoiling from his outstretched hands and rejecting him in his entirety.

All that was light and warm shunned him from the world and so too did the light of velvet. The souls of all those who had lent their strength to him faded as the universe turned its back on him, leaving him with only that which had been with him since the beginning. That which he harbored from childhood and followed him from birth.

" _ **Don't cross your fingers, Sundays will never change, they keep on coming, you'll be a freak, and I'll keep you company."**_

He heard a noise and turned to see a young child, about 7 or so crying and covering his face. Then what looked like an incomplete form of the god of death drew the child in and whispered to him.

" **You are mine now, and I will never let you go for you are… precious, to me. If you are dreaming I never want to wake you."**

Death wrapped its arms tenderly around the young boy. A low guttural rumble rattling in its throat.

All those who rejected him suddenly burst into flame and he spun around flinching while covering his face. squinting through his fingers he saw as they all turned to ash, one by one.

To his horror, he saw the faces of his old friends. He reached out for them in desperation but they too exploded into the raging blue inferno. He recoiled from the blue flames, a stunned look on his face, his eyes glowing with the same velvet blue that burned completely from the soul to precious memories.

The flames had no mercy and burned with a cold indifference. His eyes stung as the forms of his friends slowly turned to piles of ash and his outstretched hand dropped.

" **It matters not to me if you are good or evil, to me… you all burn the same."**

As the blue light which had once brought such comfort before faded from his vision and blackness overtook him the large figure of Thanatos slowly descending upon him. He carefully wrapped his arms around Minato holding him close as the the many voices of people he once called friends and companions slowly slipped away from him.

The world slowly started to blackout as the shadows encroached on the two. A low growl resonated deep in the chest of the avatar of death halting the advance of what hid in the dark. They licked at the god's body but stayed away from the suffering deity wrapped in his unjudging embrace.

Thanatos caressed Minato's head and then as if in endearment Death pulled Minato to his shoulder and cradled the once loved messiah. Slowly rocking him as the last of the light faded and the one he'd marked as his equal… his friend, bore the pain of being rejected by life itself.

A pained howl pierced the darkness making things even darker than black and viler than the deepest depths of pandemonium flinch in fear of the anger in that one tortured ghostly wail.

As his consciousness faded the last thing he saw was a pair of ever present crimson eyes watching him. Pitying him.

~ Song end ~

The world went back to normal and Minato clutched his head stumbling forward. A strangled gasp of pain left his lips. It was as if something had stopped him from utilizing his full potential and was actively drawing from his own power. His eyes watered as he fell to one knee feeling a cool wave of power crash over him as the hauntingly pleasant voice of Thanatos touched his soul.

" _ **My friend."**_

The feeling stopped and the pain left as quickly as it had come. Looking up he saw Minako grabbing her head in the same way but she looked much worse than he did.

He stood up slowly, dropping his hand from his head watching the girl Minako with a careful eye. _"What… THE HELL WAS THAT!"_

Minako looked up at Minato while she staggered to her feet. He was furious. He didn't know exactly what she did but he knew she had been in his head. No one was allowed in his mind. That was his one sanctuary. And she'd violated it.

He clenched his fists taking a deep breath letting the anger fade. Emotions were something he rarely felt but he was no stranger to negative ones or pain. Apathy and indifference were the key to ignoring them. His calm mask slid back onto his face as he relaxed.

~ 0 ~

Yang had no idea what was going on. She raised an eyebrow at the exchange or whatever it was that happened and took a step back. From what she'd seen the guy had just introduced himself but something had set the girl off.

She'd refused to offer her name and when she finally did there was that second where the girls eyes had flashed red followed by Minato grabbing his head. As far as she could tell the girl had used her semblance, whatever it was, on the blue haired boy.

Not even two seconds later the boy looked up at his attacker. _"Had she attacked him?"_ Then Minako was on the ground gasping for breath.

"Um, are you two alright?" Yang asked, a slight edge in her tone. She knew that using a semblance on someone outside of combat or training was illegal if it wasn't in self defense and if Minako had just attacked Minato then it was safe to say avoiding the two seemed like a pretty smart idea at the moment. She liked danger just as much as the next girl but didn't exactly want something on her record before she even officially got in to Beacon.

~ 0 ~

Minato glanced at Minako and he caught a flash of fear in her eyes that quickly iced over as she turned her head away from him.

He had half a mind to put her in her place. To teach her to be respectful of peoples privacy, but he though better of it. A hypocrite he was not. "No, no nothing's wrong I've just got a bit of a headache."

He looked at Yang and smiled a warm smile. She scratched her nose lightly feeling awkward but smiled back nervously. "If you say so man."

He looked over to the girl Minako and noticed the relived look on her face at his denial of a problem _. "So, she did something wrong, or illegal. I have an advantage on her legally now. That should keep her more or less… respectful."_

He met eyes with Minako and smiled his old. _"You owe me one smile_." Minako stiffened slightly at the look recognizing it as the one that _she_ used when she gained a favor from someone, making them indebted to her.

Her mind was racing trying to figure out just who this guy was and why his arcana was death. Not to mention he actually noticed her powers effect on him. He was going to be a problem.

"Well how's about we head to the auditorium then." Yang said trying to gloss the awkward situation over. The other two looked at her and then at each other. Minako shrugged. Yang's response was to throw an arm around the other girls shoulder. "How about you pretty boy?" She said a big teasing smile on her face.

"Sorry but I was gonna look for someone. Maybe I'll see you two around." He said in a mellow tone.

"Alright suit yourself then. See you around." Yang turned herself dragging Minako with her as she waved over her shoulder.

Minato waved back out of courtesy knowing the blonde couldn't see him.

He turned to the fountain collecting his thought. The headmaster, or wizard. Whatever he called himself could wait. He needed to collect his thoughts.

Watching from his spot next to the fountain he noticed Minako eye Yang with an impressive eye after something she said. His stomach twisted at the thought of a new wild card being power hungry, but would he have been so different if he hadn't had S.E.E.S.

Just after they were out of sight he stood up from the fountain and searched the sea of souls. To his dismay out of all the entities he felt, only two voices responded. Thanatos and Metatron. The two most unforgiving; Judge and executioner.

A loud screech grated on his ears pulling him from his mind making him wince. He groaned quietly when the familiar yet louder than usual voice shouted at what he assumed was the snowflakes next victim causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He looked up towards the arches by the fountain seeing Weiss yelling at the redhead from the airship who'd been with Yang. Rubes or Ruby, if he remembered correctly. Sighing at the loud tone Weiss used while berating the short redhead he decided the quickest way to save his ears was to intervene.

Looking up at Weiss a sudden urge to cut her down and make her quiet filled his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes as he traced those thoughts to Thanatos who occupied a good portion of his mind now. Gritting his teeth he concentrated on himself and what made him Minato Arisato, separating his thoughts from the god of death's, which in all honesty was very difficult now.

After a couple of seconds the cool feeling of absolute power receded to his subconscious and he felt the strange urge completely leave him. _"I'm going to have to be careful. Thanatos may treasure me but he despises all life as it does him."_

Letting a small breath pass between his lips he opened his eyes and refocused on Weiss _. "I'll have to refrain from relying on him to much or I'm likely to start thinking like him, like before I met."_ He sighed and pushed the memories away. _"Anyways."_ He started walking towards the two girls, his face the picture of expressionless.

Just as he was coming up on them a loud explosion rocked the plaza. He brought his hand up to cover his eyes and watched through his fingers as the dust settled. "Did they just blow up? no way." He said in a bemused tone with a bit of morbid humor at the randomness of it all.

~ 0 ~

"What do you think you're doing you could have blown us both off the cliff you dolt! Don't you know anything about dust." Weiss screeched flailing her arms around above her head. She huffed dropping her arms folding them across her chest as a furious tapping started up. A condescending look crossed her features as she glared down at the girl on the floor.

Ruby was dizzy and thought she may have been suffering from the beginnings of an anxiety attack when a cool easygoing voice caught both their attentions.

"It's surprising to find someone who doesn't know who the largest producers of dust in Vale and Atlas are." Both girls turned to see a tall dark-haired beauty with amber eyes standing just off to the side. She had a book in her left hand and her right on her hip, a bottle of dust in it. "She's also the heiress to the Schnee dust company."

Walking up to the two girls she handed Weiss the bottle. "I believe this is yours."

Weiss took it, a smug look creeping across her features. "Thank you. At least some people know who I am." The heiress stated confidently.

"They're also know for underpaying their employees and forcing their faunus staff to work in dangerous environments with little to no benefits and poor living conditions; as well as their questionable business deals."

Weiss deflated instantly. "What?"

The girl smiled at the redhead on the floor and then at Weiss leaving her sputtering in indignation while the younger girl just sat there confused as to what just happened.

Just as the black-haired girl turned to leave she bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't mean too." She looked up at a tall blue haired boy. Her amber eyes met silver and she recognized him. He was the one she'd watched before she boarded the airship, only he seemed different. His eyes looked colder but clearer and his aura felt different. She tried apologizing again. "Sorry I didn't mean to bu."

A finger was pushed against her lips and a firm hand was placed on her shoulder and she felt herself get turned around. Her eyes widened at the ease he accomplished it with. Looking over her shoulder she saw him looking passed her pointing forward. She faced forward her eyes narrowing when she made eye contact with Weiss.

She glared shrugging the boys hand off attempting to walk away but the boys hand gripped her arm and tightened painfully pulling her back.

Blake reacted on instinct and spun around slapping the guy as hard as she could. Didn't he know you can't just touch people like that.

She looked at him expecting him to at least try to dodge or stumble. She was no push over after all, despite her specialty in speed and subterfuge. What she didn't expect was for him no not move a muscle when her hand made contact. It stung but she saw the red handprint she'd left when taking her hand back. He just stare dead into her eyes making her shudder at the crooked smile and piercing look he gave her.

She wouldn't be fooled by that devilishly handsome and friendly expression. The image of a cat with its paw on a mouse's tail popped in to her head, only she wasn't the cat.

She felt like she was looking into the eyes of an animal much higher on the food chain than her… so much higher her faunus heritage had her instincts screaming to get away from him, and those eyes. A memory from the previous week came to her. A pair of blood red glowing eyes layered over the boy's in front of her. The feeling was the same as then as well.

~ 0 ~

Minato looked in to the girl's amber eyes digging through her soul to see why she had such a disdain for Weiss' last name. He came up with feelings of misplaced hate, warped ideals that had an innocent enough beginning with a selfish desire to be right while having everything be fair. He smiled his crooked smile at the simplicity of her soul, it reminded him of Ken. _"Well maybe Ken was more mature."_

" _She's like an idealistic child. She's been exposed to too much of life's cruelties and had her beliefs played with by misguided authority figures. Although it seems she was able to reason through it when it clashed with preexisting ideals. Her mind still thinks in broad strokes"._

He eyed the girl and decided she needed a harsh wake up call, after all it would force her to reevaluate her life and beliefs. "What makes you think you have the right to criticize a complex business infrastructure that provides for such a large demographic and population?" He said in a firm tone his smile becoming a relaxed line.

Weiss looked at Minato in shock at his comment. Her gaze slowly changed over to the amber eyed girl waiting expectantly for an answer.

Blake looked at the guy in bewilderment then to Weiss. Her anger flared and she yanked her arm from his grasp rubbing where his hand had left a light bruise. She was afraid. This guy might be. No he couldn't. Looking again she noticed the height difference. He was slightly shorter than the man from the train.

Letting out a breath she hadn't know she was holding her anger flared. "What right do they have to force their employees to work in such unsafe conditions huh?"

"That's not an answer." replied calmly.

"What?" all three girls said at the same time. Weiss was of the same opinion but didn't quite follow why and so stayed quiet. Minato had seemed well spoken and intelligent on the airship and so she decided to let him continue to speak take. After all if he did good she was saved the effort.

Ruby was getting more confused by the second and decided to start crawling away while the other three were distracted.

Blake looked at the guy who'd just grabbed her and couldn't understand why he'd refused to accept her rebuttal. "What do you mean by that? It's wrong and disgusting to treat people like that!"

Minato put his left hand on his waist and covered his face with the right. His shoulders were shaking slightly. A few people who had gathered were sending each other curios looks.

Then he burst out laughing, slowly curtailing himself. "I apologize but private companies can do as they please so long as they follow the law. If the workers don't like the terms or conditions they can leave."

Weiss nodded in agreement looking to the dark-haired girl smugly.

Blake looked at Minato with disdain and took a step back glaring at him. "How could you say that? What if those are the only jobs available to them!"

Minato shrugged. "I never said it was fair. Then again the only fair thing about life is that in the end we all die the same. Alone." A few people shuddered at the morbid thought.

Sighing Minato threw her a bone. "In all honesty, I'll agree its a bad situation and I'd want better conditions myself too."

Blake perked up.

"But."

She sighed mentally there was always a but.

"I can't force someone else, namely the company I work for, to pay for those improvements."

Blake gaped at Minato then looked at Weiss who seemed to be preening at having gotten revenge for her little comment earlier. "I can't believe you. Then who's supposed to get them better conditions?"

Minato assumed his regular pose and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you'd expect your employer to meet your demands past the law." He pointed to Blake and poked her nose. "So long as the requirements are met nothing else matters in the eyes of the state. And if you don't like it you can leave and someone else will take your place, that's capitalism."

Blake blinked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water trying to process the simple rebuttal.

Minato put his hands in his pockets shrugging. "trust me, capitalism has it's fair share of flaws and can be pretty fucked up sometimes but nothings perfect and its the best system we have so far."

Blake was having a little trouble wrapping her head around this.

Weiss on the other hand having been tutored in economics and business could follow pretty easily. What he was describing was 101. Maybe not basics but he was explaining the infrastructure pretty well.

Seeing the lost look in the girls eyes he sighed mentally. She needed to know enough to think and come to a conclusion on her own without him telling her the answer or she'd just go down the wrong path again.

"Think of it like this. Enough people leave a company at once it has to shut down correct?"

Blake nodded. She wasn't stupid.

"Same with product. If it doesn't sell you sink. That's where competition comes in and that's what keeps the system fair."

He leaned in close to The girl. "where do you think you the consumer comes in?"

Blake blinked a few times an uneasy look on her face. She wanted to look away but resisted the urge. "I buy the product."

Minato rolled his eyes and gestured for her to continue with his hand.

"And I choose who I buy from."

Minato shook his head. "Close. The market decides where you buy. You decide how much you spend. While the economy dictates how much spending money you need or have."

Okay now Blake was confused.

Minato sighed. "If you want to change something you need to go to the root. If you want better working conditions for certain people don't do something stupid like protesting or striking. Let them work if they want to. They need the money. If you really want to help you'll try and change the world. Not the company."

Blake threw her arms up. "And that's just so easy isn't it!"

Minato chuckled. "You must have a very strange perception of change. Even opening up investigations on a companies shady business practices and boycotting a company will cause precious money to be lost."

Weiss' eyes widened at hearing that. "HEY!"

Minato shot her a piercing stare and held up a hand. It surprised her and she quieted down.

Blake looked between the two wondering what their relationship was before focusing on the young man. "But that would take to long." she said indignantly.

Minato grinned. "No city was ever built in a day. And a life has much more meaning when it's devoted to a cause."

Those simple unassuming words hit Blake like a truck. She felt confused as she walked off. The world froze and a card appeared in front of Minato causing him to blink in confusion.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the High Priestess Arcana".**_

" _Hmm, Interesting."_

"Serves her right for slandering the Schnee dust company name. Thank you by the way Mr. Arisato." She said bowing slightly. "I hate dealing with people like that." Weiss said confidently. When she came up her face fell at the glare she received in return.

"Excuse me Mr. Arisato is everything alright?"

"No, it's not." He crossed his arms and gave her a cold stare befitting the empty eyes of an arbiter of truth. "You had no right to belittle that younger girl the way you did." He said ice coating every word. "From what I could see she was disoriented and you only worsened it causing the explosion you blamed on her."

Weiss stared at him open mouthed and then scowled. "She knocked over my dus."

"Enough, excuses are like problems everyone has them." He sighed and shook his head. "That still doesn't give you the right to push blame on others, if you'd been paying attention I'm sure one of your caliber could have avoided the problem all together."

Weiss looked at Minato dumbfounded and couldn't argue because if she disagreed she was as good as accepting her fault and incompetence, where if she agreed she conceded the point and accepted her carelessness. She huffed and stormed off not even sparing a second to glance back.

" _Kids."_ Minato sighed internally while looking up at the grand archway to Beacons main hall.

He got the feeling someone else was pulling on the string, and he never liked it when he was being manipulated. His eyes slowly traced up the clock tower until they rested on a window where he saw a flash of sunlight reflect off a pair of tinted glasses causing the image of a tall man with a god complex to pass through his mind.

"This wizard better be on my side." he said in a monotone voice while putting his hands in his pockets. He looked off to the side and saw Ruby getting a hand up from the blonde spaz who threw up on the airship. "Looks like that worked out for better or worse. The two older girls should have something to think about for a while now."

He turned to the auditorium and walked off, the eyes of a certain silver haired man following him.

~ 0 ~

"Glynda."

"Yes sir?" The blonde lady standing by a large desk looked up after receiving no response. "What is it Ozpin?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug savoring the sweet ambrosia and smiled. "Tell me. Do you believe in destiny?" Glynda looked up from her scroll raising an eyebrow giving her old friend a peculiar look.

She thought it was a rather strange question to ask. "Why? What brought this up out of nowhere?"

Ozpin tapped a finger against his cane smiling lightly. "Just a feeling. A feeling that… Things are going to work out differently this time."

Glynda quirked a brow in curiosity. "What?"

"Look at the time. We should get to the auditorium."

~ The auditorium a few hours later ~

Minato was not happy. Not only had he basically given a lesson in morals, behavior and economics to two strangely hostile strangers but he'd sat through and hour long and he quotes "Brief." address to the student body.

After all that, he'd tried to speak with the _wizard_ , or headmaster Ozpin, as he'd learned was the mans name and tittle. The problem however was that the guy disappeared after his speech.

His second attempt had been to ask all of the staff that he could find where the man was but they'd all said he'd be able to see him tomorrow. So, he was stuck in a room full of hormonal teenagers either showing off or admiring the eye candy around them.

A dark laughter rumbled in Minato's mind. **"I thought you'd be happy being back in a mortal world."**

Minato slumped against the inside of the stall he was in. "Oh, I'm happy your amused." He said in the most painstakingly obvious sarcastic tone he could muster.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom that had been his haven for the past 30 minutes and cracked his neck. He was wearing some new clothes that apparently Elizabeth had chosen for him. "Elizabeth has a… different, idea on what fashionable is." he said in a quiet tone while giving himself a once over.

" **Hmm. You do seem to have a wider variety of colors than usual."**

Minato rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. "Thanks for noticing."

Looking down he took in the clothes that had been left for him in the sea of souls by Elizabeth. He had no idea how she had access to it nor where the clothes came from. Despite not liking them to much the design was okay and they were comfortable.

His night wear currently consisted of a form fitting long sleeved t-shirt with a pink torso and black selves. The soft material hugged his toned physic leaving almost nothing above the waist to the imagination.

Honestly he liked the feel of it but it just wasn't his style. He liked clothes that fit him near perfectly not ones that hugged his body. It didn't look good in his opinion. Funny enough that was just where the trouble started. The shirt was a bright bubblegum Pink with a broken heart on the front that said "love hurts." with an arrow through it and a tilted crown resting on one of the halves.

The part he agreed with were the slim black pants. They were just like his old Gekkoukan uniform pants but less stiff and the leg length fit him like the new uniform he'd gotten from Elizabeth when he was first released from the seal. A nice finishing touch was the thick gray sports socks.

All in all he was proud of Elizabeth for not just bringing him a robe and only a robe.

Looking up he scanned the room. He really didn't wanna sleep close to anyone he'd met already. He just wanted to lay down and recharge his batteries.

He stretched popping his back, a yawn escaping his maw. While wiping a tear from his eye he saw everyone he'd interacted with today congregating along the wall. Connecting to the bathrooms. All he needed was to hear the shouts of "Not You!" three times to turn in the other direction and nope the fuck out of there and right back to the restroom.

Funnily enough he wasn't paying attention and bumped in to a guy wearing a onesie. They accidentally tripped over each others legs and Minato pushed off the wall as the other boy grabbed him pulling them both into the restroom.

Minato's visible eye widened as he flew towards the ground. His hand shot out grabbing a sink to stay more or less upright.

"Oh, sorry about that." The other guy said standing up and dusting himself off. "The names Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue the ladies love it."

Minato looked at this Jaune and raised an eyebrow. It was the same boy Messiah had pointed out on the airship. Looking the kid up and down he frowned as what he'd said sunk in. "Did you just hit on me?"

Jaune blushed and frantically waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "What? No! I just it just." He sighed and his head fell. "Sorry it just slipped out". He looked up rubbing the back of his head in a nervous tick while giving a sheepish smile.

Minato grinned. "Does that happen much. It just slips out?"

Jaune turned bright red gaping like a fish out of water covering his junk.

Minato straightened up and looked at Jaune holding up a hand. Calm down I definitely didn't mean anything that would cause you to freak out like that.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry."

Minato ignored his apology folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the sink. "First of all. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. For starters I ran into you tripping us both. Second misunderstanding something especially if it's harmless isn't a punishable offense."

"Having said that." He looked down at Jaune's clothes again with a disapproving look. "You're really going to walk out into a hall full of young adults and attractive members of the opposite sex… in a _onesie?_ "

Jaune looked down at himself and then at Minato.

"What's wrong with it?"

" _Oh my god this kids a virgin."_ Minato though pinching the bridge of his nose. Now he'd met oblivious idiots like Junpei who thought capes were cool but this was a whole new level of retarded. Minato sighed, "God help this kid."

Jaune gave Minato a peculiar look. "Who's god?"

Minato face palmed and wiped his hand down his face _. "Remember Minato the Buddha was a patient god."_ Sighing he let the last remark go and focused on Jaune's clothes. A pet peeve of his had always been clothes and dressing right. Seeing a young man doing the exact opposite made his mouth twitch in annoyance.

"Wait right there." Minato walked into a stall reaching into the sea of souls pulling out his old black turtleneck and gray pants with white socks before coming back out handing them to Jaune. "Put those on."

Jaune took them and looked up at Minato with surprise followed by a sheepish smile. "No, its fine this is actually really comfy." He froze at the look Minato gave him and flinched when the bundle of clothes was proffered again.

Minato was giving Jaune a fierce look that said it wasn't a request. "Change or I'll burn the onesie and you'll be the laughingstock of the school when you go out there in your birthday suit."

Jaune yelped and ran for a stall grabbing the clothes as he passed Minato. Less than a minute later he came out dressed in Minato's old clothes the blue onesie folded in his arms.

Minato nodded in approval and gave a couple slow claps before fixing Jaune with a deadpan expression. "If I ever catch you in that again, it burns." Minato said in an annoyed tone. Jaune gulped and nodded running from the restroom.

Sighing Minato walked out and made his way to the sleeping bag he'd put down earlier. Luckily it was half way across the hall from the spot where he'd seen… his acquaintances. He dropped to his knees then fell face first on his sleeping bag feeling all of his bones pop as the muscles stretched. A moan left him as he turned over onto his back. A content smile was on his face.

What he wasn't expecting was for a shadow to loom over him and block out the warmth from the dim light. Cracking an eye open he saw a familiar looking redhead looking down at him _. "Oh. It's that girl Messiah pointed out before he… well."_

"Hello." The girl said in a quiet but cheerful voice, a warm smile on her face.

Minato took a breath and sat up. "You know if you force that look eventually your face will get stuck like that right?"

Pyrrha looked at him with surprised forgetting to close her mouth. "By the way my names Minato Arisato, and you should close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Pyrrha closed her mouth blushing at the insinuation in his words. "Excuse me, my names Pyrrha Nikos, and I just wanted to ask you something if you don't mind."

The Blue haired messiah shrugged leaned back on his right arm. "Shoot."

Pyrrha got a queasy feeling in her gut and hoped she was right about him and Weiss or at least wrong about why he seemed to single her out. "Do you know who I am?"

Minato raised an eyebrow an exasperated look crossing his face. "Well considering we just had introductions I'd assume we didn't know each other."

Pyrrha stood there with a stunned expression before slapping herself mentally at the obvious response. "So I was worried for nothing?"

Minato rolled his eyes having no idea what she was talking about. He looked into her eyes and hummed softly at what he saw. _"She must be one of those people who ostracizes herself on accident by proving she's above average."_

While Minato was reading her and forming his opinion on her a though crossed Pyrrha's mind. "Do you know Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes." He replied eyeing her peculiarly head tilting to the side. "Why?"

"Well I'm new around here and town in general. I was hoping to make some friends and I know Weiss. I was hoping that if you two were acquainted then we could get to know one another as well."

"Not interested."

Pyrrha blinked and her face was awash with surprise.

"I'm not a student here I'm 21 and I'm here to talk to the headmaster tomorrow, I don't plan on sticking around longer than I need to; now not to be rude but I'm really tired, goodnight Pyrrha." He said quietly, intentionally leaving out her last name for her own privacy.

"Oh, um good night Minato." Pyrrha just stood there and watched the young man as he laid down and closed his eyes. He'd completely avoided trying to get close to her and had as good as said to leave him alone. Her stomach settled down as she turned to go to her own spot a small smile gracing her face. "Minato Arisato, hmm."

Minato opened his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Temperance Arcana."**_

"Three in one day huh." He said looking over at Pyrrha as she walked away. He couldn't help but notice the similarities to Fuuka. Granted Fuuka wasn't a fighter and she had represented the priestess he could sense the same kind of soul He shook his head and closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his lips. "I thought I gave up those things." His thoughts wandered as his eyes followed the Young spartan. When she reached her spot, which was just a few yards away from him, his eyes fell on the snowy hair and flawless skin of Weiss Schnee who was seated next to her. He noticed her watching him and waved, a small crooked smile on his face.

Weiss just stared back and then bowed her head turning to speak with Pyrrha who he noticed didn't seem to be enthused.

~ 0 ~

Across the auditorium one Jaune Arc was getting a few impressed glances from guys and girls alike. The black turtleneck fit him perfectly and made him look thinner, accentuating his figure while the gray pants made him look taller. His hair clashed nicely with the colors and made his eyes pop as well.

" _Huh I wonder why everyone's looking at me like that?"_ He thought while observing the people around him. To the poor boy's obliviousness, he'd gained the attention of a blond brawler who was admiring the studs in the room. He continued his way across the hall looking for the guy he'd met earlier to ask when he wanted the clothes back, but he got distracted when he saw someone else.

~ 0 ~

"Come on sis just think of it as a big sleep over." Yang said kicking her feet in the back and forth through the air while smiling at her little sister.

"I guess Yang, but I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." she said in a meek tone her hands in her lap and a blush on her face.

Yang grinned licking her lips while making an exaggerated slurping sound. "I know I sure do." Her eyes wandered across the hall admiring the eye candy and landing on a tall blond guy walking across the room with some plain clothes on that fit him perfectly.

The guy had a nice body. Not buff but not skinny either. He had a nice balance and he wasn't even trying to show off at all. What's more is that he didn't even seem to be interested in the girls who were showing off. He just looked around like he was trying to find someone. "Hmm, maybe he'd be a." Her thoughts we cut off when a loud voice pulled her out of her thoughts and to a short snow themed girl who was yelling at her baby sister.

"Could you keep it down people are trying to sleep and your antics are making it difficult to rest." Yang rolled her eyes and face palmed. She needed to stop getting lost in thought and ignoring her sister when she started rambling. She stood up about to say something when she was beat to it.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black". The three of them turned to see an auburn haired girl with soft crimson eyes looking at them with an annoyed look. "You're yelling at someone... to get them to stop yelling. Think about that for a second." She said putting a hand on her hip leaning back.

Weiss was about to retort when she remembered the way Minato had cornered her with a lose lose response to his observation of her actions. Realizing she'd put herself in the same position, rather stupidly this time at that. She stuck her nose up and turned away leaving with whatever dignity she felt she had left.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Minako's shoulders and she was pulled in to a one armed side hug. "Well if it isn't my friend Minako." Yang said in a voice loud enough to draw the attention of a certain young man.

The girl looked at Yang and decided the fastest way to obtain her persona was to humor her. "And be her pun friend. Pun intended. Heh heh… oh my Oum I'm starting to do it too. _"_

"What was that?" Yang asked a smile on her face.

Minako cringed at what she was about to say but it was for the social link. "Well you're like a boomerYang you just keep coming back no matter where I go." Minako tilted her head to the side and forced a smile that no one present would have guessed was fake.

Yang looked at Minako and blinked a couple of times before she started laughing and let go of her wiping a tear from her eyes. "That was a good one."

She smiled back at Yang and then looked at the redhead. Orpheus sang in Minako's ear telling her of the power resting in the girl's soul making her smile internally. _"Four in one day… impressive, coming to Beacon was an excellent idea."_ Minako pulled herself from her musings and pretended to cringe at the look she got from the slightly shorter girl.

"Great another one." Ruby said in a sarcastic tone. "Well hi there my names Ruby." The girl said happily but gave away her true feeling with the look of pain she had on her face.

"Hello my names Minako… was it that bad?" She asked scratching her cheek and slumping while sweat dropping. Ruby quickly waved her hands frantically not wanting to make a potential friend feel bad, especially if they were friends with Yang. "No no no, it's not that it's just… sorry." She finished, her shoulders sagging as her head drooped.

A light bulb went off in Minako's head. The girl was just like her before she started forcing herself out of her comfort zone to get stronger. Looking up and offering a sheepish smile she rubbed her left arm with her right behind her back and shrugged. "Just trying to fit in you know just a normal girl trying to become a huntress."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she smiled practically tackling the other girl completely understanding the sentiment. "Oh my Oum we should totally be besties. We could talk about stuff and do weapon maintenance and."

Yang grabbed the back of Ruby's tank top pulling her off Minako. "Calm down sis it really is getting late we should hit the hay, besides you two can talk more tomorrow".

Ruby looked at Yang and sighed then turned to Minako and smiled while waving shyly. "See you tomorrow. Maybe we can talk about weapons or something." She said tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Rubes, I don't think everyone shares your interest in weapons you should ask before you suggest something to do." Yang said with a small smile on her face with a look that said she'd said this exact sentence more than a few times.

Ruby was about to retort when Minako spoke. "Actually, that sounds great." Yang looked at Minako, her mouth open slightly. _"Is this Girl actually like ruby? Maybe I didn't have to worry so much about her finding friends."_ she hummed to herself.

Ruby's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early and squealed. "I've been trying to find someone to go over weapon designs with, this is going to be so much fun." Minako smiled warmly at Ruby thinking about her real fascination with weapons. Of course, it wasn't out of love for them like the younger red head, but necessity to have the most effective weapon to help her become stronger; and maintenance from a weapons enthusiast was a definite bonus.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow at initiation, goodnight." The sisters watched as Minako walked off to her sleeping bag smiles present on both of their faces. What they didn't see was the grin on her face as she left. They'd both been unaware of the moment the world had frozen and she had gotten the strength of a new social link, The World arcana and strengthened strength. _"heheh… oh Oum."_ The sisters waved to Minako saying their good nights in return before laying down.

" _This is going smoother than I thought possible."_ Minako thought as she neared her sleeping bag.

~ 0 ~

Minato watched from his spot having been alerted to what was going on when the world froze. "She works fast. Much faster than I did. He watched as the blonde guy he'd run in to earlier walked up to Minako and tried to have a conversation with her, try being the key word.

"Well I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow." The Young man closed his eyes lying back down and quickly drifted off.

~ 0 ~

It was early in the morning, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Minato was sitting at a table by the left wall his head in his hands trying to drown out the excited voices of college students doing the equivalent of dick measuring and preening.

Most were trying to impress each other to gain prestige while a few needed others to validate their own existence. Ultimately it wouldn't mean much. "The headmaster said himself that half of them wouldn't even be accepted."

looking up at the mass of color themed people he started to get a headache. It annoyed the shit out of him how badly dressed some of them were. He understood the importance of wearing flashy colors as a combatant. It attracted attention and helped allies keep track of you. That didn't mean they should thrown on whatever looked good on a shelf. He swore he saw a checkered shirt under a flannel jacket.

Sighing he looked down at himself remembering his little _gift_ from Elizabeth this morning. When he'd reached in to the sea of souls to get his day clothes this morning they weren't there. He'd walked back out of the restroom to find a pile of neatly folded clothes sitting on his sleeping bag with a note written in very familiar hand writing.

 _Dear Minato Kun…_

" _I hope you do oh so enjoy these fine selection of ravenous, or is it ravishing? Clothes. you humans are funny with your many words. Toddle ooh Minato. I hope you are enjoying your freedom from the great seal. Please come visit when your bet is over. That is if you live. Love Elizabeth."_

 _P.S._

… _smile_

A twisted smile came to his face at remembering the post script. Appraising his clothes he noted just how they looked. They were more his style thank god for that but he'd have preferred his old clothes. He was a firm believer in the old adage, "If it Isn't broken, don't fix it."

The new duds comprised of a knee length coat that cut in at his waist flaring out a bit around his legs making him appear taller and thinner. The effect wasn't to dissimilar to the effect Thanatos' coat had on himself.

The sleeves were slim double button cuffs. The chest was in a fold over style the left side overlapping the right with buttons on both sides. It had a no fold straight collar that went up the back of his neck and halfway up the sides reminding him of a light P-coat. The color was black thank god, with velvet blue interior and platinum buttons with 13 engraved on them in roman numerals.

The pants were slim straight fit with a crease along the front and back. They were black with a navy-blue belt with a platinum buckle that most would never see. The shoes were Corthay Arca Patent leather dress shoes. They were black but with blue soles and a small belt buckle the same as his waist belt. The belt wrapped around the sole to stop them from slipping off in high mobility situations.

To top off his ensemble he had a silvery gray colored silk dress shirt with a velvet blue tie and a white dress glove for his right hand, on his left middle finger a platinum ring with a blue stone the same quicksilver color of his eyes with the number XIII engraved inside somehow.

In all honesty, he liked the clothes just not in a, _I wanna wear them sorta way._ "Thank you, Elizabeth." He sighed closing his eyes resting his head on the table.

"Ooh! Reny! We should sit over there next to the window!" A bubbly ginger girl came sailing through the air landing on the bench next to him.

Minato's visible eye widened as the table shook. He lifted his head seeing the obnoxious girl. "Oh god."

"Nora please keep it down. It's too early for being that loud." Her companion said in a quiet calming tone having caught what he said and the tone he used. "Who's god though?"

Minato's eyebrow twitched and he sighed while watching the boy hoping beyond hope he'd take his friend away from him. _"Uggg!"_ He let his head hit the table when the boy sent him an apologetic smile and sat down right next to the girl.

"So Reny, we should like totally come up with a super-secret team call so that we can find each other latter."

Minato cracked an eye open again at the loud voice, narrowing it. _"It's way too early for this shit. I'd still be asleep if I were in the ether or hell even in the Iwatodai dorms. It's 6:00 am!"_

The boy who's name was apparently Ren sighed and smiled at his friend Nora. "I don't think we'll need a call to find each other Nora."

The girl grinned and held out a finger swaying it sided to side. "Ch, Ch, Ch, How could you say that Ren? It's always good to be prepared, after all better safe than sorry. OOOH we should use a sloth call." She looked at her friend with wide sparkling eyes making a strange sound Minato was sure wasn't a sloth.

The girls friend must have thought the same as Himself or at least thought the sound was just flat out a bad idea if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Although despite her antics, Minato found himself agreeing with the girl on the better safe than sorry logic. _"She's a lot like Junpei, always with the simple unbeatable logic."_

Nora was happily staring at Ren when he shook his head and sighed "Nora let's not."

"Sacrilege!" was the gingers loud one word response.

Minato banged his head on the table again causing the two teens to look at him with strange looks. The ginger smiled and poked his head "Is that comfy mister blue hair. A loud groan left his mouth. _"She's exactly like Junpei."_

"Oh, hey there Minato."

The three of them all turned to look at who'd spoke. "Oh… hey Jaune." Minato said, his irritation trickling through on accident.

Jaune laughed awkwardly and shrunk in on himself a little. "Am I interrupting something? I can go." He said taking a step back and pointing to the side while rubbing the back of his head.

Minato sighed holding a hand up. "Jaune calm down. I'm not mad. I've just got a headache. Your not interrupting anything." He looked to the side at the magenta eyed boy and teal eyed girl. "At least no more than those two.

Ren had the humility to bow while his friend grinned and waved. "HIIII!" Ren grabbed the back of her head forcing her to bow, slamming it on the table on accident. "Oof."

Jaune looked at the two with an uncertain grin. "Oh, okay."

He picked up a brown paper bag that had been by his feet holding it out to Minato. "Here's the clothes you lent me last night."

Minato looked at the bag and at the boy again cringing slightly at his attire. "You keep em. My promise still stands."

Ren and Nora looked from Jaune to Minato and back both with interested looks on their faces. The staring made Jaune feel uncomfortable. "Hello there." The blonde boy smiled at the two of them. "Names Jaune Arc. Short sweet rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it."

Minato groaned again facepalming. Ren cleared his throat. "Did you just hit on me? I'm a guy."

Nora burst out laughing patting Ren on the shoulder. "You hear that Ren you're pretty!"

Jaune turned as red as a tomato trying to stammer out an apology.

Minato felt sorry for the kid and decided to help him out a little. "Ignore him he's just…" Minato had to pause to find the right words. "Socially awkward."

"Hey!" Jaune Shouted in embarrassed indignation but quickly let his head drop, shoulders slumped. "Yeah I guess he's right." Jaune looked up and shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

Ren looked at Nora who shrugged looking back at him. The two of them looked at Minato who stood up a hand slowly wiping down his face. Jaune gulped and took a step back nervous he'd gotten on the older boy's nerves again.

"Hey Minato, I'm sorry I." Minato looked at Jaune with a deadpan stare and held a finger up. "Stop apologizing. It makes you look weak and it gives the impression you care to much what other people think."

Jaune looked at Minato dumbfounded and then to Ren who nodded in agreement while giving a small sad smile. "You really should take it easy."

"Sorry guys I… no. Thanks for the tip I should probably go find my locker, I don't even remember where it is." He forced a smile that made Nora cringe on the inside.

Minato patted Jaune on the shoulder and sighed looking him in the eyes. What he saw shocked hims slightly. The large family and his sheltered life. Being spoiled and adored. But then… distance. It was almost enviable and yet… sad. "Look Jaune. We're not being mean. We're just expressing our opinions."

He stepped back putting his hands in his pockets. "Honestly no one really cares what happens or what you do for the most part. You need to learn to just not give a fuck sometimes."

Jaune looked down letting out a breath before looking up and nodding. "Thanks." He turned and walked off. Despite his tone he walked a little taller and he didn't seem as stiff.

The world froze and the voice of Messiah spoke to Minato.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Judgment Arcana."**_

" **Watch The boy closely for he will be a deciding factor in the fate of this world."**

Minato sighed internally, following after Jaune. _"I can't believe he's my counterpart in this world. He's gonna have a really stressful year. I just hope he doesn't break."_

Nora and Ren watched as both boys left when Nora suddenly jumped up and gasped. "Reny! We never introduced ourselves quick after them!" She shouted one foot on the bench the other on the table while making a fist and pointing after them with the other.

"Nora. Please calm down."

"Never!"

~ The locker rooms Jaune ~

Jaune was not having a good time. He knew coming to beacon was going to be difficult especially with his lack of training. It was a school to train hunters and huntresses though, so that could be fixed in time.

His bigger problem was painfully pointed out last night by Minato. The older boy wasn't a friend by any means, more like a blunt and honest acquaintance. He'd as good as said he didn't fit in with his style. Then there was the girl Minako.

She'd just come up to him after the headmaster addressed the student body and they actually hit it off pretty well, or at least he thought they had. He'd found her last night while looking for Minato and tried striking up a conversation. Sadly she'd given him the cold shoulder. When he'd asked why she finally responded saying she was just being polite earlier.

He sighed thinking back a couple of minutes to the cafeteria where not one but three people had told him his personality was too timid and that he tried to hard. I was just like his sisters back at home. for years they'd told him the same _. "So much for confidence dad."_ He shook his head and looked down at the slip of paper in his hand that had his locker number on it.

 _636_

"What the hell I don't even remember counting that high last night!" He shouted in a flash of anger from the pent-up nerves. People standing around the lockers looked at him giving him a wide berth.

Jaune put his hands over his face and took a deep breath trying to unwind. "Maybe I should try and find my other friend."

"Hey Ruby."

"Yes Yang?"

"Oh speak of the devil." Jaune said spotting Ruby talking to a blond girl.

~ 0 ~

Yang and Ruby were standing by their lockers talking when someone called out to Ruby. They both turned around to see a tall blonde boy. "Oh hey Jaune." Ruby said with a cheery wave.

Yang raised an eyebrow remembering him from last night and at how calm Ruby seemed to be with the guy. _"Oh my Oum. She has two friends? And ones a stud!"_ Yang pulled Ruby in to a headlock giving her a nuggy.

"So who's the stud huh sis."

Ruby fought as hard as she could to get out of the headlock but eventually gave up "Eew! Yaaannnng. He's just a friend. Now could you please let go?" Her sister grinned evilly and let go causing Ruby fall to the floor with an oof.

Jaune held a hand out to her and smiled. "Having a rough morning too I take it?"

Ruby took his hand and smiled pulling herself up. "Actually I'm having a great morning, I was about to go meat up with a friend I made last night." She said excitedly flashing a bright smile at Jaune.

"Oh, well that sounds great." Jaune said in a believably happy tone, feeling a little jealous. "Guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yup!" Ruby said letting the p pop in a way he'd only ever heard her do. "See you later Jaune." Ruby said waving over her shoulder as she walked off.

Jaune sighed and turned to Yang offering a hand. "Names Jaune Arc, sweet short…" His mind was pulled to the conversation he had in the cafeteria to the front of his mind. "… not too hard to say."

Yang smiled and took his hand shaking it. "Well nice to meet you lady killer, I've gotta go make sure Ruby doesn't get sidetracked."

Jaune smiled back. "Yeah. Tell me about it. I had to make sure my younger sister didn't day dream all day before I left home." He took his hand back rubbing his chin and thinking out loud. "I wonder if she's doing okay right now. Today's her first day in high school and everything."

Yang stopped and smiled warmly at his words. Having someone to relate to about younger sisters was a bonus. Not to mention it sounded like he was genuinely thinking about her and not just trying to prove they had common ground using Ruby as leverage. She arched a brow and grinned.

"Really, what's she like?" Jaune's eyes widened a little at the question. He hummed to himself taking a thinking pose. "Actually, she's a lot like your sister only Rouge is 13 almost 14 not 's actually really ambitious for her age too. Wants to prove herself being the youngest and all."

He laughed with a smile thinking about his youngest sister. "She's always been the driven type taking charge and leading her friends around."

Yang's face took on an appreciative look and she smiled at Jaune.

"What?" He asked relaxing at how easy it was to talk to this girl. _"Maybe it's just because I'm not trying to be confidant and just; oh, Oum Minato was right."_

Yang suddenly punched Jaune's arm playfully causing him a lot of real pain. He rubbed his arm smiling forcefully. "Ouch, that really hurt you know." Yang giggled and turned to follow Ruby while waving back at Jaune. "You're funny that wouldn't have even gone past your aura."

Jaune waved back a confused look on his face _. "What's an aura?"_

~ 0 ~

While Yang was walking off she couldn't help but think about Jaune. _"He seems like a pretty nice guy. Definitely easy on the eyes."_ She turned to look at him from the doorway and saw him still trying to find his locker. He was scratching the back of his head and looked around like a lost puppy. "He's… different. I think he'll be a good friend for ruby."

She leaned against the door frame to the locker rooms and watched him. She saw him accidentally walk around the corner to the girl's locker room that official students and upperclassmen used. Not 3 seconds later he came running back out a few shampoo bottles flying past him. One hit his face when he turned around to apologize. Yang couldn't hold in her laughter and smiled shaking her head. "He's such a spaz. I think I like him."

"Well then you wouldn't mind helping me watch him." Minato sighed, rolling his shoulder as his neck cracked while walking up behind Yang making her jump into a fighting stance. She relaxed seeing it was one of the people she met yesterday.

"Oh, hey pretty boy." Minato gave her a deadpan look that made her sweat drop. "What?" She asked shrugging.

Minato just blinked and gave an unimpressed look accompanied by a small crooked smile. "Nothing."

Yang put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side. "Okay then. So, what did you mean by helping you watch him?" she asked in a curious tone. Minato walked up next to her and looked into the locker room.

Looking in he saw Jaune sitting on the floor with a bunch of shampoo bottles around him and sighed. "I get the feeling he's gonna surprise us all, in a good way… I'm just not sure it'll be on the best of terms that he does it."

Yang rose an eyebrow and looked from Minato to Jaune and smiled at the sheepish expression on his face as he nodded and accepted the lecture from several girls that must have been seniors. Jaune bowed and the girls seemed to have forgiven him or at least decided it wasn't worth their time. Yang smiled, mixed feelings bubbling in her chest.

"What do you mean? He seems like a regular guy. Is there something you're not telling me?" Yang turned to Minato Eyes darkening to a purple. "I just met you yesterday but I get the feeling you know what your doing so I don't think you're lying, especially considering you're asking for my help."

Minato glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Yang just now noticed they were a similar silver color to her sister's eyes.

Yang pushed the stray thought away and stood up straight. "I only met him a few minutes ago but he seems nice enough and Ruby seems to get along well enough with him. She's always been a good judge of character for the most part."

Minato turned to face Yang and fixed her with an imperious stare. She couldn't look away and it felt like her chest was tightening up as if the pressure around them was increasing. Something in the back of her head screamed for her to look away.

Minato was searching her soul for that one trait that would be just the thing Jaune would need. If she had it then everything would be easier, if not well… may _Destiny_ have mercy on his soul if he couldn't find his guardian angel. _"Like Aigis was for me."_

Yang was starting to feel like her soul was being examined and she swore she felt her aura dropping. Then an alien feeling sprang up in her and she felt the urge to attack Minato. Her eyes flashed crimson but just before she did anything Minato looked away and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me Yang… Do you believe in destiny?"

Something in her felt a pull at those words. She felt like she was forgetting something important, or remembering something that never actually happened. She wanted to say no that her life was her own to make, and yet.

"Destiny… Is a tool."

The way she said it felt like an insult on her lips like when calling a jackass a tool. She had no idea why she said it but she felt a warm feeling spread through her body. Looking up she saw Minato smiling into the room watching Jaune. "Follow me."

~ Locker rooms with Weiss and Pyrrha ~

"And then he told me that I shouldn't get after her for bumping in to me. Ugh! can you believe him?"

Pyrrha smiled at Weiss and patted her shoulder. She'd been listening to her near bi polar rant on Minato for the past ten minutes now. It started with how well-mannered he was and ended with him lecturing her on bad manners and not thinking things through. Which, in all honesty sounded very much like the blunt and honest personality he displayed when she'd tried to talk with him.

 _"She must really like him to be dwelling on such a small thing for so long."_ Pyrrha grabbed her left arm with her right hand giving a supportive smile.

"Well Weiss it doesn't actually sound like he had a goal to upset you, more like he was trying to point out how to improve or avoid a bad situation." Said the Spartan with a cheery smile. "It sounds like he was trying to help you, I think he did the right thing."

Weiss huffed while folding her arms. "I agree, but that doesn't mean he had to be so rude about it." Pyrrha sweat dropped at the double standard Weiss had just put herself in and wondered if love really was such a confusing feeling. "Well wouldn't it be wise to straighten things out and let him know you plan to take his advice? Besides you can just ask for an apology if you feel he wronged you."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha and sighed letting her arms fall while leaning against her locker. She had a slight flush to her face and the reason was the young man they were discussing. She had feelings she couldn't quite describe. He intrigued her while at the same time she wanted to put him in his place, but she knew he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Weiss looked up at the taller girl and smiled, "I don't know what we'd talk about." She sighed. "you gave me a good reason but." Weiss looked down at her feet. "It's not like he'd care, more than likely he'd just look at me and say okay."

Pyrrha flinched at that and got the feeling Minato and Weiss weren't doing so well. He had said he wasn't a student and that he was only staying long enough to talk to the headmaster, but he had taken the time to speak with Weiss on more than one occasion and had even stayed the night. Rather close to Weiss as well. "Come to think of it he waved and smiled at you before we went to sleep."

The last part slipped out of the Spartans mouth and caused Weiss to blush. She let herself fall to the bench next to her locker, hands in her lap head down looking at her feet. She remembered. She didn't know why but that had made her kind of happy.

In all honesty the situation pissed her off. First, he acted like he didn't care, then he supported her followed by flipping to lecturing her not a minute later. She'd never met someone quite like him. He hadn't even thought much of her name. It was like her name was just part of a bigger puzzle _. "A puzzle named Weiss Schnee that he took the time to notice. And expend energy on."_ A small voice in the back of her head pointed out.

Weiss blushed and stood up having made up her mind to find Minato. "I'll talk to him and just see where things go." She said with an uncharacteristically warm smile on face. Pyrrha smiled back having inspired Weiss to take action while having avoided the topic of joining teams, but then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth a small gasp escaping her lips.

Weiss gave Pyrrha a strange look and put her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

Pyrrha looked down at Weiss and rubbed her arm nervously. "Minato said he was planning on talking to the headmaster this morning and that he wasn't planning on staying longer than he needed to."

A cold feeling started to spread through Weiss' chest at those words. She turned to face Pyrrha her face becoming the picture of anger at the thought that Pyrrha hadn't mentioned it earlier. That's when Minato's words passed through her mind. _"What right do you have, to yell at her like that. it's not her fault."_

Weiss deflated and took a deep breath. "Sorry Pyrrha. I… apologize it's not your fault. I'll go look for him now. Perhaps I would have better luck finding the headmaster first? Weiss left, a confidant air about her that Pyrrha hadn't noticed before. As the heiress walked off Pyrrha started to think. "She's already taken his advice to heart. I'm impressed. I wonder if I'll find someone who'll mean that much to me one day?"

~ 0 ~

Yang found herself in a long hallway deep in thought about what Minato had talked with her about. He said he had the ability to see people's potential and the moment they would prove themselves… She supposed it was his semblance, or at least a part of it. The part that worried her was that he'd seen Jaune reach his potential quite quickly even though he was, _below average,_ according to him. The catch was that Jaune's potential needed great loss and a guiding light that wound never waver to reach fruition.

Yang sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Minato had told her that if he didn't have this and she quotes "guardian angel" Jaune had the potential to use his power for terrible things… Great, but terrible.

She'd wanted to dismiss him as a loony but when he told her that he wasn't a student and he was going to speak with the headmaster she started to put weight behind his words.

Looking up at the sky she grimaced. The thing that had sold her was when he started telling her not only things that had happened to her that no one else should know but also how she felt and what she'd been thinking at the time. It was then that she really started to believe him.

"Oum what have I gotten myself in to?" she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just thought he was cute and would make a good friend for Ruby."

At that moment, an announcement went off. "All first-year candidates are to head to the cliffs for initiation."

She popped her neck and made her way to the cliff. The question Minato posed her still eating at her. _"Are you willing to help me make sure nothing bad happens, I get the feeling he'll play a key role in things to come. He needs you, if you refuse there are others that may help but the outcome may be worse for it."_

Yang grimaced and punched the wall next to her, her eyes flashing crimson and causing a few passersby to avoid her.

" _If you refuse, that is your choice, I'll look for the next best support for him."_

"Argh! This is bullshit, who is he to come out of nowhere and throw me off my groove like that!" Yang shouted. A small voice in her head asked. "Are you talking about Jaune or Minato? Or perhaps…"

Yang clenched her fists shaking her head and stomped storming off towards the cliff.

~ 0 ~

Minato watched the tall green clad man and his assistant as they stood by the edge of the cliff. To his surprise they were already aware of his presence at the school, which in hindsight wasn't actually very surprising considering he'd asked all the staff he found yesterday where Ozpin was so as to speak with him.

"So." The man named Ozpin spoke drawing Minato's attention. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Ozpin asked eyeing the blue haired youth before him. His deputy Glynda Goodwitch stood off to the side, scroll in hand doing the same.

Minato looked from Glynda to Ozpin and tried to read him… but couldn't. When he tried to dive into the mans soul multiple voices and overlapped images met him. Shrugging Minato put his hands in his pockets leaning back. "In all honesty, I have no clue."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as did Glynda behind him. "So why are you here?"

Minato looked him dead in the eyes and shrugged. "Have you received a letter from a person named Elizabeth or a place addressed as The Velvet Room?"

At his words Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly. "I take it you are Minato Arisato."

All Ozpin received was a deadpan stare and a nod.

~ Authors notes ~

For the people who said all girls do around Minato is blush he only actually talked with Weiss. Pyrrha on the other hand flushes/ blushes because of nerves while Minato used a charm spell on Weiss to get her to be as inattentive as possible so he could avoid conflict. Weiss doesn't like him at the moment but admires his actual manners and his impressive "Aura" as he displayed in the first chapter.

Also I'll be leaving his relationship choice up to the readers. The candidates and numbers will be at the end of every chapter in authors notes so leave your votes in the review section, PM me or go to the poll I made. Your choice readers.

Also Ruby is not a candidate because Minato is 21 in my story and 15 x 21 is illegal where I'm from so… yeah it just feels weird to me.

As far as Minato's personality goes it'll follow his more antisocial personality from the game, the psychopath Minato who understands people and emotions but can't empathize.

(Note a psychopath is not a crazy killer that's just what Hollywood says to sell movies.)

As always, I own neither of these amazing franchises and hope to one day own one like them. Till then I'd love it if you guys would please Favorite, Follow and review so I can keep improving. Thank you.

Well I'm done with this rewrite. Hope you guys enjoy.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. Drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Okay I'll be keeping track of Minako's social links as well.

Their social links will of course operate differently seeing as Minato already has all of his persona, and Minako will get the ultimate persona when she maxes out the social link.

with Minako her thing will be a power boost from every link level. Her over all power aka aura will increase until she can manifest another persona.

Also, she doesn't have control over her persona like Minato. When she summons them, they have a will of their own and can only appear for a few seconds like in the games.

Minato on the other hand will gain abilities and regain the trust of his other persona based on who he maxes the social link for. He will gain ultimate attacks and healing abilities when an arcana reaches max level.

This doesn't mean he's been nerffed by any means. Earlier in this chapter something happened that made almost all of his persona turn their backs on him.

They're still there and he is powerful enough to force them to use abilities they just won't help him willingly. So he does indeed keep all of his power it's just more dependant on his abilities instead of the entities themselves cooperating with him.

Minato however respects boundaries and will refrain from taking liberties with their own powers. Remember Minato is practically abilitlyless without persona and must rely on anything he himself has learned and his own mental and physical prowess.

Thanatos being Minato's main persona now will heavily influence his over all personality.

When fighting but Thanatos won't be limited to a few abilities like in the game. He is the god of Peaceful death and Oblivion and will have all of his lore powers. The power of the wild card is his to summon beings but their powers are not his.

The only arcana he has control over are

The Fool - his own initial arcana

Death - He harbored the god of death for so long inside him

Universe - The only character in SMT & Persona granted access to it by The Great Will

Physically Minato's also a master at using all basic weapon types minus knifes. Such as the types in the Persona games. Long swords, Sabers, Rapiers, Spears, Axes, Gauntlets/ gloves, great swords, Katanas, Bows and maybe Hand guns/ pistols.

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown- 10

Unknown- 10

Unknown- 10

Minato Arisato- 1

Yang Xiao Long- 2

Ruby Rose- 1

Jaune Arc- 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos- 10

Weiss Schnee- 1

Blake Belladonna- 1

Pyrrha Nikos- 1

Jaune Arc- 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** \- (Thanatos for Minato / Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	3. Chapter 3

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

As always, I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY bless those mad geniuses.

Please favorite, follow and review. Now without further ado, enjoy.

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

'words with implied meaning'

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 3 ~

 _~ We?_ Who is this _we_ you speak of? ~

~ 0 ~

Minato put his left hand on his waist leaning on his left leg tilting his head slightly. "Well, I think you have a better idea as to why I'm here than I do then."

Ozpin nodded before taking a sip from his mug and held his other arm out cane in hand two fingers extended out to Glynda. "The letter with the blue envelope if you would Glynda." She nodded and handed him a blue letter that she pulled from the folder under her scroll.

Ozpin gave Minato a firm look and handed the letter over slowly. Minato accepted it with a quiet thank you to the older man and then began to read.

" _Dear Wizard, I am sending this contraption known as a letter to you because I do not own a device known as a scroll. Funny how to me that is a piece of parchment don't you think, ah but I'm rambling."_

" _A dear friend of mine, Minato Arisato, will be making his way to you shortly and I give you the option to decide how to best use him. He is very strong and I do say that from experience… he can hit very hard. I've seen beasts tremble at the pure unbridled power he possesses. Of course, I do not mean to exaggerate so feel free to, as you would say 'throw him to the wolves' to test him. I have full confidence he will obliterate any opposition."_

" _When he has proved himself to you, feel free to make him a teacher, assistant, attack dog, student or whatever you deem prudent. For mental health sake, be wary he asks a lot of questions if given the opportunity. Have a wonderful day."_

 _Elizabeth_

 _P.S._

… _he can be very unyielding if you upset him or do not respect his beliefs._

Minato finished reading the letter and made a rather distasteful face at having been as good as signed over. _"Elizabeth, I swear when I get my hands on you."_ He sighed letting his shoulders drop. _"At least she gave me an out."_ He looked up at the two teachers raising an eyebrow at the threatening glare he received from the woman Glynda. Looking back at the letter he re-read it and didn't see anything that would garner suspicion.

"So?" Minato asked in a monotone voice seriously wanting to avoid conflict.

The two teachers looked at each other and back to Minato. Ozpin took another sip from his mug turning to face the cliff. "I won't ask if we can trust you."

At his words Glynda opened her mouth to retort but Ozpin held up the hand holding his cane, silencing her. "He could have done much more damage if he kept to himself." He sighed. "But you decided to seek me out as well as had a letter arrive beforehand."

Minato nodded conceding the obvious point. "Not to mention I don't get to choose what I do while I'm here" he said in an annoyed drawl.

Nodding Ozpin took a sip from his mug before responding. "So it would seem. Instead I'll ask you this."

Minato watched the headmaster as he looked out over the emerald forest and walked up next to him taking note of how a few stones began to float ever so slightly around him. "Do you believe in destiny Mr. Arisato?"

A small frown came to Minato's face as he glanced to the side silver meeting brown. "I believe that question no longer applies to me anymore, and hasn't for some time."

The silence that followed Minato's response was deafening. So much so the warm summer breeze that passed by was like a wave crashing against stone. Ozpin sipped his mug once more and then took a deep breath. "Well destiny is a fickle mistress."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

Ozpin gave an exasperated sigh. "Why can't she believe in me for a change?"

Minato's frown turned into a grin. "Because she's a bitch like her sister Fate and their brother time. Even though they have different names, they deliver us all to the same end."

Suddenly both men burst out in hysterical laughter causing Glynda to jump, dropping her scroll in surprise at the sudden outburst. "What in the world?" She picked up her scroll with a huff striding up to Ozpin, cuffing him on the back of the head.

She attempted to do the same to Minato who easily stepped under her hand and took a couple of steps back still smiling; that is until a rock kissed his nose giving him a perfect view of the cloudless sky.

Rubbing his nose, he looked down at Glynda narrowing his eyes at the smug smile on her face. "I win." She said coyly before she turned to walk towards the launchpads a swagger in her step and a sway in her hips. "Boys." He heard her say just before she left earshot.

Minato raised an eyebrow and looked at Ozpin as he turned while fixing his glasses. Despite the outburst his face was the picture of calm, minus the slight twitch in his upper lip. He fixed Minato with a serious stare and took a deep breath. "Tell me, how is your landing strategy?"

Minato lifted a hand and made a so, so gesture to which Ozpin smiled and walked away gesturing for him to follow.

~ 0 ~

Minako was not in a good mood. Her day had started out nice with a good night's rest, which she was surprised to have gotten having slept on a hard floor in a room full of people. She'd had a great breakfast, if a little strange when a ginger haired girl started shouting about going after someone and then yelled something about pancakes.

The highlight of the morning had been weapons maintenance with her new target er friend, Ruby Rose. The girl, true to her word loved weapons. In less than five minutes she corrected several miss-calibrations and replaced a faulty spring as well as cleaned out the flying wire motor in her weapons.

Minako was impressed and found new value in keeping this girl even after obtaining the persona from her. The only thing she'd had to do was divulge exactly what her weapons were, which wasn't all that bad. They were trick weapons. Twin blades that connected and extended into a gladius. They also tripled as grappling tools to help with zooming around a battlefield… or pulling victims in closer for a critical blow.

She sighed looking up to her right. Her mood started to rapidly go downhill from there. The source of her souring mood was the Blue haired boy a few people over from her.

She watched him and took a sharp breath when he looked right at her. His silver eyes eating away at her nerves, it was like he could read her mind just by looking into her eyes.

A shuddered passed through her and she turned to face the forest with a scowl. There was a red tint to her cheeks. She hated him, he set her on edge and Orpheus had been telling her to be wary of him since she forged the social link with him. She'd pulled on his power to try and see what persona he held but something had forced her out of his soul.

She grit her teeth and crossed her arms. _"He knows I tried to do something."_ She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. _"He most likely doesn't even have the slightest clue what, but what was it that forced me out?"_

She started wringing her hands as a thought crossed her mind. _"It couldn't have been his persona could it? No. I'm the only one with this power."_ Her extensive research on the topic had said as much. Then again. There was that day those two men in suits with badges had been looking for her at the library she frequented. Specifically the computer she had used. "Thank god the library didn't have sign in codes or cameras on the computers."

Shaking her head she continued to watch Minato for a few more seconds when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"So Minako, whose team are you aiming for?"

Minako blinked and turned to face Ruby, her brain changing gears from her personal life to her manipulation skills. In all honesty, she hadn't put much thought into it having been more focused on forging social links.

Now that she thought about it, If the rumors were true Pyrrha Nikos would make an excellent partner _. "Or even that Schnee Heiress, she must have gotten training from the best tutors around Remnant. Maybe I could try and learn from them if we were on the same team."_

Glancing at Ruby she noted how her eyes gleamed with the a very similar silver to Minato's and a sudden aversion to being on the same team came over her.

"Well I was thinking Weiss Schnee or Pyrrha Nikos if I couldn't get on the same team as you". She said with a smile so fake it looped back around to real.

Ruby rubbed her left arm behind her back and tapped her foot on the square beneath her while looking down. "Actually, I was hoping to get on a team with my sister Yang."

A 'yo' was heard a few people down. Minako looked around seeing aforementioned blond and her eyes widened at the perceptiveness of the girl. Giggling a bit she turned her attention back to Ruby who looked shyly up at Minako. "That's fine Ruby, like I said I have other people I'll be watching for."

Her response made the young reaper smile more confidently as she held up a peace sign. "Cool."

~ 0 ~

Yang had come to the decision that she didn't want the responsibility of helping keep track of Jaune, not that she disliked him or anything. It was just that she couldn't see herself spending her time helping him out.

She was a seventeen year old college girl training to be a huntress. She didn't want to waste her time playing babysitter. She looked over at Ruby. well not for some guy she'd just met anyways.

She continued looking at her sister who was talking with her new friend Minako when she heard her name. "Yo!" She shouted waving at the two.

When she didn't get her sisters attention a pang of jealousy hit her. She'd been thinking about how she ditched her yesterday to get her to make friends, which had actually worked.

She was proud her baby sister had made not one but two friends and what's more was they seemed like they'd be good for her. It was just that she didn't consider how little time she'd spend with her now.

" _I've gotta get on the same team as her, to hell with everything else."_ Yang looked over to Jaune who was standing right next to Minato. He'd told her he wasn't a student so she had no idea why he was standing on a launch pad except that he must be taking his self appointed task of watching Jaune seriously.

" _Well if he's that determined, he can watch Jaune himself and find a different 'guardian angel'. Ruby's my priority. I won't lose her like I almost. Like we lost mom."_

Yang grimaced shaking her head and pushed the old memory away. _"Come on girl game face."_ She grinned and took a stance turning her head to face the headmaster who began to speak.

~ 0 ~

A gentle breeze blew by as Ozpin looked at all the students present. He noted that with the addition of a late applicant there were an uneven number of students. Even if more than half wouldn't become official students already that still meant one person wouldn't get an opportunity by default. _"Well, I suppose this will be an opportunity to get them to take this more seriously."_

Clearing his throat and stepping in front of the row of applicants he gave them an expressionless stare and began his instructions.

"Now in a few moments you will be practicing your landing strategy after completion of reaching the valley safely you will make your way to ruined temple situated at the far end of the forest by a ravine." He took a sip from his mug and continued his instructions. "There you will find relics, it is your mission to take one and bring it back here."

He paused and let the teens converse. He heard a few snickers at the simplicity of the task and smiled at their naivete.

"You will have only 8 hours to accomplish this task and there will be no ride you must find your own way back to school. That includes climbing back up the cliff."

He closed his eyes anticipating the response to the next bit of instructions. "As you know, hunters work in groups quite often and as such you will be receiving a partner. This person will be as such for you remaining tenure here at Beacon. It is imperative that you work well with this person. That being said, you will be partnered up with the first person you make eye contact with once you touch the forest floor."

He was interrupted by a loud outburst from the mass of students behind him and grinned but quickly hid it behind his mug.

"Quiet! Continued outbursts will be verbal acknowledgement of disqualification." Glynda shouted cracking her crop.

The students grew silent. "Thank you Glynda. Now, two more things. not everyone will make a pair so it is in your best interest to partner up as soon as possible and not hold off for anyone in particular or you will be, as they say. The odd man out, quite literally."

A wave of concerned whispers washed across the students as what the headmaster said sunk in. No being picky or you might not make the cut was the clear message.

"The last thing. To even out the odd roster one of your colleagues is not a real applicant and if you are teamed up with them you will be asked to leave the school and try again next year. However if you are partnered with the mole you will be first on the waiting list in the event someone leaves or graduates early. good luck."

Glynda stepped forward and held up her scroll eyeing the students as they got into ready positions. "Now if there are no questions we will begin."

~ 0 ~

Jaune bit his thumb nervously. The last thing the headmaster had said scared him.

 _"One of your colleagues is not a real applicant and if you are teamed up with them you will be asked to leave the school and try again next year… good luck."_

Had he been found out so soon? But How? And why? It wasn't fair. He hadn't even gotten to officially become a student and it looked like all his dreams were dashed.

A hand rested on his shoulder startling him. He flinched looking to his right. To his surprise he'd been standing next to Minato. " _How did I miss him before?"_

Scratching his nose he greeted the older boy. "Oh hey Minato, nice day huh?" Minato looked back at Jaune with a piercing gaze.

"Uuuuuuh?" Jaune felt a relaxing feeling spread through his body and his nerves calmed down a little. Was it just him or were Minato's eyes glowing slightly?

Minato's brow rose and he looked up at the sky noting a storm coming in. What Jaune thought was a conversation filler was his subconscious telling him to be wary of the weather, and with good reason. "Messiah you truly are a fascinating persona, very weak but versatile and unwavering."

Jaune looked at Minato's hand which was still on his shoulder and laughed nervously. He pushed Minato's hand away and sighed giving him a pained look. He wasn't one to just trust people but he would feel even worse than now if someone else lost out on their dreams because of him. "Hey Minato."

The boy blinked waiting for Jaune to continue.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It might be a good idea to avoid me if you wanna be a student here."

Minato gave Jaune a deadpan stare and then turned to face him completely. "And whys that?"

Jaune looked surprised at the question expecting him to just accept what he said and move on with whatever it was he was planning on doing. "Well it's because I'm the one who isn't a real student. I.

He sighed, his voice becoming a whisper. "I faked my transcripts to get in here and I'm sure what the headmaster said earlier was about me so."

Minato laughed startling Jaune as he turned to face the cliff again. "Jaune, he wasn't talking about you… of that I'm sure." Minato said, his face the picture of calm and reassuring. "By the way. I'm not actually a student."

Jaune's jaw dropped finally putting two and two together. Minato was older than he was which begged the question why he was at initiation. Now with what Ozpin had said it was obvious now.

"Your th."

Minato cut Jaune off, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face forward. "Also I wouldn't go around admitting that you faked your way in to anyone else. Remember sometimes you need to learn to just not give a fuck. It doesn't matter how you got here just how you stay."

Jaune looked dumbfounded at the response. His jaw went slack and his eyes went up to the right thinking about what Minato just said. "Wait. What?" Jaune was about to turn back to Minato when a heavy hand smacked his back making him stumble partially off the square he was standing on.

"Don't worry Jaune, just keep your legs straight when you hit the water."

A look of fear spread across Jaune's face. He was about to ask what that was supposed to mean when a sudden feeling of weightlessness came over him while the blue haired boy got smaller and smaller as he sailed through the air. He could have sworn that his placid face grew a small crooked smile.

 _"Okay note to self, stay away from that guy."_ Jaune thought as he flew through the air… he screamed when his sanity finally caught up with him.

~ 0 ~

As the young spartan flew through the air she contemplated her predicament. She hadn't thought about who she would team up with and had instead focused on her internal struggle. She'd come to vale hoping to avoid being noticed and held up on a pedestal, which had worked to an extent.

Thanks to the talk she'd had with Weiss' friend, or was he her boyfriend? She'd discovered that her desire to not be known was a bit narcissistic and self centered.

She wanted to avoid people that knew who ' _The_ ' Pyrrha Nikos was but hadn't thought about just what that meant. Minato was definitely not your average man but seemed to treat everyone as equals, you didn't matter unless he thought so.

It was a very selfish way of thinking but after spending the better part of a night and her morning contemplating that way of thinking, was he really? After all, attention and respect are gained and given at the pace of the grantor not the grantee.

" _Maybe I should speak with him if I get the chance. It's definitely worth knowing more about his views."_

The scream of a girl suddenly passed over her and she looked around to see who it was that needed help but she couldn't see anyone. She shrugged assuming they were afraid of heights and focused on her own position.

A determined look came to her face and she pulled out her shield Akouo as she fell past the tree line. _"I'm going to try and find Weiss. If they're close my chances of seeing him increase… and I think he'd be a good friend."_ She crashed through a few trees and landed on the forest floor pulling her spear out and shifting it in to its rifle form scanning the area for grimm.

Seeing nothing and hearing no suspicious sounds she relaxed putting her weapons away. She sighed looking up and saw a few others fly by on their way to the ground Weiss was among them. Grinning she plotted her course and headed off.

After walking for a couple minutes she looked up to the sky trying to determine the direction she had to go. To her dismay she could barely see the sky. Sighing she wiped some sweat from her brow. Looking back down she saw a large clearing with plenty of sunlight and jogged over hoping to get a better grasp on her location.

In the middle of the clearing she saw small lake that seemed to be pretty deep if the black at the center was anything to go by. She had Walking up to the edge kneeling down and looked into the water. It seemed safe to drink and she cupped her hands downing a few mouthfuls.

While looking into the depth of the lake she thought about her home back in Mistral and the life she'd left behind. It had been comfortable and luxurious sure, but it just wasn't what she wanted. She looked at her reflection in the water and contemplated just why she was putting herself through all this.

"Why did I leave Mistral? I know it was uncomfortable with being treated like the invincible girl but… why did I feel the need to run?"

She didn't have an answer for herself. She was just a seventeen year old huntress in training, granted she was smart for her age and well learned but, she was no philosopher or psychologist. She just wanted friends to like her for who she was not what she was.

A small voice spoke to her and her reflection in the water seemed to come to life. "But Pyrrha the invincible girl is part of who we are. No amount of running will change that." A wave of anger and self-loathing came over her and she dashed her hand against the reflection causing the water to become murky with silt.

"I know that!" She shouted at no one. Her shoulders dropping as she slumped to the ground, a knot forming in her throat. "…I know that." she repeated in a melancholy tone a few tears coming to her eyes.

She took a deep breath and wiped at her tears. She couldn't be weak right now. She was in the middle of initiation and a lapse in concentration could be dangerous. She opened her eyes and looked back at the water, watching the silt settle. After a few seconds she could see her reflection returning… only she was sure she didn't have blue eyes.

~ 0 ~

Cold. Cold wet and dark were the three things that Jaune could describe about his surroundings. He was far from calm but he kept still knowing freaking out under water would deplete his oxygen supply. He couldn't believe it. Not only had he been shot off a cliff about two-hundred feet above the forest floor but he'd landed in a lake. Yes a lake!

If Minato hadn't told him to keep his legs straight he's sure he would have died from the impact with the water. He might have been inexperienced in combat but he was far from stupid. At that height and speed the surface tension would make the water act like concrete.

He'd put his legs together hand kept them straight but it had still hurt like a bitch and he couldn't feel his left leg. He was almost sure it was sprained or broken. That on top of Crocea Mors along with his armor dragged him down towards the bottom of the lake.

He was terrified. Was he gonna die like this? Some stupid casualty in initiation? It made his stomach churn and if he hadn't been under water tears would be filling his vision. He didn't know what to do. No one was around to help him. He was on his own.

He was doomed. "Even if I managed to get out How am I gonna complete initiation? Not to mention just surviving with a hurt leg."

He felt his right foot meet the bottom of the lake. Yup his left leg definitely had no feeling in it. He just sat there at the bottom of the lake. "This is it. I'm such a failure. I never should have left home."

Looking up he could barely see the surface. He wondered if this was what the light at the end of the tunnel people described was like. The faces of his family passed through his mind. They'd be devastated to learn he'd died.

A feeling of guilt came over him. Was he actually gonna give up without even trying? How much of a wimp was he? He'd grown up being coddled and spoiled. He never had to work to hard for anything in his life before. Maybe this was why his father had refused to train him and his family had started to distance themselves from him?

His fickle attitude and lack of drive. Hell he'd walked into this thinking it wouldn't be to hard and now he was gonna die.

Confidence. That's what his father had said. All he needed was confidence. Look where his confidence had gotten him.

" _Jaune. You need to learn to just not give a fuck sometimes."_

That boys words rang in his head. He didn't know why but they pissed him off. What the hell was that supposed to do!? Was he just telling him to give up? To let things go?

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists trying to take a step forward, his feet sinking into the silt a bit.

" _Screw that!"_

He pushed off the lake bottom reaching up. His lungs were already burning and he couldn't use his left leg.

" _I don't wanna die like this."_

He grabbed at the side of the lake digging his fingers into the silt and mud feeling bone shards and shells cutting into his soft hands. He winced, gasping and losing even more precious air.

" _I'm not dying here. Not like this!"_

He kicked his right leg and pulled his hands out of the mud thrusting them back in like he was climbing a ladder. He felt his hands getting cut up like Swiss cheese and he could see the blood being diluted by the water as he bled. The cold temperature and the blood loss made his hands numb but he fought through it as he put one hand over the other kicking up off the side of the lake.

" _Oum damn it this hurts."_

Looking up with a pained expression he was almost to the surface but his heart almost stopped. There was something waiting at the edge of the water. He saw it lash out and disturb the silt.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why! I was almost there."_ Gritting his teeth he felt the last of his breath leaving him and he saw darkness encroaching on his vision.

He shoved his foot into the wall of mud and pulled his left hand out drawing Crocea Mors from its sheath in a reverse grip.

" _Fuuuuck!."_

~ 0 ~

The young spartan looked into her reflection trying to figure out why her eyes were blue. Leaning forward she got so close her nose almost touched the water. Then she saw something move.

"AHHH!"

The surface of the water broke and she felt something grab her. She pulled back expecting the grimm to pull her into the water but to her surprise it pushed back. That stacked on top of her own reaction pushed her off balance and she tumbled backwards on top of her shield and sword.

"RAAGHHH!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There straddling her waist and soaking wet, blonde hair covering half his face with one visible cobalt eye and a sword raised to strike her was a boy. Not a grimm. Not even an animal, but a boy. The same boy she'd seen being sick on the airship yesterday.

She blinked. Her emerald eyes widening at the solid thunk of his sword landing right next to her face.

The boy was breathing heavily and gasping for breath but he had her dead to rights. Her heels were stuck in the mud her waist pinned by his own weight. His knees were under her arms at her armpits stopping her from maneuvering past raising her hands in surrender.

One of his hands was beside her head and the other was gripping the handle to his sword. She was stunned. Someone had just bested her. Whoever he was had just beaten Pyrrha Nikos.

To her surprise the boy fell over spreading out. His chest heaved and he spluttered coughing up some water.

She blinked a few times sitting up. She was in shock. If it had been a grimm she'd be dead. Looking to her left the boy had rolled over and was actively throwing up quite a surprising amount of water and silt.

She stood up and brushed herself off watching the boy curiously with a worried expression. "Why was he in the lake?" Looking over she tilted her head then her eyes widened. Had he been down there since he landed. _"Did he land directly into the lake! He must have shot straight to the bottom. How did he get back up without drowning it must be at least over fifty feet deep to get so dark."_

Looking over at the boy she noted his armor and the sword. "He's way to heavy to have swum up that far in a couple minutes." That's when she noticed his hands. They were raw and cut up with blood flowing generously onto the grass around them.

"He must have climbed up the side using the water to jump up by feet at a time. But why isn't his aura healing him?"

Jaune coughed a couple more times and then fell back on his heels taking a deep breath. "I th-thought. I was hugh was gonna die." He dropped onto his back taking gasping deep breaths, his chest heaving.

"Hello." Pyrrha said in a nervous tone. She didn't know who he was but since they were most likely being watched the eye contact they had made meant they were partners.

Jaune turned his head looking at the redhead with an expression she couldn't quite read. It made her feel uncomfortable. Like she was being judged.

To her surprise the boy nodded towards her. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He struggled to his feet favoring his right leg. You are?

Pyrrha was surprised. Was he being serious? Did he really not know who she was? She put a hand on her chest forcing a smile. "Pyrrha Nikos." She tilted her head and gave him a skeptical look as she stood up as well. She had to be sure. "Don't you know who I am?"

~ 0 ~

Something inside Jaune snapped. He didn't know what but he knew why. Ever since he was a baby people always coddled him. Treated him like some stupid kid. Honestly it made him feel like shit.

Then there was all the praise for accomplishing the smallest things. The only person who had ever treated him like a normal person was his paw paw, but that old man had died when he was very young.

Ever since it was awe Jaune this, and poor Jaune that. He was sick of it. His father always told him all he needed was confidence but he remembered that night he overheard his parents talking about how he just wouldn't make it by himself.

Well he decided he'd show them he'd show them all. He stole his dads sword Crocea Mors and emptied out his saving account. He packed a bag of clothes bought a one way ticket to vale and never looked back.

When he got here he'd seen some scary shit Like that man and woman by the port town the train had dropped him at. Then he'd found a information broker and met with a crime lord to get his transcripts.

Once he'd gotten to Beacon he tried to make friends but everyone had already had friends that came with them from their primary schools. Out of the two friends he'd made one was just being polite and the other ditched him.

The only person who'd helped him, given him good advice and made him feel like he had a chance was Minato and he didn't even think they were friends.

Clenching his hands and wincing at the pain he glared at the redhead and let out a frustrated breath.

"No. I don't know who you are. Should I?"

The girl looked confused. "Um. Well. I though."

Jaune turned to face her his glare intensifying. "You thought what? That you were some special person that everyone should know? That I'm stupid for not knowing your name? Huh! Well news flash. I don't have a freaking clue who you are now get over yourself!"

Pyrrha blinked, a few stunned tears coming to her face. She'd never seen someone react like that to her. It made her feel like trash. Did some people actually feel that way about her. _"Do I hold myself on a pedestal?"_

A voice in the back of her head whispered to her. _"You did leave Mistral to avoid your own fame. Then again really? How famous is a rookie championship winner? Despite winning 4 times your not as good as a fully trained huntress. You wouldn't be here otherwise. Not to mention this boy wouldn't have caught you off guard."_

Pyrrha bowed deeply, her hands in front of her. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you or imply anything. I just… I'm sorry."

Jaune watched her skeptically. He didn't feel like he'd done anything wrong but he regretted lashing out when he saw her tears. _"Fuck. Now I feel like an asshole for making her cry."_

He sighed his shoulders sagging. "No. I'm sorry for lashing out."

Pyrrha looked up a surprised look on her face. She wiped away a few tears letting out a breath. "Why. Why are you apologizing?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head but winced pulling his hand back and looking at his hands. They were pretty bad. He looked up at the girl and shrugged. "It's not your fault. I've been having a really bad day and I thought I was gonna die a couple minutes ago." He looked back at the now calm lake.

He looked away embarrassed. "Sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Pyrrha looked at the boy and a warm feeling spread through her chest, her shoulders relaxing. "Mmm." She nodded happily her emerald eyes sparkling. "Of course."

Jaune bowed low like she had, trying to be respectful. "Lets start over. The names Jaune Arc. Short sweet roles off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Pyrrha burst out laughing at the situation. She was gonna need some time to sort through all this latter.

"Pyrrha Nikos, and it looks like we're partners." She said holding out her hand as well. She was about to take his hand when she looked down frowning. "Why haven't you used your aura to heal yourself?"

Jaune looked at her like she'd spoken a different language. "What now?"

~ 0 ~

Blake was fuming. She liked to think she had good control of her emotions but the mood she was in attested to the contrary. Her thoughts had been filled with the argument from yesterday. The boy with the blue hair had torn down all of her arguments like it was nothing, and done it reasonably. Hell he even told her things she didn't know and offered solutions.

She grit her teeth and sliced a thick branch clean off a tree with Gambol Shroud. "What right does he have to, to"…

" _To tear apart your ideologically flawed arguments?"_ a small voice in the back of her mind betrayed her.

"They're not ideologically flawed! It's not right. You can't treat people that way. It's discrimination!" She shouted at the empty forest causing a few birds to fly off.

She growled and put her weapon away trudging off _. "No matter what he said about capitalism and stuff, the laws are skewed to discriminate against Faunus. He probably practiced those lines to shut up people like me who talk about unfair work conditions."_

The voice in her head whispered to her again, " _But was he not right that you can leave if you so desire? Even if life becomes exceedingly difficult you must be the one to make that choice and struggle or comply and live with the unfairness of it all. Either way the road is a long and arduous one, don't you think?"_

Slowing to a more sedate pace Blake sighed and looked up at the sky through the trees, her eyes watching as a gray cloud drifted closer in her direction the sky darkening a bit even though it had been clear not an hour earlier.

She closed he eyes and continued walking with a more determined stride. She opened her eyes and they burned with a new determination. "Maybe I should ask him what he would do? Not just how the system functions. I wonder what his answer would be then?"

A small smile came to her lips at a sudden epiphany. "Maybe he avoided telling me what to do so I'd think about what he said instead of brushing him off and labeling him a racist." She folded her arms. "Even though I kinda did that anyways." Shaking her head a small laugh came to her lips. "He certainly got on my nerves enough to keep the whole thing in mind. He's much cleverer than I thought. I'll definitely need to have an actual conversation with him."

A new spring in her step and a fire burning in her eyes she continued on. She was determined to get through this and have a very long conversation with… him? "Oh Oum." she face palmed. "What was his name?"

~ 0 ~

Minato was slowly making his way through the forest. He'd patted Jaune's back on the cliff to change his launch trajectory to land in the lake he saw from the cliff to make sure the boy didn't die. He knew he'd faked his transcripts from looking into his memories. It wasn't ideal to continue to baby him so he was gonna let the kid work for his misguided dream.

He'd waited behind a tree for the boy to come to the surface. Making sure to stay out of sight from anyone who came by. The blonde girl Yang and Minako had both passed by earlier. At different times and in different directions but he had a sneaking suspicion Minako was hunting for the blonde.

To his mild surprise Jaune hadn't even tried to get out of the lake. He could sense the boy was still awake. Had he simply given up? His question was answered when he sensed the boy start to climb his way out of the lake. He was in pain but he needed the pain to learn. To grow.

He would have helped him out but the girl Pyrrha came by and stopped at the lake. It was surprising to see how Jaune through shear willpower and drive, literally dragged his way out of the lake and took the girl down. He was mildly impressed. The girl was supposedly a championship fighter and she never lost. Or so her soul had told him.

After seeing everything work out between the two he'd headed off to the destination of the relics Ozpin had instructed them to obtain. Although his task was as a dis-qualifier. He hoped he came across Minako before she found herself a partner. She wasn't fit for a school environment.

To many impressionable minds around a manipulator like her would not turn out well. If he'd caught her a year earlier maybe she wouldn't be set in her ways. But as a fresh college student he doubted anything short of traumatic would change her.

After walking for a couple of minutes a clap of thunder sounded throughout the forest causing the birds and other forest life to scurry about. Minato watched closely as they fled for shelter. Surprisingly some predators ran beside prey. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at the sky.

It was steadily getting darker with the clouds rapidly converging on the forest. He sniffed the air and a grimace came across his face. The clouds were moving far too fast for a non-windy day and the updraft would cause tall trees to at least sway… but nothing. There was also a distinct lack of ozone in the air.

Whatever that cloud was bringing wasn't a rain storm. At least not yet. The clouds were hiding something. "That boy, Jaune is perceptive if he detected that. Even subconsciously."

Just as he stepped through a bush a growl met his ears making him grow quiet. He turned to see what it was expecting a wolf or wild dog of some sort. It had to be a rabid animal to not run with the others. He looked to his right where the growl came from. "Or it's an eight foot tall Black wolf with red eyes and a bone carapace." He sighed tiredly.

"Wow. You know what I'm not even surprised anymore. I've been through to much shit to care if its this or a Leviathan."

A few more creatures similar to the first but much smaller crept in through the brush surrounding him. They weren't as armored but they looked lighter and more ferocious. Judging by the way they all watched him and then looked to the larger one they seemed to have some kind of pack mentality. That or they were intelligent and waiting for the more powerful one to act.

He sighed leaning back with his left and on his upper back, taking in every detail from body structure to muscle mass and the armor location as well as height, reach and… He smiled. Though he had noticed the similarities to shadows he noted how these creatures lacked a soul or emotions. They were empty. When he looked into their eyes he found an insatiable hunger to consume everything.

An old poem came to the front of his mind as he looked in to the abyss that was these creatures being.

" _We fear the light but we seek it thus, we despise the dark but it is our nature, we want what we cannot have and we are that which we lack, to consume is to satiate, to satiate is to ruin, to ruin is to start anew, to start anew is to repeat the cycle, we are what we are, no more no less, we are the beginning and the end, there is no escape, for that which is borne from nothing shall return to nothing."_

"Well I suppose I should kill you right." He looked around and noticed how all of his exits had been blocked. "Well at least they think they've blocked all my exits. He noticed the glint of a security camera up in a tree. We should put on a nice show for the people watching.

" **Yes lets."** The voice of the god of death rumbled. A chilly mist began to swirl on the ground around Minato's feet expanding to fill the clearing.

Let's leave them wanting more. He took a low Japanese katana draw stance that he'd learned from Kazushi and shamelessly altered to fit the new weapon he'd grown fond off since he stopped the fall. Call him biased but using Lucifer's blade right now probably wouldn't be the best idea.

A long, thin, straight navy blue sheath appeared in his left hand and he held it at his waist where a katana would be. The only differences from the styled he'd bastardized was instead of holding the sword back against his hip and gripping close to the hilt for a quick draw he held it close to his belly and gripped the handle in the middle. The second difference was instead of leaning on his hind leg with his chest facing to the side and down he leaned on his front leg keeping his back straight.

~ 0 ~

Off to the side just outside of the clearing in a bush a pair of amber eyes widened. "That stance." She clenched her teeth gripping Gambol Shroud tightly.

Yesterday she thought the boy had looked familiar. It turns out she was right, but who he reminded her of was not who she thought originally. The similarities between the young man in front of her and her old mentor and partner Adam Taurus were uncanny. Everything from the weapon to the clothes and even the colors. Where Adam wore black and red that complimented his hair this boy wore black and blue to compliment his hair.

Her eyes widened as a blue glow emanated from his eyes and seemed to resonate through his clothes down to the case in his hand which must have been a straight edge sword.

Unbeknownst to the spectator in the bush, the two up on the cliff and Minato himself, a certain silver haired, golden eyed attendant was having a field day causing as much mayhem with her new scroll and had _accidentally_ hacked into the school's camera system broadcasting the live footage from the forest all across remnant.

~ 0 ~

"Oh Dear, this _is_ an interesting turn of events." She smiled and chuckled to herself. "Igor would you care to watch your favorite guest put himself in a deliciously more complicated and convoluted predicament than he thought he bargained for?"

The old man sitting on his favorite velvet couch turned to his attendant and grinned from ear to ear. "Why _dear_ Minato? Excluding the bet it has been some three years since he has visited us." Igor stood and walked over to Elizabeth. "I do believe this will be interesting. _"_

 _"Turnabout is fair play my dear Messiah, you'll wish you'd visited more often."_

~ 0 ~

Minato let out a breath, a small smile creeping to his lips as he closed his eyes the velvet blue glow emanating from them spreading to his sword. He felt the cool flow of power as he let his own energy course through his body _. "I love this feeling, this is why I take bets and limit myself to a mortal body." He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath as the wolf like creatures charged him. "There's no better feeling than power coursing through a weak shell, or pain after being indestructible."_

In one fluid motion, he drew the sword from its case in a flurry of leaves. A wave of velvety blue light cut through the air sweeping across the area in every direction, instantly eliminating the grimm but leaving the surrounding forest untouched.

~ 0 ~

Blake was wide eyed, her hand dropped to her stomach where the wave of energy had passed through her. It had felt strange but she didn't feel any wound and looked to see that indeed there was no injury. Her gaze turned to the trees around her and saw no damage to them either. "But how?" She looked around in shock. "The grim are… gone."

They weren't dead and disintegrating on the ground. No. They'd just vanished when the blue energy had touched them. Thinking on it, the attack was similar to Adam's but while his cut through everything indiscriminately and only in a straight line; Minato's was omni directional and only affected the grimm.

She tore her eyes away from the unharmed surroundings and looked up to the Blue haired boy she'd talked to yesterday with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. That was an alpha beowolf and nine average beowolf, gone… in an instant. Now she was no slouch and taking out that many wasn't hard by any means but it would take her maybe a minute or two.

The guy in front of her however had done it in the blink of an eye and she had no doubt that if more had been present they would have been dealt the same fate just as quickly.

A glint caught her eyes pulling her from her thoughts and she looked at the boys right hand.

A single edge blade four feet long from pommel to tip made of adamantite. It was polished to a mirror finish with an odd angle at the top and eight inches of wicked serrated blade just above the guard which was the shape of a butterfly with electric blue wings just barely wider than the blade offering no real defense, and a platinum guard. This connected to the navy blue handle about ten inches long that had a platinum pommel with a XIII engraved on it filled in with black.

"What is that blade made?"

~ 0 ~

Call him sentimental but Minato had modeled it after his friends weapon of choice. "You know Thanatos. Where did you get the idea for this sword.

 _"_ _ **That my friend you will find out in time. For time delivers us to the same end."**_

"Fair enough."

The blade was sheathed and Minato sighed letting the sword hang in his left hand. He ruffled his hair and readjusted his tie. "It's rude to stare you know." He called out over his shoulder loudly.

Blake's eyes widened. _"How did he?"_ She stepped out and cleared her throat "I apologize. I didn't mean to come off as rude. You just seemed to have everything under control and to be honest it was pretty amazing."

Minato took note of what she said. _"So if it's so impressive she was stunned either she's weak or I over did it."_

" _ **Does it matter if you hold back or not?"**_

"Makoto never Specified. He did say that I had to refrain from anything on the level of destroying continents or instantly winning fights with sheer power. Which would be just about all of my strongest abilities.

Pushing the god of death from his mind he turned and gave his eavesdropper a crooked smile his eyes closed as he waved. "Well, my name is Minato. Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you again."

Blake watched and quirked a brow at his continuance to keep his eyes shut even as a bemused and upset look crossed his features.

"Blake Belladonna." She said quickly, walking up to him. An uncomfortable embarrassed blush spread across her face at having completely missed such an obvious social que.

Minato turned around and started walking off laughing quietly. "Why don't you tell me what your thoughts on my fight while we get away from here. More are bound to show up."

Blake looked around and nodded. She mentally slapping herself after a thought check. He wouldn't be able to see her. She responded with a quiet but firm "Sure." Her blush dying immediately upon remembering where she was. She widened her sense of perception. Even a small lapse in attention could be very detrimental to her chances of passing initiation.

She followed Minato as he silently maneuvered his way through the underbrush and foliage. It was insane. She almost lost him within the first couple of minutes and he never looked at her the entire time they walked. "How is he doing that? His clothes are bulkier and looser than mine and he's making less noise than I am."

~ 0 ~

Weiss sighed looking longingly in the direction Minato had landed in. She'd been meaning to find him since Pyrrha and her had that conversation about how he made her feel so confused.

When she'd found out he was leaving as soon as he could her mind had gone blank and then a sudden wave of anger flared. She almost chewed out Pyrrha for something that wasn't even remotely her fault. What Minato had said about not having a right to be mad at others for accidents had passed through her mind helping her keep her emotions in check though.

From there she'd apologized for the near outburst and made up her mind to speak with him and, and... "I have no idea why I want to speak with him." She lamented quietly.

"It all started because?" Thinking back on it she couldn't think why. He'd just sat next to her and lied down to take a nap which had sparked her disposition to correct another person's etiquette. She'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd prostrated himself and apologized for his rude behavior.

He'd gone on to introduced himself quite nicely as well. Then he'd even spoken with her when she went to find him and… She reached in to her pocket and felt the slip of paper from the airship. "He humored me and didn't even make a big deal out of such a ridiculous request." She blushed remembering asking how he kept his skin so smooth.

The last time they had an interaction his defence of her and her families company had been surprising but then he berated her for being, dare she think it, obnoxious. From that point on she had been dwelling on what he'd said. In truth It wasn't much but only family had spoken to her like that and never before had she put herself in such a double standard. Or perhaps she had and just never realized it.

After all that had happened he even picked a spot close enough to her to wish her good night but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. "Did he do it on purpose or was it coincidence?"

His crooked smile and small wave before he turned in had sent a tingling feeling through her stomach. It wasn't butterfly's, she'd felt that plenty of times before. She'd gotten used to singing in front of crowds and that feeling was present a lot before she got used to it. No. This was a new feeling. She couldn't place it exactly but whenever she thought about Minato she felt it again. This uncomfortable squirming in her gut that made her feel nervous; yet it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"AGGGGG! Weeiiissssss. Where are we going?"

Weiss' face twitched and she grew a frustrated grin on her face. Looking over her shoulder she spotted the young girl she'd run in to earlier. She put her head in her hands and groaned. It was the same girl she berated yesterday. Not only had that made the initial interaction awkward. Remembering what Minato had said and how she had let Pyrrha off this morning she reluctantly apologized to the young redhead but made it transparently clear she wasn't happy with the setup.

To her genuine surprise the short redhead had wholeheartedly accepted her apology and even said they should be friends. The thought of being _friends_ with this loud young girl who seemed to be a total spaz, wasn't heartening. She relented after about five minutes of constant berating though just to get her to drop the topic. In retrospect if they were going to be partners for four years it would be beneficial to be on good terms as opposed to just there.

As the two continued to make their way to the temple ruins they came to a clearing. Just as they reached the center a multitude of howls rose from the dark treeline around them.

Ruby pulled out crescent rose and deployed it in scythe form. The weapon was much too large for the girl but when she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and a beowolf cried out falling to the ground in two pieces she supposed it would work if the girl could do that.

As Weiss readied herself putting her right foot forward and assuming an advanced fencer's stance. She dashed at the beowolf directly in front of her when a swirl of red appeared out of nowhere and bisected the Grimm.

"AHHH! Move you dunce!" Weiss shouted, panicking. At the last second, she managed to stumble stopping her advance but her rapier struck the ground sending a streak of flame past the tree line igniting brush and several trees immediately.

Weiss looked up in shock at what she'd done and back to Ruby who seemed to be bashfully rubbing her left leg with her right.

"Sorry Weiss." the young reaper replied.

Weiss was about to bite Ruby's head off for not paying attention and causing her to start the fire, Minato's words be damned! Just then a loud crash was heard. Both girls raised their weapons looking around quickly at the remaining beowolves when a few alpha beowolves trudged out from the tree line. Some with singe marks on them.

Ruby winced. "Oooh ouch." as she breathed in through her teeth. "Weiss, they don't look very happy."

The Heiress pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "This day can't possibly get any worse."

Off to her side the short red head screamed at her for jinxing them just before a large shadow loomed over them.

They both looked up and Ruby squeaked hiding behind Weiss who just watched as a large black feather floated down and a quiet whimper left her lips.

~ 0 ~

It had been about an hour or so since the two had met up and they started making their way to the main objective.

Contrary to Blake's first impression to Minato of her being a smug rights activist who liked to start arguments she was actually very quiet. He was thankful for that because talking would have made avoiding eye contact harder than it already was.

He kept up his steady silent pace and smiled when he heard Blake huff in annoyance her breath coming in short gasps. Her feet dragged through the underbrush as she leaned against each tree she passed.

"Do we need to take a break?" Minato asked in an indifferent tone.

Blake took a deep breath and nodded. "Ye… yes. Whew. Yes please."

Slowing to a stop and leaning against a large tree he acquiesced, putting his hand on the handle of his sword. Blake fell to her knees and sat on her butt leaning back, greedily breathing in large gulps of air.

She looked at Minato while her breathing regulated and started to wonder just who he was. He stood and moved much like her old mentor Adam had. Hell he even had a similar fighting stance and the uncanny color scheme. That was to say nothing of the clothing. It was just shocking.

Her mind wandered to the hour long trek they just had and she smiled at him impressed. _"He's something else with the pace he keeps. Oum, he's not even winded. Fucking stamina freaks."_

She observed how he relaxed his body but kept his hand on his blade. His hand held it in reverse grip to draw the blade out quickly as a way to block any surprise attacks. The position would also allow him to finish drawing and stab in one move. His head was leaning against the tree which would give him the advantage of hearing heavy footfalls from the trees vibration or something in the tree top.

Blake shook her head and assumed he was very well trained to be confidant enough to relax but still keep himself at the ready. "He's a lot like Adam in that respect but. Adam would have never been as objective with the way things were." Blake's eyes widened at remembering their conversation. She'd been so concentrated on his similarities to Adam and trying to keep up that it'd slipped her mind.

Looking him over she contemplated asking him what she'd planned on asking earlier.

Minato patiently waited for Blake to get her breath back. They had after all gotten more than three fourths of the way there and it wasn't even two hours into initiation. He was impressed with her ability to keep up all things considered.

Thinking back to his time in Tartarus walking down a straight flat hall had seemed like running uphill backwards. His body was conditioned beyond belief and the time displacement had worked to strengthen his soul and made his muscles denser allowing him to maintain his lithe body build.

Thinking back, he'd spent every night in Tartarus that he wasn't building a social link or recovering from a cold. Most of the time he went alone dragging Mitsuru or Fuuka along which had led to a lot of strange looks from the other S.E.E.S. members.

Eventually Akihiko had told everyone to train harder when he'd shrugged off an attack that would have taken any of the others out. Oh the glares he'd received the next few days.

He was pulled from his reminiscence of the past when he heard Blake clear her throat in an unflattering way obviously trying to get his attention. "Yes." He responded turning his head just enough to be polite and show the corner of his mouth smiling While allowing his hair to still cover his eyes.

Blake looked at the tall boy before her and stood up having caught her breath. She walked a couple of steps closer and folded her arms shifting her weight on to her right leg. "You remember me, from yesterday right?"

A slight nod was her response.

"So you remember what we talked about then?"

A light chuckle left Minato's lips causing Blake to feel offended. She was about to retort when Minato spoke.

"I recall you speaking with Weiss when I rudely interrupted, and for that I apologize. I have a disposition for pointing out holes in arguments, I'm very analytic and couldn't help it. Sorry."

Blake deflated, her mouth opened then closed several times before she let her arms fall to her side _. "He just apologized for what he said even though he wasn't wrong. He even gave a point that I hadn't thought of but definitely was a valid point. The conversation wasn't his."_ She was about to thank him for the apology when a thought crossed her mind _. "But I wasn't part of Weiss' and that other girl's conversation either. Hmm?"_

"You shouldn't apologize, I jumped into their conversation as well. If your guilty for that then so am I."

Minato's smile turned into a smaller warmer one when she finished speaking. _"She really is the High priestess then. All answers are found within. you just have to look."_ Minato stood straight and continued walking. "Well then Ms. Belladonna I should thank you for realizing that without having it pointed out."

Blake smiled and a warm feeling welled up in her chest at the compliment, her confidence rising. She was sure she would get a good answer from him but she wasn't sure if he was a racist. The odds of that were low If he thought that way due to his open mindedness and willingness to acknowledge his own flaws. "So. what would you do in that situation? How would you change it?"

Minato thought for a second. "Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but what exactly do you mean."

His response was not what she expected. She was about to respond when she found herself unable to define exactly what it was she meant. _"If I say the working conditions then that would be to ask the company or petition for a change more than likely. If I ask about the law he'd probably say become a politician."_

She looked up watching his back and watched the way he walked. So care free and relaxed yet guarded and ready. It was like he was confidant nothing would or could hurt him and yet, he wouldn't stand by and let himself get attacked.

" _If I ask about the company_ h _e's the type to say buy the company and change the rules."_ She thought hard for a few more seconds while Minato stopped walking and just stood there. She finally came up with the only question that made sense. She was worried about asking it because if he was racist he would reject her and not give an answer but… if he wasn't.

She looked up at his half turned head and saw the curious smile on his lips but she couldn't see his eyes. Closing her own and taking a deep breath she asked the question. "How would you get equal rights for Faunus and how would you go about doing it?"

She opened her eyes watching him expectantly.

Minato paused and smiled inwardly. _"So, this is a racism thing then… well."_

"Me, I wouldn't do anything."

Blake's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _"Was he really a racist?"_ Before she could respond he continued.

"In all honesty, there's nothing I _could_ do. Change like that doesn't happen immediately nor over the course of a generation. Anything I start will either end with me or be warped by my successor."

Blake looked at the back of Minato's head. His words rang true thinking back to the white fang and how Adam had changed it. She looked down at her hands and listened as Minato continued.

"If I try hard enough I'll sow the seeds that'll become the mindset and beliefs of those who strive for the same thing I did. Over time principle will become dogma and belief will become bastardized rules. Ultimately what I start will no longer be what it started out as. Even if others use the same name, In the end nothing changes, it's all pointless."

Blake's hands clenched and she grit her teeth looking up at Minato with a fierce blaze in her eyes. "Are you saying that we should just give up! How could you! the Faunus are people too and deserve to be treated equally!" She was seeing red. This guy had seemed to be so open minded and had even gotten her to reflect on her actions. How could he say something like that?

Just before she could get another word out his calm relaxing monotone voice continued. "Ah, but Blake you asked what _I_ would do. Who is this _we_ you speak of?"

Blake looked at Minato in confusion.

"If you're willing to work with others then that question would be; What would _we_ do to get equal rights for Faunus and how would _we_ go about doing it.

Blake felt all of her anger leave her. It was such a simple response and yet not wrong. She tried to get mad on the technicality of just one word but, one word could be the difference to the meaning of a conversation... _"or the beliefs of a group"_ the quiet voice in her head whispered. She looked up at Minato and blinked. "So how would _we_ go about doing it?"

Minato shrugged and continued walking at a slower pace. "Well I'd start by finding people with the same principles and ethics as me then convince them to support my cause."

Blake scoffed and thought about how well that worked out when recruiting for the white fang.

Minato caught the scoff and shook his head. "Blake, recruiting people with the same overall view as you is detrimental to your cause. Your group is only as smart as the dumbest person in it. To avoid that you have to recruit people who hold the same principles as you and have a moral code they follow that won't be a detriment."

Blake pondered that but didn't quite get it. "What do you mean?" she asked in a curious tone. Her bow twitching slightly.

Minato caught the slight movement and having noted no wind earlier sighed again holding his forehead with his right hand _. "So, there's a deeper reason than just wanting equal rights. It's personal."_

Looking up and putting his right hand on his hip, he figured explaining politics to an idealistic seventeen year old wouldn't be that easy. He didn't want her to think on it and come to a biased conclusion.

He cleared his throat. "Like I said you need to recruit specific people who can help you even if they don't believe in the cause."

Blake blinked and tried to see how that worked.

"Blake, if all you do is use propaganda to recruit then propaganda can tear you apart. If you find people who can do good and make real change then persuade them to support your cause. Be it through payment a favor or promising them to help their own cause at a future time. That way your cause is built on a more stable foundation like trust and dedication as opposed to like minded mob mentality or weak solidarity."

Blake's eyes widened as what he said sunk in.

"If you could persuade your greatest enemy to work with you then that's far more effective than having all the like minded people against someone who refuses to give in. After all, wouldn't having an old obstacle move for you or better yet, supporting you than have you climb it be more beneficial?"

Blake's shoulders fell and her eyes fell to her feet. It was a good solution but it seemed so impossible getting someone like the Schnee dust company to stand for Faunus rights. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Minato was standing next to her and he was looking up at the sky. She could see that crooked smile he'd had when he first met her but she still couldn't see his eyes.

"Blake, to borrow an old phrase. A wise man once said. To see the world change you must be willing to become the change you wish to see in the world, and to do the right thing is to do the hardest thing you will ever do in your life, but never let the impossibility of a situation daunt you. The bonds you make and the friends you have will be your saving grace, but…"

Blake looked up at Minato in awe.

"…you must change yourself to fit the cause you seek to better. Running away changes nothing."

Blake looked at Minato stunned. She looked down at her hands frowning as she opened and closed them. Looking up at Minato she nodded, her hands clenching in determination. He was right. She had to be the change she wanted to see in the world. Supporting the White Fang wouldn't work. Sienna and Adam had warped it. She had to make her own cause, and her first step was becoming a huntress. "You're right, come on let's go we have a relic to collect." Blake set off at a pace even Minato was hard pressed to keep up with once she started running. He'd never liked running.

Minato was smiling at the girls new found determination and on the inside, he was laughing his ass of at the butchered mash up of Mahatma Gandhi and Martin Luther king Jr. he'd used to inspire her. "She's definitely going to accomplish remarkable things if that's her goal and she can stay true to it."

Just as he jumped up to a tree branch to keep up with Blake he looked forward his silver eyes met with molten gold that had been a dull amber just seconds ago.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the High Priestess Arcana."**_

Minato pocketed the blue card that appeared in front of him just as the world returned to normal and smiled warmly at Blake whose cheeks flushed. She hadn't gotten too good a look yesterday but his eyes were a deep soft silver that gave the impression that they were glowing. She did noticed the dim blue that seemed to pulse in his pupils though.

She turned and jumped to the next branch. "Don't fall behind." She shouted back to Minato with a playfully dark tone. He huffed in annoyance as he jumped to the next branch. "What am I, some kind of ninja?"

~ Authors notes ~

Ladies and gentlemen, I will be taking the majority of this to address a very well written review as well as clarify some things. So if you want answers and structure to any questions you may have continue reading and they may be answered.

Jaune just met Pyrrha but their meeting was very different this time around. She doesn't have the obsession with him not knowing her which in my opinion will allow for a healthier relationship between the two. This does not mean they will end up together nor does it mean they won't I'm just trying to avoid a cliché obsessed Pyrrha.

As for Minato when she discovered he didn't know her she was shown that not knowing her can be a bad thing just as much as it is good, considering him not wanting to get to know her at all.

This as well as her misconception that Weiss and Minato are together and "seeing the problems they have." has opened her eyes to how real relationships work, that they are not black and white with a gray medium but a messy blend of colors and perspective.

This will be elaborated on in later chapters and help her as well as others grow as characters.

Pyrrha and the rest of the cast will still be themselves but I plan on adding the persona social link twist where they all grow amazingly fast and reach a new resolve that will allow them to overcome their past beliefs but still stay true to themselves.

As for the people wanting a harem It is official. I didn't plan on doing one originally. Just because there are social links doesn't mean Minato or Minako will hook up with everyone possible. Like I stated Minako has no real connection with people, she's in it for the social link.

As for Minato, he did get together will all the girls in the game but if you pay attention it was all a complicated game of who to make happy while avoiding getting caught by the others. He needed the power for the social link but he understood what being responsible for your actions meant as well as the fact that people get attached and that you shouldn't play with emotions.

In the game, he's a psychopath that is extremely intelligent. He knows how people work and how to manipulate them to get what he wants, but due to Aigis and death he understands loss and having the ability to choose being taken from you.

He can crack dirty or complicated jokes. He can be rowdy and competitive and he can be a comedic genius. He has a high intellect but can act stupid and childish. He has hyper sensitive awareness. He doesn't feel emotions the same way average people do and so he uses logic to explain how they feel, that way he understands what they feel even though he can't empathize.

All that is possible because he is high functioning. Psychopathy is not a personality its a constant state of mind caused by genetics or trauma.

~ Q & A ~

First of all, making a story about a god in a world where no one can match his power would be a very quick and boring story hence the reason I started it off as a bet between Deities. Note also that bringing Minako in to the story does not pull from Minato unless you mean screen time.

She's supposed to be his opposite not his rival or equal. She's what he would have been without S.E.E.S.

Also she will not have anywhere near as much "screen time" as Minato. She just has to be forced in at the beginning so you can see what kind of character she is and a feel for the personality I'm using for her. Which if anyone wants to know is a typical Sociopath.

Question- This is the universe Arcana Messiah Minato… so why can't he call on all his powers?

Answer- The universe is a living thing and as I wrote it turned its back on him as all living things in the Megami Tensei universe can take their favor and give it as they see fit. unless of course you take it from them because you're stronger.

Now he is powerful enough to do so but Minato isn't like that. He puts profound belief in the ability and right to choose regardless of who you are. (ex. Any demon/ persona can be bargained with if done right)

Also he made a bet and there are stipulations to that bet. Note that at the beginning he had all his persona as he cast Charm and Messiah spoke to him. And I never said he lost his persona I said they didn't answer him which I made clearer in the rewrite, meaning they are refusing to help him.

Having power doesn't mean you can use it. (A king is nothing without his people) The beings manifested are his own creations and interpretations as stated in the game but the real beings can influence them hence Thanatos' obsession with Minato and wanting him to be his friend as stated in the game.

Answer continued- The reason they are refusing to help Minato is because Minako shows potential to use a very similar power and is actively creating social links. She is more proficient and determined than he was and this is causing a divide with the persona. They want to be used and be of use.

Question- there is no reason for him to establish new social links since he is at the universe arcana level.

Answer- Yes there is, he lost their favor so to regain it he must show that he still has the capacity to be the Messiah, he is after all a Psychopath and cannot empathize so the only Persona who still have trust that he will not change are (Thanatos "it matters not if you are good or evil, to me you all burn the same") And Metatron hasn't spoken yet but he is the world and Minato is very objective and points out flaws where he sees them even if it makes him seem contradictory.

Question- you nerfed Minato for no reason since that is what the existence of Minako, his inability to call other personas, and him establishing social links implies that.

Answer- Minato is not "Nerfed"

Even in game you can only use abilities of equipped persona meaning spells aren't from Minato directly.

He still has all his personal abilities such as strength resistance and inhuman abilities he's picked up through his life.

Powers he had to summon other beings to use are currently unavailable through choice not taken away from him. He can still manifest them they just won't listen, or like Strega they may try to fight/kill him out of displeasure. Note he is a messiah not an all-powerful all-knowing god with every ability, he is given power from other entities such as the Universe it is a persona not himself.

Question- A deity cannot intrude on another's jurisdiction unless they are more powerful than the other deity.

Answer- Minako is not a Deity and she is not the Messiah Minato made a guess based on his observations but he is not infallible he is still technically a human, a god in infancy. And what's more is that he was invited by the Deity in the prologue. "How about a bet?"

Question- Minako does not have the power to take Minato's power and no one is powerful enough to nerf Minato because he is in Philiemon's area of expertise.

Answer- His powers were not taken the entities offering him power have rescinded that offer. His power as a persona user is to summon them and only summon them nothing else he is not a magic using magician like so many people seem to believe.

He is a summoner at best but through his power he has become more than human by proxy of the persona strengthening him over time.

Also they are not in the same universe as persona. Philiemon himself says there are older more timeless and darker things out there than even he knows of. Remnant is from the Ether as I said in the prologue not the Personaverse or Amalaverse.

They are three separate places and the deity Makoto is your best guess for the role of Philiemon and Nyarlathotep or the great will here. Minato is a God in Infancy in a new jurisdiction trying to have fun in the endless abyss of the ether.

 **~ Q & A - END ~**

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 2

Ruby Rose - 1

Jaune Arc - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos- 10

Weiss Schnee- 1

Blake Belladonna- 2

Pyrrha Nikos- 1

Jaune Arc- 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** \- (Thanatos for Minato / Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	4. Chapter 4

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own persona 3 or RWBY bless those mad, bad, mama jamas.

Without further ado let's get on with the show… Story? Any who pleas, vote, favorite and follow. As for reviews only do that if you feel like you need to. I appreciate the feedback.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 4 ~

~ Smile ~

~ 0 ~

Minato landed on a branch standing up to look back at Blake who wasn't far behind. After jumping from one branch to another for half an hour while talking about just what kind of changes could be made to change the world she was growing winded again.

Blake jumped to the ground followed closely by Minato. She stumbled a bit and took a breath looking around but she didn't find any immediate threats and started walking tiredly to a tree. "So Minato."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that it's possible as things are?" She asked referring to her latest question.

Minato watched her contemplating his answer. She'd asked if it was possible to convince someone like the Schnee Dust Company who doesn't care about you, or even hates you to become a comrade or at least a backer of sorts.

He continued to ponder the question as he watched the back of her head until she reached the tree she'd been walking to.

Sighing Blake leaned against the tree sagging to the ground. The quiet chuckle of her blue haired companion accompanying her descent.

She shot him a baleful look, to which he just shook his head as his chuckle died. She let her head drop and slumped against the tree roots. The exhaustion from trying to reach the temple as soon as possible catching up to her.

She looked up at Minato and noticed him staring at her intently. She squirmed feeling uncomfortable at the attention. "What? is there something on my face?" She asked reaching up and wiping her cheeks watching her new partner. His eyes looked directly in to her's. She looked away and coughed in to her hand. "Well?"

Minato knew the answer to her question and that it _was_ possible. What she wanted to hear and how to get there were completely different though. He instead turned to face the tree line. "Yes. It's possible for a group like that who doesn't care to become a friend or an ally, and no there's nothing on your face. You look just as flawless as when we met by the fountain."

Blake had a stunned look on her face not expecting the compliment and definitely not appreciating the flirting. She knew after all this there was no way she looked as good as she did yesterday afternoon. "Thank you but you don't have to lie to try and boost my ego." She said in quick no nonsense tone.

Minato turned to look at her and blinked. "I'm not. You look the same minus the haughty attitude, or that was until about five seconds ago. It's definitely back now."

Blake stared open mouthed not knowing if that was an insult in a compliment, a compliment in an insult or if he was being serious. She shook her head chuckling. "You're something else."

Minato tilted his head to the side perplexed. _"I don't get it, I was being serious and then she has the weirdest reactions."_

"So how much further to the temple do you think?" Blake asked Minato as she leaned back on the tree stretching her arms over her head and bending back reveling in the popping bones and stretching muscles.

He was surprised at the speed she switched topics and smiled. He liked people who were quick. "We're already here." He said turning to face the tree line again.

Blake opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times looking over at Minato and then followed his gaze past the trees. She could just make out the mossy stones of a wall that had probably been a complete temple at one point. "What?" She said quietly, shocked at the revelation.

Minato turned to look at her and gave her an appraising look. "I'm surprised you could keep up at the beginning, and even more so with the pace you set when you got a boost of determination."

Blake smiled, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest at the praise.

"But…"

Blake tilted her head at the but, and looked at him expectantly.

Minato sighed and shook his head _. "She barely knows me and harsh criticism is just going to upset her and make her over exert herself. She needs to rest while she can."_ He walked over to Blake and sat next to her. "Just don't push yourself to hard. You won't always have time to rest because you got to your destination ahead of time."

Blake arched an eyebrow at his comment. She could tell he was trying to be nice, and with how much he thought about things she supposed that was no small mercy. He probably had some very unpleasant things to say. Especially considering the difference in their conditions after doing the same amount of physical activity.

Blake took a deep breath that turned into a sigh and transitioned to a full blown yawn. She fell over onto his Shoulder a small grin on her face. "Thanks for not being an asshole and tearing me a new one… partner."

The word felt alien to her after what she'd been through in the last few months. Not not mention what happened just over a week ago, but it felt nice being able to use the word honestly. Unlike the last bunch of times she said it to Adam.

Minato just sat there and let Blake drift off. Not wanting to reply… he wasn't really her partner after all.

" **Minato. Why do you humor the filthy cat? She's so weak we could break her and not even notice it."**

The boy lifted his left knee resting his left arm on it while still holding his sword. He extended his right leg straight out and looked at the empty space in the clearing a cold indifferent expression on his face as he held out his right hand.

A camera that had been angled at them exploded with the sound of shattering glass. The visage of the god of death appearing not a second later floating menacingly in front of the two. Blake blissfully unaware.

Thanatos loomed closer to the two and observed the raven haired beauty **.**

 **"I Do not understand you my friend".** He reached for the girl and caressed her raven locks letting the strands fall through his fingers. " **She would indeed make a fine addition to the rest though."** Minato grit his teeth and wrapped his arm around Blake protectively.

Thanatos laughed, a guttural and deep timber that caused a few birds to drop dead and the surrounding flowers to shrivel. The ground grew patches of ice as the gods breath wafted over the ground making Minato's face scrunch in disgust. He pulled Blake closer. She nuzzled closer to the warmth too exhausted to register anything else as she slept.

" **Minato, why do you act so human. We are a blight on all that lives as is our nature. I Death, and you, mercy. Two concepts that deliver all to the same fate. Tell me my friend at what point does mercy bring suffering and at what point does death become the greatest mercy."**

"That's enough."

Thanatos recoiled at the sharpness in his friend's voice. He'd never heard him sound quite like that. The god of death floated to the tree line and turned away from the two resting under the tree. **Do not grow attached to them, they are frail. Finite and ephemeral just as all living things are.**

Gritting his teeth, Minato looked down at the ground his hair covering his eyes "Just go." His oldest friend nodded and disappeared. He lifted his arm from Blake's shoulders causing her to shift trying to find more warmth. He looked at his gloved hand. "I know better than anyone not to get attached."

A memory lapsed over reality and he saw his hand without the glove. It was covered in blood. The blood didn't bother him, nor did who it belonged to. It was what he'd done to stain it. He clenched his hand the image fading as he slammed his fist in to the ground between him and Blake.

"Damn it." He said quietly, lifting his fist from the hole he'd made. He looked up at the sky watching the storm loom ever closer and then closed his eyes.

"I know of sin by the things that I've done and I know of heaven by the line at its gate. I know of truth and of people's ways." Minato opened his eyes, a dim velvet glow shone behind his pupils.

"Nobody prays unless they lose a loved one. They don't believe in god until there's a war to be won. I know of lies by the truths I've been told. It's not a sin if it doesn't make me cry. He's not the devil unless there's fire in his eyes, and It's not a victory until the battles been won." A melancholy mood fell over Minato and a crooked smile came to his lips.

"And all gods people… said amen." He finished as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

~ Two and a half hours later ~

Blake stretched out feeling amazing at how refreshed she felt. Looking around she saw Minato standing on the edge of the clearing they were by. She stood up running her hands through her hair, making sure her bow was on tight before she walked over to him. "Well I'm ready. Let's get a relic and head back." She looked at him expectantly.

This went on for a full minute before she spoke up again. "Um, Minato? Hello? Are you ignoring me?" She glared at the back of his head and thought just how satisfying conking him just once with Gambol Shroud would be. Reaching for her weapon she tried to get his attention one more time. "Minato if you don't answer me this is completely your fault."

With no response, she sighed rolling her eyes and lifted Gambol shroud above her head. She was just gonna let Gambol fall on his head to _get his attention_. Hey, he was the one ignoring her and she hadn't done anything wrong. The way she saw it this was completely justified. Gambol fell quickly and she smiled just as Her weapon made contact with his head.

~ 0 ~

Minato was watching the ruins and had been doing so for the better part of an hour. He'd noticed a winding road connecting the temple to a bridge just visible in the distance that led to a larger structure he assumed belonged to the tower he'd seen from the airship yesterday.

A few people had already made it to the structure and collected their relics. He'd spotted the blond boy and girl with dog ears along with the other two boys they met up with earlier. A few showed up a bit latter and they seemed to be waiting for others. He recognized Yang and Minako walk up as well as the two people he hadn't gotten the names of at breakfast. They were all talking but he quickly lost interest in them. His attention turned to the structure itself.

The longer he watched the structure the more he felt drawn to it. It was the same feeling he had when the dark hour occurred back on earth… drawing him or more likely Death to it. He watched the ruins and he felt the same pull as before only he was transfixed… and he found that he wouldn't mind standing here for eternity to wait until it all just…

~ Song - Chanson Nausicaa / Requiem ~

 **"La la lalala lala la"**

He could hear the sound of a young girl singing and he could have sworn the sound of a child running through a field passed through his ears. Happy and hopeful with an eerily familiar and haunting tune accompanying her frolicking.

The world seemed to darken and his vision tunneled. There. He could see the young girl. She was dancing around in a blue dress with two golden crescents on it. She had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes the color of the ocean with a golden harp in her hands. She spun, pranced, smiling and laughing even though her singing continued.

She ran on a field of golden grass and as he watched her other people began to appear. They watched her and praised her, laughing and clapping. Some threw her flowers. She bowed… to everyone.

The girl played her harp and a creature of gold and white with blue eyes rose from the ground holding her up as the crowd cheered.

He could hear the word Messiah being called out adoringly as she pranced around. She turned and looked directly at him beckoning him to come closer. A happy smile on her face. He was about to comply when suddenly a look of terror crossed her face and the field burst to flames. The people who had been cheering were being burned to ash in front of her eyes and the girl was lifted by the creature. He tried to move but couldn't. The people screamed and begged for help but the girl was carried off along the path to the larger structure.

He could hear footfalls to the left of himself and turned to see a man with a large hat covering his head and face. He wore old magus robes and carried a sword at his side reminiscent of a rapier. He held his left hand out and the elements that should only be controlled by gods and the world itself tore the temple apart.

Minato felt control of his body return as something meet the hairs on his head. Faster than he'd moved in a while he dropped to one knee while spinning and drew his sword blocking the weapon that came down at him. With little effort he sent the blade deep into the tree next to him. He lunged at the figure and grabbed their throat pinning them to the ground while raising his sword to their face, a cold, dead look in his eyes as if nothing mattered except ending the worthless life in front of him. He stared deep into amber pools, a feeling of cold indifference flowing through him

~ Song slowly fade out ~

~ 0 ~

Blake's eyes were wide with tears welling up in them at the cold expression her partner was giving her. He'd disarmed her in a millisecond and pinned her to the ground knocking the air out of her. His grip slowly choking the life from her. She gripped his arm futilely. He was so much stronger than her despite his wiry build . She couldn't hope to push him off.

She was scared. She couldn't breath and she was losing the feeling in her body as darkness encroached on her vision. Those cold indifferent eyes that burned with an all consuming azure flame. It was like he was looking right past her and in to the depths of her very soul. She felt like she had been judged and found… wanting.

" _Minato please snap out of it. I'm begging you. Please, I'm scared. I don't wanna die."_ As those thoughts passed through her mind she saw the fire burning in his eyes dim to the cool velvety blue as the depth returned to them.

~ 0 ~

Minato's vision became less hazy and he focused on the amber eyes in front of him. He blinked in confusion letting go of the person in front of him. He stood up and took a couple of steps back. He dropped his sword and looked at Blake with wide eyes his hand shakily reaching out to her. "Blake I'm sorry I…" his head suddenly rang with that same tune from just moments earlier.

 _ **"Ah, this melody, I remember it well."**_

Minato clutched his head yelling in excruciating pain as a mind breaking migraine erupted in his head. A Rush of sounds, images, faces, smells, emotions and languages flashed through his mind.

The Images came faster and faster. The song constantly playing in the background of his psyche. The sounds of animals and images of a flat Plain gave way to construction and images of a small town.

Then people talking and being merry as a city sprouted around them. After that came more people and commerce with a grand city with a large wall that went as far as the eye could see with sky scrapers and neon lights. Technology he couldn't fathom and yet some all to familiar. Then war and destruction followed by shifting plates brought it to ruin dragging it underground.

Again people came but this time a magnificent temple and a palace in the background along with festivals and merriment. Then, then came the screams and tortured cries. They all fell to the flames of war and the destructive power of the elements.

Then it repeated but this time with different people. The civilization looking much less technologically advanced. He watched as everything around him burned.

He cried out in tortured anguish falling to his knees and smashing hid head on the ground as screams and cries for mercy stabbed at his mind. Then… silence. A dark chuckle and suddenly a maelstrom of sounds. Steel clashing, trees breaking ground exploding. cries of fear and monstrous howls.

"Please. Make it stop!" He shouted clutching his head tighter an expression of pure pain warping his face as he fell forward writhing.

The memories of mundane lives and the lives of people of great magnitude filled his head. Millennia worth of memories and events rushed to the forefront of his psyche. He had never held that many voices or memories before. Not even with all his persona. It was hell.

A guttural animalistic scream left him. It didn't sound human at all.

~ 0 ~

Blake watched in horror at what was happening to Minato. She rubbed her throat and staggered to his writhing form trying to sit him up but he just slammed his head into the ground again and again begging for whatever it was to stop. Blake was crying. She didn't know what was going on and it terrified her that someone would scream like that. She held him tight while he yelled and screamed in ways she was sure people weren't supposed to.

"Hold on Minato, please just hold on." She had no idea what was going on but she was scared beyond belief. She looked up and saw a few people running to them from the temple ruins. A couple more coming from the middle of the field.

"HELLP!SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

Just then the loud sound of crashing came from further down the clearing. A redhead dressed like a spartan dashed through the trees. As a giant death stalker crashed through the tree line sending splinters everywhere.

Blake looked at the giant Grimm and down at her partner in fear. She tried to pull him up but the best she could manage was to drag him a few feet. Blake's voice cracked and she sobbed when she saw him hit his head against a rock. Blood splattered along her leggings. "Come on Minato get up we have to move!" She grabbed his head and cradled it in her lap so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore but now he was squeezing her legs and burying his head in to her lap _._ It hurt but the alternative was worse.

 _"He drew blood. Just how much pain are you in to be hurting yourself like this and not use your aura?"_

Suddenly a pair of hands shook her and she looked up in to a pair of worried lilac eyes. "Please help him." Was all she could say. Her response was a nod and Yang pulled Minato off Blake being strong enough to throw him over her shoulder but his thrashing caused her to drop him.

"Fuck! Help me carry him!"

Together they lifted him enough to drag him to the temple ruins. As the giant death stalker rushed the rest of the group.

~ 0 ~

Yang couldn't believe how bad the situation was. First her sister dropped from the sky with her partner. The bad part was they rode in on a giant Nevermore that was circling around high above them. The second thing was the giant death stalker that had apparently followed the redhead. The icing on top… Minato Arisato.

"What the hell happened to him!" She shouted at the Girl who was apparently his partner. She'd met her last night but didn't really know her or catch her name.

Blake just stood there looking at her hands. They were covered in blood. "his blood." She whispered, trying to process the last five minutes but she just couldn't explain it. She fell to her knees and started rambling about being attacked and then him screaming.

"Ugh this is useless." Yang turned to her partner wincing at the shouts coming from Minato. "Hey Minako. Is there anything you can do for him like that thing you did on me when you found me?" Yang looked at her partner hopefully.

Minako looked from Yang to Minato and shrugged. "I can try but it only works on physical wounds if there's something mental causing that headache it won't stop that.

"AAAARRGGGG, Oum damn it!" Yang yelled. "Good enough just stop his bleeding and get your ass out there we're gonna need you. Yang dashed passed Minako and out into the fray.

~ 0 ~

Minako looked at Minato in disgust as she walked over to him. _"If that's what Orpheus calls powerful then I should be careful who I pay attention to."_ She'd been in a bad mood all day worrying about what this _boy_ might want to talk to her about. Yet here he was completely defenseless and in pain. "Worthless." She said under her breath.

She knelt next to him and place her hand over him a calming blue light emanating from her hand. A green glow appeared around the open wound on Minato's head. He was still thrashing around holding his head but the screams had died down a little. Not much though.

"That's all I can do. The rest is up to him I guess." Minako shrugged looking at Blake with an indifferent deadpan expression. _"I feel sorry for her. That she'd get such a weak partner."_ She turned and pulled out her twin blades shooting a flying wire at a tall column, zipping to the battlefield. She disconnected the wire at the peak of her parabola and spun midair re aiming directly for the death stalkers stinger.

When she got in the right position she shot one cord to the ground behind and to the left of the giant Grimm. The other was aimed for the barb of the monster itself. She flew passed the stinger and retracted both wires at the same time, causing her to shift direction mid flight and pull the stinger away from the ginger girl who had just successfully batted one of the large claws away.

Pyrrha dashed up, covering her head with her shield planting her feet and used her polarity to make her body immovable as the other claw struck her and bounced back as if striking solid unyielding ground.

The Grimm was left wide open and a blazing flash of gold dashed up the middle.

"RAAAAA!" Yang fired her gauntlet and smashed the front of the carapace in causing a spider web of cracks rupturing most of its eyes.

The Grimm screeched in pain thrashing wildly knocking back Nora, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha while Minako, Weiss, Yang and Ruby dodged. Just as everyone was gaining their footing a loud roaring screech was heard from the sky. And they all looked up.

~ 0 ~

Yang's arms dropped and her eyes widened. "Fuck me."

Everyone in both groups nodded in agreement. The plan had been to take out the death stalker before the nevermore arrived, and well that plan was a bust. "Head for cover! Nevermore open with a spray of feathers!" Yang's warning came too late as the sky became black with razor sharp feathers.

~ 0 ~

Jaune was almost sure he was about to die. Pyrrha had unlocked his aura for him a few hours ago but he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't protect him from this. He frantically looked for some form of cover not finding anything.

He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, there was a nevermore and on the other a giant death… stalker. Jaune looked at the massive Grimm and its armored carapace. "Everyone get under the death stalker!"

Given the do or die situation everyone reacted on reflex.

Nora slammed the haft of Magnhild into Ren's back send him tumbling under the beast. She quickly transformed Magnhild into a grenade launcher and fired a off a grenade letting the force carry her right behind Ren knocking him back down just as he stood up.

Pyrrha Ran and jumped in the air using forward and downward momentum as well has her semblance to shoot herself under the grim sliding on the ground next to Nora and Ren.

Jaune having been the closest just ran for cover while holding his shield over his head.

Yang grabbed hold of her partner Minako who shot both cords under the Grimm carrying them both to safety.

Weiss and Ruby both dashed under the giant Grimm at the same time using their semblances, Weiss her glyph's and ruby her rose petal burst.

Just as Ruby and Weiss made it under the death stalker there was a murder of crow feathers as the field became spattered in razor sharp nevermore pinions. A loud cry came from above them and they saw a few places where feathers had stabbed through the Grimm they used as cover.

Jaune gulped and gave a nervous laugh. Everyone turned to look at him and they all smiled at his quick thinking, but before any words of congratulations could be shared the death stalker moved quicker than they thought possible crawling back and smashed its claws into the group.

Pyrrha and Jaune stood at the center of the strikes and put up their shields. Jaune buckled under the weight but managed to buy enough time for everyone next to him to move. Pyrrha though pushed back sending the creature back pedaling.

Jaune didn't know what came over him but he was on a roll. "Nora hit it with an uppercut!" To which the girl obliged with a manic giggle adding an explosion as she hit it under the mandibles sending it up on its hind legs.

Jaune looked over his shoulder seeing Ren and Minako. "Ren! Minako! Hit the claws back so it can't re balance!"

The two nodded and dashed around him zig zagging passed each other. "Minako jumped on Ren's back and pushed off getting just high enough for a good aim behind the giant arachnid Grimm. She fired her cables and at the same time she retracted them Ren jumped and grabbed her ankle. The momentum pulled them at a breakneck speed to the beast's head.

Ren and Minako kicked off each others feet re-positioning directly in front of each claw. Minako connected her daggers into their gladius from and rammed into her claw using the pull from the wire to add the force she needed for her light weight.

Ren spun and aimed a sparrow kick at the other claw using his aura to add force to his hit.

At that point, the beast was on its two hind legs. The only thing keeping it up was its tail and Jaune grinned.

"Ruby the tails undersides exposed. cut it off!"

The red reaper disappeared and reappeared next to Jaune the only indicator she'd actually cut the tail off was that it was now twitching on the ground like it had a mind of its own.

"Alright guys final push. Weiss freeze that tail, Yang knock it down and Pyrrha give Nora a boost."

Said people nodded and everything happened like clockwork. Weiss jumped in the air and zoomed to the tail flipping over it using her glyph's while a small hill of ice encased it.

Yang dashed towards the over sized bug using her shotgun shells to increase her speed just before she jumped and punched the ugly fucker sending the bug on its back.

Jaune dashed around to the head of the Grimm while Nora jumped onto Pyrrha's shield. The spartan jumped spring-boarding Nora high into the air. She came spinning back down giggling like an idiot and smacked the death stalker center mass with an overhead swing. The force impaled it on the nevermore feathers already in its back making it writhe and hiss in agony.

Jaune slide and lunged forward thrusting Crocea Mors into the Grimm's head, the gleaming blade sliding in down to the hilt, a dark mist spraying out. The Grimm curled in on itself as much as it could before it started disintegrating. Jaune pulled his sword out and let out a long sigh.

Everyone cheered at the victory they'd accomplished. some people even collapsed like Pyrrha and Ren. The most fragile and the one who tanked the most.

They all smiled at each other but the adulation was short lived. When a screech was heard from above.

Everyone flinched and Jaune's shoulders slumped. "Oh come on. Who jinxed us this bad!" The blonde knight shouted in disbelief expecting a real answer.

Ruby slowly edged away from Weiss while pointing a finger.

The heiress looked at Ruby noticing the finger pointing. "Hey, you're the one who caused the problem in the first place! And it was you who said to ride the nevermore here!"

Ruby's face took on a betrayed look and she gasped. "I didn't make you miss that attack that started the forest fire!"

Everyone including Ren and Pyrrha gave Ruby a deadpan stare.

As if in annoyance at being ignored the nevermore flew right at them using a continuous clap of thunder to hide its approach. By the time anyone saw it, it was too late.

~ 0 ~

Everyone in the group was on the ground rolling over trying to get up or holding their sore bodies and groaning at the surprise attack. The first to their knees was Yang. She looked around and almost lost it when she couldn't find Ruby. "Ruby? where's Ruby! RUBY!"

Ruby groaned flipping Yang the bird while cradling her head. "Shut up Yang even my earlobes are sore right now."

Yang sighed and fell on all fours in relief. That was when she looked back around and noticed something, or more the lack of something. Her partner was gone. She looked up at the sky and noticed something glint before it fell to the ground a few feet in front of her. It was Minako's Weapon in gladius form. Yang's heart froze knowing without a weapon her partner wouldn't be able to survive. Looking up at the sky she saw the nevermore flying to the giant mass of ruins "Minako!"

~ 0 ~

Blake was to say in a word, confused. Nothing like what happened in the last few minutes had ever happened to her before. She'd been getting along great with her new partner even though they'd argued when they first met. They'd even talked about how to improve life for the faunus and how she could improve her own life to better suit her cause.

"No, our cause." A small smile came to her lips as she looked down at him. "He promised to help me after all. And he inspired me to change how I look at things, including solutions." She brushed his hair aside allowing her to see his whole face. He was handsome. A thin aristocratic face with soft curves and Eastern Mistral features. She traced his jawline and then rubbed his forehead where he'd split his own head open, though now it was as if the injury had never happened.

Minato grimaced and shuddered, twisting around on her lap. She felt uneasy being this close to him but he was her partner and she had to be there for him. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? She watched his haunted expression as his head lay in her lap, a small pained smile marred her tear stained features. Her left hand moved to her throat and tenderly massaged the bruise he'd left. She looked down at her arm and was surprised to see the bruise he'd given her yesterday still hadn't healed.

She laughed to herself. "So, are you trying to imply something by marking me or am I just that irresistible?" Blake's happy face fell almost instantly at her own bad joke. "Not funny huh?"

There was a loud clap of thunder and Blake flinched at the cries coming from the field. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Minato's. a light sob wracking her body. "Please wake up Minato."

~ 0 ~

~ Song - Chanson - Nausicaa / Requiem ~

The first thing Minato was aware of was the music playing all around him. It permeated the air and resonated within every blade of grass around him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky seeing the moon. It was red and seemed to block… the sun? The sky was a dark purple as far as the eye could see. The same purple color he'd seen in that vision and all the memories.

There were dark clouds moving across the sky and the field he was in looked the same as the one he left, only this one was made of gold. He stood up and turned around to see a towering monolith of a city. The first building was where he remembered seeing the temple ruins only this structure was much bigger. "The ruins must have had much more time than I thought to fall apart and erode."

Looking off to the side he found the road he'd observed earlier, only this one was made of solid gold and there were small posts every ten or so feet. He put his hands in the pockets of his P-coat and walked down the road. The grand structure that resembled Tartarus was in actuality part of a much more elaborate palace that could be seen standing much taller than in the present day.

" **Minato, be careful This place is not in your mind… it is a remnant. We are actually present here while your physical body is still in the waking world."**

Minato had never heard Thanatos use the word remnant with the same emotion he put behind it right now. "What do you mean by remnant?"

Thanatos remained quiet for a while but finally answered after giving it some thought. " **This world is all that's left, or perhaps it's all there ever was? Tell me Minato… do you remember where you come from? Do you remember who you are?**

Minato pondered the question for a minute before responding. "No, I don't. all I remember is the name and life of Minato Arisato and all he has been through. I don't have the slightest clue where my origin lies."

" **Well, all gods and deities have an origin. This world was mine. The world of the ever eclipse, eternal twilight, where death has no meaning.** A sad sigh escaped Thanatos' mouth. **"The place before time. Where I was truly happy. When none shunned me for what I am. The moment I was born and the eternity it took for the first second of time to tick by, this is where it happened.**

Minato looked up at the palace before him and took in the banners and flags with the double crescent symbol on them. **"The symbol of the eternal eclipse Nyx. My home."**

Minato could feel the swell of emotion pouring from the god of death. "Well, Welcome home."

Thanatos appeared next to Minato, his body smaller but still commanding a height of six and a half feet giving him a slender aristocratic build. Looking at him his helmet was hanging in his left hand the mask that usually covered his face hung around his neck like a scarf. His hair was identical to Minato's only white. His skin as pale as his snowy hair. His eyes red with black sclera and pulsing black pupils. The most disturbing feature was the black veins spreading up his neck to his eyes.

"Thanatos?" He looked at his ancient friend.

 **"Yes Minato?"**

His face was the same as his own but so frighteningly different. Minato observed his friends features and chuckled. "I think I may have an idea as to who I am."

Thanatos tilted his head his eyes glowing slightly as a shadow cast by a cloud passed over him. A familiar crooked smile coming to his lips. **"Do you? I am glad."**

Minato bowed and then pushed open the large gates in front of them that divided the path to the palace like structure. Gesturing for Thanatos to go first, the god of death nodded his gratitude to his young friend and passed the threshold Minato following close behind.

The gates led to a grand walkway decorated in ornate statues of platinum and gold. The walls and the floor were made of a material that made them glow a deep blue. The next door waited across the vast chasm that the walkway bridged.

"Nice place you've got here."

Thanatos smiled a charmingly dark and crooked smile nodding. **"Much like the inside of your mind my friend, since I met you I have never felt homesick."**

That caught Minato's attention. _"My mind looks like this? Not that I'm complaining, never complaining."_

The two friends made their way across the bridge and to the next set of doors. Thanatos put his hand on one and Minato the other and together they opened the doors. The source of the song was coming from this room, if the floating instruments and the woman in the center were anything to go by.

" **Minato do not under any circumstance speak. This place is not meant for you, you are a guest. Whoever wanted me here had to draw you in to speak with me because we are bound.** Minato nodded and took one step back, allowing Thanatos to lead.

They walked to the center of the room and onto a raised platform. The only other person in the room was a woman. She stood at the center of the platform facing away from them as she sang. Minato took note of the black, and blue accented dress she wore as well as her golden blonde hair.

Minato looked from her to Thanatos wandering when someone would speak.

 **"Who are you, and where have the others gone?"**

The woman turned around and smiled. Her cobalt blue eyes and pale creamy skin radiating warmth. "Why they have all left or they were slaughtered." She said in a throaty and seductive voice that had a hint of amusement to it.

 **"By who?"** Thanatos maintained his monotone voice.

The woman smiled knowingly and tilted her head. "And why dear, would you like to know?"

Thanatos sighed and gave her a deadpan stare. **"Do not patronize Death or I will claim you."** The woman walked up to Thanatos and placed her hands on his chest and moved in close to him. "All gods have a weakness." She said in a sultry voice.

Thanatos chuckled darkly a miasma of death coming from his mouth rotting some of the instruments and tapestries.

 **"Death has no weakness. I claim what I want and what I cherish is bound to me for until time immemorial. To garner my trust is to seal your fate. to walk as my friend is to be cursed for eternity. To be my possession is to act as my opposite. To be my opposite is to become death itself. I was born from nothing and so I shall return to nothing, peaceful oblivion is your only mercy, and if you wish it I shall burn you until naught remains. all you are is but a passing dream in a hellish nightmare. Expect none of the mercy men and deities seek in their false gods. This is the reality of a world without compassion. This is cold truth and if you are dreaming I never want to wake you up.**

Minato looked at Thanatos in shock. _"I'd pieced together most of that by myself over the last five years since the fall, but Thanatos has never said it himself like that. Even when I asked him."_

The woman looked at Thanatos and took a step back. Her confidence never left and nothing betrayed the fear she felt. But no amount of acting could fool the god of death. Thanatos grabbed her arm and pulled her to his face holding her chin and staring deep into her eyes.

" **Who are you?"** The woman tried to free herself from his hold but she could barely move. "My name is Keres."

It was after those words Minato witnessed his oldest friend truly show his anger. Being death he despised life in its entirety and so he was always in a sower mood when they were around any other living things but this. This was different.

 **"RRRAAAGGHHHHH!"** Thanatos roared with the voices of all those he had ever claimed, lifting the woman off her feet choking her with his right hand. **"YOU DARE BESMIRCH MY SISTERS NAME! BLASPHEMY! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF TARTARUS IN THE DEEPEST THROWS OF HYSTERIA AND PANDEMONIUM FOR TAKING THE NAME OF VIOLENT DEATH AND MASSACRE AS YOUR OWN!**

Thanatos pulled the woman close and breathed a miasma into her mouth and nose making her hack and cough as the mist crept into her ears and crawled across her body. As the mist settled the woman's flesh began to rot and fall off in large clumps leaving behind a less voluptuous woman with pale sickly skin like Thanatos'. Her blond hair turned a snowy white and her eyes were black with red irises and beating black pupils. And like Thanatos black veins crept up her neck and to her eyes.

Thanatos looked at her and saw the surprise in her eyes. He growled a guttural raspy sound as he beheld the woman for what she really was. **"You have sinned as well."** It wasn't a question but a statement.

The woman laughed and all surprise in her eyes vanished as she pushed Thanatos away. "Well it seems this little charade is over. You have no power over me here this is my world. Dear god of death. If that is indeed what you are." She said glancing at Minato with a smirk.

Thanatos huffed moving to stand between the two glaring at the woman.

Minato was confused beyond belief he had no clue what any of this was. As far as he knew it was just a pocket dimension made by whoever this woman was and She was trying to pull a fast one on Thanatos. Was she insane? Not to mention the killer migraine he was sure to wake up with when they got out of here. _"Fucking bitch… just like Fate and Destiny. Mental not to self, stay away from female deities and gods."_

" **DO you truly believe I am powerless here?"** The witch smiled smugly and nodded. Thanatos laughed a terrible and ghastly wail of a laugh. It sounded like the voices of millions of men women and children crying for a quick and peaceful death and then silence. The woman grinned and clapped. "congratulations you know how to intimidate. You still can't harm me here."

Thanatos chuckled darkly and disappeared reappearing in front of her. She didn't so much as flinch but her smile widened. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Thanatos grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them up staring deep in to her eyes. **"I cannot hurt you here because I am a guest… but this is my home. I have known it since its inception."**

The woman scoffed and glared at Thanatos. "You can do nothing to me here."

 **"Ah, but there are those who can. Those who's duty it is to bring an end to beings such as yourself. Those who swore to safeguard this world to the last."**

The woman rose an eyebrow at his words. "And just who might these people be?" She chuckled darkly.

Thanatos smiled cruelly and pointed to the rotten dress on the floor, or more soporifically the symbol on it. _**"I can feel it. You have been stripped of the capacity to die a natural death."**_

The woman's eyes widened slightly and glanced at the symbol before she looked back up at Thanatos.

" **You are the reason none dwell within these walls any longer."**

Minato knew Thanatos was one of the most intelligent gods simply because he'd been around long enough to experience existence since it's inception. This was all a ploy to get her to slip up. After all he didn't want this woman to be afraid and fear him. He was the god of peaceful death and held the dead in high regard. He respected the sanctity of nonexistence. His sister was the one who took pleasure in pain. He wanted this woman to suffer the utmost and refuse her deaths soft, dark, unbiased embrace.

Thanatos smiled his dark charming crooked smile. **"What you desire above all else is to spite the gods who have tortured you so. It has been quite some time but I remember you now. The day you fell into his pool. The day you were taken from me… Salem."**

The woman's eyes widened as did Minato's _._ He'd freely admit that this woman could be much older than he could guess. She did share a resemblance to Thanatos as well.

Looking back to Thanatos and Salem he watched as anger flashed in the woman's eyes. "What? But how! How do you know!" She yelled looking past Thanatos at Minato.

Thanatos disappeared and reappeared next to Minato grabbing his shoulder and turning them around to walk back out of the room. **"I am coming for you Salem. As I come for all things. Be they living."** He paused looking over his shoulder placing his mask back in place. The haunting bony visage accentuated by the dark red glow emanating from his eyes. **"Or something… Empty. It matters not. But tell me this. Did you truly believe you could escape your fate by abandoning that which made you whole? You once tried to reclaim my shadow over your shoulder. Now you exist to rebuke the gods."**

Salem glared subtly at the two as they walked off. "I abandoned nothing. They turned their backs on me and for that they will pay."

Thanatos paused looking over his shoulder at her. **"I see."**

As the two friends walked away the world faded to black and all that remained was the glowing blue floor. The song from before growing quieter with every step until they were left in silence.

~ Song end ~

" **My friend. As a god, I have all the time in existence. But if we ever cross paths with… her. Promise me we will make her suffer for rejecting her role and stealing that of my sisters."**

Minato shrugged and smiled looking up at his friend. "Promise. After all what are friends for. Besides I'm pretty sure I'll wake up with a terrible headache that's her fault."

Thanatos shook his head as he faded away. **"You spend too much time with fragile humans my friend, you will remain a deity forever if you do not shed your mortal skin and take up your true purpose."**

Minato sighed and put his right hand in his pocket while rubbing his neck with the left. "But then we wouldn't be able to hang out as much as we do, and you'd have to find a new home."

Minato tapped the side of his head. Thanatos laughed **"True enough young Messiah, true enough."**

~ The ruined temple ~

"Please wake up Minato". Blake's tears started running down Minato's cheeks when she felt a hand brush some hair behind her ear. She moved back and looked down at Minato her eyes widening in surprise. relief flooding her senses.

"Hey Blake". Minato said in his casual voice his face the picture of peaceful. "Sorry I hurt you."

Relief flooded Blake's body but she glared at Minato. She couldn't believe what she herd. "After all the pain you were in, and the shouting the first thing you say is you're sorry!" Blake yelled at him her face going red.

Minato blinked and shrugged letting his head rest in her lap. "I hurt you and I want to apologize for that."

"No. You don't just get to apologize. I thought you were dying the way you…" she cut off and then turned her head away. "The blood, I was scared I'd lose you."

Minato lifted his hand and wiped away the fresh tears coming down her cheeks. "Blake, can you do me a favor and smile." Blake just stared at Minato conflicting emotions fighting for control. She didn't know if she should punch him or hug him.

Minato put his index fingers on his cheeks and pushed up. "See, smile it's not so hard." Blake laughed halfheartedly. A couple of sobs coming out in between. Minato looked up into her amber eyes and he reached up to do the same to her pushing her cheeks up gently lifting the corners of her mouth.

Blake couldn't help it after looking at Minato do it and feeling him push her cheeks up. She started to laugh and actually smiled shaking her head. "Minato you're an idiot, you know that." She looked down at him and into his soft silver eyes.

"Yeah, but its okay because that sound like it's your problem." He grinned up at her. Blake rolled her eyes and pushed him off her lap.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the High Priestess Arcana."**_

Minato sat up rubbing the back of his head looking at Blake and then he stood up offering her a hand. Blake smiled taking his hand while brushing off her clothes when the sound of the others running back met their ears. They both turned to look at the entrance to the ruins and Yang came barreling through. "Move! We have to get Minako the nevermore got her!"

She was closely followed by the others with Nora and Ren bringing up the rear. To their surprise the magenta eyed boy tossed them their weapons. The colors must have been a dead giveaway because he tossed them to the right person or he just got lucky, the chances were fifty/fifty.

Minato looked to Blake and she nodded. They grabbed a white knight piece before they took off quickly catching up with the others. After all they were fresh from resting. Or as fresh as you could get all things considered. At least Blake's aura was near full and Minato had recovered almost completely.

Unbeknownst to the group as they drew nearer to the destroyed palace a similar occurrence that happened to Minato was taking place with Minako, the nevermore acting as guard and executioner to any who dared interrupt it's queen's plans.

~ 0 ~

~ Authors notes ~

Well I changed a couple things. Not much change to this one. I did make the event with Salem more believable and made her seem less arrogant or confidant. The way I wrote it before felt off with the story I have planned but it still worked I just feel it'll be better and make more sense without feeling forced later.

Well hope you guys enjoyed.

Someone PM'd me saying I should put release dates for my stories so they could know when to check just in case they miss the alert or forget about it or for those who don't have accounts and just read.

~ 0 ~

Now I wanna address something. Seeing as how some people… Cough cough, most of you cough cough… picked harem.

Not all the girls will be in the harem. Like in persona 3 Minato was with Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Yuko, and Chihiro romantically. That brings it to 6 girls. Now all of them were aware of each other to a degree but none of them liked the idea of sharing.

Thinking about it, in real life juggling all those people would be near impossible so I was thinking about sticking to 6 girls if his relationships with them enter the realms of sex and of course eventual confrontation with each other. There's only so many times saying sorry and giving a gift can work in the real world.

Also keep in mind Minato isn't the only person in the world. Bi's, Lesbians, Gays and other people in general exist and need relationship too. Like who would Qrow or Jaune end up with Emerald so on so on. No relationships other than Minato's would seem kinda forced and weird. Like something was missing from the world.

Well anyways just my thoughts and something to help me figure out how I should build the world in my story. Thanks for reading this if you take the time to offer support and help me make this story great.

So to summarize.

Six girl max. Votes still apply with the most votes gets the most attention but I wanna know who you guys want the most.

Don't worry I know I still haven't introduced everyone yet and that makes it hard to vote. That's why voting is still going on and I'm allowing multiple votes so long as you write a good review. I like to know you guys pay attention to the characters and their development.

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 2

Ruby Rose - 1

Jaune Arc - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos- 10

Weiss Schnee- 1

Blake Belladonna- 3

Pyrrha Nikos- 1

Jaune Arc- 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** \- (Thanatos for Minato / Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	5. Chapter 5

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

As always favorite, follow and review if you've got something to say. But please if your gonna criticize give an example of a solution. The Minako sucks comments without a reason why or just saying somethings not what you like doesn't tell me much. I won't change my story until it doesn't make sense because people don't like a part.

Thank you to those of you who actually made the comment that you'll wait to see how it goes because it's too early to just write things off. I appreciate it.

Love you guys.

Well enjoy the next rewrite.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 5 ~

~ I'm so sorry ~

~ 0 ~

Minako was flying high above the trees of Emerald forest being squeezed in the talons of the giant nevermore but to her surprise it didn't just crush her even though it was well within its means to do so. "ARGH. Fuck this stupid overgrown bird!"

With its size, there was no doubt it was old. Very old, and with age comes intelligence. A wave of morbid curiosity washed over her. _"Where's it taking me and why?"_

Looking up she saw the ruined spires of a once magnificent structure. A strange feeling swelled in her chest. The same feeling she'd gotten when she set foot in the temple, a feeling of longing. Of belonging. Only this time it made her head swim. A soft sweet tune quietly permeated the air, or was it just her hearing things?

" _What is that? That melody, it's… I."_ the soft innocent voice of a young girl began singing with the tune. A continuous stream of ' _La la lalala lala lalalalala la lalala la lala'_. It was like a child trying to sing along but had forgotten the words… only the syllables had meaning. They had to. Minako could feel a pull deep within her soul, drawing her to it.

Her vision began to go dark and her head swam with memories that weren't hers, or at least she didn't think they were. "Who… am I?" The spires flickered in and out of focus. The sky darkened. No it changed color to a dark purple, as if twilight coated the land. Only, the light never dimmed. The grass below her turned to gold and the clouds a deep gray. The most shocking thing was the moon. It was whole, and a blood red color. The last thing she registered was the ground beneath her feet before she collapsed.

~ 0 ~

"Come on, it took her to the ruins!" Yang called over her shoulder, vaulting over a boulder and tucking into a roll as she slid down a small slope before jumping up and dashing across the remainder of the field. "Look there they are!" she shouted, pointing up at the sky. Flying around a few spires was the nevermore. A patch of auburn could be seen from its talons just before it disappeared. She put one hand against the remains of an arch taking several deep breaths as the rest of the group caught up with her.

"We-we have to save her. She's not gonna be able to make it without her we-weapons. We need to…". Yang huffed as she was pulled out of her growing hysteria by a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking back she saw the raven haired girl from earlier looking at her with a warm concerned smile.

~ 0 ~

A warm smile played across Blake's lips as she put a hand on the blond girl's shoulder causing her to turn and look at her. "She saved my partner, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least try to return the favor, and save her.

Yang removed her hand from the wall turning to face the amber eyed girl with a forced grin, trying to push the unease from her mind. Nodding Yang offered her hand, "Yang Xiao Long."

Blake nodded grinning right back. "Blake Belladonna."

~ 0 ~

Minato watched the two, a satisfied smile on his face _. "It'll be good for her to focus her attention off me. Any riled emotions she has towards me over what just happened will have time to settle, and this'll give her something else to focus on."_

Looking up at the sky he grimaced. It was a dark overcast of gray and the cloud that had come in from the north was swirling around the ruins. Minato started laughing at the irony of the image before him.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Yang's eyes flashed red as she grabbed Minato by the coat, lifting him up off his feet pinning him against the stone arch. "Whats so funny huh! She helped you and you're gonna laugh!"

Blake Grabbed Yang's arms pulling her back While everyone shot each other worried looks.

Minato watched the goings on with a bemused grin from his position against the wall. _"All because of a little laugh huh. What a joke."_

"Oh boy." Jaune Looked to Pyrrha for any kind of advice, but the champion just shrugged.

Right now Pyrrha was rescinding her opinion of Minato. Well she was on the fence. He seemed like a pretty solitary person and didn't look like he cared much for others but he did reassure Jaune on the cliff and tell him to brace correctly for hitting water.

"I hope it's just a misunderstanding." Pyrrha whispered

Jaune nodded in agreement.

Ren was holding Nora back who was shouting about revenge. "Nora calm down we don't even know whats going on yet."

"Do it! Punch him. I'll break his legs!"

"Nora stop."

Sadly Weiss who would have put her foot down was trying to catch her breath after running so far. She wasn't out of shape but neither was she used to that kind of exertion. She'd typically used her glyph's but she didn't wanna waist any aura on getting to a fight just to find she could no longer fight halfway through.

Weiss Looked to her partner Ruby who had told her about her sister Yang and motioned exasperatedly to the three struggling with each other. "R. Ru. Rub. Huff. Help." To her dismay the young red reaper shook her head taking a step back.

Blake managed to pull Yang off Minato and stand between them arms stretched out. "Stop it! This isn't gonna solve anything were wasting time!"

Yang's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at the ruins. "Fuck! I don't have time for this."

Minato shook his head pointing. "I was gonna say off to the scary castle ruins to slay the great beast." He folded his arms giving them all a deadpan look. "You guys are to stressed out right now. If you rush in there your gonna make stupid mistakes and get killed."

Everyone got quiet as they looked at each other. His words rang true especially with Yang.

Weiss gave Minato a serious look while Pyrrha and Ruby nodded and flushed respectively.

Nora jumped up yelling "Slay the dragon!"

while her friend Ren, and partner he assumed, shook his head. "It's called a nevermore. And you completely missed the point to what he just said."

Nora scratched her head and then grinned poking Ren's nose. "Boop. Silly Reny He's trying to make us laugh so we calm down. You need to put a smile on that face Mr. Grumpy pants."

Minato looked at the ginger girl not at all surprised by her deduction. _"I swear to god she's a girl Junpei."_

Jaune gulped and his shoulders sagged. "Yeah we should probably come up with a plan."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "That would do us well. I don't think any of us have ever faced a giant nevermore before."

Yang looked at everyone and growled. "We don't have time for that. If you guys wanna wait and come up with a plan fine! I'm gonna save my partner."

She dashed off along the long decaying stone pathway.

Blake facepalmed sighing. "This is not going to end well."

They all groaned and turned to start their way across the large bridge. Ruby rushing by to catch up to her sister. Weiss spluttered having just caught her breath and now she had to run again.

Once everyone passed him, Minato's face became expressionless. The corners of his mouth dropping slightly as the same song as before played, though none of the others seemed to hear it _. "Well we're off to slay the beast… but which ones the beast? The bird or the girl."_

Just as Minato looked down and took his first step Jaune said something that made him freeze.

~ 0 ~

"Hey guys. Does anyone else hear that sound? It's like an orchestra and a little girl singing." Everyone turned giving Jaune weird looks making him stop in embarrassment holding up his hands before they turned back around and continued running across the bridge, picking up the pace with every step.

Jaune sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Great now they think I'm crazy." It was then a hand patted his shoulder and he saw that guy walk by. _"what was is name again? Oh yeah Minato."_

The blue haired boy turned to look at Jaune while walking backwards, a crooked smile on his face. As he sang…

"La la lala lalala lala lalala lala la la lalalalala la lalalalalala."

Jaune's eyes widened as the other boy turned and walked off after the others. "Wh-what? Bbbbut hhow!" Jaune stuttered then shook his head, quickly following after the others. The song becoming louder with every step he took. It reminded him of something his mother used to say to scare him. "Beware the girl who sings with no words, her songs call the Grimm so they can eat naughty children who don't listen to their parents."

At the time he'd thought that it was just some stupid lie to get him to behave. Looking at the tall ruined tower surrounded by storm clouds and the song playing in the air around him, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Jaune looked up at the archway above the bridge and he saw something that dragged memories from the back of his mind. A memory of one of his great grandfathers crept from the depths of his psyche.

~ 13 years ago, Arc family living room ~

" **Do you know what our family crest means Jaune?"**

A much younger Jaune who had a plastic sword and shield in his hands turned from the TV to look at his pawpaw, shaking his head in the negative.

 **"Well, let me tell you a story then."**

Jaune nodded his head eagerly. He loved hearing the stories his pawpaw told.

 **"It's an old story that my great grandfather told me. He said it was one** _ **his**_ **great, great grandfather told to him."**

~ 0 ~

Jaune remembered being in awe of that; not really knowing how long that was. At the time, he was four and his Pawpaw was what he considered ancient. Thinking back, it was a really long time considering Arc's lived to be one hundred and twenty on average so long as they didn't die in combat or some accident. _"Wow that means at least a thousand years back. Oum my family's old."_

~ 0 ~

His Pawpaw had continued after laughing at the look Jaune had given him. **"Way before the faunus wars and the great war. Long before the world was called Remnant, before** _ **The Fall**_ **. When the moon was whole. When night never fell. When the grass was made of gold and trees were white, Glowing with the light of knowledge itself. Our family was known as the family of Eternal Knight. A play on words and meaning that is lost to me young one, for I never spent much time pondering semantics."**

Jaune tilted his head not understanding half the words and a couple he was sure he couldn't pronounce. He smiled letting his grandfather know he was into the story so far.

 **"We were the sword and shield of a mighty and benevolent family known as the Eternal Eclipse. They worshiped a goddess that resided on the moon. She had children that came to our world for a time. It was said they were the beginning of the Eternal Eclipse family, the family we served."**

" **Now we were no servants from what I was told. It was a symbiotic relationship, much like a friendship between families. One was powerful and influential, the other powerful and loyal.** **The world was a dangerous place back then. Much more so than it is now and loyalty in numbers was a boon."**

"Boon?" he remembered asking

The old man waved at the question answering it quickly. **"Like a good deal. Anyways."**

" **Us Arcs had no family crest being a low class family. We survived because we stuck together in large numbers and had vast pools of Aura. One day a man named Makoto Yuki was attacked by a large horde of Grimm. You see he was from the Eternal Eclipse family.**

 **They were known for their immense power, but strangely enough they had no Aura. The belief is that Your Aura is a soul, but how can a person be human with no soul?"**

"How paw paw?"

A hand cuffed the side of his head gently. **"Hush, and paw paw will tell you."**

 **You see the Eclipse family had no Aura because they are not human."**

Those words had thrown Jaune for a loop when he was younger. He remembered getting on his knees and pulling on his Pawpaw's sleeves begging him to explain.

" **All right, all right my boy. Settle down now."** The old man fixed his shirt and smiled. **"They weren't humans. They were known as Deities. Not Quite Gods but far less mortal than Humans. It's said When they used their power their eyes glowed with the power of kings. A violet or crimson light, I can't remember well. But the say that it cut through the darkest of nights and out shined the brightest of lights.**

 **Their power was their life itself. So long as they breathed they had no limit. But just like a tap, if you break it the water will stop or explode everywhere."**

Jaune winced at the analogy remembering the faucet his dad tried to fix the day before his paw paw told him the story.

 **"Now just because they had unlimited power doesn't mean they could use it all at once. If they used all their power they died. They would slowly lose energy and sleep longer and longer until they just never awoke again. They would also age exceedingly fast. So, to avoid that they needed rest to recover much like any living thing."**

" **Tell me Jaune if you were being attacked and needed rest, what would you do?"** The man looked at Jaune expectantly.

"I'd call for help Pawpaw".

The man grinned and ruffled Jaune's hair. **"Exactly, you'll go far if you think like that for the rest of your life Jaune. Always Remember simplicity is strong. Well anyways back to the story."**

" **Makoto called for help and to his surprise a man from a large village many miles away was hunting nearby and answered that call. Jumping from the nearby tree line a man by the name of Messiah Arc fired an arrow from his bow. His aim was true and powerful from years of hunting, it flew with the force of a bullet and slew the Grimm that would have bitten Makoto in two."**

" **Messiah flew around the field with the grace befitting a master hunter, slaying grim with his bow made of Knight wood, a navy blue wood that is said to be as strong as steel, and if you are to light it ablaze it will burn eternally with a blue flame. His sword was made of Adamantite, the rarest ore in the world said to form at the core of mountains and only when the mountain crumbles to dust does the ore remain. Some say** _ **He**_ **is the reason we who kill Grimm are called Hunters and Huntresses."**

Jaune stared at his Pawpaw in awe. "Wow! Then what Pawpaw!"

" **Well Messiah fought with all his might and skill to save the man who called for help, but eventually the Grimm overwhelmed him. But!"**

He remembered jumping in surprise and his paw paw laughing at him.

" **Before they could harm him there was a wave of Velvety blue light that caused the Grimm to vanish."**

Jaune looked at his Pawpaw," Don't you mean desragate, disnertage, I mean…"

 **"Disintegrate"**

"Yeah that!"

" **Well you see the Grimm are hollow creatures Jaune, they have no soul and so have nowhere to go but back to where they come from.** Jaune gave his Pawpaw a confused look. **"Let me tell you part of an old poem. One Makoto taught Messiah if I remember correctly."**

" _ **We fear the light but we seek it thus, we despise the dark but it is our nature, we want what we cannot have and we are that which we lack, to consume is to satiate, to satiate is to ruin, to ruin is to start anew, to start anew is to repeat the cycle, we are what we are no more no less, we are the beginning and the end, there is no escape, for that which is borne from nothing shall return to nothing."**_

" **So, you see the Grimm return to their empty form of darkness over time, but what Makoto did was fill them with light."**

"What does that do?"

The old man looked at Jaune surprised.

 **"I don't know. I never thought to ask."**

Jaune facepalmed and shook his head in mock disappointment, "Pawpaw, really?"

The old man cleared his throat and ignored the comment. **"Well the rest of the story goes that Makoto introduced himself to Messiah. The fool had no clue who Makoto was, being from a low class family out in the middle of nowhere. So, when he was offered anything he wanted as reward, the idiot smiled and waved the offer off saying it was in his nature to help when asked, and that no thanks was required. This impressed Makoto so much he invited him and his family to the palace.**

 **Messiah being no prude invited all the Arcs. The Army the Eternal Eclipse family controlled believed they were under attack were our numbers so large with brothers, sisters, cousins and what will you, from infants to the elderly."**

" **It seemed conflict was inevitable because of a bumbling fools mistake. To the surprise of everyone present, from the army to the towns people, Makoto opened the doors to the Grand palace himself and greeted everyone personally. It was later revealed during the banquet that he remembered the names of everyone he welcomed, which spoke volumes for his character and memory."**

" **When everyone had finished eating Makoto rose himself and walked to Messiah bowing to** _ **him**_ **. It was then he revealed he was the head of house Eternal Eclipse to Messiah, having guessed him for** _ **the fool**_ **he was. Much to the chagrin of everyone present Messiah admitted to having no clue what that meant but guessed it was important."**

" **It was Then Makoto burst in to laughter asking him for his family crest and the meaning to his name. To Makoto's surprise Messiah admitted to not having one and that his name was a combination of his mother and father's names giving it no meaning other than being their child."**

" **This inspired Makoto to wager his entire kingdom on the loyalty of one man and his family. He Gifted Messiah with two things. He added a new word and its definition to the annals of history. 'Messiah-One who will appear at the end to save you from that which would end you.'**

 **His second gift was the Crest of the Eternal Eclipse. Makoto was never much for fancy symbols or leaving behind a mark so he gave it to us, the Arc family. there was but one condition."**

"What was it Pawpaw?" Jaune asked eagerly.

 **"That no matter what. Regardless of the cost to ourselves. We will always fight for those who have none to fight for them, to be the voice for those who have none to speak with, and that never are we to turn our back on the helpless nor innocent. For as the bearers of The Eternal Eclipse crest that symbolizes the unwavering Moon and the family that birthed Messiah it is our sworn duty to protect this world even from those we swore this oath to."**

Jaune looked up at his Pawpaw in reverence and respect. "Is that why we all become hunters Pawpaw?"

 **"Yes Jaune. That is why we all become hunters, and when you reach your majority and take up the mantle of hunter your true trial will begin."**

"Trial for what"? Jaune asked curiously.

 **"Your trial to see if you are worthy of the title Messiah, The Eternal Knight."**

Jaune looked down and a confused look came over his face, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally looked up at his Pawpaw.

"When did you get that title Pawpaw?" The older Arc reached down ruffling his hair again and smiled a melancholy smile.

 **"No one has earned that title since Messiah did."**

Jaune took a deep breath and a serious look of determination came to his face. He looked directly into his Pawpaw's eyes. "Then I'll be the second to do it." He stood up and turned to leave when his Pawpaw grabbed his shoulder.

 **"What did you say?"** The old man asked quietly.

Jaune blinked and repeated himself. "Then I'll be the second to do it."

The man looked shocked. **"Not the first?"**

Jaune laughed. "How can I be the first if someone already did it?" The old man responded with a simple "You can't."

"Exactly Pawpaw. Simplicicity, or whatever you said, is best. Keep thinking like that and you'll go far Pawpaw. The old man stared dumbfounded at his great grandson.

" **What if you can't?"**

Jaune laughed. "Simple. I'll keep looking and train others until he or she shows up." The old man burst in to laughter and wouldn't stop. Jaune thought his Pawpaw had gone crazy when he didn't stop for ten minutes. That was one of his last and fondest memories of the eccentric old man who was his Great grandfather.

Jaune came back to the present after the memory subsided and looked up. On the archway above the other end of the bridge he saw weathered stone but if he looked closely he swore he saw a double crescent. As his vision slid down the archway he saw that everyone had almost finished crossing the bridge. "Hey! Guys wait up!"

~0 ~

~ song- Nausicaa – Requiem ~

Something made a creaking noise and Minako opened her eyes sitting up, quickly jumping to her feet. She reached for her twin blades but they weren't there. "Damn it! I dropped them when the nevermore… grabbed… me." She trailed off. Looking around she saw that there was no nevermore. Hell, there wasn't even a single thing that looked familiar.

The room she was standing in looked like some kind of music hall or Colosseum. It was massive and circular with a raised platform in the middle but there was no ceiling. Looking up she saw a purple sky and ominous looking clouds.

Looking back down to the platform she saw a woman standing there who hadn't been there two seconds ago. She was watching Minako with a curious eye. Upon close inspection Minako noticed the inhumanly pale skin and the black veins along her neck that led to her eyes. Those red eyes burned with a fierce crimson glow in the shadow cast by the clouds that passed over.

The woman smiled and held her hands out palms up in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome, my dear mistress of strings."

Minako froze. "What?"

The woman's arms folded lazily and she tilted her head smiling coyly. "Come now. You know what I mean. "Orpheus. That is her name is it not?"

Minako's heart skipped a beat. No one knew about Orpheus but her and… Just who was this woman and what was this place? It looked like the ruins she had seen in the distance if she used her imagination… and factored in time travel somehow. Regardless of the how. Why had she been brought here, and why did this woman know her personas moniker?

~ 0 ~

Salem watched the poor girl in morbid amusement as she tried to figure out why she was here _. "She has no clue why I brought her here. Perfect."_

She subtly looked around, feeling for that mechanical oddity that commanded such power but she couldn't sense it.

" _Hmm. it seems the being I sensed inside her was nothing more than an imitation. A Mental manifestation of her power."_

Salem chuckled darkly to herself but kept her body and face in check. _"It appears the boy from before has a different power from her. So then that truly was a god with him. This complicates matters exponentially. He'll be a thorn in my side for some time but it won't matter in the end. I've found what I need finally."_

A small smile pulled at her lips and a sultry laugh that sounded so twisted yet pleasing to the ear, left her mouth. _"I can still use this girl. I can tell she desires power above all else, and I can pervert her with it."_

 _Minako crouched into a ready stance when the woman laughed._

Salem's smile widened as she beckoned Minako over. "Come child, there are things I desire to speak with you about."

Minako glared at her taking a step back.

If you listen and do as told I have an offer for you that I'm sure one with your skill and ability will find…" She thought for a second before her smile became twisted and her eyes burned. "… Intoxicating."

Minako got the feeling refusing would be detrimental to her well being, and so she walked up to the pail woman, bowing out of habit. This brought another smile to Salem's lips as she placed a well manicured finer under her chin.

"So, tell me." Salem raised Minako's head until their eyes met "Do you believe in destiny?"

~ 0 ~

" _What?"_ Minako's mind was going a mile a minute. She was intelligent beyond belief and didn't let emotion hinder her thought process much, but this was too much to take in and have a steady mind. Rising slowly from her bow she looked into the woman's eyes trying to read her soul. A crooked smile slowly spreading across her face.

~ 0 ~

Salem smiled to herself. S he was aware of what the young girl was capable of. She had been keeping tabs on her since she displayed her power at a regional tournament three years ago. One of her pawns had attended out of chance and it had payed dividends.

 _"Oh how I had been tempted to let Cinder bring you in to the fold, but honeyed words and falls promises were not her strong suit then as they are now. Even then at the young age of 14 People like you and I. We need results, and power offers instant gratification. Don't you think Minako dear?"_

~ 0 ~

What she saw in the woman's soul and mind made Minako's eyes widen as she took a step back. A new question popping in to her head every second. Finally her mind settled on the most relevant of them all. She took a deep breath and looked the woman in the eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman in front of her chuckled darkly. "I'll show you. Would you like to see?"

~ Song end ~

~ Emerald forest ruins ~

~ 0 ~

Blake was right behind Yang when they entered the ruins into what looked like a colosseum. The pillars that had been the support for upper floors and walls lay in ruin as did most of the structure itself. About a fifth of the tower itself had crumbled into the chasm bellow. There were bridges as well as half destroyed halls stretching across the structure and to the surrounding cliffs. The structure must have been massive before it fell into disrepair.

Blake noted how formidable a fortress this must have been at one point. As her eyes traveled across the structure she saw Minako slumped against a pillar up on a higher platform… not moving at all. "Up There." she called out pointing to where Minako was.

Everyone stopped, turning to Blake then following her finger. They all saw Minako as well.

Jaune huffed as he finally caught up with everyone and saw them all looking up. He turned and saw Minako as well, a thought popping into his head. "Hey Yang you still have her weapon right? We could."

Yang, ignoring everything around her and dashed across the rubble. "Minako!"

Blake, Weiss and Ruby watched her as she hoped over boulders and fallen pillars. A strange pressure filling the air.

Nora oohed at the blond brawler and grabbed Ren's sleeve. "We should try that too!"

The ninja sighed but before he could respond Jaune yelled.

"Yang stop!" Jaune shouted desperately.

Everyone turned to look at him in curiosity. His face was pail eyes wide and his legs were shaking. "Yang get away from there!"

Yang looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Why!" She shouted back jumping when she got to a large fissure that separated two halves of the tower.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Everyone's faces had looks varying from disbelief to concern but Minato who just walked in had a small smile on his face as he watched Yang. _"I told her she was gonna get killed if she didn't calm down."_

While Yang was in mid jump a loud screech was heard. Just as she landed the giant nevermore flew from the fissure. It landed on the last wall on the portion of floor Yang stood on. Before launching off of it making it crumble.

Everyone looked on in horror as the stone wall and the remains of rooms from upper floors crashed down around Yang forcing her to run to the edge closest to the nevermore. The nevermore cawed and flapped its wings blowing Minako off her perch.

Ruby pointed and screamed. "Yang she's falling!"

Pyrrha caught on to what Jaune had meant by this being a trap now. Minato had been right as well. They rushed in without thinking and they were going to pay for it. Maybe even with their lives.

Jaune Grit his teeth grabbing Ren by the shoulder. "Get the others we need to regroup and find cover before it picks us off." Just then a large piece of rubble landed next to the two making Jaune scream like a little girl. Ren looked at him with a weird expression but nodded and ran to Blake, Weiss and Ruby.

He Turned to Nora and pointed at the Nevermore. "Nora can your explosive reach it?"

She nodded mecha shifting Magnhild into a grenade launcher making Jaune bulk in surprise. "Okay distract it. We need to try and get Yang."

Nora saluted him "Aye aye captain."

~ 0 ~

Weiss was in shock. The nevermore had kidnapped one of their teammates and lured them here using her as bait. It was a perfect plan to pick them off. If they didn't fall off or get crushed then it would pick them off one by one.

She watched in fascinated horror as the creature flew around to swoop at Yang. Raising Myrtenaster She summoned a glyph against a wall snagging the nevermore's tail. She had stopped it for now but how long was it for? A Minute? Crumbling and angered caws met her ears. It was seconds. "No…"

Yang Saw the rubble coming down around her and dodged a few pieces before stretching her arms out to catch Minako.

The nevermore beat it's wings hard hissing in anger. The terrifying sound of stone giving way echoed as the grimm tore free of Weiss' glyph. It swooped low but just before it hit Yang an explosion went off followed by pink dust knocking it off course and someone shouted "Bullseye!"

The Nevermore cawed and snatched Minako just before Yang could grab her but instead of throwing Yang off the edge she was thrown into a piece of rubble. Just then the rubble that had come loos when the nevermore broke the glyph crashed right next to her. "Ruby?"

The last they saw of Yang was the horrified look in her eyes as her left hand reached out for them while the ground under her crumbled and fell away dropping with her.

"YAAAAAANG!" Ruby screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to run after her sister and activated her semblance but someone grabbed her hood pulling her back and slamming her to her butt.

Looking back she saw Ren Shaking his head before he looked away. "Don't."

The feeling in her legs left her and she went limp. "How? But, Yang. She was right there and then. Then…" She trailed off as her tears overflowed spilling down her shocked face.

They'd been together forever, through thick and thin and everything in between. They even got into Beacon together. And just like that, she was gone. "Yang…"

~ 0 ~

Blake stood there in shock. She'd just watched Yang fall. Looked in her eyes when the floor crumbled under her. That look of despair when everything was pulled from you. When you'd felt so sure you would make it. It wasn't right. She turned looking down at Ruby who was being cradled by Weiss as the boy Ren tried to get her up and help her to cover as the Nevermore flew high above depositing Minako on the tallest remaining wall.

Weiss rubbed Ruby's arms. "Blake we need to…" She looked up at Blake catching the strange look on the other girls face. "Blaaake… What are you doing?"

~ Song - Fate - Evangelion OST ~

"Something stupid."

Weiss frowned. "We've done that now snap out of it!"

Blake shook her head a nervous smile on her face. "Then something crazy."

Weiss stood up helping Ren drag Ruby up. "Blake stop."

" _ **What will the future hold; How will I be rewarded; How have I the right to riches, in a world where there are no prizes."**_

A fire exploded in Blake's chest. She clenched her fist tightening her grip on Gambol Shroud her eyes becoming the color of molten gold. "Take care of Ruby!"

"Blake no!"

With that Blake spun and dashed off using her clones to warp just an extra foot with every step she took. She jumped and threw Shroud into a coulomb not even thinking if it would hold or give way. There was no way she'd catch up to Yang with how gravity worked. Yang would fall at an ever increasing rate and she had a severe head start on herself. Blake closed her eyes and fell over the edge.

" _ **Who makes the clock tick by; When will my fate be ready; Do I get prior warning; Am I told? Are there no surprises?"**_

Just as her head passed floor level she opened her eyes pushed of the wall shooting down at a thirty two degree angle. Summoning a clone, they kicked off each other speeding Blake up. She could just make out Yang a few yards below past some ruble that was falling with them.

"YANG!" Blake called out hoping her voice would reach her past the whistling wind. Her confidence grew when Yang looked up at her. Almost like they'd been working together for years the two nodded at each other and sprung in to action.

Yang fired her gauntlets off a few times slowing her decent a little putting herself up against a large piece of crumbling debris. She climbed it as best she could and jumped towards Blake when she reached the top.

" _ **I have to count my blessings; I have to learn my lessons; My fate is in the balance; I must go on believing."**_

Blake put her free hand against a wall or floor piece she caught up with and used it to push herself against the cliff face running down several feet. Her hand slid along the piece of floor she was bracing herself against when a pain shot through her hand causing a light burning sensation. As soon as she ran out of debris she pushed off the cliff face and shot for Yang, both with their arms outstretched.

" _ **What will the future hold; How will I be rewarded; How have I the right to riches, in a world where there are no prizes."**_

Yang grabbed hold of Blake's open hand but to both of their horror Yang's grip slipped and a few flecks of read liquid floated in front of their eyes mockingly. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before a sudden jerk caused Blake to start to swing back up as Yang continued to fall.

" _ **Who makes the clock tick by; When will my fate be ready; Do I get prior warning; Am I told? Are there no surprises?"**_

"What?"

Suddenly there was a tug on her arm as Shroud's ribbon went taught. To her horror though she felt herself drop a few inches before another tug, then she was free falling again.

"NO!"

~ 0 ~

He was not having a good day. Now that's not to say he hadn't accomplished anything. He did after all, learn what Aura was. Had a cute girl unlock it for him. Coordinated an attack on a fully matured deathstalker, and managed to lead the remaining six people still on the cliff to safety. He had no idea if it was pure talent that helped him direct the others or sheer dumb luck.

The nevermore had tried to kill all of them at some point within the last couple of minutes but it never got close. In it's anger it had broken more off the tower to try and crush them but somehow he always knew where to go to avoid the falling rubble.

"God fucking damn it!" He swore as the Nevermore tore free of a triple layered glyph Weiss had put down. "This is insane. Were never gonna ground it long enough to do substantial damage. It just tears away with everything it's got no matter which direction we pin it."

Looking over at Ren and Nora he saw Nora counting her grenades while Ren fired from separate cover to distract the nevermore from her. The bird cawed angrily as his bullets bounced off its beak. It lunged at him sliding across the ground as it's talons tore chunks out of the stone.

The ninja jumped up to a second floor through a hole in the ceiling above him and out a window getting behind the grimm and sliding off its body as it went over the edge. "Waow." He teetered on the edge for a second before toppling over.

"Reny!"

Ren felt sick. He was looking down at a bottomless abyss watching a few chunks of debris falling endlessly. He almost choked when his collar tightened around his throat as he was pulled back over the edge.

"RGGGAAA! Not today buddy!" Ren came up and over the edge landing on his side as the awkward knight next to him huffed hard.

The Mistraly boy nodded. "Thanks."

The knight gave a thumbs up before staggering to his feet looking over at Nora who looked relived.

Ren waved before holding up both hands and signaling to her to which she held up six fingers.

"Just six? Jaune sounded worried but took a deep breath. "Okay. We can make that work."

"Can we?" Ren asked without any confidence.

Jaune looked a Ren with a hysterical face his shoulders dropping in desperation. "We're gonna have to. Now go get to your position I'll check on the others."

Ren nodded before vaulting a pillar and heading off.

Looking over he saw Pyrrha Weiss and Ruby climbing up the crumbling structure trying to get the young girl to her position. He grit his teeth hoping his plan worked, and it should.

There was a bone chilling screech and he looked up at the nevermore. "If we can ground it for more than a few seconds."

Just then a strong gust of wind blew by as a wall collapsed. His eyes widened when he saw the nevermore struggle for a good five seconds as the natural air flow of the chasm they were in was disturbed by the air pressure from the collapsing wall.

A light bulb came on in his head. He drew Crocea Mors and held it up Letting the sunlight glint off of it catching Weiss in the face.

Blinking the heiress looked down towards the persistent annoyance and saw Jaune waving at her frantically. She quirked a brow looking around for the nevermore but it was still low. With a curious blink she used her glyph's to descend down to him. Ducking through collapsed halls and debris to avoid the Nevermore's gaze.

She finally landed by Jaune with a huff looking around for the giant grim. "What is it Arc?"

She was grabbed and pulled towards him. Her eyes widened and she looked at him as he shook her. He had a desperate look in his eyes. "Weiss how many glyphs can you make at once?"

She looked at him curiously. "It depends on the size. If it's for that giant beast then three four max. Why?"

He grinned. "you said you can only use one type at a time right?"

There was a loud screech and they heard Pyrrha call out to them. The nevermore was coming around.

Weiss got an uneasy feeling and leaned away from the ever crazier looking young man. "Correct."

Jaune tightened his grip on her shoulder a wild grin spreading across his face. "In more than one direction?"

Blinking in confusion Weiss swallowed and tried glaring at him but it was halfhearted. She glanced up at the Nevermore wanting to get out of the open. "Yes now hurry up and tell me what it is your thinking."

Jaune's grin grew and he looked certifiably insane. "I've got a plan."

~ 1 minute later ~

"Alright then, Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, fire at that wall when as I give you the signal." Jaune shouted as loud as he could. The three nodded. From their respective hiding spots.

Ruby was up the highest, between two pieces of ruble that made a perfect snipers nest. She had a placid look to her face but her silver eyes burned with a fierce desire for justice against the monster that took her sister. She pulled back the bolt on Crescent Rose aiming through the scope. "Come here birdy I've got someone who wants to say hello."

Ren was a floor below Ruby hanging upside down and just in the shadow of the bridge above.

Pyrrha sat on the ground level in direct sunlight. She was on one knee her weapon Milo in rifle form.

Looking across the wide space Jaune met eyes with the crazy ginger girl named Nora. She sat on one knee behind a destroyed wall one hand on her hammer the other on the ground keeping her in the shadow of the overhang above her. he held up his hand with Crocea Mors, his fingers spread out straight. The girl grinned and nodded in response with a wink. Jaune peaked around from his perch above the others pulling his first finger down and everyone moved into action.

A white blur shot by and quickly turned, rapier held back ready to strike as Pyrrha fired off rapid shots. The nevermore flew straight for them seeing the open space around them and the sheer drop not ten feet back. It cawed menacingly as if laughing at their stupidity. It would knock them right off.

Ren dropped from his perch and opened fire on the nevermore hitting its left eye, blinding it to Nora who ran alongside it on a broken pillar transforming Magnhild into it's grenade launcher form.

~ 0 ~

The nevermore cried turning its head and saw the green clad human land next to the other two, still firing at it. the bullets did nothing…They wouldn't be able to escape.

~ 0 ~

Nora fired five of her last six grenades at the base of the wall supporting the structure Jaune was on.

The never more twisted its head to look at the person who missed it when a loud compressed noise filled the air.

~ 0 ~

Ruby sat in her sniper's nest and fingered the trigger when Nora fired her grenades. The nevermore turned to look just like Jaune predicted and when its red eye came up in her cross hairs she fired. A loud screech left the nevermore's maw as its other eye became blind.

~ 0 ~

Jaune pulled his second finger down and Ruby shot off around the curved bridge that circled the tower to her next position. She slid on her side under a pillar as some rubble collapsed and rolled slamming Crescent Rose's blade in the ground to stop. She was directly behind the Grimm now and opened fire at the wall Jaune stood on, every third shot hitting the Nevermore.

Weiss thrust her Rapier down and fired off half of her remaining ice dust creating a large wall about seven feet thick. She quickly back flipped on to a glyph which shot her up to the top of the wall where she crouched down and readied several glyphs. She looked over to Jaune and waited for the last signal.

Her mind flashed back to just before she drew the nevermore in to their trap. She shook her head when she thought about the question Jaune asked about her glyphs, and the application she had never thought of trying.

~ 0 ~

When the wall of ice shot up Pyrrha dashed to the left of it which placed her to the right of the giant Grimm and opened fire on Jaune's wall every other shot hitting the nevermore.

After Pyrrha got to her destination Ren took off and ran behind the wall Jaune was on. Running up a toppled coulomb to the next floor to avoid the shots that passed through the disintegrating base. He opened fire cutting a line along the base with his bullets as he shot passed.

~ 0 ~

The nevermore was confused it was being attacked from two sides now and the humans that had been in front of it were no longer attacking. With the loss of its eyes it could only act off its memory of the area.

There were large walls to either side of it and the only clear path was directly in front of it where the humans had been before. It cawed and flapped its wings speeding up. It would crash in to them like in the field and send them to their deaths. Only its caw came back as if there were a wall in front of it.

~ 0 ~

Jaune pulled down his last finger and They sprung the last phase of their trap. _"Oh boy, if this doesn't do it were screwed"._ Jaune knew no strategy survived contact with the enemy if they could see what was going on. He hoped blinding it had fix that problem. "Oum let this be enough."

~ 0 ~

Nora jumped down from the fourth floor falling down towards Pyrrha who readied her shield and crouched down angling her body towards Jaune's wall. Ren jumped up leaping between two pillars until he made it to the floor below Jaune throwing his body into a hole in the wall sliding across the crumbling floor into the room right under Jaune on the roof.

~ 0 ~

The heiress leapt directly over the nevermore as it crashed into ice wall she'd created and crumpled to the ground disoriented. She activated all of the glyphs she set up earlier. One right above her that pulled her to it keeping her suspended above the battle and three large ones intersecting around the nevermore all pulling in different directions.

She smiled at the display of the nevermore's body being pulled in three different directions. Jaune was a genius in his own right. She couldn't summon more than one type of glyph at a time and the nevermore proved stronger than her when it broke free of all her previous attempts at holding it down.

Looking at the great bird she smiled smugly. Three glyphs of the same type on top of each other but facing different directions and in the shape of a sphere? This turned it in to a cage of sorts with the gravity being pulled in a circle instead of one direction. This would stop the nevermore from pulling in one direction and breaking free.

~ 0 ~

Jaune grasped Crocea Morse in both hands jamming the blade under a giant piece of debris and slamming his body against it. "Now"!

Ren finished reloading and opened fire at the ceiling above him at the edge of the building. It quickly gave way and he rolled to his side falling through a hole in the floor avoiding being crushed as the ceiling fell in.

~ 0 ~

Nora made contact with Pyrrha's shield and like with the deathstalker she sent the ginger girl flying towards a rather large piece of debris before she ran sliding behind a thick piece of destroyed wall.

Weiss shot fire at her ice wall using Myrtenaster causing the wall to explode because of the sudden temperature change. Ice and steam flew all around the nevermore cutting into its body.

Pyrrha's eyes widened when a thick shard stabbed through her cover right in front of her making her fall back on her butt in surprise.

Weiss switched the cartridge using the revolver on her rapier and fired electricity into the steam.

She covered her face as the cloud erupted in to a thunder cloud. The ice and steam creating the perfect conditions for a storm while the electricity made it that much deadlier.

Nora flew over the thunder storm and grinned manically as the electricity hit her. She twisted into a spin and yelled as she transformed Magnhild into its hammer form swinging it into the debris, shooting off her last grenade the moment they made contact. The giant rock broke in to several pieces and flew at the base of the wall Jaune stood on.

~ 0 ~

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Jaune yelled as he stumbled to the edge of the roof opposite of the battle as the remains of the eighty-foot-tall structure toppled over. Just as he made it to the edge the tilt to the wall became too much and he slipped on the roof now a wall. He felt gravity take hold and the sick feeling of falling backwards pulled at his navel.

His eyes widened and he turned his head to see the ground rapidly getting closer _. "Oh would you look at that, this is really gonna hurt."_ Suddenly a hand grasped around his hood pulling him up over the edge and to the side of the wall. His back slamming in to the hard stone. Looking up in surprise he saw Lei Ren smiling down at him his hair flying around chaotically in the rushing wind.

"Well you're welcome but we should jump soon if we don't want to be crushed by the other wall." The Mistraly boy said in a calm voice.

~ 0 ~

When Ruby saw the wall start to fall she got up and shot off like a bullet. The last thing she had to do was grab Nora before the wall crushed her and run for cover before the dust and shock wave from the aftermath knocked them over the edge.

She jumped from the sixth floor aiming for a broken banister pulling out Crescent Rose using the back part to catch a pole sticking out of the ruble. She swung off of it but it gave way just before she reached the end of her swing. She fell to a slanted wall that she slid down and tumbled to the next floor which collapsed under her.

Ruby yelped and fired Crescent Rose on reflex shooting off in to the center of the tower. The closest thing to her was a bridge but she would need to fire her baby a couple more times to reach it. The only problem, the last few times she pulled the trigger all she heard was dry fire from her last clip. Ruby was panicking, she was going to fall way too far for her Aura to help her especially with the beating it had taken throughout the day.

She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped out. "I'll see you soon Yang."

~ Song end ~

~ 0 ~

So, this was it. This was how her short life ended. A sad morbid smile came to Yang's face at the puns she could think up right now, many of which having to do with her name and lifespan or the distance she would drop before she died.

She closed her eyes, a few tears leaving and running up her temples as she fell _. "Sorry Ruby. I tried. I wish we could have spent more time together."_ Yang's thought shifted to her Dad and uncle _. "Sorry dad I didn't mean to abandon you like mom did. And Qrow you were the king of drunks and assholes but you were a great uncle… I love you guys. Goodbye."_

The faces of a few more people flashed through her mind, like her corgi Zwei and her partner Minako. The last face wasn't one she was expecting though. A charming smile that was obviously fake followed by an honest happy one, that calm expression and accepting knowing look. The honest way he talked.

"Yang."

" _Yeah, yang… wait that's my name. Huh?"_

Yang opened her eyes and looked up to see Blake just out of reach and her eyes widened. She looked up in the direction of the cliff but couldn't see past the debris. Blake was still holding the ribbon so she was still trying to save her and they weren't just falling to their death together. Yang reached out and a second Blake appeared grabbing their hands. pulling them together just as a brick cracked her head open and the clone disappeared.

Yang grabbed hold of Blake with both arms and wrapped herself around the girl. They both slammed against the cliff face and Blake cried out as the weight and gravity caught up as the ribbon went taught and the added weight of Yang pulled something. There was a loud continuous whoosh and crash as the debris passed them and continued falling until they couldn't see any of it. Yang and Blake both looked down but even after a minute there was no crash.

Yang gulped and looked at Blake. "You're officially my new favorite person."

Blake sighed and smiled back, her lips quivering with the pain she felt in her right shoulder. "Let's _not_ count our kittens before their born." Blake looked up and Yang followed her gaze. To the surprise and amazement of the both of them. A good fifty feet below the edge of the tower was Minato.

He had shroud in his left hand and his sword in the right stabbed into the cliff, an annoyed deadpan expression on his face as if this were a daily occurrence he wished would stop. "Hurry up and get up here, you two are heavier than I expected."

Blake's head fell and a sigh escaped her mouth. Yang laughed. She wasn't sure if it was from the relief or the absurdity of the situation and the calm jab Minato had shot them. "So, tell me Blake, is he always like that?" Yang asked in a bemused tone.

The raven haired beauty, head still slumped, nodded in a defeated way. "Yes, he is." Blake looked up at Minato and a softness came over her features as the swell of fire in her chest died down. A small smile pulled up the corners of her mouth. "But that's just who he is."

Yang watched the way Blake's expression changed when she looked up at her partner and smiled herself _. "You're a lucky girl."_

~ 0 ~

~ Song- Nausicaa- Requiem ~

Minako's eyes were wide. She fell to her knees and slid to her butt her legs on either side of her. _"Was it true?"_ Her arms fell slack to her sides and her head tilted. What the woman had shown her. From the first tournament she'd won to the three people she first gained social links with and everything up to now. Her whole life had been tracked, no planned, from the time she was fourteen till now. Minako looked up at Salem, a shocked despondent look in her eyes. "What? Why? Why are you so interested in me?"

A cruel smile spread across Salem's face. As she crouched down in front of Minako, hands in her lap. "Oh dear, did you think I cared?" Salem reached up caressing Minako's cheek. "I could care less about you, it's your power I'm interested in." Salem ran a black nail along Minako's cheek, her mouth a line with the corners turned up slightly in an amused expression.

"I could come to care about you. I could give you what you want as well." Salem said standing back up.

Minako followed her with her eyes and stood up shakily. "And what would that be?"

Salem held out her hand a black webbed glove in her palm. "The ability to take what you want." Minako's eye widened and a greedy look flashed in her eyes, causing Salem to smile inwardly. Minako slowly held her hand out her eyes transfixed by the black sinewy article of clothing. Salem nodded and dropped the glove in Minako's hand. The girl examined it and noted how it seemed to move, like it was alive. She pulled it on and it tightened around her slender forearm, making her wince.

Salem nodded "That glove is a variation of grim, it is one of two in existence." Minako looked up at Salem coming out of her disorientation. The conversation they had while Salem showed her the data she had on her coming to the forefront of her mind.

"This woman isn't human… but she's not a Grimm." She looked up at Salem a questioning look in her eyes.

Salem sighed and patted Minako's head. "Clever girl not running off the second you receive a gift. For showing wisdom I'll tell you what it does and how."

After a short rundown of the Grimm's functions Minako nodded but she had one last question to ask. "What did you mean claim what is mine?" Minako was no saint and she was aware of her narcissistic behavior but the one thing people always get wrong about Narcissists was that they never believe someone else's power to be their own.

They will steal credit and take what they want to build themselves up. They feel entitled to power and positions others have. But they are never under the delusion that what they can't control belonged to them. There was a word for that… Idiots or scientist, whichever you pick.

Salem eyed Minako curiously at her change in mood. "That boy Minato has the same power as you, but he is stronger." That made Minako grimace quickly and look to the side a feeling of contempt rising in her mind. "That weak fool?"

Salem hummed at the girl's response. "He is older and wiser than you, he hides his strength even though it is unnecessary. If you claim his power for your own then you won't have to worry about him taking yours."

Minako looked up in shock. "What? How"?! Salem smiled to herself. If you have the same power and he is stronger and more experienced, tell me… What would happen if you both fought and summoned the same entity". Minako was stunned. Salem was right.

The Queen of Grimm smiled devilishly. "Now return to the waking world and claim what is yours."

The song that filled the air stopped abruptly and Minako felt dizzy but her head seemed to clear a bit.

"Don't trust her Minako". Salem and Minako turned to face the voice that spoke. Minako's shocked face calming down when she saw who it was. Salem, on the other hand couldn't believe her eyes.

~ 0 ~

There not ten feet away stood a boy about four feet tall with a black blazer, light gray button up shirt, black tie, black shorts with brown shoes and black socks going half way up his calves. His hair was blue and his eyes were a clear bright silver, a calm look on his face.

His eyes shifted to Salem and she narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke in a calm childlike but commanding voice. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tempt Minako with power. So long as she cultivates her bonds she will become stronger."

The boy looked at Minako and held his hand out. "Let's get you back somewhere safe."

~ 0 ~

Minako was torn. She wanted power but she had the ability to grow her own and learn to use it as she grew. Then there was Salem. She gave her the means of taking that power by force. She knew the drawbacks to instant gratification but…

~ 0 ~

Salem's jaw clenched but she couldn't make a move here. If she pushed the girl any more she would grow suspicious. Her only option was to stand there and believe she had sunken her claws deep enough into the girl to take her. The second thing going through her mind was the boy standing there. She was trying to fathom who this boy was and how he had the power to get here. She never felt him cross the barrier to her world and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't expel him.

The witches' eyes widened when she saw Minako take the boys hand.

~ 0 ~

The Boy smiled when Minako took his hand but a melancholy look quickly spread across his features. "So, this is your choice?"

~ Song- Sufjan Stevens- Fourth of July ~

~ 0 ~

Minako looked at the boy with calm crimson eyes as she felt the power travel up her arm and flood her mind.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. He didn't look back up. "So, you truly are starved for power. I guess…"

He sighed sadly shrugging lightly. "…I should have been there for you more often. I'm sorry I failed you."

Minako looked at the boy a strange feeling welling in her chest. She wanted him to look at her. She didn't like the disappointed tone he used. It made her stomach curl.

She was grateful to him. More than she felt she should be. He'd helped guide her, and he was a constant companion on those night that she stayed up wondering who she was. He had been her rock in the storm. She would call him friend in private even though they had never truly established their relationship.

She wanted to be mad but… she couldn't. It was she who was taking his power and he who helped her through the hardest year of her life; and yet it was _he_ who apologized to _her._ It was _he_ who felt he had failed _her_.

She had slowly cultivated his social link over the past year. Thinking about it, today would be their anniversary. He was the closest thing she had to a real friend and it hurt to do this. A sad smile came to her face and she felt something wet trickle down her cheek. Her eyes widened and she reached up with her free hand to wipe away the lone tear that had appeared. He had power, and she needed it if she was going to face Minato, but.

"Perhaps things are better this way, at least you'll know the truth now." The boy spoke, finally looking up at her now. A warm crooked smile on his face, his clear silver eyes looking into her soul with a content acceptance.

Minako was about to ask what he meant. But he shook his head tilting it to the side. She wanted to shout at him for being so calm. She wanted to shake him and tell him how stupid he was for not fighting her, she knew how powerful he was. A sob wracked her body and she curled in on herself slightly. Her left hand wrapped across her stomach as she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and let her head fall.

A small hand touched her face and she flinched but the warmth never left as his hand wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and she looked in to his. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "you're not losing anything important. are you?"

He said it in such an innocent way that it registered to her. He truly though she wasn't losing anything. He may be powerful but he was a child. And he felt like everything was his fault. That she was taking what was hers.

Minako gripped her stomach doubling over gritting her teeth. She shut her eyes as tight as she could. "Why? Why! Why aren't you angry at me!" She looked up at him with a hate burning in her eyes, but the hate wasn't directed at him.

The boy closed his eyes smiling at her tilting his head cutely. "Because you're my friend, and I want you to be happy. Being mad at you would make you sad."

Minako was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand, he had called her friend. She was feeling so much she'd never felt before. "Can't you just judge me a little! Tell me how terrible a person I am like everyone else when they find out who I am…what I am." She said talking into her lap.

"Nope." was the boy's response. "It's not my place to judge… you're my friend and I'll do what I can to help you be happy. Whatever you choose I'm okay with. After all, we do have a contract." Minako looked up at those words. The boy was holding out the folder with the paper she knew had her signature.

"But I'm not sure I can hold on to it much longer." The boy said, a sad expression coming over his face as he looked down at the velvet blue folder. "Your no longer bound by it… I just hope you'll remember what it says." He looked up at her and gave a wistful half smile. "I want you to do what makes you happy."

Minako's eyes widened as the boy began to fade in front of her eyes. "I had fun, and I enjoyed our conversations."

Suddenly she was falling and the world around her turned black. She could hear voices and felt herself lose control of her body. Memories of a dark dimly lit place. Stars everywhere. Other people and beings she didn't know how to describe. Then a blue door that emanated a velvet light.

~ The velvet room three years ago~

Minako couldn't move. Her eyes were barely open and she saw a couch in front of her with a coffee table. On the couch sat an old man with a rather large nose and off to his side stood a woman.

She could tell she was in a chair and while she was taking in what little she could of her surroundings she heard a door open.

"Hey Igor, Elizabeth how've you two been?" The two occupants who were addressed looked over.

"Minato my boy. My, my it has been quite some time. An eternity for us but too you I imagine you feel as though you just opened your eyes after a refreshing nap."

Minato nodded a small smile on his face. "I thought I'd come say high before I went off to wherever it is my feet take me."

Elizabeth giggled and bowed. "Why thank you for gracing us with your presences young Messiah."

Minato nodded and was about to take a seat when he noticed someone occupied it. "Who's this?" He asked curiously. "I thought you had to visit the room together to have more than one outsider at a time?"

Igor sighed and waved his hand in a defeated frustrated way. She is no guest of mine. I would never allow a remnant in. they create so much trouble and cause many unwanted headaches. She walked here from the remains of whatever world she came from." A gleam appeared in Igor's eyes. "Why don't you take her. I'm sure she would be good company."

Minato had a few questions he wanted answered now, like what a remnant was and how this girl walked from her world to the velvet room. He thought about what he would do and remembered that since he wasn't an 'honored guest', just a visitor now, everything came at a price. Looking up he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll take care of her if you tell me what a remnant is and how she was able to walk here. She's obviously not a god or a deity."

Igor grinned and nodded, "Very well then."

From there the two had a long conversation about how worlds function and the difference between jurisdiction, reality, and the places in between as well as how to traverse them and the other beings that do so frequently. She could barely follow.

When the topic of remnants came up she noticed Minato sat up straighter paying very close attention.

"You see Minato a remnant is a lost soul of sorts. They have no home to return to because they are a paradox that cannot exist but must because a being of higher authority exists because of them.

They are beings destined and doomed to live a never-ending cycle for eternity. The only way to save them from this fate is to remove them from the jurisdiction that the god they birthed holds control over."

"This is very risky seeing as no god takes kindly to being killed especially ones that exist due to paradoxes. You see a god born in limbo has, on principle, been born outside of reality and is able to bend realities, rules or reject truth itself. In other words. They are the very definition of all powerful, or easier to explain, they are a being that represents a concept that encompasses everything but focuses on a single action. Much like your friend Thanatos, god of death. The thought of an end to an endless concept is ludicrous yet he exists and he will eventually be the only thing remaining in existence, as is his nature."

Igor sighed. "In the end, he will come for us all and then he will simply cease to exist and then the cycle starts all over again. But seeing as how he is the beginning and the end no one truly cares because we all return to take our places on the stage of existence in this magnificent play once more."

Minato then stood up slowly, bowing to Igor and Elizabeth. "Thank you for your time." He turned to Minako and squatted down in front of her getting to eye level. "So, you don't have a name or a home or even a purpose. You're less than useless… you're a problem, no wonder Igor wants you gone." Minako tried to respond but couldn't.

Standing up Minato looked at Igor and smiled. "I'll find a good home for her… or at least part of me will."

There was a bright flash of light and there were now five people In the room. The newest addition being a young boy about seven or eight. "Well, I'm counting on you to take care of her you hear. You're my better half, you hold all my innocence and wonder for all the things in the universe. I expect you to keep her happy." Minato looked over at the roughly fourteen year old girl. "She's been to hell and back, she deserves a break."

The young boy looked over at Minako and walked up to her. "Hello, my names Minato, wanna be my friend?"

Minako didn't have control of her body but she felt herself move. A shaky hand fell into the small warm hand of the boy smiling at her. She nodded and a warm friendly smile came to the young boy's face. "Well, you're going to need a name then, Hmm… How about….

~ Song end ~

~ 0 ~

Minako opened he eyes looking up at the setting sun, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Minako. Minako Arisato." she sobbed.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Fools Arcana."**_

" _ **Through hardship and foolishness have you learned the meaning of loss… to gain knowledge is to lose ignorance… to gain truth is to lose innocence… thou shall have my protection from hence forth… My name is Orpheus Telos Master of stings."**_

" _ **Goodbye… Minako."**_

Minako sat up her eyes widening as she saw the blue card floating a few feet away. She crawled over to the card, tears flowing freely down her face as her hands shakily rose around it protectively. She pulled the card to her heart and let out a pained cry remiss of that of a persona that is stripped of a part of themselves. "Please don't go I didn't mean it just come back, PLEASE!" Her only response was a quiet hum and a hand on her shoulder as the world returned to normal and the card shattered. "I'm so Sorry."

Minako let her hands drop to her sides. She didn't know how but her twin daggers were right there waiting for her. Her hair covered her eyes as she faced the setting sun atop the tower the nevermore had deposited her on.

The Grimm glove on her hand burned to ash as her thoughts turned to the woman who gave it to her. The words that left her lips were barely above a whisper, but they carried the ferocity of a spirit of vengeance and the maliciousness of a soul of the damned. "I swear Salem." A soft breeze blew past pushing her hair from her eyes. There was a raging hatred in them, the setting sun giving them the appearance of liquid crimson. "I will make you hurt."

It was then she heard a gunshot and the grinding of crumbling stone. Her head snapped to the side and she saw Ruby falling down the center of the tower.

~ 0 ~

"I guess I wasn't cut out to become a huntress after all." Ruby said to herself as she watched the crumbling structure fly past her on her way to the ground floor.

A loud zipping noise followed by the chink of metal breaking stone met her ears. "Ruby!"

The young reaper looked around, surprised that anyone would be close enough to save her.

~ 0 ~

Minako grabbed Thorn and jumped of the ledge she was on spinning into a back flip, her feet touching the wall behind her. She looked out at Ruby a fierce light in her eyes _. "Damn you Salem. I'll find you and I'll tear you apart!"_

Minako kicked of the wall into a front flip shooting her grappling cord at the bridge behind the girl and zipping towards her. "Ruby!"

The young girl looked around and her eyes falling on Minako as she came right at her. Her face lit up like Christmas had come early. She stretched her hands out and grabbed Minako when she got within arm's reach.

Minako was taking in the entire battle field meticulously taking note of where everyone was at and their condition. She tched, when she noticed Nora and the two boys Ren and Jaune about to be crushed by their own trap. Or at least she assumed it was with the nevermore grounded and about to be at the center of it all.

As soon as Ruby grabbed her waist Minako looked the girl in the eye. Ruby met her gaze and then turned to the others. "I'll get Nora, you need to get Jaune and Ren!" was the young reapers reply.

Minako smiled, she loved people who didn't beat around the bush. Flicking the release on her flying wire their zip became a full on swing as they rapidly descended. Ruby yelled out in excitement loving the speed as the wind whipped past her face and blew her hair all over the place.

Minako's smile turned into a twisted grin as her excitement rose.

~ song – Fate – Evangelion OST ~

When they reached the second level Minako retracted her cords causing a jerk that was the signal to let go. Her cords released from the bridge three floors up and Ruby let go of her waist. The two girls flipped, Minako forward and Ruby back in perfect synchronization.

Minako fired her cords again this time at the ground in Nora's direction and instantly began retracting them. The girls eyes met half flip and Ruby grinned at Minako who gave a twisted excited smile right back. They completed their flips their feet meeting and they instantly kicked of each other. The force dislodging Minako's grappling cords sending Ruby rocketing towards a slanted wall that led right to Nora who was running as fast as she could away from the wall collapsing above her.

Minako was soaring through the air her eyes locking on to the wall quickly tumbling down or more specificity the two people on it. She spun and shot one cord at the wall to her left and retracted it. The wall wrapped around the tower and cut off close to the two boys. She dashed along the stone keeping step with the two trying to run to the bottom of the falling structure before it crashed.

She reached the end of the wall and leapt. Her legs angled for the long fall three floors down. When she landed one of her legs gave a loud crack and her eyes watered. She had no idea why she was trying so hard for these people but the burning in her chest kept her going. She stood up and limped as fast as she could to the opening in the hallway she landed in.

Ren and Jaune were panicking, she could see the fear in their eyes. They wouldn't make it and she couldn't get to them in time… but. She looked down at her leg almost certain it was broken if not fractured. And then to her twin blades. _"Oh, they'll hate me for this but it'll save them"._ She stabbed her blades in to the ground and fired the cords at the two boys. "besides I'll take it as retribution for both of them not saving me."

~ 0 ~

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" was the mantra of the blonde knight as he made his way down the almost horizontal wall the stone in front of them fracturing. He glanced over at the boy next to him and almost laughed _. "At least I'll die with a smile on my face."_

Ren was running as fast as he could his arms making wide swings his chest up in the air and his legs extending completely to cover more ground. That on its own looked comical but the icing on top was what was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no, ho no, ho no, this is bad, this is very bad". Then every couple seconds he'd close his eyes and shout at the top of his lungs. "This is a very, very bad day!"

Jaune was about to smile when a pain lanced through his left leg and he heard a cry from Ren. Not a second later his leg was pulled out from under him and his head cracked against the stone and then Black.

~ 0 ~

Ruby touched the wall sliding a bit before breaking into a dead sprint flying across the slanted wall faster than she'd ever run before. Her eyes locked on the ginger girl who was desperately running for safety. "Nora!"

The girl looked up and saw Ruby her face lighting up as the reaper leapt from the wall falling straight for her. The second she hit the ground Nora held her arm out and felt herself be dragged off in a flurry of rose petals and crimson cloth.

~ 0 ~

Pyrrha and Weiss watched in horror as their perfectly planned trap was sprung. Four of their comrades, who had all executed their parts perfectly were about to die because of lose debris. They wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Even with Weiss' glyphs at least two or three would die.

That's why when Minako showed up zipping across the tower like she was born for it they cheered.

"I hope they'll get to everyone in time." Pyrrha said to herself as she watched Minako and Ruby shoot for the other three. "Jaune…"

After seeing Minako save her partner Weiss shot down towards Pyrrha. She had seen what Minako was capable of and had confidence the two could make it. As she got closer to the redhead she saw her jump to the hallway that was supposed to be their escape route. Mid jump Pyrrha caught Weiss and they flew through a partially destroyed window to a second floor hallway. The young spartan threw Weiss forward to a pile of rubble. Weiss fired ice and then spun midair shooting fire at it while the ice was still forming causing an explosion. Pyrrha slid under the heiress and popped up with shield in hand blocking all the debris that shot at them.

Less than a second later a glyph appeared under them and they shot off down the hall in to the center of the tower. Pyrrha grabbed Weiss' left wrist with her shield hand and stabbed Milo in to the stone stopping their flight. She quickly pulled out Akouo and braced herself against her sword, shield up. Weiss right behind her arms wrapped around Pyrrha's waist.

~ 0 ~

At that moment, the wall completely crashed on the nevermore and broke the base of the one opposite. There was a loud cry as the bird was crushed. Its head stuck up through the ruble bleeding black sludge and cawing in rage when a shadow loomed over it. the grim still blind noticed the change in temperature and angled its head towards the new threat screeching indignantly just before the second wall slammed on it.

~ 0 ~

There was a large cloud of dust and the tower shook causing more debris to fall. The shockwave made everyone stumble.

Ruby had stabbed Crescent rose in to the ground, her and Nora holding it and each other for dear life as the shockwave came and a cloud of dust and debris rushed towards them.

Minako being at ground zero covered her face as the cloud passed by hiding behind a wall in a room with no roof. She looked at the two boys who she'd _'accidentally'_ knocked out. They were breathing and the force was diverted enough by the wall they were hiding behind… they'd be fine.

Pyrrha and Weiss got off the easiest being on the second floor and in a hall. They just had to deal with the tremors and not being able to see the bottom floor below them until the dust cleared.

~ Song end ~

~ 0 ~

The three people hanging off the side of the tower had no idea what was going on with all the crashing and gunfire that they herd from the tower but it was apparent the others were holding their own. "Can't you go any faster?" Yang complained to Minato. They were taking what seemed in her mind forever to climb up fifty feet. She had to get up there to make sure ruby was okay and save her as well as her partner if need be.

Blake nodded in agreement. She didn't hate the situation altogether it wasn't that bad. Her right arm was hurt and her shoulder was burning but she was wrapped around Minato which made her stomach tingle in a pleasant way. But if she had to admit it she wanted to be on solid ground again. "Yeah maybe even just a little faster." She pleaded in a fake cute tone.

Minato's face twitched in annoyance and a ruptured vein tweaked on his head. "He looked over his shoulder at Blake who was wrapped tightly around his shoulders and then down at yang who had her hands wrapped around his waist. A cruel twisted smile full of annoyance forming on his lips. "Should I drop the dead weight?" He said in a menacing tone. "I'm sure I could climb much faster without the extra two hundred and fifty some odd pounds.

Both girls blushed and looked away from Minato coughing in embarrassment at the weight comment and the threat of being dropped. It wasn't their fault there was only one shroud which was currently being used as a climbing pick. Not to mention Blake's shoulder was out of commission and Yang didn't know how to rock climb.

Minato humphed in self gratification. "And that's it from the peanut gallery."

Just as he said that a loud crumbling sound could be heard and muffled shouts floated over the edge towards them.

"What's that?" Yang asked warily. Blake shook her head and shrugged her left shoulder. "No idea." They both looked at Minato who groaned and slammed his head against the wall.

"Yang let go." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"WHAT! You want me to let go!" She asked stunned.

Minato looked down at her an annoyed look on his face. "No you retard I want you to hold on tight."

"Oh good."

Minato would have facepalmed if he could. "That was sarcasm stupid! I'm gonna throw you up the last ten or so feet I need you to let go."

Yang gave Minato a dumbfounded look while Blake snickered at her. Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake and pulled down one eyelid. As soon as she did that Minato grabbed her arm still around his waist with his right hand and threw Yang up the wall followed by a loud scream.

Blake watched as Yang flew over the edge and then a loud thud met her ears followed by a muffled owe. She winced and looked at her partner. He was looking directly into her eyes. She smiled sheepishly and tilted her head to the side. "You wouldn't throw little old me would you Minato I'm hurt still hurt."

"Cats always land on their feet right?" he asked smiling back innocently.

Blake grew a pleading look on her face burying her face in the crook of his neck. "No! I'm not letting go."

Minato Groaned in an exasperated voice. "God damn it."

~ 0 ~

Yang felt sick as she flew up through the air and whimpered when she arced back down landing on the hard stone groaning on the impact. "Oh I'm gonna get him for that." she groaned out. Sitting up she looked towards the edge when a light tap met her ears. She turned and saw Minato standing with Blake in his arms Bridal style. "How come you carried her up!"

Minato turned and let Blake down, much to her displeasure. She was starting to like not having to walk. Minato glared at Blake who smiled back sheepishly. "I think someones part barnacle." Yang gave Minato a deadpan stare. "You lying bastard! Why you… It's because you think she's cuter than me isn't it. I'll bet you two kissed while I was up here!"

~ 0 ~

Blake looked between the two and started laughing. She watched Minato as he took Yang's tongue lashing with a calm demeanor and an uncaring expression. She smiled thinking about how well his personality complimented her own and the way he indulged her and her questions of ideology and politics. He never flat out rejected an idea unless it was illogical and he would explain exactly how in an irrefutable way because well, he used simple logic and your own reason for supporting it to tear it down.

Just then a loud crash met their ears the three turning around. Their eyes widened as a giant wall crashed on to the giant nevermore they'd chased earlier. It was awe inspiring to see such a large structure crush the monster but, the trembling ground, the wall of dust and wind from the crash had Blake and Yang panicking. They were going to be pushed off the cliff again and there was no cover nearby.

Minato stepped in front of the two girls his sword appearing out of nowhere causing Blake and Yang to jump in surprise just now realizing that it had disappeared when they were climbing up the cliff. The girls watched as he lifted the blade across his body a velvety blue glow surrounding him and the blade.

Blake and Yang were mesmerized by the calming color but their attention quickly turned back to the rapidly approaching shockwave and debris.

Minato raised the blade lazily next to his head and swung his blade downwards across his body. In front of them a few inches of stone disintegrated and bricks lifted up, flying into the cloud of debris.

Their jaws dropped and their eyes almost bugged out. The entire wall of dust and debris that covered the area was blown away with a single sword swipe. He turned to look at Blake and Yang as the dust settled and he grinned.

"Well. Who's ready to get back to campus?"

They all looked up at the sky when the hum of engines met their ears. Just on the horizon by the temple coming towards them were two bullheads.

Yang and Blake smiled in relief. "Yes! we get a ride back!" the blond shouted in triumph. Blake nodded in agreement falling to her butt.

Minato let his arm drop his blade hanging limply in his hand. "I hope this doesn't disqualify us." The two girls went wide eyed at those words remembering what the headmaster had said about five hours ago. Minato grinned and looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "Just kidding."

~ Authors notes ~

And that another rewrite done.

~ 0 ~

As always favorite, follow and review if you've got something to say. But please if your gonna criticize give an example of a solution. The Minako sucks comments without a reason why or just saying somethings not what you like doesn't tell me much. I won't change my story because people don't like a part unless you can make a good argument against it along with some kind of idea for a better option.

Thank you to those of you who actually made the comment that you'll wait to see how it goes because it's too early to just write things off. I appreciate it.

Love you guys.

~ 0 ~

Okay here I'd like to address a few reviews about Minako's attitude/ personality and Salem's "Arrogance" in case this chapter didn't clear it up a bit.

Minako is, in a nutshell an orphan with no memories before she was 14 when she was enrolled in Signal. Her back story is going to be very convoluted and intricate but it is a major subplot that will have its own pop ups throughout the story.

At the current moment, she's just a broken person who has no past and is afraid of what the future holds. To avoid feeling powerless she strives to become a huntress and gain power, even going so far as having no real personality and pretending to be friends with people because she understands strength in numbers. What she doesn't understand is that if you have no opinion and you try to keep everyone happy you'll end up alone. (more on this in her arc)

I guess the best way to give you an idea of her character type would be Riku from kingdom hearts, only imagine Riku finding out he killed Sora after coming to his senses and wanting to hunt down Ansem

~ 0 ~

As for Salem, she isn't arrogant or she wasn't displaying arrogance anyways. She's an old witch with lots of experience and power. Like I said she was the "owner" of the other world but it is not her world. She's had access to it for so long and knows much about it so her "Arrogance" is just misplaced confidence. I mean if you were some all-powerful monster and a 21 year old guy that _you_ pulled in to _"Your"_ world and left him screaming and writhing in the real world; not to mention you believed you couldn't be harmed and now we know she can't be killed. Would you think anything he could do was a threat?

Then when Thanatos proved he knew the world better than her and knew her to an extent. Her reaction was anger and displeasure not fear or arrogance at having been caught unaware.

She's been watching Minako for some time and knows her powers very well. So she assumed Minato was similar to Minako. She believed Thanatos was just a puppet and Minato was arrogant trying to scare _Her._

That's why when she got Minako she was surprised that Orpheus wasn't there even though she called that aspect of Minako. Hence her comment about Minato being a thorn in her side and getting rid of him eventually. She knows how useful Minako's power can be and the detriment it could pose to her plan or vice versa. So, with Minato there's a more powerful version of Minako's power. That makes her uncomfortable and angry because she doesn't know anything about him but what he looks like

~ 0 ~

Well I think that wraps that up. Anyways for those of you confused about the Nyx avatar thing head to the Arcana part and all will become clear.

~ 0 ~

Well just a heads up, I added adding Raven to the poll because quite a few people have pm'd me, asking me to add her and a few reviews have as well.

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 2

Ruby Rose - 1

Jaune Arc - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos- 10

Weiss Schnee- 1

Blake Belladonna- 3

Pyrrha Nikos- 1

Jaune Arc- 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** \- _**NEW Note**_

~ 0 ~

In game the persona 3, the boss Ryuji is, goes by the name 'Nyx Avatar' depending on your version of the game; I had an imported P3FES.

Minako's ultimate death persona will be a female version of that, and it will be Thanatos' sister Keres, Goddess of massacre and violent death. This is to continue to play off the theme of Minako being Minato's opposite.

Since Thanatos is the god of quick peaceful death and oblivion. Having His sister Keres who enjoys torturing people and making them beg for death and then killing them in the most creative and gruesome ways would be a good contrary.

(Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

~ 0 ~

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	6. Chapter 6

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Hope you guys enjoy. The rewrite.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 6 ~

~ I guess that's love. ~

~ 0 ~

As Minato, Blake and Yang walked to the cleanest part of the ruined structure a whirlwind of rose petals shot at them tackling Yang.

"YANG! You fell, and then I tried to run after you but then, and I, I, I!" The little girl burst into tears burying her face in her sisters chest as sobs wracked her tiny frame. Her arms wrapped tightly around her older sister as she sobbed. "Oh Oum I thought I'd lost you."

Yang hugged Ruby tightly burying her face in her sisters hair taking a deep calming breath. After reassuring herself that her sister was safe and she wasn't dead she let her breath go, relaxing. "It's okay Rubes a few rocks and a short fall wont keep me down."

Ruby glared at yang with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Yang you stupid blond! You almost died!" She pulled back and punched her sister in the gut. "You owe me a months worth of cookies for that. You can't just go get yourself killed like that!"

The young reapers legs gave out and she fell against her sister crying softly. "You can't leave me… not you too.

Yang looked terrified at those words and gripped her sister tight. "I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." She looked over at Blake and nodded giving her a thankful smile before she turned to look for Minato. She saw him walking over with the others, an unconscious Jaune over one shoulder and her partner leaning on his other for support.

She looked over at Blake again and sighed. He's something else you know that. You lucked out with him."

Blake raised her eyebrows in surprise at Yang's comment a small grin coming to her face as she folded her arms. "Trust me he's a pain in the ass."

She thought back to his annoying logical deductions and his indifferent personality mixed with his shockingly caring side. It didn't mix well but the thought made her feel comforted that he was her partner.

"But I'll admit he has his moment."

The Blond laughed softly, chuckling a bit as she thought about the topic her and Minato discussed. _"Maybe I should reconsider his request."_ She looked down at Ruby and gulped, a serious expression coming over his face. _"If he hadn't saved us I wouldn't be here for Ruby. Maybe I should return the favor and keep an eye on Jaune."_

Yang patted Ruby on the head and pulled back, giving her a warm smile. "I'm okay. We're both okay." She stepped back to look Ruby in the eyes. So don't cry anymore okay. Big girls don't cry." She poked Ruby's nose before looking at Blake with a grin. "Hey. I appreciate you jumping after me but we should both be thanking tall quiet and sarcastic over there. We'd probably still be falling if he hadn't."

She was cut off by a loud series of crashes that echoed up the chasm.

Everyone looked up at each other and Yang sweat dropped. "I stand corrected. We'd be dead right now if he hadn't jumped to save us both."

Ruby eeped at the mention of the event and squeezed Yang's arm tight.

Blake's good natured smile became a small appreciative one as she looked over to her partner nodding.

The three walked over to said boy and stopped in front of him. Yang gently pushed Ruby off of her arm and walked to the group taking Minako from Minato giving them both a smile.

"Hey partner. Hows it Yanging?" She asked in an upbeat tone. Minako looked at Yang and sighed tiredly but smiled.

~ 0 ~

Blake looked at Minato with a smile but she winced his disapproving stare. She shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her injured shoulder gingerly. "Thank you. For saving us."

He continued to stare at her and then sighed. Shaking his head.

Blake shrunk in on herself feeling like a child in front of him. It was weird. They were the same age after all right. He just had this air of perfection and solitude about him that came off as imperious.

Looking up at him she grit her teeth and clenched her left fist. "What!" A sudden burst of confidence made her chest swell and she stood more confidently. "Why do you have to act so Oum damn perfect! You jumped too!" Blake's gratitude was slowly growing into ire at the response he had to her gratitude.

She stood there for a minute glaring at him as Nora edged away from the two of them and the one unconscious by standard on Minato's shoulder.

He continued looking into Blake's eyes with his disapproving stare before sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Blake. What you did was stupid. It took bravery to act, but the action itself was in bad judgment. If I hadn't followed, you and Yang would be dead right now."

Blake opened her mouth to retort but she knew he was right. She huffed and turned away.

Minato stood there wondering just what was going to become of these kids. They were far more brash and suicidal than he and S.E.E.S. had ever been. It was disheartening for personal reasons but every persons who's soul he looked into since coming to this world was destined for a life of pain and suffering. The hope of a better tomorrow was slim at best and not all of them would live to see it.

" _It seems strong people bring good times and good times create soft people. They aren't as skilled nor as powerful as their adult counterparts. These kids are gonna pay the price for their parents and grandparents decisions."_

Thinking back to Blake's fixation on rights and racism he could see that it was already reaching a breaking point in some of them. It was saddening. It made him want to pat them on the head and lie. To tell them it would all be okay. But he refused to. He'd seen so much death and been responsible for creating soft people before instead of making them strong.

Like when he sacrificed himself for the world. He hadn't save them from some monster. He stopped them from committing the ultimate form of suicide. He'd given them another chance. In return he got nothing while people grew more complacent and less grateful. Those who truly valued life were those who sacrificed it. And it was a sad truth he'd come to despise.

He refused to watch someone throw their life away for someone with no regard for their own. Even if they did so in a misguided attempt after being warned. It's never the hero who comes back. The hero always dies far from home in a place no one will remember for a cause no one really understands. Those are the people that get forgotten. Their actions are remembered, but an old friend had told him.

" _ **The most important things are remembered last. It's actually kinda funny. You know… I get the feeling I'm forgetting something really important."**_

He looked at Blake. "Look at me Blake."

She turned to look at him with a glare but her eyes widened when she saw the look on his face.

"Promise me you won't go get yourself killed. I can't always be there to jump after you."

Blake got a cold feeling in her chest as the faces of her parents washed through her mind. A guilty feeling welled in her and she curled in on herself again nodding slightly. "Alright."

~ 0 ~

Minako sighed drawing everyone's attention."Me thinks this one needs a rest." She said pointing at herself. Ever since she'd used that glove on Minato she felt drained. She'd definitely felt power surge through her but after the situation was over and the adrenaline had worn off she felt like passing out. The pain in her leg wasn't helping and her aura was drained. Her body and soul were probably going through some kind of change. She'd have to wait for her aura to recuperate before she could heal her leg.

She suddenly got an idea. _"If I can play off Yang's sympathy and Ruby's grief then I can improve my social links right now."_

She winced and exaggerated the pain in her leg. "Ow!"

~ 0 ~

Minato was at the back of the group holding Jaune while standing next to Nora who was holding the unconscious Ren like a princess with a stupid grin on her face. Blake was sitting on some rubble close by.

Weiss and Pyrrha made their way down from the second floor walkways and with no immediate danger along with the ships coming to pick them up, they carefully took their time. Upon reaching ground level Pyrrha saw her partner hanging off of Minato's shoulder and ran over.

Weiss being the esteemed hires she was, manners included, she stayed away from her partner for the time being. She was sure that if she had just seen her own sister Winter fall into a chasm like that and assumed she was dead the shock would be all to much and she'd need a few moments alone with her sister to reassure herself.

As Pyrrha came up on them she skidded to a stop and gingerly took Jaune from Minato laying him down. She winced not wanting his head to hit the stone. She blinked in surprise when a folded up coat was handed to her. She looked up at the person connected to the hand offering her the article of clothing and met eyes with Minato Arisato.

He looked a little different. He of course didn't have his coat on anymore which showed his untucked silver collar shirt but what she noticed was his eyes. They had a slight depth to them she hadn't noticed when she spoke with him last night. It was almost like looking at someone else. It was so subtle yet profound to her. She was always told eyes were to gateway to the soul.

She nodded smiling and took it sliding it under Jaune's head. The events of the past hour were weighing heavily on her mind. It was hard to believe that so much had gone so terribly wrong during initiation alone. Granted no one died but looking around she realized just how many random variables had coincided in their victory.

She looked down at her partner. "Jaune. How. How did you do it? You didn't have your aura unlocked and your so untrained it's shocking, but." She caressed his cheek brushing some hair behind his ear. "You kept us together and came up with the plan to take down the death stalker and the nevermore. You have so much drive. I'm just worried if you keep throwing yourself into things you'll get into a hole you cant climb out of."

She thought back to his amazing master trap and how he'd done one of the most dangerous jobs. If Ren hadn't grabbed him, he would be dead right now. Not just that but his and Ren's lives were saved by Minako who woke up just in the nick of time.

She looked over to said girl Who was currently supported by her partner and being thanked profusely by both Yang and her sister Ruby. It was heartwarming but just thinking how close they all came to dying unnerved her. Looking down at her hands she gripped them tightly. _"Even 'The' Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl couldn't make much difference. What's my title truly worth if things can be pulled out from under you like that?"_

A hand rested on Pyrrha's shoulder and she looked up to see Minato. "Don't let it get to you. The only certain thing about the future is uncertainty. If you live in fear of what could happen and dream about what could have been you'll look up one day and realize you spent your life daydreaming and missed everything that could have made a difference. So don't look back. Plan for the worst and hope for the best."

A solemn look came to his features. "No one want's to die alone, but in the end we all do so enjoy the time you have and make the most of it."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Temperance Arcana."**_

She felt a cold hand grip her chest as memories of the looks on her parents faces flashed though her mind as well as all the people she disappointed. _"Why? Why does it hurt right here."_ She gripped her chest as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

~ 0 ~

Minato looked up moving away from Pyrrha after the world froze a second time and looked over at Minako as she pocketed two velvety blue cards. He caught her eyes and shook his head disapprovingly making her eyes widen.

His attention turned to the two giant metal ships that came down a few yards away from them. In his opinion they resembled carrier helicopters with wings. The ones that were capable of lateral movement as well as shooting off like a plane.

When they touched down amongst the rubble he read the words bullhead followed by a serial number on their sides.

They both opened up and people came out of both. One group had medical equipment and the other had what looked like survey equipment.

The group with the survey equipment walked passed them and started inspecting the area. He wondered why they were doing that and what they were looking for. Not to mention they must have been ready before the medical team for them to have that much equipment and arrive at the same time.

While he observed the survey team the medical staff hurried over to Jaune, Ren, Minako and Blake.

When the medical team finished looking them over and patched them up they told everyone their prognoses.

Jaune and Ren had been woken up with smelling salts. Aside from knocks to the head and light bruising along with a circular cut on their legs, the medical staff said they'd be Fine and their Auras should heal them in a few minutes. After waking up and having their examinations they'd been curious as to who saved them to which Minako waved at them while a medic examined her leg.

She was told she was suffering from Aura exhaustion and a fractured thigh bone but that her aura should recover enough to heal such a simple thing in a couple hours tops.

~ 0 ~

As they boarded one of the bullheads Minako made a joke about the last minute save when she'd been the one they came to save while deflecting any praise.

The girl was smart to gain their trust by showing humility. She was truly was a manipulative person. It explained why she grew the social links so fast. He was surprised that the small moment had gifted the girl with an improved social link with Jaune that he hadn't known she had, and the addition of two new ones.

To top it all off the ginger girl Nora, had hung off her other side like Ruby did thanking her for saving _her_ Reny.

Funny enough a smile came to his face during that interaction. Minako had winced and tried to push the girl off. He guessed Nora was the possessive type and was letting Minako know _indirectly_ with a rather direct approach.

The boy Lei Ren true to his demeanor, was the Hermit and he would have started laughing if he hadn't been frozen when the Valkyrie girl had been shown to possess the chariot.

After her impressive record and the events of yesterday He wondered if he should be worried how fast Minako was building social links. Thinking on it he'd yet to see her summon a persona though. Thanatos himself was able to push her from his mind Without being instructed to do it at that but still. He pushed the thought from his mind in exchange for thinking about something that he hadn't thought about in almost three years.

His thoughts quickly drifted to the moment on the cliff face when he'd thrown Yang over and jumped up with Blake. He'd felt the cool feeling of power swell in his mind like when he let go of a spell or he used a restorative bead. He hadn't expected it, although he knew what must have caused it. Someone or something had assimilated his innocence and the energy he used to keep them apart returned, not having anything to hold on to anymore. He wondered just how it happened. After all he would feel it no matter where it occurred and it felt very far away, like a different world.

He thought about the world he and Thanatos had been pulled into and looked towards Minako who was seated between Yang and Weiss, Ruby on the other side of her partner.

"I wonder."

" _ **What is it Minato?"**_

He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly while thinking. _"I'm beginning to think she doesn't actually posses the power of the wild card."_

" _ **Hmm. It would make sense. No two entities in existence are the same."**_

"Hmm. I suppose so."

~ 0 ~

"You Suppose what?" Blake asked looking at him.

She'd been watching him since he made her promise not to get herself killed. It was a strange question and she didn't think anyone would intentionally get themselves killed but she'd realized how stupid that was. She had as good as done just that.

She watched Minato with a curious gaze her expression falling at his continued silence. Things had been quiet between them ever since her little outburst and it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to cause a rift between her and her partner because of a stupid reason.

"Minato. Is everything okay?" She reached out for him but he stood up and walked over to the door connecting to the pilot cabin.

She pulled her hand back feeling rejected. _"Damn it. Why does this partner thing have to be so hard."_

~ 0 ~

He sighed internally while rubbing his forehead as he got up. He didn't want to talk right now. It wasn't personal, he genuinely had a question to ask the pilot. He turned looking at her, a couple of the others staring. "I need to speak with the pilot. We can talk later."

The thought on his mind was why that survey team had arrived with the medical team. Surely the area having been so close to a city had been surveyed before. So Why do it again now?

~ 1 hour later Beacon Docs ~

Minato sighed, stretching his arms over his head as he walked out of the bullhead. His attempt to question the pilot was a bust. They neither knew nor cared why the survey team had come.

She had mentioned two small details however. The bullhead the survey team used may have had a serial number but it was fake. She'd said her friend was the pilot of the bullhead with that number and she'd seen it before leaving the depot to pick them up. It was actually being prepped to pick up the medical team and had passed them on their way back.

The second bit of info was that She'd seen it coming from Vale not beacons depot.

He assumed that Vale was the city he originally woke up in and judging by the roughly hour long flight they'd had from vale to beacon it had left at least two hours before they got into the fight with the giant bird or nevermore as he'd learned it was called. That meant whatever it was that caught their attention happened around the time Thanatos had appeared in the clearing with him and Blake.

The information made him wonder why they were investigating and just who _they_ were. His last thought on the subject was that Thanatos had mentioned the place being his home or at least the other world version… "Hmm. What does that mean?"

" _ **I do not know. I did nothing other than appear before you."**_

He sighed rubbing his head. "We'll probably find out in t." His eyebrows rose in surprise and he stumbled as a very sick looking Jaune pushed by before retching by the grass.

Not a second later a red comet tackled him. He managed to stay upright but his attacker wrapped their arms around his neck spinning around him before coming to a stop in front of him.

He looked down at the little girl in bemused curiosity. He had no Idea why she was clinging to him. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you for saving Yang. I… I don't know what I'd do without her." She quickly let go and pulled her hood over her head as she walked off.

He tilted his head confused. "Okaaaay. That was. Strange."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Aeon Arcana."**_

"Well I'll be damned." Looking up a strange sense of melancholy filled him. It intrigued him that that little fifteen year old girl held a power strong enough to be chosen by destiny as the world arcana. She had to be very special.

To think Minako started a link with her already was unsettling. The thought that such powerful arcana like the world and judgment were making themselves known so early was not a good sign of things to come.

Not to mention the rate at which they were being nurtured… especially with the fact that Minako obviously wasn't growing with them. It was like she really was taking power and manipulating it as opposed to growing it and borrowing it.

He sighed, stretching his arms over his head and leaned back as he walked out of the bullhead. His eyebrows rose and He folded his arms behind his head a grimace coming to his face while watching Jaune throw up stomach acid. _"God, I hope he grows out of that._ " He thought as the others stepped out of the bullhead.

Jaune's partner Pyrrha, surprisingly moved over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly while he spit up whatever he could. The others openly avoided Jaune, giving him looks of queasiness.

Personally he thought it was rude considering he seemed to be the one who came up the plans to take down the deathstalker and nevermore, or at least that's what he'd heard Pyrrha say. He wouldn't wanna be close to a sick person any more than the next guy but he wouldn't avoid them by staying on the opposite walk way.

Even though they all avoided him now, on the bullhead before they had really gotten going everyone had been praising him for his tactical brilliance and his courage in fighting a nevermore. It wasn't just any kind either but a giant one about the size of a small building. Which from what he gathered would have been a challenge for even a fully trained hunter.

It looked like the whole group had at least recognized him. " _Well the odds of him losing his way decrease with every friend he gains… but I'm worried how this Nikos girl will affect him."_ He watched the blonde boy and admired the redhead girl's willingness to help her partner despite his condition and the fact they had just met earlier today.

 _"If they get to close then when her time comes."_ Minato sighed his eyes becoming half lidded. _"It'll tear him apart. The only uncertainty is what'll be made from the broken pieces."_

As he watched the others his eyes caught the back of Minako's head. He thought back to before the bullhead ride back to the school. She'd gained several social link improvements as well as gaining two new ones. That in of itself was impressive. He'd only ever improved 3 at most in one day. _"Although I paid more attention to my social links emotions. She seems to just garner trust and friendship by indulging in others likes and artificially filling holes in their life."_

He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. _"Eventually it'll catch up to her and she'll find herself without friends or allies when they learn what she did to them. Most don't take to kindly to being manipulated."_ While watching her he noticed a white figure in his peripheral.

He looked over at the mass of white and saw Weiss Schnee standing there with a wistful look on her face, watching him intently. He looked into her eyes and she stiffened. The way she looked at him put him on edge. It reminded him of the way Yukari had looked at him when he called her out on her childish behavior.

He smiled thinking back to simpler times, a soft expression coming over his face as his body relaxed. "What I wouldn't give for the days when I didn't care if I lived or died… the days when nothing mattered and everything was pointless." he whispered to himself.

~ 0 ~

Despite the nearly hour long ride back to campus and the prodding from Pyrrha, before her partner started getting airsick, she still hadn't spoken with Minato Arisato yet. _"Why am I acting like this? I want to speak with him but I keep getting nervous and my mind goes blank."_

The heiress paused and turned slightly. To her agitation her partner didn't even miss a beat and passed her while talking animatedly with her sister and the annoying ginger named Nora, closely followed by her partner Ren.

She looked over at the bullhead and saw the object of her inner turmoil. He stood there watching the blonde dolt that had actually put together both of the strategies to kill the giant grimm they'd encountered. The dunce was pretty intelligent despite his… "Damn it. There I go again avoiding the situation." Weiss huffed to herself and turned back to Minato when she noticed him staring back at her.

Her cheeks heated up when he smiled and took a more relaxed stance, a warm look coming to his eyes. She was about to smile back and wave when she stopped herself _. "Why do I keep getting these strange feeling and urges? I should…"_ Her mind drifted off again when her gaze met his soft deep quicksilver eyes and a small smile began creeping to her lips _. "Hmm I thought his eyes were bluish in color? They'd glowed blue just about every."_

Her thoughts were cut off and the smile turned to a frown when she saw the girl from yesterday walk up behind Minato and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt like a hand had just squeezed her insides and a cold feeling spread through her chest when Minato turned to look at _her_.

His smile becoming warmer as he said something that made the other girl blush. Blake punched Minato's arm, a smile coming to the girl's lips as well. A fire burned in Weiss' stomach and it told her to do something… something vindictive.

Weiss watched the two, fuming quietly. It seemed like they'd known each other long enough to feel comfortable around each other despite knowing they had just met yesterday. A burning feeling welled in her chest, like a twisting serpent was coiling around her heart. She wondered if that would be her if she hadn't run in to Ruby.

She watched them and her frown deepened when clear ice blue met honey. The girl she'd learned whose name was Blake gave her a strange look and stepped closer to Minato.

Weiss felt the hand in her chest tighten to the point breathing was becoming difficult and turned on her heel storming off after her partner and the rest of the group. While in her huff she almost bumped into Jaune and Pyrrha who she hadn't realized had passed her.

"Stupid Belladonna. What does she have that I don't?" she cursed under her breath, when she suddenly stopped right inside the auditorium. "Am I, jealous? Ha ridiculous, I'm just annoyed that the girls taking all of Minato's time."

~ 0 ~

Blake's body was aching all over, her shoulder especially. Her aura reserves weren't that large and even after resting, the debris that had hit her on her way down the riven had left her drained. She felt like passing out after using her semblance so recklessly. Looking down at her hands she smiled thinking back to the girl she'd saved, Yang. A warm feeling bubbled up in her stomach.

" _Well that's one debt repaid."_ She thought contently. She tried to lift her right arm and grimaced looking over at it. She'd been told it would be better by the start of tomorrow's classes but, looking at it she was calling bullshit on the medic. Her Shoulder was red and purple with a noticeable swell. Even if the medic was right It was going to be a real bitch to deal with in the meantime. Blake hissed quietly as she used her left hand to unbuckle the bullhead seat belt, gingerly lifting the harness around her right shoulder. "Note to self, _don't_ jump off anymore cliffs unless absolutely necessary." She mumbled through grit teeth her eyes shut in pain.

Her Aura was already working on healing her but the attack she'd taken from Minato before… Her thoughts trailed off as she looked up at her partner who was standing just outside of the bullhead. A cold feeling shot through her chest as the memory of his blood and him screaming flashed through her mind.

Looking down she saw the blood still on her shorts and leggings a shuddered passing through her. She shook her head to clear the images from her mind. She'd seen blood before but never had she seen it self inflicted, and definitely never in the way that it'd occurred a couple of hours ago.

Sighing she walked out of the bullhead watching Minato, wondering how he was doing. "Hey Minato. How are you holding up?" She asked in her usual tone of voice, placing her left hand on his right shoulder. "We didn't really talk much about what happened."

The boy turned to look at her a small smile on his face that warmed when he met her eyes.

He looked at her swollen shoulder and sighed. "I'm sure I'm doing better than you."

She looked back at him with a critical gaze. She still had mixed feelings about what happened. Her mind was telling her to stay away from him but something else was drawing her to him. He was always so serious, saying what was on his mind and being blunt to the point of sounding condescending, but he was honest and tried to spare you heartache. Like now he was giving her a warm smile and he meant it but he was avoiding her earlier comment. He was good at reading situations and that stacked with his no nonsense attitude and care free personality made for a dangerously charismatic man.

She looked into his eyes and got lost in thought. "He's so much like Adam but then he turns the archetype of the cold passionate swordsman on its head and shows how two sided and complicated everything really is while at the same time giving you such an obviously simple answer… even if it's difficult."

Blake refocused and saw Minato giving her a disinterested look, but the warm smile was still there. She just couldn't get over that warm smile and the comforting feeling she got from it, a blush came to her cheeks and she smiled back. Her left hand moved up her hair sliding along her raven tresses to her bow _. "I wanna ask him but, what if he…"_ she stopped her hand just before she reached her bow, her hand dropped and she ran her fingers through her hair. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and decided that punching him was a better idea. He did deserve a little pain for what he'd put her through.

Her fist met his shoulder in a lackluster attempt at retribution but to her surprise and childish delight, he flinched feigning injury while leaning away giving her an exaggerated look of hurt that soon gave way to his soft throaty laughter. _"He has such a sexy laugh."_ She thought as she joined in.

She smiled and looked into his eyes finding comfort in the calming silver pools. It was funny how life worked out but she was pleasantly surprised that her partner was a good person. If his political views and inspirational ideas had anything to say about him it was that he was definitely a person you wanted to have on your side.

The two were talking for a couple of minutes when Blake looked up and saw the Schnee heiress watching them. Her mind wandered to yesterday and how Minato had come to defend her and an empty feeling started in her gut.

She stepped closer to Minato grabbing his arm while leaning into him lightly. She had no idea what came over her but she didn't want the Schnee heiress to take _her_ partner. She watched as the Heiress stormed off and a small twisted smile met her lips. She relaxed against Minato's side having no idea why but a warm fuzzy feeling spread across her body.

Minato looked down at Blake and followed her gaze to the heiress and then down to his arm where she was gripping his forearm.

"This isn't going to be pleasant"

 _ **"You shouldn't have used three charms on the snowflake in less than a day you idiot."**_

Minato smiled halfheartedly. _"come on you didn't want her yelling at us any more than I did."_

 _ **"True but I didn't want some useless mortal following us around like a love sick puppy either."**_

Minato sighed internally. _"Point taken."_

 _ **"Not to mention the cat seems to be growing rather fond of you."**_

 _"I'm almost one hundred percent sure she's projecting someone from her past onto me."_

 _ **"Then she's emotionally distressed. That's not good remember the."**_

 _"Yes, I remember, drop it."_

Minato looked over at Blake and lifted his arm bringing their hands to eye level. "So, catch anything interesting Blake?" He asked teasingly in a light and airy tone, his eyes calm with a small crooked grin on his face.

 _ **"I'll say, she sure has an eye for power if the residual energy from whoever she spent most of her time with before is of any consequence. They may have been a mortal but their soul is exceptional."**_

 _"Don't ruin my fun Thanatos."_

~ 0 ~

Blake's eyes snapped into focus and she mentally slapped herself before giving Minato a dirty look. "Your such an idiot you know that." she said in a quiet huff as she turned her head hiding her blush. She let go of his arm and pushed by the young man making a beeline for the auditorium not looking back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered after the last few minutes.

"Blake! Your smiles cute you should keep it on when they call you up!" he called after her. Blake didn't bother to respond but held her left hand over her shoulder and flipped him the bird. He snickered watching her go.

 **"And there goes the filthy cat, but she'll be back. I keep telling you not to feed strays."**

Minato's face fell and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah, so I've been told."

 **"Have I ever lied to you, or led you astray."**

Minato sighed. "Good feelings gone."

Thanatos laughed. It sounded like metal scratching across a chalkboard. **"Well, let's go."**

Minato nodded in agreement walking off towards the auditorium. "We need to keep a low profile before we go."

 **"So, you intend to leave?"**

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

" **Well… No, but I don't believe that's possible."** Minato raised an eyebrow in question. **"It would seem the** _ **wizard**_ **wants to speak with us."** Minato looked up and saw Ozpin standing next to the auditorium doors. An annoyed expression met his face and he slowed to a stop a few feet in front of Ozpin.

The older man took a sip from his mug giving Minato an appraising look. "Tell me Mr. Arisato, who are you exactly?"

Minato's expression became one of deep thought as he folded his arms and turned to look up at the broken moon. "You know what. I really don't know."

Ozpin watched the curious young man and then smiled. "Well if you don't know who you are you can't know where you're going." Ozpin pushed up his glasses, his smile turning into a small smirk. "I could give you a direction."

"No. I don't need one, not from you at least."

Ozpin's eyes widened but he quickly schooled his features. "I thought your ' _friend'_ said you would be at my disposal if I found you competent."

Minato turned and gave Ozpin a carefree stare as a wistful smile came to his lips. It made Ozpin feel as if Minato was looking right through him. His eyes were dull as if all the light had left them, the look on his face betraying no thoughts. "I don't believe innocent children should be trained to become weapons."

Ozpin met Minato's stare with a determined one. "I assure you they are being trained to be hunters and huntresses, not weapons. They will be given the best myself and Beacon have to offer them."

Minato's expression didn't change except for the dark twisted smile that crawled up the side of his face. "Don't lie to me professor… I can see just how many are marked for death. What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate?" The twisted smile fell and his eyes seemed to darken, light appeared to be being consumed by the deep silver irises.

"it's sad really. Not even weapons are as disposable as their fates indicate they are. Magician."

Ozpin's grip on his mug tightened and his lips became a thin line. "I would like to ask how you would know such things but for now I will settle for letting you know I believe none of my students are more or less expendable than any of their peers."

~ song, Davy Jones music box with rain ~

The dark sky rumbled and rain began to fall as the wind picked up. Minato's shoulders fell, his head tilted to the side. A disappointed look came to his face his eyes becoming half lidded. He looked at the ground. His shoulders started shaking, a soft and defeated laugh slipping from his partially open lips. The wind blew and his hair covered both his eyes as he looked up at the dark sky. A flash of purple lightning illuminating the heavens.

Ozpin looked at the young man and his heart skipped a beat. The lightning flashed a second time accompanied by a clap of thunder. The rain fell even harder creating a darkening atmosphere. It was over the course of a split second but it was enough to see… It. A figure that would haunt him until the day he died.

A head donned in a bone white mask in the twisted visage of a human skull with sharp teeth and deep empty eyes. Tall and wiry covered in dark leather that seemed to pull the light in and eclipse it. Floating behind it were six coffins, all in a dark velvety blue that had the depiction of a maiden on them. The being looked at Ozpin with its empty eyes. He could hear the rattling breath and see the condensation it left in the rapidly cooling air.

He stepped back wary of the young man _. "What is he?"_

Minato continued to look up at the sky, rain running down his face like tears. His right hand came up palm facing the sky as rain pattered off the leather. He just stood there in the rain and then spoke, just loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"It's not a sin if it doesn't make me cry. I've done so much in the name of the greater good. I've killed friends, burned nations and destroyed entire civilizations."

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly as a guilty frown came to his lips, the memory of a burning field coming to his mind but he quickly pushed it away.

Minato looked back down at Ozpin his eyes now a burning crimson and his hair a paler blue than it had been before, shining and slick with the rain. His crooked smile one of desperation now and his eyes just as uncaring as ever.

"Despite all of it, I've never once cried. Not even when I held my dying friends. I wanted to cry. I despise myself for not crying. I wanted to know what it felt like to be sad. To feel loss on a personal level. I needed to know that I was doing the right thing. But in the end, I can't feel those emotions."

Ozpin felt an emotion well up deep inside his very soul. One he had not truly felt for… a very long time. Fear. He didn't say anything but he kept looking into the young man's now blood red eyes.

Minato's expression fell back into his apathetic expressionless mask and he took a small breath. "So, tell me professor, are you afraid to die?"

Ozpin looked at Minato. He got the feeling the young man was far wiser and experienced than his twenty one years should warrant. The things he'd said and that indifferent look suggested that his question was more than what it seemed.

The headmaster took a sip from his mug and then responded. "No, I am not."

Minato looked at Ozpin and turned slightly to the left looking into the auditorium at all the aspiring young adults full of life and that gleam in their eyes like they could take on the world. He sighed closing his eyes, shaking his head weakly.

"Spoken like one who need not fear the blade of mortality." A low guttural rumble resonated in the air around the two.

Ozpin's eyes became weary of Minato and he gripped his cane tightly. He watched as the young man turned to face him again. A constant flash of lightning and a low rumble came. Ozpin's eyes widened as the image of a man who looked just like Minato stood just behind him and to the left. He was wearing the same thing the creature had minus the mask. He had pale skin, snow white hair with dark veins reaching up his neck and to his black eyes. His irises a burning crimson in the dark night sky. Ozpin's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Minato spoke and another voice layered over his own. One as cold as ice and unforgiving in its accusing tone. It shook Ozpin to his core.

" **Tell me."**

" **Why."**

" **Why do you struggle so?"**

" **Would it not be easier to give in?"**

" **Would it not be easier to turn back?"**

" **Would it not be more enjoyable to sleep, to dream… forever, in oblivion, ignorant of all around you?"**

" **To keep yourself and all that you are."**

" **To abandon that which created you."**

" **You, who choose to forget the truth."**

" **You, who shies away from reality."**

" **You, who hurts to gain."**

" **You, who has lost all that you once were."**

" **You, who ridicules me."**

" **You, who despises me."**

" **You, who hates me."**

" **You, who does not understand that which I am."**

" **You, who does not understand that which I do."**

" **You, who believes you are worthy."**

" **You, who has been sheltered from the truth of reality."**

" **You, who have not shouldered the burden of true existence."**

" **You, who have not opened your eyes."**

" **You, who speaks but do not understand what you say."**

" **You, who eats but do not understand what you eat."**

" **you, who drinks but do not understand what you drink."**

" **You, who dreams but do not understand** _ **why**_ **you dream."**

" **You, who screams but do not know what you fear."**

" **You, who are the epitome of imperfection."**

" **You, who believe yourself to be better than** _ **I.**_ **"**

" **You, who are born of broken parts."**

" **I ask again."**

" _ **Why?**_ **"**

" **Why do you struggle so?"**

" **What is it that drives you?"**

" **Is it that you believe you are important?"**

" **Is it that you believe you are different?"**

" **Is it that you believe you are more than what you are?"**

" **Is it that you believe you are part of something greater?"**

" **Is it that you believe you have earned it?"**

" **Is it that you believe you are strong?"**

" **Is it that you believe you have the right?"**

" **You who do not understand what you even are."**

" **Tell me."**

" **What are you here for?"**

" **What is your purpose?"**

" **What do you strive for?"**

" **What is it you want?"**

" **What is it you have come this far for?"**

" **What** _ **are**_ **you?"**

The lightning ended and the figure disappeared. Ozpin was shaking and he was wide eye in shock at the questions. The voice and aura commanding in so much he felt compelled to answer… yet no words came to him. Minato took three steps and stood in front of Ozpin raising his left hand, his index finger resting on the man's forehead.

The lightning flashed again and the figure returned only it dawned its helmet again and it towered over the two. Its left index finger right above Minato's. This time Minato did not speak and Ozpin was chilled to the bone as distant cries and screams for mercy filled the air as rain pelted the stones around them. The young man's eyes burned crimson as the area around them darkened and Ozpin could no longer see anything but the two in front of him and the falling rain.

The words seeped in to Ozpin's mind and they filled his head making his psyche swim.

" _ **Tell me."**_

" _ **Do you feel that you are in the presence of god. God is the absolute power."**_

Ozpin grit his teeth and stopped his body from shaking. He hated those who claimed to be gods and deities… he had dealt with those kinds of people before. His one instance of weakness had led him to where he was now. "So, you're god. is that what this is? You must be quite the narcissist if you believe yourself to be the one true god."

The voice in his mind laughed and with it came screams and the sound of screeching metal as emotions of despair and desperation welled in his chest.

" _ **This world has many. I do not claim to be anyone's god. You do not need to worship me, for in the end I come for you. It matters nothing to me who you are, nor if you are good or evil. Gods, deities, humans, animals, insects, plants, worlds, life… to me, you all burn the same. and if you are dreaming... I never want to wake you up."**_

The darkness receded as the figure disappeared and Minato dropped his hand taking a few steps back. An apathetic expression on his face. "So, Professor, do you fear death?"

~ Song end ~

~ Auditorium half an hour later ~

~ 0 ~

Ozpin stood on the stage feeling drained. He couldn't wrap his head around what he'd been through an hour ago. It was just so strange. It was a miracle he'd made it this far through team comp without losing himself in though. He smiled and nodded at the latest team as they walked off the stage. Team POHR led by a young man named Pence.

Looking up at the screens he called out the next team.

"Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the White rook pieces and will therefore be together as team Juniper, JNPR; Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man, we'll be expecting great things from you." Ozpin said, his attention wandering to the auditorium doors but quickly returning.

~ 0 ~

Jaune couldn't believe it. he'd actually gotten into Beacon, _and_ he was team leader. He felt a solid punch hit his left arm and he stumbled to the side just catching himself. He looked up to see his partner Pyrrha smiling at him and he smiled back happy that he'd made it in. "I guess Minato was right about me not being the one who wasn't a student."

He looked over the other two on his team. Ren and Nora. The former was clapping modestly and smiling at him. While the later was jumping and shouting about having such a badass genius as her team leader.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head looking to the headmaster. For some strange reason, he felt like he should bow and did so quickly, then smiled feeling like he'd done the right thing. Then it hit him. "Wait why are you expecting great things from me?" He asked perplexed as he straightened back up.

Ozpin smiled and gestured to his right. The screens displaying team make ups showed a few clips from the battles with the death stalker and nevermore. "Well mister Arc, in a nutshell you showed us just what you were capable of. We expect you to maintain a good work ethic."

Jaune paled and laughed halfheartedly. "Sure thing professor." Jaune was suddenly glomped from behind by the bubbly bomber he'd met today. Her friend trying to get her off while Pyrrha supported him as they walked off stage. It was so confusing but the cheers and congratulations he got on his way to the auditorium floor made it all seem like a dream.

~ 0 ~

Ozpin looked at the screens for the last team of the night and sighed.

Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Minako Arisato. Please come to the stage. Whispers washed over the crowed as the five made their way to the stage. People were wondering why five had been called and what could be going on.

~ 0 ~

The five girls on stage were wondering the same thing but Blake was confused why Minato hadn't been called up, and why the girl Minako had the same last name as him. A cold feeling gripped her heat when she thought he hadn't made the cut _. "Calm down Blake you still don't know what's going on. Just wait and see."_ She tried to reassure herself while she took her place.

~ 0 ~

Weiss wasn't surprised Minato hadn't come up considering he wasn't a student, but that begged the question as to why he'd participated in initiation and why he had grouped up with a student. She looked over to the Belladonna girl a glare coming to her face. _"What is she up here for? I'd think she would have been disqualified for having a non student help her?"_ Her eyes widened when she remembered what the headmaster had said before initiation, a smile coming to her lips.

~ 0 ~

Yang was wondering the same thing as Weiss but had the added weight of her change of heart. She needed to speak with Minato, only he wasn't anywhere in the auditorium.

~ 0 ~

Ozpin looked at the five girls and then cleared his throat. "Now as Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee have collected their relic and returned it they are seeded in the school directory." Glynda Goodwitch walked up with her scroll, taping a few things. "But it has been brought to my attention that Yang Xiao Long and her partner Minako Arisato failed to do so."

The crowed whispered and gasped with a couple snickering here and there. Glynda tapped her scroll again and the screens displayed the temple where a black queen and bishop stood as well as a white king. "Now, the second matter is that you, Blake Belladonna were teamed up with the non student."

Blake's eyes widened remembering what the headmaster had said before launching them off the cliff.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug to try and prolong the inevitable just that much longer sighing internally. "So, I would be required to ask you to leave and reapply next year."

Blake's face fell and her shoulders slumped, feeling betrayed by Minato.

"But,"

She looked up, a small gleam of hope I her eyes.

"Mr. Arisato has pointed out the discrepancy with Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Arisato."

The student body went wide eyed at the announcement, quickly starting theories about Minato and Minako. Many revolved around the idea that the two were married or siblings, while the more logical ones said they were related and the older boy was being tough on his relative.

Ozpin grinned inwardly a bit of childish revilement leaking through to help calm him after the conversation he'd had with Minato. _"I'll let him deal with that, after all the bargaining I did and I only managed to get him to consider joining the staff for Ms. Belladonna's continued enrollment."_ He sighed quietly and took another sip of his mug. "seeing as how you attained the white knight piece, which is the partner to Ms. Rose's and Ms. Schnee's. Partnered with Mr. Arisato's voucher for your skill and determination in excelling I am inclined to allow you to stay."

~ 0 ~

Blake's eyes lit up and a smile made its way to her face. Her mind was a mess jumping from one train of thought to the next. She wanted to strangle Minato for not telling her and partnering up with her, but she remembered how much he avoided making eye contact until she'd caught him off guard. Then there was the whole wanting to hug him for vouching for her and getting her in.

Then the idea of thanking him and giving him a good tongue lashing about disclosing important information popped into her head. Finally, as if to spite her the voice in the back of her mind whispered _. "Is that really the kind of tongue lashing you wanna give him?"_ Blake flushed slightly and pushed the thoughts from her mind, almost missing the last part the headmaster said.

"So Ms. Belladonna, you must choose between Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Arisato. Who will be your partner and who will have to leave?"

Blake's mind slowed and she looked over to the two girls. Yang or Minako?

~ Bullhead docks ~

Minato sighed, a bored expression on his face as he waited for the bullhead Ozpin called for him. He'd managed to _negotiate_ for the bullhead ride as well as five thousand Lien which was apparently this world's universal currency and a fancy scroll. Seeing as his old flip phone would never work here it was a smart bargain.

Last but not least he'd managed to save Blake from being expelled. He didn't want her to suffer because of him, and besides… she made for a comfy lap pillow. A small smile came to his lips. "She smelled nice to."

 **"I'll admit despite being a stray she has a healthy body, healthy mind and healthy soul. Although your blood on her might be making me biased."**

Minato looked up at the sky watching the bullhead lowering to the docks in the rain.

"Thanatos, shut up and let me reminisce in peace." The god of death laughed quietly and sank to the back of his psyche. Minato smiled peacefully and then looked over himself. He'd taken a shower after Ozpin had left him to attend to the team assignments and it was well needed. He had more blood in his hair than he'd realized, and then there was all the dust and rocks from the destroyed tower. The shower had been a small piece of heaven.

When he'd finished showering he found a new bundle of clothes where his dirty ones had been, with another note from Elizabeth sitting neatly on top. It had told him to enjoy his night on the town and to say hi to the remnants for her. He wondered if it was a misspell on her part but he shrugged it off.

The clothes had consisted of pants a coat a shirt and boots. The coat was a Dark gray mid thigh length khaki coat that had a similar shape to his p-coat. The differences were that it met in the middle and instead of buttons it had black straps and silver buckles on the front and cuffs; eight down the front and two on each cuff. The collar to his coat was a loos stiff turtle neck with a silver XIII badge sewed on his left cheek side. The inside of the coat was lined with dark velvet Blue silk.

The shirt was a one hundred percent cotton form fitting light gray turtle neck that went down just past his waist line and past his coat sleeves with thumb holes. The Platinum ring was now on a silver chain and he wore it on the outside of his coat wrapped around a French cardigan silk scarf that was a mesh of blacks and grays.

The pants were black, cotton, leather and silk fiber mix that hugged his slim athletic legs but left enough room to not be tight. He had another belt that was the same as the first and had a silver pocket watch chain connecting to it. the chain was connected to a very ornate watch with a snowflake and a sunflower on it that he tucked into his coats bottom left pocket. The boots were the same as the ones he wore with his Gekkoukan uniform only they were black with darker gray soles

All and all he liked it, but he really wished Elizabeth would stop trying to dress him up.

He looked up as the bullhead door slowly opened and he walked in taking a seat by a window as the doors closed. He sat in silence watching the forest pass and the city grow closer as the minutes ticked by.

 _ **"So what are you going to do? You told the headmaster you would think about his proposition and return by tomorrow evening to give him your answer."**_

Minato sighed leaning back in his seat closing his eyes. He'd given the headmaster the impression he'd accept, he just needed time to clear his head. After all the lives he'd seen that would be taken in the near future, it just made him angry. Only intent or natural disasters could cause that kind of loss of life. Thinking about it upset him. He held the ability to choose and have freedom above all else. The ultimate form of control was death. Someone wanted them to die or at least needed them out of the way.

He'd been a part of similar circumstances before and it never ended well. The words his friend had spoken in the forest came to him.

 _"_ _ **Minato, why do you act so. We are a blight on all that lives as is our nature. I Death, and you, mercy. Two words that deliver all to the same fate. Tell me wise friend at what point does mercy bring suffering and at what point does death become the greatest mercy."**_

The words made him clench his fists and he tightened his jaw. The words were truer than anyone could realize and it hurt to know he was bound by them unless he decided to break the rules… but if he did. An old memory flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes and a dead cold look filled them as he lifted his right hand up. It was covered in blood and he could hear the screams of people he knew… friends. They, they… begged for it to all stop.

He closed his eyes and his hair covered his face as his lips quivered and his jaw clenched shut as he bared his teeth. His left hand was crushing the seats handle, twisting the metal to the shape of his hand. His right hand trembled and twitched, his eyes full of hate and disgust. "Why? Why! Why… Why can't I cry."

A dark intoxicating chuckle filled his mind

 _ **"It's not a sin if it can't make you cry."**_

The god of deaths laugh became hysterical and Minato bit his lip, blood flowing down the side of his mouth down his chin.

 _ **"Strop trying to find a sin where there is none. It is your nature, your function, your purpose… This is what you are. You are a monster, like me. A Fact of reality. There is no changing that. You can only prolong the inevitable."**_

Minato looked down between his knees at his hands, a fierce glare on his face. "I'm not a monster…"

 _"_ _ **Says the one I, death itself cannot claim. If you are not a monster then what are you my friend. I will never turn my back on you."**_

Minato grabbed his head with his hands and then stood up as the doors to the bullhead opened. He let his hands run down his face as he stepped out. He was getting appraising looks from many people and a few hungry glances as he made his way out of the terminal. He ignored them and thought about what Thanatos said.

 _"_ _ **Tell me Minato, if you can remember who you are then you can answer what you are… you love logic so much, use it."**_

Minato grimaced and walked off in the direction of loud noises and what looked like the clubbing district. If Thanatos wouldn't leave him alone he'd go somewhere so loud it wouldn't matter.

 _ **"Don't think you can run from this, you know you can't."**_

Minato tried to force Thanatos out of his mind but the best he could do was quiet the voice of his friend and walk with determination to the big building with a large neon sign out front that said, ' _THE CLUB'._ He had to get drunk. Log his mind with the bitter ambrosia and black out so he couldn't hear the god in his dreams.

He walked into the club and noticed a large bar with a few bartenders. He made his way straight to the end closest to the speakers by the turn table on the balcony above. He slammed one thousand Lien down. "The strongest you've got and don't stop till the moneys gone.

~ The Club some time later ~

Minato had been ignoring Thanatos for the last couple of hours, a large pile of shot glasses had piled up next to him. The effects of the alcohol weren't anywhere as strong as the stuff he'd had in the last word he'd been to. He already went through a whole two gallons and still he only had a buzz.

The barkeep had tried to cut him off but he'd offered the guy another thousand Lien to keep it coming. He even sold him some bullshit about high tolerance because of his aura.

He'd done it so calmly and without a single stutter or slur that the barkeep shrugged, pocketing the money and kept the brew coming.

Thanatos was getting angry at this point and started assaulting his mind with images and memories. He tried to push them away but the god of death was on a mission to get his friend to accept who and what he was.

 _ **"The sooner you go through with it the better you'll feel. Just get it over with. I tire of seeing my friend in agony that is self inflicted."**_

Minato violently pushed Thanatos' conscious away just as a tap met his shoulder. He turned to see a pair of curious monochromatic eyes. He looked the person over taking in their appearance.

It was a girl. No a woman. She was rather short, around Fuuka's height. Her face was beautiful he if he was being honest. She was better looking than any of the girls at beacon if you were only counting sex appeal.

Despite her height it was obvious she was older as her body was more mature than theirs. He didn't mean in a superficial way either like having a large heart shaped butt or large breasts. Her shoulders were broader and her hips wider. Her collar bones were more defined and her waist to hip and chest ratio was a dead give away. She was in her sexual prime and not just coming into it.

She had pink hair with vanilla white running through it and brown on the other side. Her right eye was brown and her left eye pink. No, her left eye was brown an… it happened again when she blinked.

He blinked back and tilted his head to the side looking at her clothes. A tailcoat jacket, white with pink lining and accents. A brown crown corset, several black obsidian necklaces, a white belt, brown pants and calf high boots with five inch heels, white with pink accents. She also had brown gloves and a parasol. he'd give her a an eight out of ten. The girl grinned at him.

Minato just eyed her.

~ 0 ~

Neo was annoyed. That stupid target they had last week had been ignoring her advances and she was fed up with it. He seemed so interested in that barely legal blonde bimbo. The only thing she had that Neo didn't was that she was taller.

She huffed silently and made a fist flipping the bird at the idiot who tried to come on to her as soon as she walked into the club. She wasn't in the mood to deal with self absorbed pricks. She wanted to get fucked up and maybe find some entertainment for the night.

She made a beeline for her favorite spot but stopped when she saw someone sitting next to her seat. It wasn't uncommon that people sat next to her seat including the odd girl but she was as a rule the first one there.

She rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the mans back and walked up behind him. He seemed to be angry about something if his body language was anything to go by. Hell she should know body language was 90% of her speech the other 10% was stabbing. Unless she knew you then she might text you.

She spun her parasol and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. Their eyes met and she was surprised by his eye color. It was a bright soft silver with the faintest bluish tint to them. She liked em. Smiling at him she blinked changing her own eyes to the opposite color and then again.

He blinked at her and then tilted his head checking her out with a disinterested gaze. She knew that look. It was the same look that guy gave her after they became coworkers of sorts. This blue haired jerk was cataloging her.

She glared at him and thrust her hip out putting her hand on it and gestured to all the shot glasses on the bar then pointed at the seat next to him and then over at the barkeep.

"That's your usual seat? Sorry, didn't know." He said raising his visible eyebrow. The girl's eyes widened and she smiled nodding.

Someone who understood her easily wasn't a first. Roman held that honor but she was impressed because he was the second. Most people totally misread her or gave up and tried to get hot and heavy way to early. Those people ended up on the big pile of dead stupidity.

This guy could understand her though and it made her prospects for tonight look a little better. Gesturing back to the glasses this time she gave him an unimpressed look and waved her hand lazily before pointing to she shelves this time.

Minato grimaced and then sighed. "And you want me to have him." He pointed his thumb at the barkeep. "Clean up that mess and buy you a drink to make up for it?"

Neo clapped her hands together smiling a happy smile nodding excitedly, her slightly curled and wavy hair bouncing in a familiar way. He frowned thinking of Mitsuru and another girl but turned away from her closing his eyes quickly thinking of something else. The girl eyed him curiously, a grimace creeping to her face as her grip on her parasol tightened.

This bitch. He though he could just ignore her. Neo. The sexy Ice cream loving pint sized psycho. Oh he had no idea who he was pissing off.

~ 0 ~

The girl tapped his shoulder again and he groaned quietly. Thanatos was coming back with a vengeance making his head pound. He turned and gave her an annoyed half lidded stare. "Fuck off I'm not in the mood. Go find another seat." He slapped her hand away and faced the bar again throwing back his latest shot. He noticed the barkeep had backed away. "Hey, give me another round I don't wanna remember anything that happened tonight."

~ 0 ~

" _What? Did he just? Oh hell no!"_ A muscle by her lip twitched as a cruel smile came to her face. She crept up behind him and licked her lips, a sadistic look on her angelic face making her look insane. Fingering the latch on her parasol she pulled it. A quiet click sounded as she slid the blade from her parasol and grinned maniacally pulling her arm back.

Oh He didn't wanna remember anything did he? Well she knew how to help with that. When she was through with him he wouldn't need to remember anything. But why give him what he wanted so soon. Torture was just as fun as getting plastered.

She thrust her blade into his right shoulder exactly where the joint would be and saw his arm go limp. She smiled and licked her lips, she wanted to hear him scream for dissing her and she was going to make him hurt for pissing her off. She would tear him apart and make him beg.

~ 0 ~

Minato felt something pierce his right shoulder and his arm went limp. It fell to his side and a sudden rage built up in him as Thanatos' rage spilled over setting him off.

 _ **"THAT FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!"**_

He saw red and he spun around standing up, his left hand shot out grabbing the girl by the throat. He lifted her up and pulled her close.

She grinned and kicked him but it hurt her rather than him. He didn't so much as flinch. Her eyes started to widen as his grip tightened. The look in his eyes told her she'd messed up. Panicking she did the first thing that came to mind.

Minato opened his mouth to speak but a sharp pressure shot through his chest and he felt his body spasm like something important had stopped functioning right. He looked down and saw a thin piece of metal piercing him right where his heart was.

The girl tried twisting out of his grip a satisfied smile on her face but her pulse quickened when his grip on her throat tightened. Her eyes began to bulge as he started crushing her windpipe making it hard for her to breath. She was in full panic mode now. She was kicking at him slamming her small fist against his chest. She even pushed her blade up to the hilt, blood spurting on to her glove. She looked from her hand to his face. Her mind went blank.

He was smiling. The bastard was actually smiling at her. His eyes had a strange empty disappointed contentedness to them. It made her heart skip a beat. His grip lessened on her throat but nowhere near enough to get free. Then he spoke.

"Tell me. Do you hate me?"

" _ **Don't play with her. kill her! End her!"**_

Minato smiled his charming crooked smile and let the girl down on her feet but pulled her closer locking his eyes with hers. He was in a bad mood and he wanted someone to hurt like he was. He wanted someone to feel what he was feeling. Thanatos could feel Minato's emotions and read his mind.

The god of death smiled evilly and whispered to himself. _**"Then let me help you do two things."**_

~ 0 ~

Neo was terrified. This guy just wouldn't die. She'd stabbed his heart and even pushed all the way through while twisting. He should have been on the floor dying of a heart attack or having a seizure.

He had a sharp piece of metal stabbed through his heart for crying out loud! It had barely made him flinch, and the way he was looking into her eyes. The dark and happy twisted fire burning in his eyes, it made her… wet. Call her a freak or kinky but the way he choked her turned her on too.

To her growing surprise he even placed his other hand which should have been useless, on her hand and twisted the blade jabbing it deeper.

~ 0 ~

Minato grinned as blood dripped from his mouth. "If you want someone to feel real pain. If you want them to really hurt. You have to want it." He tightened his grip on her hand and moved her blade around in his heart feeling it tear up even more muscle. "You have to mean it if you want it to hurt… If not It's just the same as seeking attention." He leaned down coming face to face with the short girl, his eyes smoldering with a desire to show her what he meant.

~ 0 ~

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. She was afraid and excited at the thought of what he would do. His blood was dripping to the floor from her glove and his chin but he didn't seem to be getting any weaker. Hell, he even tore at himself using her already lodged weapon. She shivered and tried to pull away but that's when his hand came away from hers and he grabbed her head, rubbing his thumb across her lips.

Minato smiled feeling his darker impulses taking precedence in his mind. He was toying with the girl. He'd seen that she was a twisted sociopath after looking into her soul. He brushed his thumb over her lips and smiled his twisted smile, his teeth showing just a bit. He could feel Thanatos flooding his mind but he didn't care anymore. He'd show this unfortunate girl just how right her twisted hidden belief was.

Neo looked into the man's eyes and she shivered when they began to glow with a comforting velvety blue light. Her spine tingled, her toes curled and she almost melted when he spoke next.

"Let me show you what hurt really is." Minato said in a throaty voice, a twisted lilt to it as blood spattered the girl's left cheek.

Thanatos chuckled darkly reaching into the space between reality and consciousness pulling the girl and Minato with him. _ **"Remember what you are…My friend."**_

~ Song – Can't Pretend – Tom Odell ~

" _ **Love I have wounds only you can mend… you can mend, oh, ohoh oh".**_

Neo looked around and all she could see was black. She couldn't even see what she was standing on but she could see herself just fine. There was also a voice singing in the distance becoming clearer as it filled the air around her.

Suddenly she was standing on a bridge. The sky was dark and green the moon was yellow and… whole. She spun around and found a young boy. She was about to walk up to him when she noticed a giant monster and two dead people covered in blood that hadn't been there a second ago. She'd blinked and they'd just appeared in front of her.

The creature floated towards the boy reaching out for him. Neo was torn between running and helping the boy but morbid fascination and fear kept her rooted. She wanted to see what happened.

 **"Nobody cares whether or not I exist…"**

 **"Nothing ever changes."**

The monster leaned in and hugged the boy. The long wicked looking blood stained blade rested right next to the kids head. The boy looked up and in an innocent voice that tugged at Neo's heartstrings asked the most profound question she'd heard.

 **"Is that wrong?"**

The scene changed to a city street filled with people and in the center of the large crowd of colorful people stood a boy. It was the same boy only he was older. He was watching a young girl holding hands with her parents and laughing while they all talked. A dark annoyed expression on his face.

 **"She looked so happy."**

 **"But, I hatted how she looked."**

The boy looked around at all the people smiling and laughing. Having a good time as they went about their days. His eyes narrowed and he looked down at the ground. The shadow under his feet seemed to grow becoming a twisted mass of black, and where his heads shadow lay two red eyes, gazed right back.

The boy clenched his fists and he shook. The shadow in front of him grew a twisted smile.

 **"I hate this."**

 **"I hate everyone!"**

 **"I don't wanna die…"**

 **"I don't wanna disappear."**

The scene changed to a boy walking alone in a park watching the other kids with a cold look on his face.

 **"Nobody cares about me."**

 **"Nobody stays with me."**

Everything shifted and the boy was older now, about twelve. He was laying down with headphones in and the music blaring as the yells of two people drifted in the air from a door that had appeared.

 **"I pretended not to see."** _**"Feel my skin is rough"**_

 **"Kept things so I wouldn't know…"** _**"It can't be cleansed"**_

 **"I was afraid to know…"** _**"It can't be cleansed"**_

 **"Because… I liked it here."**

" _ **My arms are tough"**_

Again, the boy was somewhere else. A school surrounded by laughing students a sign saying parent's day behind him.

 **"How long has it been."** _**"They can't be bent"**_

 **"Since I first arrived here?"** _**"They can't be beat"**_

 **"Or was it even before that?"**

 **"HOW LONG HAVE ALL OF YOU BEEN LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK! KNOWING THAT IM AN ORPHAN!"**

 **"HA, HA, HA, I see I'm so naive."**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everything spun until Neo found herself standing next to a desk with an older woman on one side and two yelling adults on the other side pointing and giving angry glances to the boy across from her. He was about fifteen now. He just stood there and gazed out the window to his left.

 **"I just felt pain."** _**"I guess that's love"**_

 **"No one understands me."** _**"I can't pretend"**_

 **"I'm no good."**

 **"Nobody wants me."**

 **"I'm so fucked up."**

Images of the boy helping people and being rewarded flashed in front of her. Then others would steal his gifts and rewards. Police would question him. Adults were afraid of him. Other kids bullied him. And he fought back. He hurt them. He out smarted adults. He evaded the police. He was always thinking always planning always watching. He was broken and he used it to his advantage.

 **"I didn't do anything." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"All I ever do is help other people." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"Say something damn it!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"You betrayed me." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"You betrayed my feelings!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"Somebody… help me!"**

 **"Please care about me!"**

 **"Don't leave me, I'm begging you!"**

 **"Don't abandon me!"**

 **"Don't leave me alone!"**

 **"Please don't kill me!"**

Then there were flashes of a happy old lay and the boy, he was actually smiling. A calendar on a wall quickly went through the months and the house changed to fit the season and the wall filled with happy moments captured in photos. Then the shadow of a noose followed by thunder and lightning and then the noose had an occupant. Sirens and police filled the house and the boy stood off to the side.

 **"It wasn't suicide."**

 **"** _ **He**_ **can appear in your nightmares."**

 **"** _ **He'll**_ **trap you into a corner."**

" **With nowhere to go."**

 **"Any time anywhere."**

" _ **He's**_ **always with me…"**

 **"but at the same time,** _ **He's**_ **not."**

The boy was seventeen and strange coffins filled the streets of a city Neo had never seen before. Images of fights and grimm she didn't know existed flashed by her. The faces of people that became important to the boy but couldn't really connect to. But they depended on him. He felt needed.

Betrayal and the realizations. The confusion and the unfairness of it all. The disappointment and the spite. Wanting it all to end and salivating at the nearing fall. Fighting for something he didn't want nor believed in. but keeping his bonds and promises. Holding the ability to decide above all else even if he lost his.

 **"It's still at large."**

 **"Shut up, Shut up!"**

 **"Leave me alone!"**

 **"Why are you even bothering!"**

 **"Get a grip damn it!"**

 **"Tell me why!"**

The boy stood with his group atop a tower and they all fell but him. He wanted to run, to leave, to watch it all end. To see the world burn. But he stood up and pressed on. He fought and pulled strength to continue from the bonds he made.

 **"Damn it!"**

 **"DAMN IT!"**

 **"Why!"**

 **"WHY!"**

 **"What good does it do me?"**

 **"WHHHYYYYYY AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The world was safe. The city back to normal… and no one remembered him. Was it all for nothing? Was he really going to die for something he cared nothing for? Was it all pointless. Then the sound of happy voices as it all went dark.

 **"Is this the truth damn it!"**

 **"I wanna forget!"**

 **"It was you!"**

 **"It was all your doing!"**

 **"I don't wanna be alone!"**

 **"I don't wanna be alone!"**

 **"I don't wanna be alone!"**

 **"It's cold and it hurts."**

 **"It's dark, but it's true."**

 **"I guess that's love, I can't pretend, I can't pretend."**

 **"I guess that's love, I can't pretend, I can't pretend, I can't pretend, oh, ohoh oh."**

Neo watched as the world faded to a dreary black and the boy walked down a dark path. He slowly grew taller and filled out. His hair became longer. His expression colder and colder until it was indifferent. And all the while a large pair of red eyes followed his every move, shadowing his every step. And that crooked smile that promised to never leave him.

~ Song End ~

~ 0 ~

Neo's eyes widened as she came back to her senses. She was trying to process everything she'd just seen, it must have been a semblance of some kind… but why show _that_ to her. A heavy weight fell on her and she silently cried out as it brought her to her knees. She realized the grip the man had on her throat was gone and he was on his knees slumped against her.

She heard a dark chuckle come from his mouth and felt a hand rest over hers. She looked down and saw both of their hands overlapping; he, holding hers and she, holding her parasols handle. A strange satisfied smile came to her lips but she couldn't pin exactly why. That's when the man let his head fall allowing his hair to cover his eyes as he fell to the side.

She grabbed a fist full of his coat when he started to fall trying to hold him upright. He was heavy and surprisingly her aura didn't seem to be giving her extra strength when she tried to use it. They both fell to the floor with a soft thud. She was straddling him, looking down at his face but she moved her gaze to her hand when she felt his leave hers.

Her parasol had almost been completely pushed out and She watched as his hand slid down the blade to his chest. She reacted on reflex and pulled her blade out, a large patch of red rapidly spreading across his coat and across the floor. Her eyes widened and she dropped her weapon putting both her hands over the wound.

She was confused. Had she just seen this guys entire life flash in front of her eyes? It gave her mixed feelings about what was going on, she was so confused and it annoyed her. There was a small crooked smile on his face as his eyes went back to that calm silver, the blue glow receding behind his pupils.

She'd killed before but none of those times was anything like this. None of her kills had ever been able to crush her so soundly much less shrug off a critical blow and then let her go. They usually fought back or at least tried to run. He did none of those things. He looked her in the eyes and smiled, like she was the butt end of some joke only he got. It ticked her off, but that wasn't what made her feel off. It was the fact he should be dead with a wound like that.

She looked back in to his eyes and she saw a melancholy look come over his features, his crooked smile falling to a small grin as he looked up at her. She rose an eyebrow when he seemed to relax.

"I guess that's love." He said as blood dripped passed his fingers and out the corners of his mouth. A pang went through Neo's heart at those words. The memories of what she'd seen flashing through her mind.

"I hate you." Minato said halfheartedly. Not being able to put any real emotion behind it as his head fell back resting on the club floor. He'd directed it more so at Thanatos for what he did. For reminding him what he was and why he did what he did. He was no saint. He did what he did because he wanted to, not because he felt the need to act. He kept promises because he had no reason not to and it gave him something to do.

He knew exactly what he was. He was the thing that all people fear, that all people want, that all people sought in one way or another. He sighed closing his eyes, some blood trickling from his mouth. He was the all consuming concept that was the beginning and end of all things. He was love in its truest and crudest from. He was relentless because he chose to be. He knew how things worked and used logic to find the answer, if he didn't he would learn. He did what was needed to achieve.

Be it a friend, lover, partner, business man, drinking buddy, acquaintance, moral or emotional support of some kind, a villain, a weapon, the one thing that you hate so much you keep going just to tear it down. Whatever you needed he could be if he chose to. He was love. And that is the cruelest emotion there is.

 _"If I know how to make you happy and manipulate you in to becoming a better person, am I greedy for doing so? Am I corrupt for guiding you by the nose? Am I twisted for using your feelings against you? Am I a monster if I understand the things you don't."_

Thanatos sighed, pain slipping into his voice. _**"This my friend is why I will never leave you. You love unconditionally. Even when the others turn their back on you. I will remain. Because you. You my friend have loved me from the beginning. From the moment you came into existence you did not shun me nor shy away from me. I refuse to put you in eternal sleep, but if you are dreaming I never want to wake you up."**_

Minato smiled and laughed quietly. "This is why love hurts. Because no matter what, it comes down to the attention and energy someone is willing to give you and how unconditional it is." He closed his eyes. The small grin falling into a calm line as his breath came out slowly. "If that's love, then I'll hate you. Because I don't want to be loved unconditionally."

Neo's eyes widened at his words. She was the same. She did for Roman what he asked of her unconditionally. Of course, she extorted ice cream from him and made him buy stuff for her, but it was never to pay her back. She truly and honestly wanted him to have what he wanted. She wanted to repay him for all he'd done for her because that's was what she wanted to do.

Neo focused her gaze on the man under her and leaned down taking in his features. Her hair fell around them like a curtain. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling when he opened his eyes.

Minato looked up at her with half lidded eyes and sighed again. She smirked and leaned in mouthing the words. "I hate you to." Then their lips met. She pushed her tongue past his lips tasting the blood in his mouth.

She thought it strange that his blood didn't taste like rust. It was… sweet, and it made her head swim. She pressed her body against his grinding her core against his. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand run up her spine making her shudder and arch her back, pressing her body ever closer to his. She moaned almost silently into the kiss biting down on Minato's bottom lip, her hands sliding up his cheeks and in to his hair. She ran her fingers through his blue locks pulling at his hair before letting him go gently and looked deep Into his eyes. Both of hers now the color of vanilla.

Neo drew back, a stupid smile on her face. Minato slid his hand up her back, wrapping his other around her waist pulling her against him again with his other. He wanted comfort and another twisted soul was exactly what he needed. Someone who could understand him. Someone who knew what it was like to be used and abused while not caring. Someone who understood how dark love could be. A person who didn't let emotion get in the way of comfort. Someone that acted because they wanted to. Not because they felt the need to. The comfort only a broken person can give.

Minato smiled his crooked smile and pushed the girl back a little as he looked into her eyes. _"You don't really get it… do you?"_ He chuckled to himself as more of his blood flowed from his chest. blood dribbled down his chin spattering his scarf as he tried to sit up but the girl pushed him down to stop him from moving, a worried expression came to her face as she leaned down again. He closed his eyes feeling weaker by the second. Then a warm pair of lips met his again and he held the girl as tight as he could, the sound of shattering glass meeting his ears.

He chuckled thinking how ridiculous the whole situation was. From their little spat to the attempted murder and now this odd seemingly tender moment. He felt a tug on his coat and opened his eyes.

He noticed the ceiling behind the girls head was different and supposed that he must have passed out or something if they were somewhere different and he never noticed the move. He closed his eyes and smiled contently. The floor under him was soft as well. A gentle hand massaged his cheek and he focused on the girl on top of him.

She was looking down at him and she was mouthing something but he was too out of it to try and discern it. He just grabbed her now bloodstained coat and pulled her down for another passionate kiss caressing her petite body. He reveled in the physical comfort feeling her lean into him her hands caressing him back as darkness overtook him. _"I'm so fucked up."_

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Lovers Arcana."**_

~ Authors Notes ~

Alright I'm going to re-address the Salem being arrogant and address a couple of reviews.

Review - Keres is more like the other side of a coin as opposed to an opposite in my opinion, I think you might be too focused on their status as siblings. While they have the relationship thread between them they also have at the core, death as the primary domain. The true opposite of death is naturally "newborn life" in terms of timing but also "life" as in the journey of life until we meet death.

Answer – Alright here's the Webster's dictionary definition of opposite.

Opposite - having a position on the other or further side of something; facing something, especially something of the same type.

AKA Keres is the opposite of Thanatos because they are on different spectrum's of the same thing.

I find it's a common misconception that people think opposite is something completely contrary when that is actually the inverse of something. Opposite would be like a picture with color palette swap, the inverse would be changing a dog to a cat and boy to girl. Making something contrary to the established rule. Life and death aren't opposites they're different concepts on the spectrum of existence.

Also, the opposite of death is _not_ life. Because life and death are a paradox in of themselves you can't have one without the other. Its like what came first the chicken or the egg. The opposite of life and death is the absolute cessation of existence. So, as I stated last chapter Thanatos is the god of peaceful death and oblivion. Keres is the goddess of violent death and massacre. Which is their real mythological roles.

But I will be adding someone with the whole "Life" thing to counter Minato/ Thanatos so props.

Note there is no god of life. the closest you can get is childbirth, new beginnings and cycles. Thanatos technically is the god of life and death because he can claim life and refuse to take it or burn it to the core of its being and wipe it clean. also he is the absolute beginning and ending of all cycles as his myth's state. which is why a reoccurring phrase I've made him use is. _**"And if you are dreaming i never want to wake you up."**_ because he has to keep all he claims asleep until the cycle calls for their reawakening. Rebirth, reminiscence, and redemption are going to be major themes. like i stated in chapter 4 he asked Minato if he remembers his past life to which Minato responds in the negative but references having an idea after looking at Thanatos.

~ 0 ~

Depending on which scholar you refer to They are two of three children Nyx Goddess of the night, birthed. Night is interpreted as the time before the light and the time after the light.`

Her three children are, Hypnos, God of sleep and dreams, Thanatos god of peaceful death and oblivion, and last but not least Keres goddess of Violent death _and_ massacre (not death itself but the pain inflicted before it which is the opposite of peaceful).

The father of Nyx's children is her brother Erebus god of darkness and the end. He appears when Nyx does and their children are their heralds. Hypnos represents the beginning of the end when people dream of the world and its state, becoming apathetic. Thanatos is the peaceful avatar of the coming end that shall have mercy on those who beg for it, taking them in peaceful death which is reminiscent of sleep, and Keres is the war and massacre that comes before the fall. Then Nyx comes bringing with her the night of the age and Erebus brings the chaos and darkness that ends the world so a new one may come in its place. Then Thanatos plays out realities final act on his own ending the light of existence itself so nothing but Chaos remains.

It is said that even the greatest of gods Zeus feared Thanatos, Nyx and Erebus dreading their coming. They are the unstoppable end. Thanatos the greatest child of Nyx and Erebus; and they themselves the greatest of Chaos' five children, the oldest being in existence that watches all with an indifferent eye.

It's also important to note that Thanatos is the god of Peaceful Death _and_ Oblivion, this is why he is eternal where his siblings are not. He will technically be the final being in existence after his parents leave. This is to bring in oblivion and he will cease to exist when there is no longer a need to… and then the cycle starts all over again because the cessation of nonexistence is life and death bringing everything back.

~ 0 ~

As for Salem she is not arrogant. The perfect crime is one nobody knows was committed. Salem has made no mistake or miscalculation. She was caught off guard by Thanatos, which is perfectly reasonable considering Her, Ozpin and the god Makoto are the oldest things on remnant now.

Minato garnered her interests and so she drew him in. she didn't plan for that kind of situation because there was no need for such a contingency. From a tactical stand point, why waste time on something that is next to impossible on the probability scale as experience shows Ozpin is her biggest threat other than the silver eyed warriors who she assumes are extinct.

~ 0 ~

Now as for turning Minako on herself well let's review.

Salem has been watching her from the day she stood out.

She knows a great deal about her power and skill.

Her pawns have influenced her to an extent.

Salem has also put it in her mind that they are similar.

She's tricked Minako in to killing the one thing that kept her sane and stable on top of telling Minako she isn't strong enough to kill Minato and needs his power. This has planted seeds in Minako's head that Salem fears Minato to an extent and that Minako is too weak to even kill something that would be a problem for Salem.

Minako will be on the war path. She is not good by any stretch of the imagination. She wants Salem to hurt and the best way to do that is to take everything from her when it's just within reach. Minako is going to be what Riku would have been had Sora died in KH1. A cold indifferent avenger willing to stoop to the lowest level to hurt the person who tricked him in to killing his friend.

She will slowly become unhinged and methodical in her approach to things. She will assist Salem while tearing her down, causing her pain and annoyances while helping her get closer to the top of the mountain where she'll push her off and smile while everything burns around her. "Fuck this world I'll watch Salem burn with it."

~ 0 ~

Now Salem being the age-old Manipulator she is and having watched Minako for so long will know this and is betting on Minako helping her just to turn on her latter. She'll warp Minako as time passes and turn her in to her greatest weapon. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

~ 0 ~

Well thanks for thought provoking reviews I love to see people show interest in the themes and development.

~ 0 ~

The final thing I want to establish Orpheus Telos blank slate ability for future chapters. Since Minako doesn't fuse persona, Telos will give her the ability to used watered down versions of other people semblances she's maxed the social link for.

~ 0 ~

Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for being so late with the update. Had to go sign papers in court for some fraud thing someone did in my name. Good news you still got it today yay. Well it's still Tuesday form me anyways.

Well if you haven't noticed I'm trying to actually write out the parts that are glanced over and add character development at least to where actions make sense so nothing feels forced latter or like there's events missing.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 3

Ruby Rose - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Lei Ren - 1

Nora Valkyrie - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 3

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Unknown** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Unknown** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Unknown** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	7. Chapter 7

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Hope you guys enjoy. The rewrite.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 7 ~

~ Sober ~

~ Song – Hurt - Johnny cash ~

~ 0 ~

Minato stood silently in the middle of a muddy bloodstained field lined with the corpses of those unfortunate enough to live to see the end of an age. Their empty unseeing eyes gazed up at the dark overcast night sky as rain poured down on them. A Bright blue flame ignited around the bodies lighting up the dark night with an eerie otherworldly glow.

A soft pained gasp caught his attention. He looked walking over to the lone trembling form. He stopped just behind them and knelled down, gently pulling the head of the last still living person in the world besides himself onto his lap. The god of death floated above the young man with a somber aura.

" **When fire burns and your conscious struggles. When Foul is fair, your hands bloody and bare; not all the water in the world could purify your past."**

Minato felt empty, but that's not what he wanted to feel. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to be hated. To be thrown aside. He looked down into a pair of warm peaceful silver eyes. The young girl in his arms smiled up at him brushing a hand along his bloodstained cheek.

~ Silver eyed girl ~

"Don't worry Minato. This was how it had to be. It's not your fault. This wasn't your war. We dragged you into it, and you never asked for anything in return." She gasped in pain shifting in Minato's arms, coughing up blood which spattered across his placid face.

He let out a breath gently cradling her. "All I wanted was to be with you and the others."

The girl closed her eyes heaving a labored breath before opening them halfway, a pained smile pulling her lips up. "We chose this. Don't torture yourself because we made bad decisions."

She grabbed his hands, weakly squeezing them as best she could. Please. If you truly are my friend. Grant me one last selfish request. Please?"

Minato smiled sadly, nodding slowly. "Anything."

The girl let out a relived breath as her body gave out and she stared unseeing at the rainy sky. Her fingers wove through Minato's and she held on as tight as she could. Tears filled her eyes and her voice cracked.

"Kill me."

He looked down into the girls now dim unseeing eyes. She wasn't long for this world but what time she had left would be spent in excruciating pain. He could have healed her. He could have brought everyone back. But that wasn't possible. To much had been said, done and lost. To many suffered and for no reason. The greatest mercy he could grant was death. To save her would be to torture her with guilt and the knowledge that she was the last alive responsible for what had happened.

He nodded again holding the girls hand tight. "This I can do for you." He placed a hand over her heart. It would be a quick and painless death. Her brain would shut off bit by bit and with it her organs. She had already lost her sight due to blood loss and head trauma. This would feel like falling asleep.

He felt something be placed in his hand as she spoke her final words.

"Forgive me… Minato." A shaky breath. "I'm not as… strong as you. I can't… keep… going. Please… don't hate me." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand one last time as she went limp.

He let go of the hand in his, gripping what was given to him. He put her hands across her chest as he stood. His eyes watching indifferently as Thanatos lit the body ablaze chuckling darkly.

" **That must have been hard Minato. I may not be an emotional being but."**

He looked across the blood red field at all the people Minato had killed with his own hands and shivered.

" **Just watching gave me the chills."**

Minato looked down into his right hand. It was covered in blood. Their blood. He brought his other hand up cupping the trinket she'd left to him. It was a pocket watch with a snowflake and a rose on it.

" **In just two hands fits everything left. There are three parts to the world. Asleep, awake and death."**

Minato turned to look at the girls burning body. "Goodnight, and if you are dreaming I never want to wake you up.

He lifted his hand covered in blood, feeling the rain wash away the proof of his actions as the water pooled around his feet. Despite the water and rain the flames continued to burn. Not a tear came to him and the heavens thundered as the rain poured down. He looked up, the rain matting his hair to his face, imitating the tears he wished would come.

" **When Foul is fair, your hands bloody and bare. Not all the water in the world could drowned your past. You should have known this wouldn't last. Sometimes, fate comes to fast.**

Minato sighed as the world began to fade around him.

"I'm sorry old friend. I had to do this myself. I'm glad you humored me, but please. I feel… I feel exhausted."

The god of death floated down to his friend and embraced him. **"Do not be distraught. You are no god yet. You are still mostly human at your core. Man is born a mortal being and you all make mistakes, it's all part of a game."**

Minato fell into deaths embrace and sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes. A frown marring his face. "How? How do you do it? I can hear the dead. They speak to me day and night."

" **I am eternal and in the end they all grow silent."**

He tightened his grip on the watch. "I've killed so many people." His eyes widened and he felt fear grip his heart. "I've killed many, many people. What does that mean? What does it accomplish?"

" **It means you get to live for that much longer."**

"Am I to be haunted for all eternity? They hound me day and night. They never let me forget. Why won't they let me forget?"

" **Because they are part of you now. If you ever feel like ending it and escaping, let me know and I will lay you to rest for as long as you wish."**

"No. This is justice. I can't block out the pain. I know exactly what I am."

Minato fell to his back and looked up into the Ether. Then closed his eyes once more taking a deep breath."

~ Song end ~

~ Unknown location ~

Minato opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling above him with a disinterested look.

"That dream again."

His eyes wandered to the ceiling fan that spun lazily, emitting a low humming noise. He slowly felt his chest and found no shirt or wound _. "It's already healed? But I never used a healing skill."_

Thanatos made a noncommittal humph. _**"The more serious the damage your body receives the harder it gets to repair. to counter this, your power replaces damaged tissue with new material.**_

" _ **You become more durable with every wound. Much like breaking a bone, the calcium will build up stronger at the point of the break; so too does your body constantly replace obsolete material with more durable substances."**_

Minato looked down at his chest and at the clear smooth skin. And pressed around where the wound had been then the spot itself. The skin was tighter smoother and the muscle under it denser. "So it's a precaution? What would happen if I destroyed my body with a high powered almighty spell?"

Thanatos laughed at that and Minato smiled with him. _**"Technically, you would die but I wouldn't allow it. Then given time your body would become resilient to almighty attacks but not past a certain point. No human nor deity can attain a truly indestructible body… but if you became a god then-"**_

"Don't go there. I won't… not yet." Minato let his head fall back where a pillow waited for him. That was when he remembered what happened last night _. "Fucking bartender… I need to get my money back."_

" **HAHAHA, only a deity like you would trifle with such useless things. I guess that's who you are though. Anyway, I just came to say good day and good luck."**

Minato's brow rose as he sat up getting off the bed. "Well thank you… but where are you going?" He asked as he looked around the room finding two doors. One was closed and a TV could be heard through it. the other had a large vanity mirror that opened into a large bathroom.

" **Messiah has something he wishes to discuss with me, but he refuses to speak in your presence at the current time. I must leave you to speak with him. If you need my power call on it, but I will not be there to protect you so be careful if you use it… you are susceptible to your darker impulses when I don't… curtail you."**

Minato shrugged and nodded walking to the bathroom. He stretched while yawning as he entered the spacious bathroom "Not like it would change who I really am, just how I act. You wouldn't mind I assume." He said in a false cheery tone. Minato whistled at the size and decorum of the room admiring the bath/ shower/ powder room when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

Thanatos stood behind him in his more humane form. Snowy hair and blood red eyes that glowed in the dark bathroom. The god of death squeezed Minato's shoulder and grimaced, _**"Do not think for a second that I wouldn't mind."**_

Minato's expressionless face became soft as he closed his eyes shaking his head slowly, a small smile on his lips. "I'd still love you unconditionally, I just wouldn't be the same Minato if I let myself go too far." He turned but was pulled back around and embraced in a cold yet firm hug.

Thanatos had a cold look in his eyes as he rested his head next to Minato's. a small frown marring his monstrously dark yet flawless features. _**"I love you the way you are. You may not be innocent… but you are just as honest and passionate as you were on the bridge all those years ago."**_

Minato sighed hugging Thanatos back, a dissatisfied frown replacing the smile. _"And just how far will that greed go my friend? When will enough be enough, or will I be forced to take your place in the new cycle to spare you the agony of losing me?"_

Minato winced as the god crushed him in his grasp. He felt a warm wet substance hit his shoulder. Thanatos spoke again with a slight warble in his tone.

" _ **I will claim the cycle itself if I must…"**_

Minato let his arms fall, the god of death no longer present in his arms or his mind. His gaze fell to his right shoulder, a few drops of blood dripping down to his chest. He felt his mind clear slightly, Thanatos' influence being easily curtailed without the god himself occupying his mind. "What did I do to deserve _this?_ "

He sighed and turned to the shower noticing his clothes from yesterday sitting on a chair. The shirt along with the coat were repaired shoddily no doubt they would re tear after putting them on. He frowned, a guilty feeling pooling in his stomach. "Damn it."

~ 0 ~

Neo was standing in front of her dryer machine and wiped her brow letting out a quiet sigh. She was wearing pink pajama short shorts that accentuated her tight round heart shaped ass, showing off her long, slender and toned legs. Her top was a French vanilla tank top that showed a little bit of her belly. Her small feet were covered with chocolate brown socks and her hair was tied back in a loos messy pony tail with her bangs loos and a few lose strands hanging around her ears.

She looked over at her dining room and up at the clock in the kitchen. It was about 8:00 am. She grinned and dusted her hands off. She'd done pretty good if she did say so herself. After getting lost in her mindless self indulgence last night with that guy, she'd lost track of just how much he was bleeding.

The floor had been a mess after their little passionate moment. Blood had seeped into a good portion of the carpet but with her track record she'd had the appropriate materials on hand to clean it all up.

She stretched having thrown the last of the clothes in to dry after all the other work she'd done. An annoyed yet pleased look spread across her face her mind drifting to the night before. A bright flush came to her face as her eyes wandered across her once again spotless Living room.

Her gaze eventually landed on the now dried spot of her recently steam cleaned carpet. She slowly walked over to the spot. She crouched down, keeping her legs together while she leaned on her toes resting her chin on her knees. A curious expression came to her face as she brushed her fingers through the carpet and brought them to her nose sniffing lightly.

The sweet smell of his blood met her nose making her silently giggle as she lay down on the spot and curled up. A happy smile spread across her lips as she traced swirls in the carpet taking a deep breath. She though back to her make out session with the crazy guy from the club.

Her smile widened as the memory of him pulling her down and kissing her pushed it's way to the front of her mind. She really had wanted to mess him up at first. The fact he tore his own heart up just to prove a point made her want to laugh at him. Well before he showed her whatever that was with his semblance. Now she was confused and most of it had to do with the last few things he'd said coupled with that.

" _I guess that's love."_

Neo stopped tracing shapes in the carpet sighing as she looked at the door to her room wondering just what he meant by it. The obvious twistedness of the idea that love could encompass everything including hurting people was mind boggling to her. She'd grown up on those sappy love stories that said every girl wants a nice guy and a family in the end but this guy.

She continued looking at the door confused and conflicted. He just saw love as dedication of time and energy. She could see it she supposed. It felt so empty though. She always imagined love was some overwhelming feeling of happiness, not the attention you give someone.

" _How could hurting someone be love?"_ She supposed if you truly didn't want anything to do with someone or disliked them you would ignore them not hurt them. She rolled onto her back puffing up her cheeks before blowing the air out in annoyance. This guy was making her think about things she didn't want to. A partner in life was something she wanted eventually but now she had to think about what that really meant.

" _I hate you."_ His words played over and over in her head making her feel a complex set of emotions.

" _This is why love hurts. Because no matter what, it comes down to the attention and energy someone is willing to give you and how unconditional it is."_

She felt like she could understand the train of thought, after all she had a similar childhood, but… she wanted to be loved. Well at least she thought she did. Despite all of the things she'd done, the thought of meeting the man who 'completed' her and then settling down with the money she'd collected sounded nice.

No more running. No more heists. All debts paid and favors returned. A nice big house or penthouse in a high-rise like the one she had already. Spending time with Mr. right on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream, doing anything for each other…

" _Doing anything for each other. Huh."_ She supposed that he was right in retrospect.

" _If that's love, then I'll hate you. Because I don't want to be loved unconditionally."_

Those words had made her reconsider her ideas for a future family. She didn't want something fake. The picture perfect couple and a happy home. It sounded nice in theory but, what if she just couldn't do it? Truthfully, she wasn't exactly the poster girl for girlfriend material. Hell, that crazy blonde bitch with the fiery hair seemed more grounded than her.

A warm feeling spread across her body when a pair of soft silver eyes popped into her head. The way he'd said those three words _. "I hate you."_ Like he didn't really mean it. Like he was just saying it because he didn't want the opposite to even be a thought. It was almost as if he…

Neo covered her face feeling heat rise to her head and down her chest thinking about what her response was. She'd mouthed "I hate you to." which after thinking about it was as good as some kind of twisted confession. She shook her head her hair flying around as her mind ran wild. It was impossible she knew it. They didn't even know each others names. But the way he kissed her, held her, caressed her body.

She stopped moving, resting on her side. A contemplative look came to her features as she ran her hands down to her lips, her left hand continuing to her right hip. His kisses were passionate and deep but they lacked the raw emotion of lust. It was strange.

He'd caressed her body in such a sensual way. Pulling her closer with every motion like it was his goal to please her. He'd made her feel things she'd never felt from another man but the desire to feel pleasure himself wasn't there, it perplexed her. Not a single movement had been wasted on his part, she'd just melted like he knew exactly how to make her satisfied. The only thing he seemed to get out of the interaction was physical contact… there was no emotion.

It was like he was just after physical contact. Like it was all just something to do. A pain shot through Neo's chest when it hit her _. "He really does hate me… not just me."_ The memories of his childhood went through her mind.

" _ **I hate this."**_

" _ **I hate everyone!"**_

" _ **Nobody cares about me."**_

" _ **Nobody stays with me."**_

" _ **I just felt pain."**_

" _ **No one understands me."**_

" _ **I'm no good."**_

" _ **Nobody wants me."**_

" _He just wanted to be acknowledged. To be wanted"_ She thought with a tone of hurt and betrayal _. "He used me… THAT BASTARD!"_ Neo jumped to her feet and spun to face the door to her room. Her face the picture of rage. _"I was just some joke to him. a sick twisted joke!"_

She was about to take her first step when another memory came to her.

" _ **I'm so fucked up."**_

" _ **You betrayed me."**_

" _ **You betrayed my feelings"!**_

" _ **Somebody… help me!"**_

" _ **Please care about me!"**_

" _ **Don't leave me, I'm begging you!"**_

" _ **Don't abandon me!"**_

" _ **Don't leave me alone!"**_

" _ **Please don't kill me!"**_

She fell to her knees. _"And yet he wanted me to hurt him. He said to mean it. Like it was better than anything else… and he smiled."_

" _ **What good does it do me?"**_

" _ **Is this the truth damn it!"**_

" _ **I wanna forget!"**_

" _ **I don't wanna be alone!"**_

" _ **I don't wanna be alone!"**_

" _ **I don't wanna be alone!"**_

" _ **It's cold and it hurts."**_

" _ **It's dark, but it's true."**_

" _ **I guess that's love, I can't pretend, I can't pretend."**_

 _ **all the while a large pair of red eyes following his every move, shadowing his every step. And that crooked smile that promised to never leave him.**_

Tears fell down Neo's pale cheeks and trickled to the floor. " _He actually smiled and then when he fell I…_

Neo curled in on herself, her eyes widening. _"I helped him instead of killing him. I. I betrayed him."_

" _ **I guess that's love."**_

Neo's head fell to the side a broken expression on her face. He expected me to kill him and he wanted it but I just didn't. He even said why he would hate me.

" _ **This is why love hurts. Because no matter what, it comes down to the attention and energy someone is willing to give you and how unconditional it is."**_

" _ **If that's love, then I'll hate you. Because I don't want to be loved unconditionally."**_

If Neo could laugh she would have let out a broken choked sound _. "In that simple little act. I changed my mind because I was confused. I said I hated him but then I kissed him."_ She fell forward on to her hands and knees, her whole body shaking.

" _He really does hate me. He gave me what I wanted… even if I didn't understand my feelings. He gave me what I wanted, knowing what he was going to do. How he was going to act afterwards."_ She doubled over and grit her teeth hot tears streaming down her face.

" _Damn him! Why! Why do I feel so confused? What the hell's wrong with me?"_ She curled in on herself and bit her bottom lip tasting rust. _"I'm such a mess. Why does it even matter? Stupid hormones!"_

Her body shook with twisted laughter and sad desperation.

" _What's wrong with me? I don't even know what's going on in my head anymore. Everything so fucked up."_

" _I'm so fucked up."_ A twisted pained smile spread across Neo's face. _"I guess that's love."_

A pair of shoes stepped in front of Neo and she looked up into the eyes of the guy from the club. His face had a sad smile on it and he leaned down on one knee. He looked her in the eyes and reached out to touch her.

Neo jerked back scooting away while glaring at him with a look that could kill. She was hurting and it made her angry that it was all her stupid fault for being such an airhead. She blinked as her vision blurred rubbing her eyes with her left arm clearing the hot frustrated tears away.

She stood up, her gut twisting uncomfortably. She Looked at him and to her surprise it wasn't anger but disappointment and an urge to make him hurt that fueled her glare. The words he'd said and the way he acted though… He might let her just to, _'Prove his point' she thought in disgust_.

She looked down to her side refusing to look at the man standing in front of her. She pointed at the front door with her left hand, her whole body shaking with a mix of rage guilt and hurt. She wanted him out. She needed more time to think about this, whatever _'this'_ was. _"If it even means anything."_ She thought bitterly.

A hurt smile came to her lips as her bangs covered her eyes and she curled in on herself still pointing weakly. She heard his footsteps get closer and flinched when a warm and gentle hand wrapped gently around her left hand bringing it to her chest while another went to her chin gently guiding her to look at him.

She was still looking away refusing to meet his gaze but he spoke.

"Do you hate me? Are you hurting right now?"

Her eyes flashed and she saw red. She looked up into his eyes and another pang of confusing feelings passed through her. Gone was the cold stare and knowing smugness along with the disappointed condescension that had intrigued her last night. He leaned in close his eyes soft and understanding but far from warm; a small comforting smile on his face.

"I wanted you to understand… I didn't want to confuse you like this."

Neo look at him stunned. _"Did he just… is this… but… what?"_

Minato sighed and kissed Neo's forehead letting his lips linger. "It's my fault for letting my selfish lesson go this far."

Neo's eyes widened as he said those words pulling back slightly. Her legs felt weak and the tears came back with a vengeance. Her lip quivered and her heart ached in a way she'd never felt before. She wanted to hit him and hold him at the same time. Her head was hurting and all the crazy things going through her mind made it all worse.

She leaned into him pounding her small fists against his chest, not being able to put any force behind it. she cried into his shirt and pulled at the soft warm fabric _. "I want him to… to."_ She looked up when she felt him wrap his arms around her. Her face was tear stained and she had bloodshot eyes.

He rested his head against hers looking deep in to her pale frightened vanilla eyes, searching her soul. A warm melancholy look came to his features. "Neo. I apologize."

She stiffened her eyes widening in fear. _"How does he?"_ Her mind went blank when his lips captured hers in a warm kiss. One she could feel the emotion to now. She felt guilt and it… it made her feel dirty.

She pushed him off and spun around thinking about teleporting out of there when he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back a strange look in his eyes. She could also see something else… something dark. A red glow seemed to peak out from his pupils.

She could see the need and lust that weren't there last night. It made her wet for a completely different reason than the look he gave her at the club and her heart skipped a beat. Oh she was so messed up to find being forced around arousing.

A low growl rumbled in his throat making her shiver just before he smashed his lips against hers in a passionate, greedy need to have her accept him. His hands snaked around to her butt squeezing tightly as he bit her bottom lip hungrily, reopening her cut and brushing his tongue gently over the wound. It made her head spin.

She smiled in twisted satisfaction as her mind wared with itself. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down and pushing her body against his. She wanted this but at the same time she wanted _him._ She knew how unlikely that was though and it made her feel sick. It hurt knowing all she most likely was to him was a piece of ass or a stupid girl he could get his approval from… it made her smile. He was so twisted and it made sense in a morbid way. He was pushing for what he wanted and she just couldn't refuse him.

She pushed him back and it hurt to do it but she looked down shaking her head. _"This can't go on. It's not good for what little sanity I have left."_ She thought sadly. She knew It could be something but it would hurt too much to get attached and have it fall apart because she went too far and let herself get attached.

He was… special for lack of a better word. He was a lot like her but his madness had a method to it that she just couldn't wrap her head around. Every time she thought she understood his actions they seemed to contradict themselves but each idea in of itself wasn't wrong on principle. _"It's just."_ She hiccuped as her tears threatened to come back. She took a deep breath and forced her lips into a line.

Neo looked up and smiled a crooked smile tilting her head, her bangs falling across her face covering her eyes. She couldn't understand it. Just last week she'd been all over some other guy who rejected her at every turn for another girl.

Then this guy walked in and dissed her before giving her exactly what she wanted for the night, from hurting someone to having fun but.

She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. He was different. He did it for himself in some strange twisted way she couldn't understand. He didn't want _her_ just what she could provide him. She wanted so much for him to want _her_ and she couldn't even explain why. _"It just isn't fair!"_

She took a breath and cracked. A tear fell down her cheek as she let out a silent sob. _"Why did we have to meet like this?_ _Why couldn't it have been on different terms?"_

Her mind was all over the place. Their relationship consisted of attempted murder, an hour long make out session and her spending most of the night worrying about her new toy. She felt… comfortable around him. She felt reality fall away when a hand grabbed hers just as everything shattered.

~ 0 ~

He had no idea why but he didn't want this girl to leave. He'd only ever met someone like her once. Every piece of logic told him the same two things. To leave her and never give her a second glance. To escape the potential fate of making her something akin to a medicine or better yet, a drug. A quick fix from his self loathing. But then a little voice in the back of his head whispered sweet nothings to him.

" _She may not understand your whole story but she accepts the darkest parts of you for what they are. She wants you. You could indulge yourself. After all. Isn't that the human thing to do."_

He squeezed her hand tightly but not painfully and pulled her close again. He looked deep into her now chocolate brown and strawberry pink eyes. She looked scared and surprised but he could see the confusion and hurt.

He made a decision that he knew he'd most likely regret.

The world around him froze and then Metatron appeared behind him.

" **So, this is what it takes. Minato, this is what leads the world to its ultimate fate. Are you willing to make that decision when the time comes again?"**

Minato nodded as he took in the frozen girls features.

" **Very well. It appears that Messiah was right. Remember my friend, When that time comes the ones you put your faith in will be the deciding factor."**

Minato just nodded again and sighed. "Thank you, for everything."

Metatron walked over to Minato in his more human form his silver mask watching him with a steely indifference as he put a hand on the young messiah's shoulder.

 **"You made a promise to be my friend and to uphold the will of justice. I will do what little I can to make your… life, a pleasant one. So once more I will burn your soul to its core and absolve you of the wrongs you feel you have committed. until you complete your task you will feel free of your demons. But only until then."**

Minato smiled up at Metatron and a smug look came to his face. I'm a messiah after all. Might as well act the part.

The angle roared with laughter and patted his friends shoulder.

" **My friend, you I like but do not tempt fate."** A thought crossed Metatron's mind when he said that.

" **Wait… that's what your trying to attain isn't it?"** The seraph asked as the world began to gain color and time seemed to slowly start up.

Minato looked down at Neo and smiled. "Is that cheating?"

Metatron shrugged and then disappeared. **"I don't think you can cheat when your identity as a deity is that of the one who claims infinite possibilities."**

Minato's eyes widened _._ "Wait what?"

He was cut off as Metatron's voice echoed through the slowly fading ether. **"The lovers. An interesting choice indeed. I wonder what you will focus on this time?"**

~ 0 ~

Neo looked up into the eyes of the man that was the source of her inner turmoil. She'd tried to run but he seemed to have such a hold on her even her semblance refused to work. She wanted to do so many things with him but. Her stomach twisted. But he hated her, and yet she made _him_ feel guilty.

Her face fell and she turned from him sniffing, trying to pull away. To her shock he let her go and she stumbled back reaching out for him. Before she could hit the ground however he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace his arms now wrapping around her waist.

He ran a finger along her back from her hips to her shoulders making her shuddered and push her chest against him, lifting her head and opening her mouth in a silent moan. A weak airy breath left her soft lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and bit her throat hungrily, making her toes curl and her legs go limp.

They slid to the ground together. She could feel him leaning forward pushing her back and her eyes widened when she felt the carpet against her back. She put a hand against his broad chest and pushed but he kissed down her chest to her breasts and then up to her collar bone biting tenderly. Neo's eyes closed again and she bucked her hips into him. Her fingers gripped his shirt while her other hand fell above her head and she grabbed at the carpet.

Minato's hands ran up along her sides slowly, teasingly pushing up her shirt until her bra was visible at which point he kissed her throat and the underside of her jaw. Neo rubbed her thighs together feeling her panties getting wet with her juices, her heart beating faster than ever.

His hands ghosted over her breasts and pushed the bra up exposing her perky c cup breasts to the cold air of the penthouse. She gasped in surprise when he covered them with his hands pushing them up, massaging them tenderly while rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Her breasts Were soft and firm, driving Minato's mind to wander hungrily how the rest of her body felt without clothes on.

Neo arched her back pushing up into Minato. He quickly slid a hand under her back, unclipping her bra with one deft flick of the wrist. His fingers dug into her back making her whine silently as he raked his fingers down her back just hard enough to make her hips buck in primal pleasure.

She pushed her feet against the carpet her toes curling as she tried to press her core against his crotch. When he wrapped his lips around her right breast she felt her mind go fuzzy with lust. He gently bit her nipple, pulling tenderly while flicking his tongue across her warm sensitive flesh.

Neo's mind was in a pleasant haze and she wanted more but she had to stop this. Her hands wrapped around his back sliding under his shirt. She could feel his well defined muscles ripple under his skin with every movement he made.

 _"I need to stop him."_ she dug her nails into his skin when she felt a particularly hungry bite on her breast and his other hand left her chest to run through her hair pulling it. She shut her eyes tight reveling in the pleasure, her body twisting and pushing up against his with a burning need to keep going.

She whimpered when he slid his hand down her waist and under her leg, pulling her thigh against him where she felt his sizable bulge rub her nether region _. "Maybe just a bit more."_

She scratched down his back when he pressed his body down on hers, their cores rubbing against one another's as her juices overflowed and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her nails came out of his back and she moved them up to his neck pulling him away from her now raw breasts for a hungry kiss. She felt him bite her upper lip roughly and almost came when he sensually slid his tongue across her captured lip as a growl left him. She gasped into the kiss and felt his tongue slide under hers and suck hers into his mouth.

Neo's fingers ran through his hair getting as tangled as possible as she smashed her lips against his again as they got lost in the passion. Her breasts squished against his chest, a fire building in her body. Minato fared no better, his mind going blank and reason leaving him.

They pulled apart from each other both breathing deeply, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Minato rested his head against Neo's and smiled.

She tried to look into his eyes but he quickly kissed along her cheek to her neck making her moan quietly _. "Oh Oum why can't he be mine."_

Minato kissed along Neo's jaw biting every few kisses. It was driving her mad. She knew this wouldn't end well but it was just too much to say no to. The thought that this might be considered rape crossed her mind but then she felt his lips close around her earlobe and then he whispered in her ear.

"I want you to hurt me, I want you to break me. I want you to be my personal nightmare… my pretty little psycho."

Neo's eyes widened and she froze. Her body heated up and she felt a wave of hope as he stopped his ministrations. It was a fraction of a second later that her heart ached and she felt tears coming again. He was probably toying with her. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. She opened her eyes and looked up into the man's eyes… she still didn't know his name.

The realization broke the flood gates and she turned away from him shutting her eyes but she just couldn't bring herself to push him away. _"I must look like a mess with my clothes half falling off and crying like this. I sure am something else."_ She though bitterly.

She felt the guy sit up. Was that it? _"He's done with me?"_ She sobbed harder, her tears were blurring her vision. All she had to do was go along like she usually did but she couldn't. something inside just wouldn't let her. She wanted something more from him. Maybe it was because they were so alike, she didn't want to believe that was what she was. She went over all her past relationships and realized she'd done the same thing to every other guy she'd been with.

Neo curled in on herself not bothering to cover herself back up. _"I really am just as fucked up._ _So much for a happy ending."_ She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a raspy wail of pain. _"It's just not fair I don't want this, I don't wanna be alone."_

Neo turned away from where she knew Minato was and pointed to the door again her voice came out raspy and hoarse, almost silent. "I… won-'t be yo-ur… pl-ay th-I-ng." She winced with every word, each syllable causing her physical pain.

She didn't hear him stand and quickly turned to face him with hurt and rage in her eyes. But her heart stopped when she came face to face with him and he hugged her, a sad smile on his face.

She wanted to slap him for smiling like that while she was hurting. She hit her head against his shoulder and cried. The most she could do was lift her hand to his throat and squeeze but even that was more like a caress.

Minato rubbed her back and pulled her shirt down. Then he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her nose. If you'd said yes, I would have walked right out that door and never looked back.

Neo was a wreak, she had no idea what to think or do anymore. Her mind was a mess and her heart was being torn in every which way like a love letter in a tornado. She looked back into those deep quicksilver pools. She wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. Especially not after what they just did and how they'd met. Hell, she was the one who ran him through with her parasol.

She tried pushing him away but he held her tighter. At that point she just gave up and fell into him. Her eyes turned a pale brown. They were vacant as tears flowed freely. Her shoulders slumped and she looked up at him with a defeated gaze. _"Why do you hate me? Why… Why does it hurt so much?"_

That was her final request. She just wanted to know the reason why. Why he was doing this to her and why she felt so much pain. They didn't even really know each other. It made no sense. That's when the twisted voice she sometimes herd in her mind whispered to her and it made her feel despair in its deepest throws of pandemonium.

" _Since when does love ever make sense besides what do you know about love. Your just a killer and a thief. You lie, steal and cheat to survive. Why should it bother you if you receive your just deserts?"_

Everything started going dark and she felt her heart give. That's when she heard him say something just before the darkness encroached completely.

"I hate you because I'm afraid of losing more than i already have."

Her eyes widened and everything came in to focus. Tears were still streaming down her face but she blinked looking up at the man holding her.

His sad smile and melancholy look were back but there was something different in his eyes. It made her smile and she reached up caressing his cheeks. He leaned down and just before their lips met she heard something that made her heart flutter.

"My names Minato, Minato Arisato and I'll be the method to your madness."

" _And I'll be the madness to your method." She though with a small bit of hope._

Their lips met and Neo melted into his embrace. Letting everything out in that one kiss.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. A minute, an hour… it didn't matter. She had someone who hated her because they didn't want to get attached and in her mind that meant she had value to him.

He promised to be the method to her madness and that meant he was there to stay to keep her on her toes… just like she liked it. Maybe, just maybe… her happy ending wasn't a peaceful one where everything was calm.

She separated from the kiss, her eyes half lidded as her eyes burned with a new found passion and desire. _"I'm going to fuck you up for that. No one and I mean no one gets to drive me crazy like that. I'm the psychotic one."_

Minato laughed and Neo's eyes widened. "I'll hold you to that my Ms. Madness."

" _Oh, you slick bastard. You can read my mind? I hate you, you know?"_ She though in a deathly sweet tone.

Minato captured Neo's lips with his own again and pulled her close. Her hands running through his hair.

"Would you accept a heartfelt apology?"

Neo rolled her eyes and pushed him down straddled his waist as she put her hands on his chest as she leaned in, giving him a smoldering look. _"Not a fucking chance you jackass. Now shut up and kiss me."_

"Will do my icy sweet treat." He said teasingly, a crooked smile forming just before his lips were claimed by a pair of lush pink ones.

" _Now where did we leave off."_ Neo though hungrily as she looked in to Minato's eyes.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Lovers Arcana."**_

~ Authors notes ~

Okay review answer time.

DarkBlight,

Alright in all honesty the fact that Salem is messing with a world that she found and didn't create I'll accept she's messing with something she doesn't understand completely. But I will say this she has history with the place. She didn't just find it. She has access to it for a reason. This wouldn't be arrogance however After all everything has to be discovered and rediscovered at some point. Also it would be more so ignorance and belief she is the oldest thing around and by default knows the most about it. That's pride through age which in itself is arrogant but founded in fact… that is until Minato and death show up.

Like I said she knows the gods and deities left or were killed and she had something to do with it. So, I will concede that the way she treated them was a bit arrogant because of where its coming from but still she had no reason to respect or fear them, caution and arrogance are not mutually exclusive.

Note idiot is the noun for insanity which is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome. She manipulates everyone with similar tactics expecting different outcomes because individuals have different perspectives. This tactic actually works in the real world, say just enough to inspire action but leave out enough for people to fill in the gaps with what they want, this creates a very malleable, manipulatable specimen.

Doing this for… a long time, has made her complacent and seemingly arrogant and, in all respectable logic, kinda stupid when it comes to adapting. She has a set process and course of action for most probable situations that she believes might occur. This is why she wants a wild card like Minako because she knows something is changing, she can feel it.

(Think Lelouch from Code Geass. "WHAT! My plan failed, impossible!")

So I'll make the final verdict. She a narcissistic, self centered, self serving, idiot, _**with arrogant tendencies through habit.**_

As for the rest of your review my beloved reader. Yes I am in complete consensus with you that the Personaverse is older than Remnant. Like I said, the palace resembles Tartarus which is a place that exists like stated in persona and by Thanatos in my story. A place outside of time, The dark hour. Only this is a complete un warped world of the dark hour where death has no meaning. A world that simply _is,_ outside of existence. This also fits in with Igor's explanation of certain entities like remnants and certain gods and deities existing outside of reality due to paradoxes.

~ 0 ~

EiNyx,

I am portraying Minato as a psychopath. He has no real emotions in the sense he cannot empathize. Therefore he can't cry after doing terrible things because his mind works logically and sees nothing wrong with what he did. This is where his mantra of, "It's not a sin if it doesn't make me cry" comes from.

He is however able to fake all emotions from watching other people and reasoning why they feel that way so he can comprehend and copy it. This is why he is so pessimistic and has such a dark and morbid sense of humor because it's more realistic.

He isn't some suave charmer he is in all honesty showing people what they want to see and only when they ask him personal questions does he answer and show how warped/ open his mind is. And I say open because he can logic his way to just about any conclusion, the deciding factor is emotion which he doesn't act on. This is why he doesn't act unless necessary or asked to, or he just wants to because it will lead to achieving a personal goal. He doesn't do things because it's the right thing to do.

Like when Blake asked him what he would do to improve a situation and he replied with "Nothing."

Then Yang's calling him a liar when he threw her and jumped up with Blake and then took Yang's tongue lashing without a care in the world.

Then when Ozpin thought "What is he?" he read his souls intent and fear then answered. For reference look to chapter 6 pleas.

So, as I have elaborately set up with small details that will grow in to main plots, he was being dark the whole time. It's just that no one thought it was all that dark except for maybe Ozpin. He was honest and didn't sugarcoat anything.

The only times he holds back is when he speaks to others and directs questions at them knowing they'll react negatively to his harsh and realistic views. He doesn't want to burn bridges or make enemies, but if he thinks you should know better or can understand his logic he will be blunt to the point of being Edgy. He acts like a nice person/ everybody's man because its courteous and causes the least amount of conflict.

If it seems like he was actually being nice and perhaps even caring then it's because he's acting or he's relating to someone because he's been through a similar experience, and I did my job as an author writing a psychopath passably well. He only does what he needs to in order to make you happy or comfortable enough to get you and him from point A to B with a good synergy going.

He is a very twisted individual because the concept of love is completely dependent on the people he cares for which makes his character as an apathetic psychopath fit perfectly. He will do whatever it takes to make you happy even if you beg him to kill you.

This is something he learned in the 4 ½ years after persona 3. Something really bad happened that caused his self loathing. Thanatos wants to avoid another event like the one in their past which is why he tells Minato not to get attached, it's so his nature as love doesn't make him do something that will cause him anguish. Thanatos truly loves Minato as his dearest and only friend, and hates to see him in that dark state of mind.

Thanatos and Minato are kindred souls in that they are concepts that are so absolute yet encompass everything in between. Death can be taken or given and is the absolute end and beginning. And love can be sweet and innocent or selfish and twisted, but both can be unconditional.

~ 0 ~

Mo Eazy,

No it's not a discrepancy though it does seem like it. she had an urge to help him _or_ run, fight or flight adrenaline reaction with a side of motherly instinct. She may be crazy to a degree but she is still a woman and her chemistry compels her on the subconscious somewhat to protect children. But as I wrote in the end. Morbid fascination and fear kept her rooted.

So her personality and mind still win in the end. She would however still steal candy from a baby, or ice cream at least, but killing them would be off the table unless some eight year old killed Roman or destroyed all ice cream in the world.

~ 0 ~

GrimDark Photographer,

Ok I'll stick to the perspective switches and keep the quality going and/ or improving if I can. And I'll work on the dialog as per requested.

~ 0 ~

Well as usual thank you for the thought provoking reviews. I'm impressed with your thoughts and I enjoy the constructive criticism. It makes me smile knowing you guys are paying attention to detail and that my work isn't going to waist.

Leaving reviews on which characters you want me to focus on and why, will be taken in to consideration. Also, if the review is well written then I will almost always incorporate requests in to the story so long as they don't conflict with what I have planned. Thanks, and I appreciate the support. And if you have a question about something you don't understand or just want clarification, post a review or pm me and I'll do my best to clear the water.

~ 0 ~

I will be writing lemon scenes throughout this story seeing as this is an M rated fanfic and I want to get in to the concept of relationships physical and emotional.

Now just because Minato sleeps with someone, kisses them, takes them out or gives them extra attention does not mean he is going to end up with them. I plan on giving people multiple relationships. There will be love triangles and other such things for Minato as well as other characters. Also, Minato will not be a man whore and sleep with everyone, but the number he will end up with will be kept at six like the persona 3 game he came from. More than that is unrealistic time wise. The story would be focused on dating more than anything else at that point.

~ 0 ~

Now that's not actually a bad idea. Maybe I should start another fic at some point revolving around drama and relationships while the action is the sub plot.

~ 0 ~

I'm going to avoid him sleeping around because honestly, he doesn't need nor would he want the problems or annoyance that they could cause with weak/ new relationships although there will be exceptions, it all depends on the characters personality. Sex is inevitable in almost all romantic and comfort relationships though it just wont be a meet and have sex that night with most characters. Some guys in rwby and a few girls definitely come across as that kind of personality. Then again it's up to the voters.

~ 0 ~

On that note. Relationship polls are only for you the readers. All social links are already planned in my head and written out in basic detail somewhere on my pc. The polls are for who will be his permanent relationship/ships. The winner is his main love interest and the person who makes him feel human the most. The first place in whats almost assuredly a harem will be who his personality changes to accommodate the most but Minato will still be Minato.

The winners wont change big story parts they get more character development over others and his body language and facial expressions will mirror his top picks.

For example. He'll be more seductive and charming if Cinder wins, more bookish and quiet if Blake wins, More edgy and psychotic if Neo wins, more caring and supportive if Pyrrha wins.

The way the story happens is already set in stone after all I'm sticking to cannon for the most part with minor changes here and there which eventually build up to drastic diverging paths from the cannon like a story should.

Characters don't develop and then do something completely uncharacteristic of them that's bad story telling.

And the only Deus ex machina planned is Minato's for the bet at the end of the story. That way everything can be reached logically through deduction of whats going on in the story. If you read between the lines and think about the double meanings things have then you'll be able to see how little changes will affect a characters over all development in my story. A few people pm me about that stuff and they love it. They say it makes the characters deeper and more understandable.

I hope I can keep delivering on that kind of expectation.

~ 0 ~

Please read, review, favorite and follow.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 3

Ruby Rose - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Lei Ren - 1

Nora Valkyrie - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 3

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 2

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	8. Chapter 8

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Please read, review, favorite and follow.

Hope you guys enjoy. The rewrite.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 8 ~

~ The trouble begins ~

~ 0 ~

It was well in to the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. In a high rise studio, behind locked doors and closed blinds Minato and Neo were laying in bed, reveling in each others embrace. The swell of emotions that came to the surface during what had taken place just on the other side of the closed bedroom door were slowly calming down, but far be they from diminishing.

Now contrary to what she let on, Neo didn't care much for quick heated flings. Now that wasn't to say that she never took part in them or that they didn't feel good. Quite the contrary. When emotions were high and the urge was hard to control she loved it rough and spontaneous. But this felt like… more.

Neo looked down from her perch on her lover's chest and smiled deviously at him. Her hair was free and wild looking with a few strands of brown mixed in with pink. Her eyes were a deep violet pink and her cheeks had a dark red flush to them. She slowly licked her lips, biting her bottom one as she took in the smell of their less than Innocent actions. The scent made her head spin and she leaned down biting playfully at Minato's earlobe while sliding her hands along his chest, lightly raking her nails over his firm toned muscles.

Minato shuddered under her, moaning softly at her ministrations. He wrapped his arms around her digging his fingers into her sides, pulling her tightly against himself.

She let out a pained whimper and shivered as his left hand slid down her sides and across her hips pulling her up to him burying his face against the nape of her neck, biting hungrily.

"Neo."

He quietly moaned her name in that throaty voice she loved so much. Her toes curled and she grinned evilly pushing back before leaning down to bite his right nipple as she ground her hot abused womanhood against his quickly rehardening member.

She smiled against his chest loving the fact it was _him_ moaning _her_ name. She heard him groan and she let out a pleased mewl when he wrapped his other arm around her digging his fingers into her back, tracing lines along her spine. He bucked his hips against hers, his dick pushing against her moistening lips. She gasped, her back arching as she pushed her core and smooth belly against him throwing her head back. There were hearts I her eyes and saliva dripped from her mouth as she looked down into Minato's eyes. She tried to lick her lips but he slid his hand down her back squeezing her ass rolling her hips on him as he pushed his dick against her dripping pussy.

She shivered and her tongue lolled out of her mouth a string of saliva dripping down to Minato. He took advantage of the moment leaning up to capture her now free lips in a wet and passionate kiss.

Her mind swam in blissful euphoria as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck pulling him up in to a sitting position letting one arm rest on his shoulders while the other slid up the back of his head, her fingers running through his silky blue hair.

She reveled in the attention he was giving her, letting out breathy squeals whenever he hit a spot she never knew had that affect on her. The way his hands trace along her body and bit into her soft tender skin made her heart pound with barely containable anticipation.

He never stopped his ministrations and was so attentive with her reactions and pleasure it made her heart melt. She gasped for breath as their lips parted and looked down at his calm expression. His messy hair brought a grin to her face and the half lidded expression he wore was testament to how good she was giving while his small warm smile told her he was enjoying himself.

She felt his member throb and push against her sensitive lips. She gasped, biting her bottom lip. _"If his dick wasn't tell tale enough."_ She thought hungrily.

Minato leaned down kissing her before grazing his teeth lightly on her warm swollen lips tenderly biting as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth sucking hungrily. He slowly moved his hands to her hips massaging her thighs and pulling her flush against himself, his dick rubbing against her belly.

He let her lip go kissing along her jawline and down her neck. He sucked on her her heated skin in between kisses making her hold him tightly at the feeling. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locking together as a jolt of electricity shot through her body making her squirm. She pulled herself as close to him as possible, her legs tightening around him. She moaned as load as she could rolling her hips, reveling in the heat and hardness of his dick as it rubbed against her clitoris.

She exposed her neck to him as he pushed his head against her shoulder. He bit down hard on her leaving a bite mark on her pale creamy skin. She shivered wanting him to do more. He bit her earlobe tugging lightly as he whispered in her ear.

"I want you."

She smiled slovenly. There was a heavy fog of lust in her head and she couldn't resist anymore. She wanted him again too. Pulling back slightly she placed her small hands on his chest reluctantly releasing her legs and sliding them around to his sides as she got up on her knees. She swayed her body alluringly and kissed Minato's nose before pushing him down against the plush covers on the bed.

He watched her carefully, giving her his undivided attention sliding his hands up her waist caressing her body and fondling her breast before sensually tracing down along her arms to her hands squeezing them comfortingly as he let her push him back.

He looked up at her with his soft silver eyes and smiled his crooked smile knowing that it did things to her heart. He tried to sit up again but she forced him back down a dangerous smirk playing across her lips as a hungry growl escaped her and she shook her head playfully. Minato weaved his fingers with hers and he raised his chest to show his defiance but stayed down.

She grinned her twisted grin and it made him want to kiss her again but with her hands still on his chest as she straddled him left him with limited options. Instead he moved his left hand down her back trying to pull her down but she only partially complied.

She let her chest fall close to his and she placed her elbows on either side of his chest resting her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. She could feel his now hard six and a half inch rod pushing against her labia and it made her shiver remembering what they did on the living room floor earlier.

Minato grit his teeth, his eyes becoming half lidded as he tried to resist her allure. She was crazy and it showed in more ways than one. If the condition of the living room was anything to go by. He could feel her pussy rub against his head and he rolled his hips trying to get closer to her warmth.

Neo smiled smugly at his attempt and raised her butt in the air away from him, slowly swaying it side to side teasingly. She loved the fact she could see his eyes following her petite round ass as she enticed him. If he was anything it was attentive. It made her stomach tingle and her womanhood moisten to the point of dripping, and she knew it because he moaned and leaned his head back when her warm honey dripped on his throbbing meat stick.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily when she felt his hand move to her swaying hips, moving in sync with her as he massaged her butt. She felt his other hand come up to her cheek caressing her softly. She smiled a small content smile and leaned into his touch her eyes opening slowly. They were half lidded and filled with endearment, her pupils dilated.

Minato shivered at the smoldering look in her eyes and brushed his thumb across her lush pink lips resting his head back against the pillows.

Neo opened her mouth and bit Minato's thumb gently a soft moan slipping past her lips when his other hand slipped down between her cheeks and caressed her moist lips sliding a finger between her warm folds.

She bit down harder on his thumb and her back arched pressing her chest against his. Her breasts squished against him. The pressure made her feel comforted. She loved feeling him so close to her. She grasped his shoulders when he rubbed one of his fingers across her clit before sliding it inside her along with the other.

Her eyes closed against her will and her mouth opened in a silent gasp, the air leaving her lungs as the pleasure overwhelmed her making her heart race and her head spin. He traced swirls along her back wall while dragging his fingers across her silky wet walls as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He brought his hand to his face licking the sweet honey from his finger savoring her taste. She opened her eyes smiling a twisted smile down at him.

Oh, that was all she could take. Her heart was beating fast and she felt something burning deep inside her she'd never felt before. She could feel her pussy itching to have him and him alone inside her. Her womb burning to be filled with his seed again. She bit down hard on Minato's thumb drawing blood before leaning in close capturing his lips with hers sliding her tongue in his mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and she was sweet. It made her brain melt.

She pushed off his chest looking down at Minato, her hair falling around them as a smile came to her face. She could see the desire in his eyes and it made her toes curl _. "He wants me so bad… and I want him to."_

Neo continued to look down at Minato letting the tension build. She was dying to take him and have him take her but she needed him to submit to her. She was the one in charge right now and she grinned seductively when he looked away a tortured smile on his face. _"Damn right. I win."_ she thought happily as she sat up looking down at him. her hair was a mess but erotic in the way it fell in messy waves down her shoulders. Her eyes were full of a crazy lust that smoldered with anticipation as she rubbed a petite hand up his length while pushing her clit against him.

Minato rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, her lips sliding tortuously across the underside of his length before she was resting right on the tip.

He looked up at her, his eyes seeming to be looking into her soul. He could see every part of her and he let her emotions leak over into his psyche. He could feel the lust build up and his desire to be what she needed took hold, a look of longing and want filled his eyes pushing Neo that extra bit.

She gave a genuine heartfelt smile at the look he gave her. She felt like she understood him or at least she hoped she did. It made her heart flutter when she realized he wanted her to be happy. It was funny but she also found it kinda sad. After they fucked the first time it had hit her.

" _Every little thing he does is a selfish act and it's all in the name of making himself feel better."_ Her smile turning into a predatory one _. "So in a warped way giving me what I want is him getting what he wants."_

That's what brought the smile to her face. The undeniable fact that what he wanted was her and she him. For him to be happy he had to be selfish. He would never give his heart to someone again, he would take hers weather she liked it or not. To make it a better prize he had to cultivate it. He had to help it grow.

Neo raised her hips off the man under her and guided his dick to her wet and waiting lips, rubbing him against her a few times before her folds spread. Her warm honey dripping down his penis before she felt her face heat up as an uncontrollable burning sensation spread through her body. He pulled her hips down and she let herself drop. Her body arched back, her breast pushed out and her head thrown back in a silent scream as his dick pierced her to the core.

She slowly slid one hand down his abs and up just below her navel. Her hand rested exactly above where their sexes were connected . She massaged her belly feeling him inside her, spreading her apart. Her other hand traced up her body caressing her breasts then reaching her cheek. She rolled her hips, her waist swaying slowly as she tilted her head to the side biting her pinky. Her face became a twisted, lustful visage with her cheeks flushing dark red, her eyes seeming to glow in the dark bedroom as saliva dripped down her neck. Her smile was so dark yet happy as she looked into Minato's eyes getting lost in them, a haze coming over her own.

" _I don't care if he takes my heart."_ Neo thought as she began rocking on his rock hard cock, reveling in the pleasure that shot through her body. Her mind clouding over as all she could think about was the man under her. She smiled and curled in on herself, her body twisting in delight. Her hand moved from her belly across her body to her opposite side hugging herself.

Her other hand moved up her head throwing her hair to one side in a windswept look that partially covered her right eye. She turned her face slightly away from her lover as her mouth fell open in a breathless moan when he rolled his hips to meet her, pulling her against him. _"Because he's mine."_

Neo gasped falling forward onto Minato breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and her eyes full of desire. She kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her slight frame hugging her close as their lips hungrily pressed against each other. Their eyes remained closed as they embraced losing track of everything but each other.

Neo was on cloud nine and she loved the way they were having sex. Their first time had been violent and quick, filled with unreasonable desire. It was fucking at its finest but this time it was slower, even more passionate and she could feel the emotion behind every thrust, every caress. It was in the way he kissed her. The way his fingers lingered before he moved his hands. The way he moved his body to fit hers to accommodate her petite frame so she would be comfortable.

She opened her eyes and Vanilla met silver. She blushed and smiled nuzzling her head against him, kissing his chest as he rolled his hips into hers with a firm thrust. He pulled her down against him while leaning in closer to kiss the top of her head lovingly.

Neo could feel his dick sliding in and out of her. Her pussy griped him tightly, greedily pulling him back inside her searing hole. she'd never felt her body react like this to anyone and it made her happy in a strange way she'd never felt before. She loved the feeling of his head when it kissed her cervix making her cum a little every time they met. The way he held her tenderly but had a firm hold on her. It made her feel protected and safe.

Her head was starting to swim with the constant kisses their sexes where sharing and she felt herself cum hard. She opened her mouth in a silent cry of ecstasy and smiled stupidly as her lips were claimed by Minato. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and roll her over. His hands rested on either side of her head. Her arms lay above her head limply as she looked up into his eyes almost cumming again from the look he was giving her on top of the euphoria of her climax.

She reached up and lazily wrapped her hands around Minato's neck, a weak smile coming to her face. She felt his dick harden and grow even bigger than before inside her. It made her eyes widen slightly and her body heated up. Her chest swelled with pride that _she_ made him get so big, and she reveled in the knowledge that he could outlast her. It would make for amazing times down the road.

Looking up she could see the need to ravage her and make her a stupid hot mess burning in his eyes. She smiled and nodded, pulling him down for a tongue filled kiss.

He moved his hands to her breasts squeezing hard before he let his hands slide next to her head, supporting his weight. She mewled when he started thrusting into her with slow, long, powerful thrusts that rocked the bed but didn't slam her in to the mattress. It felt nice, tender even. They broke their kiss and Minato buried his head against her throat, kissing her tenderly as she rested her chin on his shoulder resting her head against his. Her hands slowly crept down his back, her nails gently running along his toned muscles before digging into his skin.

She kissed Minato's neck pulling her hands back sliding them to his shoulders when she felt him speed up, her cervix twitching in anticipation. Her hands moved to caress his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. Minato rested his head against hers, a strained yet satisfied look on his face. His eyes had a depth to them that Neo got lost in as she looked up into his eyes.

" _I want all of you"._ She thought greedily.

Neo raised her legs and wrapped them around Minato's waist pulling him into her. Her back arched up, her body pressing into his as his hands moved from supporting his weight to embracing her. He looked down into her eyes passionately. "Neo." He said in a tone she'd never heard from anyone before.

Her mind exploded when she felt him thrust one last time his head giving her cervix one long continuous kiss as his seed spilled into her womb. Her legs spasmed and she bucked her hips driving his dick deeper into her as her toes curled ankles locking together keeping him in a vice grip.

They continued to look deep into each others eyes as he came inside her and her tight love tunnel milked him for everything she could. Her head fell back onto the pillows as her strength left her and she had her first ever real Orgasm. It was nothing like she'd ever imagined.

Everything seemed to melt away and her body quivered with satisfaction, her juices leaking profusely from her abused and tender pussy as her mind swam. Her eyes never left Minato's and his never left hers as he rested his head against hers. She smiled a happy weak smile and kissed his bottom lip her eyes becoming half lidded.

She closed her eyes and smiled contently as she felt Minato lay down on her, his weight comforting and warm. His head rested next to hers as he gave kisses to her sensitive neck. His hands found hers and their fingers wove together as they lay there in bliss, his member resting warmly in the loving embrace of her womanhood. She turned to face Minato both of their eyes opening half way. They looked Into each others eyes and they kissed.

" _So that's what it feels like."_ Neo thought blissfully. _"To make love."_

Those were her last thoughts as darkness overtook her. A special pair of silver eyes filling her dreams.

~ 0 ~

A couple hours later Minato found himself walking out of the bathroom adjusting his recently rewashed clothes towel around his shoulders. A small smile came to his lips when he saw that Neo was happily laying in her bed. She had a smile on her face that just shouted happiness and she gave off that glow women have after sex only it was different. She seemed to radiate happiness and confidence instead of sex appeal.

She was sitting with her scroll in front of her. Some video playing from their equivalent of the Internet. Her legs were kicking back and forth through the air her hands propping her head up by the cheeks.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. Looking down he admired the healthy glow she was radiating and her alluring figure as she lay there in a new set of pjs. He let out a quiet sigh the edges of his mouth pulling up as his gaze moved to his right hand resting in his lap. The images never came, and his hand didn't convulse.

A smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes shaking his head as he leaned back putting his arms behind him on the bed, propping himself up. "No point in worrying about it anymore, what's done is done. If I can do better this time I'll count that as a remission of sin."

~ 0 ~

Neo looked up at Minato at his content sigh a small small smile growing at seeing the smile spread across his face. She was happy that he was happy. It made her heart flutter to see him relaxing and that melancholy look leave his eyes. The look had gained her interest at the club last night but now. Now she just wanted to make sure he was enjoying himself.

It was similar to how she felt towards her partner Roman only… this time she didn't know why but her mind was always occupied with him and he made her feel funny. _"Minato. Minato Arisato."_ She said the name in her head a few times and tried mouthing it. It brought a smile to her lips when she did and it left her pleasantly confused.

She shook her head and rolled over looking up at him. She noticed him watching her and grinned tilting her head to the side turning her body a little as she slowly ran her hand along her side pulling her shirt up just enough to show the bottom of her breasts. She watched his eyes and enjoyed seeing his pupils dilate in desire for her. She was satisfied for the time being but she wanted to tease him and see what kind of man he was. Raising her left leg she let it hang off his shoulder her eyes watching him closely.

Most guys would have done one of several things. Usually her flings threw her leg off and they ended up teleported to some random ally. The other majority tried to get frisky again which she never appreciated. Those guys, they were the reason she was so good at cleaning her apartment. The rare few who just left her leg there were the ones she'd let go with a false promise to text later.

To her surprise though Minato did something she'd never had done to her before. Now she'd heard the Malachite twins boast about guys who would kiss their legs and such when they were getting it on but she'd never experienced something like this before.

To her surprise Minato did something she would remember forever. She made a mental note to memorize every detail just to rub it in the faces of those twins at the club.

Minato turned to face her foot and kissed her toes gently before he shifted on the bed and pulled her foot to his lap. He rubbed his hands together quickly and then caressed her foot. The warmth from the friction mad her smile as she pushed her foot further into his lap.

Minato began pressing his thumbs into the bottom of her foot around the center and ball of her foot rubbing in circles while pushing deep into the tissue. Neo opened her mouth in a wide smile watching as he massaged her foot. He worked his way up to her toes spreading them and rubbing all the kinks out.

She sighed happily and stretched out her body enjoying the treatment. Pain from wearing her boots fading that she usually had to go to the spa for or laze about for a couple days was vanishing in seconds. _"Oh, he's definitely mine."_ She thought in a daze. Minato's ministrations moved up her calf and she felt his lips travel along her leg behind his hands.

She watched him and smiled putting her other foot in his lap when he finished her left leg. He blinked then looked over at her to which she grinned and wiggled her foot leaning back on her elbows. Minato sighed, a bemused smile coming to his face as he shook his head before rubbing his hands together.

~ Living room a few minutes later ~

~ 0 ~

Minato's left eyebrow was twitching while he watched the news. His nerves were fraying fast due to the attractive pint sized terror in his lap. She'd been completely smitten with his skills in physical therapy or as most just called it, massaging. He'd spent the better part of an hour working out all the kinks in her admittedly sexy body but his hands were currently feeling the after effects of non stop therapy. His brow twitched again when the woman in his lap turned and stretched out along the love seat while choosing to sit on him still.

"You know, there's a perfectly good couch right over there Neo you don't have to keep following me around."

She looked up at him a spoon sticking out the side of her mouth an empty bowl of what had been Neapolitan ice cream sitting on the coffee table in front of them. She shrugged and started kicking her feet in the air.

"What do you mean so what? It's not comfortable for me. My legs are falling asleep." Minato said in an exasperated voice giving her a deadpan stare.

Neo looked back at him and pointed at the bedroom then at her and then wiggled her butt getting a reaction from Minato's libido.

He leaned back on the love seat and facepalmed. "I know I was laying on you."

She raised a hand in to the air palm up and fingers spread.

"This is not the same thing as that Neo." He said trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "First of all, you're sitting on me not laying on my body. Besides if you want to be like that then let me get up so I can move." He watched as she stopped kicking her feet and turned to look at him again the spoon now in the bowl. She looked into his eyes studying him for a second and then sat up. She scooted over pulling her legs up and resting her head on her knees wrapping her arms around herself.

Minato gave a defeated sigh and a weak grimace washed over his face for a second. "Look, Neo. I'm not trying to be…"

Neo gave him a quick glance out the side of her right eye then looked away.

"…Distant." He finished, leaning on the right armrest resting his right cheek on his right hand. He crossed his left leg over his right and started shaking his leg absentmindedly.

He looked over at Neo and noticed her looking away from him, pulling lightly at her hair. He sighed internally and shook his head again _. "Why is she doing this?"_

He thought for a second and then his eyes widened. His head turning to look at her. _"Wait."_ Minato went over the events of a couple hours ago, the memory of his last few seconds of consciousness came back to him.

" _So that's what it feels like"._ Neo thought blissfully. _"To make love."_

"Love huh." He said quietly to himself.

~ 0 ~

Neo looked over at her _… "What was he? Her boyfriend? Lover? Was it just a fling?"_ He'd been _'clear'_ on his concept of love and it made her confused to say the least. Then the way they'd had _…_ no. _"Made love."_ She blushed to herself. _"What do I want from him though?"_ Well the answer was obvious in her mind but.

She was looking at him the whole time she was thinking this but she didn't notice how he'd scooted across the love seat to sit next to her. She only reacted when she felt a hand on her chin. Her eyes refocused and those silvery pools she loved so much were right in front of her.

Neo's eyes widened and she turned away. She was feeling hurt. _"Why does this keep going in circles? I don't get it. Why can't he just-"_

Her thoughts were cut off when her head was pulled back to face him and his lips met hers. She melted into the kiss and leaned against his firm chest. _"Oum damn him."_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell on top of him when he leaned back.

Even though she wanted it Neo ended the kiss and nuzzled her head into Minato's chest. Her hands gripped his shirt and she grit her teeth, hot tears of frustration burning trails down her cheeks. She wanted more than the physical comfort from him. She shuddered and molded her body to his when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She wanted confirmation that they were something more.

She buried her head in his chest and cried. She felt so comfortable but at the same time she'd never been more confused and scared of something. The way he'd looked at her. The way he'd touched her. She wanted more, but she wanted it to be real. _"I want us to be real. He'll act however I need him to so he can get what he wants, but he won't give me his heart."_

She looked up and saw him looking back at her. He brushed one of her tears away but before he could wipe another his hand was slapped aside.

His eyes widened slightly and he smiled inwardly.

~ Song – I hate everything about you – Three days grace ~

She'd had enough. She wiped some tears away but even more followed. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to get that across to him. She sat up and straddled him putting on as threatening a look as possible but her quick breaths and tear stained face ruined the effect.

" _I'm sick of how you make me feel. I've had it. One second you don't want anything to do with me and the next your all over me."_ She sniffed and wiped her eyes again, her nose turning red slightly. _"Then after that you're the only thing I can think about and I feel so happy. You treat me like I'm important to you and then you go acting like nothing happened!"_ She grit her teeth a pained expression marring her smooth features. _"Like it… like 'I' don't mean anything."_

Minato grinned and gave Neo a smug look that pissed her off. She pulled away slapping him while covering her mouth to hold back a sob. _"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, I love making people hurt when they piss me off! Which you have certainly succeeded in."_ Neo's hand moved from her mouth to Minato's neck and she started choking him.

" _Damn it I hate you so much I wanna kill you for what I'm feeling right now!"_ Neo began to cry harder as she fell forward onto him looking straight down into his eyes. Her grip giving way and sliding down his neck to his chest. _"You hold me when I want to be held, you don't push me off when you feel uncomfortable, you gave me a full body massage for crying out loud!"_

Minato snickered inwardly at the poor choice of words.

Neo bit her lip and turned away for a second growling and then she punched him full in the face busting his lip. She turned back and flinched at the look he gave her. He just looked up at her with that warm crooked smile and those content accepting eyes.

It was like he was forgiving her for hurting him and it made her gut twist uncomfortably. She slammed a fist into his chest but there was no real force behind it. Her shoulders shook, her chest was rapidly rising and falling. She glared at him. She tried to be mad, she hated him… but the tears just kept coming.

" _After all of the things I've done. From stabbing you through the heart to forcing myself on you. Through all of it you just smiled and accepted me. You made me confused and happy and I don't know what else! WHY! Why? Why…"_ She fell forward her head leaning against his, tears streaming down her beautiful face. _"I hate everything about you from how sweet you are to the way you make me feel safe and gushy inside."_

Minato sighed and caressed her cheek looking deep into her eyes. Her tears dripping to his face and then falling to the couch.

" _We haven't even known each other for a day… So why?"_ Her body shook and she leaned in close. Her eyes full of confused pain and her lips slightly spread apart in a quivering frown. _"Why can't I be mad at you?"_

Minato smiled a small wistful smile caressing her cheek and leaning up to kiss her tears away. "Because I'm like you. And You want to prove ' _someone like you'_ can have a happy ending." Was his simple reply.

Neo's eyes widened. Suddenly the whole thing made sense. From the way he smiled, to the way he acted about everything. She looked into Minato's eyes stunned. Her mind slowly piecing together her fractured thoughts. _"No…"_

Minato's eyes widened when he felt the conviction behind the thought.

Neo shook her head pressing her lips together tightly, her eyes squinted as tears built up. She tightened her grip on his shirt again pulling him up and smashing her lips against his pinning his head against the armrest and holding him down. Her tears were still falling but they slowed. Her heart was fighting with her mind when she decided to throw everything out and just act.

She lay down against Minato and stole his lips with her own in another wet and emotionally charged kiss.

They kissed for a full two minutes before Neo pulled back breathing heavily and smiled licking her lips. She stared down at Minato a quiet broken laugh passing through her bruised lips a deep flush on her cheeks.

" _Minato... I'm going to make you the happiest man in the world if it's the last thing I do. Because I'm a selfish girl and that's all I want from you."_ She kissed him again. _"So, I'll take your heart and keep it all for myself. And if you just so happen to take mine."_ Neo smiled a genuine happy smile _. "Then so be it."_

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Lovers Arcana".**_

~ Song end ~

~ Vale docs an hour later~

Minato was standing on the edge of the docs waiting for the next bullhead to arrive. A pensive look hung on his face. He hummed folding his arms, leaning back on his right leg thinking about Neo. Their relationship was what he'd like to call a clusterfuck. One big problem that could only get worse.

A crooked defeated smile came to his face as he reached up with his left hand rubbing the side of his neck while looking up at the sky. "Maybe I should go along with it. It's nice having someone to just enjoy being around." He let his hand drop reaching into his pocket for his scroll. "In all honesty, I think I like her more than Belladonna or Schnee."

He pulled his scroll up and went to his contacts. "She might be unhinged but so what if she's a little crazy, the best people are…" his train of thought trailed off, his mind drifting to that face she'd made when they were having sex. The face she made when they first connected on the bed. It sent a shiver down his back.

"Psycho lover willing to do anything for you." He looked down at his contact list and smiled at the picture next to Neo's name. It was a picture of her in her pj's with her hair all messy, sitting cross legged on her couch holding a peace/victory sign. She had a bright smile on her lips. "…somehow that feels a lot more comforting than a regular girlfriend."

Minato closed his eyes smiling slightly before he schooled his features and looked at his contacts list again. One belonged to Ozpin, another to Glynda Goodwitch. The others were ones Neo had put in.

There was of course herself, but then she'd added a few others. The list included a one Roman Torchwick, Junior, a contact with no name just a number and-

The scroll went off and Minato's left brow rose in mild surprise. The contact was, Roman Torchwick. "How does he have my information already?"

He thought for a second remembering the instant he thought he'd passed out which was actually Neo taking them to her place using some kind of reality altering ability.

He shrugged. _"It's been a bit over an hour since I left her place."_ He slid his finger across the blue bar at the bottom of his scroll, raising the device to his ear. _"I suppose she could have texted them or gone to whoever this is in person and given them my information herself."_

"Hello." Minato waited for a response when he heard a someone exhale with a slight puff followed by a short intake of breath.

"Well hello, is this Minato Arisato I'm speaking with?"

~ Warehouse ~

Roman took a drag from his cigar and when he finished the drag he blew a puff of smoke out in a ring aiming it at his pint sized partner. She waved her hand from side to side clearing the smoke while leaning back on the crate She was sitting on. She just rolled her eyes at him and kicked her feet in a childish way. There was a stupid grin in place of her usual smirk. Usually the smoke would have garnered a glare and a threatening smile or a dropkick but… nothing.

He'd noticed the way she moved and smiled when she first showed up today which wasn't ever anything unusual. But the nonexistent reaction to the smoke, he supposed she'd gotten laid and was basking in the stress reliving effects of a 'hit and dump', as he liked to call them. "Unless the guy was lucky enough to get out alive." In that case it was a hit and treat, where the guy was threatened to take her out for ice cream afterwards.

Looking at her now though he noticed that she'd never given off that kind of glow before. She was practically radiating happiness and confidence. It made him shudder thinking what she must have done to achieve that and his condolences went out to the unlucky bastard.

His mind wandered to the call Junior had given him last night. It had been a whole five minutes of bullshit followed by a quick detailed story of her stabbing a guy in the heart at his bar and pretty much killing the poor sod.

Now she'd done the smart thing and taken the sorry guys ass out of there and doing Oum knows what with his body, but to kill someone and then this. He shuddered. "If she was angry enough to run someone through I'm terrified to know how her night went afterwards, considering that's usually step two or three."

Roman looked at Neo and her eyes met his. "So, how's your boyfriend doing?"

Neo blinked and then snapped her finger making a circular gesture followed by a noncommittal wave and a shrug finished by making a shooing gesture.

Romans eyebrow rose leaning on Melodic Cudgel crossing his legs as he tapped the ash from his cigar. "So that tall guy with the blue eyes from last week was just a passing fancy?" He said noncommittally a slight tone of hope slipped out despite years of practice controlling his voice.

Neo nodded a faraway look coming to her eyes as she smiled and played with her hair and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and hugged herself letting a content sigh leave her lips.

Roman was glad she'd given up on tall dark and brooding but this. _"Did she find another guy already?"_

"So is this." He gestured to her with his cigar in hand and then took a quick hit. "A new fancy or just some poor bastard tha."

Roman flinched and took a step back at the glare Neo was giving him. She stood up off the crate and continuing the glare while walking over to him.

"All right, all right. So, this new guys not a fling, or a poor bastard. What is he then?"

Neo stopped her advance. She smiled smugly at Roman and then and rose her free hand to her chin looking off to the side. She was deep in thought. Her mind was still confused about the last few hours but she was confident that her and Minato were more than just a fling.

She looked up at Roman who was taking another drag from his cigar _. "But what are we?"_ she looked up at the ceiling. _"We never actually made anything official."_ She let her arms fall and she looked down at the ground a warm feeling spreading through her when the last thing he'd said to her before he left came to mind.

~ High rise one hour ago ~

"Well I need to get going." Minato said as he looked over the dining room table at Neo putting his fork down on the plate he'd just finished eating from.

She looked up at Minato when he said that and her heart skipped a beat. Her mind coming to the worst possible conclusion after the whole roller coaster ride her emotions had been on in the last eight hours. _"Is he going to leave me?"_ She watched him as he picked up his plate as well as hers, taking them to the sink before washing them and placing them on her drying rack.

"I have a meeting I need to get to in a couple of hours and I would like to show up with enough time to think instead of showing up late." He said giving her a small smile, his eyes looking right into hers making her blush.

" _Dam him for having that effect on me. I should be ashamed for jumping to conclusions like that. Especially after he, after we."_ Her cheeks burned and she felt like a stupid teenager again for getting embarrassed. _"It was just sex. Good sex but."_ Neo's mind drifted for a second and that voice whispered in her ear again. _"it was more than sex, you could feel it."_

Neo looked up surprised when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder and squeeze her comfortingly. He looked down at her and giving a crooked smile.

Neo lost her train of thought and the burning in her cheeks died down to be replaced with a nice warm feeling spreading from her stomach. She subconsciously moved her hand over her heart and gripped her shirt. _"Damn him and that fucking smile."_ She leaned in to his arm looking up at him. _"it makes me feel all funny."_

Minato's eyes took on an easy going look as he ran his hand down her arm rubbing slowly. "I'll be around alright." He stepped back and took out his scroll heading for the coat rack. "You've got my number. Text me if something comes up."

Neo watched him as he grabbed his coat and put it on before he turned to the door. The door she'd tried to get him to leave through a few hours earlier.

Her stomach twisted and she felt an empty feeling in her chest when he grabbed the doorknob. She watched him from across the room behind the dining table. She reached for her scroll and quickly opened her contacts.

A ping rang out from Minato's pocket when he was about to close the door and he pulled his scroll out assuming it was Ozpin making sure he showed up for their _'meeting'_. To his surprise the message was empty and from Neo. He tilted his head in confusion when he felt a warm body press against his from behind. A pair of small but strong arms wrapped around him reaching up to his chest hugging him tight.

Neo buried her face in his back and gripped his coat tightly. She didn't want him to go. He might not come back. She felt his hands grip hers and pull them away from his coat. She looked up when she felt him shift. He turned to face her, his hands still holding hers.

"Neo, I promise I'll be back in a day or two. There are things I have to get done."

She shook her head, her lips becoming a tight line as she looked into his eyes _. "I don't know if you'll come back. I need more than a promise."_

Minato sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head as a small smile came to his lips. He let go of her hands and shrugged his jacket off wrapping it around her shoulders. He leaned back on his right leg and brushed a hand along her cheek.

Neo smiled when she felt his warm coat wrap around her. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes, smiling. She felt him brush her hair behind her ear and slowly run his hand through her hair. She melted into his touch leaning against him grabbing the coat and holding it closer to herself. _"So warm."_

She looked up at Minato and a melancholy expression came to her face.

"I'll come back, for three reasons." He said as he clasped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down. "For my coat." He kissed her forehead. "My promise." He kissed her nose and then looked deep into her eyes. "And the most important reason." He captured her lips holding her gaze as his hands slid down to her shoulders and continued down to her waist wrapping his arms firmly around her. As her arms moved up his body resting lazily across his shoulders, her fingers getting lost in his hair. "You."

" _Me."_ She thought in a happy daze.

Her heart jumped and she smiled when her feet left the ground. She felt her hair fly as he spun around with her in his arms and her head pressed against his. She giggled lightly and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck feeling the air fly past her legs.

When he put her down she jumped right back up pushing him against the wall, gently pressing her lips to his. She didn't know how long they were there kissing and she wouldn't have minded staying like that forever but an annoyed blush came to her face and she pulled back when a light chuckle met her ears.

The rich old lady who lived next door to her had just gotten home after her shopping or whatever it was she did and had caught them in the middle of what, if you'd asked Neo, was heaven on earth.

Neo eyed the lady who was actually getting on in years from what she heard but the woman looked like she was in her late thirties at most. It made her want to stick her tongue out but she knew there was a time and a place. In lieu of that she imagined what it would be like to teach the lady to mind her own business when Minato put her down and bowed to the woman.

Neo and the lady both looked at him in mild surprise especially when he stood up straight and apologized for the scene while walking up to her and offering his hand in greeting.

Neo stood back and watched while Minato and the woman discussed something quietly to which the lady waved him off. She leaned against the wall and glanced over at the two. _"Damn, why'd she have to interrupt."_ A small frown came to her face as her gaze shifted to the back of Minato's head and a longing filled her chest as she looked back down at the ground. "He's leaving… and I wanted our goodbye to be… romantic."

Neo cringed at herself but despite what she thought a pleasant tingling rolled around in her belly and her heart fluttered when she thought the word. _"I can't believe how much like a school girl I'm acting but this is the first time someones made me feel..."_ She looked back up and saw Minato glance over his shoulder at her holding his hand out to her _. "…Wanted."_

She walked over to Minato and took his hand before molding to his side leaning her head on his arm. The woman looked at Neo in slight surprise but then smiled.

The lady tilted her head slightly and put her hands together in front of her with a couple bags in hand. "Well Mr. Arisato I'm glad Neo here was able to snag a gentleman like yourself. She goes through so many men I wondered if she'd ever find someone to treat her well."

Neo glared at the woman whose name was Gentiana Lancaster, If she remembered right. _"What business of hers is it what I do or how many people I do it with."_ Neo gripped Minato's hand tightly and clenched her jaw but before she did anything else her head was tilted up and her eyes met his just before they closed and a warm sensation met her lips.

"Oh my." Gentiana said covering her chest with her free hand and laughing lightly. "Well I suppose she is a lucky girl."

Minato pulled back slightly smiling at Neo before pulling her hand up and kissing her fingers. He let go and then bowed to the two women and stepped backwards to the elevator. "I love you Neo, behave while I'm away."

Neo felt light headed. She could feel a burning heat rise to her cheeks. That kiss, despite being quick and light felt different from the others. She felt her legs go weak and her mind went blank for a second when it happened. She leaned back against the wall and smiled as the elevator doors closed and the last thing she saw was the calm expression and crooked smile of Minato Arisato. She glanced at Gentiana, a stupid grin spreading across her face.

"That good huh." The woman laughed while unlocking her door. "Best be a good girl while he's away then. I'm sure there's more where that came from."

Neo closed her eyes and nodded making a mental note to be on her best behavior until she saw him again. She slid down to the floor bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks as she wiggled around happily. _"He admitted it! He said he loves me!"_ She wrapped her arms around herself sighing contentedly. _"He said he loved me in front of someone else."_

~ Warehouse ~

An exasperated deadpan look came across Romans features when Neo looked up at him offering a shrug while smiling. He sighed and waved his hand holding Melodic Cudgel before he took an extra long drag from his cigar. "Whatever. So let's just leave it at he's special."

Neo nodded and then pointed to the TV behind her partner a gleam in her eyes and a sudden wave of excitement filling her.

Roman turned and looked at the TV. It was showing a rerun of the initiation at Beacon that had gotten broadcast somehow. The scene on now was of that blue haired guy who didn't look much like the other students. He had this air to him that you could feel through the screen that set him apart. Roman examined the guy and admired his choice of clothes. The guy was stylish in his opinion. Maybe too much black but hey, to each their own.

He looked back at Neo knowing she'd been at home watching her recorded shows that she missed instead of the leaked initiation. "Yeah, that guys supposed to be some-

He was cut off when Neo pointed at the TV again and gestured to herself and then jabbed a finger at himself and spread her hands and the pointed to herself smiling.

He looked back at the TV then to Neo and pointed at the TV behind him while giving her a questioning look. "That's the guy you were." He shuddered. " _With_."

Neo nodded and a flush came to her face as she walked up to the TV. Roman watched her glancing back and forth between the two Just as the guy pulled a four to five foot long sword out of thin air and then charged up some attack.

"Your telling me that's the guy you're ' _with'_." He said quietly. She nodded enthusiastically while admiring his body and the way he just decimated ten grim like nothing.

She was entranced by the way she saw him obliterate those grim with a single swipe. He did it without moving a step and in less time than that guy They were working with now or the one Cinder had showed to them. Adam was his name. She remembered how he could do something similar but only in one direction in a more or less cone shape. But Minato.

She licked her lips and felt her panties moisten. "He's such a monster if he can do that and smile the way he did." She was pulled from her musing when she was turned around to face Roman. He had a happy look in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Tell me Neo do you have his number by any chance?"

~ Vale docs ~

The voice that came from the other side of the device made Minato think of Tanaka mixed with Ikutsuki if he had to place a guess at the guys appearance. But then the smugness and the sound of smoking made him think of the monk from the bar he used to drink with at the club.

All in all he pictured orange hair, a smug face, a loop hole loving, live, steal, cheat and survive personality mixed with a well dressed man and a bad smoking habit.

"Yes, this is Minato Arisato speaking."

"Good I've got a few things I'd like to ask you. Preferably in private if you don't mind."

Minato looked at his watch and then looked at the bullhead time sheet on the kiosk a few feet away. "I've got a meeting I need to get to in an hour and I can't miss my flight."

There was a pause and then some muffled chatter as the man on the other end seemed to discuss something with someone before coming back. "This meeting wouldn't be at Beacon would it? Considering your flying and all, along with the hour time limit it's the only place that makes sense."

Minato rose an eyebrow at the man's astute observation. "Yes. Why?"

"Then meet me at the shop called the three scoops when you finish your meeting. I'll even bring our mutual friend along. And by the way make sure to come with some extra cash."

That was the last thing Minato heard before the call ended.

He sighed and put the scroll in his pocket before turning to face the approaching bullhead. "So. This is where the trouble starts."

~ Authors notes ~

Okay so this rewrite only added about 2,000 words but I almost completely revised the Lemon and made Neo's thoughts and sections more understandable and worded better.

I also kept certain monologues and thoughts out from between intense scenes to keep the flow and help with immersion in the story.

~ 0 ~

Okay review answer time.

This one will be an in general response because I haven't gotten to many in depth reviews past character appreciation.

Alright, something about Neo being or having a sexy ass?

Here's the first paragraph.

(Neo was standing in front of her dryer machine and wiped her brow letting out a quiet sigh. **She was wearing pink pajama short shorts that accentuated her tight round heart shaped ass** , showing off her long, slender and toned legs. Her top was a French vanilla tank top that showed a little bit of her belly. Her small feet were covered with chocolate brown socks and her hair was tied back in a loos messy pony tail with her bangs loos and a few lose strands hanging around her ears.)

I think that's what you referring to right? Well it's just a physical description, although I do find her sexy I never straight out said that from a narrative perspective.

I mean if I were describing an old lady it would be completely different. I was just saying her ass is tight and round, which it is. I mean have you seen the show. "Dat ass though." And then the part about her legs right afterwards. I described Minato's legs similarly in ch 6.

Now, the scene shifts were supposed to be confusing for sure in the last chapter. I did clear that up dialog wise as well as their actual thoughts and actions to be more readable but it's supposed to make you feel like the person your reading about. Distraught and confused. Helps sell the whole mentally unstable and confused bit.

If you can empathize with the character I'm writing it helps with relateability. I actually have a couple friends that act like Neo minus killing people and they articulate their thoughts in a very confusing and overly neurotic way.

This also makes it harder to get in to, and read a more stable format which is what I meant by not knowing how to go from that to the next plot point in a good way.

Also, the reason I didn't do the obvious lemon last chapter is because I intend to do one this chapter and I don't want to do any back to back or even with a chapter in between. It cheapens the event and becomes annoying in my opinion.

~ 0 ~

I hope y'all enjoyed it. Till next time.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Minako's social links

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 3

Ruby Rose - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Lei Ren - 1

Nora Valkyrie - 1

~ 0 ~

Minato's social links

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 3

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 3

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	9. Chapter 9

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Please read, review, favorite and follow.

Hope you guys enjoy. The rewrite.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 9 ~

~ I wish you were here ~

~ 0 ~

Thanatos floated in the ether thinking on what Messiah and he had discussed. The much younger god had explained to him that Minato was fated to repeat his mistakes. That the entities in his sea of souls refused to assist him due to his refusal to ascend to god hood. They felt slighted and were leaving it up to Minato to reforge his links to prove he wants the power.

But with power comes station and he cannot continue being human and have such power. They wanted him to take up the mantle he was meant to have. Yo accept the reason _why_ Death followed him.

It wasn't hard for Thanatos to understand their perspective. His friend despite his experiences and mentality was still mostly human. He believed himself to be something he wasn't and it was causing conflict in his mind. He clenched his fists. **"He thinks he's love. But that's not true. Is it… my old friend."**

He looked up at a burnt and bandaged up corpse dressed in something remiss of a 16th to 18th century pastors uniform. The rattling of chains and a raspy tortured breathing met his ears.

The figure floated there watching him with one silvery eye visible through a white cloth that was tied down with rope covering the empty beings head.

He looked dead into the silver pool and sighed before looking away in guilt. **"Although, I do not fault you. When you were young you were weak. You are a ghost of your former self, a shattered reflection of what you are. Much like how you suffer eternally for the sin you committed. You are an echo of your former glory."**

A bloody tear ran down the god of deaths cheek. A cold and bandage covered hand brushed the tear away. Thanatos looked up and smiled weakly at his only true friend.

" **Sadly, Compassion can be mistaken for love quite easily by those that cling to hope. I failed you my friend."**

He ground his teeth together and his eyes flared with a crimson glow as he remembered those cruel and unfinished amalgamations of perfection. He despised every last one of them. Humans. They disgusted him. Who were they to be so… Twisted.

" **Why are they so twisted? Where did this twistedness come from? How can they be so wicked and cruel without meaning to be, And why don't they realize their wickedness? Why are there things that bring chaos to so many lives? Why do they rule, and let themselves be ruled, and why do they hurt eachother? Why, despite all of that, do they still want to live their lives? I was just looking answers. I though that you'd give me those answers. Because you were looking for the same thing. But you. You didn't."**

He looked into his friends eye and then closed his own.

~ Thanatos early memory ~

He was in his human form watching a festival from the top of a hill. The grass and leaves showing signs of the approaching fall. His left arm propped on his left knee with a blade of golden grass between his fingers. His right hand laid behind him supporting his weight while his right leg stretched out. He looked down at a wide field filled by an orchestra playing a beautiful melody to the sweet voice of a lone singer.

His red eyes followed every movement of the beautiful woman in the center of the field as she clasped her hands across her naked body. The woman's long crimson hair fell across her body in fiery waves accentuating her pale skin and voluptuous curves as she swayed to the music. She opened her eyes revealing deep emerald pools.

The god of death's deep crimson eyes followed her. She gave a happy smile and tilted her head, a content expression coming to her face. She was precious to him. Despite all his vitriol and dogma of hating life and humans she had found a place in his mind as a constant he enjoyed.

She had been but a child When he had come upon her.

~ Seven years prior to memory ~

She was covered in blood, cold and hungry. Her life torn from her, her home raised to the ground. Her world slowly crumbling away as she withered into nothing.

Thanatos stepped out from the brush hidden in the cloak his sisters had woven for him. He had just finished claiming those who had been relinquished of their shells in the closest town and laid them to sleep. The girl was no anomaly in surviving such catastrophe. Many were left alive by his sisters in these situations.

Looking at her he note the child was weak physically and near oblivion's door as it was. He followed her as she wandered aimlessly through the area surrounding her home.

It intrigued him that the young girl continued to walk on despite her loss. She put one foot in front of the next and moved forward despite being a child. She was no older than ten. Her willpower impressed him. He watched as she forged on for days and miles across forest and dirt roads.

At some point he watched her stumble and fall to the ground. Her feeble body finally giving out. She lay there on the ground looking up at the early morning sky a tired expression on her face.

He'd hidden in plane sight keeping himself invisible and undetectable to everything. He'd watched as a traveler came upon her. He held a knife to her throat but only stole the sash that tied her tunic down before leaving. A few hours after a traveling group simply passed her by while whispering about her misfortune without offering any aid. That was just a couple of the reasons Thanatos hated humans.

As the sun set yet again the girl finally began to sob. She started to whisper a song to herself as she tried to cry herself to sleep.

~ Sad Lullaby ~

"I think the world is so wonderful  
And we only have one chance to be here  
So tell me why are you hurting yourself?"

"I guess I just do not understand  
What's the meaning of life?  
Everything I've been told I believe  
And yet people that I love just leave"

"Is something bothering you a lot?  
I think I'm old enough to understand  
So there's no reason to hide from me"

"I know you said that you're not lying  
And well maybe that's true  
So I'll push away any doubt I have  
Because I know you will tell the truth"

"Welcome to my perfect world"

"According to a special girl  
With mommy, daddy, life and love,  
I'll never feel alone  
So we can play games all day long  
While the world is spinning  
Round and round and round and round and round  
While the world is spinning"

"Welcome to my wonderland  
With new adventures everywhere  
As long as everything is the same  
I will be okay  
With my mommy and daddy  
The world will be alright"

"But they are not listening anymore  
Why, why, why, why, why, why?  
Why won't they listen?"

"Everyone's whispering about me  
What are they talking about?  
Do you think I did something wrong again?  
Well I promise you, it wasn't me"

"Why does everyone think that I'm blind?  
I can see perfectly fine  
The truth is, I've ignored all the bad things  
I guess it's too late to do that now"

"Where did you go when I needed you?  
I needed you  
I'm left all alone and I need to start it over now"

"Did you hear me scream?  
I can't hold it in, not anymore  
Who am I again?"

"Welcome to my paradise  
That's slowly crumbling away  
Now that I've chosen to open my eyes, will you go away?"

"It's getting hard for me to breath  
My tears choke me to death  
Maybe I should have never  
Been brought to this world at all  
Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying  
Never brought here at all"

"Welcome to my broken heart  
According to a little girl  
Will this nightmare ever end?  
Will I be set free?"

"The pain is eating me alive  
It's so hard to admit  
But there's no point in talking  
If nobody hears me"

"Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing"

"If only I could rewind it"

"Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards"

"Now that it's rewinded"

"Dreaming, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing"

"Now my world is perfect"

"Now my world is perfect"

~ Song end ~

Thanatos felt the pull of the girls will for a peaceful death. A Reprieve from this cruel world. To be reunited with her family. It made him feel guilty. He couldn't just take her it wasn't his place. She had to kill herself or die and he could put her to sleep. It wasn't reuniting her with her family but she could dream of whatever perfect world she wanted.

That's when she spoke.

"Is someone there?"

Thanatos' eyes widened as he looked intently at the little girl. There was no one around, he would know. The only two present on the dirt road were himself and the young girl. She couldn't be aware of him, could she?

He stayed hidden and waited to see if it was just the girls brain shutting down, making her hallucinate. To his surprise the girl sobbed and curled in on herself. "Please don't hide from me. Please."

Slightly raising an eyebrow he walked up behind the girl. He stood over her looking down at her pitiful form. He felt disgust but she intrigued him. Those that stood at the threshold to the next world could sense him but they were typically souls free of the confines of their bodies. Few were those who could sense his presence while still alive.

The girl cried harder grabbing her head as her frame shook with the strength of her sobbing. "Please. I don't want to live in this world anymore. Take me somewhere away from here."

Thanatos smiled. He loved it when those who were gifted so much decided they didn't want it anymore. He hated those who shunned him and threw away gifts. Humans were disgusting. They were given life and potential while most stole it from others or squandered it. It seemed fitting that they should see ends such as these.

The ones who lived with love surrounding them but never taking it for granted were the few he respected. They earned note in his mind and he held a deep regard for them. He would never wake them if they were dreaming until he absolutely had to. Call him cruel to judge children but there were always those who rose above the rest and surprised him. They came from all walks of life through many different outcomes.

He judged humanity by the best they had to offer. Was that so wrong?

He was pulled out of his musings when he felt a tug at his coat. Looking down he saw the young girl looking up at him with her piercing emerald eyes. He was genuinely surprised.

"Please ser. Please. Grant me death." She sobbed and whimpered before dropping back to the ground in defeat. "I have not to give but mine life. It is yours. Please take it."

He crouched down and sighed sadly. Then she spoke the words that would secure her place in his mind forever.

"Why. Why won't death take me? Am I that unwanted that even that which claims all would abandon me? Am I so pitiful that I'm not worth ending? Is my life so worthless that even a thief will not take it? I am but a portrait, which leaves you sighing sadly."

She stopped sobbing rolling onto her back, looking up at the rising moon as her tears trickled down her cheeks. "Nobody cares whether or not I exist. Nothing ever changes."

She looked to Thanatos. Staring deep into his eyes. She smiled warmly at him tilting her head to the side. "Is that wrong?"

Her words struck him. They were the first words his only friend had spoken to him. When he had no more power than a human child.

 **"No."**

The girl closed her eyes and nodded gently. "Then I guess even death won't take me. If no one cares about me, neither would he."

Thanatos smiled softly at the words and gently slid his hands under her body. He slowly lifted her wrapping her in his cloak and the two disappeared.

~ Memory of the field ~

The redheaded woman held a slender and pale hand out to Thanatos, the other moving to cover both of her breasts. She continued to sing and began slowly walking towards the god of death. "The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom,  
And his language shall be spoken in judgment. Blessed is he who suffers temptation, since he, with approval, shall receive the crown of life."

His eyes followed her, softening as she drew closer still holding her hand out to him. He felt a slight ache in his chest at the familiar words and covered his heart, his left hand griping his leather clothes tightly. **"I accepted my existence. I am to be shunned by those who must be judged, and I shall be hated and despised by those who are delivered to end they deserve. When all is spent and nothing remains, they will all be taken."**

He looked up at the woman and grimaced **, "A crown I did not want, but one I do accept."**

The woman's song went on as she stepped closer to Thanatos with each word. "Lord, spring of goodness. Lord, heavenly fire, have mercy. Oh, how holy, how serene, how kind, how pleasant the virgin is believed to be. Oh, how holy, how serene, how kind, how pleasant, Oh, lily of chastity."

Thanatos looked away. She approached him, her expression taking on a look of longing. **"It matters not to me if you are good or evil. It matters not the bribe nor the bargain."** A silvery tear ran down Thanatos' pail cheek. He could feel those emerald pools gazing back at him. **"Nor how serene and unspoiled the lily. My gift is freedom, and it is absolute."** He looked away from the beautiful woman before him and stood up, looking down at the ground between them. Dead grass around his boots and golden blades of grass around her flawless feet. **"To me, you all burn the same…"**

"Do not hurt yourself my lord." The woman stepped up to the god of death and caressed his pale cheek, wiping the tear away. "You are what you must be and do as you should. There is no sin in that."

The woman leaned into him and smiled, finally being able to hold him at last. She looked up at him and studied his features as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His silvery white hair outlined in a soft blue light. The white spotless eyes with burning crimson irises. His skin as white as snow and flawless with a tinge of blue aura surrounding him.

"No matter the charge it is earned. I will follow you to wheresoever you shall take me. You are precious to me my love, For you have been with me from the moment I was borne into this world naked and afraid. If it is by your hand I will happily embrace you in my final moments."

Thanatos wrapped his arms around the woman pulling her closer to him, squeezing her tightly before looking into her eyes. She looked beautiful in his honest opinion. Despite the life that filled her, the healthy flush to her pale alabaster cheeks. The sparkle of hope in her eyes. He was afraid to close his own and miss even a second of this finite and ephemeral moment in time.

"I will never let you go my stunning red flame." As he spoke a cool blue flame burst into being around the two. It contrasted perfectly with her fiery red hair as the two leaned in close to eachother.

Memories filled his head of a fleeting time in the eternal nightmare that was his existence. Memories of claiming and gaining things which he was never meant to have. His being torn between morbid desire and his cold nature. The warm touch of a human. The draining touch of a mortal on a gods souls. The desire for a sin that could never be reconciled.

The laughter of a a young child. A Pair of pail crimson eyes and auburn hair on a young teenage girls face. Then he blinked and in an instant everything was gone. The field scorched and dead. Azure flames licking the world clean of all that remained. Thanatos looked down into his hands gazing upon the skull that lay In them as he fell to his knees. He clutched the skull and cried, tears dripping down onto all that was left of his love.

 **"If you are dreaming, I never want to wake you up."**

A coffin rose from the ground in front of him and opened. He looked at it and beheld its contents, gingerly cradling the skull in his hands. In the coffin lay the beautiful redhead woman whose skull he was supposed to be holding in his hands. He looked up at the flawless and peaceful yet older features of the slumbering woman and grit his teeth. **"And if you are to awaken… you will not be the same as before. None of you ever are."** He spoke in a hauntingly pain filled and airy tone.

Thanatos looked up into the sky watching gray clouds and black smoke mix, blotting out the sun as the world began to fade. The night, his mother, had come and with her his father. The end. " **Erebus. Father… tell me. Where is** _ **she**_ **?"**

The sky rumbled and the world shook as the sky itself shattered revealing the Ether. He'd received his answer.

In his pain, he didn't notice the presence of the only other left in this thing called infinity. A firm hand rested on Thanatos' shoulder squeezing firmly in a supportive manner. The god of death turned around and met the gaze of his oldest friend…the reaper.

~ 0 ~

" **Thanatos, my friend."** The reaper looked down at his friend with an indifferent silvery eye, long pale blue almost silver hair covering his right.

Thanatos stood, his shoulders slumped. He gazed up at his friend taking in his appearance. He wore all black. A coat that went down to his boots and overlapped in the front buttoning up on both side. The bottom of the coat was cut up to the waist on the sides and the back making three flaps where his legs could move through so as not to restrict movement. The sleeves were loos and went just passed his wrists. Two chains floated around him crossing in an x shape.

His pants were slim and just covered where his boots met his legs. The boots were a fancy and yet durable make, formal with a look of combat readiness. He had gloves covering his hands and a string tie holding up a stiff collar held together with a sapphire blue ornament. A small metallic chain connected to a cross that hung around his neck. He had a pocket watch that was engraved with a snowflake and a sunflower that he held in his left hand. The design reminded him of an old priest's garb from earth during its 16-18 hundreds.

Thanatos looked at the reaper with a contempt that burned to his very core. **"What does chaos' lapdog, the reaper, want with me. The end draws near and I will fulfill my duty as I should. I will bring oblivion and wake those who dream, for the next cycle."**

The reaper looked at his friend with an emotionless expression betraying no thought. He took a step closer to the god of death tightening his grip on Thanatos' shoulder. " **Do not be angry with me my friend."** The reaper sighed looking up at the sky as the world around them slowly faded.

" **You bring an end to all things peacefully and your brother allows them to dream until they must be woken once more."** He gestured to the woman in the coffin behind Thanatos. **"It is not my place to judge, I only accept. It is not my role to decide, I am but the one who guides them where they are destined to go."**

Thanatos looked away and clenched his fists in frustration. His friend was no villain, he knew that. His friend was a being of tragedy. He was honesty and acceptance. He was compassion. A concept and act that can be just and fair, loving and selfish while cruel and monstrous all at once. Just as a compassionate mother loves her children she will kill with her bare hands to protect them.

Just as the reaper will do all he can to guide you to the place you'll return to one day.

Thanatos looked up into his friends eye, a sad resigned smile on his face. The reaper was his only friend and he granted mercy above all else to spare pain. With an indifferent opinion and a dispassionate care. He was truly the counter to deaths cold embrace. Chaos, and the acceptance that comes with absolute fairness.

Evil; he'd heard many humans call his friend. As for the reaper himself, he'd simply said.

" **Why would you call me evil? I simply do what must be done. You criticize that which you do not understand nor wish to. In the grand scheme of things it matters not what you decide, all roads lead to the same destination. That is why it is called the end. I find it kind of funny and sad in an ironic sort of way. How do you think I feel having to shoulder this burden. Sadly I think my existence is not evil, but one of tragedy. Wouldn't you say so? If I were evil, I believe my task would be much simpler."**

Thanatos closed his eyes, clenching his fists. **"At least you do not know pain such as I do. I may be cold and cruel but you feel little else than anger and contentedness."**

The reaper looked into Thanatos' eyes and grabbed his hands placing the locket in them then stepped back. **"The time has come as it does for us all."** The reaper held the god of death's gaze and smiled a crooked smile. **"Do you dare warp the cycle to find** _ **her**_ **?"**

Thanatos clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed the locket in his hands, a blue flame appeared to burn in his red eyes. **"Yes."** He replied quietly as the ground around them burst into azure flame.

The reaper sighed shaking his head **. "If you are not prepared for this you will lose more than a friend and more than her. You will lose everything."** The reaper relaxed his body and tilted his head to the side. **"You will begin again and suffer the rejection of life itself once more. If you are willing to accept the possibility of that burden, I will give you that chance to search for what you desire. A gift from the reaper to Death itself."**

A bemused smile spread across Thanatos' face and he tilted his head to the side as he turned away from his old friend. **"And you are willing to do this for me. for a god who knows it will end in despair? What of the sin you will commit? The darkness will bleed into the light and you will add another chapter onto this hell we must endure."**

The reapers crooked smile became one of warmth as he held a hand over his heart. _**"You did the same for me once my friend."**_ He thought to himself as memories of eons past flooded his mind. **"But of course, Thanatos. After all, what are friends for. I will suffer just as you will for that fleeting moment of happiness."**

Thanatos turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at his friend. **"A friend in need… is a friend indeed."**

The reapers warm crooked smile stayed on his face as azure flames burst to life around him and crawled up his body. He lifted his arms out to Thanatos tilting his head, his eye closing as a content look crossed his features. **"That's it my friend. You hold the power. The next time we meet I may recognize you, but I doubt I'll remember you. Regardless remember this. I will always be your friend."**

Thanatos walked up to his oldest and only friend, a calm expression now on his face. As he came to a stop in front of him his bottom lip quivered. **"I promise you. I will get** _ **her**_ **back. I will not waist the opportunity you've given me. I refuse to let it end this way."**

The reaper embraced his friend laying his head against his shoulder as an exhausted sigh escaped his lips. **"There is no end. There is only the cycle. This is the sad truth of infinity. True life itself is a prison deeper and darker than any personal torment you can create. Those of us tasked with the duty of ensuring no others live the inescapable horror of an unending existence are cursed to witness all and remember every second of it."**

The reapers smiled faded and he slumped against Thanatos as the flames consumed his body. His strength left him as he welcomed the encroaching embrace of oblivion. **"Do you wish to know where the true hell is hiding my friend?"**

Thanatos nodded and fell to his knees with the reaper in his arms. He hugged his friend holding him close as tears threatened to stream down his face.

The reaper let out a raspy breath and he opened his eyes, gazing at the woman in the coffin behind his friend and smiled. It was full of regret, pain and disappointment in himself but he knew what must be done. If he were to exist once more a paradox must be eliminated. _She_ would be a fleeting dream but he couldn't bring himself to tell his friend.

His eye glowed a soft velvety blue for a second, the memories of a life filled with love, compassion, understanding and temperance filled his mind. The life of the Woman who accepted and embraced death. **"The true hell is hiding in your head. It waits for you and beckons with its sweet melody as it does for us all."**

The reapers body lost all strength as he lay limp against his friend. He felt warm tears fall to his shoulder. A lone tear that looked to be made of liquid light fell from the reapers left eye. Azure flames peaked from under his eyelids as his mind and soul were being consumed by the relentless flame of death. **"Thanatos. Why do you cry?"**

Thanatos held the burning body of his friend closer and buried his head into the coat as the azure flames consumed it. He didn't want to say goodbye. They would see each other again, and they would still be friends. He looked up into the encroaching darkness. _**"Because you won't be the same."**_

A burning hand lifted and caressed Thanatos' cheek, wiping away the tears. **"Don't cry, I'll be the same… I promise."** The reaper took his last breath and his memories muddled as images flashed through his mind.

Memories of an eight year old boy on a bridge in the rain. The years of being shoved from house to house, person to person. No luck, no love. The pain, the fears. A hatred for all of it. Wanting to see it all burn. Seven years that flew by in a feverish and hellish nightmare that changed him into who he had once been. Then his last year in that place. The end of summer. A nice cool fall breeze and a soft hand caressing his head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for the last time.

Then the atrocities he committed on his path to becoming the reaper. The hateful disappointed gaze of a young woman with pail crimson eyes and auburn hair. That sad accepting smile she gave him in the end. **"I don't want to go through it again. Pleas Promise. Don't choose… me… in the… end….Live…..for the…both….of us…"**

Thanatos held back his tears and whimpered when the hand fell from his cheek. **"I promise."** Thanatos said though there was none to hear. He clutched the remains of his friend to his chest and threw his head back. **"HHHUURRGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

A cry filled with pain, anger, frustration and despair filled the air as the god of death felt something deeper than the soul being torn from him as everything faded to black.

When he came to there was nothing around him and he floated in the endless space of untapped potential. The words of his friend from when they first met played through his mind.

" _ **Time is a strange thing. There is no beginning or end to it. It simply crosses and overlaps. For it to make sense you have choose one direction and never falter. By the way, did you know? It's not a sin if it doesn't make me cry and he's not the devil unless theirs fire in his eyes."**_

Thanatos pulled the locket up to his eyes and beheld his now monstrous features. A sickly pale completion replaced his once clean and unblemished snowy skin. His hair no longer glowed but now held a deathly eerie energy about it. His eyes were black and the irises the color of liquid blood that burned in the dark. Black veins ran from his eyes down his neck as they pulsed with corruption.

 **"This sin I do so solemnly accept."** He said as tears of blood streamed down his face and an azure flame burned in his eyes. He grabbed the mask hanging on his belt and donned it. He tightened the leather straps so tight the pressure stressed his vocal chords. All that could be heard was raspy breathing and monstrous growls.

~ Present the Ether ~

Thanatos opened his eyes and looked back at the burnt figure floating before him. **"I pity you my friend. Why do you refuse to become a god?"**

The reaper just watched Thanatos with a calm unblinking eye. Then he faded away, leaving the god of death alone.

Thanatos shook his head and then looked around. The sea was calm and empty. **"I need to speak with Messiah once more."**

~ Vale airspace, Bullhead, Minako ~

Minako was riding alone in the first morning bullhead to Vale. She looked out the window as it carried her away from Beacon. The only place she'd seen any future for herself. It hurt thinking she'd been ousted by a technicality and someone else's decision. It made her blood boil.

Her mind was partially distracted as she watched a silly blonde dufus shrink in the distance until she couldn't make him out anymore. She sagged into her seat sighing. She looked out the window reviewing her memories of the team assignment ceremony.

~ 0 ~

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Well. Ms. Belladonna. You must decide who your partner will be. Ms. Arisato or Ms. Xiao Long. I would suggest you make your decision quickly so as to not cause undue stress to the one who will need to reapply next year."

He looked over his shoulder and noticed a few students placing bets already. "If you would. I'm sure the rest of the student body would like to applaud their final member." He said in a no nonsense tone with an inflection of disappointment.

The students who'd been exchanging money and bets shifted looking away in guilt. Having finished his reprimand he turned to face Blake while gesturing to Yang and Minako. The two girls looked at Ozpin with wide eyes.

Yang was terrified that she might get kicked out. She wouldn't be able to stay with Ruby and she would be stuck waiting until next year. A lot could happen in a year and she might have unforeseen obligations that would stop her from reapplying. Now call her selfish but she hoped Minako got the boot instead of her.

Minako was thinking along the same lines as Yang but with a little more reason and vindication.

" _This is ridiculous. Why does 'she' get to decide who stays? She got partnered with the disqualifier and she still gets to stay!"_ Her red eyes glanced at Yang as a fire built up in her belly. _"Stupid fucking bimbo. You should have gotten the relic! I wasn't able to because of that fucking nevermore. All the nutrients you get obviously went to your chest instead of your brain."_

Minako's eye's met Yang's. The anger and disappointment in them caused the brawler to flinch. The contempt burring in them made the guilt all the worse. Yang looked away and Minako's gaze drifted over to Blake. Any hope she had vanished when the girl avoided her eyes and turned away. _"I saved your precious partner too. That weak bastard would have bled out if it weren't for me!"_

Ozpin watched the three and grimaced having figured out how things would go. He walked over to Blake and stood in front of her. "Ms. Belladonna, we're all waiting."

Minako knew what was about to happen. It always turned out like this. No matter what for some reason if she didn't absolutely make the cut fate was determined to hang her. _"I'm always helping people and getting used. They all turn their backs on me."_

She tightened her hands in to fists. _"This isn't fair, I hate this. I hate everything."_ She took a deep breath trying to relax. _"It's always the same. Yang's going to get chosen and I'll be shit outta luck."_

She looked away from Yang, closing her eyes and sighed. When the anger left her she looked over at Blake along with the rest of the student body. The large auditorium was silent, watching the raven haired girl with baited breath.

Looking around Blake became uncomfortably aware of the fact all eyes were on her. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. She never liked the spotlight and the fact she held the potential futures of two people in her hands but had to crush one made her feel sick. _"I wish Minato were here to help me think this through. I don't wanna make a bad decision."_

She looked down closing in on herself trying to decide. Minako had saved Minato when he was bleeding out and she was definitely grateful to Minako for that but when they all rushed to save her added with when she'd jumped to save Yang shouldn't that have more than paid that dept.

Looking up her eyes met Minako's briefly but looked away when she felt like the girl was looking into her soul. Her gaze shifted to Yang and she frowned. Her little sister is here and I don't wanna tear them apart. She barely knew either of them and she'd missed both their encounter with the deathstalker and the nevermore by the time they reached the main level of the tower.

She closed her eyes and sighed. _"This is much harder than I could have thought. Everyone is watching and regardless of my choice I'll probably make an enemy by default."_ She swallowed the lump in her throat and released a breath while pointing at the blonde brawler. "I pick Yang, to be my partner." Her words were barely above a whisper but they were defining and absolute.

~ 0 ~

Yang's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe her luck. She'd gotten chosen over Minako and would be staying at beacon with Ruby. She ran over to Blake hugging her tight. "Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." Thanking her profusely She enveloped Blake in a tight hug as the cheers began.

 _"Ever since I ran into That guy last week my lucks been unbelievable. First my clothes, then the information from Junior and even being saved from that fall. Now this. I'll have to go visit him some time soon and thank him whether he understands or not."_

~ 0 ~

Minako looked away when the headmaster announced the composition of team RWBY led by Ruby Rose. She retreated in on herself and clapped absentmindedly drifting into her own thoughts as a numb feeling spread through her. She began going through her options. Now that she'd been rejected from the academy she had nowhere to go. She could feel herself smile as she lost herself to the numb feeling spreading through her. "There's nothing for me here. I'm all alone." She whispered to herself as the offer from her old acquaintance came to her.

 _"I have a long term job for you if you want it. If Beacon doesn't work out come find me."_

~ Bullhead ~

She came back to the present covering her face with her left hand. She bit her bottom lip in self loathing for letting herself get ousted like that. Blood ran across her tongue and she tasted the bitter flavor of rust. A strange thought crossed her mind. _"I forget just why I taste"._ The blood pooled in her mouth and she swallowed, a bitter smile forming across her lips against her will.

"Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile." She said quietly doubling over. Her head dropped on to her lap and her hands covered her face as hot tears ran down her face falling between her fingers, dripping to the floor. She thought back to the little party they threw before they went to sleep last night and her bottom lip quivered as a strange unfamiliar feeling twisted her stomach.

~ Beacon dorm commons ~

It was pretty late and raining on top of that. Finding a place to stay so late would be difficult so Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch had allowed her to stay the night so as to recover from initiation before she left.

They'd told her she could make use of the commons area by the dorms the firsts years were assigned and she had taken them up on their hospitality. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go anyways.

While she'd been setting up her bedroll on one of the plush sofas the members of teams RWBY and JNPR had come back from wherever they'd disappeared to. Judging by the snacks and junk food in their hands they must have raided the kitchens and a few vending machines.

~ 0 ~

Ruby jumped to the front of the group waving cheerfully. "Hey'a! We brought you some snacks. We thought we could have a small um." She looked uneasily from Minako to the others who shrugged.

The young heiress sighed pinching the bridge of her nose at her young leaders indecisiveness on the matter of what to call this. Standing tall she cleared her throat. Ruby smiled awkwardly and stepped back giving Weiss the floor.

"We believe you earned a place in Beacon. It's not your fault those elder grim showed up and ruined initiation. Besides you did save Ruby, Jaune and Ren. Life just isn't fair sometimes; so we decided to throw a seeing you off party as thanks for that and proving you belong here."

The others nodded while Nora cheered and Ruby rushed forward hugging her. "Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't be able to see Yang again if you hadn't caught me."

The whole thing made Minako feel unconformable. They were feeling betrayed just like she was. Or at least the heiress was. They felt like she did about the technicality and how bullshit it was. It just wasn't fair. The part that made her stomach churn though was that she'd manipulated almost all of them and they were going out of their way to make her feel better. She sighed and hugged Ruby back, a strange feeling making her smile.

A few minutes later she sat with some tea Ren had given her when she declined the soda and coffee that Ruby and Weiss had offered her. Looking down into the cup she could just make out the surface through the steam where she saw a thick stem floating. _"Ha. Am I really lucky? Or is this just some cruel joke?"_

" _Minako!"_ Her name was called and she looked up.

Ruby was walking over to her again and plopped down next to her on the love seat Minako was currently occupying. "You know Minako. I Kinda was sorta hoping we could stay friends. I mean you're so cool and your weapons awesome and you like weapons and weapon maintenance like me and and."

Ruby trailed off an awkward but chipper smile on her face. "I've never had a friend like you. I wanna stay in touch if that's okay."

Minako sighed, grinning bemusedly. _"What did I do to get this girl so hooked on our friendship."_ She laughed to herself. She Looked up at Ruby and smiled slightly. "Of course we can stay in touch Ruby. Who else is gonna school me on how to take care of Thorn."

Ruby Beamed and nodded profusely while getting back up and pulling out her scroll. "We'll be best friends forever."

Her childishness made Minako smile in amusement. It reminded her of herself when she first woke up in the hospital three years ago. It made her fear for the girls innocence. Life was tough and it had changed herself greatly.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and nodded at Ruby "We'll be friends as long as you want. It might be hard to stay in contact though." She said while nodding her head. "What with you being in Beacon and me not knowing what I'll be doing."

The young reaper nodded happily and pulled out a cookie smiling at Minako. "Don't sweat the small stuff. We can just call each other and set up dates." She said before she started munching away happily.

Minako looked from Ruby to the scroll in her hand and pulled out the one Ren had given her. She held it out and then a blue square appeared on both of their devices. They pressed them and their contact information was swapped.

After talking to Ruby for a few more minutes the young reaper wandered off to find more cookies while Minako's gaze drifted over everyone else present. Team JNPR had given

their condolences first even though they hadn't known her long which had made her laugh inside. The thing that surprised her was how they all thanked her again.

Nora had practically cracked her ribs while shouting about unfairness and stupid wizards. Then she started thanking her for saving _her_ Reny's life before explicitly stating he wasn't hers hers because they were together but not together together.

while she said all that, said boy explained to his partner that snapping Minako in half wasn't the best way to show gratitude. Nora had let go of her while grinning and apologizing while Ren had bowed. After that the hyperactive girl bounced off to get some punch. The Mistralian boy handed her his old scroll that him and Nora had used before coming to Vale. He'd even put the contact information for everyone on their team in it beforehand.

Ren bowed lightly and nodded to her. "I cleaned it out and set it to factory standards. I know It isn't much but I feel like this would be appropriate all things considered." He gave her a pat on the arm just as a crash was heard and he grimaced, his shoulders falling and his head tilting to one side. "I better go get Nora under control before she breaks something expensive."

Minako Watched Ren walk off to try and get Nora under control. She looked at the two with a confused expression and tilted her head. "Why would you give me this though, and why would we need to stay in contact?" She said to no one.

She looked down at the Scroll and noticed the note on the back. Turning it over she saw a crudely drawn sloth with a smiley face and a messy note.

 _"Well were friends now buddy. We have to stay in touch. Hope you love it!"_

Under it in much neater handwriting was another note.

" _Thanks for the save. If there's ever anything you need just ask and I'll see what Nora and I can do. Enjoy the party Minako. The good things in life are fleeting, so make the most of them."_

Minako pulled the scroll to her chest clutching it tightly as a genuine smile crept to her lips. What he said reminded her of the things Minato would tell her when she was feeling down. Her bottom lip quivered and a tear threatened to fall but she schooled her emotions as the Mistralian champion approached.

Pyrrha stopped in front of Minako bowing deeply before standing straight with her hands down in front of her, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you. Truly. I don't know what I would have done if Jaune had. If you hadn't." Pyrrha trailed off and then sighed. "Thank you for saving Jaune's life."

She looked over at the blonde knight and smiled comfortingly. "I barely know him but I couldn't ask for a better partner. And for that I'm eternally grateful to you." She said as the conversations she'd had with Jaune in the forest came to her. Where he'd yelled at her in anger, making her wake up to the hypocrite she was being.

Then her smile turned to one full of regret. There was no pity, just disappointment at the events. Pyrrha though it funny that she felt close to Minako despite never having actually spoken to her. There was something about her that felt familiar. She enjoyed being close to the girl for some strange reason.

They didn't say much to each other which didn't put Minako off. She understood that other people could have things they were worrying about, and Pyrrha looked like she was struggling with something. Nothing bad just, thought provoking.

"Is something wrong Pyrrha?" Minako asked feeling like the spartan was eyeing her to much. It was far from sexual or predatory. It felt possessive and protective. Like the other redhead was looking at a long lost friend or family member, trying to recognize them after changing so much.

Pyrrha tilted her head and looked at Minako with a curious look."Have we met before Minako?"

The question surprised her and threw her for a loop. Had they met before? It was impossible to know. She only remembered the last three years of her life so it was entirely possible. Despite knowing she had once been to the velvet room if she remembered correctly.

That still didn't tell her if she was from Remnant to begin with. She'd been found on the beaches of Vale and her clothes resembled ancient Mistralian make, similar to ones used in historical plays by traveling performers of families and enthusiasts. but no one had come for her when the authorities had been notified.

The sad truth might have been that she was a survivor of a ship attacked by grimm. Looking at Pyrrha she shrugged. "I have amnesia. The first fourteen years of my life are a blank. I only remember waking up in a hospital here in Vale. I'm sure I'm from Mistral though. We could have met before."

Pyrrha gasped at the revelation and hugged Minako. It was strange but there was a certain smell that Pyrrha gave of that made her feel content and relaxed.

Pyrrha had no idea what came over her and gently let go of Minako before apologizing. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space. Well I suppose I'll leave you to enjoy your party Minako." Pyrrha walked off and to her surprise She felt like she wouldn't have minded staying like that for just a little bit longer.

~ 0 ~

Jaune had been watching Minako as much as he could without seeming creepy ever since he'd woken up from his knock to the head during initiation. There was something about her that put him on edge. It was hard to pin down at first but after seeing her interact with the others and how she always seemed to say the right thing to make them like her, it'd become obvious. To him at least.

Growing up with seven sisters who were all about getting free stuff had made him privy to the way someone acted to get you to like them. Minako tried to hard. Funnily enough she didn't have much of a personality herself so it was much harder to tell be he saw it. She pretended to be friends with you and made you like her so she could get you on her side.

It made his blood boil. He didn't like it when his sisters did it for the simple fact that it was manipulation. He'd confronted them on it before and they'd all responded along the lines of.

" _If I'm not hurting them does it really matter if I'm manipulating them. They get a friend from me or more and I get what I want from them. All people are like that."_

That logic seemed wrong to him and he'd point out that it's wrong to manipulate people. It was the same thing as taking away their freedom to choose by warping their view of you.

His sisters would always call him sweet and immature when he argued with them. Saying he'd get taken advantage of, thinking like that. Little did they know he took all their lessons to heart. He acted like a bumbling idiot and eventually stopped asking them questions. He pretended not to see what they were doing. He liked his life and he loved his family. Sometimes you had to fake it till you make it.

Then low and behold when he ran away to come to Beacon he found most people were actually less conscious of others and how to manipulate them. All with the exception of two. Minato and Minako.

In his opinion Minato was far more mature. He manipulated people into thinking about their actions and not directly forcing them to change. Like he'd done to himself the first night and the morning after.

Minako on the other hand had straight up lied and rejected him in his entirety as a friend when she found she couldn't get what she wanted from him, whatever it was. She apparently forgot with all of the things that happened because she'd gone back to being nice to him and trying to get his gratitude for saving him.

Despite that she had his genuine gratitude. His mother had drilled it into his head that if someone saves you then you must be grateful, regardless of the kind of person they are. His mother was a huge believer in karma.

All of that was the reasoning behind why he wasn't sad at all that she had to go. He'd seen how nasty a fake relationship could get, courtesy of his oldest sisters. He didn't want his new friends to get torn apart because of someones selfishness.

Now that they were at the party he decided that he needed to confront Minako. He wasn't one to hold a grudge and it made him feel like dirt to think so poorly of someone but what was true was true. He hoped he could get her to at least try and change.

When he saw Pyrrha finish speaking with her he headed over. He couldn't exactly pin the emotion he was feeling but if he had to guess. It was disappointment. With her, his sisters, his family and the world. How could things that twist people and make them hurt others exist. It made him feel like he failed at something.

When he finally got to Minako he offered her his hand and she took it shaking firmly while looking into his cobalt eyes. "I really am grateful to you for saving me. If you hadn't." He trailed off rubbing his throat before shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"But anyways. Look, Minako." Jaune started moving his hand to rub the back of his head not exactly sure how to continue with this but he caught himself. He made a fist and pulled his hand back down. Sighing they looked into each others eyes. A near glowing pale crimson clashing with his deep cobalt. "I don't like you at all. And I'd say I'm sad to see you go but I'm not. I do think it isn't fair though." He added at the end guilt rising in his gut as he looked away.

It surprised Minako to find out that Jaune wasn't sad to see her go. He brought up how she'd treated him on their first day and the morning after, pointing out that what she did was worse than ignoring him and he didn't appreciate the fickle manipulative behavior.

" _Oh shit did I just fuck up!"_ Jaune thought to himself in a panic at the look on Minako's face. _"No if she feels uncomfortable then she knows she did something wrong."_

Minako felt her features shift slightly into an expression she wasn't familiar with. It felt like a pit had opened up in her gut. She began to feel a little paranoid and angry. No one had ever just said that to her. Especially since she could pretend to be what others needed to get their approval.

She opened her mouth to retort, and tell him what was on her mind wasn't exactly flattering. But Jaune held a hand up and shook his head in a disappointed way. He closed his eyes and sighed as his shoulders dropped. "Even if I don't like you I still consider you a friend."

Minako's eyes widened and her eyebrows quirked as she felt her mind reel slightly at the contradicting statement. "How can you not like me but still be my friend?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively while sending him a withering glare shifting her weight onto her left leg, her hip thrust out to the side accentuating her curves. It was a simple ploy to turn the situation on him.

She grinned slightly seeing Jaune blush as he followed the contours of her body _. "He's just like I thought he was. Selfish stupid and perverted. I'll just get the others to see him for that and he'll regret calling me out."_ His response shocked her though.

"Your beautiful Minako." He said with a flush trying hard to maintain eye contact but feeling exceedingly out of his depth.

"I won't deny that but… I can tell that you're not a good person." He said while giving her an uneasy yet firm stare as his confidence rose, but he faltered. He could see it in her eyes. That hurt after losing someone precious. It made him feel like crap for doing this to someone grieving, but that was no excuse to manipulate people."I can tell you lost someone important to you recently."

Memories of his great grandpa flashed through his mind. All the times they played or the stories. He was always closer to his pawpaw than anyone else. He was like a friend who never admitted to being his friend until the day he died.

Jaune felt a tear come to his eyes and rubbed it away, schooling his features taking a deep breath. "But no matter how close you were that doesn't give you the right to lash out because you got a bad deal."

Minako's mouth hung open slightly. She was partially in shock and couldn't believe how perceptive Jaune was. His personality didn't fit with his actions right now. _"Unless he's been pretending to be an idiot because he's out of his depth. He did come up with the strategies for taking out the death stalker and nevermore. Yet hat doesn't explain his incompetence with his weapon."_ Her mind was racing but stopped and she looked at him wide eyed at his next words.

"I get the feeling the person you lost was more important to you than anyone else. The way your acting says your probably blaming yourself too." Jaune held out a hand to Minako. "regardless of how you feel though I promise we'll be friends. Everyone needs someone to lean on, I'd want the same."

Minako's face flew through several emotions before she rested on disbelief mixed with annoyance and slapped Jaune's hand away. "I don't want your pity or understanding." She whispered in a dangerous tone. "And I don't need your support. I'll be okay on my own."

She turned to go and get a drink when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to glare at the blonde idiot again but her heart skipped a beat and her legs felt weak.

He was standing there, his head tilted a warm smile on his face and a carefree feeling to him. His aura seemed to swell and where his hand touched her shoulder she could feel a connection. It was warm and it washed away the pain she was feeling mentally.

"I guess we can't be friends. I'm sorry I'm just a bother. Maybe things are better this way. At least you'll have what you want right?" he said calmly.

Minako tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. She wanted him to stop. What he was saying was too close to what her Minato had said to her and it was tearing her apart inside. She reached out for him, images of Minato layering over Jaune's face in an uncanny resemblance.

Jaune's smile calmed but kept all its warmth. "After all it's not my place to judge. I just wish you'd opened up so I could be there for you. I might not like you because I don't approve of your behavior or what you did."

A disappointed look came over Jaune's face but it was clear to Minako that he was disappointed in himself for some reason. "So, since we can't be friends, I'll be yours whether you like it or not. So even if you don't want my help I'll be here for you and I'll do what I can."

Minako was holding Jaune's sleeve in a tight grip and her lips were quivering as a few tears ran down her face. She couldn't take anymore and slapped him. She turned around and took one step, the warm feeling of Jaune's aura leaving her. The stress and confusion about her situation returning. Before she got more than a couple steps away Jaune said one last thing.

"I just want you to be happy and to feel like you don't have to pretend. Thanks again for saving me… I'll return the favor some day and as many time as you need after that." He said while rubbing his cheek.

Minako's bangs covered her eyes and she took a deep breath swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thank you Jaune. After all… what are friends for."

Jaune smiled at those words and nodded responding In agreement."Yeah."

~ 0 ~

Jaune had impressed her with the maturity he handled the situation with. That on top of thanking her and showing true humility and appreciation. He'd definitely changed her view of him and she accepted she'd been wrong about him before. He had potential if that was how he really was.

Minako turned to look at Jaune and saw him talking with the rest of his team. He was holding his hands up and probably explaining the slap he'd received. Minako tilted her head giving him a look of appreciation before bowing.

Thinking about how Jaune acted she supposed she could try and speak with Yang and Blake. Getting up from her spot she found the busty blonde and sat down next to her in front of the large entertainment center.

They sat in silence watching the screen and not really paying attention to the channel. In her mind this moment had initially been a desire to tear Yang a new one and belittle her for being stupid. Her conversation with Jaune on top of the information that Yang rushed to save her made her change that plan. What happened was Salem's machinations after all. But in her mind, that didn't excuse Yang from falling to complete the appointed task.

She sighed leaning back into the couch as all the stress of the day escaped her. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the tear marks from her cheeks. She glanced over at Yang "Sorry for the awkward situation."

Yang flinched looking over at her former partner and opened her mouth to speak when Minako held up her hand and continued to speak.

"I'm still upset so don't try to apologize. I blame you for not getting the relic when you could but, I understand that things were crazy and you came as fast as you could to save me so I don't begrudge you. I'm just… disappointed." She finished with another sigh.

Yang looked down at her yellow stocking clad feet and hugged her knees close to her. She looked at the TV screen. "I didn't mean to let you down but I couldn't just abandon you. Id' do it again if it meant saving a friend. Just don't hate me for trying to look out for you. I promise I won't let it happen again. I'll do better."

Minako shook her head and stood up. Yang watched her and her eyes widened before a fist came flying at her smacking her right in the jaw. It was surprising how much power the slender girl had in her punch. It actually hurt.

Yang's eyes burned crimson her hair glowing. She jumped up to return the gesture but deflated when she saw the tears and frustration in Minako's eyes before the auburn haired girl looked away.

The expression was definitely not what Yang was expecting. A worried expression came to her face and she reached out to Minako. The girl tensed and clenched her fist before looking at Yang with disapproving look.

"Yang. Don't make promises you can't keep. Besides your obligation is to your team and your new partner now." She said while shaking her hand to get the feeling back. She turned away and went to get a drink but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "But just so you know I still consider you my partner, even if it was only for a few hours." Minako grinned. "You were pretty bad ass. Almost as good as me."

Yang rubbed her cheek processing what just transpired before she grinned and shouted. "Dream on knife girl. I was totally better than you! Did you see how I smashed that death stalkers face in!"

Everyone was watching and a few smiled at the camaraderie they were displaying despite the punch thrown not a minute ago. The hurt was still there and hard feelings remained but it seemed they were working through them. Circumstance was a bitch sometimes and they all knew it in one way or another.

After getting to the snacks Weiss and Ruby offered her different ones varying from sweat to creamy to bitter and salty. The short redhead trying to apologize for her teammate Blake who she didn't know very well. The snowy haired heiress had tried to shut the apologetic girl up before she caused another problem but Minako glanced over at the amber eyed girl who'd been given the burden of choosing Yang or herself.

Blake had overheard Ruby and made eye contact with Minako who wasn't exactly mad at her. More along the lines of envious, especially when she took in to account the blue haired Minato.

She felt angry not at Blake but how she had been favored by the supposed teacher or assistant, whatever he was. Considering she should have been disqualified she was receiving preferential treatment in her opinion. Regardless of the facts Minako came to the conclusion that Minato Arisato wasn't 'her' Minato. The little boy who had been her friend for the last year would have never betrayed her like this.

She kept her eyes on Blake and sighed before speaking to Weiss and Ruby loud enough for Blake to hear clearly. "It's not your fault Blake. Sometimes things happen and not everyone can win. If anyone's to blame it's Ozpin for making you choose between Yang and I."

Blake's eyes widened at the honesty in her voice and felt the same guilt from the auditorium coming back for putting Minako through that. She looked up and mouthed a thank you for understanding and giving her an out in Ozpin but she looked down when she realized just how Ozpin found out though. There were definitely mixed feelings about the situation.

Minako looked back at Ruby and Weiss apologizing for making them feel responsible, despite not knowing each other very well. Both Ruby and Weiss had expressions of happy disbelief at the turn of events. Ruby gave a thumbs up grinning while Weiss gave a curtsy before giving her a bottle of fire dust. The very one Blake had given back to her after it fell out of her case.

The two girls asked why she had a sudden change of heart. Considering she seemed ready to kill half an hour ago. Minako looked over at Jaune and smiled fondly, thinking back to her Minato and sighed. "A friend reminded me life hurts but just because it does, doesn't mean you can be self destructive. There's no point to giving up or making things worse."

She turned back to the two and held her hand out. "That's what friends are for right?"

Ruby shook her hand happily and nodded profusely in agreement. Weiss on the other hand looked at her hand and took it carefully, testing the word friend on her tongue. It was strange but a warm feeling spread through her body and she gave a firm shake. "Friends." The heiress said confidently.

~ Bullhead ~

Lifting her head she sighed again while staring off into nothing. I did grown everyone's social links so I guess that's an upside to it.

She rose her hand to her lips and rubbed her bottom lip where she'd bitten herself. Her thoughts wandering back to this morning all the way up to her final moments at Beacon. Her cheeks warmed up and her heart fluttered a little. As the event replayed in her minds eye.

~ Beacon dorm commons ~

It was 8:55 a.m. Minako just finished packing her bags and fixing the couch she slept on when there was a loud crash down the hall. She turned to face the hall connected to the commons while shouldering her pack. She slowly walked to the edge of the hall and looked around the corner just as Team RWBY dashed by. Weiss was leading followed by Ruby, Yang and finally Blake. They all passed her without so much as a hi but it didn't bother her. She would've prioritized class over saying bye to someone she barely knew even if they were a friend.

She turned to look down the hall again and saw team JNPR following close behind with Ren in the lead Nora hot on his heels but Pyrrha stopped to give her a smile and a pleasant farewell. They shared another hug which was awkward in the sense that there was nothing uncomfortable about it. While watching the spartan run down the hall she noticed there was one person missing.

There was a cough from behind her and she fought down the small grin that threatened to creep up her face. She put her hip out resting her right hand on her waist letting her bag drop to the ground when she turned around. Jaune was walking calmly down the hall coming to a stop in front of her. She rose an eyebrow and cocked her head giving him an appraising look. "Aren't you going to be late for class? You should probably hurry up."

Jaune waved his hand lazily and rubbed the back of his head in his nervous tick. "We've only got five minutes to be across campus. There's no way we'd make it." He took a breath, a carefree look coming to his face. "Besides I thought I'd walk you to the bullhead. You know?" He shrugged.

If it hadn't been for the conversation they had last night she would've thought he was trying to score brownie points or just kiss up to her. After everything that happened though it didn't make sense. He was a team leader and she'd been kicked out, so even seeing her off wouldn't guaranty him anything from her seeing as she'd be gone in a few minutes.

She folded her arms under her chest standing straighter, turning away from him slightly. "And why pray tell would you want to see me off?" She watched him from the corner of her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and rubbed the back of his head again. She grinned at his loss for words. "What? Did you expect me to just accept?" she said in a snide tone facing him again.

Jaune looked away while rubbing his neck his hand sliding down before he looked directly at her. "Look, I just wanted to see you off because I wanted to. No ulterior motive no deeper meaning." He said looking deep into her eyes trying to get his point across. He felt like she was attacking him and he was trying not to lash out at her for her remark because he was being thoughtful.

"I just wanted to be there for you so that the platform wouldn't be empty when you left." He said closing his eyes and sighing. "But if you don't want me to…" he trailed off.

Minako looked at Jaune with a slightly annoyed look. She didn't need anyone to be there for her, especially someone who didn't like her. She let out a breath letting her arms fall as she leaned back. "And why would I want you to see me off?" she asked in a flat tone with a blank expression that gave nothing away.

Jaune felt like he was being a bother like she'd said their first night in the auditorium. He looked away and then turned. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll just go. I hope I see you around Minako." He said in a melancholy tone.

~ Song - Issues - Julia Michaels ~

Minako watched him go but that pit in her stomach opened up again and she could have sworn she saw her Minato walking away. It pulled at her heart and she closed her eyes shaking her head. _"It's just Jaune, he's not Minato. He's just… just."_

She looked back up and saw him standing there facing away from her. His hands were clenched into fists.

"Minako, I really don't agree with the way you act and I'm not one to talk. I know how I acted yesterday and the day before but, I'm trying to be a good person and if you can't respect that then alright. But don't go patronizing me because I'm not acting the way you think I should."

He turned to look at her and his eyes widened. "Minako?"

She watched Jaune as he walked back to her and raised his hand.

"Why are you crying?"

Minako blinked and the tears blurred her vision. She had no idea why she was crying. She hadn't even noticed. Her head had been a mess since she'd killed Minato and the feelings she'd had building up just bubbled to the surface. She rubbed her eyes and froze when she felt Jaune's hand brush away the tears on her cheek.

She felt the same warmth as from last night and looked up at Jaune. He was looking down at her with a worried look. She enjoyed the nice feeling and the calming bliss that filled her head. The warm light pushed out the dark thoughts and made her feel comfortable.

Minako looked away with a forced annoyed look but left her cheek resting against his hand as she thought about what he asked. She didn't want to look weak in front of the dufus. She responded with a biting tone. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm frustrated with how much of an idiot you are. It's not like I'm sobbing or anything."

Jaune scowled and pulled his hand back. Feeling like an idiot. "Right. My bad." He said in a cold tone.

Minako flinched at his tone and instantly regretted what she said when the warm feeling left but she kept going and took a step away from Jaune. "Or maybe it's because you remind me of the person I lost that you so nicely pointed out last night."

Jaune recoiled and looked at Minako with a hurt expression.

She looked at him with an angry look but her expression quickly fell when she saw the look on his face. It was the same exact one that Minato had when he told her he let her down.

Jaune took a step back looking down and sighed before looking up at her, smiling a hurt yet warm smile. "I see. I apologize. I'll leave you alone then."

He turned to leave taking a few steps before he turned and broke into a run. Before he made the corner, he felt something heavy hit his back making him trip over his own legs at the impact. Looking to his right he saw Minako's bag. His eyes widened as he looked up at the girl now looming over him.

She looked down at him, her hands on her hips and a glare on her face as a tear fell down her cheek. "I thought you were going to see me off so the platform wouldn't be empty when I go."

Jaune looked at her in surprise and swallowed. "But I thought."

"Or are you going to leave me like everyone else?" She said cutting him off. Her cheeks were red and she had no idea what had come over her. She'd never felt like this before. Not in the three years she could remember being alive for. "Besides I thought you said I was your friend whether I liked it or not." She said leaning down poked his chest getting in so close their noses almost touched. "So wouldn't you come anyways?"

Jaune was dumbfounded and blinked a couple of times before he smiled shaking his head. He was confused but he had given his word. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you hanging." He said in his usual happy tone.

~ 0 ~

The two had walked in silence on their way to the docs for the most part. Both being confused as to what exactly was going on between them. Minako had avoided his gaze just walking beside him. While Jaune watched her in curiosity. It felt nice to have someone there and not be expected to say anything… just being there was enough.

When they reached the bullhead Jaune just stood there and looked at her but avoided eye contact. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or do but he felt like he had to say something. After a minute he looked up and finally met her gaze.

She was watching him intently and her head was tilted to the side a playful smirk on her face. "I know you said I was beautiful last night but am I really that attractive to you that you don't have anything to say?" She asked teasingly.

Jaune blushed looking away bashfully, rubbing the back of his head and stammering while trying to think of something to say. He definitely wasn't a lady's man.

He eventually gained control of his mouth and cleared his throat. "No, you're not. I mean you are. Very beautiful I mean. Argh. You're not like anyone I've ever seen." He sighed knowing he really looked like an idiot if Minako's amused expression was anything to go by.

He sighed and face palmed. "I'm gonna shut up now."

Minako smiled a genuine smile and shook her head. Laughing lightly. "It's okay Jaune. I was just teasing you."

Jaune laughed halfheartedly still covering his face. "Yeah. Thanks."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I'm going to guess you've never even kissed a girl then."

Jaune uncovered his face, his mouth opened, about to retort when he slumped and whined. "No, I haven't."

Minako's lips formed a smile. She had a selfish thought and figured she might as well act on it. _"If he's never kissed a girl this should up the social link… and he'll always remember me. For some reason I like that thought."_

She stepped up to Jaune and dropped her bag pulling his tie to level his face to hers. His eyes widened and she smiled a sultry smile. "Then let's make a memory together Jaune."

Their lips met and Jaune's mind exploded. He never thought his first kiss would be like that nor that it would be with a girl as beautiful as Minako. Her attitude could use some refining in his opinion but his mom had told him that the girls who made life interesting where the ones who threw you for a loop.

He agreed with his mom and fell in to the kiss, his arms wrapping around Minako's back pulling her close.

She smiled and moaned happily when his arms wrapped around her, the warm feeling of his aura spread and filled her head pushing out the dark thoughts making her dizzy from how liberating it felt. She ran her free hand up his neck and into his hair as her mind drifted off.

 _"What's gotten into me? I never would have done this before, but it feels right for some reason."_ She thought as the last of her coherent thoughts slipped away.

It was a couple minutes later that they separated. Both were out of breath and panting while looking into each others eyes. Minako smiled while resting her head against Jaune's chest as he rested his head on hers.

The two stepped apart with flushes to their cheeks. Minako laughed at the way Jaune looked. She'd messed his tie up and his hair was a complete mess.

Jaune was about to ask what was funny when Minako patted his hair down and fixed his tie. Before backing inside the bullhead. Her smile was becoming hard to keep up after she left Jaune's embrace, with all the negative thoughts and emotions that came trickling back.

She smiled and waved at him before letting him in on a little secret just before the bullhead doors closed. "That was my first kiss to. I hope it means as much to you as it does to me."

Jaune stared dumbfounded and open mouthed as the bullhead took off.

Minako was thinking about how that would secure him as a constant in her life and improve the social link. But something she hadn't expected was for the flutter in her heart and the warm feeling in her stomach to pull at her and make her want him to be there with her in the bullhead.

~ song end ~

~ 0 ~

She closed her eyes and felt the tears come again. "What the hell's wrong with me? I wish you were here you blonde dufus."

~ Authors notes ~

"Gasp" what's wrong with Minako. She's acting kinda funny… maybe absorbing Minato's innocence had an adverse side effects. Could the leech grim be the cause of her persistent dark thoughts? Was this all part of Salem's plan?

And Jaune would you consider yourself lucky or cursed. And whats up between Pyrrha and Minako. I guess only time will tell. Till next time.

~ 0 ~

Now just to reiterate, many characters will have multiple relationships if I can manage it. just because you get a couple of chapters that focus on one character over others does not mean anything. The social links are still developing.

~ 0 ~

Also, it was really hard to write for a crazy mentally warped girl so I wanted to get through the beginning part of her relationship to show how her mind works on a romantic level, a mess. It should be relatively smooth roads from here on out though, I promise.

Alright with Neo the only reason she's so self conscious about her mental state in the last couple chapters is because she's being put through the ringer emotionally and she's trying to figure out why she likes Minato. she's gained a grasp on that more or less now so she'll fall back to a more fluid personality in terms of her behavior.

all characters will become more self aware and have chapters devoted to their interactions with Minato when their social links are about to grow significantly.

~ 0 ~

So much was devoted to Neo right off the bat because she's the most unique character when you consider mental state. she needs to be handled differently than the rest of the cast or someone like Ozpin who's more on par with Minato's way of thinking. Also, she was the easiest to use to draw Minato into meeting Roman and Cinder early because she's not devoted to cinders cause she's pure in the way of being true to herself, "Lie, steal, cheat, and survive" with ice cream and sadism on the side.

~ 0 ~

Now normal interactions and non-social link related encounters will be less dramatic in terms of getting in the heads of other characters and becoming uncomfortable. The characters will just voice their thoughts and have little debates with themselves when interacting normally. No grand breakthroughs or self actualizing moments in day to day interactions.

The closer characters are to Minato and the higher the social link gets the "Healthier" and more "Mellow" the inner monologues and interaction will become.

~ 0 ~

Keep in mind Minato doesn't get emotionally invested easily. He does things at low cost high gain, minimum conflict and good synergy. That's why he used Neo's own emotions to help get in the right frame of mind. Another thing is that when he left her he told her **"I love you Neo, behave while I'm away."**

That was to make sure she stays well mannered as well as to satisfy her emotionally. He was manipulating her but doing so for her own mental health. Again, it comes down to his belief that if he knows how to manipulate you to become more constructive and grow while changing for the better, is it wrong to do so as long as your happy and you're better off.

The relationship itself isn't health. She's already realized that it hurts to be desired but not wanted. Remember when she started thinking, **Minato smiled inwardly to himself.**

~ 0 ~

All the social links will be following similar processes of him first questioning someone's actions or beliefs. Second they think on it and build a hypothesis or a question to ask him. Then that's followed by him responding in a way that will let them grow. He will act as emotional support and a person to sound ideas off of while giving advice but he is by no means a friendly person he's just being civil. Their social links will grow and eventually they will come to a new state of mind and reach a new resolve that can't be shaken.

His goal is to build everyone up for whatever is coming in their future and steer them away from self destructive tendencies. This in turn regains him the cooperation of his persona or the actual entities behind them.

He has to pull a Deus Ex Machina in the end but he wasn't given many restrictions in his bet so he doesn't know if that'll be the end of the overall conflict or if it'll be the end of his bet and the beginning of the hard part for them. So to be safe he's putting his faith in the people he chooses through the social link in hopes that if he leaves then they'll be strong on their own and wont stray. This was alluded to in his nightmare when he was dreaming of his past after earth and before remnant.

Earth will always have someone to take up the mantle of messiah it being in the personaverse and watched by Philemon. Remnant however is far enough away from gods and deities, thus being neutral ground more or less. The entity that holds jurisdiction over remnant decided to place the fate of the world in the peoples hands choosing to be a hands off god.

However over time other gods have come and gone each taking control of his world. This is why Makoto brought in Minato, to help rid his world of other gods that want to influence his world directly.

In Makoto's eyes he could care less which side is left he just wants things to move forward and gods stop that from happening. He wants people to control their own fates.

The reason Minato was a good person to bet in saving the world is because he doesn't judge or manipulate people to be anything specific. He believes the power to choose is absolute and refuses to take that from people.

~ 0 ~

Just to put this out there. I personally want Minato to hook up with Blake or Cinder. So no I'm not writing from the perspective _of "Oh yes I want Minato and Neo to hook up so I'll just do that because Neo's winning in the poll."_ It's as I explained earlier.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 3

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 3

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	10. Chapter 10

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Hope you enjoy the rewrite/ edit

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 10 ~

~ To be or not to be… ~

~ Ozpin's office ~

A large ornate clock with exposed gears and ornate golden leaf designs with a single winged motif on the side hung up on the wall opposite to the headmasters desk. It rested just over the archway separating the walk in area and elevator from the main office where a door would normally be. The Victorian styled clock ticked away with every passing second eventually drawing the attention of the two occupants in the room.

Looking at the large ornate clock the headmaster of Beacon academy rubbed his forehead and sighed. His shadow and trusted assistant Glynda Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose letting out an exasperated sigh as she turned to face her friend and mentor. "He's late." She said with annoyed impatience in the prim and proper way she'd mastered over years of teaching at Beacon.

She started tapping her foot and raised an eyebrow when Ozpin chuckled softly giving her an apologetic look. She was the kind of person who held etiquette and punctuality in high regard so people like like Qrow who had little self control and almost no regard for rules pissed her off. The young man she'd met before initiation yesterday hadn't struck her as the same kind of person but she was seriously starting to reconsider.

"He did say he was coming this afternoon, before evening correct?" Pulling out her scroll she checked the time to see if it was any different than Ozpin's ornate clock. 5:55 pm. Low and behold it wasn't. "He does realize it's past 5:00 p.m. correct. It's almost evening."

Ozpin nodded steepling his hands together while resting his elbows on the desk, propping his head up. "Yes Glynda, I'm sure he is aware of the time. I received a call from him just before you arrived. He said he had something holding him up most of the day and wasn't familiar with the area." He closed his eyes and smirked. "His lateness is expected. After all he's new to Vale."

The lights above the elevator door to his office lit up alerting the two that someone making their way up. Ozpin opened his eyes, his usual calm and pensive look coming over him while Glynda straightened up turning to face the elevator. "Despite your discomfort It appears he'll arrive within the time frame of afternoon.

Glynda sighed letting her shoulders drop. "So it would seem." She said in a frustrated tone she usually reserved for unruly students or Qrow. She decided to add a new category of people she hated, those who cut things exceedingly close.

Ozpin glanced at her and grinned slightly. In truth she only thought she hated people like that. In actuality without people like Qrow, and it would appear Minato as well, she would have less to do and no one to reprimand. Not to mention she wouldn't get her little breaks from work that she was always complaining about not getting. He chuckled, drawing her attention and getting an unimpressed look from the good witch. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head in good humor.

"So Glynda. Did you have time to look into our new friend like I asked?" A file was slapped onto his desk making him blink. He looked at the folder and then at Glynda in surprise. He hadn't expected her to find anything so soon.

"That was… rather fast." He said unenthusiastically Looking at the manila folder with a frown. The size of the file suggested that their new friend was quite the enigma. The headmaster sighed. "Is that all there is on him?"

Glynda nodded.

"Well it looks as though our friend is as much a wild card as he seems to be. Hard to believe someone so blunt and straight forward has so little on him."

Glynda pushed her glasses up nodding in agreement. "I found some reports in the news where the video feed from initiation had been broadcast. I still have no clue how that little problem occurred but some very influential people are looking into him as well. The display of him cutting down those grimm the way he did has caused a fair amount of rumors and speculation."

Ozpin grimaced closing his eyes. "And what are those rumors exactly?" He asked in a tired tone.

She glanced at the elevator noting it was about a fourth of the way up. "Well my contact in human resources and health records has no information on him. She also said that I was far from the first to ask."

Ozpin groaned quietly at the headache that was forming. "So I assume people are arguing over his ethnicity and loyalties?"

Nodding the blonde woman hummed. "Yes. My contact told me she overheard that the council are interested in him for the potential he has in defending Vale from grimm. A Semblance like the one he displayed would be a boon in large scale encounters or wall defense. We know next to nothing but the possibilities are astounding."

Ozpin let his hands relax as he leaned back in his chair. "It would be bad if someone like that began working for a kingdom. It would upset the balance of power. If he could do that multiple times without tiring and with the stamina and endurance he displayed he could protect an entire kingdom on his own with only minimal help in the form of turrets and soldiers to hold positions until he arrives."

Glynda stiffened at the idea. A one man army for grimm defense. Expanding the city and building new settlements like the failed Mt. Glen would suddenly become not only possible but easily doable. That kind of thing would be a threat to other kingdoms that couldn't expand. The conflict that could arise. "Oum…"

"Indeed." Ozpin said quietly. Sighing in consternation he grabbed his mug lifting it to his mouth and took a sip righting himself while fixing his expression just before the doors to the elevator dinged and opened up.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the average looking young man with blue hair that they had been waiting on. When he stepped out his slouched posture and lazy dispassionate expression Made Glynda feel offended. Not only was he acting as if he could care less where he was but he wasn't even dressed nicely.

It was apparent he hadn't even taken more than a couple minutes of the exceedingly long time he spent getting here on getting dressed. The hole in his turtle neck was obvious to see as well and it drew Glynda's attention instantly. "Minato with all the time you had you couldn't be bothered to at least try and dress well for a meeting?"

"Glynda."

She shot Ozpin a glance and the man simply rose two fingers to let her know to drop the subject.

She opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't think of anything to say. He had as good as told her to be quiet with his gesture. Straightening up she pulled her clipboard and scroll to her chest shooting a glare at Minato who looked right back at her.

Ozpin placed his mug down and sat up straight behind his desk with a small smile on his face. "Well welcome Mr. Arisato. I hope your night in Vale provided you what you needed to clear your mind."

Stepping into the elaborate clock tower that was Ozpin's office the young messiah glanced around the room. The setup filled him with a strong sense of dejavu. It reminded him of the velvet room. Especially with the way Ozpin sat, very similarly to Igor. That matched with the way Glynda stood next to him brought a small smirk to his face.

Walking up to the desk with a calm and slightly amused look on his face he Shrugged. "I wouldn't say I cleared my mind." He said with a small hint of ironic amusement before a serious look came over his eyes. "I did make a decision though."

Glynda glanced at Ozpin wondering what decision it was that Minato was referring to. Clearing her throat she gestured to the seat in front of Ozpin's desk. "If you would Mr. Arisato, the seat in front of you is there if you would like to take it."

Minato looked to Glynda and then down at the chair in front of it. Ozpin stirred from his musings and gestured to it as well. "Yes. That seat is for students but you may make use of it if you wish. We are all equals here, there is no need for you to remain standing if you don't want to."

Minato looked from Ozpin to the chair eyeing it. He noted that it was tall and thin made with a wire frame. There was a soft velvety blue cushion resting on the seat. The back was reminiscent of a harp with three legs. It was exactly like the one in the velvet room which made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity. He looked back up to meet Ozpin's gaze and shook his head. "No thank you."

Glynda rose an eyebrow and glared at Minato. He may have saved a couple students and she had thrown a rock at him yesterday in good natured competitive humor but she still didn't trust him. The fact he decided to stay standing and behind the chair was a sign he was cautious and still didn't trust them. Now why that was, remained to be seen.

Ozpin nodded and pushed back his chair standing up while grabbing his mug. "Very well. I hope you don't mind if I stand as well then?" He asked Minato in an indifferent tone, giving the vibe that the question was just a formality.

Minato smirked in amusement at the mans behavior. Was he really that scared after their little talk in front of the auditorium? His reason for not sitting didn't stem from distrust he just didn't wanna sit in the chair because it reminded him of Orpheus and his own persona hadn't responded to him since the day before yesterday.

Honestly It didn't matter to him how they felt about him he just needed to reestablish the social links and if Ozpin was the magician like Elizabeth had suggested then being on his good side was a must, for now.

He shrugged and leaned back putting his hands in his pockets. "It's not my office. I can't stop you."

Glynda's glare intensified. His rude behavior and punctuality or lack thereof was serious grating on her nerves.

Ozpin spoke, stopping her from doing anything that would upset Minato. The young man had made it abundantly clear that disrespect and emotions not kept in check were things he did not appreciate.

"Well Mr. Arisato I'm pleased to see you respect the idea of a time and a place to impose your will. Despite being a guest you are presently on private property on invitation."

Minato shrugged again. "You make it sound like a privilege. I never asked to be here."

Glynda looked away with a calm expression trying to hold her in her annoyance at the disrespect he was showing. Pushing up her glasses again she looked back at Minato and huffed. "Mr. Arisato it would be prudent of you to not make snide comments when you've been invited somewhere."

Minato took his hands out of his pockets bowing to Glynda and Ozpin. "My apologies. I don't mean any disrespect." He stood back up straight but there was a dangerous yet calm look in his eyes. "But I won't be talked to as if I should be grateful for things I didn't request. Assumptions are dangerous when you expect things of people you don't know."

Glynda's eyes narrowed as she made a quiet hmm. Ozpin and Glynda both accepted his rather unexpected apology but his implied threat and displeasure were nothing to take lightly.

He would be an invaluable asset to whomever he sided with and making an enemy out of him for something as stupid as holding him to their expectations was a disappointing thought. The headmaster expected him to stand his ground while the good witch had him pegged as a trouble maker. His obvious lack of respect for authority spoke of either a juvenile past or one where authority had betrayed him. With his intelligence either was a grim prospect.

He was either uncontrollable and dangerous or dangerous and unforgiving. Ozpin came to the conclusion that Minato's support would consist of specific requests and his loyalty would be to individuals not causes.

A rather annoying kind of person to handle for sure. Typically they were strong and sough after by kingdoms and companies alike. Arthur Watts was very similar at a younger age. His arrogance and ego had made him an easy target for those who appealed to it.

Ozpin cleared his throat and sipped from his mug to clear his mind before he acknowledged Minato again. "Well Minato. You don't mind if I call you by your first name do you? To save time and be done with formalities. You may call me Ozpin in return."

Depending on Minato's response there would be very different ways to handle the conversation.

Minato straightened up and tilted his head while considering Ozpin's request. Having grown up in Japan the idea was strange but his experience in other worlds and other people had shown that he was the odd man out in most circumstances. Looking at Ozpin he nodded. "Alright."

Ozpin smiled at the inch he gained as well as the knowledge that Minato wasn't egotistical and placed his mug on the desk. "Well Minato. I would like to know your thoughts on the proposal I gave you last night." He smiled a calm calculated smile. "About whether or not you will be joining the staff at Beacon. You did say you'd made a decision."

Minato sighed and leaned back. "I did come to a decision, yes. Don't think my being here is agreeing though. I don't know why you would offer me the job so I've decided to hear you out and give you my final answer before I leave."

Rubbing his chin Ozpin hummed, placing his hand on his cane directly in front of him while the other held his mug resting against his chest. "Well. In all honesty I was observing your interactions with my students and found your conversations quite intriguing. You offered them information and new ways to look at things without coercing them into any particular decision. I'm… impressed for lack of a better word."

Minato rolled his eyes slightly and shrugged a shoulder, giving an emotionless stare. "It's not my place to judge or tell them what to do. I was just correcting errors I saw and herd."

Glynda nodded in approval. It was her belief that teachers were meant to inform, train and nurture students not manipulate them or impress their own views on them. The world and their peers would do that. She could see why Ozpin had offered him a position but still didn't know what the position was exactly.

She had only just found out before he arrived that he'd been offered a job in the first place. Her initial thoughts had been to recruit him to help in the effort against Salem but it was obvious he couldn't be trusted with information like that yet. She trusted Ozpin however and didn't ask any questions.

Ozpin smiled knowing Glynda's silence on the matter was her trust in him. Her faith in him was a comforting thing, allies like her were few and far between.

"Well Minato, I would like to offer you a job as Beacon's counselor and psychology professor. Your apparent aptitude to make people question their actions and beliefs without alienating them is something the students here need. They will be mostly removed from society over their stay here and having someone they can go to for support as well as keep them grounded would be a boon to them.

Minato chuckled slightly, an amused look reaching his eyes. "Why would you need a school councilor if you don't already have one? This is a college isn't it?" He pointed out that if any students had or gained mental problems from going through something traumatic they should seek professional help. "I'm flattered but I don't posses a license nor a desire to help the emotionally distressed. The offer I'm sure would be a generous one with high pay but I have to decline the position."

His sound and logical refutation of the offer was starting to change Glynda's view of him. He obviously wasn't trying to infiltrate the school if he refused the opportunity and he shared her belief on the spirit of learning. The fact he didn't want to accept a job he felt unfit for was even more promising. However, his comment about not wanting to help the students made her pause.

Clearing her throat she faced the two men. "Well if he feels he isn't qualified to help students emotionally then I'm sure I could use him to help with the sparing combat classes. He's shown aptitude there and his friend was very generous in their description of his skills in the second letter we received this morning."

She smiled softly thinking about the spare time she'd have. "If he accepts I can focus more on my other duties as deputy head mistress." Her smile turned into a sickly sweet one as her gaze fell on Ozpin. "Not to mention actually being able to teach dust theory in detail as opposed to just reviewing affects, effects and proper usage." She said calmly while sending a quick glare at Ozpin who grinned sheepishly.

Minato considers her proposal for a second when a thought occurred to him. Looking up at Glynda he fixed her with a piercing gaze. "Why would they need combat practice when they hunt grimm? It's not like they would need to fight eachother?"

Thinking back to his time in Iwatodai he'd never fought his friends when they climbed Tartarus. They would go to weaker areas and farm, for lack of a better word, the weaker enemies to practice.

"You only need to fight other humans if you needed to learn how to overpower and beat them whatever that implies." He could understand sport and competition like Akahiko's boxing, Yukari's archery, Mitsuru's fencing and his own kendo but a college that focused on combat. It didn't sit well with. "I can understand sport but this is a school for hunters isn't it?"

Glynda opened her mouth to respond but she suddenly found she didn't exactly know how. His point was valid but they'd done it for so long. Thinking back she remembered reading something about just this topic in a history book. It covered things before the great war but she couldn't remember exactly what.

She closed her mouth and turned to Ozpin looking to him for answers. Minato looked at him with a steely gaze. As his eyes met Ozpin's he caught the glint of someone who had a secret. "Are these students hunters or soldiers?" he asked in a steady no nonsense tone.

Glynda scowled looking back over to Minato with an affronted look on her beautiful features. Slamming her riding crop on the desk she huffed in indignation. "How dare you insinuate that we're training our students to be a military force. The idea is preposterous. Not to mention illegal."

She'd heard some very dumb things as a teacher but a grown man accusing them of building and army or training one was something the council would accuse them of. She narrowed her eyes at the blue haired young man feeling much more suspicious of him now.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as well but stayed quiet. The accusation was one he'd heard before and was sure he'd hear again. Though the look in Minato's eyes whispered his disdain for such a practice as apposed to the threat to any power. It appeared that he worried for the students themselves not the power structure therin. A smile came to Ozpin's lips. _"So he isn't egotistical and he has compassion for others lives. We could use him."_

Minato's gaze never left Ozpin despite the death glare Goodwitch was sending him. He clenched his hands in his pockets at the smile on Ozpin's face. He could feel Thanatos' influence pushing him to wipe that look off his face, figuratively and literally.

Watching Minato carefully Ozpin responded in a calm tone, his smile never leaving. "I assure you Minato they are not and will not be soldiers unless they decide to be so after graduating or leaving for whatever reason."

Glynda smiled at Minato when she heard Ozpin's words. She couldn't believe that someone would accuse them of treason so brazenly.

Minato let his hands relax his posture becoming slouched like usual but the two teachers in the room couldn't shake the feeling that he was far from it. Their attention snapped back to his face when he began speaking again.

"With all due respect, do not underestimate my intelligence. Fire fighters are taught how to deal with criminals in case of emergencies but aren't trained to fight or subdue them. Their main function is fighting and putting out fires as well as disaster control. Much in the same way cops are trained to enforce laws and not fight wars. That's what soldiers are for. Etc etc."

His gaze shifted from Ozpin to Glynda and back. "Every group and organization is specialized in one thing or another. Anything past teamwork and self study is pointless Unless they are expected to do more than hunt grimm."

Minato's simple refutation and unasked question put Ozpin on edge. The fact that he was so young and came to such conclusions spoke volumes of experience. That Minato would assume things like that was a clear indication of his attention to detail and politics.

Glynda tightened her grip on her scroll and put a hand on her hip in indignation. "Hmph. Anyone could explain that if they payed attention to the world. You don't strike me as unlearned." She fixed a few strands of hair that had become displaced in her huff. "I don't see how but you seem to be unaware of the Vytal festival and how the students around remnant training to be hunters and huntresses compete to see who's the strongest, as well as to build better relations between our kingdoms."

Ozpin's eyes widened at Glynda's outburst. The only reason he would be asking if the student's were soldiers would be if he had no clue of the festival. The Idea was hard to believe but no at all impossible. He was sure Jaune Arc wasn't aware of it either.

Taking a breath he watched Minato closely. That bit of information could lead one with Minato's intelligence to a rather unflattering conclusion If he hadn't already known of it. The conclusion his train of thought had led him to at first was more accurate than not.

Minato's teeth ground audibly as he turned to face Glynda, a faint blue glow shining in his eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Students from different nations fighting to build relations. More like enmity."

Ozpin couldn't help but smirk behind his mug at the unintentional pun Minato made with the coliseum being called amity.

Glynda was about to retort but Minato continued his little exposition. "What you just described is the equivalent of a war game or proxy war. The countries who participate are simply testing each other and the students are mock soldiers in staged battles. What you said proves my initial point."

Glynda was left speechless and looked bewildered from Minato to Ozpin as the young man turned to leave.

Minato was annoyed. He wasn't in any position to judge them and he honestly didn't care about any plans they had but he couldn't stand liars. Thinking back to Ikutsuki his face scrunched in disgust, his fists clenching in his pockets before a dangerous and calm look came over his features.

Liars and monsters in positions of power. He hated authority figures. The angels and demons were no different. The heroes and their camaraderie were more attune to his indifferent personality of do or die, blood or glory, your fate is what you make it.

People being dragged into things they didn't understand, or they weren't informed correctly and the people who lied to them. He pitied them. Not everyone had a father like Mitsuru's who would scale Tartarus and fight to save her and her unsuspecting friends.

He stopped walking and turned back to look Ozpin in the eyes. He just wanted a straight honest answer. One where technicalities played no part. Even if he was right a monster in plane sight was better than a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Ozpin." Minato spoke calmly as he turned around to face the older man once again but with a dead look in his eyes. "Tell me. Why; and what are you using them for?"

That was it for Glynda. She'd had mixed thoughts on Minato but to question Ozpin like that and to accuse him of using the students was crossing the line. "How dare you! Ozpin would never!"

"That's enough Glynda."

Shocked, the deputy headmistress turned to look at her friend and ally. "What? But."

Ozpin just shook his head stepping forward pulling his chair out before taking a seat. "You aren't wrong Minato. Not for the most part. The students are being trained to fight for more than just the purpose of hunting grimm that much is true. Nor are you wrong about them being unknowing participants in a proxy war to maintain the unsteady peace between the four kingdoms."

Glynda's jaw dropped in shock.

"Minato, no. Mr. Arisato. I will not pretend to be doing the right thing nor am I deluded enough to believe there is such a thing as the greater good. We both know that it is but a false ideal we speak of to help ourselves sleep at night. I admit I am flawed in my actions but there is a reasons for them. Reasons I will not discus at the current moment but know they are there and that the other kingdoms are aware of them as well."

The man steepled his fingers and hid his frown behind his hands as he continued to hold Minato's gaze. "Certain sacrifices must be made and those who enlist in this line of work are made aware of the consequences of their chosen career path. Sadly many do not take the warnings to heart or hold a more fantastical and romanticized vision of being a huntsman or huntress."

Sighing Ozpin's gaze wavered as old memories surfaced and he felt his age for the first time in a very long while. "Despite that Mr. Arisato we must do what is necessary to protect those that cannot and will not protect themselves."

Minato's expression became one of unwilling admittance. He knew exactly what Ozpin meant. He had after all saved a world that had itself yearned for the fall. He had been recruited without truly knowing what he was going to be asked to sacrifice but he had non the less given it willingly despite his contempt and desire to watch it all burn. Closing his silver eyes he nodded. "I understand."

Glynda was stunned. She understood politics and war but the way Ozpin was talking it was crystal clear he didn't share everything with her. What's more is that this young man who seemed to be so against him was suddenly nodding in agreement and acknowledging the necessity for what they were doing.

A small amused smile spread across Minato's face as Ozpin admitted the facts. Man life was a bitch and he had the pleasure of living it not once but as many times as death saw fit to hold him here.

Ozpin leaned forward over his hands with a grim expression on his face. "There is currently an imbalance of power in the world both between the Kingdoms and in a less conventional sense. There are many things that are causing this struggle for control and those who would rather stand by and let things be are being forced to act in order to protect their ideals, country and countrymen."

Minato rose an eyebrow at that. He wasn't a stranger to war or shadow organizations . He walked back taking the originally offered seat. If Ozpin was willing to admit his actions and explain himself or at least the situation he would listen.

"At the moment there are several factors pushing once peaceful organization to commit dangerous, hostile and illegal actions. What was once organized crime is turning into a Mafia and terrorists are becoming shadow armies. The grimm are focusing in areas they never did before and as you saw for yourself, grimm old enough to be more ancient than recent history are appearing."

Ozpin sighed and rubbed his temples before taking a breath. "The fact that the Initiates were able to take out those grim is a circumstantial miracle. That deathstalker was nearly killed by the Nevermore and severely weakened. The feat was only possible due to that factor. Now a fully trained huntsman would not have had much problem if they were well equipped but that is not the situation we had on our hands."

Minato Looked to Glynda for any sign of conformation. He hadn't been in this world long and didn't exactly know what the standard was for hunters. The look and nod she gave him was enough for the moment though. He looked back to Ozpin who continued his train of thought.

"The one that had us worried was the Giant Nevermore. It was much to large about five times larger than the standard giant nevermore. It's appearance is unlikely at best to be a coincidence."

"After seeing you deal with those weaker grim the way you did and your stamina I wasn't worried for the students with you present but after seeing what it took to kill the creature I was… Unnerved. I would not have trouble killing the thing if I had been there but the damage necessary to kill it would take some time to dish out. The convenience of having two large stone buildings to drop on it isn't something that can be replicated."

Minato nodded conceding the fact that despite four of the eight almost dying and their seemingly surmountable odds the situation appeared to have been rigged in their favor through chance.

Leaning back in his chair Ozpin let out his breath and looked at the ceiling with a drained look on his face. "There is much going on that has me worried for the safety of the students and the kingdom. Call me a monster but they need to be able to defend themselves and the people as well as fight if the time comes."

Looking at Minato he fixed him with a steady look holding eye contact. Minato looked into the mans eyes, all he could take from his soul was a feeling of desperation and regret.

"Mr. Arisato, After seeing you deal with those weaker grim the way you did and your stamina I'm afraid you've drawn the attention of many people and this has caused political unrest and made waves in the world.

Ozpin closed his eyes and let his head hang slightly. His voice quiet. "I wish to mitigate as much damage as possible by adding you to the staff here where your political allegiance is neutral. So long as you remain a teacher here you will not be and cannot be forced to do anything you do not agree too. You will also be under the protection of myself and the remainder of the staff present here so long as they have your hand if needs be."

This drew Minato's attention. He didn't want to be tied down to this man nor his machinations but he disliked the idea of states and countries coming after him even more. Despite being the headmaster there was little Ozpin could truly force him to do making him the lesser of two evils for now. The idea of accepting the position was looking more and more inviting.

"Minato Arisato." Ozpin stood from his chair and bowed low to the blue haired messiah. "If you accept and assist in training the students for the inevitable I will allow you as many freedoms as I can permit. I can only give you until the end of the Vytal festival however which occurs three fourths of the way through the school year so about eight months. At that time I doubt I'll be able to keep the council of Vale from attempting to exploit you. Not without a substantial loss on my end."

A crooked smile spread across Minato's lips as he gave a quiet almost silent dark chuckled. _"This man is smart. Admit his actions and keep me close while I get used to being here with the deadline hanging over my head. He's hoping I'll become fond of the students or school and be willing to devote energy and time to his personal causes in exchange for any losses he'll take protecting me."_

Letting out a breath and sighing calmly Minato relaxed bowing to the two. "I'll take the position. Dog's love their beds after all."

Glynda quirked an eyebrow at him in puzzlement not understanding the last statement, and jumped almost falling over when Ozpin burst out laughing. _"What in the world… Do these two have a mental link or something, or did it truly go over my head? No couldn't be… could it?"_

Coughing and taking a deep breath Ozpin wiped the tear of amusement that had fallen down his cheek. _"Well he_ is _more astute in his observations than most that is for sure."_

Clapping his hands together and standing up Ozpin held out his right hand to the latest addition to his staff. "Welcome Minato, to Beacon. I expect you here 8 am. sharp for your first class with Goodwitch."

Leaning forward Minato nodded with his dark smile as he took Ozpin's outstretched hand. "I'll help train them but remember this. I want no part in their fight to protect their kingdom or for the fate of the world. I'll do my job and protect my students to the last but I will not go out of my way to assist them. I'll be a combat instructor no more, no less."

Glynda fixed Minato with a stern look gripping her scroll tightly while Ozpin sat back down. "Of course. I would never force someone to aid us when it goes against their beliefs and loyalties."

Minato nodded. "One last thing. I'd like a nice bonus for starting such short notice. Ten thousand sound about right if I might only be here for eight months out of twelve."

He knew how to get his moneys worth out of people like Ozpin. What they used to their advantage and to give you limits to get you to agree to their requests was as good as giving you a checklist of things you could use to extort them.

A few Minutes later all that remained in the officer was a stunned Goodwitch and a wary Ozpin. "Glynda."

"Yes sir?"

"Look into anything he does. I want to know where he goes, when he's on and off campus as well as who he talks to. I'm thinking he could be an invaluable addition to our… group."

Glynda's eyes widened and she pushed her glasses up when they started to slip due to the relaxed muscles in her shocked face. "But…Yes sir."

~ Beacon dining hall Team RWBY~

Team RWBY having just finished their dinner for the day were heading out for a little walk to help their food settle.

They were all feeling rather satisfied with their first day at Beacon. There were a few things that had happened like Decorating their room that lead to their almost being late and JNPR actually being late with Jaune missing first period all together.

Another was Weiss' angry disposition from failing to become team leader. It hadn't surfaced last night and it seemed to have fizzled out for the most part after she'd gone for a walk just before dinner.

One of the stranger things was Yang trying to keep a close eye on the team leader of JNPR. She watched him closely but not in the way someone would when interested and she'd sighed angrily more than once.

Ruby, thinking Yang was treating her like an immature kid mistook it as her sister judging her only friend still at Beacon other than her teammates. She though pulling the groups together during lunch and dinner would end it but she found she was wrong. Yang still eyed Jaune in that weird way.

Blake for the most part had indulged in the room decorating and her teams antics throughout the day when she didn't have her nose in a book and didn't seem to bothered by anything. They had all seen her staring out windows to the emerald forest more than a few times though.

While they walked passed the entrance hall out to the fountain Ruby prattled on about the size of the cookies that the cafeteria had to Blake who nodded, responding in hmms and uhuhs. All this while Weiss filed her nails trying not to look embarrassed at Yang's constant questioning about her day and the implications therin.

"So Weiss cream, where did you put it all huh?" the blonde brawler asked with a Cheshire grin as she poked the young heiress in the side making her jump.

Weiss groaned at the pain while swatting Yang's hand away glaring at her. "I swear Xiao Long, stop it or I swear I'll make you regret it during combat practice tomorrow."

The blonde just smirked taking a step to the side knowing it was an empty threat if not through intent then through means. The heiress was sore and wouldn't move more than strictly necessary. Still grinning Yang put her arms behind her head and walked with a swagger. "Well lets hope all that food you put away helps with the soreness by tomorrow or you won't even be able to beat Jaune."

This had been going on for the better part of the day but the food comment was a recent addition as was her bringing up Jaune. The boy was good with tactics and thought quick on his feet there was no dining that, but his skill in combat was left wanting. To think that he could beat her just because she was sore was a shiver inducing thought.

"As if Xiao Long!" She said louder than necessary while stamping her foot causing herself to flinch at the quick pain in her thigh and butt. "I may be sore but I use dust and glyphs to fight I could still take you on right now."

"Oh yeah." Yang said in a confrontational tone leaning in close to Weiss, their foreheads pushing against each other as they glared at one another.

Blake sighed and looked to Ruby who had a nervous look on her face. Being the team leader had put her in a position where sorting things out was expected to some degree and she so didn't like it. Rubbing her left arm she got the attention of the W and Y of RWBY by clearing her throat.

"So Weiss." Ruby looked at her partner curiously. "Why did you work out so much, and how did you eat all that food? You don't seem like you eat a lot." The redhead held her hand up horizontally next to her head with a friendly smile. "Especially since you're s."

Yang quickly slid over to Ruby and covered her mouth and pulling her hand down laughing nervously. "Since you're slim!" She blurted out trying to prevent another fight between the two. The arguing from earlier about team leaders was still fresh in Yang's mind. Although by dinner Weiss seemed to have sorted out whatever problem she'd had. Yang didn't wanna open up that door again if it had worked out so nicely.

Trying to change the topic from the food comments and the fact the heiress was short she decided to ask about her workout as well instead of just poking fun at her. "So Weiss what was up with the workout you did earlier? It's obviously new if you're so sore."

Weiss flushed slightly at that. She hated feeling inadequate. She'd seen Yang benching 3 times her weight without breaking a sweat which was almost as impressive as the loud ginger from team JNPR who could bench almost twice that.

She'd taken Minato's advice from the airship to heart and decided that today she would start the exercise and diet he'd recommended. During their free period she'd changed into yoga pants and a tank top to exercise while adding in the squats and push ups on top of her regular running and fencing exercises.

It had been a rather awkward experience once her arms refused to lift her small frame after the 100th push up. Everyone including the younger Ruby had asked if she was alright when she cursed and could barely get off the floor. She had no idea she lacked that much endurance. It was a wonder she hadn't worn herself out in combat before. She'd quickly found solace in the fact that she always finished her fights before she grew exhausted and berated herself for never pushing her limits before. The knowledge, pain and humiliation was welcome though if the conditioning payed off in the end.

After the issue with push ups she'd done around 400 squats as recommended for her slight frame to get a good workout from It. The fact everyone else tapped out at 200 to 300 hundred had lifted her spirits and boosted her ego but now she was regretting it. 6 hours later her legs felt stiff and her posture was straight from the soreness in her lower back, and her butt. Oum her butt felt tight and it hurt to sit or even lift her legs when walking.

She let out a small breath through her nose as she glared at Ruby and Yang knowing full well they were avoiding something. Her mind wandered slightly to her childhood where months at a time Winter had walked around like she was now and had started to grow in certain places like her thighs and butt. _"That lying. She was doing the same thing I'm doing now. Why did she tell me it was just her practicing proper etiquette."_

~General Ironwoods Air carrier, Atlas Fleet on their way to Vale ~

"With the display that we saw of said man we are to arrive much earlier than expected in order to establish contact with him and learn what we can about him. There is also another target that we were made aware of recently that."

Achoo!

The person speaking went silent and everyone in the meeting room turned to look at specialist Schnee.

Winter rubbed her nose and flushed in embarrassment at the looks she received. "Excuse me."

The soldiers present either snickered in amusement or sniffed in snooty indignation at the interruption.

Ironwood tried to keep the smile that spread across his face from growing to large as he eyed his right hand lieutenant colonel. "Nice to know your human like the rest of us specialist. That's the first time I've seen you do anything other than follow military protocol.

Looking away Winter cleared her throat. "Sorry sir, please continue."

~ 0 ~

A smile came over Weiss as a feeling of vindication washed over her. Shaking her head she looked over at the rest of team RWBY where even Blake was watching her, waiting for an explanation. She turned her head to the side and coughed into her hand mumbling something out.

Yang got a sly look on her face and leaned in with a suggestive look on her face. "Hmm. Did Weiss cream find a guy she likes and is working out to try and firm up for him?" The busty girls eyes shone in understanding of the food she ate as well. "Oh ho ho. You ate all that food to fill out didn't you."

Ruby blinked and blushed at the implication before looking at Weiss with an intrigued sparkle in her eyes. "Oh who is it? What's his weapon like?"

Blake's eyes widened as she looked at Ruby in shock before remembering the fifteen year old girl was a weapon fanatic and probably meant the question literally and not in a sexual manner. Sighing in relief Blake turned to Weiss with a curious gaze.

Weiss spluttered and stomped her foot in indignation at the conclusions Yang had come to. The first was wrong completely and the second while true in principle wasn't for anyone but herself."No Xiao Long. I don't like anyone here and I'm not trying to _'fill out'_ to impress anyone. A friend was kind enough to give me advice on building myself up to better take advantage of my fighting style. He also recommended a better diet to help speed up the gains for my effort." She said in a haughty attitude with her arms folded nose turned up.

"So there is a guy." All three girls said together.

Weiss blinked and facepalmed at the little slip. Damn her teammates for being so observant. It was a good thing but could they not use it to pry into her private life.

She looked at them from between her slender fingers and huffed. "Yes he's a guy. Is that a problem? I trust him to know what he was talking about considering he gave me the advice based off what someone he knew did to get stronger."

Blake tilted her head and put a hand on her hip. "So you know him well enough for him to tell you about his friends?"

Weiss thought back to the airship two days ago and made a nervous sound as she took a half a step back. "Well no we just met."

Ruby rubbed her head and looked at Weiss curiously. "So you just met him but your taking advice from him?"

The thought struck Weiss. They did just meet and not ten minutes later she was taking advice from him. Now she had badgered him for it but still, why did she take the advice?

Yang looked between the other three girls and rose an eyebrow before folding her arms under her breasts while leaning back. "So you just met some guy and took his advice?"

Weiss glared at Yang and poked her chest. "Mr. Arisato is not just some guy. He's a very mature and accomplished man."

The other three girls all had different reactions to that bit of info. Blake felt her stomach squeeze followed by annoyance at Weiss' defense of Minato. She had the same opinion but it felt strange that the Schnee heiress felt the same about him. He was her… her what? Blake shrunk in on herself slightly as she pondered that thought.

Ruby smiled. "Oh Minato! Yeah he's pretty cool." She looked over at Yang and grabbed her sisters arm. "He saved Yang After all so he's a friend in my book." A curious look came to the young reapers face as she pouted slightly in confusion. "I haven't seen him since last night though. I wonder where he is?"

Yang Grinned outwardly but she was debating that topic herself throughout the day. She was grateful to Minato for sure, and his personality was alright. Hell he didn't even oogle her once! But personally she had mixed feelings about him. Minato had been an interesting person to meet to say the least. She still had to talk to him about her change of heart in watching Jaune as well. Looking down at Ruby She ruffled her hair much to the girls dismay.

"Stop it Yang!" Ruby whined while stepping away, her hands slapping at Yang's.

The blond smiled softly and then took a deep breath. "Yeah, he's alright."

Weiss was caught off guard by their calm reactions but remembered that they'd all met before and worked together during initiation. She cleared her throat and threw her asymmetrical ponytail over her shoulder as a smug look came to her face. "See. He's a good man and it would do you well to heed his advice. He _is_ a fully trained hunter after all."

Blake, Ruby and Yang looked surprised at that. Yang stayed quiet but Ruby started jumping up and down asking about his weapon. A fully trained hunter had to have a bad ass one.

Weiss was about to respond when she realized she didn't know what his weapon was. "Um. Well…" She trailed off.

"His weapon is a straight Katana similar to a ninjato but much longer. A fairly impractical weapon but he uses it with a lot of skill." Blake said in that calm and simple tone she used to point out Weiss' family dealings two days ago.

Weiss and Ruby turned to look at Blake. With surprised looks. The younger girl rushed up to her and started shooting rapid fire questions about his weapon like the color, material weight and design. Blake tried to keep up answering as many as she could.

Weiss felt strange. She could feel jealousy starting to cloud her thoughts at the fact that Blake knew more about Minato than she did but there was a nagging in the back of her mind that asked her why she really cared.

Thinking about Minato made her stomach feel funny in a nervous way but she had sorted out her feelings and figured it wasn't love but admiration for the kind of person he appeared to be. He was a lot like what she wanted to be. She still had mixed feelings about him but it was becoming easier to not think about him in a way that made her heart race despite not knowing why.

Ever since the moment they spoke on the airship she'd felt drawn to him and her mind clouded up when she questioned him but the more time passed the clearer her thought process got when it came to him. He was a nice enough person and he was no nonsense in his approach to things as well as the fact he had good manners.

He was the kind of man her sister would be into if she had to guess but he wasn't her type. He reminded her to much of the men she met at functions minus the racism and self absorbed narcissism. She couldn't for the life of her understand where the jealousy was coming from. Her little outburst about Minato not just being some guy was even stranger in her mind. "Argh damn you Minato."

"What did I do?"

Just then all four girls stopped what they were doing and turned to see the blue haired man they were speaking about not three yards away standing next to the fountain. He had a calm disinterested look about him but in his defense she had just cursed him out loud.

Weiss's eyes widened and she could feel her heartbeat speed up slightly as her thoughts jumbled. Her mind was becoming hazy but not as much as yesterday. The comments that Blake had made about his weapon suddenly seemed much more relevant. She shook her head taking a breath trying to clear her mind. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Oh. Hey Minato!" Ruby greeted in a cheerful voice waving over to him happily. Her eyes became stars and she rushed up. "Can I see your sword!"

Minato turned to face them completely with his hands in his pockets and nodded to Ruby with a small smile. "Hello Ruby." He looked to the other three and bowed his head slightly. "Weiss, Yang, Blake."

Ruby grinned and struck a pose putting her hands on her hips. "I'm team leader." She said with confidence.

Minato turned his gaze back to her. "Congratulations." He said pulling up a long blue rectangular piece of wood and Ruby's eyes bugged out.

"Gimme!" She held her hands out looking at it reverently and he handed it to her with an amused smile. "Sure I'm coming back tomorrow so I'll pick it up then. Feel free to look at it in the mean time. I'd appreciate it if you cleaned it for me if you could though."

Ruby nodded absentmindedly as she drew the blade squealing at the beautiful metal that it was comprised of. She walked back grinning like an idiot as she examined it feeling the weight and what not.

Minato chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was so single minded it was refreshing. Looking to the others he straightened up. "Well if that's all I need to be going."

Weiss didn't say anything. She was trying to get her thoughts under control but Yang and Blake saw this as their opportunity to talk with him. Blake quickly walked to meet him followed closely by Yang with Weiss still feeling strange, followed at a more sedate pace with Ruby bringing up the rear swinging Minato's blade around making her own sound affects.

She looked at the others while playing around with Minato's sword feeling confused. She knew he was a good guy from what she'd seen and he seemed pretty cool especially if he was already a fully trained hunter. Not to mention he saved Yang and her partner Blake. He even let her hold on to his weapon for the night. Pretty dope in her opinion but, why the reactions? _"They didn't even say hello for crying out loud! And I'm the socially awkward one."_

~ 0 ~

Blake looked Minato in the eye taking in his calm expression and looked away while bowing her head slightly. "Thank you."

Minato tilted his head a little and shrugged. "For what?"

Blake's eyes widened as she looked up at Minato with confused eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. "For… For." She looked at Yang who just stared back puzzled and shrugged before her gaze went down to her school shoes a feeling of awkwardness blooming in her gut.

Blake understood why Yang looked away. It had to do with the way she got on the team. Blake thanking Minato had brought back the memories for the two of them and it was obvious Yang still felt upset about Minako.

Looking back to Minato She didn't know exactly how to say it in a way where he would accept her gratitude. More than likely he would wave it off as him doing his due diligence and her misunderstanding it as him watching out for her.

She smiled to herself and rubbed her neck where the bruise he'd given her yesterday was just starting to fade. Whether he admitted it or not, despite the moment when he attacked her, he'd watched out for her. Someone who didn't care would have taken a laissez-faire approach to the situation instead of getting involved themselves. Hell the first thing he did after coming to was apologize to her. Relaxing she looked into his eyes again and smiled warmly. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Minato rose an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting for a fraction of a second but Blake caught it. _"Thanks Minato for everything."_

Weiss looked between the two, that feeling from last night coming back but not as strong as before although a sudden spike of anger directed towards Blake made her close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

After Blake stepped back having finished her piece for now Yang stepped up with a grin plastered on her face trying to play off the seriousness of the meaning behind what she was about to say. "Hey Minato. I reconsidered the thing about baby siting for ya."

The other girls looked at Yang and then Minato in bewilderment. Ruby despite knowing about sex and babies was still a loveable, innocent and sheltered girl and took it at face value.

"Hey Yang you didn't tell me you were looking for work. You said after all the money you saved when that guy bought you those outfits last week you were set for a while." Looking from her sister to Minato she tapped her chin. "Is she going to go to your house to watch your kids on the weekends or something?"

Weiss and Blake jumped to different conclusions with the information they'd just gotten.

Blake being the deviant and closet pervert she was thought about something kinky to do with a single dad and a young beautiful babysitter. Though the idea of Yang and Minato together like that made her stomach twist and her chest ache. The thought both might be in a relationship put her on edge. They'd just met as well. When did they have time to start a relationship?

Weiss being slightly more logical and having grown up in the world of riches, mistresses, Lovers and questionable business due to her father along with being a healthy growing young woman came to a different conclusion. Although her train of thought consisted of sexual things as well it was more along the lines of a call girl if Ruby's statement about Yang having a man buy her expensive clothes was anything to go by.

Thinking more on it she didn't think it would be anything elicit if Yang mentioned it in front of all of them. Then again she probably forgot Ruby could snitch on her. She was torn between the idea that the relationship was strictly business or _business._

The other three girls all looked at yang with varying levels of surprise and mixed emotions. Yang's eyes widened in shock at her bad choice of words and Ruby's added comment. Holding her hands up in surrender at the looks she was getting she nearly freaked out. Just what were they thinking with the way that came out.

~ 0 ~

While watching the the girls Minato smirked at the irony in the situation. He chuckled at the questioning looks Yang was getting from her team mates closing his eyes in amusement.

The blond looked around frantically for an out and her eyes landed on Minato their eyes locking. She clapped her hands together in a pleading motion and mouthed _please help_. Deciding he shouldn't push his luck he figured it was a good idea to save her from the misunderstanding she caused.

"Thank you Yang. I appreciate you keeping an eye on Jaune. You're a classmate so watching him will be less stressful than a teacher hovering around him."

Ruby looked at Yang with a sudden look of understanding. "Oh so that's why you kept staring at Jaune. Makes sense. In a weird way." Suddenly Ruby gasped and turned to Minato. "Wait Minato. You're a teacher?"

He looked at the four of them with a deadpan expression. "Yes."

The four of them looked at him in surprise. Weiss could understand why a teacher might pose as a student for initiation given what they went through. Yang and Blake would have died without him. The condition of him teaming with you getting you removed from the roster was obvious as well now. He was basically a one way ticket on the easy train to pass initiation.

Blake's eyes lit up and her bow twitched slightly at the realization that he'd be closer to her than she had thought he would. If he were a teacher here then she could talk with him regularly.

Weiss Got an uncomfortable feeling. She respected him and she thought she liked him at least as a person but the way she felt about him when he was around and the way her head clouded up put her on edge. If he were staying to teach however then she could ask him about it latter.

Yang gave their blue haired friend a curious look wondering why he'd asked her to watch Jaune if he could satay so close to the guy. His explanation just a minute ago was contrary to his request yesterday but… _"oh."_ She thought suddenly with a smirk growing on her face as she winked at him. _"Thanks for the save pretty boy."_

Minato rolled his eyes at Yang's thoughts making her eyes widen in surprise. _"Did I say that out loud? No couldn't have. How did he?"_

Before Yang could finish her thoughts Ruby looked back at her sheathing Minato's blade holding it down by her side. "Yang. You're gonna be spying on Jaune? What for?" Ruby's comment dragged Weiss and Blake's attention back to her again.

Yang's eyes widened slightly and she waved a hand back and forth in front of her. "No no no, no way. Minato asked me to help keep an eye on him because he's…" She looked over at Minato with a pleading look begging for help.

He shrugged in response making Yang sigh in exasperation. "argh! Well lets just say he's a special case and Minato's gonna be watching him and I'm helping."

"A special case?" all the girls asked In different tones. Weiss thinking along the lines of his ability to strategies considering initiation. A mind like his was worth a lot if he enlisted in the military after Beacon or became a squad leader of trained hunters.

Blake on the other hand not having witnessed either was thinking more along the lines of special treatment.

Ruby was just confused. "Isn't special a different way of saying he needs help?"

Yang and the others blinked at Ruby's unintentional burn. Yang burst out laughing and almost fell over. "Wow Rubes, didn't know you had it in you. Now that was funny."

Weiss sighed looking away trying not to grin while Blake covered her mouth a pft sound escaping.

Ruby waved her arms around frantically. "No! That's not what I meant! That just slipped out!" But it was too late. Oh what would Jaune think if they told him about this?

Sighing Minato cleared his throat getting their attention. "It was interesting seeing you four again but I have things I need to get done in Vale before my first class tomorrow."

Yang caught the hint and put her hands on Ruby's shoulders marching her off. "Oh well nice seeing you again to professor. See ya in class tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder. Weiss seeing the blunt one of the group picking up on the hint quickly turned on her heel following the other two forgetting to ask him if they could speak more personally tomorrow.

Blake grabbed a fist full of her skirt resisting the urge to turn and follow her team. Despite not even a full day having gone by since they last met she could honestly admit to herself she missed Minato's company. She wanted to talk more with him about anything. She just wanted to hear his views and try to understand him. She honestly enjoyed their conversations, She thought they were fun.

"Minato I." She raised her head quickly and met his gaze, her words getting stuck in her throat. He had such a calm look on his face and his eyes. Those piercing silvery pools made her feel so insecure about herself.

Minato leaned back against the fountains edge watching her with a relaxed gaze. "I'm listening."

Blake swallowed and let out a breath straightening her posture. She scanned his features and brushed a hand through her side bangs wondering if the question she was about to ask him was rude or not. She was grateful to him without a doubt but still. "Why didn't you save us during initiation? From the get go I mean."

Minato watched Blake carefully taking note of her tense stance. He hadn't thought much about the events during initiation or anyone's actions except Minako's and Jaune's. They were the only two who seemed to have more going on with them conscious or not as far as strange and related events were concerned.

Shrugging he sighed and tilted his head lazily. "I did warn you and your classmates. I even told you to come up with a plan and not rush in."

Letting things play out was the way he usually lived life. Most people believed not caring and letting things happen was easy but on the contrary it takes an iron will to leave you're fate and life in the hands of others.

The memory of that night on the speeding train so long ago came to him. He'd been all to willing to let it crash killing Yukari, Junpei and himself. The only reason he tried to stop it was because Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei had screamed and begged for someone to stop it. Funnily enough despite their cries he'd been the one to act.

"But." Blake spoke and then paused dragging Minato out of his musings. He looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue.

"But even though you did warn us you didn't actually stop us from just rushing in. Things could have ended a lot worse than they did." She said, emphasizing her thoughts with her hands.

He nodded and looked Blake in the eyes. "You're right. Things could have been worse and all because you refused to listen to me."

He stood up and looked over in the direction that Yang and the others had gone. "I'm not saying I'm always right and I'm not your parent. You're an adult now you all need to learn to think with your heads and not depend on others to think for you."

He looked back at her and glared slightly. "I'm not some almighty figure for you to put your faith in." He looked down closing his eyes. _"Not yet anyways. And hopefully never."_

Blake's mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked down nodding. "but why didn't you help till the last second though?"

Minato opened his eyes, a small smirk on his lips that Blake missed. "You didn't ask." Was his reply. It was quick, dispassionate and cold.

Blake felt a little betrayed. It was true she was a young woman now, not some little kid. She couldn't blame others for her not listening but he was a teacher.

Her fists clenched and she grit her teeth as she looked up at him. That didn't excuse his meh attitude and clinical approach. "Why would we have to ask for help in a dangerous situation like that! It doesn't make any sense!" She shouted, anger bleeding through into her tone.

Minato hummed before looking at the sky with a shrug. "Blake, the worlds a mean and nasty place. It'll break you if your not strong enough. Do or die situations are common in the line of work you chose. If you plan on changing the world get used to having to ask for everything you want from now on. People are greedy, selfish and lazy by nature. No ones just going to give you what you want for free."

Blake was stunned. To think he would say that to her. Her! She grew up being discriminated against and he had the nerve to tell her she still had to fight and ask for what she should be given.

She didn't know why but his response pissed her off. She wanted to hit him so bad right now. Why was their conversation going downhill like this, she'd just wanted to spend more time getting to know him and enjoy a good conversation.

Thinking back on it the way he lectured her and criticized her actions during initiation was methodical and cold. Like a teacher grading a test. Then all the thing's he'd ever said to her came spilling back into her mind but one thing stood out.

" _ **Who is this we you speak of?"**_

She felt stupid. Never once had he'd actually said what their relationship was. They weren't friends if she had to take a guess. Partners was definitely out. He was a teacher but. Looking up at him she felt a tug in her chest and anger began to build up. She felt further from him than if they were just strangers. The way he deflected and used logic to stay away from emotional answers made him seem less human and more like a machine.

"You…" She trailed off quietly with clenched fists, her rage building up even more as she felt a strange swell of emotion. She Raised her right hand and slapped his calm looking face as hard as she could with a look of righteous fury in her eye's. "You bastard! You don't need a reason to help people!"

The emotions going through her mind were a jumble of disappointment and loss. It felt like someone she was close to had lied to her about everything. She wanted the Minato from initiation back. The one who berated her but tried to be nice. The one that jumped off the cliff without asking. The Minato that had willingly talked with her about getting equality for faunus.

~ 0 ~

Minato's head had been turned to the side from the force of the slap having not expected it. A red mark had formed on his cheek from the contact. The sensation of something trickling down his nose accompanied by the smell of rust made him pause. _"Huh. I need to keep reminding myself Thanatos only has nul slash."_

Reaching up he touched the blood from his nose and brought his hand down to look at it. A dark feeling of vindictiveness stirred in the back of his mind. He wiped the remainder of the blood with his sleeve before looking at Blake.

The look on her face wasn't one of anger like he'd seen before she slapped him but one of hurt and betrayal. Mitsuru's face layered over hers in his mind and he looked away with an ashamed look on his face. He remembered when he said those same words to Mitsuru during the thing with her _'fiance'._

Honestly he was torn. On one end he knew he was being a hypocrite but he was entitled to act how he wanted. He was ready and willing to accept the consequences for his actions. There was no higher power sitting in judgment of his actions. The people around you would punish you accordingly. He knew that all to well.

Looking back at Blake he decided to use this moment to his advantage. He was willing to grow the social links but romance was something he didn't want.

He put his hands in his pockets and stood up leaning in close to Blake. His nose just a couple centimeters from hers. Her amber eyes widened and she gulped. He had the same look in his eyes as when he choked her, they were cold and clear with that piercing, searching quality that made her feel exposed.

He spoke in a calm tone. "Blake. I'll tell you this once. If you ever hit me again outside of combat with the intent to make me feel pain, I'll make you hurt."

Blake shivered shrinking in on herself at his cold tone, staying quiet.

Staring into her eyes he saw that she was more afraid of the idea that he would start acting like he did in the forest than his actual threat. It didn't make much sense to him but it didn't really matter. She was cowed either way and hopefully now she would stop seeing him in a romantic light. He doubted even she knew yet but in his experience it was better to snuff out the candle before it grew into an inferno of emotions and memories.

He leaned back standing up straight figuring he could give her a more personalize answer to her question. Maybe it would fix her attitude towards him.

Thinking back to Neo he sighed mentally. He was going to have to make things clear to her that they weren't dating either. There were many types of love and manipulating people for their own health was one of them. Granted it led to them not wanting anything to do with you and being upset that you manipulated them but if done right they would be stronger and better for it. Most therapy worked the same way.

Sighing he closed his eyes slouching and scratched the side of his head. "If you want an easier to understand reason for why I didn't help then listen well. I'm not a hero. There's nothing but emptiness there. I refuse to play that role again."

He turned around walking off in the direction of the bullhead dock but he looked back at her over his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face. "Just because you built up an image of me and attached feelings to it doesn't make me responsible for living your expectations. You shouldn't trust everyone especially if they help you. After all." He turned back to face the bullheads. "I'm not even human."

His words hit her hard. She stumbled back a step and hugged herself. He'd called her out on her behavior and even pointed out without saying it that it was his betrayal of the image he represented in her mind that made her angry. He never had advertised himself as anything.

The last thing he said had caught her attention though. Being a faunus she understood the rejection and pain that came with being _different._ Or stripped of accomplishments. _"He must have been through a lot to see the world the way he does. But he's wrong. Faunus are human even if we're different."_

"Minato!" Blake's eyes were filled with conviction. She believed with all her mind and heart that it wasn't right for him to say he wasn't human. That was like accepting that faunus were less than people and no better than animals in her eyes.

Minato stopped and turned to face her. His expression unreadable. Blake clenched her fists tightly and took a few steps closer to him. Just because you feel like you're not human doesn't mean you should give up on it. That's just not right. Faunus are people too."

Her confidence grew with every word and soon enough she felt like she couldn't say anything wrong. "If faunus gave up the hope of equality because people refused to acknowledge us or treated us like animals then we would be no better than that. We strive for equality and a better future because it's worth it."

Minato despite the calm look on his face was mildly impressed by the conviction in her voice. Her drive and determination was something to behold. _"If only she didn't run from her problems."_ He thought with a bit of humor. _"If only life were so easy."_

He was about to make a comment about not needing a reason to give up either, that life was all about the choices you make not just the good ones or the ones to fight for your beliefs. After all his choices had gotten him the tittle of messiah at the cost of everything he held dear. A trade he would never make again. "I'll help my friends if I ever get any again, support them where I can so long as they ask. But never again will I play the hero."

Blake Stamped her foot and glared at him. "I thought you were a better person than that Minato! Was what you told me in the forest even true? If it is you definitely don't practice what you preach."

Blake deflated and looked at Minato in bewilderment when he started laughing. He looked her in the eyes. His silvery pools clashing with her honey ones. "I don't preach. I answered your questions. Just because I know the answer to a question or problem in life doesn't mean I have to follow it."

He ran his hand through his bangs laughing quietly as a crooked smile spread across his lips. Blake blushed at the look and his laugh made her shiver, It was like chocolate to the ears.

"Blake, I told you the most peaceful, long lasting and effective solution to your questions. Just because outcomes are similar or effective doesn't make them equal or right."

Putting his hands in his pockets he walked off leaving a stunned Blake. It took her a few seconds to process that.

Looking up she saw Minato halfway to the bullhead docks and shouted as loud as she could. "Minato! Just how does that even make any sense!"

Looking over his shoulder he gave a twisted smile that made her gasp in shock. The look on his face was something she remembered seeing on Adam when he'd made the leap from freedom fighting to terrorism.

"Honestly it isn't that complicated. For example, killing a serial killer will save lives. Regardless of who does it whether a law enforcement agent of some kind, a potential victim or by legal execution. No matter who does it it's still technically murder though. Does it really matter how it happened? I'll bet that you don't care or that you're wondering what that has to do with the topic."

Blake nodded slowly in response feeling confused.

Sighing Minato shrugged. "At the end of the day a life is taken? Expediency and repercussions are all that really matter in life. That's what the legal system is for."

Blake gave Minato a weird look. "But that doesn't change the fact that situation and factors exist in the real world that the law can't handle."

Minato tilted his head to the side his twisted smile becoming more pronounced making Blake feel uncomfortable as he nodded slightly in consent. "True. Although it doesn't really matter. The criminal is dead and the fact remains, someone killed him."

Shrugging Minato sighed. "In the end It's ideals and morals that give perspective. Nothing else. You'd feel better knowing you got rid of a killer but guilty if you're the one who did it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Laws and justice exist to make revenge and vindication seem noble. If you don't feel guilty for killing someone even a monster then you either aren't human or you're just like the person you ended."

Blake shook her head and rubbed her temples. He wasn't making much sense. "I still don't get It."

Minato looked up at the sky and tapped his foot a few times. "You're thinking about it to literally. It's not about the scenario itself but the concept and the principles. If the serial killer dies they lose. If they can cover up their crime to get off scot free then for all intents and purposes they're the winner. If you know they're the killer and that they'll continue doing so but you can't prove it then you lose, fair play."

Minato took a hand out of one of his pockets and gestured to Blake. "The question is will you stoop to their level to get 'justice' and if so are you any better?"

Blake felt her legs get weak and looked down at her hands feeling sick at the thoughts going through her mind. Memories of missions in the white fang. Looking at her hands she contemplated. "What's the point of becoming a huntress if I can only do so much to help? What's the point of trying so hard if they act outside of the law? How much good can I really do?"

A shadow fell over her and she looked up into Minato's eyes. He sighed shaking his head. "Blake, you're not wrong to wonder what the point of trying is when chaos exists." He gently patted her shoulder.

"That you try in the face of such adversity proves there's a point. The fact you're willing to struggle when the odds are against you, the lengths you're willing to go while staying true to yourself. That is Where you'll find the answer to my question."

Blake blinked a few times. Minato's constant changing lines of logic and topics were making her head spin. She was starting to think he wasn't mentally stable but his logical approach to things and persistence in trying to get her to think and understand concepts kept her intrigued but still undoubtedly confused. She felt like a kid trying to talk to adults again but he was willing to guide her through the thought process.

"If the point of something is in the struggle then what's the greater meaning to it?"

Minato's eyes widened in surprise. Even if she didn't know it yet her thought process was well on the way to finding the answer to her own question of what the point was.

Putting his hands back in his pockets he looked at her expectantly. "Tell me Blake, if you struggled and fought for something wouldn't you like to get a reward from it?"

Blake tilted her head and then rose an eyebrow. "Duh. Who wouldn't. Call me greedy but I wouldn't work so hard to just let everything slip by me without getting a prize." Then her eyes widened as her own words struck her. "That's the point of hunting down a killer just to let them go if they win by fair play?"

A strange glint appeared in Minato's eyes like he was expecting something from her. It made her feel giddy thinking that something she could figure out would make him so excited.

"Wait. You said fair play Right?" Minato nodded slowly. "But earlier you asked if I was willing to stoop to the level of the killer." Blake held her right elbow in her left hand while rubbing her chin. "So then I can do what I want to get where I want or need?"

Minato's smile faded and he sighed, his posture becoming more relaxed. She was so close but he supposed she'd need to think on everything more. "No. You need to think more along the lines of action than expedience and repercussions. The world favors those that act on it not react to it. The question is will you stoop to any level to get 'justice' and if so are you any better than the ones you claim to fight?"

Blake scowled and folded her arms a response coming on reflex. "Better is a relevant term, it's not a deciding factor. Expedience and repercussion aren't the neutral they're whats accepted because it keeps things clean. Like you said the end isn't the goal its the means you use to accomplish your task."

Blake blushed furiously and started stammering when Minato suddenly Started ruffling her hair. She almost freaked out when he touched her bow and her ears under it but he didn't mention anything.

"Blake never grow complacent and always question reality but never distrust it." Minato leaned next to her human ear and whispered. "Now I know you can find the answer."

Blake froze, her heart raced and the sheer excitement at whatever it was she was doing was making him act this way was making her giddy. She tried to figure out whatever this was by thinking back on everything he'd told her since they met.

The conversation about capitalism and choices. The questions and answer's about how to fix the problems of an unfair world. The lecture about getting the support of those you were against by promising future aid. The implications of keeping promises to maintain relations. Never acting unless asked or feeling obligated. Then it clicked. _**"Just because the answer is long lasting or effective doesn't make it right."**_

"To be or not to be isn't the question…" She looked up ant Minato. Her amber eyes getting lost in his silvery pools, a slight blue glow shining deep within them. His crooked smile made her feel all the more confidant. "But the answer." Her eye's widened remembering his self admitted wrongs in his actions but his denial of being sorry. He apologized for his actions but not the principle. "You. You are one strange man Minato."

With that she froze in surprise when he gave her a quick but not rushed hug. She wished he'd kept his arms around her but she had a feeling that would be asking to much. Actually she felt relaxed. She grinned and Minato smiled back but his expression slowly melted back into an emotionless mask again.

Just then there was a loud crack and Minato felt his other cheek stinging. He looked at Blake noticing her smug grin. "That's for being one confusing jackass. I don't care if you're a teacher you deserved that."

He couldn't bring himself to push her feelings away or retaliate at the moment. He didn't even make good on his earlier threat. He knew it would set a precedent of not going through with his punishments with her but he was to content with her success in figuring out the answer to his logic question that he figured she earned a few privileges.

Turning around he chuckled and walked off. Just before boarding the bullhead he turned to look at Blake and nodded. "I'm impressed Ms. Belladonna." Boarding the bullhead to the central station in Vale he saw the victorious smile spread across her lips before she turned around heading off to follow her teammates.

 **"** _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the High Priestess arcana."**_

After grabbing the velvety blue card and pocketing it he he pulled out the cards Ozpin had given him as part of his short notice bonus. He was sure his monthly pay would be much smaller and pulled a small amount aside thinking about what Roman had said about bringing extra money for their mutual friend.

He was almost 100% sure it was Neo. The amount of the icy treat he'd seen her put away in that petite body of her's was scary. He figured that with the location named three scoops, ice cream would definitely be on the menu. A couple hundred would cover it… probably. Hopefully."

He sighed as he lay back closing his eyes for the 45 minute ride to Vale. Looking down he frowned at the hole in his turtleneck. "I need to get new clothes too."

~ Authors notes ~

Alright that's a wrap for now. Till next time.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 3

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Unknown** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Unknown** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	11. Chapter 11

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Hope you enjoy the story.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 11 ~

~ How do you take you're coffee? Bitter, or sweet? ~

~ Vale Early in the morning~

Vales main terminal was busy. As it was every day. A group of people were waiting for the next Bullhead to High-Town and it was just about finished docking. When the safety lights went off and the protective rails dropped the doors to the bullhead slid open revealing a rather morose looking young woman. She shouldered a pack and stepped She looked around for a few seconds trying to get a feel for her surroundings.

When she first traveled to Vale She'd come from patch by fairy and the bullhead she just rode hadn't taken her to the docs at Vale national park that the airships she'd rode before had departed from. The main terminal she found herself in was unfamiliar and she had no idea where it was located in Vale.

She looked down at the clean gold lined tiles beneath her feet taking in the reflection of the girl she saw. A frown made it's way to her lips as the realization sank in. _"It doesn't really matter, after leaving signal I lost my student housing in the dorms. And as of this morning I have nowhere to call my own, not even a cardboard box."_

She closed her eyes shaking her head weakly shouldering her pack as a group of people quickly passed her boarding the bullhead she'd just gotten off of. She rose an eyebrow and looked back at it. The red letters on the rout indicator said it was headed for North Vale, Business District, High-Town.

"So not every bullhead leaving Beacon goes back there? Must be a security thing." Tightening the strap across her chest she gave a defeated sigh and turned to look for an exit.

~ 0 ~

"Most people would chalk it up to efficiency. Not an impressive observation but an astute one none the less, Ms. Arisato." A grim passive aggressive sounding mans voice spoke.

~ 0 ~

Minako whirled around trying to find the source of the voice, her eyes wide. Nobody should know who she was minus her classmates from Signal and a few people at Beacon.

Gripping the strap on her bag tightly a beautiful yet cruel smirk and amber eyes flashed through her mind. "And _her_."

Her eyes darted around the area quickly, trying to pinpoint the person who had spoken her name. She wasn't worried about being attacked but she didn't want anything to do with Cinder after she found out she worked for Salem. The bitch who manipulated her into killing her Minato.

She scanned over several men who could have been behind the voice but one by one they all either walked off or spoke, revealing their voices weren't a match to the one she'd just herd.

A few people excused themselves as they passed her to get to the Bullhead or from one end of the terminal to the other. A couple of them bumped into her and she started to freak out when she herd the voice speak again.

"Don't do anything to draw attention."

She backed up trying to get out of the crowd and stumbled into a man wearing a white button up shirt done up loosely with a pair of blue jeans and a green coat. The man caught her and gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of his head in a nervous tick. "Sorry I should've been watching where I was going, my bad." He said in a soft and innocent tone.

Minako stood up taking a step back. The mans eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color but his hair was a dark cold black color and his skin was kinda pale with an orange-ish yellow tone. She apologized hesitantly. "Sorry I was the one who bumped into you. I need to get going though."

After saying her piece she quickly walked off still looking for the guy who spoke earlier. Her eyes landed on a man standing by a nearby kiosk who had a newspaper in his hands. He was looking at her and then slowly looked back down at his paper as if he hadn't seen anything noteworthy.

He looked calm with an expressionless face. Minako narrowed her eyes and cautiously made her way over to him. When she was a couple meters away from him she glared. "What do you want?"

The man looked up from his paper. He looked at Minako folding his paper standing up straight. "What are you talking about?" He spoke in the same tone as the voice from before but a little more openly aggressive.

She stepped closer and got in his face. She wasn't afraid of the people Cinder hired. They were typically disposable people that tended to think themselves hotshot but they were all bark and no bite. Well except for Roman and his pint sized psycho bitch. There was also Adam, Emerald and Mercury but they were the exception and not the rule.

"Don't play with me. You called my name." She said in a cold tone, her hand slowly reaching for her weapon, Thorn.

The man shook his head and saw her reach for something. "Look girl. I never called your name. I don't even know you. I don't have time to deal with this, have a good day." The man walked off with an annoyed look on his face.

"Crazy lady."

She heard him say just before he was out of earshot. A few people who had been walking by stopped to watch which had cause a slight stop in foot traffic. The people who couldn't get by started complaining.

Minako looked around in surprise. People never acted like this on patch, it was strange. She easily noticed the dirty looks a few people sent her way as well as the apathetic people who had been inconvenienced rolling their eyes and checking their watches.

Backing up she tried looking for an exit and saw the man from before talking to a few security guards before he pointed at her and they looked over moving towards her.

If she got dragged in for questioning about the commotion she caused not only would she lose a couple precious hours to look for a place to stay but she'd more than likely get a ticket for disturbing the peace.

Tightening the strap of her pack she turned and ran, pushing through the crowd and almost falling once she got out. Just a few meters away she saw a side exit of the terminal. The yells of security was close behind her and she bolted.

As she turned the corner to the side exit she herd a few people shouting where she went and grit her teeth. "Nosey busybodies." She growled and looked around for a restroom, a window something before her eyes landed on a service exit for employees.

She jumped across the hall kicking the pressure handle to open the door and slipped out. She quickly turned around and threw he body against the door closing it just before she herd the sound of several security guards run by.

~ 0 ~

"I told you not to do anything to draw attention."

~ 0 ~

Minako's eyes widened and she whirled around to see the calm expression of the man in the green coat from earlier. His eyes were open now and she almost gasped at the cold dead looking dark blue eyes. They didn't fit his expression from earlier and his voice was completely different from the one he'd used to apologize to her.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Don't ask question. Follow me, Cinders waiting."

Minako was stunned. How did Cinder know she'd failed initiation? It wasn't possible. Not so soon anyways.

"How dose."

A scroll was shoved in her face making her pause. On the screen she could see two videos. One showed her and Yang teaming up and the second showed the pedestals from initiation. On the second video everyone ran by with Yang in the lead leaving behind the only remaining piece.

"This is how, and I said don't ask questions either. Now come."

Minako felt her anger rise at the fact that their initiation was recorded and obviously broadcast or leaked somehow. The second thing to cross her mind was that she didn't want to follow this man anywhere. Especially if he was working with or for anyone allied with Salem.

"No." She reached for Thorn and wrapped her hand around… nothing.

Her eyes widened when the man in front of her pulled Thorn out from his coat. "Looking for this? I took it when you backed up into me."

Minako glared at him and lunged for her weapon but he dodged back with ease. "Stop acting like a kid. Follow me and you can have it back."

"Give it to me. That's mine!" Minako was not in a good mood. After everything that happened since yesterday she'd had enough. "Give it back or I'll hurt you." Her eyes started glowing, her hair floating slightly as the area around them filled with energy. The sound of shattering glass filled the air and Orpheus came into being behind her.

A zipping sound quickly filled the air for a second before she felt something wrap around her neck and her eye's widened. The mans arm was outstretched and something glinted in the sunlight as she felt a pressure build up around her throat. If he though he could choke her before she could end him he had another thing coming. "Orpheu… agHHH!"

Her body went limp and her head felt all fuzzy. She fell to the ground seeing Orpheus fade away making her eyes widened in fear as the man walked over to her with a red glow in his pupils.

"Good kids don't get to have their toys back."

Minako groaned and spat at the man. "Fuck… you."

The man grimaced and slapped her so hard her head slammed against the concrete. It happened to fast she didn't have time to react and bring her aura up. Her nose was bleeding and the taste of rust told her her one or both of her lips were busted too.

The man grabbed her chin pulling her head up to his and she could feel electricity running through her body keeping her paralyzed.

"Minako. I'll tell you this once. I'm a kind person and I try to be civil with my targets. If I'm hurting you or being an asshole to you, you need to ask yourself why."

"This." He held her weapon in his other hand and wiggled it a bit drawing her attention to it. "Was payed for by Cinder. Now if you don't decide to follow me she want's it back. Understood?"

Minako's eyes widened. She didn't want to lose Thorn. It was one of the only things she owned that was of any value to her. This man could take anything but that or her scroll. Letting her head drop she nodded.

"Good." He let go of her and stood up taking the wire from around her neck before walking a few steps away.

The feeling in her body returned and her mind cleared a bit but it was still fuzzy. She rubbed her throat looking up at the man with a hate filled glare.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you try being cute again then I've been instructed to break your weapon in front of you and then have it melted down." He said coolly while looking down on her. "And if you attack me again." That blood red light began glowing in his pupils again and electricity began coalescing in his free hand. "I'll kill you."

Getting up Minako tried to focus but her head just wouldn't clear. There was no chance of her summoning a persona right now. Even if she could Cinder wanted her and she knew what the woman would do to find someone and have them dragged in front of her.

"Fine. But, who are you."

The mans expression relaxed as a small amused smile crawled across his lips as he watched her. "Your new teacher."

~ Vale Evening ~

It was getting into the early hours of the evening with Minato finding himself walking along a very clean sidewalk with tall expensive looking buildings lining both sides of the freshly redone road.

He sighed for probably the thousandth time since getting to Vale. The reason was the looks he received from almost everyone passing by him. He wasn't anywhere near as narcissistic to believe the looks were of attraction or admiration. His lack of a coat on a cool evening and a sweater with a hole in it was evidence enough that the fancily dressed people around him were judging him and finding his appearance wanting.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I leave my coat with Neo? I left it with her so she wouldn't freak out or try to follow me but now… I hate looking badly dressed."

Just then he heard a store caller asking people to come in and view their new limited time fall selection of clothes, something about them being straight from some famous designers and hand picked by the owners.

Looking up he saw a young woman with dark brown hair and bunny ears standing in front of the store with fliers. She was offering them to everyone that passed by with most taking them while a very small number gave her dirty looks.

"Filthy faunus. Can't they just stay on Menagerie." someone muttered while walking by Minato, shooting a dirty look at the girl.

He watched the person for a second before his gaze returned to the girl who now had a hurt expression on her face, her rabbit ears drooping like a sad bunny's would. Had she heard?

A look of understanding came to his features. The girls ears were real, like the girl with dog ears he'd seen before initiation. He also realized that Blake must have thought he was a faunus when he said he wasn't human. Her reaction made much more sense now too especially if she herself was a faunus as well.

He noticed the girl looking at him and he reached up to mess with the hole in his shirt. They held eachothers gazes for a few seconds before the girl gasped and looked down at her feet having realized he was actually staring back.

He chuckled at her timidity and looked up at the Large building behind her. It said Schnee Appeal W&W in fancy thin white neon. He took note of the clothes filling the windows on every floor and whistled in a low tone. "Well I guess this would be a good place to get some new clothes."

He made his way across the sparsely populated road and passed the few people walking along the sidewalk. As he came up to the girl with bunny ears he held a hand out. "May I have one of those fliers."

~ 0 ~

Velvet blushed in embarrassment at having been caught staring at the man across the street and looked down at the suddenly very interesting ground. She flinched and shrank in on herself as the sound of footsteps grew louder, or more so footsteps from the direction that man had been standing in.

She hoped it wasn't another racist trying to start something. It would be the third time this month. She looked up when she saw a pair of nice looking black shoes across from her's.

Standing in front of her was the blue haired man with his right hand held out, giving her a calm look that gave away no emotion or intention. He asked for a flier and she gently offered him one of the fliers in her arms. A warm smile spread across his features as he slowly took it.

"Thank you."

She flushed slightly at his simple thanks and looked away. _"He has a handsome smile."_

"These look nice. The fall selection is limited to only a few outfits and only one of each kind. Is that right?"

His words brought her attention back to situation at hand which was her working the street caller position while handing out fliers. He was an interested customer she'd attracted which was honestly a first in her entire two years working at Schnee Appeal.

Looking at him she felt the urge to look at his chest or more specifically the hole in his shirt. "Yes that's correct. I'm sure we have something to replace you're shirt sir."

Her face screwed up and her nose wiggled cutely like a bunnies. _"Why did I say that?"_

She looked up from his chest to his face worried he'd be upset that she commented about his shirt like that. To her surprise he was was giving her a relived look and nodded. "I hope that's the case. I'm in a bit of a hurry and I'd like something nice."

She squirmed uncomfortably and looked down again. He seemed like a nice person and he was the first to not look at her funny when she wasn't wearing her beret. It felt nice to know that at least one person in Vale wasn't going to gawk or act racist.

~ 0 ~

In JNPR's dorm room Jaune sneezed while reading about the faunus rights movement.

"Bless you Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile while rubbing his nose. He had a thought and wondered why people were so racist towards faunus but not towards eachother and decided to ask Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Yes Jaune?"

Ren and Nora looked up from their books and watched their two teammates curiously.

"Why are people so racist towards Faunus. I mean they come in just as much variety as non faunus yet no one seems to be racist towards people from different kingdoms with different skin color or features."

Pyrrha just gave Jaune a friendly smile and tilted her head. "What?"

Jaune tried to repeat himself but a pillow flew at him hitting him in the face, knocking him over. He yelped as he hit the floor and looked up over the edge of his bed at Nora who just whistled while doodling on her textbook.

"What was…" He trailed off looking over at Ren who stood up and left.

"Not touching that with a ten foot pole." The green clad boy said before leaving the room.

Jaune scratched his head. "Huh?" He looked back at Pyrrha who'd put in some ear buds and had her scroll on a music app.

"Guys, seriously what the hell! Why aren't we racist towards people with different skin color or ethnicity?"

~ 0 ~

Minato suddenly sneezed and got a feeling that world peace had gotten dangerously close to taking a step backwards.

~ 0 ~

"Bless you love." Velvet said offering Minato a fancy looking tissue from her pocket.

Minato took it and rubbed his nose. "Thank you Ms…" He looked down at her chest and saw her name-tag. "Velvet."

Velvet waved a hand in front of her and started rambling. "No. No need to thank me Mr. I'm just doing what us employees are expected to do. I didn't really do anything special it's just a tissue and I mean I can get another they're just up past the."

Minato took the flier in his hand and gently slapped it down on her flushed face. "You're rambling, calm down I'm just offering my gratitude so just shut up and accept it. Alright?"

~ 0 ~

Velvet's view of the man returned as he moved the flier from her face. She couldn't explain why but she felt relaxed and the small half smile he wore made her feel like she'd done something good.

She tilted her head, her body returning to the way it had been before he'd walked over. "Alright love. I'm just not used to people praising me. She gestured to her ears awkwardly and chuckled nervously, giving him a smile that just screamed nervous.

Minato quirked a brow and reached into his pocket pulling out a few Lien cards and handed her L50.00. "Thank you for the flier and the tissue. In my opinion you're employee of the month material."

The man walked by her and headed for the doors to the clothing store.

"Wait!" She flushed at her loud tone and rubbed the back of her calve with her foot. "Sorry I just, it's just that. Um well. I never caught you're name Mr?"

"Arisato. Mr. Arisato."

"Mr. Arisato." She said happily. "I hope you find what you're looking for here at Schnee Appeal W&W."

She bowed and closed her eyes in respect. She honestly didn't know why she was doing it. But then she felt something touch here faunus ears and jumped up.

The blue haired man was bowing to her as well but not as low. He straightened up and smiled at her. "I approve of your behavior and I'm impressed you know a custom like that Velvet."

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head while closing her eyes. A sense of pride and respect filling her chest boosting her confidence. "Thank you!"

But she received no response. She opened her eyes and saw the man already walking into the store while waving over his shoulder.

Maybe there were good people still left in the world. Not the heroes that you see like cops and hunters or nice guys that helped elderly people.

She tilted her head in a satisfaction at her most recent interaction.

But genuine nice people that were nice because it just came easily and not because it was seen as right. Someone who would ignore the details and focus on the bigger picture, and in a way help fix all the small problems.

A kind soul. A Messiah her mother called people like that.

The blue haired man sniffed, stifling a sneeze and rubbed his nose in the distance making her giggle.

~ 0 ~

Jaune sneezed again this time getting snot on his text book. "Aw come on!"

~ 0 ~

Minato smirked as he fingered the new blue card in his pocket. He thought about the brown haired girl with bunny ears he'd just met. "Velvet."

"The magician huh? To think I believed that Ozpin was the magician. That means Elizabeth's comment in her instruction when I first got here about him being a wizard was either far less accurate or even more so than I gave her credit for."

He let the card go and it faded as the energy flowed into the sea of his soul. "So Ozpin, what kind of a wizard are you?"

~ 0 ~

A Very bored Coco Adel was standing behind the front counter her posture not exactly something that a manager would be proud of and what she was doing even less so. Good thing she was the regional manager.

She yawned in a very unladylike way, her mouth wide open and her back arched, her breasts pushed out and arms spread wide.

Crack. "Ooh right there." She groaned softly at the pop in her back as she reached back to massage the spot her bra strap was pressing against. Looking down she grabbed her breasts and lifted them a bit. "I swear I just bought this bra last month and it's already wearing."

She sighed leaning forward over the counter and looked back down at her copy of Womens indulgence Vale edition. this weeks issue was focused on the newest fall trends as well as giving tips on how to match certain summer styles with early fall selections.

There was a bonus section with a few very yummy looking men dressed in things from contemporary fall clothes and street attire to the ever sexy suites and professional clothes. Her lips formed a smug smile as her eyes landed on a picture of a man with the Schnee Appeal stamp of approval.

The man was tall with cold jet black hair, serious dark blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a simple yet alluring smile on his face that matched with his calm expression would make any woman wonder what he was thinking.

The smug smile she wore however was due to the fact that the man was a customer she'd outfitted herself. The subtext near his picture said the photo was taken three days ago just before the magazine was released. He'd been photoed at the last concert of Weiss Schnee herself and had been a guest of honor.

She shuddered thinking what he'd have looked like in the clothes he'd originally brought to the counter but a thought occurred to her.

"Wait did he use me to get a better suit for less by getting bad things on purpose? That slick fucker." She mused quietly to herself.

"Excuse me?"

Coco looked up and quickly closed the magazine standing up straight. A Customer had walked in while she'd been preoccupied. He looked like one of those princes or pretty boys in an anime only he lacked that charming smug look. His long messy blue hair almost completely covered his right eye, both of which were a cool silvery color with a tint of blue.

Her gaze panned down his body taking in the clothes he wore. He had on some black slacks and black dress shoes that she'd never seen before. His shirt was well made and she had to admit the stitching was superb but dear Oum she couldn't stop staring at that hole in it.

"What the hell did you do to that shirt!" She yelled.

Minato blinked and reached up to pat the hole while looking down at it before giving her a deadpan look. "Would you believe me if I said someone stabbed me through the heart last night?"

The girl whose name-tag read Coco matched his expression. "Are you retarded?"

Minato shrugged. "I tried."

The unimpressed look on Coco's face made him sweat drop. He held up the flier he'd gotten from Velvet and handed it over pointing at the suit designed by a one Ms. Adel. "I'm interested in buying this one. I need something to replace my ruined suit and… lost jacket. I like that one a lot and I'm willing to pay full price for it in cash tonight."

Coco's jaw dropped slightly at the suit he'd pointed to. It was the one she'd spent almost all her free time designing last summer. She'd pored her heart into it and felt like it couldn't be any better.

She'd finally gotten it finished and turned it in just in time for the Fall selection. She'd made it in just barely and her suit was going to be given a chance. It had been the happiest day of her life until she'd gotten a call from the Schnee Appeal headquarters. The CEO herself had only accepted it due to one of the owners Winter Schnee liking it.

The CEO had told her that it would be be added for that reason alone, that despite its design she had no backer, no company, and no means for mass production. The suit they would be selling was one of 10 that they would replicate with her original being sold at the store she managed.

If they didn't sell at least one in the first week then it would be removed and all of her future designs would be rejected until she had a backer and means of mass production.

This man had good taste, and judging by the clothes he wore, despite the state of the shirt, were very well made and she was sure the missing jacket was stolen if it fit with the rest of the outfit.

The fact he picked her suit from the flier with less expensive and better known designers also depicted on it made her chest swell with pride.

She took it back this man wasn't retarded he was a genius who knew good clothes when he saw them. It was day one of the new fall selection and they'd just gotten the suits this evening when she clocked in after class.

Not even two hours later and she had a buyer for _her_ suit. "I'm so sorry for calling you retarded it's just that it's hard to believe that you got stabbed through the heart." She said gesturing to his chest where there was obviously no wound. "Especially if it was last night, you'd be in the hospital right now… or dead."

Minato opened his mouth to respond and quickly changed what he was going to say. He was going to act upset and try to get a discount but honestly she was right. If anyone had told him they'd been run through the heart he'd either be extremely weary or be calling bullshit the whole time.

"It's alright I shouldn't have made up such a poor excuse for ruining my shirt." He nodded in a deferring way. _"Even though it's true."_ he sighed internally.

He watched the girls face closely. She had flawless creamy skin but her cheeks were slightly flush and the corners of her mouth were raised ever so slightly. Glancing down he saw her finger tracing around the picture of the suit he'd liked.

" _Oh so she has a connection to the suit."_ His gaze slowly drifted around Coco's figure taking in the details of her clothes and the quality as well as the way the curves of her body fit them perfectly.

Her hair was coffee Brown and she had black sunglasses that were resting just under her warm brown eyes. One of her bangs was an orange and gold blend while on top of her head rested a Black beret.

Her clothes consisted of a thin white shoulder-less blouse with closed cuff sleeves that seemed to be connected to a black silk french scarf resting lazily around her shoulders.

A black cloth corset with a thin leather strap holding it closed sat snugly around her waist just under the swell of her modest bust. He couldn't see what she was wearing past the waist because the counter blocked the view but he assumed it was a skirt of some kind.

Looking back up to her face he flinched. He'd seen that look before. She was smirking at him in that way a woman does when she's caught you doing something you shouldn't and was forming a plan in her mind. Many a time had Yukari gave him that look when he would go find her in the archery club and she was wearing her archery uniform.

"See something you like other than the suit?" Coco teased as she leaned forward on the counter resting her head on her hand, her back arched making her butt rise into the air as she tapped the flier.

He resisted the urge to grimace while leaning his head back giving a forced smile that even he knew looked nervous. Coco grinned and stood up straight stepping back. She spun to show of her clothes and body like a model posing for a camera. The pose revealed her to be wearing a long black skirt with stockings and calf high black leather heels. She raised her hands slightly and looked over her shoulder at her ass cocking her hip. "Sorry but this." She slapped her ass and smirked. "Isn't for sale."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't fuck cheep women."

Coco gave a cocky grin and turned around to face him again. Her hand on her hip while the other was held out where she could examine her perfectly manicured nails. "Honey you wouldn't be able to afford a date let alone sex. I have much higher standards than some hussy."

Looking back at Minato she shrugged and smiled seductively. "But I'll give you the fact that you've got a great taste in clothes. I approve."

Minato chuckled and shook his head. This girl was nothing like Mitsuru despite the similar clothes but she definitely had a good head on her shoulders and wasn't quick to insult. She was his kind of person. "How do you know I wouldn't be able to afford you?"

She leaned forward squishing her breasts together with her arms exposing a generous amount of her cleavage. Her amused chocolate brown eyes watched him with a hidden mirth. "Why do you think Mr… whats you're name?"

Minato met her gaze before shrugging, putting his hands in his pockets and slouching. "Arisato. Minato Arisato. And I don't really care either way. I'm not here to pick up women. But if I had to guess it would be that you want commitment and a friend not just some lay and a pocket full of Lien."

He lifted his shoulders and pulled his arms down popping his back. "Commitment takes a lot of time and energy. Most people wouldn't think it was worth it." He thought back to the shirt Elizabeth had given him to sleep in the other night, the pink one that said love sucks. "Honestly I think love sucks."

Memories of his past and the phrase 'I love you' being thrown around came to him. He clenched his hands in his pockets, a small disappointed smile came and went going unnoticed by Coco.

Coco just stared at Minato with a blank surprised look. "Wow. You're pretty good, and it sounds like you think about this stuff a lot."

He shook his head looking off to the side. "Call it experience." His expression became a slightly reminiscent and melancholy one. "I know how you feel. I just want something genuine too."

Coco watched Minato closely feeling a little more respect for the stranger in front of her.

A thought crossed her mind just then. She was sure he was checking her out earlier but he just turned her charms down and shrugged off the idea of sex with cheep women as well as love.

She was quite the looker if she could toot her own horn a bit, but she'd never met a guy who'd turn down some ass _and_ love.

After almost a full minute of watching the man across from her Coco got a curious look on her face and putt her hands on her waist jutting her hip. There was only one reason he didn't find her attractive she was convinced of it. "Are you gay?" She asked quirking a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Minato frowned. "Excuse me?" He couldn't believe that she'd think that let alone ask him out loud in public like that. He gave a half lidded annoyed stare. "No. I'm not."

Coco eyed him with a look of honest disbelief. "Then prove it. If you're not gay it should be easy."

He was about to retort but thought better of it and decided to ignore her when he felt a vibrating in his pocket and took his hands out of his pockets along with his scroll.

~ 0 ~

" _Hey guy, Buy some nice clothes. You're gonna need em. I'm hoping you'll pay off as a good acquaintance to have so I'll cover the cost if things go well tonight. See you at the three scoops around 8:30 or so."_

~ 0 ~

He cleared his throat standing up straight. "Coco."

She blinked looking at him curiously. "What's up?"

"I'm not going to prove anything because honestly I don't care. Now, I'd like to have that suit. My associate just messaged me saying we're having our meeting at 8:30."

Coco's face was split by a shit eating grin. "Is this associate a man by any chance?"

Minato let his head fall into his hand and rubbed his temples. This girl was getting on his nerves. "Yes Coco, my associate is a man."

She nodded enthusiastically jumping up to slide over the counter. "So is this a date?"

That was it, his good will for the night was running out and he really hated being called gay. After Junpei's phase of calling him a fag for a week after discovering the word had caused a lot of annoyances and uncomfortable moments where guys who were actually gay tried asking him out.

God the uncomfortable meetings behind the gym and by the persimmon tree. He almost shuddered remembering the one guy who thought he was playing hard to get.

He shook his head clearing it of the weird memories while he opened his scroll looking for the photo gallery app. Opening it he selected one of the only two pictures in it. Maximizing the picture on the screen he held it out to Coco with an unimpressed look.

Coco blinked and leaned forward her jaw dropping. On Minato's scroll was a picture of a woman. She was rather short but her body was well developed with generous curves in all the right places.

She had an exotic blend of hair colors and her monochromatic eyes had an alluring quality to them stacked on top of the fact they were half lidded and she had a seductive smirk on her lips.

The real hook was the woman's pose. She was leaning against a wall with her breasts pressed against it, her nails scratching into the wall. Her back was arched just enough to let you know how flexible she was with her perfect heart shaped ass up in the air out towards the camera. Her legs crossed hiding what was between her legs just barely and her skin was flawless.

The high heels she wore made her pelvis curve along with making her calves and thighs more pronounced. Her generous bust showed on either side of her petite torso as well. It was obvious she wasn't wearing anything other than the heels.

Not being a lesbian and not much in the way of fashion to critique Coco quickly noticed the coat in the woman's hand.

It matched the rest of the clothes that the man who's sexuality she'd just been questioning wore. Just before she looked away from the picture she noticed the text scribbled across the bottom.

" _You know you want it."_

Coco handed the scroll back and sighed. "I guess you check out."

Minato nodded as he put his scroll away before looking up quickly at the snap the girl made.

"Unless you're bi!" Coco shouted with a grin.

At that comment and her persistence at trying to call him gay in some way he caught on to what she was doing. Sighing in annoyance he tilted his head slightly and fixed her with a stern look. "No. I'm not gay, I'm not bi. I'm heterosexual, I'm just not interested in you."

~ 0 ~

Coco deflated slightly feeling rather self-conscious. She looked down at herself grabbing her breasts fondling them slightly with a frown on her face.

Now she really was quite the catch herself but she had to admit that life just wasn't fair. Not all women were born equal and she herself was a prime example. She'd gotten her figure after years of dieting and conditioning but she had to accept that there were better built women than her out there.

Sighing with a shake of her head Coco pushed her sunglasses back up to cover her eyes before taking Minato's left arm pressing herself against him.

His eyes widened and he almost tripped when she tugged him along with her dragging him passed the escalators and deeper into the store towards the fancy glass elevators in the back.

"Well pretty boy lets go get you some new duds."

~ An hour later ~

Coco looked up and clapped her hands on her cheeks. There were stars in her eyes and she was swooning. "Ooh!"

"What?"

She grinned and folded her arms nodding to herself looking Minato up and down. She wouldn't admit it out loud but he fit the suit perfectly, and yes he fit the suit not the other way around.

She'd taken the liberty to comb his hair fixing it so it didn't look like he'd just woken up and patted it down. It was pretty much the same but it was more deliberate looking and clean.

It gave him a serious and more sophisticated look without making him look emo or brooding. His calm expression and tall but slouched posture along with the way he stood with his hands in his pockets lifting the jacket around his arms gave the suit a more animated look.

He looked exactly like the man she'd pictured in her head while designing the suit and it made her wanna take him home and keep him. She felt a swell of pride that her suit looked so good on someone.

"Ten."

Minato lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head, his hair falling just right to give him an aloof look. "Ten?"

Coco waved her hand in the air and turned to leave gesturing for him to follow her. "You look good in the suit. I'm glad you fit it well." She clapped her hands together as they reached an elevator and turned bumping the down button with her butt.

She gave him an appraising look and licked her lips as the doors slid open and she walked in backwards with Minato following. He just ignored the obvious flirting and looked down through the glass walls at the rest of the store.

The past hour had been a pleasant little diversion from the usual monotony and he welcomed the calm fancy air that the store held. He watched a few people carrying clothes or accessories walking about and talking.

The way it all looked was very remiss of a department store in Japan. It felt familiar. He smiled and closed his eye letting out a calm breath.

~ 0 ~

The elevators in the store moved very slowly so that customers could relax and admire the store as they rode them which meant they'd be in there for a good three minutes.

Coco watched Minato curiously and tilted her head. He'd been an interesting character to say the least. It was hard to tell when he was saying something because of how he felt or because it was just something he saw as a fact.

Like while they'd been getting the suit. He'd asked her quite a bit about the city which she'd found strange until he told her he was new in Vale. Most of his questions revolved around The council which she honestly didn't know much about due to having no interest in politics but she'd told him what she could from what she learned in school and watching the news.

It seemed to satisfy his curiosity at least and she was glad as a manager to have been able to help a customer especially considering he was doing her a huge favor without realizing it.

He'd tried asking her more about Vale but the questioning about politics had burnt her out from uninteresting conversation. She'd told him that she would answer one question for every question he answered.

~ Thirty minutes ago ~

"So where are you from pretty boy?"

Minato glanced at Coco before looking back at the different ties for the suit. Should he tell her the truth? Did it matter? Japan wasn't a place in this world and with the question for a question thing she'd have a hard time getting any details about it. Shrugging he decided to tell her.

"I'm from Japan."

The name wasn't familiar to her but it sounded Mistralian. "Is that in Mistral?"

Minato ignored her second question and asked his own. "So what do you know about Beacon?"

The question caught Coco off guard. Did he know she was a student there? No he couldn't possibly know that. He did look familiar but she seriously doubted he was a student at Beacon as well.

"Um. I'm gonna need context for that question."

Minato nodded picking up a black silk tie with a silver chest clip and turned to look at her. "What do you think Beacon's purpose is?"

Coco almost laughed. "To train huntsmen and huntresses of course." She put her hands on her hips and decided that a little bragging would be okay. "I'm attending there myself."

Minato handed her the tie and she put it on top of the pants and jacket. "Well Coco I expect to see you in class tomorrow then."

She almost tripped and looked at Minato's expressionless face with wide eyes. "What!"

~ Present ~

From there they'd had quite an interesting conversation but it set an interesting precedent. That tid bit had been unexpected and the response to her boast made his question about Beacon seem misplaced. Had it been a test of some kind? Just who was he?

The familiarity had become clear after that with her remembering seeing him on a few of the screens showing the video feed from initiation.

She lost track of time while looking at him wondering just what kind of person he was. His comment earlier about wanting something genuine repeating itself in her head. He'd either had a really shitty childhood where he had nothing real he could hold on to or.

She looked up at him taking in his calm disinterested expression as he watched the goings on outside the elevator. Like he wanted to know but didn't care. He was observing and that's all it was.

Or he was one of those guys that just had enough of it all. Now that didn't mean suicidal but close to it. Someone who just couldn't be bothered to worry about themselves on an emotional level and could care less what others thought so long as it didn't bother him.

She laughed quietly into her hand as the image of a well dressed old man came to her. Yes that attitude fit pretty well.

~ 0 ~

Minato looked away from the glass and turned to face Coco after hearing her laugh. He watched her for a good minute before shifting his weight from both feet to his right. The way she just kept staring at him and not doing or saying anything was a bit unnerving. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially when she started laughing out of nowhere.

This whole situation was starting to get on his nerves. Granted he only had himself to ask how he ended up here but he never actually tried to put himself in these positions. He'd even resorted to doing the bare minimum and keeping his responses in conversation more or less impersonal.

The person who knew the most about him was Neo although only because he'd shown her his memories. The second was between Blake and this girl next to him.

The only real personal information he'd disclosed was his refusal to be a hero again to Blake and his desire for something genuine to Coco.

~ 0 ~

Coco stirred from her thoughts noticing Minato looking at her and gave him a confidant nonchalant smile.

He nodded and looked away taking a small breath, ignoring her for the most part.

"Well that was rude." She huffed.

Minato put his hands in his pockets and just shrugged apologizing with a dispassionate uncaring tone. "Sorry."

She growled softly crossing her arms. "Just sorry?"

He turned away from her and looked back out the glass. "Do you want something more from me?"

This was starting to become a theme with him. If he didn't wanna talk he wouldn't and if you persisted he'd actually ask you what you want just to put you on the spot.

This was the third time he'd done this and she was starting to think it was his way of saying shut up. Truthfully it was an effective way of getting people to leave you alone. It took away the organic flow to a conversation and made you have to justify why you were trying to keep the conversation going.

Earlier he'd spoken a lot more and she noticed that it was on his terms. Like when he'd called her cheap and then explained his thoughts on her refutation. He'd hit the nail on the head too.

Before she could ask him about her thoughts on his conversational skills or lack there of… or mastery there of. The elevator slowed before stopping completely giving the two occupants the feeling of gravity catching up. The elevator dinged quietly as the doors slid opened.

The two exited the elevator as a group of teenagers chatting and laughing all crowded in behind them.

"Glad we avoided that." Coco commented.

Minato shrugged and walked towards the registers he'd seen on their way through the main floor earlier. "Some people are annoying some aren't. either way you find a way to live with it."

Coco looked at Minato in disbelief. "Oh come on. You can't say that. Tell me you'd rather be in there." she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the currently acceding elevator. "Than right here heading to check out."

"I'd rather be in the elevator than here heading to check out." he said with a completely straight face with no hint of humor.

Coco blink. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was that good at lying. "Are you being serious?"

Minato turned on his heel putting his hands in his pockets. "If I were in the elevator I wouldn't have to deal with a headache."

Coco scoffed. "Didn't you see those brats getting in there? They were…" then it hit her. "Hey! I'm not a headache." she said folding her arms over her chest. Her comment fell on deaf ears as Minato was already walking off.

~ 0 ~

Coco grumbled to herself On their way to the check out counter when she looked at the suit in the plastic carry bag. "You know I know the person who made that suit." Coco said trying to get a positive reaction out of the annoying blue haired man she was walking with.

To her delight he slowed down and looked to his side at her. "So that's why you're being so friendly."

She winced at being caught. "Uh hehe. Guess you figured it out?"

He nodded.

"Was it obvious?"

Minato shook his head. "No, you just changed your tone and mood when I picked that suit and you were tracing a circle around it while we were talking by the front."

Coco scratched her cheek "Yeah I'm usually more chill It's just exciting that someones buying my friends suit." She lied easily.

Minato rose an eyebrow at that. "There can't be anything wrong with it if it was advertised on a flyer for such a big company so why would you be so excited that someone was buying your friends suit?

Coco grinned and hopped in front of Minato. "Well."

For the next five minutes she talked his ear of about the simple yet stylish designs. She went into detail about how the suit was cut specifically for a slender build and that the design wouldn't work on a broader or heavier set person.

In Minato's opinion the pinstripe suit was very well made. The thin dark grays blended well with the black of the suit which had made him look thinner and taller than he was. The vest underneath the jacket and the black leather gloves were a nice touch though he doubted he'd use them much if at all. The best part was that his shoes matched the color scheme so he didn't even have to buy new ones. Score in his opinion.

Just then there was scream and the crash of breaking glass followed by the shouts and commotion of a forming crowed.

Coco groaned. "Ghmmm! Fucking rich punks. I swear to Oum if its that son of a bitch again so help me."

Minato stayed quiet watching as Coco stormed off into the crowd gently pushing her way between the gathered customers.

~ 0 ~

"Issac De Barthandelus! What the hell do you think you're doing in my store!" Coco roared from the edge of the crowd when she saw what the commotion was all about.

There in the middle of the store was one of the female attendants on her butt surrounded by clothes and the remains of a display case that held several earrings, a few of which were missing their pairs now.

"Bitch." Coco muttered under her breath. That was coming out of her paycheck if they didn't find all of them.

looking up from the mess she saw the pompous spoiled rich kid that had been harassing them on a daily basis since last week. Honestly she though he'd have learned a lesson when that stranger had whipped his ass and made him look like an idiot but the bastard had some real tenacity or he was a sore looser because he just kept coming back for more.

She was honestly surprised that he hadn't been sued or taken to task for costing them business already. Hell they even showed up in the papers the first time it happened because the owners sister Weiss had been harassed and the store was almost dead the following day.

The teen turned to face Coco with a smirk on his face. "Oh there's a manager." He smiled maliciously at the lady on the floor who flinched and curled in on herself. "This idiot ran into me and then fell over breaking that display case. And look." He held up his coat which had a tear in it. "She tore my favorite coat. Tell me Coco are you going to fire this incompetent woman and replace my coat? Or do I have to call cooperate."

Coco clenched her fists, her teeth grinding together. The bastard was toying with them. This was the second time he'd tried something like this only this time he knew how they operated.

In the time it would take her to get security, disperse the crowd, hold him, check the cameras and find the earrings he would call corporate and file a complaint. Him being a rich customer would get him pushed to the top just under other priority customers.

That on top of the thin ice she was skating on due to his own antics on top of the request she made to get her suit accepted. She was sure the CEO would just relish the opportunity to fire her.

She relaxed her hands and sighed but before she could say anything the blue haired man she'd been catering to stepped into the fray.

"Oy, Baka."

Coco quirked a brow looking at Minato curiously. She had no idea what he'd just said nor what kind of accent he used but she could tell it was an insult of some kind.

Issac turned to look at Minato and scoffed at the torn shirt he wore. "What did you call me you nave?"

Minato clapped his hands slowly. "Well at least the criminal knows he's an idiot."

"What did you just call me!"

Minato sighed putting his hands in his pockets again. "Spoke to soon. He's an idiot a criminal and he's deaf."

The irate teen was about to retort when Minato held up a hand. "No offense meant to idiots criminals or deaf people though, just you."

The boy yelled pulling what looked like a machete out of his coat and charged at Minato. "You bastard!"

He was about to disarm the boy when a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. Coco leaned in front of Minato a black and gold purse swinging from behind her catching the kids chin as his machete hit her across the face making a few people scream.

The kid Issac, went flying into the air landing on his back, his weapon skittering across the floor away from him just as a few VPD rushed into the store.

They saw the weapon and the boy on the ground putting two and two together and quickly grabbed the nuisance cuffing him as a tall broad shouldered man who wore a vest labeled security followed them out the doors. Coco Sighed in relief smiling over her shoulder at him with her flawless face making Minato's eyes widen before he remembered she must have had her aura unlocked.

She turned to face him with a cocky smile. "Well, you're just full of jokes huh?"

Minato chuckled at Coco and shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Whats so funny buster?" Coco pushed Minato for an answer jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Nice glasses."

Coco blinked and then she noticed the rims around her eyes but a distinct lack of lenses. She slowly reached up taking them off and inspected them. Not only were the lenses shattered but the frame was broken and cracked.

There was no salvaging them. She sighed, a knot forming in her throat as she remembered the person who gave them to her. "Sorry mom."

Suddenly a pair of glasses were being held in her face making her jump. "wha?" Her gaze travelled down the glasses to the hand of the person holding them and up to the face of Minato.

He held out the sunglasses wiggling them a little. They were the ones he'd gotten from Mitsuru when he started driving her motorcycle. He didn't really need them anymore so he figured he'd let someone else have them but he'd never met anyone he knew would make good use of them, then he met this girl who wore them inside on a cloudy day at night.

It looked like she already wore them regularly and she was a huntress in training so maybe giving them to her as an apology for getting hers broken would be a good way of apologizing.

Coco eyed Minato suspiciously as he proffered the glasses this time raising them close to eye level. "Here, I think these would look good on you considering yours just broke."

Coco kept watching Minato taking the glasses without looking at them and tilted her head before looking down at the gift she just received. Her eyes widened in surprise. They were nice, really nice.

A stylish black with a dark ebony colored wood along the earpiece. The temple was made of a clear black material she couldn't identify which made it easy to see past and it blended well to boot.

The hinge was made of three connected folding pieces for flexibility and damage resistance as well as there being no screw. It was like they were made while the material was malleable so to avoid separate parts.

The bridge was a thin and well shaped arch that flowed with the design so it didn't detract from the rest of the image by standing out and the end pieces were a metal that was molded into the hinges and lens frame.

She handled them gingerly her jaw dropping at the craftsmanship as she turned them over and looked at the pad arms and nose pads. They were made of a material that she thought was rubber due to it's springy and flexible nature but the transparent quality along with the lighter, smooth and cool feel to them made her think glass. It was amazing.

The rims were only made on the outside on the top part of the glasses to avoid obstruction to peripherals and the nose pads were connected to a thin top bar that connected to the clamps for sturdiness so you didn't see a ring of metal around the lenses to lower the chance for distraction.

Now the lenses, oh the lenses were a thing of beauty. They were dark on the outside but let her see the world in perfect clarity with no dimming or change of color. The light shining from the lamps and such didn't have an affect on her eyes either and glare was nonexistent. She couldn't believe it. She touched the lenses but no smudge or fingerprint was left.

"Oh my Oum. EIIII!" She squealed as she jumped at Minato and wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing her cheek against his head in a childish way. "These are amazing! Where did you get them. Holy shit I can't believe glasses like these exist!" She shouted while practically climbing on top of him and holding them out admiring them.

Minato tried pushing her off with a grimace stuck on his face. He'd tried to be nice because he felt sorry for her when she started moping and this is what he got? He wanted his pity back. _"I want a refund on my almost nonexistent emotions."_ He thought bitterly.

Coco let go of the slightly annoyed man and replaced her broken sunglasses with the new ones she got from him. There was a big grin on her face at the amazing gift she just got. "Well now I feel special." She said lowering the new glasses giving Minato a suggestive look. "You wouldn't be trying to get in my pants now would you?"

Minato gave her an unimpressed look before closing his eyes and shaking his head. " No, I'm not. It's a gift."

Coco raised an eyebrow "So you say." She leaned forward so her cleavage was expose slightly and looked up at Minato curiously. "So whats the gift for?"

Minato tilted his head. "Usually you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She rose an eyebrow at him unimpressed. "Really? That the best you got?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a breath in one quick exhale. "A gift is usually meant to make someone happy and garner affection in one form or another."

Coco blinked with a mock surprised look on her face. "You want my affection?"

Minato grimaced. _"Resist the urge to slam you're head on the counter, must resist."_ Alright that was it. "I think I've had enough fun for one day." He said tiredly letting his shoulders drop and relax while giving her a look of utter apathy.

He really didn't want to continue this interaction. Normal people tired him out and that loud annoying punk from earlier really just made his day.

That was why he tried to stick to three interactions a day tops and this was his fourth or eighth depending on if he counted individuals or groups.

Neo had been his first this morning, Ozpin and Glynda in the afternoon soon followed by team RWBY and more so Blake. Then the actually pleasant Faunus girl outside. Now this girl. Oh god, and he had to meet Neo again along with that Roman guy. Then he even had to meet their employer if things happened that way.

Buddha hated him didn't he. His eye's widened when he remembered that he signed on to teach a bunch of obnoxious teens and young adults as well.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Have a good evening Coco." Minato said as he turned to leave the store with his new purchase and almost his entire signing bonus poorer.

Coco watched him go with an amused smirk on her face. "What's eating him? You'd think me flirting with him would brighten his mood."

While watching him walk away a rather smug and amused smile spread across her lips. She grabbed a slip off the counter and scribbled on it before quickly slipping out from behind the counter walking quickly to catch him. She slowed down and walked up next to him tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned giving her a curious look. "Yes?"

"Here." She said cheerfully, putting a hand on her hip while holding out the slip.

He looked down at it and upon inspection noted that it was a 25% off discount coupon. He looked up at her and raise an eyebrow wondering why she hadn't given him this earlier. "Thanks?"

"Well I couldn't just accept a gift without giving one in return. That would mean I owe you one. Thanks for the glasses by the way." She tapped the side of them as she took a step closer to him leaning in, their noses almost touching.

Minato just watched her, his eyes widening slightly but he didn't show any emotional reaction to her close proximity.

She smiled up at him with a playfully smug expression while speaking softly in a relaxed voice. "I don't usually give people discounts or coupons you know. If I do it means you're a pretty special person so smile will ya."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "My numbers on the back, I'm 18 so don't be a stranger okay professor." She leaned back and flicked his forehead laughing at his stunned face.

"I thought you were pretty strange at first but you're alright."

The world froze and the light dimmed as a voice echoed through Minato's head.

 **"** _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Hierophant arcana."**_

Looking at the glowing blue card between him and the girl he gave an unamused defeated look. "Why do I even hope?" He said in a tired tone taking the card and pocketed it before time continued marching on.

After that Coco pulled back, glasses hanging low on her nose as she gave him a wink that was full of charisma and style. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself back with an amused look on her face. "Hope you're meeting goes well handsome."

Minato let his shoulders drop giving her an unimpressed look. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

Coco shrugged. "Never said you were. Bit presumptuous that you'd think I was offering." She turned to walk back to the counter, a hand on her waist and an exaggerated sway to her hips.

Minato frowned. The way she'd been acting was undeniably flirting yet she was accusing _him_ of being interested. "I'm not being ungrateful but I don't think I like you."

Coco paused and looked back over her shoulder at him. With a small amount of surprise. She felt a little hurt that he just said that so bluntly. "Oh. And whys that?" She caressed her figure and then flicked her short hair.

He stood there giving her a curious look.

Coco turned around to face him completely, holding her arms folded over her chest. She stepped back up to him. "Have you ever been interested in someone and wanted to get to know them better?"

He thought back to his life in Japan and everything after. All his past relations were built on false emotions and practiced charisma guided by his intelligence and his acceptance for any consequences he incurred.

Not a single social link had been real to him passed the power it provided and every relationship had a specific moment that defined the relationship, and they all usually ended with them going their separate ways.

Thinking on it, not once did he have a person he sought after. Coming back to reality he looked at Coco with a slightly confused expression. "No." Was his simple response. "I've never been that close to anyone or had that kind of desire. I just want something genuine, whatever it is." he said shaking his head slightly while keeping eye contact.

Coco's jaw dropped. "What! How could you not?" She said louder than necessary but not quite a yell. "Haven't you ever been in love or wanted to be with someone?"

A pensive look came over Minato. "No. The closest I can relate to is a promise I made to an old friend of mine, Yukari."

Coco looked at Minato with interest and listened closely to his next few words.

"I promised to be there with her when she met her mother again after all the time they'd spent away from one another." To bad he'd died before he could follow through with it.

Coco smiled warmly. "See that kind of relationship is what I'm talking about."

Minato looked at her strangely. "We were just friends and I wasn't able to keep that promise." He looked down at his hands with a weak smile. "She cried but, I'm sure things worked out alright. She didn't need me. She was a strong girl."

Coco couldn't believe her ears. She would have assumed he stood her up but there was something about the way he said it that made her pause and she calmed down a little. "You really haven't had any real relationships have you?"

Minato took a breath and shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter. No one cares about me enough for it to anyways and it's not like I have anyone to disappoint either way."

Coco shook her head and grimaced. "What kinda shit is that? What do you mean it doesn't matter?" It pissed her off that he blew off everyone like that. He had to know some people who cared about him enough to matter.

"Of course I think it matters! There has to be someone who cares about you."

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets before he turned to face the exit. "All my friends are gone, and I don't feel like pretending anymore. Have a good night Coco. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

~ 0 ~

As Minato walked out of Schnee Appeal W&W. He looked over his shoulder at the confused and slightly hurt woman who stood behind the front counter again as she waved at him with a hopeful smile.

He slouched choosing to ignore her. _"I don't need this kinda thing right now."_

Pulling out his scroll he looked at the time. It was already passed 8:00 in the evening and he wasn't one to be late so he pocketed it again and looked down at his clothes.

The suit was honestly a good choice in his opinion.

Turning to his right he headed for Neo's place. He remember the place called three scoops being somewhere on the same road as her suite.

~ 0 ~

Inside Schnee Appeal W&W Coco was leaning against the counter with an expression of worry mixed with intrigue. It was with that expression that Velvet Scarlatina found her friend wearing when she walked into the store for the end of her shift. "Um Coco. Are you alright?"

The fashionista hummed and closed her eyes as she pictured the Blue haired man from earlier. "Yeah I'm doing good. Why?"

Velvet put her hands close together and started poking her fingers together with a nervous look on her face. "Well, It's because you have that look on your face."

Coco sighed and Velvet took a step forwards worried about her best friend.

"Don't worry Vel, I just met an interesting man."

Velvet let out a sigh of relief and relaxed before the words actually sunk in. "Wait. You met a guy? Where, here? When?" Her face scrunched up cutely in confusion.

Coco stood up and lifted her arms above her head stretching before she massaged her breasts and groaned quietly. "Not a guy, a man. And yes here. Where else would it be? Beacon? Those guys are a bunch of virgins, horn dogs or monks like Yatsu."

Velvet paused and put a finger on her lip trying to figure out what Coco meant by man. "Aren't guys and men the same thing Coco?"

The darker haired brunet shook her head and then looked towards the door of the store sighing. "No Vel, there's a difference. A man surprises you and leaves you guessing. While making you feel comfortable. The sad part is he makes you worry about him too."

The rabbit faunus tilted her head, one of her bunny ears drooping slightly as a look of worry slowly spread across her face. "Coco, did something happen?"

Coco laughed softly and patted Velvet's butt as she walked by making the timid girl yelp. "Na, don't worry about it honey bun."

Velvet sighed in defeat accepting her leader wouldn't tell her anymore. then her eyes caught the glint on Coco's sunglasses and her eyes widened. "Hey Coco, are those glasses new?"

~ Authors Notes ~

 **Sociopath or Psychopath**

For the people wondering if Minato was closer to a sociopath than a psychopath I understand the confusion.

Most people and video's or articles you see will have the two completely reversed. I've taken Psychology courses and this was always an interesting thing to discuss. My professor actually chucked erasers at people who kept getting the two reversed.

When I said a psychopath isn't like they describe in Hollywood movies like American psycho it was something I learned from my professor. Psychopath sounds scarier than sociopath and many health journals mix the two up because they are very similar.

Psychology experts I've talked to usually sigh when people ask the difference between the two. It's hard to do because it's a game of intent, semantics and understanding of words.

For example Sociopaths and psychopaths are both still human. They both have emotions. They just express them and understand them completely different from how an average mentally healthy and well developed person does.

They also express and understand things differently than eachother as well but they are closer to one another than the average.

Sympathy - Feelings of pity, sorrow or understanding to an emotional state.

Empathy - The ability to share the feelings of another.

Psychopaths can feel Sympathy but not Empathy due to a lack of brain development from physical or mental injury like head trauma or being traumatized.

Sociopaths can feel empathy and can turn it on or off as the situation dictates for them to fit in. They however aren't capable of feeling pity. They don't care about others turmoil.

 **Sociopath**

\- Repeated violations of the law (doesn't follow rules/ above the law or better than it)

\- Pervasive lying and deception (Avoids the question and makes up stories)

\- Physical aggressiveness (they lash out reactively)

\- Reckless disregard for safety of self or others (Willing to do anything for the experience)

\- Consistent irresponsibility in work and family environments (Doesn't like to work wants everything given to them)

\- Lack of remorse and guilt (Just doesn't care, it's all a game)

\- Narcissistic

\- Exceedingly ambitious

 **Psychopath**

\- Lack of guilt (Can feel remorse in that they can be upset or disappointed in themselves for certain actions but do not feel guilt in of itself)

\- Lack of empathy (Not to be confused with Sympathy which is pity and understanding)

\- Lack of deep emotional attachments (Doesn't invest emotionally but can become attached through familiarity and routine)

\- Superficial charm (can be charismatic but it's not honest, it's practiced)

\- Dishonesty (Deceitful without lying)

\- Manipulativeness

\- Reckless risk-taking (Does things so long as asked and doesn't care much)

\- Not ambitious (Doesn't want to become a known quantity)

\- Pragmatic

\- Lack of desire to live (Not suicidal but does not care if self is in harms way)

 **~ Ending descriptions ~**

 **Sociopath**

\- A sociopath is less organized in their demeanor; they might be nervous, easily agitated, and quick to display anger. They are more likely to spontaneously act in an inappropriate way without thinking through the consequences similar to bipolar disorder.

Compared to the psychopath, the sociopath will not be able to move through society committing callous crimes as easily for the simple reason they feel emotions more than a psychopath and form deep emotional attachments and have a more _normal_ temperament. They will bend rules and see things in an "if they don't know, it isn't illegal" way.

 **Psychopath**

\- The Psychopath is callous and blunt yet charming or charismatic in delivery if they want to be. They will manipulate others with logic, charisma or intimidation and can effectively mimic feeling to present themselves as normal to society and those around them. They prefer to be alone and emulating emotions is exceedingly draining to them.

They are organized in their thinking and can effectively and easily slide into the criminal mindset and behavior. They can maintain strong emotional and physical control displaying little to no emotional or autonomic arousal. This is even under situations that most would find sexually appealing, life threatening or horrifying.

Psychopaths are keenly aware that what they do might be wrong but do not care because it is effective.

 **Minato's examples.**

Minato is deceitful in the way he manipulates people and lets them come to their own conclusions through questioning their own beliefs and reasoning the problems with their way of thinking. His goal being to get them to shut up and change their mind while walking away. Their mood is irrelevant to him. In the game he acts more indifferent and only does what the situation dictates to get closer to people with social links.

Another example is how Minato doesn't want to become a God and doesn't want to get mixed up in things he has no stake in. He's growing the social links to get his persona back because they're familiar and he misses them not because he want's the power. (This is going to be a story plot later on)

He isn't impulsive, unless inebriated like almost all people tend to be. When he was at the bar with Neo he wanted her to hurt and understand him but didn't lash out like Thanatos wanted him too. He was more level headed but did act impulsively by grabbing her and getting angry though he didn't really harm her.

When Blake slapped him, he thought about how to use it to his advantage. He manipulated her by threatened her with harm instead of slapping her back or something like that to try and push her away emotionally.

A good example of his not caring about life threatening situations is from the game itself I mentioned in my story where he didn't care if the train crashed which would end up with him dying most likely.

As for the lack of caring about the law that will be elaborated on in the next chapter.

~ 0 ~

 **Harem**

The Next is very quick. Harem is not dead I'm almost 100% sure it won unless my math is wrong. I'm trying to make it an organic and realistic harem where he slowly adapts to the idea as the relationships become important to him.

It's not going to be forced through the social link with the girls either not knowing about eachother or for an astronomically small chance they're all okay with eachother. (Cinder and Winter being alright with eachother. To borrow a phrase from Glados _**"HAHA Fat chance."**_

There will be conflict, compromise and blood, Love is a battlefield… pun not intended and not a reference to the song. All's fair in love in war. Expect underhanded tactics and spying as well as fights and irrational or emotional outbursts. This will be as real as I can get it, not some fairy tail.

~ 0 ~

If you'd like a more fluffy story I'd gladly think about writing a one shot to see if I'm any good at it with pairing requests if it gets popular.

~ 0 ~

 **Priorities**

For the long review about Minato not cultivating bonds like a normal person, forgetting Minako, and the last bit about him being confusing.

 **First**. Minato isn't a normal person anymore. Even in the game and manga his social links were more a power up with him reading others and being manipulative to a degree. He would act the way he needed to get the best outcome. In the Manga he talks to himself about how he doesn't care much about others but does it for the social link, the bond being important but that id doesn't have to be mutual so long as they believe in you. It's equated to god worship in a way.

In this story he's fed up and wants to focus on himself. He's willing to play along to increase the SL but he's being more selfish than in the game. He's not a hero and never was. He was a messiah and refuses to sacrifice himself again. He want's to see the outcome of everything after his parts done.

This is my first time doing it but he's a deconstruction of the hero who's had enough. A realistic look at a person who reached god status and has had enough. He's mostly apathetic to the idea of acting for _good_. (As I said before he doesn't want to become a god. It'll be a story plot later on. It's been heavily foreshadowed already.)

 **Second.** He hasn't forgotten Minako she just isn't the focus on his mind. Jaune is more important to him because Messiah singled him out as Messiah material along with Pyrrha being his catalyst. He ignores Pyrrha actively because as he stated things don't end well for people Messiah says to protect. This is why he didn't want to be friends with her and asked Yang to watch Jaune.

Minako is someone who's tied to Salem but Minato doesn't know how. He doesn't recognize her either. It's been 3 years since he met her in the velvet room. She grew a lot and and he's been through a lot as well.

Her power intrigued him but it's not something he's worried about. He's fought other persona users as well. People who were given them artificially as well. In his mind it's a similar thing.

Also his focus on Ozpin and his later meeting with Roman and his employer take precedent in his mind because he's a punctual person. He may cut things close but he shows up on time.

Also Minako will pop up in the next chapter in a way where she will be brought to Minato's immediate attention.

 **Third.** The part at the end of the last chapter with Blake is meant to be confusing.

The way he talks to her starts out normal and gets increasingly more complicated because she's asking personal questions and wants to _understand_ him not just an explanation.

Minato is a very broken and inhuman individual, mentally, emotionally and physically due to Thanatos. He's been through a lot and he's seen a lot and can honestly say he's had enough of it.

He tries to explain things to himself as well as others because he's a psychopath and logic is his only comfort in reality. So long as he can hold on to his reasoning to things he wont feel lost like when he was a kid traumatized by Aigis and Thanatos. In that regard he is still very much human.

Everything he questioned Blake on was actually one question as a whole. He even stated to stop thinking about it literally and more conceptually. All of the questions shared a concept and principle.

You would have to think differently in order to come to the answer.

It's like trying to explain emotions to someone who cant feel them. It's possible but you have to guide them through a series of steps and concepts for them to actually get it.

That's why Minato asked her question after question until she got the concept on her own.

The point wasn't the moral of stepping to another's level or following the law, although that is a good concept to explore, It was about realizing that everything is just opinions in the grand scheme of things.

Minato couldn't just tell her because then she wouldn't really understand it or come to a valid conclusion. You have to struggle and search for an answer if you truly want to _understand_ it. Blake figured it out through the little hints he dropped through their conversation.

To be or not to be, is an answer because without a beginning point or an end point what is there to judge yourself by. Rules are there to give you goals but Its the action of acting in of itself that has meaning and potential.

It builds off of persona 3's idea that 0 is worthless on it's own but has infinite potential. It's up to you the holder of 0 to decide if you will act, and if so will you accept the consequences that come with it.

~ 0 ~

 **STORY**

The plot of the story is as the Summary states, the worlds spiraling into chaos. I want this story to turn into a large scale thing. The war with Salem will go from a shadow war between two small groups and become public with war becoming a very real aspect.

I've read lots of stories with time travel or what have you, but the war is either described quickly or never focused on and used as an over hanging shadow that drives the characters. Then there's the ones where they use the war as a big part of the plot but tend to turn it into a minor point while the characters do their own thing. Hell even Rooster Teeth glossed over the Vale battle and last we heard Glynda had things under control, and the battle for Haven was another small scale attack that more so resembled a riot with hunters vs white fang. WTF happened?

I was expecting a Final Fantasyesque plot with war, mercenaries, conspiracies, plot twists and all the good convoluted stuff in JRPG's so that's what I'ma do.

~ 0 ~

"-In a world of nothing but remnants and filled with dying lights at the mercy of the encroaching Grimm fate, a world where the end is in sight and the world itself is dying-"

This was an allusion to the state of the world and whats to come. As Ozpin pointed out in the last chapter a person like Minato will cause a major imbalance of power in an already unstable world.

War and political unrest as well as revolution will be themes in the story. Right now Minato is meeting people and getting introduced to the world and the goings on.

Almost all of his interactions with characters are introductions to them and their story arcs that will be explored as the story continues with their ends leading to substantial plot development. All of the characters are related to eachother in one way or another which is where the testing phrase "Do you believe in fate?" comes from.

Not many characters have been asked this yet but it's a way to tell something important.

Minato's point in being on Remnant is his bet to save the world. "Pull off a deus ex machina for the world.

This doesn't mean Ruby and friends win, it means the world doesn't end.

Like in the fallout series; "…The world was plunged into an abyss… But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead… Simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history-"

I'm going to write this as several books in one story like I've seen some writers do. The first 20 or so chapters will be (book 1) this will have Minato becoming a known entity in Remnant and figuring out where he stands in the world ending with the start of political unrest.

Each book will follow a similar concept like a good old fantasy JRPG.

Confusion is understandable and expected at the beginning and I apologize for the long periods between chapters, it does make it hard to follow and seems like things get forgotten. I understand concerns and fears on things being left unattended but they aren't, I promise. The amount of time that's passed IRL is quite a long time but in the story it's been 3 and a half days.

I put a lot of detail and character development first and it's taking forever to get things moving quickly but that's intentional. I mentioned earlier that this is a deconstruction meaning that the characters will be acting and events will happen in a realistic organic way so time is needed to introduce the majority of the cast and to react and adjust to Minato.

Ex: Emotions are confusing and run high sometimes when you get to new places and meet new people. The cast is reflecting this along with the changes that Minato, Minako and other events in the world are having on them.

I'm taking a more aware approach to the world and how things develop. RWBY was a show with short episodes and little development. I've done my research and found it was based off of Final Fantasy 8 with the combat schools, student mercenaries, special monsters, a witch with a castle at the end of the world etc etc.

My meaning is that I'm gonna make the world and events in this story not just feel connected but show how everyone ends up from one point to the next. Kingdom politics, military powers, frontier town and neutral factions like Ravens bandits will play significant rolls eventually.

~ 0 ~

This is a side note on characters for anyone thinking my writing and previous explanation don't fit.

The characters are all acting like regular college students who don't have anything to worry about minus a few personal demons from their past.

I alluded to the episode of rwby where while they're camping at Mt Glen; team RWBY actually talk about how they underestimated the career path they chose and how it's not all it was cracked up to be. This will build and be a more profound thing in my story.

Also in life we all meet people and you either get along or you don't. Peer pressure and life is always there driving conflict and pushing growth through physical, mental and emotional development.

I started to show that with Blake's thoughts towards Weiss going from hostile to a confused subconscious rivalry.

Then Jaune with his glimpsed back story and the small effects it had on his personality after his peers all pointed out his exaggerated and forced behavior. That added with my own creative rights as the writer making him have a near death experience and have to fight to get out of it pushed him passed that "Idiot" threshold.

Expect Jaune to be more aware of himself and his actions/ abilities without becoming self conscious. He'll be more "grounded" than in the show.

~ 0 ~

Well I love the reviews. Thank you guys. Nice to know people are paying attention. If you have questions I'll do my best to answer them and explain myself and decisions I make.

I don't plan on doing the same level of development with every person in the story, much like the game everyone represents something in life. Some are simpler and more fleeting compared to others like how some social links can be completed instantly and others must wait till later in the game.

Blake will be the only one who reaches the "to be or not to be" conclusion the way she did. Others will either have no part in it and simply grow as people or reach it slower and in a more natural way.

Blake learned it the way she did because her character is nosy and curious like in the show. She goes looking for answers and usually gets more than she bargained for.

~ 0 ~

This chapter was focused on showing what Minako did shortly after leaving Beacon as well as Minato's interaction with Velvet and Coco obviously. I tried to build up the concept of Velvet having special intuition as a secret ability same as the magician like with Kenji in P3. Coco being the Hierophant she focuses on emotions as related to her arcana as well like Bunkichi and Mitsuko.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 3

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Unknown** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Unknown** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	12. Chapter 12

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 12 ~

~ I love meeting new people ~

It was 8:30 pm exactly when Minato got to _'Three Scoops, ice cream, milk shakes, malts and creamy delights_ '. "God that's a mouthful." He said to himself looking up at the sign.

"Wait." He shook his head sighing. "That pun was completely unintentional." He looked back at the sign and then to a poster with a bunch of different ice creams on it and a slogan written on it.

"Three Scoops, ice cream, milk shakes, malts and creamy delights, It's a mouthful."

He cringed slightly. "How many people read that and completely misunderstand it?" Rubbing his forehead he decided it was better not to know how many perverts walked by a family ice cream shop.

He wondered why Roman had told him to meet them _here_ of all places. He'd caught on that Roman and Neo weren't the kind of people to do _legal_ work, god he had to stop with the puns, so the location was strange in his mind. Then again meeting in plane sight might be an advantage.

While he was musing he felt a tug on his left sleeve. Looking down he came face to face with a girl with jet black hair in two pigtails, her bright green eyes looking up at him curiously. She wore a sleeveless frilly Gothic lolitta shirt and a matching skirt with black gloves, white silk socks and nice looking black dress shoes.

He tilted his head giving the girl a mild look of confusion. She had a certain feel to her and her face had a familiar shape to it. The way she leaned forward with her rear out and her legs crossed also brought to mind the picture he'd received earlier and shown to Coco. "Neo?"

The girl gave him a sly smirk and pulled on his shoulder making him lean down close to her as she tip toed giving him a sly smirk followed by a pout. She shook her head and pointed to the window next to them at a list of flavors. He followed her finger to the list or more specifically the flavor mint.

Looking down at Neo he quirked an eyebrow. "Mint? Is that your name now?"

She nodded happily and clapped her hands together. Then she noticed the new clothes he was wearing. She walked around him hopping a bit as she checked him out before stopping in front of him again. She pulled on her shirt while gesturing to him and shrugging.

"My old clothes are in this bag." He said pulling up the bag from Schnee Appeal W&W. "My shirt had a hole in it from when you stabbed me."

Neo, er Mint? Raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips while jutting her hip out to the right and rolling her eyes. She waved a hand lazily through the air before grinning while making a choking gesture.

Minato gave her an unimpressed look making her drop her hands slowly with a nervous look on her face. "I know I choked you but you stabbed me first. I'm actually not complaining about being stabbed anyways. I'm upset because you ruined my shirt."

Neo grinned sheepishly and gave a nervous shrug. She pointed at him again and put her hand on her chest making a jerking and twisting motion giving him an unsure look.

"I know I made it worse but it was ruined anyways. Whatever you did to get the blood out made it fray a lot. The fix up you did fell apart." He slouched holding the bag up. "I'll have to throw it away now. It wont look good if I try to patch it."

Suddenly Neo jumped at him grabbing the bag. He honestly didn't care about the shirt or the rest of the clothes in the bag and let her take it without a fight. To his surprise though she pulled the turtleneck out and held it across her chest before pulling her top off and unbuttoning her skirt right in front of him.

The shirt she was wearing was clearly firm and restricting if the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and the way her breasts bounced around once free of the article was any indicator. Interestingly she was wearing a thin black silk thong with a pink ribbon on the front made of see through cloth. He thought it was pretty fancy but definitely left too little to the imagination. The only turn on from them would be taking them off of… oh.

His jaw almost dropped as reality and the meaning behind the clothing hit him. Looking around he saw a mother covering her daughters eyes but she was glaring at Neo. The part that drew a smile from him was the look of jealousy on her face.

There were also a couple of girls in high school uniforms walking on the other side of the road who'd started whispering to eachother while pointing at the two of them giggling the whole time. To top it off there was at least six men in the area all watching Neo with hungry eyes.

" _Why does a girl like her have to get attached to me?"_ He thought pulling his hands out of his pockets pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Looking back up he saw Neo pull the turtle neck over her head and slide her arms through the too long sleeves, rolling them up to fit her arms. The part that went around the neck was so large that it covered her whole neck and bunched up a bit under her chin making her look even smaller and more petite. Surprisingly her breasts were large enough that the hole was situated on top of her breasts instead of in front.

He watched in curiosity as she brought her hands to the hole putting two fingers in it before tearing a line across the turtleneck exposing a generous amount of her cleavage. Then she pulled at the hem of the shirt pulling it just below her heart shaped butt and posed.

Her legs were crossed, one arm resting under her breast pushing them up making her creamy smooth skin bulge against the torn material while her other arm was draped over her head with two hair bands hanging in her relaxed hand. Her hair now loos and tossed to one side but still jet black with those bright green eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him with smoldering eyes that came together in a very alluring looking.

He took in her new appearance and sighed with a small smirk on his face. "Why did you do that? _Here_ of all places too, on a public sidewalk."

Neo grinned and then shrugged before grabbing the collar and taking a deep breath. She froze and her body went rigid as an unexpected but all to known smell met her nose. She looked up at Minato quickly grabbing his arms and dragged him into the alley nearby.

He watched her curiously and allowed her to drag him off. The voices of people cursing his luck or their lack thereof and the mothers shouts of shamelessness followed them. He glanced over his shoulder at the bag and discarded clothes on the ground behind them. He could care less about getting in trouble for littering but he couldn't stand leaving a mess having grown up in a decent part of Japan where littering was frowned upon. It had kinda been ingrained in him to keep things clean.

He hoped nobody from the crowed reported them it was a headache he didn't need.

He was about to relax and forget about everything when Neo suddenly yanked him behind a few crates and slammed him against a brick wall. Looking down at her he could tell it wasn't for anything pleasant.

He almost choked at the expression she was wearing. The expression on her face would have scared a lesser man into spilling his darkest secrets. Her expression had shifted from warm and alluring to something else entirely. Her face was calm but her eyes had a hysterical gleam in them. Her eyes were wide with dilated pupils giving them a wild, manic property. Her lips were twisted in a cruel smile rivaled only by the one he'd seen Nyx's avatar give in his final fight atop Tartarus years ago.

She suddenly grabbed the lapels of his coat pulling him down to eye level, her smile growing into a full blown toothy, face splitting grin. Her pupils dilating even more as her hands snaked their way to his neck. His eyes widened.

She leaned in close giving him a front row seat to her, at the moment, very one tracked mind. _"So Minato, why dose your old shirt smell like a woman's sweat and perfume? Tell me. Who's the bitch you were with?"_

He hadn't expected her to have that kind of reaction. Especially when nothing actually happened with anyone. The time it took for her demeanor to changed was shocking as well.

He felt Neo's hands wrap around his neck and start to tighten as she leaned in closer. Her eyes grew dim as all the muscles in her face began to relax, her smile fading and her eyes becoming half lidded. _"Minato I don't wanna hurt you. Just tell me who she is so I can get rid of her. Your mine and I won't let anyone take you from me. I lo"_

Slap!

Neo's eyes widened as her head snapped to the side and her grip around Minato's neck loosened completely. Her cheek stung like it had a week ago when that other man at Juniors club had slapped her. A numbness began to spread across her cheek and her head began to clear up.

She blinked raising a shaking hand to her cheek looking up at Minato with a confused and hurt expression. She froze when she saw the look in his eyes. It was cold and angry. She could see a faint blue glow behind his pupils and she took a step back at the angry scowl creasing his bows.

"Neo."

She flinched at the way he said her name. His tone was callous like a social worker scolding a problem child. She couldn't understand why he was mad. He was hers and she was his. All she asked was for the name of the girl so she could make sure she wasn't a problem and he. _"And he._ _He hit me."_

In all honesty It kinda turned her on and she rubbed her legs together unconsciously but something about the intent behind the slap made her feel afraid. Why? She couldn't pin exactly.

She was afraid he'd want nothing to do with her because she'd overstepped her boundaries and acted in a way that upset him. Another thing that scared her was the idea that he already had someone before he met her.

Looking into his eyes she felt angry that _she_ might be 'the other girl' especially after he said he loved her. She blinked at the hot feeling behind her eyes. Honestly she couldn't fault him though. It would make him a bastard and a half if he cheated on someone but it had been her who pushed the point. She reached out taking handfuls of his coat. _"I don't wanna lose him."_

~ 0 ~

Minato could feel the genuine fear and surprise in her emotions. She hadn't seen anything wrong with what she'd said, or well thought. God that made him feel Orwellian. She was a lot more unstable mentally than he originally thought and her obsession with him was unnerving at best.

Sighing to himself he reached up to caress her cheek where he'd slapped her. This was why he avoided romance. He had no idea how to handle the emotions and less so when more than one person was pushing their ideas of attraction and affection onto you. He just did what he thought would give the best outcome at the lowest cost to himself.

Call him a bastard but he knew people as people and trusted them to do what people do. It wasn't hard to manipulate them so you could slide by without much effort. Some people tried to stay invisible, others were hey nodders who got by being minor threats and making themselves known so people paid them no mind.

Others made friends with everyone and formed a carefully constructed mask to fit in while hiding in plain sight. Then there were people like him. The people who gave you what you want, told you what you wanted to hear, all the while being aloof and trying to water down definitions to keep the level of responsibility low.

He'd said he'd loved her sure but how serious could she have taken it? They just met. Ah but that had been _his_ mistake. He wasn't some all knowing god and completely underestimated how attached she'd gotten or could get. Telling her he hadn't meant it in a romantic way would be, well to say the scene would be unpleasant was a serious understatement.

Sighing internally he let his hand drop from her cheek as his facial expression calmed down and he fixed her with a stern look.

"Neo, calm down."

She nodded slowly as her hands trailed down his chest, a strange feeling of powerlessness coming over her as those words echoed around in her head. All other noises faded into silence as a forgotten memory from her past bubble to the surface making her eyes widen and her heart start to race.

~ 0 ~

A cold rainy night. A man in a mask with glowing red eyes. A younger looking Roman slapping her the same way only it brought her to her knees. A choking suffocating pain in her throat and a burning sensation on her neck as she reached out for someone bleeding on the ground.

~ 0 ~

Pain shot through her head making her stagger before Minato caught her. She raised a hand to her head and held her throat as the pain shooting through her head intensified. The images blurring and bleeding together.

Minato caught her holding her upright by placing a hand on her shoulder and lower back. He tried to look into her eyes to see what she was seeing. "Neo. Whats wrong?" All he saw was the image of the man in a mask with glowing red eyes before she closed her eyes breaking eye contact.

Unbeknownst to him while looking over the short psychotic beauty a worried expression came to his face and he sighed in consternation.

" _Fuck. I said I wasn't qualified for helping people with this kind of thing. How do I always get into these situations?"_

"Neo." He shook the girl gently, taking one of her hands in his and rubbing comfortingly. She seemed incoherent and she was still holding her head in pain.

"Neo, come on get a hold of yourself."

~ 0 ~

Neo could hear a small voice calling out to her in the distance. It started calm before slowly growing panicked. Images of a tall woman with Pink hair and strawberry colored eyes filled her mind. The soft touch of a warm comforting hand on her shoulder, the firm grip of a hand much larger than hers holding on to her to keep her calm and safe. A kiss on the forehead to let her know everything was okay.

Then the world around her changed. She felt much closer to the ground, had she shrunk? The woman from before was laying on the ground with red staining half of her head as blood pooled around her.

She tried to reach out for the woman but a firm arm held her back. Looking up she saw a much younger Roman frowning at her before looking away guiltily.

She pulled out of his grip and ran for the woman but a slap hit her cheek knocking her to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes as Roman leaned down to pick her up. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything.

She leaned forward and threw her arms around Roman as tears streamed down her face. "Ichigo." she tried to cry but her throat just hurt so bad. Her head spun and everything went black.

~ 0 ~

I…ch..i.g..o… She rasped out painfully, the pain in her head becoming to much for her making her lose consciousness.

This was the exact opposite of how Minato wanted his day to go and it was so close to ending to. He closed his eyes sighing as he lifted the unconscious Neo into his arms holding her like a princess, her arms still wrapped around his neck from when she hugged him in her confused state of mind.

Opening his eyes he looked down at Neo's sleeping face thoughtfully. _"What am I gonna do about you?"_

The presence of another person in the ally registered to Minato when he felt something being shoved into his back. "Who are you and What did you do to her?" The voice asked in a deadly calm tone.

Minato looked over his shoulder and saw a man standing behind him with a cane being pushed into his back.

"Don't try anything funny unless you wanna be another unsolved murder case."

The man had ginger hair a black bowler hat, black gloves and pants with dark brown designer shoes and a white p-coat. A cigar hung from his mouth, an angry look on his face.

The man looked exactly how he'd pictured him over the scroll, but his tone was different from then. It was cold and fierce with a little bit of worried anger underlying it all. He assumed it was because he knew Neo which meant this was definitely most likely Roman.

Looking at Neo he let his eyelids fall a bit before looking back up at the man. "Roman, right?"

The man's eyes widened slightly and he fingered the trigger on the underside of his cane. "Who's asking?" Roman said jabbing the cane into Minato's back. He started cataloging Minato's appearance pausing when he realized he had blue hair and had that presence to him that hunters had.

"Minato, Minato Arisato."

The look of realization dawned on Romans face and he pulled his cane away putting two and two together. This guy was Neo's new addiction and the person he wanted to meet. He stepped closer to the guy and reached out to Neo. He took her gingerly from the mans arms and gently brushed a hand through her hair studying her face. "Yeah, I'm Roman."

He looked back up at Minato. "What did she say? Tell me kid."

Minato studied Roman trying to read his emotions and see into his soul but could only get small bits and pieces. This guy had a strong mental defense for sure.

Taking a small breath he humored the man. "She said Ichigo."

Roman froze at the word. No. A name. Minato saw the the flash of a tall beautiful pink haired woman almost identical to Neo.

The man snapped out of his memory and looked over at Minato. "Come on lets get inside. She needs to lie down and we need to talk." Minato nodded as he following the man. He was led to a door in the wall further down the ally that led into the back of the Three Scoops which Minato supposed was a more likely place for a clandestine meeting.

~ 0 ~

A few minutes later Minato found himself waiting in a back room of Three Scoops. What he'd thought was an Ice cream shop did indeed serve everything they advertised in neon on the front of the store, with more flavors than he cared to remember. To his surprise though the Three Scoops was a front. Quite literally as well as figuratively.

The building extended almost all the way to the street on the other side of the Ally. With a small noodle restaurant on the back situated by a highway running through the city connecting the upper town to central Vale.

It surprised him to see this was a place where criminals laundered money. In the back shady business deals and complicated laundering schemes went on while mothers, Young children and teens on dates ate sweet cold treats up front. Honestly it was genius. It boggled his mind but he had seen weirder so he supposed it wasn't too out there, just novel.

When they first came in a thin old man with squinted eyes and small round glasses had greeted them. He had spiky gray hair sticking out at odd angles around his head and he wore a white button up dress shirt with a yellow velvet vest and dark gray pants with brown shoes. All in all he was an unassuming looking man. Minato never would have suspected him to be into working in the underworld.

"Hello! Welcome to uncle's shop." The old hunched over man held out one of his hands the other behind his back. Minato took it giving two firm shakes. "Call me uncle."

Minato shook the mans hand noticing the firm grip and wiry hands. Looking up the man's thin arm he could see firm stringy muscle. Despite his hunched form and thin appearance Minato was sure the man could hold his own in a fight.

"Nice to meet you Uncle."

The man chopped Minato on the head with his hand. "Ay ya! It is uncle, not Un-cle, no capital one syllable." he said with a distinctly Chinese accent as he turned around talking to himself. "Shorter, sounds much better to ear." the man looked over his shoulder at a wide eyed Minato with a smirk and one of his eyes opened slightly revealing a pale magenta. "Don't you think?"

Minato nodded as Roman laughed. "Well I'm gonna go put down Neo while you two get to know each other." He push his back against a door and walked backwards into the room. "See ya Uncle."

The door swung closed and back open being a double hinge door. The old man pulled a large tome out of nowhere throwing it like a disk at Roman who yelled in pain not a second later. "It's uncle, not Un-cle!"

Minato sweat dropped with a small chuckle. At least the comic relief was nice after a long day.

~ 0 ~

While Roman was putting Neo down in the other room Minato learned the old man, er uncle was actually the owner of Three Scoops and used to be an archeologist of sorts.

Originally the man was from Mistral, wherever that was and he'd been a medicine man/ artifact collector. The man even said he was pretty skilled in aura manipulation which Minato had gathered was somewhat the equivalent of his abilities to some degree.

Apparently the man searched for rare cursed or 'magical' artifacts in his youth and traveled all over the world. At some point he'd gotten involved in the black market where he found it much easier to locate his items of interest and so had decided to become an art fence selling his artifacts after he was done with them and buying as needed, or simply trading.

The man told him about how he'd come from a village called Kuroyuri where he'd originally set up shop thinking a new village a good place to do so as well as the fact he had family there. Sadly not two years later it was overrun by grimm.

Since then he'd built up his empire here in Vale. He refused to kill or get his hands dirty passed laundering ill gotten gains and fronting art. He was a man of principal, in his own words. "uncle is a gentleman front."

He learned the man hated technology with a passion saying something about why use electricity when magic was much more useful. The man even went into detail about how he'd gotten into hiding art in ice cream canisters which had to be pressurized and kept in a cold truck.

The idea was that no one would take the time to stand inside a locked freezer in the back of a truck and check every nook and cranny, the bonus was 3-D scanning didn't catch the art either due to the cold temperatures.

To help his cover the man opened up a legitimate ice cream shop and forced his buyers to purchase a canister with two tubs of the stuff whenever he fenced goods. It was pretty smart in Minato's opinion.

Soon after that Roman came back in. "So uncle, does he check out?"

The old man and Minato were sitting across from each other playing chess when Roman walked in. The old man held a hand out waving int. "Shhhhuush, uncle is in middle of war with a most excellent opponent."

Roman blinked and looked over to Minato who had a look of concentration on his face like he'd never seen anyone wear playing chess before. He smacked his forehead and sighed. "Great the kids a chess nut like the crazy old man."

Something smacked Roman on the head knocking his hat off. Looking down he saw a pawn next to his bowler hat.

"It's uncle not crazy old man."

"Check."

Uncle looked back at the chess board with wide eyes. Minato had put him in check using a triangle strategy and a double knight pincer if he tried to get out. He would be forced to move into a spot where checkmate was all but inevitable.

"Very good Minato san." uncle moved his king into position.

"San?" Minato questioned.

uncle looked up at him with a calculating smile. "You are from far eastern Mistral are you not?"

Minato shrugged and placed his own king directly in front of uncles instead of calling checkmate making the old mans eyes narrow. "Well. Lao Shi. Your move."

uncle eye'd Minato with interest his smile becoming warmer. Instead of taking Minato's king, as would be the only way to win, The old man knocked over his own. "I surrender."

uncle folded his arms holding his chin nodding as he looked at Minato, squinting his eyes even more if that were possible. "uncle thinks boy is OK."

Roman nodded before leaning down to pick up his hat securing it on his head while the two men who'd just played chess started to talk strategy. His eyes drifted over to Minato thinking about what Cinder could want with him and why.

He thought back to the call he'd gotten from her yesterday.

~ Yesterday around 2:00 pm during initiation ~

Roman was sitting on the edge of his chair a cigar in his mouth only it wasn't lit, it was being chewed into a fine paste. "Fuck! Did that guy just… No, but he did. How the hell?"

Ring…

Roman absentmindedly pulled his scroll from his coat pocket his eyes glued to the screen of his large 84 in TV.

Ring…

He looked down at his scroll in a stupor to see who was calling him. The white bar that told him who was calling him was displaying the name Cinder. He just looked at the name stupidly, still in shock from what he saw that one blue haired kid pull off.

Ring…

His eyes widened when the name and who it belonged to as well as what she would probably do to him if he didn't pick up finally clicked.

He quickly opened the scroll and accepted the call. "Heeeeey Cinder." He greeted in an unsure tone. "What do you need from humble old me?" He'd answered before the third ring ended so he was hoping she wasn't going hold it against him. A coward he was not and weak he wasn't either but far was he from stupid and he was well aware of Cinders abilities.

You'd have to have quite the ace up your sleeve or be a very scary individual indeed to even think about inconveniencing her. Sadly most didn't know her and hence wound up in some nondescript alley behind yellow tape.

He remembered the look on juniors face when he had to tell him what happened to the goons he'd rented for the dust robbery yesterday night. When that girl with they scythe intervened things had gone south and Cinder had to step in. He felt his stomach turn and grimaced. _"Poor sods."_

~ 0 ~

Cinder tapped her foot impatiently as the third ring started. Her eyes narrowed but just as she was pulling the scroll away from her head she heard a click and the unsure voice of her employee.

"Heeeeey Cinder. What do you need from humble old me?"

A small seductive smile made it's way to her lips at his nervous tone. She resisted the urge to chuckle as she sat down on the back of the plush leather couch in the VIP room she was renting in upper north Vale. She crossed her right leg over her left and slowly caressed her thigh as she turned to look at the TV the room provided, or more specifically the blue haired young man currently keeping his face hidden from the cameras around Emerald forest.

"Roman." She said an a throaty voice drawing his name out. "Tell me." She flipped her dark locks over her shoulder. "Are you watching the Beacon initiation right now? She lifted a finely manicured hand holding a remote and paused the image on the TV with a close up of Minato's face displayed.

Cinder's smile became predatory as she put a face to the person she suddenly found herself fascinated by. This was a perfect opportunity to gather information on potential future enemies and perhaps an ally, all she needed now was a name.

~ 0 ~

Roman rubbed his throat and then ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah I'm watching it. Why?" He had a sneaking suspicion he was going to be paying Junior a visit real soon. His shoulders slumped at her response and he looked at his clock then to his shoes and cane by the door to his suite.

"Uhu. Yeah. Whatever you want boss." He hung up his scroll and tossed it onto the glass coffee table as he fell back into his favorite chair.

"I wish Neo were here instead of sitting at home watching her stupid TV recordings." He sighed covering his face with his hands slowly dragging them down in defeat. "Today's gonna to be a long day."

Not only did Cinder want any and all information on that blue haired kid he could find but she wanted to meet him. How the fucking hell was he supposed to get that set up in a day?!

~ 0 ~

Cinder closed her scroll handing it to the girl standing next to her before sauntering over to her wine cabinet pulling out a bottle. "Tell me Emerald, When things happen once it's called chance. When it happens twice it's a coincidence. If it happens three times its a pattern."

Cinder grabbed a chilled wineglass and she poured a thin fruity smelling red wine into the glass. "So." She lifted the glass swirling it to let the wine breath a bit before smelling it and taking a sip. "Tell me. What is it called when it happens four times?"

The ocher skinned girl with mint colored hair blinked and looked at her benefactor with a confused look before opening her mouth to respond. "Destiny?" She said slowly in a questioning tone as if afraid she'd be reprimanded like a child in a classroom for giving the wrong answer.

Cinders face became a confused hard to read mix of emotions but a smile slowly spread across her lips and she nodded to Emerald. "Yes." she said in a darkly sweet tone as her eyes burned with an amber glow.

~ Present, Three Scoops ~

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. _"Who am I kidding the entire fucking council of fat cats is looking for him for crying out loud."_

He gave a long drawn out exasperated breath, his hand drifting to his cheek rubbing it trying to relax himself before letting it drop to his side. He thought back to the video of initiation where he'd seen the guy instantly eliminate those grim without even trying.

A power that could decimate grimm like that was something that would garner anyone's attention. Hell he was surprised Atlas wasn't sending any ships over with that tin man of a general to try and recruit the kid right from Beacon.

~ Border of Vale national airspace ~

Achoo! General James Ironwood Sniffed pulling a tissue out from one of the many draws in his desk and cleaned his nose tossing the dirty tissue into the trashcan by the door like a basketball. "Swish. Just like Glynda's top draw, nothing but Nylon."

Just then the door to his office opened up and in walked Winter Schnee with a raised eyebrow.

James covered his mouth and cleared his throat. "Specialist Schnee." He nodded and held his hand out as she handed him a thin file. "Is this everything we have on him?"

Winter stood at attention and nodded. "Yes sir."

James sighed while looking at the only two pages In the file. One being a birth certificate with basic info like age blood type and such. The only part that was strange being the place of birth, the name was of a place he'd never heard of 'Japan'.

The other page held a picture of a blue haired boy with slightly more detailed info on him like favorite food and… Did that say title: The Fool?

"Winter."

"Sir."

"Where did we get this info from?"

Winter thought about it for a second remembering the pale woman with snow white hair who'd given her the file just after she'd cried out about the boy not existing and not having anything on file. She swore the woman could have been related to her save for those glowing topaz eyes.

"One of the scribes in the file room found it for me."

Ironwood sighed and nodded. "Very well, you're free to go."

Winter nodded and turned to leave when she stopped. "Sir."

He looked back up. "Yes specialist."

"Permission to speak freely."

He nodded curiously. "Permission granted specialist."

"Pervert." She said before striding out of his office the door sliding shut behind her with quiet whoosh.

James' head dropped onto his desk. Years of building his image and in 10 seconds one of his most trusted subordinates saw a part of his more immature side and had their image of him shattered.

~ Three Scoops ~

Minato looked over at Roman noticing him staring. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Roman came back to Remnant and shook his head pulling out a zippo lighter lighting his cigar and took a deep breath. So what if you weren't supposed to inhale the stuff it helped him calm down when things were getting hectic and things were definitely getting out of hand. Not in a chaotic 'holly shit!' way but in a 'what the fuck am I supposed to do exactly' way.

He took another drag trying to calm down while thinking of a way to explain everything to the guy and get him to meet Cinder. _"Fuck! I still haven't gotten him to agree to meet her, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck!"_

~ 0 ~

Minato watched Roman closely. He took note of the fact he was smoking a cigar like it was a cigarette and remembered Mutatsu telling him a man only does that when he's pissed, worried about his life or his kid.

From what he gathered Roman didn't seem angry so that ruled out the first option. Looking over to the double hinged door he thought about Neo. He didn't know what the mans relationship to Neo was but he supposed it could be that of an older brother or father figure which made The third option viable.

Then again this was supposed to be a meeting to try and get him to meet with his employer so he could just be stressing out about how he was going to do just that which would imply he was worrying about himself. Minato smiled inwardly. Honestly whatever reason Roman came up with he could say no out of simple refusal.

After his long day he really didn't wanna deal with anyone else much less sit through a proposal of sorts from Roman and then his employer. Now uncle on the other hand that man was good company. Looking away from Roman he met the gaze of the old man who had a worried look on his face. That made Minato look back to Roman with a serious look.

~ 0 ~

uncle sighed and looked from Roman to the room Neo was in. "uncle is going to make some tea." He said in a quiet and solemn tone. "Maybe check up on ice cream girl."

Roman seemed to relax slightly at that and exhaled as the man walked by patting Roman on the shoulder.

Roman nodded and walked over taking the seat the old man vacated while rubbing his eyes out of stress before fixing his gaze on Minato. "So…"

Minato turned his body towards Roman giving him his full attention.

"So?" Minato echoed questioningly.

"What do you know about the initiation at Beacon? Or more specifically the cameras monitoring it."

Minato sat back in his chair and put his hands in his pockets shrugging. "I know the footage was leaked in real time and recorded. My meeting at Beacon was actually with the headmaster more or less on the same topic."

Roman nodded. "Alright well that makes things easier or at least that's how my employer found out about you. She's interested in your abilities or ability I guess."

Minato looked at Roman confused but he had a feeling of annoyance pool in his gut. Had he missed a camera before Thanatos had shown himself?

Roman took Minato's confused look as a request for context. "To destroy grimm the way you did."

" _Ah so that's what it was. It had nothing to do with Thanatos."_ Honestly he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way he had no interest in being someones lackey or a tool for any government or organization. "Not interested." Minato said standing up to leave.

"Lucky bastard. Just cause you can. Wish we could just leave."

Minato could care less if Roman was stuck in something he didn't want a part of. To many times had he asked for help only to have people ignore him or use him. He turned to the door that led to the ally when Roman grabbed his arm squeezing tightly.

Looking down Minato flexed his hand. He could feel the restriction of bloodflow and the numbness starting to spread from his bicep. Roman definitely wasn't anything to sniff at.

He pulled Minato back to face him with a determined look in his eyes "Just meet with her at least. I'm not asking you for anything but that. You don't have to agree to anything she says or even talk if you don't wanna. Just show up."

Minato grimaced. "I'm aware of the fact that I don't have to do any of those things. What you fail to understand is that I don't have to agree to meeting at all either. I walked in that door and I can walk right back out. Alone."

Romans grip on his arm tightened.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the orange haired man.

' _ **Charm'**_

Despite no personas besides Thanatos and Metatron willing to assist him right now he was still able to use the spell.

He felt the cool rush of power fill his mind but then there was a scream and his vision went blurry for a second as the energy in his mind exploded making his head swim.

The spell put a much larger strain on his mental faculties but he didn't feel any significant increase in the difficulty or power draw in casting the spell. The pain was more than just a simple discomfort and a small ringing in the back of his head this time though.

"What the hell was that?" Roman questioned Minato looking at him warily. He'd felt the affect of the spell trying to manipulate him but having been in the business of controlling his emotions for more than a decade he'd shaken off the feeling.

Minato's eyes widened slightly surprised that the spell hadn't worked on Roman. He stopped trying to walk away, a little more willing to give Roman a chance to explain himself for his unexpected and most likely unintentional display of mental fortitude.

Not just anyone could shrug off a charm like that. Not one as strong as his. An intrigued smile came to his face and he turned to face Roman again. "I'll give you one more chance to convince me to speak with this employer of yours." He sat back down crossing his legs as he putt his hands in his pockets again. "Don't waste it."

~ 0 ~

Roman's jaw dropped, his cigar only hanging because of the saliva that stuck it to his bottom lip. He couldn't believe Minato was giving him another chance to convince him.

He took the opportunity without question hoping he could actually speak to him about it this time before he made the guy loose interest. He was afraid of what Cinder would do now that she was aware that he knew who Minato was and failed to arrange a meet.

Not to mention the fact she seemed to have friends in high places Like Arthur Watts. What he knew about her was that she outclassed him combat wise and on extra muscle what with her two lackeys and him only having Neo. Not to mention his shot leg.

He grit his teeth and made a fist around Melodic cudgel. He could feel his grip slip in his glove and he knew he'd made his hand bleed with how tight he was gripping. Looking over to the room next door he let his grip around his cane relax letting his head fall.

His main goal in life right now was protecting Neo to keep a promise he'd made about 12 years ago. The way things were going though it wasn't looking good. If Neo did get out of this he was almost certain he wouldn't. Regardless, staying on Cinders good side was vital to maintaining that promise for now. He couldn't risk her coming after them for getting on her bad side.

He leaned forward putting his weight on his cane while rubbing his eyes and sighed before putting out his cigar and sliding it back into his coat.

"Minato. I can call you that right?"

Minato nodded giving him permission.

"OK. Minato, I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm terrified. Terrified of Cinder, not for me but for Neo."

Minato nodded. So This Cinder was his employer and she was dangerous enough to scare him. Given Roman's strength and his mental fortitude that meant the woman was either very well connected, deadly or both. Honestly he didn't have much to fear personally but the mans statement that he was afraid for Neo's sake caught his attention.

Regardless of how he felt about the girl she was a social link and if she died then there went his chance at redemption from the lovers arcana and all the deities that fell under it. Call him a heartless bastard but he was more worried about himself in relation to her than Neo herself.

Whoever this Cinder was he couldn't let her take Neo from him. He refused to let anyone ruin his only hope for a completely clean slate and peace of mind.

~ 0 ~

Over the next few minutes Roman filled him in on when Cinder had first shown up in Vale. A year ago she was a nobody but quickly built a name for herself before disappearing and popping up in Vacuo before coming back stronger and better connected than he himself was.

He went into detail about how she'd recruited the white fang about two weeks ago and a powerful contractor just a few days later. The Fang was self explanatory but the man was a professional. He specialized in espionage and infiltration as well as being competent enough to take on teams of fully trained huntsmen and come out untouched.

He spoke in a quieter tone as he described Cinders goal to rob the dust stores making prices go up. That in turn would cause a shortage with several affects, from instilling fear and panic to disarming the less well funded huntsman and huntresses in training or out in the field. While stockpiling it for something big she was planing.

His expertise added with the recent addition to her group along with the white fang being in her back pocket her plans had been pushed up considerably.

Lastly he admitted to not knowing what she wanted with him or what she wanted to talk about just that she was insistent.

~ 0 ~

"And that's all she wrote." Roman said taking a breath as he leaned back in his chair looking at Minato. "Any questions?"

Minato thought for a second about everything and finally decided on a few question he though were imperative. Even if he was technically immortal he wasn't invulnerable and he could still feel pain. It was a good idea to check up on potential threats whenever possible. "So what's Cinder like?"

Roman sat back in the chair exhaling. "She's… different. She isn't interested in power to be able to throw around. I'd say it's more of an addiction for her. She just has to have it and more of it." He scratched his head. "I'm sure there's a very good reason for it too, well as good as revenge can cat anyways."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah." Roman said leaning forward again. "Not so much to kill someone at least I don't think so. I overheard her talking to herself and saying things like if only, and I'll prove them wrong. It sounds more like she want's to prove a point than anything."

Roman grinned and looked at Minato. "Sounds like daddy issues or issues with big brother if you ask me."

Minato nodded. "I know the type." He closed his eyes and folded his arms storing the information away for later before looking back at Roman. "So who's this specialist she recruited. Do you know them?"

Roman stiffened and nodded then stopped before shrugging and tilted his head closing his eyes with a sigh as he relived an uncomfortable memory. "Honestly I really don't know. I've run into him before and I, we…" He grabbed at something under his coat while his left hand subconsciously rubbed his left knee. "Lets just say he should never be underestimated."

Minato nodded and made a mental note of the person but didn't think to much of them yet.

"Honestly me and my team were one of the best back in the day. Just graduated from Beacon. All honor students with grades so high you'd think we cheated. That didn't stop him from tearing us apart though."

Roman stood up and leaned on Melodic Cudgel. "The guy wasn't even trying. That's not to say he was toying with us but he definitely wasn't giving it his all. Not in the slightest.

At first it was me and my partner Ichigo. We'd been fighting him for about an hour racing through the city and trying to avoid him. We actually pushed him back for a bit. He'd said he didn't wanna kill us. Said he'd rather not do something he wasn't getting paid for or didn't have to do."

Roman gave a weak bitter laugh. "We thought we had him on the ropes but he changed completely. His fighting style became ruthless and efficient with no wasted movements instead of quick and precises with debilitating attacks. Gone were the dodges, grabs and takedowns in with the kicks, stabs, throws and flying wire."

Roman pulled his Bowler hat down over his eyes. "We almost made it, our other two members even showed up. Showed up just in time for him to start using his semblance."

Roman shuddered. "It was like he could manipulate reality, at least the physical part. Light would bend, concrete and metal would warp or straight up disintegrate. Hell the guy could crate plasma from thin air and use it as a shield or a weapon and shoot it like a gun. After the incident an aura specialist told me it sounded and looked like matter and energy manipulation on the particle level. Something that was only recorded once before."

Roman started to shake and his eyes got wide remembering what the man had done to his old partner. "Ichigo…" He looked over to Neo's room. "…Her older sister. He… he literally made her heart explode inside her chest by forcing electricity into her body. She just stopped moving and, and… Oh Oum; and Those eyes. Those glowing Blood red eyes. Like a grimm's." Roman trailed off with a far away look in his eyes.

~ 0 ~

Minato wasn't one for being afraid but the last thing Roman said had struck a cord.

"... _Oh Oum; and those eyes. Those glowing blood red eyes…"_

The room around Minato became dark and the shadows spread. Inky black sludge bubbled in through every nook and cranny slowly creeping closer as every light was snuffed out and all the was left was him.

A cold feeling came over Minato and his chest tightened as the slick ooz on the floor reflected what was behind him. Those ever watchful red eyes. The eyes of death itself. Never resting, never leaving him alone. Always watching.

~ 0 ~

Clink.

Suddenly everything returned to normal and Minato blinked looking up.

A cup of tea had been placed in front of him, the steam slowly wafting into the air. Across from it was another for Roman. The two men looked up to see uncle who was looking at them with his eyes open wearing a worried expression. There was a sad look in his eyes, as if he knew what they'd been talking about. Like he had seen into their minds and felt what they felt.

Those soft pale magenta eyes filled with an understanding that went deeper than words. "uncle thinks tea will help."

Minato relaxed and took the cup in his hands nodding in thanks as Roman did the same. "Thanks old man." Roman said in a far off tone.

The old man didn't snap at Roman or even give him a strange look for calling him old man. He just nodded and left the room again.

~ 0 ~

After a few minutes and a couple more cups of tea later Roman broke the silence.

"That man was no human. He was a monster. Humans shouldn't have power like that." He could do things that shouldn't be possible and it meant nothing to him."

Minato started to think the man Roman was talking about could actually be dangerous to him. Even gods could be killed after all, the trick was finding out how. There was no such thing as absolute immortality and invulnerability unless you were death. All things had and end. The existence of a human with the power to warp reality was disturbing to even himself. It brought a small twisted smile to his face that people like that existed.

To think there was someone other than him who had power like that. But then he looked down at his hands. _"But what does that make me?"_

Looking up he met Romans eyes. The man looked years older like he'd just been through the ringer. "What was his name?"

Roman responded with a shrug. "Don't know. His moniker was Kuro No Shinigami though if I remember right some kind of eastern Mistalian language. Couldn't tell what it means though fo…"

"Black Reaper." Minato said quietly.

Roman paused looking at Minato like he'd grown another head.

The older man collapsed back into the chair feeling exhausted after reliving an uncomfortable and depressing memory. His shoulders dropped and he looked over to the room Neo was in. When he looked back over to Minato he was glaring and Melodic Cudgel was pointed at him with the bottom flipped up revealing a gun barrel.

"How the hell do you know what that means?"

Minato didn't react past sighing and closed his eyes as he thought back three years ago to his last few months in Japan. "I came from the same place that language is from."

"Is that all?"

Minato nodded. "It's a place called Japan. It's pretty small compared to most places, more of an island than anything."

Roman lowered his weapon nodding in assent. "Whatever. If you are from the same place then with the way you act I'm sure you won't do anything unless you absolutely have to or have a good reason for it.

~ 0 ~

The two sat in silence for a while, Minato stewing on the information he'd received while Roman drank his tea trying not to think about the past. A thought crossed his mind and Roman asked Minato a question. "So, You fucked Neo?"

Minato was pulled from his thoughts by the random question and rose an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that question at all.

Roman gave a tired chuckle and waved a hand lazily. "Look Minato, Neo's a grown woman with needs I get that and so should you. I'm sure you've sought out physical comfort for whatever reasons before."

"We all grow up at some point and fall back on it and she did pretty early on." He sighed. "I'm kinda responsible for it as well. I wasn't the best father figure and moving a lot to avoid certain people was stressful for her. She found a couple ways to cope. First it was ice cream, then sex…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "…Then this one guy happened and she got into… well." He looked at Minato and made a slitting his throat gesture. "The guy got what was coming to him but it broke her."

"Since then sex has been more something to scratch an itch than stress relief. If I built a pedestal one foot tall for every guy she's fucked and pushed her off she'd probably end up in the hospital even with her aura."

Roman closed his eyes gritting his teeth. "Never again."

Minato sat there listening quietly. He had to admit that was an interesting way of putting it but he could understand better than most would. He looked at Roman and nodded.

He smiled back weakly. "Look I'm not saying she's a slut. She's not like that. She's got a lot of issues but I love her and I want her to be happy. She seems to be attached to you, and for whatever reason she behaves when you're mentioned. I think you're good for her so please. Be good to her."

Well that was something he was going to have to think about. Not only was Neo infatuated with him but this guy was trying to get him to commit to a relationship of some kind.

He looked Roman dead in the eye. One silvery orb holding the attention of Romans visible ivy green one.

Roman frowned slightly and reached out slamming his hand on the chess board making the pieces go flying. Minato eyed a few before returning his attention to Roman "Neo means more to me than my life. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll die before I let someone hurt her again."

He held his hand out to Minato. "I'm not asking you to meet my employer, I'm asking _you_ Minato, for assistance in keeping Neo safe and happy. I'll do anything you ask so long as it's not against Neo's interest and you agree to help her. I just need your word that You won't let her come to harm. She can take care of herself but without someone she's lost."

Minato kept his eyes locked on Romans taking his hand.

"I don't know what Cinder has planned but things keep getting more dangerous and I'd like to have insurance in case I… just in case." He said the last part quietly while rubbing his throat.

Minato put on a small smile and looked towards Neo's room to try and put Roman at ease. "Neo's important to me too. I won't tell you why or how but I promise you I'll do my best to keep her from harm when I'm with her."

Roman shook his head tightening his grip on Minato's hand pulling him closer until they were face to face. "No. you need to promise me to help her whenever wherever. This isn't about me or anything else right now. This is me asking you for help one man to another."

Minato let out a breath. "I give you my word. Just answer me this. Why me? It can't be just because Neo likes me."

Roman smirked. "You're good at killing grim, you dress well, she likes you and you're smart." He let go of Minato's hand and relaxed back into his seat with Minato doing the same. "Honestly, nobody knows you. Who you are, where you're from, where you'll go or where you can go. Not even Cinders other contacts could find anything on you. You're a wild card and I'm placing my bet on you."

Minato couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This man reminded him of Igor in some ways. "Well I can't let down the house now, can I."

Roman grinned. "All bets are final."

Minato shrugged before giving him a grin "I get 50% of all winnings right?"

Roman smirked and pulled his cigar back out lighting it. Well a Lien card isn't worth anything if its cut in half. I was thinking more so along the lines of 100%.

Minato shrugged and stretched his back before putting a hand in his pocket and rubbing his neck with the other. "So I get the whole cake?"

"More like pie." Roman said after taking a puff of his cigar.

"Should you be selling things that aren't yours to give?" The silver eyed messiah asked with a bit of a twisted smirk.

Roman shrugged. Grinning right back. "Can't sell whats already been given."

Minato tightened his collar around his neck and tilted his head while sticking his tongue out pantomiming being hung. "Well if I'm gonna be tied to something I'd rather it not be a tree."

Roman looked at Minato in amusement and started laughing at all the double meanings to everything before he suddenly became very serious. "Who knows maybe that noose will get you where you wanna be."

Minato laughed in dark amusement. _"Oh if only he knew."_

"Well meeting new people seems to be a hobby of mine recently."

The master thief grinned. "Well lets go meet some new people then."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Hanged Man Arcana."**_

Minato took the floating card and laughed at the arcana.

~ 0 ~

About an hour after their little meeting Roman Neo and Minato found themselves sitting on a large couch in a recently remodeled room in the back of Juniors club. They'd been sitting back there waiting for the call from Cinder letting them know where the meeting was or where they were supposed to go to get picked up.

Minato had asked Roman what exactly this meeting was about and the man had supplied the answer of it being a legitimate meeting about the next step in her plans.

"Well this was originally just going to be a short thing where Neo and I get our next orders. Though thanks to a certain someone finding you it has the added bonus of doubling as a recruiting function."

Neo leaned forward from her spot on the couch on the other side of Roman and waved at Minato giving him a wink. Minato's eyes moved to Neo and down to her clothes. She was wearing the same clothes she'd worn when they met in the club.

Looking to one of the doors in the room he sighed. Just out that door and down a hall by the bar was where they met.

If he'd know coming here and trying to get drunk was going to lead to all of this he would have just bought a bottle of liquor and found a comfortable alley or storm wall to get wasted by.

Looking back to Neo he smiled at her and she smiled back with a happy look on her face. Apparently she didn't remember what happened in the alley and when she woke up she was confused. She'd still been wearing the turtle neck and boy the conversation they had in private wasn't one he wanted to have again.

They'd discussed what exactly their relationship was and to his relief Neo had actually been willing to accept that they weren't a thing but that didn't mean she was going to let it stay that way. She'd been behaving very well according to Roman and he'd told Minato it actually gave him hope while putting him on edge at the same time.

All in all Neo was more 'pleasant' in Romans words. Though it had only been about 16 hours since she'd started acting like this so only time would tell.

Neo blew Minato a kiss and stood up to stretch. Roman almost gagged when she bent over and dusted off her boots almost in front of him while trying to show off to Minato.

Minato sighed. "Neo, please try to focus."

Neo looked over her shoulder at him still bent over slightly and winked while pointing at herself and then her eyes and then towards him licking her lips.

Roman groaned. "He means on the meeting Neo. And please don't do that stuff in front of me."

~ 0 ~

A few minutes later, several checks of his scroll and Roman sighed. "first she says ASAP and then she holds us up. I fucking hate this hurry up and wait shit."

Neo huffed silently next to him currently laying upside down on the couch with an edition of Womens indulgence Vale edition in her hand.

Minato nodded in agreement.

"So Roman, What do you think she want's to talk about?"

"She?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Cinder."

"Oh."

Neo looked over at the two men curiously and held her hand out as she flipped off the couch into a handstand before tucking and swinging her legs around so that her feet were on the floor before straightening up in show of high acrobatic prowess and flexibility.

"Show off." Roman muttered while rubbing his left knee. Then he looked at Minato and hummed. "Well honestly I haven't a clue but if she's gonna follow standard protocol like any sane person in the underworld then she wants to speak with you to find out where your loyalties lie."

To Roman's surprise Minato told him just that.

"My loyalties lie with my friends. Whoever I decide my friends are they have my undying loyalty. I don't differentiate between good and evil I would do anything for them even if they were on opposing sides. I did do anything for them." He looked down at his hands his eyes narrowing as he clenched his right hand.

The memories came but the screams and blood never did. He closed his eyes sighing before continuing in a dark tone. "The law means nothing to me and neither do nations. Politics hold nothing over me and religion can go stuff it."

He looked at Roman and Neo out of the corner of his eye with a hard piercing gaze that made them both flinch. "I do what I see fit to better the lives of my friends." He looked directly at them now, his gaze softening into liquid silver. "I'd do anything for them… Wouldn't you?"

~ 0 ~

What he said hit Roman pretty hard and Minato wasn't wrong. He looked over to Neo. Yes. He could say that he would do anything for her, had done anything for her. He looked back over to Minato and nodded. He would continue to do anything for her until he couldn't or she no longer needed him. It was the least he could do.

A warm smile and pink hair flashed through Roman's mind. _"I swear."_

He knew what it was like to lose a friend but all of them. His thoughts drifted to Junior Xiong and Maria Malachite. If he'd lost them he was sure he'd have left Neo in an orphanage and offed himself, probably hang himself from their favorite tree at Beacon.

He sighed. Few were the people who'd suffered loosing everyone. He looked over to Minato and smiled at the way he was edging away from Neo while she scooted closer.

Most people died with their friends or killed themselves soon after. He pulled his bowler hat down over his eyes in a little moment of silence for whoever his friends had been.

~ 0 ~

Neo huffed giving Minato a pout and wrapped her arms around his right arm while pushing him against Roman so he couldn't scoot away anymore and leaned against him.

He looked down at her and their eyes met. She took his hand and pulled it up to her chest over her heart giving him a smile _"I'm here for you."_

Minato Looked over at Roman who shrugged at him trying to scoot onto the armrest chuckling a bit. He sighed and looked over at Neo again. "Thank you Neo."

She beamed at him and leaned up kissing his cheek.

Roman, despite not knowing exactly how Minato felt was confidant Neo was in good hands with the blue haired young man. _"I hope everything works out. I'd hate to see her fall apart again."_ He thought solemnly.

Just then Roman's scroll began to vibrate in his coat pocket and he quickly pulled it out answering. "This is Roman…"

Not even three seconds later Roman hung up shooting Junior a quick text letting him know they were out of there before pocketing it again. Neo and Minato looked at him as he stood up. "Our rides here."

He motioned for the two to follow him as he opened the door to the ally. They walked out the door into an ally that looked much nicer than Minato would have thought.

Looking down the ally he saw a garage and figured it must be kept up for whatever was in there. Then there was a honk and he turned his head to see a nice looking car.

"And that's our ride kids." Roman said as he started walking down to it.

It was expensive looking and it shone like it had been polished and waxed. It had been kept up that's for sure. The car looked like an Audi R8 solid black and chrome trim paint job. Minato had to admit he liked it a lot.

They walked down the ally before getting in and situating themselves Roman first with Neo in the middle and Minato on the left as the driver turned back to look at them. He was wearing a black p-coat and had dark black hair matched with dim dark blue eyes.

The thing about his look that didn't sit well with Minato was his expression. The man was smiling warmly at them with all the right muscles. The skin around his eyes crinkled perfectly and the tone of voice he used was spot on. "Hey hows it going you guys? I'll be your driver for the night. Let me know if the AC's to cold alright?"

This man was good but It was undoubtedly fake. Minato would know. He'd done the same thing for a couple years when he was trying to be more human. Things didn't work out though and he'd found it easier to just not care.

This kind natured warm and innocent chauffeur was anything but. Their eyes met, silver clashing with dark blue. Minato put on a fake friendly expression. "It's perfect thank you."

The man stared at him for a second before tilting his head as he nodded closing his eyes with a smile. "That's good to hear sir."

Oh yeah. This guy was very good, better than an actor. Almost… Professionally so.

He looked over at Roman who was tense at the sight of the driver. His gaze drifted over to Neo. While Roman seemed put off and on edge because of the man she seemed to think he was more akin to nuisance. She'd stuck her tongue out at the driver and then grabbed Minato's arm snuggling up next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes sighing happily. There was definitely something between them.

Minato quickly glanced into the rear view mirror and saw the man's expression change for a fraction of a second. It had gone from that fake warmth to a cold dead calculating stare before his eyes shifted to Minato's changing back all in the span of a second.

Though only a second Minato had seen the flat expression that actually belonged to the eyes. He glanced over at Roman who glanced back, tightening his grip on melodic cudgel.

Minato put two and two together from the details he'd received at the ice cream shop and Romans reactions. This man had to be the one that had come out of nowhere like himself and moved his employers schedule up. The professional.

"Kuro no Shinigami, Black Reaper." Minato said quietly.

The car came to a slow stop at a red light and the driver sat up straighter tilting his head so better to hear. "My apologies, What was that sir?"

Minato nodded to the driver who was playing stupid and smiled warmly. He had a hunch about this man. He didn't have the same features as a Japanese person. In fact he actually resembled uncle a little bit. Chinese maybe. Or this worlds equivalent.

But then how did he choose a name like Kuro no Shinigami. Even stranger, how did he know the english translation? The only thing Minato could come up with was that this man wasn't from Remnant much like himself. It was more likely he was from earth, or one of the many different ones where just enough was similar for this situation to occur.

Minato smiled. "何も言ってないです"/"Nani mo ittenaidesu."

(Roughly: I didn't say anything)

~ 0 ~

Roman and Neo both looked at Minato in surprise that he knew a different language. It was rare to find anyone who spoke anything other than English after the great war four generations ago. It was made the universal language to make cooperation between the kingdoms easier.

Anyone who spoke a language other than English was either very rich and had the time and skill to waste learning one, they were from an isolated village or town were they made their own language or they were a historian and/or archeologist where knowing old languages helped in their studies.

Roman put a hand on Neo's thigh squeezing to get her attention. She looked at him giving a curious look while still holding onto Minato. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him give her a signal that only the two of them knew the meaning to.

There was one other option why someone would know multiple languages that others didn't. One that made Roman feel like a fox in a lions den with two lions. The only other people who learned languages no one else knew were professional killers and contractors. What better way to communicant than in front of someone while they have no idea what you're saying.

~ 0 ~

The driver stiffened and his grip on the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly. Minato's smile faded. This man knew what he'd said.

The chauffeur rubbed the back of his head in what Minato was sure was a pretend nervous tick. "Sorry but I don't know that language sir." The weather is nice tonight though so we should be arriving at our destination within the hour if traffic stays minimal.

The rest of the ride was uneventful with Roman shooting Minato glances every now and then while Neo took full advantage of her close proximity to Minato in the back of the car.

~ 0 ~

Half an hour later they found themselves at the side entrance to a fancy five star hotel in upper Vale.

"I still don't get why she has us meet up in places like this. Where all the posh, famous and rich people stay while visiting. Of course! No one would ever guess." Roman growled sarcastically.

Just then a girl who looked to be around 17 wearing all black and a hoody pulled over her head walked out of the side entrance and got into the car they just vacated before the driver pulled away and drove off like any good civilian would, following all traffic laws except for the minor ones no one payed attention to.

"Huh. Who was that?" Roman asked no one in particular.

While they all watched the car drive away Roman cleared his throat getting Minato and Neo's attention. "Okay Minato, like I said before, this meeting was established before you were a factor so just uuuuh." Roman tapped his head with his cane as he started walking to the door making a so so gesture with his free hand.

Neo sped up staying a few paces in front of them turning around to face them with her arms behind her back holding her parasol before she lifted a hand to her mouth making a zipping motion."

He snapped his fingers pointing at Neo. "Yeah what she said. Just keep your mouth shut unless asked a direct question or told to give information and it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

"Whatever."

Roman blinked and almost tripped with how fast he stopped to look at Minato. "Whoa whoa whoa wait. I heard you say whatever, as in like 'I could care less'. You meant to say sure or okay or something along those lines right?"

Minato stopped a few paces ahead of Roman and turned to look at him. He eyed the hanged man like he was stupid and raised an eyebrow. "No. I said whatever because I don't care."

Roman's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water while Neo stood there blinking curiously turning her head from Roman to Minato and back repeatedly.

Minato sighed and put his hands in his pockets before bending his head to each side, his neck giving a loud crack each time. "Roman I'm doing this for myself because weather you understand or not you and Neo are important to me now. I promise you this, Cinder isn't _expecting_ me."

Minato turned back around walking passed a stunned Neo. "I'll do what I want, if she doesn't like it she can tell me."

He looked over his shoulder at the two with a smirk. "She did invite me after all."

~ 0 ~

Neo was watching Minato with hungry look. She knew Cinder and what she was capable of to an extent as well as how sturdy and crazy Minato seemed to be. She had no doubt that Cinder was dangerous but he was serious and believed his own words. She shivered at the confidence and calmness he exuded. She just had one thought while watching Minato with a sly smile plastered on her face. _"He's so cool."_

Roman opened his mouth to speak but Minato spoke first. "Roman, I'll remind you as well. Our goals aren't the same and because of that fact don't push your luck. You weren't part of the promise we made earlier."

Neo blinked in confusion looking between the two.

Roman glared at Minato but Neo got between them and glared right back. Her reaction stunned him. He was about to yell at her and smack Minato for good measure but he just couldn't get mad at Neo and gave up on the matter. "Oum fucking damn it!" He pointed at Neo angrily. "I swear after everything I do for you, you take _his_ side. I swear it's hard enough just trying to keep my head connected to my neck."

Neo looked at Minato who looked right back before shrugging. The blue haired messiah looked over at Roman and chuckled. "She says you can quit pretending and stop the act. You know you love her and you're not really bothered."

Roman looked at Minato dumbstruck. Never had anyone been able to read Neo like that. Not even himself, not even after 12 years. "Aw fuck you too."

~ 0 ~

Upon entering the building they were greeted by a girl who looked out of place compared to the people in suits and dresses up front. Hell even Roman, Neo and Minato were all wearing suits of some kind.

The girl had flawless ocher brown skin, mint green hair and light crimson eyes. She obviously wasn't a civilian. First off she wore clothes that made her stand out due to the distinct individuality they gave off but the give away had to be the weapons on her waist. They hung behind her off the two leather belts she had wrapped around her waist.

Roman paused, Minato and Neo following suit. "Emerald. Hows it going? Still giving that dipshit Mercury the run around or his he running you around?"

Minato looked from Roman to the girl named Emerald raising an eyebrow. She stood there for a good ten seconds looking back at him before a smirk came to her lips.

She responded to Roman while keeping her gaze on Minato. "Yeah I guess you could say that. It's less me leading him on and him chasing his own tail though."

Neo smirked at Emerald and gave her a thumbs up that the mint haired girl returned.

She folded her arms under her chest and smirked. "That prick thinks he's something special just because he's got a cute face and he knows how to fight better than most." Emerald shrugged animatedly with her hands rising above her shoulders while shaking her head. "Poor bastard doesn't know I saw him while he was out during his surgery."

She held out her left hand holding her thumb and index finger apart trying to suppress a laugh. "Guy isn't exactly anything special, and that's being generous."

Minato suppressed a chuckle while Neo almost fell over laughing silently.

Roman covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "Now Emerald don't go kissing and telling."

Emerald shot Roman an annoyed look. "Fuck you." She said in a monotone voice.

Roman held out a hand waving it. "No thanks darling but I don't screw with women more than 5 years younger than me. And even then you have to be older than 21.

Emerald rolled her eyes and turned around gesturing for them to follow. "Says the guy wearing more eye liner than me. Maybe you don't screw women at all?" She finished in a snide tone.

Roman spluttered. "You little prick."

Emerald held a hand up with a finger pointing up. "Ahp ahp ah, Mercury is the little prick."

She looked over her shoulder putting a hand on her waist thrusting her hip out slapping her ass caressing it slightly. "I'm a bitch with an ass an all the sass, and don't you forget it."

Roman grabbed his face. "Ahh! My eyes. I need brain bleach!" He held out a hand and stumbled to a wall. "You bitch!"

Emerald laughed. "See I told ya."

Minato and Neo watched the exchange with varying levels of amusement. He looked to Neo when Roman grabbed his face and cried about brain bleach. She looked back at him and gestured to Emerald. _"She can make you see things."_

He looked up to emerald with an interested gaze nodding slowly. "I see."

~ 0 ~

The group made their way down the hall to an employees elevator up to the third floor of the building. The elevator opened up to a wide lavishly decorated hall with doors every few yards. The sounds of drunk or drugged up people having fun just on the other sides of them was almost intrusive. What with the yells cheers and odd screams or moans, to say nothing of the loud music.

It was pretty loud just in the hall itself. Thinking on it Minato supposed it was actually a good place for a meeting. It would be hard for people to overhear you and no one would think you were doing anything other than partying with all the other parties going on just a few feet away.

He looked over at his current companions to try and get a feel for what their thoughts on the place were. Roman was for the most part ignoring the noise but he could see him tap his index finger on his cane to the beat of one of the songs.

Neo on the other hand was skipping around excitedly opening doors to see what was inside. The latest one she peeked inside of made her stop abruptly and pull her head back out before closing the door grinning like an idiot. She looked at Minato holding her free hand close to her mouth making a thrusting motion while poking her cheek with her tongue imitating giving a blow job with a flirtatious wink.

Minato chuckled at her dirty mind and what she must have seen when she looked in the room. Granted he wasn't about to lie and say blowjobs weren't nice but neither was now the time nor the place.

He shook his head and motioned for Neo to follow. She pouted before sighing quietly at the missed opportunity.

"Hey you two, get over here."

They looked up to see Roman and Emerald standing by a large ebony door with gold trim. Minato shrugged and made his way over at his own pace while Neo walked next to him. She liked the way he didn't cater to others. It was such an alpha way to behave. She had to wonder though if his lack of interest or sense of urgency came from the more unstable part of his mind.

A frown spread across Neo's lips as they caught up to Roman and Emerald. She looked up at Minato and took his hand making him pause for a fraction of a second to look down at her.

She nodded up at him before letting go and hopping over to Roman. Emerald watched the exchange eyeing them with no small amount of intrigue as she opened the large door letting them in.

~ 0 ~

The room the group found themselves in was dimly lit by a low hanging chandelier that had actual candles in it that gave off a warm red glow casting the room in a red light. The air was lightly scented with an incense stick that burned in the middle of a low coffee table that was surrounded by four plush sofas.

Minato glanced around the room at the carpeted walls nodding in agreement with the aesthetic it added to the room. It was a red velvety material by the looks of it which played to the color of the candles. He closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath enjoying the smell in the air.

Though almost the exact opposite it brought memories of the velvet room to his mind. He opened his eyes when he felt a shift next to him. He watched as Emerald made her way to the sofa on the left and took a seat next to a silver haired young man with mostly black clothes and a smug smile on his face.

Roman quickly strode to the sofa across from the only other person sitting in the room besides the unknown boy and Emerald. Neo followed him quickly and sat next to him but she looked over her shoulder at Minato as if asking him to come over.

~ 0 ~

He held her gaze for a second before he tilted his head slightly and gave her an aloof look before shrugging and making his way over to the last couch taking it for himself. Safety in numbers and all that was bullshit.

Roman wasn't his friend and neither was Neo though he was sure the latter would defend him in a less serious situation if only for her interest in him.

Emerald watched the display with a raised eyebrow and then sat back shooting a subtle glance towards the last occupant in the room.

The woman was beautiful with raven hair and amber eyes that could mesmerize a person with the hypnotic way they glowed in the dark. Minato couldn't help staring and cataloging the similarities between this woman and Blake. The only real difference between the two was the aura they exuded and a slight difference in facial structure.

This woman gave off an aura of power and intelligence as well as pride. Those were never good combinations in someone who's intentions were less than innocent. Even then the road to heaven was paved in blood so maybe some good would come of this woman one day.

Minato nodded nonchalantly to the woman he supposed was Cinder if the way she lounged about while everyone else seemed on edge wasn't telling enough. She obviously wasn't worried about what was going to happen and that meant she did know or she was strong enough not to care.

The first was never actually likely except for two instances in his life so he went with confidence. This woman had power or at least what she thought was power. He chuckled to himself as he settled into his seat and then fixed Cinder with an almost apathetic yet amused look.

"Is this all I was called out here for?"

Emeralds eyes widened as she looked from Minato to Cinder who held a slender hand up, a calm smile on her face. She nodded before looking back to Minato glaring. He could tell The girl Emerald was gritting her teeth while the boy next to her rose an eyebrow in intrigue.

~ 0 ~

" _What the fuck are you doing you idiot!"_ Roman yelled in his head trying to keep a calm expression. _"You just painted a fucking target on your back by showing your independence and anonymity by sitting away from Neo and I and then you act like you have nothing to worry about and ask if this was all you were brought here for without anyone even speaking!"_

Roman took a puff of his cigar and sighed internally at the strong flavor helping him stay calm. _"Kid I hope you really are something else. If not you just made two enemies. Cinder won't take this kindly and take it out on me and Neo, so in return I'll fuck you up if you don't pay off."_

 _~ 0 ~_

Cinder watched Minato with well concealed fascination as she went over her memory of the leaked initiation videos. _"His abilities are rather interesting if not annoying. He could throw a serious wrench into my plans if his loyalties are to Ozpin."_ Taking a deep relaxed breath she adjusted her position on her couch so she was facing Minato more than Roman.

The stamina and endurance he displayed when reaching the correct destination with his supposed partner in record time was rather impressive in her opinion. The girl had been of little interest to her but this boy was skilled and seasoned if his actions then were any indication.

She remembered him looking directly at one of the cameras after his partner had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He'd raised his hand just before the feed died. He'd known they were being watched and had decided to hide something. She wanted to know what it was. If he could eliminate grim that easily and had that much conditioning then what was so much more impressive that he wanted to keep hidden?

A thought had occurred to her when Roman had first contacted her with information on the boys location. She was surprised to say the least that someone who had seemingly passed initiation was wandering around Vale and had also spent the night outside of Beacon as well as not having attended classes today.

She knew there could be simple answers to her questions but she couldn't ignore the signs. Especially not after Roman let slip about a meeting he had at Beacon. Not to mention the other people who had been popping up recently. First someone who was thought to be a myth had resurfaced. Second, the aforementioned person who was thought to be a myth had shown up with someone she had thought dead, especially considering she was the one to cut the huntress down.

Of course her semblance could be responsible for that possibility though but then there was another who'd shown up with power that didn't require aura or dust. He'd been sighted before and had a reputation for being quite the professional with no uncompleted contracts which was impressive considering they were all high profile and back to back in a short amount of time before he disappeared.

Her mind wandered slightly to the man she hired last week. The one who had eyes that held a complete lack of empathy. The man was some kind of sociopath for sure but he was high functioning for sure. He could pretend to be anything he needed to be but his attachment to that blond girl was getting on her nerves.

Closing her eyes she refocused. Once was chance, twice was coincidence but three times was a pattern. Now this boy, the fourth. There had to be something going on.

She'd recruited the professional but failed to recruit the second due to that annoying spear wielding bitch, but now. Now she was willing to try her luck with the fourth impossibility.

Now that they were all seated and Cinder had gotten a good look at Minato she looked over to Roman. "Well isn't it nice to see you again Roman. And Neo too." She added with a slightly disinterested tone making the short girl glare before Roman put a hand on her shoulder.

Cinder chuckled and turned her attention back to Minato. "So tell me about yourself."

Minato glanced at Cinder before closing his eyes leaning back on his couch with his hands in his pockets.

He just ignored the social que making Cinder bristle slightly. _"So this boy thought he could just ignore her did he? His prowess obviously made him grow quite an ego."_

"You know it's quite rude to ignore people when they address you or ask a question."

Minato opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She smiled to herself. _"He's still just a boy after all, it shouldn't be to hard to reprimand him and appeal to him where necessary."_

"My name is Minato Arisato." He said bowing his head slightly." Her smile became smug at his seaming deference to her reprimand but her expectations were instantly dashed with his reply.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name or anything at all for that matter without first giving your own name."

Cinder just stared at Minato feeling like she was scolded. _"This insufferable bastard thinks he can just speak to me like that!"_ Her anger was boiling over and her eyes blazed with barely contained energy. No one had dared speak to her like that in years except Watts and even he was only safe because Salem forbid infighting. Something about a house divided being a greater enemy than one outside.

She took a slow breath keeping control of her features. Her breath came out slowly as she languished along the sofa lifting a glass of wine from the coffee table to her mouth smiling seductively as she trailed a hand along her leg emphasizing he figure.

Much to her dismay and Neo's secret delight, Minato ignored her almost completely. Hell Emerald gave her body more attention than him. She fumed internally at his seeming frigid personality. _"Is he gay or simply not interested? Perhaps he's just that dense?"_

~ 0 ~

Jaune suddenly sat up in bed letting out a loud "AHKRBewwch! Ouuu…"

Pyrrha sat up opening her eyes groggily. "Jaune?"

The blonde turned to look at his partner raising an eyebrow before laying down as quietly as possible and pretending nothing happened. He sure hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for waking her up. Maybe she'd forget about it if she thought he was asleep and follow soon after.

"Jaune are you OK? That sounded bad. Maybe you caught something when you hurt yourself during initiation before I unlocked your aura for you."

Jaune sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Nah I'm fine." He flicked his own forehead. He just couldn't stop himself from responding. Damn his mom and her beating manners into him.

~ 0 ~

Minato sighed feeling a strange kinship with Jaune about being misunderstood at the moment before he looked over at Cinder again. He met her gaze with a slightly disappointed look.

"I know Roman's afraid of you to a degree but I can't decide if it's because of your manners or something else at this point. Drinking in front of people without offering a glass of the best you have to offer despite being the host and the one to invite us is a sign of gluttony, pride, and disrespect."

He stood up suddenly drawing the attention as well as shocked looks of everyone in the room. "I was invited here and showed up as a favor. I was under the impression this was to be a formal business meeting not a seductress throwing her weight around and acting familiar with me when she doesn't know me from Adam."

He looked directly at Cinder when he spoke the next part. "I refuse to deal with someone who refuses to follow proper etiquette. Or at least apologize for forgetting her manners."

~ 0 ~

Roman's grip on melodic cudgel tightened as his his mind raced. _"What the hell guy. What kind of shit are you trying to pull? And after I told you to keep you're trap shut!"_

Neo felt something in her stomach squirm and her nether region moistened at the way Minato was talking to the woman even Roman was afraid of. She couldn't help it but everything she knew about him stacked with his unexpectedly short patience for Cinder, aka the bitch in the red dress, put her in the mood. The sight of that girl going down on that guy earlier was still in her mind and she had to admit he was making it hard not to grab him and push him down herself.

~ 0 ~

Cinder was stunned . She didn't know how to respond to Minato's accusation. His outburst for lack of a better word was unexpected and honestly flawless in it's reasoning. She didn't know who he was, what he was interested in or who he was close to.

There was no way to bargain or threaten him to get him to stay. She was about to use force but she looked over to Roman and Neo. Those two were in her pocket sure but not willingly and had tried to get away before. If this kid was strong and he had more abilities than he'd displayed, which was almost certain, then if she attacked him it would most likely turn into 3 vs 3 with her opponents having an escape card in Neo.

A similar thought was going through Romans mind. "enemy of my enemy is my ally. Besides he promised to help watch Neo. If he can take her on then this little contract ends tonight.

Just as the tension in the room reached it's breaking point with Cinder feeling the maidens power building in her hands as Roman fingered the trigger on Melodic Cudgel Emerald stood up.

"How could you be so rude and disrespectful yourself!"

Cinder felt her power slip at the unexpected outburst and turned to tell Emerald to calm down when Minato bowed much to the shock of everyone present.

Everyone turned to look back at him. "I apologize Ms. Emerald, for my behavior."

Everyone looked at him confused to some degree with Emerald blinking, looking between him and Cinder for an indication of what to do.

Minato straightened back up. "Don't look at her for support I am apologizing to you not her. If you use that to take advantage of my goodwill I will consider it wasted. Cinder must apologize to me as well for her lack of respect. I'm very busy and have obligations I need to attend to tomorrow morning and I do not appreciate people who beat around the bush."

He further elucidated that he was here respecting a request from Roman and that he had no interest nor anything to gain from attending this meeting. He looked to Cinder who was glaring at him silently but other than that her face remained expressionless. "I suggest thanking Roman as well. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Cinder was silently fuming while trying to figure out what kind of person he was and his angle. Her gaze shifted to Roman who held an expressionless face while taking slow puffs from his cigar.

Just what was their relationship and why had the blue haired Minato Arisato agreed to come if he had other things to do. He wasn't one of her pawns yet and he'd stated he barely knew Roman so why?

She remembered the look Emerald shot her earlier and the way the pint sized psycho Roman always walked around with had watched him. Her gaze wandered over to Neo. The girl was watching Minato intently and… was she rubbing her thighs together?"

She looked back to Minato with a look of discombobulated understanding. _"Those two. And she? But he's so… is He? He is. Isn't he?"_ Figuring that her best bet was to placate him if she wanted any more than his name from this meeting she sat up.

Cinder slowly stood up from her sofa before bowing lightly to Minato. "I do apologize for my lack of etiquette and for treating you as a friend Mr. Arisato." She clenched her fists while her head was down. This was the last time she would ever prostrate herself for anyone. Her apology was insincere and everyone in the room could tell. But it got Minato to sit back down so she relaxed as well.

Her eyes widened slightly when Minato gave her a twisted smile and nodded.

" _That bastard! He knew that was all to placate him. He's trying to throw the dynamic off!"_

Minato's twisted smile grew to almost split his face. With that Cinder had been knocked from her high perch where she thought she was the one holding all the cards back down to her seat at the table. When playing poker you never truly know what your opponents are holding especially on the first hand.

After all what smart casino plays with a full deck? There's always multiple decks mixed together to stop cheaters who count.

"Well Cinder, Now I know what kind of person you are." She just managed to maintain her mask but her fists clenched even tighter as she leaned back into her sofa.

"Oh. And what does that mean?"

He looked down at her, his smile suddenly vanishing as he let his head drop to one side. With an indifferent tone he let her know exactly what he meant. "I'm currently an unknown factor. An unmeasured quantity. There's no way you could know anything about me except what you saw during initiation or were told through Roman. Neither of which hold any information about me that I don't feel comfortable revealing. The information is less than useless to you without my cooperation anyways. Knowing I have an ability does nothing if you can't force me or ask me to use it."

He shrugged looking over to Roman. "I have no enemies and no friends in this world to speak of. There is nothing in this world that can be used as leverage against me."

He looked at Neo holding her gaze with a cold indifferent look. Despite having stated to himself that She and Roman were important to him due to the social link he wasn't beyond letting them die if it had a greater over all positive outcome for himself. After all he could bring them back if necessary.

He wasn't sure where that thought had come from and he didn't have any persona of the devil arcana equipped so the dark thoughts had to stem from an indifferent more logical place.

One Tanaka had almost reached if it hadn't been for his greed and two faced personality. No. What he said and what he was feeling was pragmatic not malevolent or vindictive.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA…."**_

A dark raspy chuckle echoed through Minato's head as he turned away from everyone walking to one of the walls in the room where a very large ornate painting spanned a good portion of the wall. He placed his right hand on it exhaling quietly.

"Lets not pretend that I was invited here for anything other than to be interrogated and threatened. It would insult the intelligence of everyone here to keep playing games."

Everyone in the room looked at Minato with varying emotions.

Emerald sat up straighter her hands sliding along the sofa seat towards her hips where her weapons rested.

Mercury sat forward putting his weight on the balls of his prosthetic feet and coiling the gears, ready to jump and attack at a moments notice.

Neo looked at Minato with wide eyes, the color switching from brown and pink to a pail vanilla. She didn't understand what was going on anymore but she knew one thing for certain. The look in his eyes was the same as last night. She curled in on herself reaching for Romans sleeve gripping it tightly.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at Minato giving him her full attention. Her eyes glowing with the power of the fall maiden.

Roman's cigar had gone out and he was chewing on it nervously. He could feel Neo tugging on his sleeve and he wanted to ruffle her hair to put her at ease.

 _"What did I do? This guy's not a normal person, I'd say he was crazy to throw his weight around like he accused Cinder of doing but he changes how he acts so quickly and responds to everything so randomly and yet… his actions aren't ever wrong."_ His eyes widened and his jaw dropped the cigar falling to the floor when he saw what was happening to the picture Minato stood in front of. _"Who the hell are you Minato Arisato?"_

~ 0 ~

Minato sighed quietly as he ran his hand along the painting. He could feel the dark influence of something deep in his psyche taking hold. It was neither involuntary nor did he ask for it.

He gripped at the painting as the paint began to peal and the colors fade as the canvas itself began to rot. No this was a rare occurrence for him. His hand relaxed and he walked down the room running his hand along the painting as he did so, the rot spreading and growing faster. This anger, this…

Memories of Ikutsuki and all the fake smiles, the team meetings. The doctored video and false praise. Being led by the nose by someone who had never thought of him as anything more than a means to an end.

He closed his eyes feeling them burn. "You wanted to feel me out as well as try and manipulate me, however that may have been."

He stopped walking and opened his eyes to look at what he'd done to the painting.

The once grand painting of an angel praying with its hands held high above its head with its wings spread now resembled a crying man with wings of rot begging for forgiveness. The once vibrant yellows surrounding the angel were now dim oranges with flecks of gray while the entire frame and edges of the painting had rotten into black sludge making it appear as though darkness threatened to swallow the once magnificent being.

"I am no stranger to being manipulated or used. I'll openly admit I have done more harm than good in my life and all the while believing I was helping my friends while in actuality I brought them closer to ruin with each and every action."

"I've been manipulated by men and women, be they of high standing or none at all. I have been used by just about every kind of person imaginable. From the young age of eight which is my first memory to this day I have been abused."

Mercury scoffed. "Tough luck buddy we all had to deal with shit. We still do. Boo hoo oh woe is me. Get over yourself."

Emerald looked at Mercury with a nervous glance. She'd honestly been thinking along the same lines but she wasn't about to step out of line to make a comment. She looked to Cinder who's gaze never left Minato.

There wasn't a sound to be heard except for a quiet chuckle that slowly grew into a loud laugh. Minato's shoulders started shaking heavily as his lips cracked and he let out a hysterical laugh. No one could see it but his face had become a twisted macabre thing to behold. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder at everyone else in the room but the laughing stopped instantly and the face that greeted them was one of perfect composure and seeming disinterest.

Cinder recoiled slightly as thoughts of Tyrian popped into her mind, only he was never this lucid nor composed.

His eyes had a dim red glow peaking from behind his pupils as his gaze met Mercury. "Yes Mercury, we all have shit we go through. So then why do you make so lightly of it all?"

The silver haired boy's smug look fell instantly. No one in the room had spoken his name yet. _"How does he know who I am!"_

Emerald, Cinder and Roman were all thinking the same thing while Neo shivered having an Idea.

Minato turned to face everyone his expressing becoming quite dispassionate. "Why so quiet? You were right. I simply asked why you make so light of the fact. Or did the simple act of me questioning your authority and belief make you question yourself?"

Emerald could read the situation but she had to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh at the shocked look on Merucy's face.

Cinder Was confused as well but rose an eyebrow. Just what was going on here. She'd lost complete control of the situation somehow and oddly she found it fascinating just how it had happened. If she had to explain it she would say everyone here was acting based on expectations of how this was supposed to go. Then Minato happened.

Her eyes quickly flicked to Minato again when he started to speak.

"To tell you the truth I could care less what you want to do, I just don't like being manipulated so I took control of the situation away from you. Just as I threw everything off by threatening to leave and making it for such a mundane reason you all faltered. I threw you off."

His gaze moved to Emerald. "You may not have known it but you caught on the fastest and responded." He raised a hand with one finger raised as if making a point. "I played along with your course until I found you taking control back so I threw Cinder into the fray knowing she would further complicate a seemingly chaotic situation."

He lowered his hand and looked to Cinder. "Which you did splendidly by allowing me to segway into this exposition which led to Mercury here attempting to take control without realizing it." He glanced at Mercury. "But it looks like he isn't the leading type. He's closer in relation to an edgy teenager on a power trip, calling everyone out on their bullshit and pointing out their flaws."

Minato clapped a few times. "He is right in a lot of his observations but he lacks the will or confidence to enforce his views or will on others."

Minato smirked cruelly as the red glow in his eye grew more pronounced. "Isn't that why it took so long for you to decide to kill your father? Showed him too much mercy little Mercury?"

Mercury grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Minato let his face relax instantly after the comment as he made his way back to his seat. "I have no ambitions in life, I just wander from place to place. I am defined by the things I have done not by who I am."

He looked at Cinder. "All you need to know is I do what I please. If you wanted to learn who I am and why I do what I do it would take 13 years to explain it to you. But if you wanna hear it I've got time."

~ 0 ~

Cinder looked at Minato with a blank expression before it became one of bemusement and then she chuckled. His honesty and lack of interest was fascinating but also frustrating to the point it was becoming maddening.

He could jump from one point to another and make it seem like he was speaking to the contrary or changing topics while still being on the same topic. She found it fascinating in a strange way, it just wasn't what one would usually expect. She was seriously starting to doubt the sanity of this blue haired man. She didn't know what to think of him exactly.

She smirked at him her eyes never leaving his as he walked back to his seat siting back down.

" _Just what kind of person is he? He can't possibly be void of all worldly wants. There has to be something that he wants. Something I can use to make him agree to help me? But even then what would he be for me or to me? Muscle, an ace against Salem in case things went south, a scapegoat? What role would I place him in?"_

~ 0 ~

While she was thinking Minato leaned forward a small grin spreading across his expressionless face.

Cinder raised a perfect eyebrow at him the fire in her eyes having died down after the constant mental run arounds. She honestly had no idea how to handle a situation like this. The idea that she lost control in such a simple manner while not actually having been replaced from the position of power felt… strange.

"I don't mind being whatever you need me to be so long as it doesn't interfere with what I want to do."

Cinder's mouth dropped slightly before she caught herself and fixed Minato with a glare. "And just what does that meant Mr. Arisato and why would you offer your help after your speech earlier?"

"Don't misunderstand what I said. I wasn't offering my help as a subordinate but as an equal or a superior." He steepled his hands together resting his elbows on his knees and leaned forward towards Cinder. "And I, like any good partner, would provide you with assistance as requested. And yes you must request it."

He looked at Cinder amused by her rapidly angering expression. "Besides have you ever heard of the stronger and better prepared of two people submitting to the weaker less prepared one."

~ 0 ~

Though her face didn't show it and her body language was as relaxed as it could possibly get Cinder was livid. She was starting to think she should just take care of Minato and get rid of him before he could become a problem He obviously wasn't aware of the gravity of the situation and how could he be?

Salem was her master and she herself had quite the group of lackeys especially with the latest additions. Not that anyone but her knew.

She really didn't want to deal with some upstart trying to muscle his way into her spot and make things more complicated than they already were. Especially one who claimed to have no actual goals or wants and acted on a whim.

She continued to subtlety glare at him. One more chance. She would give it one last chance to attempt to gain his allegiance before she would burn him where he sat.

Minato rested his head behind his hands covering his mouth from view. Just as Cinder opened her mouth to speak he spoke first.

"I think."

Cinder spoke right after him. "I think…"

She trailed off and looked at Minato surprised by the fact he said what she did before she even had. She shrugged it off as a coincidence.

Minato beat her to it again. "Excuse me."

"Excuse me…" Her expression became one of consternation. He'd done it again.

"What are you."

"What are you…"

And again.

"How did."

"How did…"

OK now she was getting frustrated with his antics and she was growing suspicious of his ability to say what she was before she did and began to think that he could read her mind. It made her feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"Are you."

"Are you…"

"Stop it."

"Stop it!"

Minato showed his entire face, his smug expression now visible. "Stop what exactly?" He asked in a genuinely curious tone. "Do you even know what it is you're asking me to stop doing?"

That was it she'd had enough and now she was going to teach him not to play games with her. She rose to her feet holding her right hand aloft with flames bursting to life around it. Her eyes gleamed in the fire light as her hair danced around her wildly.

Minato watched Cinder, his expression falling as he stood up to face her. "Cinder I am sincere when I tell you I harbor no I'll will towards you. There is very little you could actually do that would make me angry with you. I truly have no goals or intentions involving Vale or anyone in it."

Cinder scoffed in disbelief, her exasperation showing through her perfectly constructed mask. "You truly think I'd believe that?"

Minato shrugged. "I don't care what you believe. It's honestly of no consequence to me. Whether you believe it or not I'm here by chance and staying as part of a personal bet that I started before arriving here." A cruel twisted smile came to his face as he let the power deep within his psyche spill over into his consciousness.

The room darkened and the lights struggle to light even just a few feet around them casting the room in shadow. The flame in Cinders hand died to nothing but a small ember despite the effort she put into making it burn brighter.

All of their faces were now scarcely illuminated by the chandelier. A deep steady beating met their ears… remis of a heartbeat. The shadows around the room licking at their clothes as if alive and the walls seemed to pulse. Everyone looked around in fear before all of their eyes landed on Minato once more.

The red glow in his silver eyes seemed to intensify leaving traces of red in the air as he moved closer to Cinder reaching out to her. The rattle of chains and a ragged breathing emanated from the dark recesses of the room as the voices of the dead whispered in the ears of those present.

Emerald, Mercury, Roman and Neo all grew pail as the voices of past victims burrowed into their skulls. Their last words and pained cries making their heads swim.

Minato's eyes shone brighter and brighter, the red gleam becoming a rainbow of colors at the edge, the main body becoming silvery in nature as the dark intoxicating power threatened to overtake him. Something not him but not at all foreign either.

 **"** _ **Yes."**_

He could feel himself slipping and giving in to the strange alien feeling. His head began to clear and the shadows around him darkened. A cruel smile still in place on his lips he tilted his head to the side with his bangs falling over his right eye leaving only his left one visible.

He reached out to Cinder who suddenly found herself unable to move.

~ 0 ~

Roman was scared out of his mind. Cinder had hired the professional last week and Roman knew enough about the man to know he was dangerous and he was scared of that man as well as her but now. With Minato. He was wondering if the reaper himself had decided his days were numbered. The only thing he found comfort in right now was Neo's grip on his sleeve.

~ 0 ~

Minato leaned in so close to Cinder their noses were almost touching as he gently trailed the tips of his fingers along her cheek.

Her amber eyes were dim in comparison to his bright silver ones. She resisted the urge to shiver or pull back as his eyes pierced into hers but she froze when she realized that there was more than one set of fingers trailing down her cheek only she couldn't see anything but Minato's hand.

"I played hero once upon a time. Did you know that? And I can say this, there's nothing at the end of that road. Nothing but regret and contempt for those that refuse to change despite the sacrifices I made."

"My friends were dear to me and if they wanted to save the world I'd have done it, or if they'd wanted to watch it burn I'd have helped them burn it. I've done both for my friends."

He backed away from Cinder a bit, keeping his fingers on her cheek. "But in the end I'm always left alone. No one cares whether or not I exist. Nothing ever changes. I've learned that neither of those things are wrong. It's Just painful to admit.

~ 0 ~

Emerald looked from Minato to Cinder with fear. She couldn't move her body and she could tell that nobody else could either. Just what the hell was going on!"

~ 0 ~

"Nothing has any value except for what you give it. There is no point in gaining power because it forces those who don't want to act to sacrifice themselves piece by piece until there's nothing left to give."

"Envy creates Villains. Villains shape heroes. Heroes start wars. Wars drive invention. Invention boosts the economy. Economy brings competition. Competition gives birth to wrath. Wrath gives way to Death. Death begets pain. Pain cries for comfort. Comfort sprouts love. Loves is confused with lust. Lust induces Sex and brings life. New life is fragile. Fragility leads to easy times and soft people. Soft people are lazy. Laziness leads to gluttony. Gluttony is weak to greed. And greed, greed makes people envious."

The shadows around Minato distorted and everyone's eyes widened as the lights in the room died one by one save for the ember in Cinders hand. Minato just smiled warmly at Cinder fixing her amber eyes with his silver ones. "Tell me Cinder. Who will save you now? No one. That's who."

~ 0 ~

As Cinder looked into Minato's eyes she could see the faces of all the people she had used and abused, the lives she'd ended to get where she was. The room around her grew cold and despite the ember in her hand she felt no warmth. A black sludge began to drip from the corners of the room pooling around everyone. Her eyes widened as it slowly covered Mercury, Emerald and then Neo quickly followed by Roman.

None of them made a sound but the wide eyed looks of horror on their faces were unmistakable. Her gaze shot to Minato just as the black sludge crept up to his neck and consumed him as well leaving her alone in this darkness.

" **Poor Cindy has fallen too far."**

The tole of a bell sounded. Her eyes shot to a large ornate clock made of gold and platinum that floated in the sludge. It was midnight.

" **The stroke of midnight is at hand and the magic is gone."**

Cinders eyes widened as the pale image of a skull appeared in the distance. As it drew closer she could make out the twisted visage all the more easily and shuddered as it drew closer.

" **Oh how unfair life has been to thee."**

Her eyes widened as the skull now close enough to touch came closer. No the figure wearing it leaned down to meet her gaze. She felt her legs give out only she couldn't fall.

" **Why not give yourself over to me. I will care for you like no other shall."**

A white gloved hand appeared out of the darkness and caressed her cheek, brushing its hand through her hair.

" **I shall show you all that awaits you."**

Her eye's widened as the skull like mask opened up and let out a soul shattering wail making her feel sick as he vision swam.

 **"Alone with this vision."**

 **"Alone with this sound."**

 **"Alone in your dreams."**

A coffin rose from the sludge in front of her and opened up revealing a woman who looked similar to herself. Images of events that had happened long ago flashed through her mind.

She saw people who all shared a resemblance to her grow from infancy to death. On and on faster and faster until she saw a girl she recognized. Then the images slowed down stopping when she saw a mirror image of herself lying in the coffin then the images came quicker than ever showing her things that had yet to happen. Her eyes widened even wider than she had ever thought possible at what was shown to her, her psyche trying to make sense of it all.

Then they stopped. The woman in front of her lying in the coffin was still her but older. She was missing an arm or more so one arm was bone or... Grimm. She was missing an eye and her body was frozen solid. Then the coffin closed and rose to float in the air around the creature before her accompanying five others.

" **I carry your lost soul around."**

" **I will not take from you and you will not owe."**

The sludge underneath Cinder vanished revealing her to be standing on empty space when suddenly flames as blue as the azure sea erupted around her. She could feel the angry heat from the flames but then just as suddenly the burn was nonexistent.

" **I will protect you from the fire below."**

Looking up she saw the flames licking the twisted imitation of a skull as it gazed at her from behind the flames, those deep empty sockets looking right into her soul.

 **"It's not in your mind."**

 **"Here at my side."**

 **"Alone in this vision."**

 **"Alone and blind."**

 **"Who will save you now?"**

 **"If you are dreaming I never want to wake you up."**

Cinder felt her eyes grow heavy and a sudden fear rose in her chest. "I don't want to dream."

A dark chuckle met her ears.

 **"They all say that."**

And then everything went black.

~ 0 ~

A tall figure covered in tattered and burned black clothes appeared in the vast emptiness of the pocket dimension and trailed its right hand down along the dreaming woman's cheek.

~ 0 ~

Suddenly the room came into view again and the black sludge sank into the floor, the walls and the ceiling.

Cinder found herself on the floor and gasped for breath heaving slightly.

"Huueegh!" Emerald threw up right next to herself, spewing black sludge onto the carpet but it quickly dissipated much like a grim would.

"Hup." Mercury spit out a glob of it and gagged.

Roman was hanging over the side of the sofa he and Neo were sharing and spit out a mouth full of the shit while Neo sat there catatonic, a small amount of sludge dribbling down the side of her mouth before evaporating into a black mist.

Minato stepped back from cinder who was struggling to stand. "You seek power. But you don't know what power is."

"Power for powers sake isn't what drives you. There is a point you want to prove. A truth you must reach. I am of the opinion that the end always justifies the means. After all. How else would you reach your end? The question I have for you is this. Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder looked up at Minato in fear. She felt like her world had just ended. She swore she had just died or seen herself die. Or maybe. No. Had this all happened before? No. But now? And he asked her if she believed in destiny?

He thoughts were discombobulated. She shakily stood up with a strange feeling of despair coming over her for a second. Did she believe in destiny? The word brought a sick feeling to her. The chaotic unfairness of existence and how perfect such a cruel world was. It made her want to laugh.

She didn't know what came over her but she smiled a genuine smile at Minato and staggered over to him grabbing her cup from the table and her bottle of wine. She leaned against him looking deep into his visible silver eye as she poured a drink and offered him her own glass.

"My name is Cinder Fall. I apologize for my rude behavior earlier, and yes. I do believe in destiny. Mr. Arisato."

Minato closed his eyes as the sound of shattering glass met his ears.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Justice Arcana."**_

Minato took the glass taking a sip. He took a deep breath before handing her glass back feeling his anger from earlier subsiding finally. His casual expression took its place on his face as he let his body relax and he wrapped an arm around cinders waist helping her stay upright. They weren't enemies, after all she had offered him her own glass of wine hadn't she?

"Cheers."

~ Authors Notes ~

OK to start I know the update is late. That would be because two people quit at my job and my boss has been asking me to cover double shifts and I need the money so yeah, I apologize people.

~ 0 ~

So I've received several pm's and a few reviews about grammatical and spelling errors and I know. Despite having good grades and a high reading level while attending school I have always had problems with English.

It doesn't help that I'm using a free writing application that tries to replace words with ones that don't make sense and tells me I'm spelling words wrong when they are correctly spelled or puts a - where it isn't needed and the spell check is broken.

I am still looking for a beta reader to help with that so if you know someone or are interested in helping i would be very grateful. I try to make my chapters of a good quality but having a weak constitution and working with sub par software is time consuming and tiring. I'm sure there are plenty of people who are writers or students who know what I'm talking about.

~ 0 ~

Anyways. I've gotten like three reviews about Weiss asking why she isn't in the harem or the main love interest and quite a few pm's saying she never gets picked in crossovers for the protagonists love interest.

Well like I said I'm leaving the voting up to you guys until all love interest have had some screen time of which are Cinder give or take considering her scene at the end of this chapter, Emerald same case, Penny and Raven. Both of which will be introduced in the next couple of chapters.

Personally I support Blake and Cinder as I've said before but Minato being Minato I decided to let you guys pick. If Weiss is to make it into the harem she currently needs 7 votes to tie for sixth. So get your fellow Weiss lovers to vote if you want her to win.

I'll repeat, those who leave decent well thought out reviews may have more than one vote. There is also a pole on my page and I add that as well.

~ 0 ~

Little side note review. If by persona 20 and 21 you mean arcana judgment and arcana the world/Aeon then no. Judgment is 20/XX and the world is 21/XXI in the tarot deck

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship pole. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall - 10

Unknown - 10

Unknown - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neo Politan - 3

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 1

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neo Politan** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Unknown** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Unknown** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Unknown** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	13. Chapter 13

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

OK Real quick. I'm aware that Neo's name is Neopolitan and not a first and last name. It just sounded better than leaving it blank. In my story she is an orphan but her family was know by several of the main/ supporting cast meaning she would need a last name.

Well since I've had a few pm's about this in the past and just got a review about it I'll address it. If it means that much to you people then her name will stay Neopolitan and I'll use my creative rights as author to make up a last name.

I think it follows the color scheme and literal meaning to names like Ruby Rose being red and red, flowers that are red. Or Yang Xiao Long being little sun dragon, fire and dragons, yellow and yellow.

So now her name is Neopolitan A la Mode.

(Pink brown and cream, Strawberry chocolate and vanilla. Neapolitan ice cream)

(strawberry, chocolate and vanilla A la Mode)

(Hot or cold cake served with ice cream, typically strawberry chocolate or vanilla)

(Hot or cold pie, typically Pecan brown, Strawberry or cherry pink, peach or cream pie)

It also doubles as french for "In the fashion." Also I think Neo being the equivalent of french would be kinda fitting and cool.

 _ **~ STORY STARTS HERE! ~**_

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 13 ~

~ A mask a rose and a side unseen ~

~ Ironwoods Flag ship Winters quarters ~

The steady low whir of a ceiling fan and the tapping of a pen where the only sounds that could be heard in Winters room. She was sitting at her desk looking out the window at the sprawling city below. Vale.

At the moment it was quite the enchanting sight what with the time being a little past midnight and the lights of the different districts lighting the city up like an amusement park.

She smiled softly at the nice view. It was a pleasant change compared to the tall bland uniform structures of Atlas. The military presence in Vale was almost unnoticeable save for the few bases she saw here and there placed at strategically advantageous positions.

Hearing a buzzing noise she looked to her scroll sitting on her desk. Her alarm notifying her that it was 12:30. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned over her desk thinking about the blue haired young man Ironwood had tasked her with finding information on.

She steepled her hands leaning forward to get a closer view of the computer monitor on her desk. She reached up and tapped the screen restarting the video on screen. She was re-watching a recording of Beacons initiation. Or more accurately the feed from several different cameras throughout the forest.

The content of the videos followed the actions of several students that had passed initiation. Her eyes narrowed slightly while thinking of both the advantages and disadvantages of broadcasting the initiation like they had.

It was a good way to show off the potential of new students and their prowess but also made other kingdoms aware of the caliber of their new students. She hummed. "Considering that they have Pyrrha Nikos four time Mistral champion, Yang Xiao Long Signals number one student and my sister Weiss as well as Blake Belladonna, though not well know by humans she is the daughter of the previous leader of the white fang."

All in all It worked very well as promotional material to get the younger generation interested in becoming huntsmen as well as boosting the moral of the citizens.

Her eyes drifted to a screen in the upper left corner of her monitor while pulling a copy of the file shed gotten for Ironwood. Looking down at the file she opened it and read the name on top. Minato Arisato.

The first page in the file had a list of information that the Atlas council wanted to know about him as well as questions they needed answered if and when he was found.

There was also a small note clipped to the first sheet stating that they wanted to know why Vale had broadcast the initiation and why they were trying to grow their power base.

Honestly Winter had her doubts about the reason behind the broadcast of the initiation but she was certain it wasn't done with malicious intent. She was unsure of the way the council had made the blue haired young man a priority with orders to find all the information on him they could. She flipped to the next page and sighed.

She felt a wave of unease wash over her as she read the information on it. It was limited and basic.

~ 0 ~

A picture of the man was clipped to the top right hand corner with his details written on the left.

Name: Minato Arisato

Height: 6,ft / 180,cm

Blood type: O

Date of Birth: April 12, 1992 A.F. (After Fall) / 59 A.G.W. (After Great War)

Age: 21

Affiliation: S.E.E.S.

Languages spoken: English, Japanese, French

Aliases: Tatsuya, N-Jima, Makoto Yuki, Sakuya Shiomi

Title: The Fool

Place of Birth: Japan, small island recently taken by grimm; One of five survivors.

Family: None/Deceased

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Udon/w Beef and steamed vegetables

Favorite music: Opera, DDR, Techno, JPOP

Education level: High school Diploma (Valedictorian)

~ 0 ~

The things that stood out to her were his affiliation and title as well as his status as Valedictorian. What on Remnant was S.E.E.S. and what did that title _The Fool_ mean? It couldn't relate to his intelligence with that status.

She groaned in annoyance and continued to read through the file turning to the next page. The council wanted him recruited by any means necessary after witnessing his abilities. He would be a boon to any kingdom if his semblance truly did allow him to eliminate grimm on a large scale the way he had in the video.

Thinking on it, his power was probably why he was one of only five survivors from his island. She sat back in her chair exhaling slowly while tapping her fingertips together. Her thoughts drifted to the reports on Mt Glen 37 years ago.

She'd read them as part of an assignment back during her specialist training and remembered how the council had been relived when news of its fall reached Atlas.

None of the other three Kingdoms wanted a giant twice their size looming at their borders and secretly the other three kingdoms had celebrated the failure and deaths of millions of people.

Her eyes drifted to the picture of the young man in the file. This man could make the threat of grim at least of basic alpha level and lower a non threat for workers and expansion. Atlas wanted him bad. Her father even funded the military so they could depart sooner so they would have a better chance at recruiting him before he got attached to Vale and Beacon.

The reports stated he was from a non affiliated island that had fallen to grim recently like the file corroborated. He'd made his way to Vale, it being the closest kingdom according to the location of the island.

She sighed rubbing her head in exhaustion when her scroll went off. Looking back at her scroll she scowled at it menacingly wishing it would disappear. No such thing happened and she hung her head running her hand through her hair messing it up while reaching for her device hitting the answer and speaker.

"Hello?" she asked in an aggravated tone.

"Winter. This is Ironwood."

Winters eyes opened wide. She quickly sat up straight fixing her hair before straightening her uniform. "Sir!" she saluted to the screen where the image of the general sat watching her calmly.

"At ease Winter, its past 12:00 you're no longer on duty unless specifically ordered on assignment or we're attacked and go under alert."

Winter exhaled, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Yes sir." She rubbed her eyes again suppressing a yawn. "Haaaaaaaa… What is it sir?"

Ironwood reached for something on his desk in the video feed and opened up another file this one holding the Vale national emblem. "The counsel of Vale sent a diplomat earlier with this. It details a list of guidelines we must follow. Since we arrived early due to our secondary target becoming a primary target our presence here may leave the citizens of Vale on edge."

Winter nodded. "So does that mean we will be docking somewhere far enough to not be a presence sir?"

"Yes. You would be correct. I've already spoken with Ozpin and he's allowed us to tether our ships to the far side of Beacon until the Vytal festival is closer. It will allow us to bring the students back afterwards so it works very well with our schedule."

Winter nodded slowly her brow furrowing slightly. "What of your duties as headmaster of Atlas Academy sir?"

James nodded. "Yes, as for that I will still be attending to my duties as far as paperwork and budgeting. I have left everything else such as disciplinary action and meetings with staff to Professor Polandina who stayed behind to complete his work on Penny's new equipment. He's proven himself to be diligent and well disciplined when it counts and he'll be accompanying the students to check up on Penny before the Vytal festival competition begins."

Winter took a deep breath in relief. At leas he hadn't left everything to her father. Considering he was the owner of the Schnee dust company and he'd openly donated billions of Lien to Atlas Academy she was afraid her father would try to take control of the institution away from Ironwood through the council without even having to become headmaster.

Winter sat back in her chair massaging her neck daintily to try and not look to disrespectful despite the general stating she was off duty for the time being.

"So sir was this call simply to inform me of our current situation or was there something you needed me to attend to?"

Ironwood smiled. "You always were an astute observer. Well I may have secured a docking space for us but it appears that Ozpin is unable to allow us to use the open rooms for our soldiers." Ironwood held up the same file she'd delivered earlier.

"The council of Vale is more than willing to welcome us but they are weary of our presence near Beacon so we must leave a skeleton crew aboard to maintain the ship and work out a rotation schedule while in the mean time the rest of the crew will need to find accommodation."

"Acknowledged sir." She said tiredly.

Ironwood smiled and relaxed himself while pulling out a glass and a bottle of dark amber liquid. "As for the accommodations you don't need to worry. I had Ciel Soleil make arrangements. The only drawback is that the only location big enough for all of our men and women in uniform was an expensive hotel. Ciel had to book a last minute event to claim the necessary number of rooms."

Winter nodded as her head fell into her hand. "I assume it is a tie and suit event with this long runaround."

Iron wood threw back his glass of liquor and sighed. "Yes it is. I suggest you take a soldier pill or eat a heavy energy bar because I assume we'll be up well into the morning entertaining the people of Vale and making use of the hotels amenities so we don't waste their time and good will for getting everything set up last minute."

Winter stood up dragging her hands down her face before taking a deep breath. "Yes sir."

Ironwood chuckled and stood up as well. "Well Winter I have things to attend to and you'll be taking Penny and Ciel to get new dresses. Dismissed."

The call ended abruptly and for good reason. The look on Winters face was practically murderous. _"He did not just… ohhh that perverted bastard!"_

She fell onto her chair and let her head drop to the desk as a long drawn out groan of frustration left her. "This was not how I had planned on spending my evening."

Sighing she got up again and made her way to her door. "At least I don't have to deal with Qrow as well and with any luck I'm only going to be with Penny and Ciel for the first hour or so of our evening."

She shuddered remembering a conversation she overheard some of her subordinates having. A couple of female scribes had been gossiping about her and Qrow and how they would make a cute couple. The thought made an image float through her mind and she shivered feeling creeped out.

She sighed again, Oum she was doing that a lot right now, and fell against the doorframe to her room pushing the button to open the door lazily. Sometimes people teased others for kicks while the one being teased genuinely hated their tormentor. She couldn't understand how adults in the military thought Qrow was hitting on her.

Teasing in a flirting way was one thing but actively getting her in trouble on assignments and being an annoying drunk that had no punctuality got on her nerves. If she had a say in it she'd put him in a suit shave his scruffy beard comb his hair back and teach him some manners… Oum she really did have a thing for him.

"RAGGGHHHH!" Winter yelled throwing a book from the shelf next to her across her room before leaving in a huff. "That guy can go fuck himself, him and every other depressed aloof messy haired bastard that drowns their problems in booz!"

~ 0 ~

Minato sneezed While trying to drink his vodka and almost inhaled it. He coughed wiping his face while hunching over the bar in the 5 star hotel he'd met Cinder in. He rubbed his forehead as a person sat next to him. "Goooo awayyyy Roman." he said an a tired drawn out annoyed tone. He took another drink downing the contents in the glass before holding it out as the bartender passed by topping him off… again."

Roman leaned in close to Minato with a serious look on his face. "Minato what THE HELL was _that_ back there?!" He hissed elbowing Minato almost shoving him off his chair.

Minato swayed to the side going with Roman's shove. He stuck out his right foot on the floor stopping him from falling as he repositioned himself on the chair. "Fuck off Roman." He mumbled trying to ignore the older man. "I'm not in the mood."

Roman spread his arms out. "Oh you're not in the mood. I'm sorry your highness." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We." He jabbed Minato's shoulder. "Weren't in the mood to have whatever that black sludge shit was shoved down our throats, I think the least you owe me is an apology and an explanation."

Minato put his glass down and closed his eyes sighing heavily before fixing Roman with an unwavering apathetic gaze. "And don't you owe me 10,000 Lien for this suit."

Roman glared at Minato while pulling out a few Lien chips tossing them in Minato's face. "Now you owe me an explanation." He said quietly.

He shot Roman an annoyed look while picking the chips up and putting them in his coat's inside pocket. "Roman look, I messed up. I didn't mean to do what I did, I just…" He clenched a fist and lifted the glass to his head letting the ice cool his fevered skin. "…I lost control for a bit and now I'm trying to drown my problems in vodka. It was actually starting to work until you started bothering me."

Roman groaned and rubbed his face before getting up and shaking his head. "Whatever. I expect an explanation in the next couple days." He looked around watching some of the commotion that had started up before he looked back at Minato while walking backwards. "Two days, three scoops. Be there for Neo. You promised."

Minato sighed and nodded. "I promise."

"Well I'm gonna get out of here before someone recognizes me and calls the cops. Or Oum forbid some Atlas specialist shows up."

~ 0 ~

Winter sneezed and rubbed her arms slightly before sighing while making her way down the hall. "Why do I have to go shopping right now. It's 12:45 am. I should be asleep and preparing for my duties tomorrow." She muttered under her breath.

She came to a stop in front of a door With the words 'Specialist Soleil' written on the plate. She knocked on the door and then took a step back in caution. The last time she'd stood there hadn't been pretty.

The door slid open and an orange haired girl burst out stopping almost immediately but standing right where Winter would have been. "Hello Specialist Schnee. Penny Polandina reporting for duty, I'm combat ready."

Winter grimaced. Doctor Polandina was a genius but she had to admit that his latest and most prized creation was… Awkward for lack of a better word. That wasn't to say that Penny wasn't a nice, girl?

But she certainly didn't understand the nuances of conversation yet. "Hello."

Penny smiled at her and then stepped to the side turning around quickly. "Ciel, specialist Schnee is here to collect us!"

Winter sighed behind the girls back and rubbed her eyes as a yawn forced it's way passed her lips.

Ciel came out of the room a couple of seconds later looking not much better than Winter herself. "Yes. Mhm. Yes. That will be fine. Alright we'll be arriving around around 2:00 in a party of three to make sure everything is moving smoothly for the address at 3:00. Thank you. Have a good evening."

Ciel sighed putting her scroll away before yawning. She looked at Penny and then at Winter, her eyes widening. She coughed into her hand and stood straighter. "Ma'am."

Winter held up a hand. "At ease Soleil. We're technically off duty right now." She looked the two girls up and down as a thought came to mind. "Penny, Ciel. What are your dress sizes and body measurements?" She asked as she pulled out her scroll hitting the Schnee Appeal W&W Vale branch name in her contacts list. If she could avoid going shopping with the two that would free up maybe an hour for a nap.

The two girls, and thank god Penny knew what dress sizes and body measurements meant, both told her their measurements with herself relaying the numbers back to the clerk on the other end of the line.

"Yes ma'am I'll have them ready and sent to wherever you need them right away. What is the address they will be going to?"

Winter looked over to Ciel who was quick on the uptake and responded with the name of a fancy 5 star hotel. "It's name was Chateau De La Cour at 16002 North Vale 78665."

"Palace of the court?" Winter questioned quietly to which Ciel nodded. Winter nodded back in turn telling the person on the phone where to deliver the dresses to. Shortly after that she ended the call and put her scroll away.

"Well." She looked at her two charges. "Lets head towards the docking bay and take a shuttle to Vale's main terminal. It'll be quicker than waiting for Vale to send a bullhead."

The two girls nodded.

~ Vale cityscape overlooking Vale's main terminal ~

Minako looked down at herself or more specifically the tight suit she was wearing. It was a mix of polyester cotton and some kind of stretchy material that was tear resistant.

She looked herself over taking note of how tightly it hugged her curves. She lifted her breasts and let them go. She was surprised with the elasticity of the material especially since even with that property it held her chest firmly. The lack of a bra under the material didn't even bother her. Whatever the unknown material was it was amazing!

She stretched her arms above her head and popped her back before striking a pose and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly as she grabbed her butt. "Was may ass always that big? Huh. Guess it's hard to tell when I'm always wearing a skirt."

Relaxing her body she looked over to the man that she'd recently started calling teacher. She still didn't know his name and he'd told her if he did his job right she'd never know it. His attitude was off putting but she could understand his reasons.

She thought back to earlier today when he'd, well attacked her for lack of a better way to put it. He'd pretty much twisted her arm into complying with him threatening to break Thorn and everything.

She'd followed him to a car that they ended up using to get to a place called Chateau De La Cour.

~ Earlier that day Chateau De La Cour. ~

Minako found herself walking down a lavish hall in the Chateau de la cour. The sounds of early parties already in full swing. It made her feel angry that so many people were having fun when the average person was toiling away at a 9 to 5 just to make ends meet.

On patch she'd seen everyone she knew from the freshmen at signal to the elderly working somewhere to make a perfectly well oiled machine that fell apart if someone called in sick.

Stopping in front of a door that was standing open. She could see a young man with dark hair and a sadistic smile on his face throw a burning card on a pile of random game pieces and hundred lien chips.

Her fist clenched and her scowl became much more apparent at the display. She couldn't understand why people like that did those things, especially after she'd lost just about everything.

" _Some people just wanna watch the world burn."_

She crinkled her nose at the memory and looked down at her hands. Had she, had she done the same thing?

"Salem." She said quietly clenching her fists. She looked up at the open door again to see the young man watching her with an intrigued look and a smirk on his lips. Then he raised a hand slowly in the shape of a gun.

"Bang…" He smiled and then started spinning on his chair laughing loudly but not at all uncontrollably.

Her hands dropped to her side her eyes narrowing at the man. He held a leg out stopping himself with his back facing her as he raised a hand pointing up. "You think you're special, don't you?"

He turned to face her slowly and stood up letting his arm relax, his hand hanging by his head still pointing up. "Well you're not, everyone's the same. All of us equal before god."

Minako's brow rose. There was that word… God. The same word the other Minato had said. Not Oum or brothers, but God. Like they were talking about one all powerful being as apposed to the many that existed.

"What does that word mean to you?" She asked, her expression was stern but weary of the seemingly inconsequential man.

He walked to the door closing it almost all the way before stopping to look at her from his peripheral with a curious smirk on his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know." and then the door quietly clicked shut.

She growled, silently debating whether or not to break the door down. Sighing she decided better and turned to continue down the hall rounding the corner.

~ 0 ~

The man in the room turned to look at the table with the burning game pieces and money. He smiled in amusement and walked past it to look out the window of the lavish room he'd purchased not long after arriving here.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll without looking down at it once and opened his contact list scrolling through the seemingly endless list of names before stopping on a certain someone.

The scroll rang once and then picked up."Hey."

"She just arrived. Looks pretty interesting if I do say so myself. She reminds me of you a little bit."

The man grew quiet for a second before he chuckled. "What else could I mean? That look in your eyes. Your guilt will be your past, and that will be your god. Just as it is hers."

The man hung up before tossing his scroll apathetically and sighed animatedly before falling back into his office chair.

He frowned at the continually growing flames on the table and pulled up a fire extinguisher spraying the small table. "And now I'm bored."

Just before he looked away something in the pile of ash and base foam caught his eye. Looking down at it he saw it was an Arcana card.

He started to laugh hysterically. "Hahahahahahahahaha." and then he stopped suddenly while leaning forward and taking in the details of the card. "Death, Huh."

~ 0 ~

Minako was pulled from her despondent thoughts of her Minato and how she was about to meet with one of the two people who'd manipulated her from day one and took advantage of initiation to take everything from her. She clenched her fists tightly feeling her nails bite into her flesh.

" _Cinder. That bitch! This is all her fault. If she'd just left well enough alone I'd still have Minato. We'd be together and we'd still be able to have our conversations every night. I'd be able to see that smile and feel his hand on my shoulder when I'm beating myself up."_

The face of a certain blonde dufus wearing a warm smile filled her head. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "No. I don't… need him."

That sad disappointed look on Minato's face when she'd turned on him. The acceptance of her actions and the apology he gave her for failing her pushed Jaune from her mind. Her eyes were becoming wide with anger and a slowly building hysteria.

" _Fucking Salem. I could have, I should have… something, anything. I want her to hurt. Minato was the only thing I had in this world that was unconditional. He was my calm in the storm. He was. He was my savior when no one would save me."_

" _I have to take what she holds dear from her."_

Then it all clicked.

" _That's it! It's all so simple. I'm so naive. I, I'll… I'll._

" _ **hmm hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

A dark echoing chuckle that sounded like the groaning of and old ship reverberated deep in her mind. A red gleam began to shine dimly behind her dilated pupils.

"I'll kill her." She whispered quietly, a deranged smile splitting her face, her bangs leaving her face in shadow.

"Minako!"

Just then someone called out to her from further down the hall making her look up in curiosity. Her face the picture of calm and collected. _"I have to get stronger and play the part… for now."_

Two familiar figures were hanging out around one of the fancy doors that lined the hall. She put a warm smile on her face for old times sake.

The two looking at her had never done wrong by her except for maybe reporting on her to Cinder. Though she wanted to she honestly couldn't fault them for doing as told by the woman who saved them.

She'd have done the same for Minato. _"Anything for Minato."_

If these two didn't get in her way then they were people she could consider…

Images of the members of teams RWBY and JNPR popped into her head. Honestly they had a similar relation to her as these two did. Only she supposed she was closer to the two in front of her.

"…Friends" She said quietly.

The two across from her shared confused looks and raised eyebrows before the girl smiled and looked at her.

"Hey Minako, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

She quickly looked to the girl who'd addressed her. Her smile fell a little. "Hey Em. It's been rough." The ocher skinned girl nodded, the smile on her lips relaxing and becoming more genuine at seeing one of her only friends on Remnant.

Minako turned her head to face the tall boy with a bored expression on his face, but she caught how his lips twitched into a small almost unnoticeable smile at seeing her. "Hey hows it going beautiful stranger."

(Minako translates to a combination of Beauty, apple tree, child and unknown depending on the kanji)

Minako rolled her eyes. He'd taken to calling her that when she'd let slip what her name meant to the two after Minato had told her during one of their night long conversations.

She sighed in mild exasperation her eyes narrowing dangerously while putting a hand on her hip. "How's it going Mercury?" The guy leaning on the wall next to Emerald smirking at her annoyance. Oh he could be so cute at times she just wanted to strangle him.

Emerald looked Minako up and down before folding her arms under her chest. "It's going pretty well. Better now that our little lost lamb is back." She elbowed Mercury for Minako getting a quiet chuckle from her.

Mercury rubbed his ribs and glared at Emerald as he pushed himself off the wall. "Well glad you're back. It was getting kinda dull with the ratio of men to women dropping to 1:0."

Emerald grinned and closed her eyes while tilting her head, arms crossed and weight on her left leg. "Glad to see you finally admitted that you're not a man."

Mercury sneered at Emerald. "Cute. Real cute."

"At least I'm cute."

"Bitch."

"Small prick."

Mercury glared at her and folded his arms leaning in close. "Oh and how would you know?"

Emerald's eyes widened before she glared at him again. "I didn't hear you deny it."

Mercury 'tchd' leaning back holding his hands up. "Whatever."

Minako smiled weakly at the two's antics and shook her head.

"Well don't wanna keep Cinder waiting now do we?" Mercury said ignoring Emerald while ushered Minako towards the door. "I'm sure she's gonna be a little upset you didn't come right back after failing initiation but you're not in any real trouble."

He paused with an unsure look on his face as he looked at Emerald who facepalmed. "I don't think so anyways."

Emerald smacked the back of his head. "Idiot."

Minako sighed feeling relaxed with the two but she quickly schooled her features and bowed to them. "Nice catching up a bit but I better get in there."

She turned placing her hand on the door nob taking a breath letting out a loud sigh as she opened it.

Upon entering the room she looked back at Emerald who nodded reassuringly while Mercury gave her a thumbs up accompanied by his signature smirk.

She smiled back at them, the most genuine smile she could remember giving them since ever. She was sure those two didn't have any part in Salem's machinations, not yet anyways. She wouldn't lose them to.

After losing Minato she was going to hold onto what she could, while she could but honestly after meeting Salem she felt those two's arcana held an entirely new meaning for her.

The Tower and Moon arcana had to be the most fitting representation out of all of them.

The door closed and she waved to them. Once it closed her face became a cold apathetic mask and she turned to face Cinder.

"Hello Cinder."

"Minako."

Cinders amber eyes shone with a malevolence that Minako hadn't ever seen before but that wasn't at all unexpected. Not after the little threat to her and her weapon she'd received through her 'teacher'.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly as she walked to take a seat on the sofa across from Cinder.

"I just wanted to see how my beautiful little girl was doing."

Minako certainly wasn't amused by the play on words using her name. Mercury was gonna get slapped for letting that slip around Cinder. She closed her eyes clearing her head.

"So you threaten your kids? Or would if you had any."

Cinder smiled dangerously as she took a sip of wine. "Don't be coy with me girl."

Minako shrugged. "It was an honest question." She had once thought highly of Cinder at least in terms of respecting her power but now after what Salem disclosed to her she wasn't feeling to generous.

She remembered getting as much information on Cinder as she could during their intense staring matches and long conversations over the last few years and felt like now was the perfect time for a jab.

"I guess it's true when they say if you're abused growing up you'll be an abusive parent."

The wine glass in Cinders hand cracked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you."

"Just solidifying a statistic."

Cinder smiled coldly. "I see." She placed the cracked glass on the short coffee table next to another full one before sitting back on her sofa pulling her legs up and lounging. "Says the orphan who killed her best friend."

Minako's fist tightened. So, Cinder knew. "At least I have friends."

Minako blinked. Where had that come from? She'd never said anything like that before.

Cinder chuckled at her. "You seem to be loosing them faster than you make them though." Minako stayed quiet just sitting there.

"Good. Now you seem to be in a listening mood. Seeing that I have your undivided attention regardless of how childish that little outburst was I have a few things I wish to make transparent with you. Now I only want one word responses from you for the remainder of our… conversation. Am I understood?"

Minako nodded. "Yes."

"So. You failed initiation but it wasn't a complete failure. From what I saw you made some quick acquaintances with several persons of interest to us. Namely the boy with Blue hair along with Pyrrha Nikos, that blond idiot who almost died 'saving you' as well as the little girl that Roman and I had a run in with. So tell me are you in a position to gain more information on them?"

"Yes." Minako grit out. Her grip on her skirt tightening.

Cinder smiled. "Good. Now, was my threat clear enough earlier or should I go ahead and take Thorn from you and hold onto him while you pay off your debt to me?"

Minako's eyes widened slightly and her hand slid down to Thorns handle holding it tightly drawing a smirk from Cinder. "Crystal."

Cinder nodded and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "So next line of business. The man who picked you up. He will be your new instructor and… Watchdog, for lack of a better word. He's a contractor of sorts and his skill repertoire is well suited to finding catching and eliminating or delivering people. If you run, you die. If you turn on us, you die. If you fail in any of your assignments I've left your punishment up to him."

"Okay."

Cinder clapped lightly. "You are a smart girl. Now. What did I teach you about people who stick their necks out for you?"

"Respect." Minako said through tight lips, her expression cloudy.

That made Cinder smile genuinely. Small almost unnoticeable but genuine none the less. Despite her harsh treatment of the girl she actually liked Minako. The girl reminded her of herself and she had to admit to having a soft spot for the girl. If Emerald or Mercury had tried to avoid her or run off to join Beacon or some other academy she would have killed them.

"Good. Now that the unpleasant business is out of the way lets actually have a nice conversation. You may speak again as you will."

Minako relaxed a bit and sat back into the sofa with a sigh.

"So how was your first day of school." Cinder asked with genuine interest and a teasing smile as she leaned forward pushing the second glass of wine towards her.

Minako looked at the bottle on the table. It was a Cheval Blanc. The first wine she'd ever tasted. The one Cinder had shared with her upon graduating from freshman to sophomore at Signal.

She bit her bottom lip. It was her favorite. She groaned quietly and fought the uncomfortable feelings in her gut as she reached for the glass lifting it to her lips and took a sip. She smiled unwillingly as the rich acidic citrus spread over her taste buds. Her thighs closed and her legs rubbed together at the heavenly flavor.

She hated Salem for what she manipulated her into doing and Cinder for leading her on for the last three years. But the fact remained. Cinder had been like a mother or an older sister to her. Going out of her way to be nice when she didn't need to and even rewarding her for doing well in school.

The taste of the wine brought back memories of regular visits in the student dorms and their occasional walks along the coast of patch. A small melancholy smile came to her face as she remembered the simpler times.

She thought back to Yang and Ruby. Their relationship was very similar to that but with the exception of the family dynamic being more akin to a mafia than a run of the mill family. But still. She looked up at Cinder and smiled weakly giving her thanks. Cinder was family.

A memory of Cinder walking her inside Signal and registering her as a freshman came to mind. She remembered looking at the paper and contact listings. Cinder had listed herself as family under contacts.

She rubbed her eyes letting out a tired breath Feeling torn by the warm memories. She sighed letting the wine glass rest in her lap before focusing on Cinder again who was looking at her with a mixed look of curiosity and, was that worry?

"My first and only day was… interesting."

~ Present on top of a skyscraper ~

Minako came out of her thoughts and shook her head trying to clear the conflicting emotions. Oum she hated that woman but she had to admit that she cared for Cinder.

She sighed and looked over at her teacher who was watching her through that creepy looking mask. It had a slight frown in red with a purple lightning symbol over his right eye. It made her feel unnerved. Not afraid in any way just uncomfortable. It was uncanny in a way. "Macabre." She said quietly.

The man nodded putting a hand on his waist. "That's the point. It throws people off and makes them feel uncomfortable. The added affect is if you don't make a sound while wearing it. It makes people feel like you aren't human and makes them get sloppy by acting irrationally."

He gestured to her. "Now put yours on if you don't want to have your face plastered all over the news. Our target is high profile and from a foreign nation meaning they're a diplomat of kinds and us attacking will go viral. We may even go straight to the internationally wanted criminals list, so be cautious and don't make any mistakes that can lead them back to you."

Minako nodded absentmindedly while looking down at the mask in her hands. It looked almost identical to her teachers the only difference was that hers was smiling slightly and had a shattered look over the left eye in a light almost transparent blue color with water painted around it.

It reminded her of the particle effect her semblance left behind after manifesting a persona. Sighing in resignation she put it on fixing her hair around it and making sure it had stuck to her face well enough to not fall off.

She Looked over at her teacher who relaxed his shoulders letting his hand drop from his waist. "Don't do anything that'll draw attention to you before we engage the target. Don't use your personal weapon either and no semblance unless you have multiple functions for it, and above all else don't talk; keep who you are a secret."

After his final words of advice he stepped back onto the ledge of the building. "Hows your landing strategy without thorn?" He asked quietly before he fell backwards off the edge of the building.

Her eyes widened behind the mask and she ran to the edge looking over. She saw him falling and then flip head over heels before throwing his arm out. She squinted seeing a thin shimmer in the air before he pulled away from the building and out into open air before flipping and landing on a billboard catwalk in a dead sprint.

The loud hum of a bullhead came from behind her and the strength of the displaced air almost knocked her off the rooftop as it flew by. She held her hair down and crouched placing one hand on the roof for stability as she watched her teacher make it to the end of the catwalk jumping off.

He threw his arm out again as the bullhead flew over him. She saw another shimmer and his body lurched as he held onto something attached to the bullhead headed for the main terminal.

"What the hell? Is he using flying wire like…" Her hand fell to the metal case on the back of her waist that held Thorn hiding it from prying eyes. She grit her teeth and growled. "That bastard knew I used the same thing as him and he still told be not to use Thorn. Urgha!"

She stood up taking a few large steps back before breaking out into a sprint and jumped off the roof summoning the smallest flying persona she could, Pixie. She held onto the small beings arms for dear life as the little creature slowed down her decent just enough for her to reach the same billboard.

She landed hard but fell into a roll springing up instantly. She lost no momentum as she ran across the catwalk jumping off the edge. She let herself fly past the tall skyscrapers letting her velocity increase before summoning Pixie again using her to somewhat glide to the terminal.

She had to admit not using thorn was a bitch and her teacher had much more finesse than she did with or without Thorn.

~ Vale main terminal ~

Minako grit her teeth as the roof came flying closer and closer to her. She bent her knees and angled her body to the side as she made contact with the roof aiming for a roll but sadly sky diving, paragliding and roof landings was never covered in signal.

She stumbled beautifully and almost face planted but tucked in on herself as her roll turned into a sloppy tumble inertia taking over. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath rubbing he left shoulder which had taken the brunt of the initial fall but stood up quickly dropping her hand at the sound of clapping.

She looked up to see her teacher leaning lazily against an AC unit.

She glared behind her mask but wanted to know how she did in the eyes of a professional. "How did I do?"

He held up a finger to his masks mouth shaking his head. He turned to look over at the glass roof and into the terminal. He gestured for her to come over and pointed down. She walked over looking down through the glass seeing a group of three people. A tall pale white haired woman, a shorter girl with tan skin and dark hair and finally a pale ginger haired girl in a pink bow.

A scroll was shoved in her face, the bright light making her blink a couple of times. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the screen displaying a picture of the white haired woman and some information on her to the side of it like fighting style, name, weapon and threat level. Under her picture was a number and some text.

~ 0 ~

Winter Schnee, elimination contract. Reward 1,000,000.00L

Dead: 1,000,000.00L

Drop location Vale underground, entrance 04 docs 2

Bonus: Deliver alive

Menagerie - White Fang: +500,000.00L and official favor from Sienna Khan

Mistral - Anonymous: +733,000.00L

~ 0 ~

Her eyes widened at the price for the woman's head. You'd be set for life so long as you weren't a big spender if you killed her. She reached for the scroll but it was quickly taken from her. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her teacher through her mask watching him as he put it in a metal case with a sliding lock so it wouldn't come out.

Her hand shot down to her pocket where her scroll was. It could easily slip out or get destroyed if she weren't careful. She gingerly pulled it out and handed it to her teacher who shook his head and handed her something.

She took the package and opened it. She found a metal case like the one he put his scroll in as well as a belt attachment with a steel box attached to it. This one had 4 clips on it. Out of curiosity she pulled one. An almost unnoticeable clicking sound met her ears as the clip pulled away revealing a thin metal wire connected to it and. Her eyes widened behind her mask and she looked up at her teacher.

He raised a finger to his mouth again and lifted his coat a bit showing her where his was connected to his belt.

She looked down at it when he suddenly turned and dashed to the edge of the building. She looked up quickly and followed his movement as he let his weight carry him over the edge before pushing off the ledge at a 45 degree angle.

She saw the glint of flying wire and heard a light clip as she ran over to the edge to see him swinging down to the entrance of the terminal.

She quickly clipped her new equipment onto her belt and frowned slightly at how it stood out without a coat like her teachers but quickly followed him though she made sure her wire clipped to something before jumping over.

~ 0 ~

Winter sighed as she walked out of the front entrance to terminal with Ciel and Penny following close behind. She turned to Ciel. "Ciel where do w." A zipping sound cut through the air and a shadow was cast over Winter by the lights above her.

She jumped dodging back as she slid her saber from it's sheath just as a tall man in all black dropped where she had been standing.

Her eyes widened. "The VSS? What are they…"

The man looked over his shoulder at her and she saw the mask he wore. No he wasn't with the VSS. Her eyes went from the mask to the weapon he was holding. It was a knife with two sides and a split down the middle. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the blood dripping down the blade… onto the cement it was embedded in. She felt something drip down her arm and brought a hand to it before glancing at her hand. Blood…

Her eyes widened even more. She felt something deep in her mind snap. Her gaze slowly rose to meet the hollow eyes of the mask the man wore and she glared, a snarl coming to her face. She lunged at the assassin, sword aimed for his back when the man leaned forward pulling the knife out of the ground lunging for Ciel. The girls eyes widened and she stumbled back falling against Penny while fumbling for her weapon.

Winter's eyes widened and her mind cleared. She corrected her aim over his shoulder to block his knife at the last moment. Her jaw dropped when the man suddenly stopped and crouched stepping back. Her blade was past his shoulder, her arm right next to his head.

He grabbed her and she winced at the strong grip and sudden numbness spreading from her wrist to the rest of her limb making her drop her saber. She tried to pull back but the second her front leg left the ground he thrust his left elbow into her ribs while pulling her over his right shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

She coughed feeling the air evacuate her lungs making it impossible for her to even cry out in pain. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade coming at her face.

She grabbed her chest forcing herself to roll over just dodging the blade as it cut into the concrete, electricity sparking around it. She tried to jump into a cartwheel but all she managed was a sloppy recovery that ended with her stumbling and then slumping against the wall of the terminal.

The man pulled his knife out of the ground and threw it at Ciel who was still stunned having had just pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the man. She tripped back leaning on Penny, her eyes wide as she shot off three rounds trying to hit the blade.

All three shots missed the blade but it stopped just in front of her face. She licked her lips and exhaled slowly, her eyes trailing along the blade to penny's hand. She Looked to her side to see Penny smiling at her while holding the handle of the blade.

"I've got your back Ciel."

The man tilted his head in confusion. Neither he nor Ciel had seen Penny react in time. One second her arm wasn't there the next it was holding the knife.

Winter smirked from her spot against the wall and was finally able to take a breath as the shock from the trauma passed. She took a deep breath filling her lungs with sweet oxygen before jumping for her saber while kicking at the man.

The man leaned back turning his head just dodging her high kick. "Now Ciel!"

The girl didn't hesitate and fired at the man while he was off balance but to the shock of the three he twisted his body pivoting on his left foot while lifting his right. The heel of his boot catching Winter on the jaw knocking her off balance. As he finished his revolution he placed his hands on the ground and sprang back clearing a good three meters.

Penny took the knife in her hand threw it back at the man. He raised his right hand, a zipping sound breaking the air. Winter felt something tug on her leg and she looked down seeing a thin wire looping around her ankle. The knife was connected to a wire and he was retracting it!

Winter lifted her foot just as the line went taught with the knife tugged away from his face snapping back at her. She deflected it just in time with her saber but it still returned into his open hand.

Winter rubbed her jaw working it to make sure her aura had held and nothing had broken. It had indeed held but it still hurt more than anything she'd ever felt anyone do through aura without a weapon before. It was like getting hit by Ironwood when they used to spar. She let her hand drop and took up a fighting stance fixing the man with a cold glare.

Ciel brought up Ubaxyada Samadu and fired the remaining bullets in the clip at the man but he crouched dodging the first two and jumped into a backflip jumping over the other three.

"Now!" Winter shouted as she shot towards the man blade poised to thrust as Penny glared at the man with the same expression Winter wore and rushed forward.

"I'm combat ready!" she yelled as her blades appeared out of nowhere and came swinging around to hit the man as he landed.

Winter smirked as the man's feet touched down his face barely coming up in time to see what was coming at him. Aura or no he'd take a nasty hit and probably be winded which would allow for them to apprehend him.

The man raised his left hand holding it out to the side as electricity sparked to life around his limb before a deep humming noise filled the air.

To the collective shock of everyone present the blades stop in mid air as if there was an invisible object between the blades and the man. Penny jumped back with her right arm hanging limply by her side, her body twitching slightly as the blades clattered to the ground.

Winter was in the air due to her lung. She grit her teeth at the two options she had. Try to avoid him or commit to the attack. Regardless of what she did she hoped what she saw happen to Penny's weapons didn't stop her.

The man in front of her finished looking up and her blade made contact with his mask cracking it. Winter's feet touched the ground and she leaned into her blade forcing the man back snapping his head back a bit as his mask continued to break. It had the possibility of being extremely messy but he'd tried to kill her with a surprise attack and she held no love for assassins.

He reached up grabbing her saber in his right hand. A screeching noise like metal on a chalkboard filled the air as Winters saber pushed further into the mans mask but the air around her blade seemed to warp and the metal looked to be expanding, no it was falling apart!

Sparks of electricity arced along the blade. Her grip tightened feeling something pushing back. Her eyes widened before narrowing again. _"How! How is he doing that?"_

She took another step forward putting both hands on the handle of her saber and twisted it pushing with all her strength. "RAhhguh! Just DIE!" The mans mask shattered around the eye and she caught a glimpse of his expression. He was glaring at her with a cold hatred, his eye a glowing bloody crimson.

Just then a heavy weight slammed into her throwing her a couple meters to the side.

~ 0 ~

Minako watched her teacher attack the group of three as soon as they walked outside having timed his jump perfectly. She'd been incredibly impressed when she saw the way her teacher wasted no energy. He moved from one action to the next like he knew what was going to happen.

Her new teacher was, in her humble opinion, amazing. She saw him dodge back avoiding several gunshots at a distance less than 6 meters away which in of itself was captivating but he'd put himself in a precarious position.

She watched the ginger girl rush forward yelling, "I'm combat ready." Just as she jumped off the roof to assist her teacher but she managed to catch a glimpse of something glint in the air and watched several blades very stealthily come from the girls backpack.

Her eyes widened under her mask as the blades came around to strike her teacher while the tall woman in white lunged at him. Then suddenly the blades stopped half a foot away from his outstretched hand by some kind of barrier. It couldn't have been his aura it was to far away from his body to be.

She almost let out a yell when she saw their target's weapon make contact with his mask in a full on thrust. To her surprise the mask held and her teacher grabbed the blade.

Minako glared at Winter and bent her legs as she zeroed in on her. Her feet meeting the woman's shoulder. She let her legs collapse before pushing with all her strength sending the woman flying. Using a flying drop kick for lack of a better way to describe it.

She arched her back falling back into a hand stand before pushing off the ground and flipped through the air landing right next to her teacher. He didn't so much as send her a glance before pointing at the girl with the blades and the one with the pistol before shooting at the white themed woman who'd just recovered from her fall with a flip.

Minako glared at her teacher behind her mask before looking to her two opponents and sighed. This was going to be annoying.

~ 0 ~

Winter was stunned by the sudden attack from above not expecting the assassin to have backup that would stand on the sidelines for a sneak attack. If they'd attacked at the exact same time she wasn't sure she'd have been able to avoid taking a critical hit.

A frown marred her face as she thought of the now healed cut on her shoulder as she blocked a strike from the mans knife before slashing and jumping back to gain some distance. The two were dangerous, easily specialist level. If they had attacked at the same time this fight may have ended very quickly.

The relentlessness of the two people who were assailing them was monstrous. The girl was dodging circles around Ciel and Penny getting clean strikes in every few seconds but the man. Her eyes narrowed as he crouched low to the ground and dashed at her.

She swung downwards just as he reached her but he stuck his right leg out into the ground using it like a pole and suddenly all his forward momentum went up and he flew over her slashing his knife at her.

She raised her saber to block but what he did to her blade earlier had weakened its integrity severely and the blade shattered. The top 3 inches of the her saber falling off cutting the thin ribbon she used to keep her hair in a bun as the metal shards tinkled to the ground around her.

She quickly spun to face the man raising her broken blade at him her hair blowing gently in the night breeze. This guy was on a different level. He reminded her of a target Atlas had been interested in before. A masked man in all black who could infiltrate their most secure locations and not raise an alarm. He was described as a rough VSS agent until they'd received reports from said organization stating no operatives prior or current had his skills or semblance.

She was only 15 at the time and had just joined the specialists as part of their young soldiers initiative to get away from her father but the memories stuck. She remembered the older students and some of their instructors whispering about him.

 _Hyper Lethal_ she remembered them call him _._ Either through experimentation or an innate physical advantages coupled with a particular psychology that made him a biological killing machine.

If this was that man then her Ciel and Penny wouldn't be enough to take him out, they needed back up. Or...

She remembered looking through his file at one point while studying in the archives and finding a rather peculiar habit of his. The file had noted that despite his skills and ability to kill he would flee when in a public place if police got involved. If this was the same man then that was her best option.

"Ciel call the police!" Winter shouted as she pulled her saber close to her body ejecting the parrying dagger from her main weapon as she spun getting low to the ground slashing where the man would be landing.

A zipping sound was herd and just before her blades made contact the man tucked his legs in and shot upwards while throwing a knife at her.

She tilted her head to the side activating her aura just before the blade came at her face. She couldn't raise her saber or knife in time and closed her eyes. Her head snapped back with the force of the blade and her head felt fuzzy but she didn't feel any liquid or smell rust so her aura had done it's job.

Just then she felt a hand on her ass and she slashed her saber behind her as she jumped forward spinning in the air to face her assailant. Her expression was cloudy and she had a murderous look in her eyes as her long hair waved in the air.

Sirens filled the air alerting everyone to the short arrival of the police. Winter was pissed but a small smirk came to her face as the man disengaged walking back slowly from Winter grabbing the girls shoulder as she somersaulted away from Penny and Ciel, stopping her from rushing in again.

"Ciel, Penny, disengage They're too skilled to chase if they want to leave let them." She grit her teeth at the order she gave.

Ciel looked at Winter with wide eyes. "But ma'am!"

Winter moved between her subordinates and the two figures. "Ciel that's an order. This target is to dangerous for us to take on alone. He's registered as Hyper Lethal by the Atlas military. Ironwood himself couldn't bring him in with a team. We need backup."

Ciel's eyes widened at the information and her heart raced. She'd just been fighting someone that could have ended her on the spot. She gripped her chest and took a breath. To think someone like that had been assaulting them. THEM! Why them?

She suddenly realized that they were being distracted or having their combat skills tested. She'd made it out unscathed minus a bruise or two where she wasn't quick enough to activate her aura. She doubted that either attackers had even really tried. She'd never seen someone handle Winter as effectively as this man had.

Her gaze shifted to the girl who couldn't have been much older or younger than herself if the height and body type was any indicator.

As the sirens drew closer the the tall man began to clap slowly as if in congratulation before pulling out a scroll from his coat… Winters scroll.

Winter's eyes widened in shock and fear. Her hand flew to her rear feeling for the scroll in her back pocket despite knowing it wouldn't be there.

He'd taken it when he… when… "ARGH!"

She charged him to get the scroll back. There was sensitive information on it not to mention the location and details for the Atlas military in and around Vale as well as contact info for hundreds of people.

Before she could get to him he held out his free hand and a blinding flash of light followed by a loud piercing noise and a bang disorienting all three of them.

When their vision returned and the ringing stopped the other two figures were gone.

"Where? What? How did he do that without a concussion grenade or a flash grenade." She said louder than necessary due to the affects of whatever he'd done. "Fuck! My scroll. Ciel call the general and tell him code, whisper."

Ciel nodded while Penny watched with concern as Winter looked around trying to find any trace of the two. Her grip on her weapons tightened so much she felt her hands lose circulation.

~ Runoff reservoir under bridge ~

Minako was gasping for breath. She'd never run that fast in her life. Even during initiation she'd paced herself and used Thorn to clear large distances.

She leaned against a wall and ripped the mask off her face as her stomach flopped and she threw up.

She spit out anything left in her mouth and turned to look at her teacher with a glare on her face. "What the hell did we run that far that fast for?" She questioned him in an angry whisper.

Her teacher had removed his mask and glanced at her from the side before going back to watching for any pursuers. "It's never good to stick around after an assignment. The further away we get the better. Even if our base of operations is right next door we should make it a point to be across town."

Minako blinked and sighed in defeat. She could understand the logic in that. "But why did we have to run? And through the ally's and back streets no less. It took us almost an hour to reach here. When a walk using the main roads would be fifteen tops."

"Because we entered from the sky. It would be harder for them to track us if we keep to a continually reworked strategy. Never do the same thing twice." While speaking he held out the scroll he'd taken from their target and held it out to her. The screen displayed a tab labeled itinerary. Hotel de la cour 2:00am Tuesday night.

She looked up at her teacher who was pointing at something above them past the bridge. A big neon sign met her gaze.

"No Way."

The very hotel she'd just met Cinder in this morning as well as the one their target was heading for was right next to them on street level.

"Chateau de la cour. And everyone's none the wiser that we'll be attending their special event." He said quietly.

Minako looked at her teacher questioningly. "How so?"

He looked at her and with a face as serious as death itself before he smiled. Actually smiled! Or was it fake?

"Tell me Minako do you know how to tie a bow tie?"

~ 1 hour later, Chateau de la cour ~

Winter was pacing across her room on the VIP level of Chateau de la cour. She'd just finished putting on her dress and she had to admit that it made her feel sexy. "But dear Oum why would anyone willingly wear something like this?"

The dress her employee had brought her was very… Risque and that was putting it mildly. It was a slim dress made of silk that clung to her body perfectly making her bust more pronounced and her rear look rounder giving it a perfect heart shaped look.

The design pushed her breasts up and had material that criss-crossed around her shoulders and neck. It also had just the right amount of material to cradle her more womanly parts giving the image that her body, although tight and firm from exercise and her military life style, looked like everything floated. She got the impression the dress was made for her specifically and she sighed figuring that's exactly what it was made for. She would have to give a raise to whoever put this together so fast but she was going to slap them if it was a man.

She stopped pacing and turned to the side looking at herself sideways in the large mirror admiring the quality of the clothes. Her footwear were 4 inch high heels in a dark jet black that left her perfectly pedicured feet exposed. With a single cross strap holding them to her feet while a couple more were strapped around her ankles.

The dress was a deep velvety blue that shimmered slightly when the light hit it just right. It went down to her ankles. She slowly caressed her thigh and her butt, feeling uncomfortable about the slit that ran up along her left leg to her waist revealing too much leg for her liking.

Turning around and caressing her waist she sighed. The back was so low cut that it dipped just below the small of her back almost showing her ass and she frowned pulling it up only for it to settle right back.

She groaned quietly rubbing her temples before she turned to face the mirror. The front of the dress made her flush. Instead of the modest chest covering she liked to wear like dress shirts and uniforms or even a solid one piece shirt, this dress was molded and designed to cup each breast perfectly. The only up side was that the design distributed their weight making her breasts feel weightless so her back didn't feel any stress.

Her only other comfort in the dress was the fact that the sides of the torso part of the dress nearest her arms wrapped around to the back of her neck and around it in a choker fashion while being tied into bow with two long ribbons trailing to her hips covering her back at least more than nothing.

She wished she'd purchased a shawl or coat to go over everything but it was to late. The banquet that Ciel had set up to get the hotel to let them reserve most of the rooms long term started in ten minuets and she was expected to be with the general for the start.

She huffed remembering the comment she heard him make when she'd delivered those files a few hours ago. "Pervert."

Oh Oum she'd never been ogled by him and she hoped he didn't start tonight.

Just then the new scroll she'd gotten from Ironwood went off making her jump as it alerted her of the time.

She sighed giving herself one last look in the mirror before she grabbed her small purse and left the room.

~ 0 ~

On her way to the elevator she saw a man coming from down the hall towards her. She eyed him suspiciously. He looked familiar. His hair was a different color from the man who attacked her Ciel and Penny earlier but his posture and the way he carried himself was confidant in the way a killer walked. With no real identity to his gait making him blend easily into any group, but right now he was alone and it stood out.

She stopped to watch him, something about him had caught her attention. Maybe it was the pale blue hair? She watched the man as he drew closer. That's when she put her finger on it. What caught her attention was those glowing crimson red eyes. _"Is this the same man? He could have been wearing a wig to hide his hair color."_ She thought to herself wearily.

She tensed up as he drew closer. Her hand slowly caressed her hip and she grit her teeth when she didn't find her saber. _"Damn it! That bastard broke my saber. A replacement won't be ready for a week."_

She forced herself to relax while staying ready, a glyph spinning wildly while hidden above the small chandelier hanging over her in case the man attacked. She took in every detail of him from the neat way his hair was combed into a unique spiky style with it seeming to defy gravity. Honestly the man resembled Qrow quite a bit.

He was wearing an exquisite black suit with thin stripes on the pants and jacket in a light gray. A pail purple shirt with a floral design rested under the jacket. He also wore a charcoal black silk scarf that had a beautiful ornate gold leaf pattern on it in gold filigree.

Looking down she noticed his shoes were finer in design than anything her father had ever owned and they fit the man perfectly. The only part that struck her as odd was the black cloth that was clipped around his arm and left shoulder while the collar rose to just below his ears in a high collar. It looked like a cape of sorts.

She looked back to the man's face noticing his just slightly stubbly chin. Again Qrow came to mind but this man looked far cleaner and he didn't smell like alcohol at all which made her smile slightly before she replaced it with a frown. This man could be a threat for all she knew.

When he was about a meter away she noticed him staring. Feeling exposed she crossed her arms over her chest trying to cover herself.

The man closed his eyes and chuckled before pulling out a key card with the number 636 and pointed at the door behind her. "Excuse me but I think you're blocking the door to my room."

Winter's shoulders dropped and she slowly turned to look behind her keeping the man in her peripheral. The number on the plate next to the door read VIP, Room 636.

She snapped back to look at the man with a flush in her cheeks. "I'm sorry . I mean I apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I Didn't mean to cause you any inconvenience." She bowed slightly and stepped to the side away from the door.

To her surprise he just waved her off. "I would ask what you're talking about but i had a rough night and I'm assuming you did too so lets call it It an honest mistake. I mean it's not like you knew it was my room or that you were blocking it. Did you?"

The mans tone changed slightly while saying the last few words. His eyes gaining a hard quality to them.

Winter was on guard immediately but kept her posture relaxed. "No sir I." She sighed and rubbed her eyes letting out a chuckle due to exhaustion. "You were correct sir. I have had a long night and it hasn't exactly been pleasant to say the least."

The man nodded empathetically. "Ah. You looked like you were thinking about something real serious." He looked down and sighed as well. "I can relate to that feeling of getting lost in your minds paranoia after lack of sleep."

Winter smiled while covering her eyes with her hand and gave a bitter chuckle. "I must look weak."

"Not at all."

" **Esuna."**

She felt a hand rest on the top of her head and looked up with the intention to smack his arm away but a pleasant feeling spread through her body and her eyelids didn't threaten to close of their own volition anymore. The fog of confusion and frustration clearing from her mind a bit.

She blinked and looked into the eyes of the older man before her. A faint green glow was dissipating around her as he smiled warmly.

"Besides you're a very beautiful woman and in my opinion very sexy, I'd say you have a right to be defensive."

"Wha?" Winter spluttered the embarrassed flush in her cheeks becoming more pronounced. She turned her head away and covered her mouth trying to hide the pleasant smile that was crawling across her lips. She cleared her throat the flush receding as she looked back to meet his gaze. "You are… very forward Mr."

"Caelum. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Mr. Caelum." She nodded finally getting her expression under control. She watched him curiously as he took off his cape like accessory draping it over his arms holding it out to her with a relaxed expression.

"Here. You look like you need this more than I do. You may be a very beautiful woman with a right to wear what you want but as a gentleman I can't let you go down to the party looking so uncomfortable. Besides I'm turning in for the night so you can borrow it."

Winter blinked in surprise. She didn't feel comfortable taking the mans cape even if he had offered. She wondered just what he was trying to accomplish. No one was just that nice, especially rich people. Well the ones who stayed in places like this anyways. Wait. What did that say about her? Oum she was such a hypocrite.

She closed her eyes sighing. Despite whatever Mr. Caelum had done to eliminate her sleepiness the feeling of being drained still remained.

She chuckled out of frustration and whined a bit. She knew she was behaving childishly but she just wanted to sleep right now.

Looking up she saw the amused look on the mans face as he proffered the cape again. She nodded giving her thanks taking it from his hands. "Thank you sir." She said with sincerity.

She pulled it around her shoulders and situated it easily enough but couldn't for the life of her figure out the clip around the arm and the ornament on the back got messed up.

The man chuckled. "Here let me help, it took me forever to get it right myself." He helped her fasten the clips correctly and smiled at her. "You're beautiful. You remind me of a woman I once knew, a long time ago." He took in every detail of her but focused on her eyes. "You look exactly like her."

She looked up from inspecting herself at his comment about knowing a woman who looked like her. "Who was this woman you knew?"

The man closed his eyes and smiled. "She had silvery hair and pail blue eyes that somehow felt as deep as the ocean when I looked into them. She was always pale but her skin would glow with a warmth that few did."

He looked down at the carpet beneath them and smiled in reminiscence. "She was a strong woman who stood up for what she put her time into and would willingly sacrifice herself for her loved ones. She used to be so full of life but then she met… him."

The man clenched his fists and grit his teeth before letting out a calm breath and relaxed. "She believed in a greater good that humanity was capable of. She always saw the good in people and even if it wasn't there and she payed dearly for it. We were so young"

He looked at her. "She's. Out of my reach now."

Winter felt stunned. Was this man speaking about her mother? She remembered moments from her childhood before her mother had become so far gone in her drinking where she would speak about her life before she met their father. A happier time when she thought she could change him. Of a life lost and a man who had once been the light of her life in Atlas. A man who's name she couldn't remember."

She reached out to the man but pulled her hand back with a nervous look. "Was this woman's name Willow by any chance?" She hated it but for some reason there was an inflection of hope in her voice.

The man looked at her a calm smile coming to him. "I believe her name was different every time I met her. Once it was Stella, another time it was Luna. I remember her saying it was Etro and Freyja as well." He ruffled his own hair and chuckled. "Maybe I didn't deserve to know who she really was." he said with a far away look in his eyes.

Winter looked at him with a disappointed expression. She didn't understand. She paused for a second and then gripped the cape around her. She got his attention by clearing her throat. "Sir, Would you like me to bring it back tomorrow after you've had the chance to rest?"

Mr. Caelum shrugged and then waved his hand lazily while leaning on his left leg. "You can leave it in your room for housekeeping to get it later, just leave a note saying return to Mr. Caelum at 636."

He looked down the hall to an ornate clock hanging from the wall and shrugged. "I don't really care when."

Winter feeling slightly better physically and more wared down mentally bowed daintily to him in thanks. Mr. Caelum just chuckled placing his left hand on his back leaning to the left while relaxing his posture as he held out his right hand. "I was never one for formality unless it was mandatory. A handshake as equals feels better."

Winter smiled giving him a bemused look while taking his hand cautiously and shaking it. "You are an… interesting man Mr. Caelum."

He laughed. "I'm not that interesting. Honestly I'm surprised so much has changed."

She rose an eyebrow at that comment and tilted her head slightly. "What?"

The man let go of her hand and smiled mysteriously while giving her an aloof look. "Nothing."

Winter was confused. After everything that had happened up until now she was exhausted mentally and just decided to put those things on the back burner for later. "Well goodnight sir."

He opened the door to his room and turned to look at her with a calm smile. "Goodnight, stranger." He said before closing the door with a soft click.

Winter flushed in embarrassment at his words. She'd forgotten to introduce herself.

~ Chateau de la cour bar ~

It was well into the early hours of the morning right now, around three o'clock. Minato found himself leaning against the bar feeling rather drunk. He was definitely feeling the affects of the bitter ambrosia, his vision burled every now and then.

The bar tender walked over to him with a worried look. "Are you alright sir? Should I have someone help you to your room?"

Minato took a deep breath and held his glass firmly trying to bite the straw with a look of concentration on his face. "It's getting harder to put the straw in my mouth, I think that means it's working."

The bartender made a nervous sound. "Sir I'm gonna have to cut you off for the night." He said as he placed a glass of water in front of Minato.

Minato sighed with a nod. He knew there had to be laws about intoxication and resigned himself to the last of his glass of Vodka. He managed to pull the glass closer and wrap his lips around the straw drinking it all in one go as he looked over his shoulder.

Earlier people had been rushing around setting the place up for some kind of last minute event which had made the place too noisy for his taste the past couple of hours. He'd only stayed for the bar and all that implied.

He heard a commotion start up and turned a little more to see what looked like a speech going on. He groaned at the loud noise of the speakers amplified voice and decided to ignore it.

"Fuck." He said quietly as his thoughts drifted to what he did to Cinder and everyone in the room. "Why did I do that?" He grabbed his face. "How could I have lost control like that? I almost… I almost." He felt something wet start to drip down his face.

He pulled his hand away and looked at it with unfocused eyes. looking down at his right hand he saw blood covering it and an uncomfortable feeling spread through him as he tried to remember what he was feeling and why. "I almost…"

A dark chuckle rumbled through his mind and the world around him began to swim out of focus as a memory came to him while the effects of the alcohol started to overcome him.

~ ? ~

It was dark and overcast, lightning tore the sky apart as thunder rumbled and the ground shook.

The hunched crying form of a young woman kneeling amongst countless bodies of the dead was the only sign of life as far as the eye could see. Artillery and the scattered rattle of gunfire accompanied by screams filled the air.

Minato looked around and then back to the woman walking over to her. "Why?" she spoke quietly.

She looked over her shoulder at him, a black hood covering her face but the tears streaming down her cheeks were unmistakable.

"Why do we hurt eachother?"

Minato felt his lips move on their own as if he was watching the event through someone else's eyes, but he knew it was himself who spoke. "So we can impose our will and ideals on others." He responded with a calm indifferent tone.

"War and violence. Conflict. Those are the most basic of human actions. We are born greedy and cry to have everything given to us. Humans are selfish creatures, but in the end we all die alone."

He walked closer to the girl and looked down into her eyes hidden behind her wet bangs.

"The human condition is a tragedy. We are borne with nothing, then we lose everything, and when we die we leave with almost all of it. We are less for having lived despite the belief to the contrary. You must lose something in order to gain."

He looked up into the sky and shrugged. "Tell me. When you are brought to this world you have nothing, so what then did you lose to learn your lesson?"

The girl fell forward and wailed. It was a cry full of pain and desperation. Her hands digging into the bloody mud around her as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

No sound left her after her cry of pain, none but a desperate whisper just barely being heard over the rain. "…I'm worst at what I do best… …and for this gift I feel blessed…"

She reached out for the hands of a young woman and a young man lying dead next to her. All of the deceased seemed to be holding hands to stay connected in their final moments. Such a pointless action in Minato's opinion.

"...Our little group has always been and always will until the end…"

Her voice cracked and Minato felt something in his chest ache.

The girl gasped in pain as she fell forward onto the mud trying to pull the cold corpses of her friends closer. Minato knelled down and took her hands from those of her friends. "They're gone. Let them go." He lifted her into his arms cradling her.

"Minato what did you lose to gain the power you have?"

Minato looked down at the girl, his eyelids drooping as he remembered everything he'd been through.

"I lost myself."

~ Present ~

A scream tore through his mind as a pair of burning red eyes eyes filled his vision making him shatter his glass while grabbing his head as it fell to the bar counter.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. A sick feeling welled up in his gut as the edges of his vision darkened and he felt himself slip away. The swimming colors and images accompanied by the hum of jumbled words made him smile a twisted, crooked smile as his memories began to slip away and he forgot what he'd just been thinking about.

He knew this feeling. A small smirk crawled to his lips as the darkness completely consumed his vision.

"Did I… drink… to much?"

~ 0 ~

Thanatos hummed and then sighed tiredly.

" **Interesting. To think you'd drink yourself to death again. Now I have to clean up this mess and hold you together until you recover. You know this causes brain damage. It's why you lose memories, but then that's probably why you do it."**

" **Well, since you decided to seek the approval of the other arcana instead of accepting what you are it's only fair that I help you get into trouble. After all trouble seems to lead to you strengthening your bonds."**

~ 0 ~

The bartender across from Minato stepped back bumping into the cabinet making a few bottles fall and shatter on the ornate marble floor. His patrons scream of pain and then the fact he fell to the bar with a bloody nose terrified him. HAd the man drunk himself to death? Was he guilty of involuntary manslaughter or assisted suicide?

He gripped his head. "Oh no. No no no no no." He reached for the young man and shook him. "Sir. Sir! Please don't fall asleep get up."

Suddenly a cold feeling came over the bartender and he felt a pressure on his chest. He gripped his heart and grabbed his throat. He couldn't breath, and his legs felt weak.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated when the the young man in front of him slowly looked up with a look in his eyes that could only be described as a complete lack of empathy. As if nothing in the world mattered.

It wasn't a depressing apathetic look. It quietly whispered to any who met his gaze of absolute indifferent to life and everything in it. It was as if he'd seen what everything amounted to, how everything ended. Like he'd come to see that in the end nothing mattered because it was all the same. In the end everything died.

~ 0 ~

Thanatos sighed feeling his control of Minato's body grow until he could move and slowly lifted his head taking a tired breath.

He looked up the bartender and sighed feeling something drip from his nose. Reaching up he took his hand away seeing blood and grimaced.

" **Excuse me sir but do you have a handkerchief of a towel I may borrow?"**

The bartender tried to speak but couldn't and scratched at his throat with a whimper.

Thanatos lifted an eyebrow with his mostly dead expression before a look of realization came over him.

" **My apologies sir, I didn't mean to lose control of my semblance and cause you a fright."**

He said reining in his powers feeling himself get stiff at the extra work he had to put in to control Minato's body.

The man blinked feeling the pressure disappear instantly and he gasped for air pulling out a damp warmed towel from behind the bar handing it to Thanatos. "There you go sir." Before he could run off a hand grabbed his wrist keeping him still.

Thanatos looked at the man approvingly and smiled a small mellow thing. Most people would stay back and avoid someone who screamed out like that or waited for medical services to arrive or even let himself come for them.

"Um yes sir?" He asked nervously.

Thanatos reached into Minato's breast pocket and pulled out enough Lien chips to cover the tab and offer a sizable tip placing them on the bar. "Your service is appreciated." He said letting go of the man. Anyone who showed respect and consideration for Minato was deserving of a reward.

The man relaxed letting out a sigh giving a small nod. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright sir." He said reaching for the chips touching Thanatos' hand slightly.

He winced pulling his hand back and inspected it. He saw that his skin looked dry and slightly cracked maybe a little raw. Had he been scrubbing to hard again?

Thanatos' gaze followed the mans actions with a look of understanding showing briefly on his face. He slowly withdrew his influence from around himself trying to keep it as close to himself as possible while reaching into the coat again. He honestly didn't care if he accidentally killed a human by touching them for too long but Minato wouldn't appreciate it.

Unneeded work and a long unpleasant conversation with his friend is what lay down that road for sure. He shook his head sighing tiredly as he pulled out the black gloves that came with the suit.

Standing up he admired them liking the quality. Looking through Minato's memories he found where he got them. _**"That girl deserves a thank you for her unexpected foresight."**_

He pulled them on making sure they were nice and tight before tugging the suit sleeves down buttoning them tightly around the wrists. Then he pulled the hem of the coat down and fixed the lapels straightening the suit up to look perfect while raising the collar as much as possible, then he tightened the tie.

He liked the fact Minato kept his hair long, it saved him from having to find a way to cover his head and a good portion of his face.

He had to be careful while using Minato's body though. Considering It wasn't accustomed to housing the god himself and just a portion of his power that flowed into it from the Ether.

If he wasn't careful then he would kill someone just by looking into their eyes. He bowed to the bartender his lazy, tired, unempathetic looking eyes never leaving the young mans.

" **Have a good evening sir."**

The young man nodded and drew the chips closer pocketing them as Thanatos took a couple of steps back before turning on his heel to take in the entirety of the room. The function taking place was in a word, chaotic. Not in the way a party would be but in how little everything seemed to fit together.

There were four distinct groups in the advent plaza of the Hotel. The first were those hanging around the bar drinking and making light conversation or trying to seduce members of the opposite sex.

The next group was made up of those who didn't have anywhere else to go tonight and just came down from their rooms to have something to do.

The third group was mostly the same but their motivation was to attend so they could revel in the exclusivity of the event to boast about it later.

The last group was made up of people who were obviously invited personally or were part of the group who set the event up. They were all standing close to the stage paying the tall man in a military uniform their complete undivided attention.

 **"Humans will be the same wheresoever I find myself."** He sighed. Few were those who impressed him and conforming to any single way of existing was something fitting stubborn gods who had an eternity to remain. He hated how humans squandered such simple and short lives with meaningless things.

A dark yet charming chuckle left his lips in part thanks to Minato's innate charm. **"If you truly want to escape from everyday life you've no other choice but to keep evolving no mater if you're aiming higher or lower."** Most humans lacked that drive, that potential that his friend Minato had in spades.

No matter how hard he tried to deny it and hold on to what made him weak, what made him human. He continued to evolve becoming something more than human but less than a god while holding enough power to rival them. His young friend was an oddity. It was the reason Minato had befriended him so calmly and unconditionally.

All he had done was ask if they were friends and the boy who's life he had ruined and numbered welcomed him as though he were an old friend. He laughed quietly to himself. **"I think humans have anecdotes along similar lines of those who are at peace with themselves welcoming me with open arms."**

He closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel several arcana near by. They pulled on Minato's soul calling for him to rebuild the lost confidence of his persona. He opened his eyes and quickly scanned the room. His gaze landed on a tall, pale woman with long platinum blond hair, long legs and a perfectly proportioned body. Her icy eyes and refined posture made her the picture of a cold beauty.

" **She strikes me as the opposite of that human Cinder, and she bares a striking resemblance to that human girl Minato cared for. At least in spirit and mind."**

Despite her appearance to the contrary and the colors she wore being those of ice he could feel the power of the sun arcana emanating from the woman.

Thanatos grit his teeth clenching his hands slightly before relaxing. That woman was his target so he couldn't lump her together with the rest of the people in the room. Minato most likely wouldn't meet the woman this early so he took it upon himself to not take Minato back to Cinders room just yet but across the event room to the pale beauty.

As he drew closer his eyes took in yet another arcana.

" **Interesting. To see those two so close to one another and more so with the sun being under the service of such a power… But alas my goal is the sun."**

His eyes locked onto the woman in the velvety blue dress and she met his gaze.

" **It's been millennia since I willingly interacted with a human for anything other than to claim them. My friend, Minato I do hope you thank me later for playing human while you were incapacitated."**

A Shock of red-ish rust colored hair and familiar crimson eyes came into view next to the sun arcana for just a second. A pain shot through Thanatos' head, red hair accompanied by bright emerald eyes swam in his mind.

He clutched at Minato's heart. The melodic laughter of a phantom from his past echoing in his psyche.

Having a body with organs, glands and an actual physical brain made the small feelings he'd felt so long ago explode into infernos of emotion making his chest ache. The sensations were far more prominent than they had ever been with sights, smells and sounds bringing so much from the depths of his memories.

" **Damn it. Why?"** He grit out.

Gripping his head and covering his face he looked back up to the Sun arcana and began to make his way over.

~ 0 ~

Winter stood by General Ironwood with a calm expression on her face as he finished his speech with a thank you to those who set everything up as well as everyone attending.

She sighed relaxing a bit as he nodded to the crowed and waved before placing his arms behind his back. He walked off stage gesturing for her to follow and she quickly fell in step behind him with a look of relief spreading across her face.

She scanned the crowed as she walked down the short flight of steps off the stage wondering just how the hell these people could be up so early or late and be partying. She swore even the soldiers were enjoying themselves a little too much.

Not that she had anything against having fun or letting your hair down as the saying went, but really? 3:00 in the morning… and still drinking. They all had to be up at 9:00 for inspection and… "Oh. That's right. We aren't returning to the ship and more or less were on extended shore leave.

She brought a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes tiredly while letting out a sigh. It would be her and the other specialists job to find Minato Arisato and try to convince him to either join the Atlas military or take up residency as an official Citizen in Atlas.

Either way he would be under the thumb of the council. Her stomach squirmed a bit. It didn't feel good at all; trying to put the proverbial noose around someones neck who hadn't done anything to deserve it. Hadn't she joined the Military, and soon after the specialists so she could avoid being her fathers puppet.

She let out a long melancholy sigh rubbing her left arm as she looking back out at the crowed. What would she do? Would she try to capture him and give him to Atlas, would she simply not try to find him so she didn't have to make that decision? Or could she convince him to serve under General Ironwood?

She looked at her general's back as he spoke with the manager of the hotel about something. "He's a good man at heart despite his sometimes seemingly questionable actions. He wasn't wrong in his methods just, unorthodox sometimes. His obsession with Atlas tech and Dr. Polandina's experiments sometimes led to him finding a reason to have them implemented wherever possible.

She remembered the live staff on the ship having been reduced to 78% of it's initial crew and replaced with automatons that did their specific jobs better than a human. Now she wasn't saying rage against the machines but humans had a much higher capacity to adapt in case of unforeseen problems. Well t least for the foreseeable future. Even Penny the most cutting edge of robotics was somewhat… lacking.

Not only that but the training non specialist soldiers received was negligible at best. Many couldn't hold their own against huntress' and and huntsmen just starting their first year of secondary school.

"er… Wint… Winter!"

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and jumped to attention, the cape she borrowed earlier fluttering around her after the sudden movement. "Sir!" She looked forward not seeing her leader.

James chuckled "At ease specialist." She turned to her left seeing him a few paces away. "You seem distracted Winter. Is everything alright?" He asked with a look of concern on his face as he looked past her to try and see if it was something here that was making her worry.

Winter blinked a couple of times debating for a second on how to answer. There wasn't actually anything wrong per say just her having an uncomfortable feeling towards their newest assignment. She decided that as a soldier it wasn't her place to question or think. Someone says jump. She asks how high?

She was one of the military's attack dogs, that's all she was and she knew it. Letting out a small breath she shook her head. "I'm just tired and thinking about our newest assignment sir. Some rest and I'll be ready for duty.

James eyed her skeptically trying to read her expression. She gave nothing away and he sighed. "Well then your final orders for the night are to relax and enjoy herself. Have a few drinks, maybe dance with someone."

He put a hand on her shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze before he patted her arm. "Take it easy Winter. You'll be off the next couple of days until we can figure out who those two who attacked you were."

She looked at him feeling betrayed. "But sir why am I being put on reserve?"

James shook his head. "You aren't this is two days of paid vacation for stellar service. He winked at her in a friendly way before taking his hand of her assuming his proper stance. "Take the time to visit your sister, she _is_ studying at Beacon I believe. Correct?"

Winter nodded and opened her mouth to argue but Ironwood held a hand up. "Winter just enjoy the rest of the party and then get to bed. Your sister will be attending classes all day so you can fit in an 8 hour nap before heading to Beacon to see her."

Winter sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes sir."

Just then a young man in a caterers uniform with black hair and blue eyes bumped into Ironwood spilling a few drinks with one falling on his uniform staining the white coat with champagne.

"Oh man. Oh man, I-I'm so sorry sir I." The man apologized trying to clean up the mess putting the broken glass on the tray he'd been holding.

Ironwood looked down at his coat and grimaced before letting out a sigh.

Once the man finished cleaning up the mess he pulled out a towel and dabbed at Ironwoods coat. "I'm so sorry sir I tripped and then there was the guy who bumped into me while I was trying to recover and then I slipped because I'm wearing the wrong shoes, and oh Oum this stains not coming out."

He looked at James pleadingly. "Please don't tell my boss I need this job. I can take your coat and have it dry cleaned then returned to your room when its finished.

Iron wood wanted to reprimand the guy but let it slide. Winter was right it was late and after that speech he wasn't in the mood to reprimand someone. "It's to hot to wear this over my uniform inside. It's not to much of a problem, here."

He handed his coat to the man who beamed at him and bowed before walking off coat and tray of broken glass in hand.

Winter sighed and looked at James finally relenting. "I'll go ahead and try to enjoy myself sir." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder again as he passed her heading to the bar.

~ 0 ~

Winter sighed yet again making it what? The 25th Time she had tonight. She sat with her legs crossed cradling her head in her left hand while stirring the remainder of her wine with a tea spoon counting the clinks she made. She was bored and tired having been asked to dance by around 50 people already all of whom she'd rejected.

Her reasons varying from, I don't date boys, to I'm not feeling good and even straight up lying saying she was taken already and her husband wouldn't appreciate older men flirting with her and neither would she.

Oh how it had gotten awkward when a young business man had shrugged off her excuses saying "fuck your husband. Why not come with me, I'd treat you right."

There were so many things wrong with that statement. It had piqued her interest in the man slightly due to his dominate attitude but it also meant she would for all intents and purposes be a lay and hypothetically a trophy wife. Besides if he was willing to cheat with a woman he would cheat on a woman.

She lifted her glass to her lips finishing the contents. A pleasant warm feeling started in her belly accompanied by a comfortable numbness spreading throughout her. She frowned slightly. The idea of becoming like her mother making her shiver. She looked down at her empty wine glass and sighed yet again with a groan pushing the glass and the bottle on the table away from her. "Oum I'm turning into her."

Looking up her eyes were drawn to the bar where she saw Ironwood talking animatedly with a few business men and judging by the badge one wore, a councilman. She frowned wondering what he was doing here. It seemed their presence wouldn't be as welcomed as it should have been. Everyone wanted Minato Arisato and it looked like Vale wasn't above keeping close tabs on their guests personally.

She yawned rubbing her temple as her gaze ran along the bar stopping when her sight fell on tall man in the back with the same suit that the manager at her vale branch store had made.

He looked just like the picture of the target if he'd been better groomed but it couldn't be him. The Bullheads were definitely closed right now and had been for a couple of hours. Not to mention a student outside of the academy would have been reported for disciplinary action after missing curfew. It couldn't be him.

She noticed him looking back at her and their eyes locked for a moment. A strange feeling came over her like someone was asking her very personal questions when a waitress next to her scoffed drawing her attention away from the man and the feeling subsided.

The waitress was a young girl about 17 or 18 with auburn hair and striking crimson eyes. The girl was staring across the room looking over at the same man she had just been looking at.

"Excuse me but what was the scoff was for?"

The girl's eyes stayed on the man as she turned slightly to more or less face Winter. "The man in that fancy looking suit over there by the bar. Yeah. He's someone I know."

Winter's eyebrows rose but she stayed quiet letting her continue.

The girl shook her head and shrugged. "I don't really _know_ him only that he's a professor at beacon, but I had the opportunity to meet him and I can tell you this he's so blunt and straight to the point it's aggravating."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Minato Arisato, he failed me out of Beacon through a technicality in initiation."

Winters eyes widened when the name registered to her. The information on the target stated he was 21 and she thought he just enrolled late but if he had prior training it would explain his abilities and his control over his semblance as well as make him a prime candidate for a professor. Not to mention his being one of a handful of survivors from a grimm invasion would make his experience invaluable.

Winter fell into her thoughts and frowned. She bit on her thumb nail thinking about what that meant for her assignment. "If he's a teacher his loyalties might be firmly to Vale already. Damn it."

While she thought about how complicated things were going to get the girl beside her gasped and looked away from the man. "He's coming this way."

"What?" Winter said not quite catching her last statement as the girl made a hasty exit.

Winter looked back over to the man and saw him walking across the room straight towards her. He cut through the dance floor with a graceful gait artfully swaying and dodging the happy party goers and gently pushing his way through several groups.

The way he carried himself reminded her of someone from back home. A rich powerful business owner that knew how to make his way through a crowd. His relaxed stance belied the hand that seemed to hold a nonexistent sheath which spoke of his familiarity with wearing a weapon.

A smart man in every sense of the word. A predator. The only thing about him that was off putting were his eyes. They were cold. Not in the calculating way her fathers were but in a way that made her skin crawl. It was the look she'd seen in many veterans eyes. The cold dispassionate gaze of someone who'd seen more death than they cared to remember, but remember them all they did.

Her frown deepened. It was the gaze of someone who'd seen everyone he knew die. While she was watching the man the strong scent of alcohol met her nose. Her face scrunched up and she looked around.

"Hey ice queen."

She groaned and grit her teeth standing up as she turned to face the man who spoke. It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Looking good, care for a dance?"

Winter shot the man a withering look.

"Qrow."

~ 0 ~

Thanatos saw a man walk up to the Sun arcana and frowned slightly. Getting the social link to start might be more complicated with another human interfering. He'd been around since time immemorial and he'd gotten quite good at acting but emotions were something he didn't understand.

Striking up a friendship to him was a simple as asking. Granted only a few had ever accepted but he saw that as a representation of how few could show true acceptance. Humans with their games and run arounds were annoying. He growled under his breath but paused when the Sun arcana slapped the male and yelled at him.

He tilted his head in curiosity wondering if they were close enough for them to behave so casually with eachother or if the man and her were on such bad terms that violence was the norm. Either way he could work with that. Rage and hate were two emotions he had plenty of experience with. Both releasing it and trying to alleviate.

Minato had taught him something about humans that he'd observed many times but never grasped.

If you do a favor for a stranger or someone who dislikes you their subconscious will register you as an ally making them susceptible to manipulation. This was due to them becoming confused and being unable to register the idea that an enemy would do something nice for you.

It was a good way to make people think you little to no threat to them and in some cases to become reliant on you being on their side.

He closes his eyes and chuckled thinking for a second. _**"If I can distract her and get the man to make a fool of himself and attack me it'll trigger the appropriate response from her.**_ _**Enemy of my enemy is my ally."**_

He frowned and then continued walking over to the two. _**"Forgive me my friend but we can call ourselves even after he hits us if this goes accordingly."**_

As he approached the two squabbling children he reached into his soul and withdrew a deep violet rose that gave of a faint glow as if phosphorescent. _**"Children like flowers right?"**_ He thought to himself.

~ 0 ~

"Hey come on can't we just get along. I mean this is supposed to be a party right?" Qrow said with a smirk.

Winter gave him an annoyed look and huffed. "This is a banquet for the Atlas military and those who are renting rooms here. I highly doubt you were invited or could afford a room here." Call her a bitch but she wasn't above pulling the rich and snobby card. At least not on the man in front of her.

Qrow scowled before looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Coulda had me fooled. I thought this was a real party. I mean you sure did dress the part. Very sexy. And nice cape by the way, reminds me of mine."

She quickly covered her breasts by folding her arms over them and pulled the cape closer around herself with a forced smirk aimed at Qrow. "Well it should I got it from a man after all."

Qrow blinked in surprise before he glared. "So you slept with some poor guy and stole his cape, very classy.

Slap!

"How dare you! I'm not some cheep bar wench you can make off comments about." She clenched her fists and glared at Qrow. Besides I didn't sleep with anyone he was a gentleman unlike you and offered me his cape so I wouldn't feel exposed with all the dogs around here Qrow. She said putting emphasis on his name.

Qrow grumbled and rubbed his cheek. "Sounds like a cuck to me."

If looks could kill Qrow would have been dead. She was about to reach for her weapon when she remembered she didn't have it and clenched her fist getting ready to punch the dusty old crow in front of her. However her train of thought was thrown off by a very exotic looking flower being presented to her from the side.

She blinked a couple times eyeing it as her fist unclenched and her arm relaxed. She noticed it was a rose, and not only that but a deep violet purple one.

If she remembered correctly it was the color that represented enchantment. The giver of such a flower sought to convey that they had fallen in love with the recipient at the very first sight.

She closed her eyes for a second sighing while telling herself most people didn't have the knowledge of such things and whoever this man was probably thought it a simple rose that looked better than a red one.

Opening her eyes she looks to see who presented it. To her shock It was the man from across the room who was wearing the suit she'd selected to sponsor. Minato Arisato. Her target.

He bowed deeply to her, his head becoming level with his waist before he straightened up and smiled at her with disarming charm. He gave her such an honest look of genuine interest and his eyes never left hers. His entire attention focused on _her_ and not her body. It made her feel strange. Especially considering the dead look in his eyes .

She felt herself being drawn into them and looked deep into his pupils feeling a strange sense of dread well up alongside curiosity. A voice in the back of her head whispered to her as she got lost in his eyes. If thou gaze long into the abyss the abyss will gaze into the.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his but he blinked. She felt herself regain control and looked away from him.

He offered her the rose again and made her second guess her initial assumption that he didn't understand the meaning behind the color of the rose when he spoke.

"Enchante mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous parlez le francais?"

(Enchanted miss/mam. Do you speak french?)

Winters eyes widened in mild surprise and she nodded. "Bien sur."

(Of course)

Winter smiled at the man and turned to face him ignoring Qrow who huffed looking at the younger guy like he was some random prick, and in reality it was true for the most part.

~ 0 ~

Thanatos smiled internally at having gotten the Sun arcana's attention. He lifted the rose offering it to her gently in both hands while holding her gaze with his own.

"Tu es belle."

(You are beautiful)

Winter smiled at Thanatos and nodded taking the rose gently. She lifted it to her nose inhaling deeply. She loved the scent. She'd never smelt anything like it before. It was a sweet intoxicating smell that wasn't overwhelming like a sweet or heavy like a fruit but strong and delicious, it filled her up like a drink while strangely taking away her fatigue. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Merci."

(Thank you.)

~ 0 ~

Okay that was it. Qrow was getting frustrated at being ignored and not understanding What they were saying. He glared at the blue haired punk who'd come out of nowhere and butted in, his voice a commanding growl. "Hey what the hell are you guys talking about."

Thanatos looked at Qrow calmly. "What is said between a man and a woman is their business alone. If you need to know then the lady may explain it if she sees fit." He turned to Winter and nodded respectfully.

Winter smiled a little giving the man a look of approval. She turned to Qrow and smirked. "Did you never study different languages in school Qrow?"

Qrow grumbled about stuck up rich people before scratching his chin. "Never wasted my time with pointless stuff like that."

Winter's expression fell and she gave Qrow a disappointed look making him wince.

She held the violet rose close to her chest a deep frown forming. "So I wasted my time learning a different language did I? Well I spent much of my time doing pointless things then. It must be difficult for you to see someone wasting away doing meaningless tasks."

She huffed and took a step back from Qrow. "I suppose I would do better to spend my time wallowing away drinking in my free time."

Qrow shrugged. "Yeah."

Winter felt something in her chest tighten and a small knot formed in her throat. Her eyes felt a hot and her hands dropped, her grip on the rose loosened and it fell to the floor.

In her mind, images of her mother stumbling around and yelling or sobbing in a heap on the floor were becoming more and more prominent.

Qrow's eyes widened. He'd fucked up bad. He reached a hand out to her. "Hey ice queen I."

Winter stepped back her long hair covering her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. She didn't know what had come over her. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the frustration. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. Whatever it was she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hate you."

Qrow blinked, an empty feeling starting in his gut.

~ 0 ~

Thanatos Looked at Winter wearing a worried expression as he scoured her soul and memories for the reason to her reaction. On the inside though he was wearing a malicious grin that split his face from ear to ear. _**"Perfect."**_

He looked over at the man named Qrow, the concern disappearing instantly as he looked at him with his apathetic eyes. The mans shocked frown was replaced with a glare directed at him allowing their eyes to meet and he quickly searched his soul finding the reason why he was acting the way he did.

He smirked at Qrow before turning to face Winter. He crouched down and picked up the rose fixing it before he reaching down and gently taking her hand placing the rose in it.

" **No family is perfect… We argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times. But in the end family is family. You are yourself and nobody else. Have faith that you are stronger than what makes you grieve."**

Winter looked at Thanatos with conflicting emotions and tightened her grip on the rose nodding, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as the knot In her throat abated.

He smiled warmly at her and then he turned to leave. Winter watched with a hand raised weakly out to him in confusion. Thanatos paused for a second and looked over his shoulder at Qrow.

 **"You should be honest with yourself and others lest you loses another chance because you waited to long. Life is finite and ephemeral, don't let it pass you by."**

Winter looked from Thanatos to Qrow with curiosity. "Wait, What? What does he mean Qrow?"

Qrow looked at Thanatos with a glare getting angry at his words. They were the same ones Ozpin told him before he graduated back before Raven split and Summer…

He clenched his fists wondering just how the hell this punk knew about Summer and Taiyang.

Winter had a weary look on her face and kept looking between the two. "Qrow, what's he talking about?" but Qrow ignored her and lunged at Thanatos grabbing his shoulder pulling him to face him as he swung his fist catching him square in the jaw.

~ 0 ~

Thanatos smirked as the fist connected and let himself get knocked back a meter or so holding his cheek.

"Qrow! What are you doing! You just attacked him."

"He deserved it."

Winter was about to retort when Thanatos cleared his throat. "Please, don't argue. I'm not worth ruining a good night over."

Winter made a face and glanced at Qrow.

Qrow meanwhile scowled at him and took a step forward only for Winter to grab his shoulder holding him back.

Thanatos looked dead into Qrow's eyes with an expressionless face. "You'll get whats coming to you in the end… everyone does Qrow. Even me." He smiled a small but somehow menacing smile that made the man shiver.

Then he turned and slowly made his way out of the event hall. The sounds of music and chatter dying as he stepped into the elevator. Just before the doors closed the light flickered and his silver eyes shone crimson, a twisted smile splitting his face.

~ Floor 5 Chateau de la cour ~

Thanatos knew that he couldn't create a social link or make one grow himself but he was sure that little display would have been worthy of the universe's approval in doing either.

The thought that the seeds of Minato being on the sun arcana's side and that she would be thinking of him was a delicious. Who knew, maybe the other Arcana present had been influenced enough to create the conflict that would spur their growth.

He smiled as he came to a stop in front of a familiar door opening it. He walked in to the room admiring Minato's handy work with the painting on the wall with a small smile before looking to the door to that lead to the master bedroom.

He walked over to it and pushed it open hearing the shower running. He made his way over to the bathroom door turning the handle only to find it locked. He removes the glove on his left hand and grabbed the handle making it rust into nothing and the door silently swung open.

The lights were off and only a few candles lit the large ornate shower where the woman who'd caught his interest stood.

She was standing sideways with her arms around her torso her dark ebony locks clinging to her slender body as soap ran down her curves. She slowly turned to face him her eyes fierce and burning with anger before they widened in realization at who she was looking at.

"What are you doing her?" She said in a dark tone as she moved her arms and shifted her body to cover herself.

Thanatos walked over to Cinder speaking quietly but in a malevolent tone. "Where. Where did you get that power from."

Cinder backed away from him hiding the surprise she felt at his words. How did he know about the maidens power. It's not like he'd ask about her abilities unless he thought them significant.

She narrowed her eyes. "How did you get in here? What do you want?" She said trying to keep her tone firm.

At her words the room grew darker and a squelching noise met her ears. She remembered the black sludge from before and how it felt crawling over her body, inside her mouth. It made her feel sick and dirty. Like the men who'd coveted her in her youth.

She shivered letting out a shudder and flinched when Thanatos reached a hand out to her. Her eyes widened when his hand reached to caress her cheek just like in that other place. She tried to pull back but he moved with her.

She felt her legs weaken when her back bumped against the wall preventing her from backing away any further.

To Thanatos' interest she didn't flinch in pain and her body didn't suffer the affects of touching death.

She looked up at Thanatos' face the water from the large shower getting the suit wet and making his hair cling to his face covering his right eye. She bit her lip when she saw his left eye burn a bloody crimson. She forced herself to swallow, to take in a breath as his lips pulled up in a dark but charming smile.

She looked away and he leaned forward placing his lips on her ear. "Where." He pressed his body against hers. "Did you get that power."

There's no way he could know about the maiden and he himself had stated he didn't have any plans in Vale so why was he asking her that?

"What power?" She asked unconvincingly

He growled quietly in her ear and the shadows in the bathroom came to life. Her eyes widened as he traced his hand from her cheek down her neck to her left breast and grabbed her, squeezing hard.

Cinder could tell it wasn't sexual from the pain alone. She felt her heart physically respond to the contact, her chest feeling like her heart was being pulled on.

"I care not for the borrowed power of a human who believes himself to be more than a god." He squeezed her breast harder and shoved her against the tiled wall.

She felt a pull on her aura and gasped at the feeling of her heart skipping a beat. Her chest ached horribly and her vision blurred, it felt as though she would have a heart attack.

"The power in your soul. The power to create crystals. Crystals void of power but with the ability to house it an unlimited amount of it." He let go of her breast and the aching feeling went away but a new feeling started to grow in her belly. "That limitless potential. Where did you get it?"

She trembled and shuddered when Thanatos pressed his lips to her ear with a cruel smile on his lips. "I want that power for myself." He said in her ear. He thought about the function such a power was capable of. He could use that power to find _her._ He could bring back the heart of this world and win Minato the bet all in one fell swoop. With this woman as his tool.

While he was pressed against her he felt her body shift against his finding a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes feeling an urge he hadn't felt… in a very long time.

He caressed Cinder's body pulling her against him reveling in her warmth. He grabbed her ass squeezing it while running his other hand through her hair burying his face in the nape of her neck breathing in deeply.

He could smell the rot in her soul, the lack of humanity and empathy in it. A hate for living things and a desire for justice. To show everyone just how cruel and wretched humans truly were.

He pulled on her hair and bit her neck growling softly against her hot flesh while grabbing her thigh lifting it around his waist pulling her against him as he pushed his core against hers.

Cinder gasped quietly closing her eyes as a soft tortured moan escaped her lips before she looked back at Thanatos with uncertainty, a hatred burning deep in her amber irises.

She struggled against Thanatos putting her hands on his chest pushing him back weakly as she felt him bite her neck harder. She bit her lip drawing blood trying to clear her mind of the thoughts of being with the man who had so easily put her in her place.

Thanatos bit along her neck to her ear trailing kisses along her jaw before licking the drop of blood that had dripped down the corner of her mouth. His lips ghosted over hers before they met in a passionate kiss. He pressed her body against the wall lifting her up slightly as he pulled her legs around him.

Her legs tightened around him, an urge building in her body making her mind hazy. She found herself grinding against Thanatos pressing her breast into his chest while fighting with thoughts of wishing he'd hold her tighter and push against her.

Her nether region started to moisten and not because of the shower. She felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her every time she rolled her hips as she pressed her pussy against the bulge in his pants.

Cinder closes her eyes trying to take deep breaths to calm down and pulled back from Thanatos but he growled biting down hard on her neck sucking hungrily as he thrusts his hips against hers making her gasp.

Just as she gasped he bit on her bottom lip sucking gently savoring the intoxicating taste of her blood and the dark impulses that he could feel from her soul. He slid a hand to her pussy and pressed his palm against her hot dripping womanhood.

He massaged her moist lips and leaned down biting her collar bone as she moaned in desire, not being able to stop the feeling growing inside her. _"Damn him."_ she thought hazily as she tightened her legs around his waist groaning in a low husky tone. "Just take me you bastard."

A shock of red hair and emerald eyes flash through Thanatos' mind. Memories of a soul much like hers with a hate for injustice and an unfair world, where life shunned you and played you for the fool.

He pulled her against him sliding his hands to her back letting he feet drop to the floor, the action drawing a reluctant whimper from her.

He pulled away slowly walking backwards while holding her hand and pulling her with him in to the bedroom as the lights dimmed further. The only difference this time was that the shadows didn't writhe and no voices could be heard but his.

"You, are already mine." He said in a seductive husky voice drawing her closer to him as he looked down into her eyes. "I will take you whenever I see fit."

She felt a shiver run up her spine as his eyes burned a darker red like earlier.

"But now, I want to taste the fruits of my labor."

He pushed her back onto the bed laying her down as he looked deep into her eyes before a hand glided along her shoulder to her back and down her spine as he trailed kisses and bites along her body on his way down her perfect toned belly.

His hands slowly traced along her hips and down her thighs before he lovingly caressed her right leg down to her foot kissing it gently. He closed his eyes and as he trailed kisses back up her leg and along the inside of her thigh before blowing gently on her pussy.

Cinder shuddered and her toes curled at the tantalizing treatment, her fingers digging into the sheets pulling at them.

"You belong to me." Thanatos whispered licking her slit slowly and kissed her clit biting it with his lips while sensually tracing his tongue along her sensitive flesh. He caressed her thighs in a slow tortuous way making her pine for more before his fingers came to her lips spreading them apart.

"Don't stop." She gasped out.

He caressed her womanhood before pressing his fingers against her burning core teasing her entrance while swirling his tongue around her clit. At her command though he ceased his ministrations. Making her growl. She looked down at him and he closed his eyes facing her thigh. He licked her before biting her skin softly.

She whimpered at the sensation and snaked a hand down to her clit but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You are my mine." He bit her fingers gently and then licked her clit before blowing gently on it making her squirm. "Never forget that." Then he buried his face in her thighs and lovingly began to bring her to nirvana.

She threw her head back pulling at the sheets clasping her thighs around Thanatos' head as he slide a hand to her entrance. He pushed two fingers inside her pussy pressing against her most sensitive spot before curling his fingers making a beckoning motion repeatedly scraping against her g spot.

Cinder let out a load moan and almost became breathless as her hips bucked into his hand. He sucked hard on her clit his tongue flicking across it faster and faster slowing down and then speeding up, it was driving her crazy.

Her back arched as she pushed her core against his face while grabbing his head, her fingers getting tangled his messy damp hair. His fingers stabbed into her again and again as the sound of their flesh meeting filled the air.

He spreads his fingers inside her and continued making the beckoning motion but this time he clawed at her insides making her scream in pleasure as he slowly pulled his lips away from her clit sucking hard.

Her wet sensitive nub left his mouth with a quiet pop making her moan in pleasure at the wonderful sensation quickly followed by a whine of displeasure at the lack of his ministrations. She was about to look down at him but her breath suddenly hitched when his tongue pressed against her slit slowly pushing inside her between his fingers.

His tongue flicked quickly against the sensitive spot his fingers had been working on while he thrust his fingers inside her and she felt herself reaching climax. Her legs tightened around him even more and she lifted her body almost completely off the bed with how much her back arched as she came letting out a hoarse moan.

Her hot sticky cum leaked from her pussy onto his tongue and he diligently licked her clean before pulling his fingers out of her. He brought his hand up to his lips and slowly licked his fingers clean where she could see him do it.

~ 0 ~

Cinder was breathless. She could barely form a coherent thought other than bliss. The sight of him savoring her like a delicious honey made her body shuddered as the euphoric feeling slowly spread. She took a deep breath a smile coming to her face as she stretched her arms above her head reveling in the feeling of her orgasm.

No one had ever done that to her before and definitely not a man. All her previous toys had been brutal and straight to sex. Granted it was good either way but Oum. She could get used to this.

As she felt the afterglow wearing off the movement of the man on top of her drew her attention. She met his gaze and shuddered at the intoxicated look in his eyes. What exactly were they to eachother now? lovers? Partners? Or was he her owner?

The last thought made her frown slightly and the good feelings started to fade being replaced by anger but her thoughts were suddenly cut off by his actions. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him, lifting her hips off the bed. A smirk came to her lips as his hands slid down to her rear squeezing firmly.

He leaned back down burying his head between her thighs once more and nibbled on the sensitive skin along the inside of her thigh humming softly.

"Sweet dreams are made of this." He pressed his lips against her core biting hungrily at her mound before sliding his tongue back inside her drawing a gasp from the dark haired temptress as he kissed her sensitive lips. He swirled his tongue around inside her while sucking.

Her eyes went out of focus at the stimulation he was causing her to feel and her hips buck, a shiver running up her spine. Her body was already sensitive but she could feel the tingling sensation building in her cervix as he french kissed her pussy.

"Yeeees!" She moaned breathlessly as his hands diligently caressed her body before moving to her thighs. He teasingly squeezed the toned flesh of her inner thighs. Then his right hand came to her clit massaging it as he ate her out whilst his left hand played with her perfectly round ass slapping it hard before squeezing.

Cinder took a sharp breath, her body already feeling weak from her small orgasm earlier but he just wouldn't stop and she could feel herself going over the edge yet again.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt her core tighten up and her whole body tensed.

The man who she had spent the last three hours fearing was now sucking hard on her abused pussy, his tongue swirling and sliding around inside her as he pressed his hand down against her cervix while rubbing her clit between his thumb and index fingers.

The man who she feared would kill her at any moment was giving her a reason to remember this night when she'd planned on forgetting it.

Cinder let out a loud drawn out scream as she embraced the greatest orgasms she'd ever felt from oral, her body turning to mush as she lost control.

She gently ran her fingers through Minato's hair scratching gently as she felt him drink all of her sweet juices. Her smile became one of pure bliss and her eyes closed in contentment as he gently kissed her pussy before placing his hand on her swollen mound gently caressing her. She struggled to open her eyes but finally managed to do so and their gazes met, the two of them looking into eachothers pools. Quicksilver and molten gold.

~ 0 ~

Minato put a smile on his face as he took from her own emotions to fuel his. He leaned down and kissed her passionately allowing her to taste herself before laying his head next to hers.

"The fruits of my labor are of a forbidden quality indeed." He whispered softly in her ear. "What a gorgeous nightmare." He finished with a bite to her earlobe.

Cinder smirked seductively without even trying, her mind in a haze. She pushed herself onto her side pulling Minato closer to her biting his earlobe. "I'm gorgeous am I." She whispered in his ear as she pulled herself on top of him looking deep into his silver eyes.

"We're not done yet." She leaned up to kiss him undoing the buttons on his suit and shirt, their lips locking together sloppily. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She said biting his neck as she pulled his belt off straddling him.

She sat up on his belly reaching back pulling his pants down feeling his hard member standing at attention pressing between her cheeks. "We are partners after all. You scratch my itch and I'll." She trailed off lifting her hips up barely able to stay upright having to lean against him, her head resting against his as she positioned his head to her entrance.

"Scratch yours." She gasped out in a tired husky voice, her body falling on top of his with her hips still raised. She smirked when she felt his hands glide along her thighs to her hips holding her tightly with his dick pressing against her sensitive pussy.

Their eyes met never leaving eachother. Cinder reached her hands up caressing his cheeks as she bit his bottom lip gently. She was getting lost in those mesmerizing silver pools.

Her lips spread unwillingly in ecstasy as he pulled her down. She felt his impressive girth spread her wide as his length pushed deep inside her kissing her cervix.

She licked her lips and tangled her hands in his hair her hips rolling. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, you magnificent son of a bitch." Cinder gasped out in a tired but hungry moan as she relaxed, her body fitting against his perfectly.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Justice Arcana."**_

Minato grabbed her ass in one hand pulling her against himself as he trailed a hand along her spine before pulling on her dark tresses with a smile identical to Cinders spreading across his face.

"Don't disappoint me."

~ Authors notes ~

And done!

So just since I don't really know how you guys will react please let me know your thoughts on this chapter from the main focus not being on Minato, to the end with cinder. I'm curious how you guys will take it.

~ 0 ~

Now to answer the reviews.

Alright to the reviewer who said they believed that the female version of Orpheus was Eurydice I can assure you that as an owner of P3, P3 FES international version and P3P that no that is not the case.

In P3P the only difference in names is That the male Orpheus has Animus after his name when looking at him in the compendium representing the male portion of the psyche while the female version has Anima after the name representing the female portion of the psyche.

Minato - Orpheus Animus

Minako - Orpheus Anima

~ 0 ~

No that was not Thanatos who terrified Cinder in case I didn't make it clear in this chapter while Minato was beating himself up over losing control.

~ 0 ~

Hey Ryoji actually read my fanfic. Lolz XD

~ 0 ~

OK Harem is absolutely confirmed now… -_-

I'm gonna remove it from the poll as well so stop voting for it and vote for who should be in it. I will not make every girl in the series fall for him because it would take way to long to write out all that conflict and I'm not gonna say they all fell for him happily ever after. That would be lies. LIES I TELL YOU! LIES! YOU LIE!

I mean Winter and Weiss with the same guy. That can be either a very rule oriented relationship, a very dirty love triangle, a smutty borderline incestuous one or a complicated mess where everyone is sorta kinda ok and puts up with each other kinda thing. But yeah.

So now I would like for the votes to be fore your wifu of choice or best girl however you wanna think of your vote.

~ 0 ~

Also for whoever asked if the Weiss thing was a challenge I'm worried I poked a bear because she went from near last to second. I heard a fair point that Weiss really is left out when it comes to crossover relationships so I wouldn't mind writing her into it as a bigger part and it looks like you guys really want that Weiss romance.

Now for the relationship pole. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall - 10

Emerald Saustri - 10

Mercury Black - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neopolitan A La Mode- 3

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 1

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall - 2

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neopolitan A La Mode** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Mercury Black** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Emerald Saustri** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Winter Schnee** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thank you for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	14. Chapter 14

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Just a note to start this chapter with. This and the next 2 chapters will be the last that are over ten thousand words long in length and take so long to update.

I wanted to get everything out and the over all conflict of each character while picking back up on everything hinted at in the earlier chapters.

From chapter 17 forward the story will follow a more structured approach to Minato's daily activities and be a bit shorter or focused on single events since everyone who's integral to the story as of now will be brought in for chapter 16, namely Raven and revisiting Salem.

So chapters will be shorter and come out quicker as well as focus on one thing at a time as opposed to the several things like they have been for each chapter.

Also I found my moms old laptop that I used to save some of my work on and found the prologue/fist chapter rough draft to a couple of my stories I though lost forever.

So after the next chapter of this story I'll edit those as well as work on updating the other two stories I have out. Seems like a fair bit of people want me to continue them if my PM's are anything to go by. Plus they all are in the same story so I really should get on that.

Well anyways on with the story.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona/thoughts/social link/Memories"**_

~ Ch 14 ~

~ Issues ~

The rustling of clothes pulled Cinder from a pleasant dream of a night from a long time ago. Deep blue eyes and a reassuring smile filled her head before she completely awoke from her pleasant slumber.

She tried to grasp at the memory and see who it was she was thinking of while resisting the urge to groan in annoyance as memories from last night refreshed themselves in her mind completely pushing out the older ones. She sighed and turned her head on her pillow towards her partner from last night.

She huffed slightly but a satisfied smile slowly crept across her face and she rolled onto her side lounging on the bed. Looking up she spotted the figure of the man she'd met last night getting dressed at the foot of the bed. "Minato Arisato." she said aloud while propping her head on a hand. Her hair fell lazily around her shoulders as she watched Minato finish buttoning up the jacket of a less impressive suit than the one he'd gotten wet last night before he looked over at her.

He blinked while straightening the suit to flatten the creases and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Yes?"

She gave him an alluring look, the silk bed sheets smoothly sliding off her as she sat up folding her legs provocatively while mimicking him by tilting her head in turn. "Are you leaving me so soon, without a kiss or even a goodbye?" She cooed in a throaty voice.

Minato blinked again before shaking his head and then glanced off to the side with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He turned back to her and she watched him as he made his way from the foot of the bed to her side. Her eyes widened in surprise when he reached for her head cupping her cheek. He pulled her face up to his as he leaned down and kissed her.

She was surprised by his actions. She hadn't expected him to act on her words much less so literally. It left her wondering if he was submitting to her or just placating.

The one thing she did draw from the contact was a strange calm emptiness to the action. It was almost like it was just a motion he was going through. There weren't any feelings behind it. It felt a bit like what she imagined kissing a doll or statue would be like.

She closed her eyes and reached her hands up to cup his cheeks deepening the kiss. To her intrigue he responded by seemingly coming to life and filled the kiss with a bit of passion. His hands slowly sliding down her neck to her shoulders.

" _I wonder what he'll do if I do this?"_ She thought deviously as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened in response making her smile as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Her hands slowly raised around his shoulders gently scratching his neck as they slid around to the back of his head and up into his long blue locks. She tangled her fingers in his hair before tightening her grip. Her smile turned into a vicious grin as she pulled him close and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

She grinned as he stopped the kiss immediately and pulled back while taking hold of her wrists yanking her tangled hands from his hair with an annoyed look in his eyes.

She just met his gaze with a seductively smug expression, smiling up at him as she wiped a bit of blood from her lips before rubbing it off on the white silk sheets on the bed.

~ 0 ~

Minato just stood there watching her as blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth. He let go of her and wiped his blood off taking a small breath. "That hurt."

Cinders expression became coy and she traced a finger across her lips leaning back against the headboard resting her head on her right shoulder. "Beautiful flowers have thorns."

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head as he leaned down. Before Cinder could react his hand shot out and he grabbed her neck. His grip tightened just enough to keep her head still and his index finger pressed against her throat making it difficult to swallow.

He drew closer getting right in her face, his eyes cold and annoyed. "Thorns can be cut or broken off. So Tell me."

His grip tightened further making her choke. She clutched at his arm and tried to pry his hand away from her throat but her efforts were fruitless. She winced as his finger jabbed into her windpipe making her swallow at the same moment she tried to breath causing her to need to cough only she couldn't and the build of of pressure in her head made her dizzy.

She blink blearily and winced trying to turn her head away from his but he held her head still. "Will you take care of your thorns?" His eyes seemed to come alive. His silvery pools dancing with a deep hidden desire. She felt her mouth being pried open and that's when she became aware of his free hand pushing against the hinges of her jaw opening her mouth.

"Or will I have to." He whispered in a dark tone promising pain as his hand that had opened her jaw slid up into her mouth grabbing the incisor that had drawn blood from his lip.

She whimpered and closed her eyes but felt his hand leave her mouth as his other released it's grip on her throat allowing her to breath in sweet oxygen.

She gasped for air for a few seconds before she grit her teeth and glared at him massaging her throat. "That's non of your concern. I am not your subordinate nor are we partners." Her glare deepened. "If you don't like it then don't chance it." She said in a voice so angry every word came out in a vicious whisper.

Minato held eye contact with her for a few more seconds before he stood up straight again. "Beautiful flowers my have thorns but they die quickly."

Cinder narrowed her eyes at him and resisted the urge to burn something. It wouldn't be prudent to loose her composure in front of this man considering what just happened but it seemed that he was willing to let her be autonomous if his lack of pushing the point or meting out punishment was any indication.

She swallowed and continued to massage her neck helping the bloodflow as she put a confidant and calm facade up. "I was unaware that one such as yourself was a comedian."

Minato stood up straight and shrugged. "Call me a fan of irony. Besides you saw what lay in that coffin."

Cinder rose an eyebrow at that and felt a pit open up in her stomach at the reminder of the things she'd seen in that blackness last night. Sitting up fully she slid her legs from under the sheet and off the bed standing up. She looked to the bathroom with a frown remembering her clothes were in there. Looking back to Minato she noted the shirt on the bed next to him.

It was the one she'd torn off of him last night. A few buttons had snapped off but it would do. She grabbed it and pulled her arms through it buttoning up the last four buttons on it. The sleeves came all the way up to her fingertips and the bottom just barely covered her heart shaped rear. To tell the truth she liked the way it felt. It certainly was high quality. Silk and cotton blend.

She caressed herself letting the material find a nice place to rest on her figure while looking at Minato from the corner of her eyes.

He eyed her with an emotionless expression as he wiped the fresh blood from his mouth again. She looked at him with a curious expression wondering why his aura hadn't healed that little cut yet. She made a mental note to ponder that later.

Her eyes wandered back to his and she noted his lack of physical reaction to her body. A frown drew across her lips and she felt slighted at the fact he didn't even attempt to look at her in any way that could even slightly be misconstrued as sexual.

She crossed her arms under her chest making her breasts push together leaning on her right leg causing the shirt she wore to ride up and reveal her entire left thigh trying to get even a small reaction out of him. And nothing.

What had happened last night then? Had the entire thing been a figment of her imagination or an act of some kind? No. The pleasant soreness in her body and the strange feeling she felt drawing her to him told her that they had indeed committed the act.

She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him bringing her hands to his shoulders before sliding them down to his chest. She gave him a sultry look and leaned against him pushing her breasts against the back of her hands. She had to know just what reason he'd had for doing that to her last night. Especially after what he'd done to all of them during their meeting earlier.

She hated to admit it but seducing her was hardly necessary after the display he'd given last night. He'd proven he could incapacitate her, Emerald and Mercury. Not even Roman or that girl Neo, who he'd come with were safe from his power.

Though the thought she'd caught his interest was slightly flattering and helped boost her ego. Sadly that had also dropped Minato on the attraction scale. Like many men he too had been weak to her physical appearance. Or at least she'd thought.

She knew she was good looking and could turn the heads of just about everyone she'd ever come in contact with but. She looked up at Minato and licked her lips slowly. She could feel his steady heartbeat and his slow breathing.

She could understand any desire he had for her body and she would give herself to him willingly for a chance to wrap him around her finger but, his lack of physical response to her now was confusing to say the least.

"Tell me Minato. Why did you come to me last night and…" She trailed off letting one of her hands slide down his belly and slowly move lower while she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Fuck, me."

Her hand was close enough to his crotch to feel even the slightest movement from his pants but nothing. She pulled back slightly and her eyes met his.

He gazed back at her with a calm expression. "Because I wanted to."

She Frowned at the simple answer and pushed against his chest taking a step back. "Did it mean anything or was I just something for you to use to relive stress?"

He slouched giving her a small knowing smile. "Do you want it to mean something?"

Cinder's narrowed eyes became a glare and she took another step back bringing the space between them to a casual conversation distance. She would not be put on the spot like that and she refused to play second fiddle to this man regardless of his power. She wouldn't bend knee to someone who just showed up out of nowhere.

"Come now do you truly think I'd want someone like you. You're hardly my type. I simply wanted to know if there was an ulterior motive to your actions such as attempting to woo me."

Minato's smile grew ever so slightly and he put his hands in his pockets. "The truth is you're right. I do have an ulterior motive. You've suddenly become very… precious, to me.

She was surprised by his blunt and honest response but it sounded fake due to the ease with which he said it. Almost as if it were a lie. There had to be a hidden meaning only he would know of to those words.

She grit her teeth a slight sneer coming to her face. If he wanted to gain her favor then the easiest way would have been to be subservient to her and play second fiddle to her long enough to gain her somewhat loose trust. So then why had he chosen to assault her in the shower and then pleasure her to finally sleep with her.

He truly had been honest with her from the beginning despite the conflict it caused. He hadn't even imposed his will on… well anyone. The closest he got was that display of his power whatever it was. Thinking about it now it wasn't even close to the ability he'd displayed in the video of initiation.

She relaxed her features and quirked a brow at Minato. He'd simply stated his stance on affairs in general and his willingness to offer assistance so long as it was requested directly and specifically.

Cinder took a breath and grabbed her head. She could already feel a headache forming. She let out a breath and tilted her head to the side eyeing Minato cautiously as he turned to leave. "And where are you going?"

Minato paused. "Is that an order for information or a request for an acquaintances plans for the moment."

Her eyebrow twitched and she frowned at the question. She knew they weren't comrades, coworkers or friends. His question was as good as forcing her to verbally acknowledge what their relationship was of her own accord.

Then something he'd said last night struck her. It was about controlling a situation and giving others pause. He'd used it on Mercury and herself effectively. He was also big on etiquette as far as basic manners went so maybe.

She gave him a confidant smile and tried to appear confidant. "It's an order."

Minato chuckled and shook his head. "It seems you're a fast learner. As for where I'm going, I'm headed to Beacon."

Cinders eyes widened at that little tidbit. She'd been trying to find a way in that would go unnoticed and seem inconsequential and yet he was going there?

"I have to follow through with the proposition I accepted from Ozpin during our meeting yesterday. I'm the new professor at Beacon."

 _"How? How!"_ How had he gotten in so easily when she'd taken the better part of half a year just to get her plan together and still she had to wait until a month or two before the Vytal festival.

Ugh. She could think of that later as well. She was still half asleep and had other things to think about. Namely the meeting with Roman about his next few jobs that had been changed to a meeting revolving around this new player in the game.

She didn't expect to have all this to deal with when she fell asleep last night after getting fucked silly and now she really needed a drink and a warm shower.

Sighing she rubbed her temple holding her elbow and leaned against one of the bed posters. There was just one last thing she wanted to know and Oum, hopefully it had a short simple answer to it.

"Why?" She covered her face and took a deep breath. "Why have I suddenly found myself in your good graces or was I never on your bad side? And what about me has made me precious to you?" She asked him with a tired voice. She dropped her hand and looked up at him.

She wondered if it had something to do with the questions he'd asked her last night? Before her thoughts could continue he made a noncommittal sound drawing her attention.

"What is it you want?"

Cinder lifted an eyebrow watching him closely. Her feet moved slightly as she tensed. Why would he ask her that now? For what purpose? Did it have something to do with the reason she was now precious to him. But if it was wouldn't he already know?

She stayed quiet debating how to respond to that. There were lots of things she wanted. He hadn't specified what exactly she should be picking between but knowing him picking the category herself was in of itself a test to see how she would answer.

She glowered at the man across from her. He was too good at mind games. It pissed her off. "I want to win and complete my assignment."

Minato lifted a brow at that. "Now I know you work for someone, but I'm not interested in that. I don't care about your ambitions. Your goals aren't important to me. So tell me. What do you want? What does Cindy Tremaine want?"

Cinders eyes widened at the name. The last time she'd. No it wasn't possible. "Who told you that name?" She hissed out dangerously.

Minato pointed at her and then to her eyes. "The soul never lies. Cindy."

She clenched her fists and took a long stride to get right in front of him and swung at his face to slap him but he caught her wrist, her hand just centimeters from his cheek.

"Ugh. Bastard."

"I don't remember my father so I guess that's a fair statement. But that's besides the point. What, do you want?"

Cinder struggled in his grip and grabbed his wrist to try and pull her own arm free but it was fruitless. After half a minute of struggling she glared up at him. Their eyes met and she held his gaze with a burning hatred deep within her amber eyes.

He could feel the anger and hatred. The disgust with herself for being weak.

Flames burst into life around her arm but he refused to let go as they licked at him singing the cuff of the suit he'd bought from the hotel.

He pulled Cinder closer and got right in her face.

He could hear the echos of her past and he saw the same woman who'd crossed Thanatos.

A dark rumbling echoed in his own head.

 **"** _ **Salem…."**_

Cinders thoughts and emotions overflowed from her and she felt the same feeling from last night. Like someone was watching her while she lay bare and exposed to them.

A much younger Cinder stood in front of the eldritch horror.

" _I want to be strong."_

" _I want to be feared."_

" _I want to be powerful."_

Salem grinned in the memory and put a hand on Cinder's shoulder.

" _In time my little queen."_

Then a young mans face appeared. He had pale skin and deep light blue eyes. Thin eyebrows and long lashes accompanied by high cheek bones and an aristocratic royal looking face with a thin chin and a thin jaw.

He had long dark hair that fell in waves around his head stopping around his chin. It covered the sides of his face in a messy yet regal manner with a few strands falling across his face

The memory panned out and the mans full appearance came into view. He was about 6ft or 182cm with a wiry build. He stood beside Cinder and wore a black suit coat with a buttoned up charcoal vest and white dress shirt. The collar was held tight by an ink black tie. Dark gray jeans and stylish black running shoes with red soles finished his appearance. He put a hand on Cinders shoulder and she turned to look at him.

He said something to her and Cinder's expression became one of sadness before nodding as a forced smile up spread across her face. Then he pulled her back and stepped in front of her looking directly at Minato, or where he'd be standing if he were part of the memory.

There was a flash of red light and an inky black and navy blue katana in its sheath appeared in his left hand held around the middle of the sheath while he held out his right hand. The man spread his fingers as he spoke and then made a fist.

Minato's eyes widened as the air in front of him seemed to shatter and he was thrown backwards crashing against the door to the room.

Cinder looked at him in shock spinning around to see who'd attacked him, flames roaring to life in her palms but there was no one there.

Her eyes moved from one side of the room and then panned back as she walked backwards to Minato. The flame around her hands dimmed and finally extinguished upon reaching him.

She turned to face him helping to steady himself as he used the cracked mahogany door behind him to get to his feet.

He grit his teeth as the echos faded from his psyche. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a confused look on her face like she was torn about how to act.

For one she wanted Minato under her control if he was powerful and he'd definitely shown her that he couldn't be controlled by her. What had just happened however was unsettling. He'd just been attacked by… something. Something that could knock him back.

Something strong enough to make his eyes widen in surprise. "What happened?" she questioned in a demanding tone.

Minato gave her an annoyed look and let out a breath. "That's exactly what I want to know."

He ignored her next few question in favor of thinking about what just happened. The man from her memory wasn't here right now and Cinder didn't seem to know anything either. How the hell had he been attacked through a memory? He held his forehead and closed his eyes gently pushing Cinder back.

 **"** _ **You want Justice, not revenge Cindy."**_

That was what the man had said before he attacked him. He looking into empty space and shot down one possibility after another leaving only the ridiculous and complicated options available.

Thanatos hummed in Minato's mind. **"** _ **He wasn't entirely human. Something close to yourself. I felt a connection with him like we've met before. Only in this cycle we have never met before."**_

Minato growled softly at his friends words and then glared a Cinder who was watching him suspiciously. He let out a sigh and shook his head turning to leave once more. "I need to get going. As for what you want. I think I know now what it is. Justice."

With his last word he opened the door to the lounge closing it behind him and soon after, Cinder heard the sound of the door to the hall open and close as well.

"What?" Was her response to the empty room.

She looked down at the floor with a confused expression walking back a few steps until the backs of her knees hit the bad and she fell onto it with an annoyed huff. Then something he'd said last night came to her.

 _ **"You seek power, but I can tell power for powers sake isn't what drives you. There is a point you want to prove. A truth you must reach. I am of the opinion that the end always justifies the means. After all. How else would you reach your end? The question I have for you is this. Do you believe in destiny?"**_

Cinder brought her hand to her lips and closed her eyes as she spoke the word he said before leaving.

"Justice."

The word felt strange on her lips, almost as if it wasn't meant for her to say. But a memory came to her. A council room with a young girl seated in the middle. A farce of a court with a jury payed to condemn what she held dear.

Alone and betrayed.

Hatred and disgust.

A burning desire for pain to be inflicted on others.

To have what others denied her so readily.

An ever present soul.

A deal with the devil for power.

Revenge.

Then out of the back of her mind a tall quit young man smiled a small yet warm smile at her and shook his head.

"Justice."

She repeated the word only this time a small smile spread across her lips as an intoxicating feeling filled her head.

"Perhaps." She spoke calmly with a crooked smile as she lay back on the comfortable bed. Thoughts of how he had come to know that stirred in the back of her mind as she tightened her grip on the shirt she wore.

~ 0 ~

Upon exiting the front of Chateau de la cour Minato's eyes fell on the pale beautiful image of Winter Schnee. The way she stood there, tall and refined with her arms folded softly across her belly. It made him think of another he'd spent many minutes and perhaps hours watching stand in that very same position.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath pushing old memories out of his head as he walked over to her. He remembered everything Thanatos did last night and wondered why his friend had done them exactly.

Despite being visually aware if a little intoxicated he couldn't hear words in that semiconscious state. Also. He stopped and looked down at the ground and rubbed his cheek. That punch had hurt… A lot. Even several hours later it stung.

" _ **You could heal it easily."**_

He closed his eyes letting the early morning breeze ruffle hi hair. He didn't feel like it. He hated pain but sometimes it was good. Helped him feel alive. Like his actions actually had detrimental affects to him.

" _ **Playing pretend will get you nowhere."**_

" _Maybe that's exactly where I want to be."_

Thanatos growled in his mind. _**"All things come to an end."**_

Minato looked up at Winter and frowned. _"Except you. And by extension all that comes from you."_

While making his way to her something in the back of his mind nagged at him. It was a strange feeling close to the anticipation he felt when time stopped and a social link was forged or grew stronger.

~ 0 ~

Winter closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in exasperation when she herd the person who'd exited the hotel take a breath and walk over to her. He smelled slightly of booze and expensive shampoo.

She couldn't believe that Qrow, after pestering her until almost 5 in the morning while he drunk half his weight in booze would be up right now to pester her again.

He'd pleaded with her trying to get her to forgive him and take back what she'd said about hating him. Oh how easy he'd made It to keep detesting him with his selfish attitude.

It boggled her mind that her words would mean so much to him though. It did more so to infuriate her that he'd seek forgiveness instead of asking why she was angry in an attempt to apologize which he still hadn't done.

Truth be told the attention had made her feel good ego wise, at least a bit but he was going about it all wrong.

All he had to do was stop drinking booze like it was water, shave and try to wear something decent. It would be a start at least but who was she kidding. The older man was set in his ways and he wouldn't change. He hadn't since she was 15 when she first met him in Atlas during her first tournament as an Atlas academy huntress in training.

He was a louse back than and he was a louse now. No amount of disappointment or disapproval from her or others around him changed that. She couldn't forgive or condone his behavior but she'd found him taking up more and more of her time as she got older.

It was almost like he was weaseling his way into her life by being a constant annoyance. At some point she'd found herself feeling off on any day he didn't send her a nasty scroll message about something or other inconsequential. Or even showing up out of nowhere on business for Ozpin, taking a detour just to harass her.

It wasn't that she liked it, not in the least. It was more akin to wearing a coat and taking it off after a while. The feeling of something missing that was usually there.

She sighed. Truth be told she'd taken back what she'd said just to get him to drop the subject. Every time he'd asked her if she meant it brought back images of her mother drunk and stumbling around trying to forget what her father had done to the company and family name.

It didn't help that his badgering had driven her to drink more as well. _"Oh I'm such a sorry excuse for a proper lady. I drank because I wanted to and used him as an excuse."_

She let her hand drop from her head and opened her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. This was going to screw with her for a while. Among other things like her female subordinates gossiping about how she forgave Qrow so easily.

It made her blood boil so much she wanted to slap him. The smell of expensive booze and hotel shampoo becoming stronger with every step didn't help the matter and she grit her teeth when she herd footsteps stop right next to her.

She turned to her left as quickly as she could and slapped the man next to her with a righteous fury in her eyes. "Qrow, I swear to Oum… I.

~ 0 ~

"Mr. Arisato?" Winter gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I apologize I assumed you were Qrow. The man from last night who… punched. You." She trailed off feeling slightly guilty.

Minato rubbed his cheek. The same cheek that had gotten punched last night. He grimaced and worked his jaw at the unexpected slap the pain doubling from what it had been before. He felt his jaw pop and then blinked a couple of times before looking at her. His eyelids drooped and he let out a breath.

" _That hurt."_ He though while deciding what to say to the woman. His previous words forgotten for some rather choice ones. Something along the lines of his promise to Blake of returning the favor if he was assaulted again.

 **"** _ **Call it divine punishment for acting without my blessing."**_ Thanatos rumbled in his mind.

Minato frowned at his friends words his grimace turning into a glower as his good mood continued to diminish.

Winter noticed his frown and her eyes widened. "Mr. Arisato. I."

Minato opened his mouth to speak. But before he could snap at her Thanatos chuckled in his mind.

 **"** _ **Careful now. She is the sun arcana."**_

Minato's mind changed gears faster than light traveled and he pulled the corners of his mouth up slightly in a small pained smile feeling his jaw tweak.

"I guess that's not the best of reasons but an understandable one. Harassment can… be exhausting." His thoughts drifted to his past where he himself was more so the harasser. Always seeking people out to increase the social link for the power it granted him.

He shuddered at how the others must have vied him before he actually became friends with them in their eyes.

Winter lifted a hand. "Mr. Arisato I insist."

He held up a hand to stop her protests. "It's not your fault not entirely. I should have made myself know instead of walking up on a specialist unannounced."

He let his outstretched hand drop slightly and held it at waist level nodding to her. "I assumed we could have a quick word and be on our ways afterwards while you assumed I was someone else. I guess we both became examples of the word assume."

Winter quirked a brow.

"Ass-u-me. It makes an ass of you and me. So lets try not to assume things about eachother and get along from now on."

Winter blinked a couple of times before she let out an uncharacteristic chuckle at his use of the syllables in the word. His willingness to not only forgive Qrow so easily for last night but her as well on top of that surprised her all the more.

He did so in a way that left no room for him to appear to be a weak person who wanted no trouble but instead showed his tolerance and understanding of his own faults and short comings as well as those of others in a respectable manner.

She looked down at his hand and slowly took it before looking up at him again. She schooled her features and nodded in turn. "I'll remember that sir. Thank you for understanding."

He blinked and shook her hand as a slightly confused look spread across his features. "I would be familiar and say your name but I didn't get it last night, Ms?

Winter blinked in surprise remembering that she had indeed not given her name last night. She was Winter Schnee and assumed he'd… She smiled to herself. And there she was assuming again. She looked at him with a professional expression. "Schnee. Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee."

He let go of her hand and bowed. "Ms. Schnee. Don't think to much about my willingness to forgive. I just extend an olive branch where possible."

Winter took her hand back placing both behind her waist while giving him a strange look. "An olive branch?"

Minato resisted the urge to face palm. "An offer for negotiation and cessation of hostilities or forgiveness."

"Ah." Was Winters reply. She'd never herd the expression before but liked it. Short sweet and a nice idiom for white flag or parley. She turned to face the road and hummed. "Yes well, thank you. Again I apologize for my acquaintances actions last night."

Minato put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky taking up the spot next to her. "Don't mention it. I know his type. Besides, jealousy and alcohol are a bad combination in most."

Winter frowned thinking about last night or more so herself and the thoughts she had of her mother. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Still he should have apologized himself. A huntsman should not carry themselves like that. It's unbecoming of Remnants defenders regardless of their loyalties."

Looking to her left she took the time to take in Minato's appearance and noted his suit was of a lesser quality than the one from last night. The fact it looked perfectly ironed and fit him well spoke of his meticulous attention to detail and his desire to look presentable. It was a far cry from the way Qrow dressed.

She blinked and shook her head. _"Why am I comparing him to Qrow? The two couldn't be more different. Besides it's not like its hard to out do that cretin."_

"Ms. Schnee?"

Winter looked to her companion for the moment with a conflicted expression. "Sorry were you saying something Mr. Arisato? I must admit I wasn't listening. I was… lost in thought."

Minato eyed her for a moment and smiled internally. Perhaps getting closer to the sun arcana wouldn't be so hard if the images of a tall scarecrow in a cape he saw reflected in her soul was any indicator.

A matchmaker he was not but when love was on the mind it was easy to become someones confidant and in turn their _friend_. Now to plant the seed in her mind.

He pulled a hand out of his pocket waving it dismissively in front of him. "No. You just looked like you were thinking about something that made you happy but don't like to admit it. Like a guilty pleasure. I wanted to know what you were thinking about."

Winter looked at him with a shocked expression before coughing into her hand with a slight scowl on her face. "It must have been your imagination sir."

Minato smiled a crooked smile. "Was it now? I just saw the look on your face I didn't see what you were thinking of. He lied easily. He had indeed seen what she'd been thinking of.

Winter glared at him out of the corner of her eye and tried to train him with her stern look but the slight flush to her cheeks completely defeated the effect. "Never you mind Mr. Arisato it's none of your concern."

She cleared her throat trying to change the subject. "Anyways. Where are you headed so early? You can't have gotten more than a few hour of sleep at most." She asked him just as a limo pulled up in front of the two.

He turned to face down the sidewalk before sighing at the long walk ahead of him. Then he looked at her with a resigned expression. "I have a class to teach at Beacon at 10:00 am. It's 8:30 so I should probably get going." He waved with the hand he'd taken out of his pocket and started walking away.

~ 0 ~

Winter slapped herself mentally just remembering she was supposed to be trying to get this man to side with Atlas and here she was making small talk with him instead of focusing on her assignment.

She turned after him taking a wide stride calling out to him "Mr. Arisato wait."

He stopped, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

She opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything. She glanced at the limo and thought about the trip she was gonna make to Schnee appeal to ream the employee who'd gotten her dress ready when Ironwoods words from last night floated through her head.

 _"Take the time to visit your sister, she is studying at Beacon I believe."_

Looking back to Minato she stood up straight and gestured to the limo. "If you are heading to Beacon, then allow me to take you there in return for forgiving me and my acquaintance for our actions."

She stepped towards the limo and held a hand out to him. "My sister is attending there. I happen to be going to visit and see how she's settling in."

Minato blinked in surprise at his good fortune and looked down at his watch before looking back down the sidewalk and then back to her with a small appreciative smile.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Walking past her he opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter first. She thanked him as she slid in with him following closely behind taking the seat opposite her.

Once they were both situated and the door was closed the window dividing the cab from the back came down and the driver called over his shoulder in a young sounding voice. "Where to Ms. Schnee?"

"Vale main terminal."

~ 0 ~

On the drive to the main terminal Winter had taken to asking him quite a few questions about himself. They varied from inconsequential things such as likes dislikes and even teaching. Morals as well as his skill in combat were a topic she seemed unusually curious about. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her questions feeling the conversation was much to similar to the one he'd had with Ozpin and Glynda yesterday.

He guessed she was trying to feel him out for a political reasons of some sort. Gathering information on him for recruitment or something along those lines. He smirked internally at the idea of walking into a room with a cup of steaming green tea next to a bowl of blue M&M's, a plate of stir-fried udon/w beef as well as steamed vegetables and a comfy reclining therapists chair.

He let the funny scene melt away returning his attention to the woman across from him. Ozpin had warned him the Council of Vale as well as others had seen some of his abilities and were interested in him.

Following that logic It would be prudent of himself to suspect everyone of ulterior motives until further notice. Sadly it was the criminals who'd been most honest with him.

"It's imperative my sisters grades stay at an 'A' average and her combat scores remain in the top four among her teammates preferably."

Her last statement almost made him laugh. It sounded like Mitsuru without a doubt.

"Would you please watch her growth closely. As her teacher it is your job but would you do me this favor and keep a closer eye on her. To make sure she stays dedicated in her studies of course." She said placing her hands in her lap while giving him an unreadable expression.

He eyed her feeling his mirth die down realizing that she was genuinely being an older sister and not a military operative or an elite with that request. She was definitely asking a lot of her sister but it seemed she wanted the best for her.

He leaned back in his seat as the limo made a rather tight turn enjoying the feeling of vertigo as inertia pulled him around. He closed his eyes relaxing before folding his arms. Watching Weiss wouldn't be to difficult he supposed. "I guess I could watch Weiss for you."

Winter quirked a brow at that. "How do you know my sister if you did not know me?" She asked him as her right hand slid from her lap down her thigh to her, again non existent weapon.

He cracked an eye open watching her hand move and sighed at her paranoia. "I was on the same airship as her on the ride to Beacon before initiation. Her and her team also caught me yesterday afternoon before I left campus. I interacted with her and her team a bit."

He opened his eyes fully and looked out the window at the passing city. "She's proud. Its good to respect yourself and have confidence in your abilities as well as know where you come from but pride in excess is a deadly sin for a reason. She would do well to watch herself or something unfortunate might happen to her."

He didn't expect the groan that left Winter's lips. Looking over at her he saw her quietly muttering something while rubbing her temples.

Looking up she nodded. "I agree. I tried to impart that same knowledge to her before she left the estate but it seems she either didn't believe herself to be too proud or misunderstood my words."

She sighed, a small smile spreading across her face as she looked out the window seeing their destination just ahead. "It's reassuring to know one of her teachers has noticed and is willing to speak about her so freely with family."

"Why's that?" he asked honestly confused.

Winter crossed her left leg over her right and leaned back into her seat relaxing as they pulled into the Vale terminals parking garage.

She turned to look at Minato and smiled at him, her head tilting to the side as a small sparkle filled her eyes. "It means she has someone watching out for her. It helps that you're around her age so she'll listen to you more easily. Also being an authority figure will lend you her trust at least in as much as a teacher would have from a Schnee."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Sun Arcana."**_

Minato sighed, a half smile coming to his face as he slid the glowing blue card into his pocket closing his eyes to avoid Winters gaze as time began to flow again. He didn't want that kind of responsibility unless it was mandatory.

Hell he'd even passed watching Jaune off to Yang. "Don't expect to much to come from my watching her. I'm just a teacher, so I'll do my job. I'll make sure she doesn't slack and I won't let any of my students fail or die if the situation threatens either."

Winter stayed silent at his words. He couldn't tell her reaction so he opened his eyes to look at her. She was still smiling at him though now it was impossible to not see Mitsuru in this woman.

"That's all I ask Mr. Arisato."

Minato raised his eyebrows at that in confusion but stayed quiet. The two quickly fell into a comfortable silence as the limo made its way to the top of the parking lot.

~ Beacon central Plaza ~

Winter was sitting on the fountains edge with a wistful expression. She felt better knowing that Weiss would be looked after by a teacher her age while she attended Beacon but now she'd faced herself with another dilemma.

She'd given her target another reason to stay and at her request no less thus making her job all the harder in getting him to accept coming to Atlas in the future.

She sighed and looked at Minato who was standing there calmly with his hands in his pockets the wind gently blowing his hair around, looking like the world could fall apart around him and he wouldn't feel any different.

She bit her lip in annoyance. Jealously filling her chest at his devil may care attitude. If only her life could have been more like whatever his was to give him that care free attitude.

Minato watched Winter closely as she sat on the fountain. He shook his head slightly when he read her thoughts and felt her jealousy.

" _ **If only she knew."**_

" _But she doesn't. Not like it matters anyway."_

Leaning his head to the side Minato popped his neck turning to leave but he paused and addressed Winter without looking at her. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me before I go?"

Winter sighed letting go of her lip and nodded but raised a hand waving him off. "There is but I'm aware that you're a busy man and have duties to attend to unlike myself at the moment. Perhaps we could set up a date to speak later?" She asked in a resigned tone that said she wasn't expecting him to accept at all.

After all not only had she slapped him but she'd been very intrusive on the ride to Beacon. She was surprised he'd been so forth coming at all given the circumstances of their meeting this morning. Hell she even asked for a favor from him and he'd consented.

Minato was a strange person in her personal opinion. Everything that happened last night along with this morning pointed to him being a very descent person who was good natured at heart. Looking up at him she felt that her opinion was wrong though. Something in his eyes told her she had him figured incorrectly.

"I suppose we could have lunch with Weiss to speak about your request in detail."

Winters jaw dropped slightly in surprise at his response. He'd even given her a reason for doing so.

Her stunned expression held and she nodded quickly as she gathered her feet under her. "Yes that would be nice."

Minato looked over his shoulder at her curiously. Her mood was all over the place. It was tiring but he supposed lack of sleep tended to do that to people.

Winter walked over to him with a relived smile and she reached into her uniforms pocket. "Just contact me with your available lunch hour. I'll contact my sister to see if she's free and relate the time you provide. Here."

She pulled out her scroll and gestured for him to do the same so the two could exchange contact information.

They held their scrolls up and pressed the square near the bottom a blue line appearing on the screens. Several seconds later a ping sounded notifying them the exchange was complete.

"Well." Minato said tucking his scroll into his pocket. "Later."

He turned away slowly and made his way to the large dome shaped structure that was the combat hall to prepare for his 10:00 am class.

Winter watched him go while opening her contacts list and tapping Weiss' name. "You are something else Mr. Arisato."

~ 0 ~

Upon arriving to the combat arenas Minato saw Goodwitch on her knees halfway inside the opening of a panel. Her butt was swaying through the air like some anime character and he had to resist the urge to call out to her and make her slam her head on something inside the terminal she was working on.

From the sound of clicking and the odd grunt she was making some manual adjustments to the monitoring equipment connected to the display screens above the arena seeing as how they flickered at odd intervals.

As he got to the top of the stairs leading to the bottom of the auditorium she crawled backwards out of the terminal and stood up before snapping her riding crop. Every last speck of dust on her clothes went flying off and into a waste bin off to the side of the stage she stood on.

She fixed her skirt before turning around to see Minato walking down the steps passed the chairs to the stage she stood on.

She watched him as he gave a yawn without even bothering to cover his mouth or acknowledge that she was there. She watched him expectantly and waited for his address.

Upon reaching the bottom step he finally did so. "I'm here. Early." He yawned again and popped his back before looking at her with a tired gaze. "So. What am I helping you with?"

She huffed fixing him with a stern look pushing her glasses up. "Mr. Arisato, let me be very clear with you. I didn't find the way you spoke to the headmaster and I yesterday to be very professional. Will that be a recurring theme with you?"

He watched her for a few seconds before shrugging."That doesn't answer my question."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "I don't like you Mr. Arisato. Now answer the question, I am your superior at the moment."

Minato rolled his eyes making Glynda glare at him, her grip tightening on her scroll and clipboard. He shrugged. "I wasn't one of your coworkers or obligated to be respectful to you for any reason. I don't think I acted out of turn considering I was requested there."

Glynda looked gobsmacked as her jaw dropped, her glasses sliding down her nose once more. Minato took the opportunity to keep her on the back foot. "Besides what exactly did you have a problem with. As I recall Ozpin and I were quite relaxed for the most part and we even cracked a couple jokes."

He turned to the side watching her closely for her reaction. "It's not my fault if they went over your head despite your long legs."

Glynda's jaw clicked shut and she glared at Minato stepping closer to him jabbing a finger into his shoulder. "I'll remind you I am your superior at the moment Mr. Arisato you will treat me with proper respect or face consequences. And the length of my legs is neither here nor there."

She pushed her glasses back up just before they slipped off the edge of her nose while stepping around to get in his face. "You are in serious need of an attitude adjustment even more so since you will be interacting with students."

Every one of her words were accentuated with her jabbing a finger into his chest pushing him back a step, every time as she followed. "I will not tolerate you nor any students disrespecting me or eachother the way you do by dodging the point."

Minato raised his hands in defense and gave her a confused look. "I'm not avoiding the question. In fact you won't answer mine so…"

"Argh!" Glynda stamped her foot. "Stop it!"

"Stop what? I still don't understand the point. You won't tell me. All you keep saying is that you have a problem and won't tell me what it is just that I need to stop. I'm not a mind reader."

He grinned internally at the look she gave him and reveled in the red rising in her face. She huffed throwing her hands in the air as she made her way back to the terminal.

"Figure it out!" She shouted over her shoulder at him while she typed away at the computer. "I'm done. Just stand there quietly, and by quiet I mean silently."

He chuckled slightly at her turmoil and debated whether he should cut her some slack. _"You shouldn't have thrown that rock at me before initiation. Turnabouts fair play."_

Thanatos laughed in his mind joining him in his revelry. _**"Minato I swear. You may not be one for emotional things but you know how to torment those who are."**_

He shrugged to himself behind Glynda's back. _"Paybacks a bitch. Besides It's more entertaining to mess with her and see how she takes things."_

 **"** _ **Spoken like a god."**_

Minato's expression darkened and he clenched his fist pushing Thanatos out of his mind. As he walked over to stand behind Glynda. _"Shut up…"_

~ 0 ~

Glynda typed away furiously at the computer terminal. She couldn't believe the nerve of the young man that Ozpin had hired.

As a teacher he was supposed to further the development and education of those he taught but with his displays so far it looked like he'd create more conflict than he'd solve.

She glanced over her shoulder at him to meet his disinterested look. He gave her a shrug and she rolled her eyes before turning back to the terminal.

A frown and deep glare reflected back at her from the screen and she sighed rubbing her forehead. She needed to relax or their new hire was going to give her stress lines.

"You know. This _is_ a college."

His comment took her by surprise and she turned to face him with a Glare. "I did say silence. Are you simple, stupid, slow or all three?"

He put his hands in his pocket and walked over to her before turning and leaning against the terminal she was working on ignoring her barb without a care like he hadn't herd her. "This is a college. Ideas and beliefs are meant to be challenged here as well as explained." He turned his head to look at her his silvery pools holding her bright green ones.

She mulled his words around in her head for a second before trying to use his own tactic against him. "Your point?"

"You're treating me like a child by telling me I have a problem and to stop doing _it_. Whatever _it_ is. Giving someone a stern lecture or in the case of students detention is counter productive.

That made her pause. "In what way is it counter productive? It gives them structure and a set punishment based on their actions and eventually they learn to not make the same mistake."

A crooked smile came to his face and he leaned in closer to her. "So then, what lesson do they learn other than to not make the same mistake? If you say discipline or respect then I'll have to ask you if your simple, stupid, slow or all three because that's a fucking cop out."

Glynda blinked and took half a step back looking at Minato confused and surprised he'd turned her own barb on her so easily before she took a step closer to him with her face going red again. "Excuse me?!"

"You're excused."

"WAHT!" Glynda roared at him.

"You must be def too. Also temper. You are an adult, aren't you?"

Glynda tightened her grip on her crop grinding her teeth together at his pompous attitude. How dare he! Oh she'd show him. If he wanted to play… play. He was playing.

She deflated almost instantly. The epiphany struck her hard and she stumbled back covering her face.

Minato watched as her shoulders started shaking and she began to heave slightly as if she were having a silent fit. His smile spread and threatened to become a toothy grin as she burst out laughing.

" _ **She's gone mad."**_

" _No."_

He watched Glynda as a sweat-drop rolled down his head at her continued laughter became more hysterical.

" _Well. At least I don't think so."_

~ 0 ~

She couldn't believe this man. He was something else. Letting her hand drop she sighed as a last few giggles escaped her and her eyes met Minato's just as his smile became a thin line once more.

"Mr Arisato. You are an ass."

He nodded giving her a small half smile as he stood back up and turned to face the terminal. "I'm a nice person. If I'm being an ass then you need to ask yourself why. It looks like you get it now though."

She smiled and looked to the side shaking her head in amusement before standing next to him and typing a few more things into the terminal before closing it. "Mr. Arisato. If that is your method of teaching someone a lesson, I approve."

She turned on him and thrust her crop under his nose making him lean back to avoid the stinging slap of the would be contact as she smirked at him. "But if you ever do that to me again we will be giving a demonstration to the fourth years and I'll show them how to wipe the floor with a huntsman."

Minato looked at her past the point of her crop directly into her eyes noticing the gleam in them as she threatened him. Was that a challenge? Was she challenging him? He. The once messiah and previous wild card of the universe."

Was this some kind of test to see if he'd back down? He scanned her features for a second before looking deep into her eyes.

Eagerness.

The desire for a real fight.

unexercised power.

A small hope.

Images of a Younger Ozpin before… He changed.

Coffee?

The cane. Where did the cane come from?

Friends.

A friend growing distant.

The possibility of a new friend.

He placed a finger on the top of Glynda's crop and pushed it away as he leaned in close tilting his head to the side. "Winner treats the other to lunch for the rest of the year."

Glynda's expression became childlike for a fraction of a second as she Leaned closer still to Minato, tilting her head as well. their noses were almost touching.

"I have expensive tastes." She said with a sly smile.

Minato shrugged. "So? We'll have to see how expensive they are when your paychecks spent buying me lunch everyday."

~ 0 ~

Team RWBY and JNPR were making their way from the green houses across campus to the dome like structure where their schedules said combat class would be held for their duration at Beacon.

Everyone was talking in a relaxed manner which was funny considering it was their second day of term and they hadn't had combat class yet. It must have been eating at all of them that they didn't know what to expect.

Yang had just made a terrible pun that had everyone groaning and pleading for her to stop when Weiss felt a vibration in her skirt pocket. She slowed down a bit pulling out her scroll tapping the screen to turn it on.

Her eyes widened when she saw the name displayed above the preview of the text.

Contact: Winter Schnee

Job: Big sis

Note- Lunch

 _Dear Weiss._

 _I have had th…_

She hurriedly slid her finger across the screen unlocking her scroll and tapped the text eager to read anything her sister sent her.

~ 0 ~

 _Dear Weiss._

 _I have had the fortune of accompanying General Ironwood on his assignment for the Vytal festival being held in Vale this year._

 _I have found myself with free time and thought to visit you to see how you are settling in. I hope we can eat lunch together and catch up on the last week since your final performance._

 _Also I wish to speak about you with one of your professors who will be attending lunch with us for a bit. They are free for the entire lunch period so you should be able to meet us both during yours._

 _I hope this message finds you in good spirits._

 _P.S. Father will not be part of this nor will he hear from me about your studies or whereabouts. Love and affection, your sister._

~ 0 ~

Weiss had to resist the urge to sigh at the format of the text. It was like a letter which was a dead give away that it was indeed her sister. Despite knowing proper etiquette and being familiar with the way texts worked and what pop culture was she still wrote her texts like a letter or a military debrief out of habit.

She shook her head and smiled as she reread the message and wondered what exactly she wanted to speak with one of her professors about so early in the term. It was day two for heavens sake.

While she was reading and rereading the text everyone else was talking about their next class and what it would be like.

Weiss barely payed any mind to the conversation as her mind wandered but she caught the odd idea of it being a free for all to the last one standing or even fighting against upperclassmen.

The first sounded ridiculous but the latter might be true. She didn't have time to ponder the idea though due to the obnoxiously loud ginger bomber from JNPR making a comment about her theory.

~ 0 ~

"If class is anything like initiation then our fearless leader Jaune Jaune will lead us to undefeated victory!" She shouted with a fist raised above her head as she jumped throwing an arm round Jaune's shoulders half walking half being dragged by the taller scraggly blonde.

Ren sighed and tapped Nora on the shoulder noticing his leaders increasingly uncomfortable expression at being grabbed like that by his teammate.

"Nora let him go I'm sure you don't want him tired for class."

Nora looked over at her long time best friend and blinked. "But it's fun." She said with a pout as her grip tightened making Jaune choke as he start patting her arms.

"I give, I give. Uncle…"

Ren sweat dropped and sighed. He walked passed the two and shrugged. "Well if he's to tired to fight at 100% and he losses our teams awesome victory streak will be ruined."

Nora gasped and quickly detached from Jaune dusting him off while apologizing before saluting him. She quickly turned to face Yang however and pulled her eyelid down sticking her tongue out blowing a raspberry.

"Our teams gonna kick your teams butt Yang!"

Jaune felt like this was going down the wrong path and quickly got between the two still rubbing his throat. "Come on you two can't we all just get along." He said his voice coming out a little hoarse.

"I mean we all worked together to kill those grim in initiation."

Nora blinked at him giving him a strange look. "But didn't you ask why we weren't racist to everyone last night?"

Jaune's eyes widened at Nora's comment and he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his skull. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see The beautiful amber eyed girl from team RWBY glaring holes in him.

He gulped and laughed nervously. "She, um. Uh. I didn't say that."

Weiss kept walking having not payed attention to the conversation while Ruby quirked a brow at her first friend at Beacon. Yang looked a Jaune in shock while Blake's glare intensified.

He let out a pathetic sound and stumbled back a step turning to his teammates. "Come on guys that's not what I said and I didn't mean it the way Nora said it. I was asking a legitimate question you… Guys. Hey. guys!"

Ren just looked off to the side. "Not touching that."

Pyrrha had a serene look on her face. "What now? I don't recall."

Nora laughed at Jaune and booped him on the nose. "Come on fearless leader you were so adamant about it last night."

Jaune felt himself get dragged back and he fell on his butt looking up into a pair of molten gold eyes.

"Explain yourself Arc." She said crossing her arms across her chest, her foot tapping away right next to his left hand.

He quickly grabbed said appendage and squealed cradling it against his chest. "All I asked was why are people so racist towards Faunus. I mean they come in just as much variety as non faunus yet no one seems to be racist towards people from different kingdoms with different skin color or features."

He flinched as Blake unfolded her arms and he covered his face expecting to get punched or worse. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder only it wasn't aggressive.

He looked up at the now placid expression Blake was giving him. "Uhhhh. I. I just wanted to know."

"Jaune." Blake said patting his shoulder once. "I don't know whether to call you an idiot for bringing that up or to hug you and ask you why and how you came to that little conundrum."

Jaune blinked. "Excuse me?"

Yang just looked between her partner and her sisters best friend before a sly grin crawled across her face.

"Well that was a thing."

Just as she said that she remembered the last thing Nora said to her and rounded on the girl pointing at her with a grin. "Oh yeah don't think I forgot about you. Our teams gonna kick your teams ass. Besides Ruby would do just as well if not better than Jaune. I mean she did skip two years to Beacon."

She folded her arms with a smug look on her face. "Besides It's not like vomit boy really did much. From what I heard he just sped things up for you guys. It was all you guys who did the work. And plus look at him he's a wet noodle."

"Oh yeah well wet noodles are delicious in soup so there!" Nora shouted back as Jaune blushed.

Pyrrha stepped between the two trying to diffuse the situation. "Please we shouldn't be fighting over small things like that just calm down and lets go or we'll be late for class."

Yang eyed Pyrrha and smirked tilting her had stepping up to the champion. "Well Pmoney we know you're a bad ass but come on Ruby could whip Jaune's butt any day. Right Rubes."

Yang grinned waiting for a response from her sister. And waited. And waited. "Ruby?"

Looking over to her left she saw Blake staring at her with an annoyed expression. "Yang. Just." Blake sighed and shook her head before looking over at Ruby.

Ruby was looking down the hall before she sighed looking back at her sister. "Really Yang? Really? She said with a somber expression. Yang flinched at the disappointment in her little sisters voice.

"What? It's… true." She trailed off following Ruby's gaze as she looked back down the hall seeing Jaune walking away with his head down and hands in his pockets The other boy of the two groups following behind him.

~ 0 ~

He knew it. From the second Minato had told him to change clothes because his were bad the feeling of dejection had started to settle in.

It had only been reinforced by Minako shortly after when she'd told him to fuck off in a nice way. Then by Minato again as well as two of his now teammates who'd been painfully honest with him about his attitude.

He sighs as he made his way down the hall. Ruby was a nice bit of sunshine in the last couple days and he genuinely thought he and her sister Yang got along pretty nicely after their conversation before initiation but now.

" _Besides It's not like vomit boy really did much. From what I heard he just sped thing up for you guys. It was all you guys who did the work. And plus look at him he's a wet noodle."_

"I'm such a loser. Even after all of that stuff during initiation I'm still a dunce." He sighed putting his hands in his pockets as he drew further and further away from the shouts behind him.

Ren watched Jaune with concern as his leader continued down the hall. He looked back to see the others still arguing and sighed. "You know. Don't worry about it Jaune. We're here to get better. No one expects you to be the best right off the bat."

Jaune looked over at Ren and smiled half halfheartedly. "I guess. I just need to focus on getting better then."

Ren frowned at Jaune's continued degradation of himself and put a hand on his shoulder as they turned the corner. "Hey Jaune. I know it's late but for what it's worth. I apologize for breakfast the day before yesterday. I was a bit harsh."

Jaune looked at Ren confused but a look of realization slowly dawned on him and he smiled at his teammate. "Thanks Ren. It actually means quite a bit."

Ren nodded.

~ 0 ~

Ruby started off down the hall following After Jaune Ren and Weiss.

"Hey Ruby I didn't…"

"Just stop Yang." Was all her usually bubbly sister said quietly as she kept going.

Yang's expression fell. Looking down uneasily she frowned slightly while bouncing the tip of her shoe on the carpet.

Blake and Pyrrha shared a look before Pyrrha took of down the hall at a jog to catch up to her partner while Blake patted Yang on the shoulder. "Come on Yang we need to get there early so you can at least try to apologize."

At those words Blake let her hand slide off and strode after the others.

"But why?" She asked herself quietly. "It was just a bit of fun and I mean come on he didn't even really do much."

" _Didn't he? He almost died helping your little sister kill that giant elder nevermore."_

Yang shook her head getting rid of the small voice in her head trying to brush off the uneasy feeling.

 _"I get the feeling he's gonna surprise us all, in a good way… I'm just not sure it'll be on the best of terms that he does it. - He needs you."_

Minato's words played in her mind and she bit the inside of her cheek while rubbing her arm. "I hope." She looked up to see Blake turn the corner leaving her alone. "I hope I didn't screw up already."

~ Authors notes ~

Okay not much to say on the chapter so I'll just respond to reviews.

To the review about bad pacing with Neo and Cinder as far as Minato sleeping with them I'll say this.

Neither Neo nor Cinder are mentally stable. Neo is psychotic and a sociopath making her world view and understanding of things more physical and literal. This is why she slept with Minato so suddenly. It wasn't him, she does it regularly as I stated in detail in chapter 12 as well as in previous chapters, its part of a mental trauma from her past as well as a way to relive stress.

That's also why she has such conflicting emotions and thoughts about Minato. Due to when he showed her his memories along with his actions. It's because he just does things to get to the end of a situation with little effort. He goes with the flow and tells people what they want to hear while using a particular definition to the words he uses that most people don't usually associate with them so he isn't technically lying.

Cinder on the other hand is a megalomaniac who is extremely a-moral and sees herself as above other people. Minato putting her in her place flipped a switch in her mind. This switch is not sexual in nature but lustful, a cardinal sin.

She craves the power he has for her own ends and is willing to submit to him for his compliance but she is far from subservient and will voice her thoughts as well as push back.

This includes consenting to sex as she did as well as messing with him as she did in this chapter. Not everything has to work out or go completely south. Real life is complicated and some people ignore inconveniences because dealing with them only increases the problem.

Now that being said if you were letting someone have their way with you to get what you want from them and it felt good why not go with it and take advantage of it. Then later fuck with the person while they aren't in the same state of mind as you.

She fears him and tries pushing him away but the subconscious call of something greater than herself is too strong due to her mental state. She is addicted to power much in the same way Minako is but she also has an ego problem and relishes in the fact someone stronger than her wanted her even just physically.

It makes her feel like she has inherent value.

~ 0 ~

To the person who said I teased a ship between Winter and Qrow I'll say this. My story is realistic in the sense that the world existed before Minato came along.

Everyone had their own lives, hobbies, schedules and goals before he came along. Him showing up isn't going to suddenly make him the focus of everyone and the center of the fucking universe (Pun intended with a sexual innuendo and double entendra)

That being said everyone will continue to go on with their lives with Minato only influencing them as much as a stranger should, that is almost not at all. As he becomes a constant and influential figure and gets closer to them he will make a bigger difference in their lives.

So depending on how the voting goes Winter X Qrow or Minako X Jaune or whatever other pairings I can think up are completely on the table and most likely will happen.

As I said before Minato wont be the only person getting love or sex in this story. Life, love, relationships and wars are messy and can get very complicated.

~ 0 ~

Ah the italicized Weiss Schnee… I've been caught.

That is all. -_-

~ 0 ~

To the several people who have commented on it, yes. All of my stories are connected. The three out and the three I haven't posted yet all take place in the same remnant at the same time… more or less.

~ 0 ~

Now the two or three people who so nicely "Asked" if Minato took over mid sex sesh yes he did and yes for the specific purpose of growing the social link.

Thanatos having spent time attempting to help Minato who practically wasted his efforts by asking Metatron for assistance in rebuilding the SL decided to "Help" Minato by forcing him into situations that would build the social link or make it easier to start.

Now it was far from healthy but physical relationships and the chemicals human brains release during sex make building relationships easier due to the psychological attachment they cause.

Also I will say this. Minato didn't just wake up between Cinders legs.

Think of it like this. The persona are part of his soul and Thanatos is the actual god of death which just happens to be connected to him mentally due to their close relationship.

Now in combat in P3 when summoning persona in the manga and in the anime/movie as well as the game, persona act as soon as they come into existence. They don't need a run down or direct orders. They act according to the subconscious of the wielder and are conscious of outside events to a degree; proof by the persona coming out without being called in certain situations.

Minato was recovering from his alcohol overdose in his subconscious while Thanatos took control. Minato was aware of everything going on to a degree. So when he took back control of himself he was aware of the situation somewhat.

~ 0 ~

Now to the smart cookie who tried to list cameos I applaud you. Got all but two.

They are going to be major parts of the over all story and will appear in the other stories as well but the main character of this story is Minato.

Also the cross over characters will be separate from their previous cannon stories in the sense that they aren't trying to get back to where they came from. Think of them as versions of themselves from alternate timelines where they end up on remnant.

Minako Arisato - Persona 3

Hei - Darker Than Black

Noble Six - Halo Reach

Noctis Lucis Caelum - Final Fantasy 15

Izaya Orihara - Durarara

uncle - Jackie Chan Adventures

~ 0 ~

Nora… in Minato's harem… Fuck. Nora acts stupid but on some real shit, Nora would probably literally slap some sense into him. She can be really down to earth and makes a lot of sense when she tries to talk sternly. Actually Ren reminds me of Minato but toned down.

But on to the point I think I'll just keep Ren and Nora together.

~ 0 ~

As for Coco, honestly I think her fans are coming out now. I mean she's getting a lot of votes as of late.

Also Yes, expect many shenanigans from Coco. Personally from what we see of her in the show her personality is very strong and overwhelming and she seems to be a good honest friend. That makes her the perfect foil to Minato's artificial friendliness and cold honesty. Even without a romantic relationship she's the kind of person who drags their depressed friend out to live a little and enjoy the small things.

Might be a humanity redemption arc with her and Minato, but that's if enough people feel he needs it.

She also strikes me as the kind of person to get attached to people in a friendly way while getting very invested over time, be it friends or lovers. Like I wrote in the chapter with her and Velvet She's a classy girl who's not afraid to tease but won't put out unless she thinks you're special and have invested in her likewise.

~ 0 ~

Canon Ironwood is not a perv and neither is the one in my story. He's a mature man who just happened to make a stupid statement about something from his past in a joking manner.

He also just so happened to say it where someone could hear him. This led to a realistic misunderstanding and ruined part of his image to Winter.

~ 0 ~

Minato lost his humanity a long time ago. In the manga he even explains that regardless of how much he seems to care he doesn't.

He's got a very dark mentality coupled with a morbid sense of humor and a belief that nothing matters in the end. Now depending on your view of the world such as being a nihilist or existentialist you may agree or disagree.

Minato though is neither. He accepts the fact that nothing has innate value only the value others give it. Like in Neon Genesis Evangelion He believes that everything is only definable by what its in relation too. Nothing stands alone.

He also believes that There is no grater meaning to anything and it all exists regardless of meaning which would in turn make it absolute giving it the property of being a truth. An irrefutable proof of existence.

His knowledge of gods and death functioning the way they do has made him very jaded and cynical. He's an optimist who thinks like a realist who pretends to be a pessimist because he's lost faith in humanity and the world we know as reality.

He sacrificed everything and saved the world from itself just for another to have to save the world again later from a similar fate. He's been exposed to the same things death has in a small way and is becoming ever more aware that nothing changes. This over time has led him back to his thoughts he first had as a child on the bridge with Thanatos.

Memento Mori. You are mortal, you will die.

This along with

His thought process of; No one cares whether or not I exist. Nothing ever changes. Is that wrong?

Are the same thing said in very different ways.

This idea isn't necessarily right but it's not incorrect either. It's the equivalent of a kid trying to explain value while saying it doesn't really matter. It's just not detailed enough and sounds contradictory. It's thought provoking and makes you wonder. It's for all intents and purposes the motto of a philosophy.

The philosophy of what? Minato himself doesn't know. But Thanatos does which is why he is fond of Minato who was able to think of it at such a young age.

Also at the end of P3 he didn't regain his humanity he held on to the hope that maybe things would change and his friends would remember him. Sadly he was proved right on his initial beliefs when they remembered to late and he fell asleep in Aigis' lap before they could spend any time together and died two weeks later in a coma at the hospital.

They also failed to change the world in P4 where a new protagonist had to save everyone.

Though this is also why he doesn't begrudge people for being people. He understands we are what we are, and few are those who are the exception. Those being people who become more than human and turn into legends, kings or gods. Doing so in the process losing themselves on a philosophic and moral level.

At what point do you have to give up being human and stop caring about the things they do. This is the dilemma he's been struggling with since being freed from the seal. He doesn't want to stop caring in the way he does because if he does he'll be proving his point that it doesn't actually matter because it's all part of a process.

Much like in the bible Corinthians 13:11 for reference;

When I was a child I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child. When I became a man I put away childish things.

Now take that and apply it to Minato.

When I was a man I spoke as a man, I understood as a man, I thought as a man. When I became more than a man I put away… What?

Then that goes into When I was a god I spoke as a god, I understood as a god, I thought as a god. When I became What? I put away What?

When does the process stop and what does it mean to keep going?

~ 0 ~

Holy shit you guys and the incestuous relationships. That was legit just an example but holy cow you guys are itching for it aren't you?

How's about this. If it gets enough people pushing for it I'll consider making it canon in the story.

Also for the people saying Kali is married that's too bad. A lot can happen to people and I did state character death would be a thing. Some characters you like or could care less for will be put through the crucible and not all will make it through.

Strong protagonists require strong enemies and all that implies.

Not saying Kali would be in the harem or Goodwitch or many other characters in RWBY but physical comfort is something we all look for at certain times.

Minako being the first case of this with Jaune.

~ 0 ~

Post time skip Ruby would be like 16 maybe pushing 17 while Minato would be 22 seeing as his birthday is in April and would happen during the time skip. He's still six years older than her and she's still illegal. So I don't think I'll be adding her to the harem ever.

Not unless there's some large time skip and the story takes it's own direction deviating completely from the cannon RWBY timeline. Which now that I type it could be interesting after the initial idea for the story is over. Kinda like an after story showing you where everyone's at.

To borrow an old phrase. Where do you see yourself in 10 years?

Anyways by the time Ruby's at least 17 the story will be well into things and relationships will be complicated enough and I doubt she'd actually like Minato. Her save the world because I'm the hero mentality, even after she becomes jaded with events that occurred in the show, She just won't find the kind of person Minato is attractive on an emotional level.

She's the kind of person who would be more attracted to people like Jaune and Ren or Sun for example. Hopeful and optimistic with that warmth that just doesn't seem to ever fade. They all put on strong faces and support their friends while they're hurting.

Minato can't do that outside of physical comfort like a hug and letting them vent. He's not a good match for her.

~ 0 ~

And for the latest review on Minako.

When you said she can't use multiple personas I'm confused. She does in game and in my story she has Orpheus, somewhat Orpheus Telos and Pixie that we've already seen meaning she has three she can use that you guys can confirm.

Now as for not having the wild card ability I'll put it like this. In the game and manga Igor describes the persona as a manifestation of your idea of the entity you summon using your soul as an anchor and psyche as the generator.

Now he goes into detail stating that Minato is different and that there's something special about his ability. Not only does he posses the wild card but he can summon the actual beings.

He is ranked fourth strongest of all Shin Megami Tensei/ Persona Series characters unless you want to get into complicated natures and concepts of characters and entities in which case Minato is third depending if you include Nyx and death.

1-Nyarlathotep

2-Philemon

3-Tatsuya Suou

4-Minato Arisato

Or

1-Nyx

2-Death

3-Minato

4-Nyarlathotep

Anyways to end my point. Minato is the only person to truly hold the power of wild card. Everyone else has a watered down version of it as evidence by his ability to summon multiple persona/ actual gods and use fusion spells as well as being the only person who can summon the Universe Persona which can defeat the unstoppable Nyx which Nyarlathotep and Philemon can't beat.

That being said Minako isn't _the_ protagonist of P3 from an alternate reality. She is Minako Arisato as a stand alone character from elsewhere. She got her ability from Minato himself with his 'Innocence' gifting her some of his power.

It is not the real thing its a borrowed copy of an incomplete fragment. A shadow of a remnant that doesn't exist anymore.

Like I said in the chapter where she killed/ absorbed 'her' Minato. The power returned to Minato, he felt it.

The fact they are on Remnant where souls can become manifested powers in semblances is not a coincidence. Her semblance is a copy of the wild card. She does not posses the wild card itself.

~ 0 ~

Well that's it for reviews now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll pleas…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall - 10

Emerald Saustri - 10

Mercury Black - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neopolitan A La Mode- 3

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 1

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall - 2

Winter Schnee - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neopolitan A La Mode** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Mercury Black** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Emerald Saustri** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Winter Schnee** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thanks for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	15. Chapter 15

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

" **Persona speech"**

" _ **Persona/thoughts/social link/Memories"**_

~ Ch 15 ~

~ Blonds ~

Upon arriving to class everyone found Jaune sitting close to the stage and next to him was Ren. They were talking quietly as students walked around getting in groups or finding their teammates while others were showing off their weapons to each other before class officially started.

Weiss sat in the same row as the two with several seats around her. Various books from her bag sat on the seats saving them for the rest of her team while the seat between Ren and Jaune was occupied by Jaune's bag as was the seat on the other side of Ren with his own bag.

"Reny!" Nora shouted as she jumped and hopped on the back of a seat vaulting from one to the next before springing into the air.

Ren turned with wide eyes and flinched to the furthest side of his seat while grabbing his bag pulling it onto his lap just in time for a Nora shaped mortar to crash down on the seat with a giggle. "Boop." She said with a grin giving his nose a gentle boop.

Ren gave her a deadpan stare. "Hey Nora." he sighed in a defeated tone.

She giggle again and turned in her chair waving to the others as they made their way down the isle to their row. "Come on guys hurry up!"

Pyrrha smiled at her teammates antics and walked over to the seat between Jaune and Ren. She smiled warmly at her blond leader tilting her head as she pointed at the seat. "May I?"

Jaune looked up at her confused before grabbing his bag sliding it onto the floor under his seat. "Yeah. I mean we're partners right?"

Pyrrha flinched slightly at the slight scathing tone in his voice. Was he upset at her for not defending him when Yang was being rude?

She felt him a bit unfair for that and frowned as she took her seat. She looked down at the floor twiddling her thumbs while pondering what to say if anything.

Eventually she looked up to her right . "Um." She got quiet when Jaune looked at her.

"Sorry." She managed to get out before sliding down in her seat a bit. Friends were hard. Here she was thousands of miles away from home to make friends, avoid her family and fame and all she could do was lie down and roll over.

Her first attempt at making a friend had been Minato and that had been shot down faster than she could say hi. What was she supposed to do?

A hand rested on her shoulder and she flinched looking up to see Jaune giving her an awkward half smile. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." He took back his hand and Pyrrha smiled back nervously.

"Jaune I'm sure she didn't mean what she said in an a bad way. She just."

"Told it like it is." He said.

"Yes exactly she. I mean no." Her eyes widened as she looked at Jaune. He just closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, chin against his chest in a defeated look. "Jaune…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. I came here to get stronger after all. I just have to roll with the punches and keep on keepin on."

Pyrrha reciprocated Jaune's earlier action and placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a worried look. She flashed back to the emerald forest during initiation where he'd surprised her and managed to pin her down. He'd managed to put her, The Pyrrha Nikos in a very vulnerable position.

If he'd wanted to hurt her he had a good opportunity. Did he even realize who he'd bested even by surprise. He had determination. She'd seen it when she looked into his eyes.

Sighing she took her hand back and held her wrist wringing it as she looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry Jaune. I'm here for you though. If you ever need something I'll help if I can."

He just nodded and leaned his head back looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks."

~ 0 ~

Yang stood there in the isle watching Jaune with that uneasy feeling and looked to the side. Why'd she go and say that stuff to Jaune. She was just trying to boost her sisters confidence a bit after yesterdays problem with Weiss and tried to spark some competition between the teams to motivate everyone. Was that wrong?

She supposed she could have gone about doing it in a nicer way but it wasn't like they were kids. They were 17, 15 in Ruby's case. But 17 for crying out loud. They were here to become huntsmen. She didn't think Jaune would have such thin skin.

His mopey attitude definitely got on her nerves a bit especially with how he didn't stick up for himself and just ran off without them. Her initial impression of him was quickly spiraling downward. _"I mean really? He."_

"Hey." Yang's thoughts were cut off when someone shoved her from behind.

Yang stumbled forward and spun around with red eyes to see who shoved her. She deflated and flinched seeing Ruby glaring at her with the same expression that Summer used to give her when she was disappointed In her.

It was strange. Ruby was focused on her despite all the new and exotic weapons around them. It felt weird to see her baby sister give her that look and ignore something she was usually crazy about made her gut twist.

"Apologize to him Yang."

"But he."

Ruby's scowl shut her up almost instantly.

"It was uncalled for and you didn't need to drag me into it either. He's my friend Yang. The first friend I made here after _you_ ditched me." Ruby said one hand on her hip the other jabbing her older sister in the chest.

Yang pushed Ruby's hand to the side and looked away with a frown. "Come on I didn't even say anything that bad. He's just being a drama queen."

Ruby's disappointed look increased with a sad frown spreading across her lips that Yang caught out of the corner of her eye. Ruby shook her head somberly making Yang feel guilty. "It doesn't matter how he took it you shouldn't have said it."

Ruby sighed and her body slouched as she took a deep breath. "Yang he almost died so we could kill the nevermore. If Minako hadn't." Ruby trailed off with a scared look in her eyes, then she looked down and walked past Yang taking the seat next to Weiss leaving the one on the end and the one Next to Jaune open.

She sat down and put her hands in her lap with a look of concentration coming to her face before she looked at Yang and whispered so Jaune wouldn't hear. "Apologize or I'm not talking to you until you do."

With that she sat back in her chair and pulled her hood over her head before folding her arms.

Yang looked at Ruby with a look of betrayal and gaped at her before her gaze shifted to Jaune who seemed to be thinking about something. She grimace and then looked at the seat on the end. She moved to take it but before she could Blake vaulted over the back elegantly and pulled out the book she'd been reading earlier.

Her amber eyes watched Yang over the top before shifting to the last seat in the row. Then back to her. Amber clashing with lilac. Then Blake looked at the rest of the people in the row. "We owe him."

The message was clear.

Yang glared at her partner her eyes glowing red for a second before she relented. "Argh fine." She grumbled and walked down the row sitting between Jaune and Ruby.

~ 0 ~

Jaune found himself blocking out the real world as he thought about his past. His father had never wanted him to learn how to fight not since he was seven. Strangely he could remember his father being all for it until his pawpaw died.

He couldn't quite remember how or exactly when his pawpaw died only that it happened shortly after his seventh birthday. He'd come home from school one day to see the Ansel police at his house out on the outskirts of town.

Since then his father had tried to get him to forget about training and being a huntsman by buying him anything he wanted outside of hunter related things. That was how he'd gotten his guitar and the comic books he loved so much. But he never actually gave up the dream.

His family had always been closely knit too but ever since then he remembered them drifting apart. More so from him than eachother.

His mom who'd always been supportive of him to carry on the mantel of huntsman like his dad her father and pawpaw. But he'd always see her eyes dim a little whenever he brought it up after pawpaw passed. He wasn't stupid just a little socially awkward but even he could tell it made his mom uncomfortable so he just stopped mentioning it.

Then his older sisters had started liking boys or getting into relationships that ended badly. For the guys that is, and him as well.

They stopped hanging out with him for the most part, only staying around on family trips. Maybe it had always been like that and he was just getting older so he noticed it more. Honestly even his younger sisters didn't play with him as much either.

He'd seen his mother telling them to be careful around him as well. Once. It had been after he'd come home from playing in the woods alone. He'd chalked it up to an overprotective mother then but after his 14th birthday. Well Things just felt off.

the way his sisters had changed as they got older. His mom being the same loving woman she'd always been but more distant then he remembered. The ex boyfriends of his older sisters and his twin bullying him or jumping him. Even if they'd been friends before it meant he lost a friend.

And all of them. All of them. Told him he was weak in one way or another.

Honestly he was sure the way he explained it in his head was worse than what reality was but despite all the self assurance, the changes he'd seen happening ate at him. He couldn't decide if it was normal or not. After all what other life did he have to base his off of. For him it was the norm.

Now his family still loved him and wanted him around and things were still friendly between him and his friends but. They all left him behind in one way or another. It was strange but there had always been this feeling of being ostracized after pawpaw died.

Kids leaving him behind. Adults waving him off. Friends forgetting about him. Teachers never really reprimanding him. His father always bringing him some game or toy that he found himself shutting himself in to use instead of going out.

Then the barbs from his sisters over the last year about not knowing enough about life to call them out on their behavior.

He let his hand slide down his face to his lap. It wasn't fair. "Why am I always left out?"

"I'm sorry."

~ 0 ~

Yang looked over at Jaune nervously and let out a calm steadying breath. He looked deep in thought and obviously was seeing as how he'd ignored her last couple of subtle attempts to get his attention.

She patted her cheeks and put on a confidant face before turning to him again but her expression dropped. He was frowning. Not in a disappointed or sad way either. It was the same frown she'd seen on her dad's and uncle's faces when they'd drink and talk about the past.

She felt the same weird squirming in her stomach she'd felt last week with Lee when he'd had that depressed look on his face. The creases on his forehead and that worried aura to him.

She felt bad about what she'd said to Jaune now. Honestly feeling guilty about the way she acted. Calling him a wet noodle. Bad mouthing him by saying he was a wimp with no self esteem.

 _"Will you help me watch him?"_

 _"Yang he almost died so we could kill the nevermore…"_

 _"We owe him."_

Everyone's words played in her head making the guilt build up. For all she knew Jaune had things in his past that made him like that. The fact he risked his life for everyone like that and then she badmouthed him. It said volumes about her. _"Wow. I'm such a bitch."_

She looked at Ruby and caught her staring before the red reaper turned her head quickly giving her the cold shoulder. Yang's shoulders fell and she sank into her seat. She almost got Ruby killed when she was seven and after that along with learning she was abandoned by her birth mother she knew she had abandonment issues.

Her head dropped into her hands and she groaned. _"And there I went and ditched Ruby when we first got here. Then I ditched her again like an idiot to save Minako. Like summer, mom probably did back then… only I got lucky."_

She looked up over at Weiss who was so absorbed in a conversation she was having on her scroll via text. She didn't notice anything. Blake on the other hand had taken to reading the book she'd brought with her, more or less dead to the world now. Yang sighed finding no help, hope or support from her team just Ruby's disappointed glances. Looking back at Jaune.

"Why am I always left out?"

"I'm sorry."

~ 0 ~

Jaune opened his eyes in surprise and looked over at Yang with a confused expression. "Uhhh? What?"

Was he serious? Her eye twitched. She'd finally gotten the courage to say a simple I'm sorry and he'd missed it!? _"Argh! the nerve of him."_

"I said I'm sorry okay. For what I said back in the hall. I was being… stupid."

Jaune looked at Yang in confusion and blinked a couple of times. He honestly hadn't expected an apology of any kind from her. It left him confused. He actually hadn't ever received an apology from anyone before when it came to them insulting him.

He always just took it as constructive criticism and used it to try and improve himself. He found that doing that was a faster way of getting the person messing with you to stop. He smiled awkwardly at Yang and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey don't worry about it. I get where you were coming from. I'm nowhere near as strong as you guys."

He sighed trailing off to look up at the stage with that same stressed look on his face, shallow creases across his brow. Her father Qrow and Lee wore the same expression when things just seemed to be getting to much for them. "I've got a lot of catching up to do." Jaune sighed.

Yang punched his arm softly but still hard enough to make him flinch and look back at her. "Hey Vomit uh er. Jaune." She made a face and looked away. Oum it was hard apologizing. Why couldn't she just flirt or show a little skin and be done with it? Taking a small breath she looked back with a genuine concern. _"Why did he take it so hard though?"_

"I really am sorry Jaune. If you wanna talk, or like you said, need help catching up." She leaned over and pressed a hand against his forehead making his brow relax and the small creases disappear.

"Look I know I said some stuff I shouldn't have… even if I didn't think it was anything serious."

A small cough sounded behind her.

Wincing she continued. "I really just wanted to spark some rivalry between our teams." She sighed and started pulling at her hair a bit twirling it around a finger. She glanced at him with a forced grin. "You know so we'd push each other. I guess I went about it the wrong way huh?"

~ 0 ~

The entire time Yang was rubbing Jaune's forehead and he had to admit it felt nice. Almost like when his mom used to help him calm down after a bad dream or when he was sick. He smiled at her. "Apology accepted Yang."

Her forced grin relaxed into a genuine smile as she let her hand drop from his forehead. It was small one but a smile none the less. "Thanks. I'm here for ya. You were Ruby's first friend since coming here and all so thank you for that. Besides what kind of sister would I be if I didn't get along with my little sisters best friend?"

Jaune looked at her with a smile. "You'd be a strong, beautiful, smart and protective one. I'll have to be careful so I don't get on your bad side. I mean that deathstalker. Work of art Yang." He said accentuating the feat with his hands and arms giving her a confidant grin.

Yang blinked at his response and flushed slightly. Then she felt a laugh bubble it's way out. How he could turn smashing a deathstalker's face into a compliment she would never understand? "Smooth. Real smooth lady killer I'll give you points for that one though."

Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Aw you two made up."

The two of them looked behind Yang at Ruby who was beaming at them like Christmas came early. "I'm glad." She said swinging her legs animatedly while leaning forward, her hood now down again.

"Yay. Jauney got brownie points with a sexy blond chick. Congrats!" Nora shouted drawing the attention of some of the surrounding students getting a few laughs and glares in their direction.

Ren sighed and mouthed an apology to the two while Pyrrha giggled at the bombers outburst.

Weiss eyed the two of them with an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two were actually hung up over that. It was seriously nothing."

Ruby turned to look at Weiss with a flat expression. "Really Weiss?"

Blake watched everyone over the top of her book and then closed her eyes, the very same book she was reading until about two minutes ago was currently being used to hide a small smile.

Yang looked around and grimaced at everyone. She couldn't believe the nerve of their teammates and some of the other students around them. She pouted in an annoyed way before looking at Jaune who was glancing around embarrassed and confused. She hated being the butt of a joke or an embarrassed spectacle.

She Looked at Jaune who was turning around trying to see everyone who'd started watching them and she smirked. Leaning over to Jaune she got right in his face making him blush and lean back into Pyrrha who leaned away from him. _"Sorry Jaune but all's fair in love and war."_

"So, got anything else to say?" She said cheekily as she traced a finger along her armrest to his elbow then up his arm. "Flattery will get you everywhere lady killer."

He started blushing darker and tried to lean back further but Pyrrha pushed him away from invading her space with an apologetic smile.

Before he could protest Yang wrapped her arm around Jaune's neck and dragged him against her pulling his head close to hers with an exaggerated pout. "Hey we were having a moment. What? Am I not pretty enough for you Jaune?"

Jaune looked at her nervously out of the corners of his eyes. His cheeks were getting redder by the second and he tried pushing away from her. "H-h-hey Y-Yang what are you doing? Class is about to start."

His innocent reaction made Yang grin like an idiot internally. She pulled him closer and rubbed her cheek against his. _"Oh he better appreciate this."_

"Oh so if we were alone with no classes it would be okay?" She whispered in his ear before blowing on it. That made Jaune freak out and he jumped in his seat. Yang took advantage of his surprise and kissed his cheek then looked at him with a playful gleam in her eyes. "I didn't hear a no. You are pretty cute too." She leaned against Jaune. "Maybe I'll give you a chance."

Jaune's face was bright red as he tried to stammer out a response but before he could get anything out his brain died and he just went quiet. "Huh?"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby groaned. "That's just, ugh no. And get away from my friend! I said apologize to him not steal him!"

Yang turned to look at Ruby and stuck her tongue out at her sister wrapping her arms around Jaune's squishing him between her breasts. "Shouldn't have pushed the point sis. He's mine now."

~ 0 ~

At that moment Jaune's brain took the liberty to finish rebooting and he came to seeing his first friend at Beacon arguing with her sister.

Ruby pouted and stood up stamping her foot. "He's mine Yang!"

"I don't see you're name on him."

The two glared at each other while everyone else looked between the two with wide eyes at the development.

Jaune swallowed and put a hand on Yang's shoulder pulling his arm back making her look at him curiously. "Yang, if you wanna be friends that's cool with me but Ruby's my friend already and I'm not gonna blow her off because you wanna hang out.

Yang looked at Jaune with her lips slightly parted, a mild look of surprise on her face. Ruby who stood behind yang looked over her sisters shoulder beaming at him.

Jaune looked confused and felt even more so. "What?" he said in a perplexed tone.

Just then soft clapping sounded behind Jaune and he turned to see Pyrrha and Ren clapping with small smiles on their faces.

Then Nora grinned at him and elbowed Ren playfully making the magenta eyed boy flinch in pain. "Oooh fearless leader is such a smooth talker. What have you been teaching him Ren?"

Ren let out a small groan of pain while rubbing his now tender ribs. "Absolutely nothing Nora."

Jaune was about to ask what they were talking about when two arms wrapped around him pulling him into a tight bear hug that was making his ribs scream in protest. Looking over his shoulder he saw Yang smiling at him with… was that a tear in her eye?

~ 0 ~

Yang let go of Jaune and wiped a stray tear from her eyes while chuckling in relief. "Well Vomit boy I'm surprised you didn't get handsy or turn down Ruby after what I did. To be honest except for the apology most of that was an act me and Ruby came up with to mess with people. _"And for me to test guys."_ went unsaid.

Everyone sweat dropped except Nora who gave a thumbs up shouting her approval.

Jaune sighed in exhaustion. "Please don't do tha." He found himself quieted by a finger on his lips.

Yang smirked at him with a warm look in her eyes and she shook her head happily. "Hey. I'm impressed. I appreciate you standing up for Ruby as a friend and telling me you were her friend first, it."

She trailed off and took a deep breath. She let her hand drop and looked back at Ruby who was grinning like a little kid. "It means a lot. To me and her."

Jaune looked between the two and then passed them at Weiss who rolled her eyes and Blake who had a small smile but otherwise didn't give her thoughts.

He sighed. _"Today's gonna be one of those days huh."_ He pulled a smile to his face while rubbing the back of his head in his nervous tick. "I'm just doing what I think I should."

Just as he sat down he paused blinking a couple times. He looked at Ruby who sat back down and then to Yang. "Wait. You said most of it was acting. Exactly how much of it was acting?"

Ruby leaned forward to get Jaune in view and raised a hand. "Well actually the whole th."

Yang cut her off by pushing her back with a hand to the face and leaned in close to Jaune with a cheese eating grin and flicked his nose. "wbuat, buph. Yan!" Ruby tried to get out.

Yang gave Ruby a small push making her fall back into her seat as she refocused on Jaune. "Who knows try your luck and you might find out. You'll never know if you don't."

Jaune blinked gaping at Yang.

~ 0 ~

" _Well that was a thing."_ Yang thought to herself as she leaned back into her chair getting comfortable. What Minato had said to her the day before yesterday about supporting Jaune and watching him floated through her head.

Technically improving his self esteem would help him grow in the long run so this counted right? Besides he wasn't a bad guy. Easy on the eyes if a tiny bit scrawny for her taste. She caught Jaune watching her and gave him a wink. "Ask, I just might."

Jaune quickly looked away and tried to start a conversation with Pyrrha who seemed to have taken an interest in the little scene that had just taken place. Her curious look over Jaune's shoulder was a dead give away. Yang just shot her a peace sign and grinned at her.

~ 0 ~

Despite her seeming lack of interest in what just happened Weiss had watched the goings on with rapt attention and surprise as well as Pyrrha and Blake who was blushing at the implications Yang's statements had meant.

Looking over at Blake the Heiress, still feeling a slight dislike for the girl after all of their less than friendly but not at all hostile interactions over the last couple of days, leaned over.

"What actually just happened?"

Blake's response was a shrug. "At first I thought it was an apology but then it shifted into some kind of sibling rivalry thing that was actually really a joke?" she trailed off.

Weiss nodded. "Yes but then Yang started to flirt with Jaune. And I mean she can do what she wants but didn't she just belittle him ten minutes ago?"

"Don't ask me. I might be her partner but I barely know her. We've only talked one on one a couple of times.

Ruby tugged at her sisters uniform jacket trying to pull her away from glancing over at a beat red Jaune every now and then. And yes they could tell he was beat red even though he wasn't facing them due to his red neck.

"Yang. Stoooooop! Pleas."

Weiss and Blake looked over at Ruby and then to each other.

Yang just waved her right hand lazily resting her chin on her left while chuckling before her gaze shifted to watching Jaune and Pyrrha again. Ruby gave a huff and started muttering as she threw herself back into her seat. "Stupid big tits sister. I thought he was _my_ friend. Traitor."

Weiss tapped Ruby on the shoulder and the young reaper turned to look at the WB of RWBY a small scowl on her face that if Weiss was being honest was cute. Before either her or Blake could ask Ruby what Yang was up to though Glynda Goodwitch cleared her throat and cracked her riding crop. As she made her way to the edge of the arena stage.

Everyone in the room got quiet and took their seats putting their weapons away before giving the stern lady their full attention. "Mr. Arisato are you finished yet?"

~ 0 ~

At her words there was a screech of metal on metal followed by a sliding sound and a click. Then the sound of light footsteps met their ears as Minato walked out from around the stage and up the stairs on the side. He took the spot on Glynda's right wiping some sweat from his brow and nodded at Glynda telling her he reconnected the power cables. Under the arena like she'd asked.

"Minato.?!" The members of team JNPR all said collectively, this drew Minato's attention to the group. Jaune sounded confused while Pyrrha's voice had been intrigued and hopeful. She thought that now she just might get the opportunity to speak with him like she'd wanted to.

Nora being the excitable ball of energy and never actually having gotten to hang out with him since meeting at breakfast for initiation shouted loudly in excitement and jumped up waving her arms. Ren flinch at the volume dodging her swinging arms while he acknowledging Minato with a nod.

"Ehem." Goodwitch cleared her throat while glaring at the team making them clam up as the last few students trickle in.

Nora looked up at Glynda abashed. "Sorry prof."

"Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Nora said quickly while sitting in her seat with perfect posture making the others snicker.

~ 0 ~

Goodwitch cracked her riding crop against her clipboard calling the room to attention once the last few students found their seats. Everyone focused on her wondering if they were going to receive a lecture. They all turned to the other adult on the stage wondering what someone who'd failed Initiation was doing up there.

She fixed the room with a stern look and took a breath as she addressed them. "Now. I'm sure all of you are pondering several questions. Those of you who are more observant or worldly may be wondering what this class will actually have you doing."

She began to pace across the arena edge keeping a close eye on the students, her gaze quickly zeroing in on anyone trying to whisper or play on their scroll. "Others may be reaching a new high score on flappy nevermore. Isn't that right Mr. Bronzewing."

Everyone in class stiffened at the ice in Glynda's voice and turned to look at said boy who was discreetly putting away his scroll.

Glynda narrowed her eyes and continued pacing. "Detention with me this Friday Mr. Bronzewing."

"But that's tonight!"

"Friday Mr. Bronzewing!"

"Yes ma'am." He squealed.

"As I was saying. Another question you may be asking yourselves is how you will be graded."

From there she went into a 15 minute lecture about the way the class was structured how spars would work and how you would be graded on how much you improved along with class ranking for the sake of those who were higher in the ranking and couldn't improve as readily.

She also explained how The ranks would be displayed for the whole school to see. The grades would be outside of the arena hall with the three highest ranking teams receiving rewards as well as the top four students. Rewards would be decided at a later date and were up for discussion.

As she came to the end of her lecture she turned slightly towards Minato gesturing for him to come forward.

With his hands in his pockets he moved to stand next to her. "For those of you who are social butterflies or like to turn the rumor mill This young man." She gestured to Minato. "Will be one of your professors."

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and scanned the class. "My name is Minato Arisato. I will be your combat theory and analysis professor." He bowed slightly with his hands behind his back and then straightened up. I look forward to teaching you."

Thanatos chuckled in Minato's mind. _**"That's a lie if I ever heard one."**_

Glynda nodded at his formal introduction and then turned to address the class again. "He will be the professor for a class we decided to add this year. As he stated, that class is combat theory and analysis. However for his first class he will be sitting in on mine and analyzing fights to see what it is he has to work with as far as you first years go."

A few students began murmuring wondering what the difference between combat class and combat theory class was.

A laugh rang through the arena making Glynda look up. Everyone in the class turned in their seats to see who was laughing.

"Mr. Winchester what seems to be so funny." Glynda asked him with a placid expression.

Cardin stopped laughing slowly and then folded his arms putting his feet up on the seat in front of him kicking a girl with warm black hair and white dog ears in the head in the process.

Blake glared at him when he didn't even apologize and several people gave him distasteful looks. But nobody said anything.

"The guys not much older than us. What the hell are we gonna learn from him? Besides he must be pretty sappy or a bad teacher if he has to sit in on a real professor."

Blake's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists gathering her feet to stand when Weiss beat her to it.

"How dare you say that." The heiress said whipping around with a look of indignation. "Do you even know anything about Mr. Arisato? You're probably just jealous that he must be far better than you if he's teaching at such a young age." She said with a smug look on her face, arms crossed.

Cardin frowned at her insinuation and moved to get up when Glynda cracked her crop. "That's enough. Ms. Schnee take your seat."

Cardin grinned at Weiss and relaxed back into his seat with a smug grin.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him before turning her nose up at him taking her seat.

"As for you Mr. Winchester another outburst from you and you'll be accompanying Mr. Bronzewing. And if you show disrespect to another professor again and I hear about it you will be tasked with community service to help train the seniors at Signal academy every weekend for a month. And I mean Friday through Sunday."

Cardin's jaw dropped and he moved to retort but Russel grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down man. Let it go or you'll be spending the next four weekends with some brats."

Blake felt like Cardin got off easy and huffed crossing her arms over her chest as she threw her back into her chair. Her eyes went to Minato wondering why he hadn't defended himself. He'd been far more strict with her out in Emerald forest so why not here?

To her surprise though when her eyes wandered up to his he was looking right into her's. He shrugged and then made a face that looked like he assented her point. She blinked a few times feeling like he'd read her mind.

To her surprise he looking at Glynda and spoke.

~ 0 ~

"Permission to ask your student Mr. Winchester a question."

Glynda wondered what he wanted to say but stepped back with a nod none the less.

He put his hands back in his pockets and his expression became cold. "Mr. Winchester. You asked why I would sit in on your first combat class."

Cardin gave Minato a look of annoyed disbelief. "Yeah. So whats the question?"

Minato looked at him tiredly. "Do you even know what combat theory is? And if so a quick explanation."

Blake caught on to what he was doing. The last bit he'd tacked on was a way to avoid a run around and save time while also putting Cardin on the spot. If he couldn't answer then his previous statement would make him look like an idiot and call him out as a jealous upstart like Weiss had said he was.

To her amusement and everyone else in the room he gave Minato a stupid look before waving his hand around. "of course I know what combat theory is, who doesn't. It's the same as combat. Only you learn the theory to it like what things are in combat."

The room grew silent. Weiss rolled her eyes and Pyrrha cringed at his answer. Honestly most people in the room didn't know what combat theory was and had thought along the same lines as Cardin. The look on Minato's face said that it wasn't the answer he was looking for though.

Minato sighed in disappointment. "A response I'd expect from a grade schooler using context clues to figure out the definition of a word. I have to teach idiots like him now. What fun."

"What!" Cardin glared at Minato standing up.

Glynda eyed him. "Mr. Winchester." But her words went unheeded.

"Hmm?" Minato looked up at Cardin. "Are you def too?" He said tilting his head as the class erupted in quiet laughter and giggles.

~ 0 ~

Ruby blinked in confusion and she turned to Yang who was laughing into her hand trying not to be to loud and get called out by Goodwitch. "Hey Yang. Pst. What did he mean by all that?"

Yang took a deep breath calming down and leaned in close to Ruby. "He just called that meat head stupid and called him out for being a prick."

"Ohhh. I get it." Ruby blinked and scratched her head. "I think?"

Yang sighed and patted Ruby's shoulder. "Cardin's answer to his question was wrong and that proved he was boosting his own ego to look cool. It backfired. knocked himself down a peg or two like an idiot."

Thinking about it she giggled again while Ruby just gave her a confused look. "Okay." She said understanding but not getting why it was so funny. Just then Goodwitch shouted at everyone to be quiet.

~ 0 ~

Glynda looked at Minato with an annoyed expression. "Do not antagonize the students Mr. Arisato." She turned to face the class and looked across the room at every student one at a time, and when they all quieted down she looked to Cardin. "As for you Mr. Winchester if you don't know the answer to a question then don't answer or just say so. In different situations acting like you are able to answer or complete a task you cannot will get you or others hurt."

Cardin ground his teeth at the reprimand and glared at Minato before his gaze traveled over to Weiss who he believed started this. He saw the look of admiration on her face as she looked at the new professor and a malicious grin spread across his lips as he sat down.

~ 0 ~

Goodwitch watched the scene play out and groaned internally. _"Great a student already being influenced by a young professor. I just hope it's teacher worship and not admiration for him as a person."_

Her gaze shifted over to Cardin following his gaze back to Weiss and then she closed her eyes sighing in annoyance. _"If Minato thinks he can handle students better and teach them a real lesson then he can deal with it if he catches it."_

With that Goodwitch launched into a rundown of the nuances of combat and what exactly their combat class was used to improve and how certain levels exist with 1v1 being the basic an the highest level Which most 4th years couldn't do unless under the right circumstances being 1v4.

10 minutes later at the conclusion of the full rundown she asked Minato if he had anything to add.

"Well. Mr. Arisato. Any words of wisdom or advice to add?"

Looking over the class he sighed at the eager looks on their faces. He could tell they were eager to start hitting eachother. He stood up straight and addressed the class. "Does anyone know the purpose of learning to fight other people outside of competitive sports?"

Several people raised their hands, but upon seeing _The_ Pyrrha Nikos keep her hand down they took their hands back. Glynda watched in curiosity and wondered what he was going to say.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets he folded them lazily across his stomach and took a deep breath. "It's the first step in becoming a killer."

Glynda's head snapped to him immediately with anger burning in her eyes while the students looked at him shocked.

Before Glynda could reprimand him a small voice piped up. Ruby Was sitting at the edge of her seat with determination burning in her eyes. "That's not true! Were here to become huntresses and huntsmen, to protect people and kill grim. To be heroes. Not, kill other people." She trailed off quietly just now noticing the eyes of everyone in the class on her.

Despite the innocence of the statement and her age many of the students began to openly voice their agreement to her statement much to Ruby's chagrin. She blushed while looking around and then at her sister who was beaming at her and ruffled her hair.

Just then a sound broke them from their happy feelings and statements agreeing with the young reaper. It was a chuckle.

Minato was chuckling at her innocent statement. His head fell forward and his shoulders started to shake as his docile chuckle grew into a full on laugh with a tinge of hysteria underlying it making Blake as well as a few of the other students who caught it look at him warily as the class became silent.

Then in a fraction of a second he stopped and looked directly at Ruby with a placid expression. There was absolutely no sign that he'd just been laughing like an idiot.

"Ms. Rose forgive me but it was just too funny. There are no such things as heroes. Heroes are characters in stories, movies and games. In the real world they're the ones who don't come home meaning they're dead before they get the title."

He tilted his head a lazy expression on his face. "Heroes don't exist."

He calmly walked to the edge of the stage leaving a slightly stunned Glynda behind. Ruby glared at him as he drew closer. "No. Heroes do exist!"

Minato stopped at the edge of the arena and looked down at Ruby with a look of pity. "Tell me Ms. Rose. What's the difference between you and a grimm."

Ruby looked at him in confusion for a second. "What? What kinda question is that? We're people and they're monsters. Duh."

"Ms. Rose." Glynda said warning from somewhere behind Minato but Ruby ignored her.

Minato nodded at Ruby's response. "So. You're a person and they're monsters. Is that correct miss Rose?"

She nodded.

He looked off to the side. "I see. So then what is a regular person and what is a monster?" His gaze travelled back to her.

Glynda was confused by his questions but a strange curiosity had grown in her mind as to where Minato was going with this. She relaxed her stance and walked closer to Minato but allowed him to keep control of the room.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. A regular person was easy but despite knowing what a monster was from all the movies and comics she'd seen or read what _was_ a monster?

She wracked her brains trying to figure out how to explain it when a though struck her. She hopped out of her seat snapping her fingers. "A regular person is like a civilian they're innocent and a monster kills."

A low growl rumbled in Minato's mind. _ **"This one…"**_

Minato pushed Thanatos from his mind before raising an eyebrow at the idea his friend had inspired in him. Just then Goodwitch cleared her throat and he looked over at her.

"What is the point of this Mr. Arisato? This is eating away at the class's time which was already shortened due to it being the first day with a rundown of the class taking up more time than necessary. If there is a point to be made make it or allow me to continue with my class."

Minato nodded. "There is a point to it." Looking back to Ruby he smiled a small unauthentic smile. "So grim are innocent, hunters are monsters and _Death_ itself is by your definition evil."

Ruby and several other students in the crowd looked at him confused.

"You're basically saying that anything that would kill or cause loss is the enemy. Something to be feared and hated. Shunned by everything. Do huntsmen not kill grimm to thin them out? Without provocation simply because they are dangerous and can kill people?"

Minato tilted his head Thinking back to that book on grim he'd read while talking with uncle. "There are many things animals do that would be seen as monstrous but it is the way they are. Grimm are considered mindless and don't eat people but they lack a malicious intelligence. That would make them wild animals in way."

"So when you kill a grim your killing the equivalent of a rabid animal or a predator, not a monster. In that equation the hunter by name alone it the monster and killer.

Goodwitch looked at Minato angrily and was cursing Ozpin in her head for wanting this young man around.

Ruby looked at Minato in shock as well as the vast majority of the class. Then Ruby looked down at her boots while wringing her skirt feeling stupid, unable to give a solid answer. All she could say was. "Well no. I didn't mean that. I"

Yang got up wrapping her arms around a stiff Ruby hugging her as she glared at Minato. She was starting to rethink her rethink and rescind her offer from yesterday to help him with Jaune. The guy seemed alright and he was smart. Hell he could trade barbs with the best she was sure if his earlier comments were anything to go by. But the longer he was around the more he seemed like a dick.

"Hey! Stop bullying Rubes it's uncalled for." She looked around themselves quickly to see if anyone would back her up but sadly no one seemed to want to gain the attention of their new professor.

Weiss personally still felt annoyed that Ruby was team leader and though that if Ruby felt she was a good leader and wanted to prove it not to mention the fact she was advanced two grades into college then she deserved this and had to defend her answers.

Besides despite the slight confusing nature of the questions and the reverse psychology the point intrigued her and she was thinking heavily on it herself.

Minato was about to tell Yang to let Ruby answer when someone else spoke up.

"Well if you look at it like that then doesn't that mean that you shouldn't trust anything."

Everyone in the room shifted their gaze to a blonde boy sitting a few rows behind RWBY and JNPR.

Minato looked at the blue eyed blond boy who's hair seemed to defy gravity. It was the same boy that had gotten dragged along with he and Minako when they arrived. The girl next to him was the dog faunus that had been with him then as well as the one Cardin kicked. She was tugging on his arm whispering for him to shut up.

"Explain." Minato said making the girl let go of the boy and scoot to the side of her seat furthest away from him.

The boy looked down before back up with a look of conflict and contemplation on his face. "Well because if a monster can be anything then so can a hero. Also by her definition if by hero she meant someone who protects others or things just because, then you have to define protect. Protection is a matter of perspective."

Minato nodded with an interested look on his face. "Go on."

The boy scratched his cheek and then moved his hand in front of himself accentuating his words. "Like, wouldn't that mean that nothing is gray but black and white you just have to pick a side. But then if that's true its all the same."

The boy became more confidant as he continued. "That would mean like looking at death not like its a monster but a necessary part of everything. If you can't lose anything then there's no value in having anything."

The boy got quiet as he continued and looked down at his hands. "Life would be pointless. So… in order to protect what you hold dear you kill? What threatens it makes what you value that much more valuable. It's a vicious cycle."

Everyone looked at the boy in bewilderment. "What?" Was the general consensus around the room.

Clapping dragged the attention of everyone in the room back to the arena. Minato was grinning as he clapped his hands at a sedate pace and nodded at the boy. "It seems at least one of you can think for yourselves."

" _ **I approve of that one."**_ Thanatos whispered to Minato.

The boy didn't smile. He just grimaced and sat back in his chair. "Doesn't do much good if I'm wrong."

 **"** _ **Hmm?"**_

Minato stopped clapping and focused on him. "Why do you say that?"

The boy looked up at Minato their eyes meeting. "Because you don't have to care about something to act. So if you kill and make something more valuable for no reason then whats the point of the increase In value?"

The boy gestured to Ruby. "By her definition of a monster that would make a hero a monster to." The boy paused and looked down at his feet. "Makes me a monster. Makes us all monsters." he said quietly.

Minato's face split with a crooked smile. He turned to the class putting his hands into his pockets. "And that is why there is no such thing as heroes or monsters. It all comes down to circumstances and opinion. If differentiating yourself from what you fight by calling yourself a hero helps you cope with what you do then by all means do."

Blake blinked at Minato thinking back to the white fang and her conversation with him from yesterday. "To be or not to be?" She said quietly. Weiss glanced at Blake having heard her and quirked a brow while typing what her teammate had said into a note on her scroll for future reference.

With that Goodwitch cut in. "Well that's enough of professor Arisato's lecture."

" _If you could call it that."_ She growled at him internally while glaring at him. To her surprise he looked right at her giving an unimpressed look.

~ 0 ~

After Goodwitch started the randomizer and a couple of people were selected to come to the stage, Jaune got lost in thought. He was thinking about the semi lecture they'd received from Minato and the confusing reverse psychology to it.

He'd always wanted to be a hero growing up. Though to have someone not much older than him and in the very profession he sought to excel in tell him heroes don't exist. It felt weird. But weren't his ancestors heroes? _"Key word ancestors. Dead long gone legends."_ A small voice in the back of his head said. Just like Professor Minato said. Dead before they got the title.

Then it hit him. His paw paw died, his dad didn't want to train him anymore. Minato who was apparently on a level on par with the other professors was against the idea as well. Had he been dreaming his whole life? Had he deluded himself into thinking something that was fantasy was actually real?

Was his dream just that? A dream.

"What am I doing here?" He said quietly to himself while looking down at his hands closing them into fists. The story of Messiah Arc that his pawpaw told him played through his head. Messiah. "I'll be a Messiah for the people then." He whispered under his breath.

~ 0 ~

Minato felt a shift in the atmosphere in the room. Looking over to team RWBY and JNPR he saw Yang leaning over to Jaune with a worried expression. Everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with the fight though.

~ 0 ~

In down town Vale a tall dark blue eyed man was sitting in an all you can eat buffet. He felt something pull his attention to the towers of Beacon hunters academy just visible over the buildings outside the window he sat by.

~ 0 ~

A man with crimson eyes in his early thirties stood at the foot of his bed folding the cape that had been returned to him when he felt the urge to walk out onto his balcony. His gaze wandered to the cliffs and then to the school of Beacon. Or at least that's what his companion had called it.

~ 0 ~

While Ozpin was reading through some documents he was about to take a sip from his mug when a strange feeling made him turn around in his chair and get up to walk to the window overlooking the school. His gaze fell upon the dome of training arenas.

~ 0 ~

Far off in the forests of Anima Raven Branwen wiped sweat from her brow and shivered. She felt the woods behind her come to life and turned to see the darkness of the woods swirling and her shadow move on its own. Golden eyes stared at her from her own shadow and a smug smile split the shadows face where a mouth would typically be.

 **"Ah Raven, It seems the pieces are being moved into place. A trip to Vale is in order."**

~ 0 ~

Yang looked at Ruby while the fight was going on to see if she was okay after being focused on by Minato. To her relief Ruby seemed to be fine if the way her eyes sparkled as she watch the fight was any indicator as to how she was doing.

She was about to return to the fight when the same feeling that she got when Minato had asked her if she believe in destiny built up in her. She felt that strange draining feeling like nothing mattered, like she was forgetting something really important.

Then that fear bubbled up again, fear of losing control, of not being the one making decisions. But a voice echoed in the back of her mind.

 **"** _ **You know dragons are the fearsome beast at the end of a heroes journey. The obstacle that has to be overcome. But. Did you know that there is one story where the dragon is the knights friend."**_

 **"** _ **A story where the world is ending and the kingdoms are at war. This knight helped the dragon become what she needed to be so she could stop the fighting."**_

 **"** _ **He became Aeon. So little Sun Dragon do you wanna hear the story?"**_

Yang didn't know what she was remembering or even if it was a memory. Looking to her other side she noticed Jaune. Only He looked completely different. His hair was longer and black. His eyes were the same cerulean but they shifted into a crimson color. His clothes had changed completely, from the school uniform to armor different from his own but still in the fashion of a knight. He had this far away look in his eyes like he was somewhere else that made a strange feeling start in her gut. It was a feeling of nostalgia. From where and because of what she didn't know. "Jaune?" She said quietly.

The young knight turned to look at her and the image broke, the blond dufus reverting back to his regular image. Yang blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking back at him.

"What's up Yang?"

Before Yang could say anything Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Well Mr. Arc, Ms. Xiao Long is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Yang's eyes widened slightly and she looked up. "No ma'am."

Glynda tapped her heel and folded her arms while giving Yang a suspicious look. Her gaze shifted to Jaune who flinched and looked around noticing everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Mr. Arc if you would." Glynda gestured at the stage."

His head turned to where the monitors hung and he noticed the two pictures above the aura meters. His face was displayed next to the boy who'd mocked Minato earlier. Cardin.

"Mr. Arc please proceed to get your weapon and change out of your uniform then return to class. You have less than five minutes to get to the stage. You've been in your own little world for about a minute now."

Jaune gulped and stood up stammering out an apology to the class and giving Yang a thank you before he dashed up the steps and out to the locker rooms.

~ 0 ~

Upon returning Yang watched as Jaune came back into the arena still tightening a few straps on his equipment as he made his way down the steps. She winced as he stumbled and tripped down the last few hitting the stage with a crash.

Weiss huffed. "At least he got here in time."

Ruby gave Weiss a disapproving look. "Be nice, he's probably got the most complicated set up. I mean he wears armor with straps. Even that big guy up there is wearing slip on pieces, and just about everyone else just wears clothes. "

Weiss resisted the urge to retort saying it takes a meticulous amount of care to make sure her combat outfit was good to go but Thought better. Saying so would just make her look spoilt and impossible. "Fine." She relented.

Blake on the other hand ignored the spectacle and turned another page in her book but she did glance up at Minato every thirty seconds or so.

While this happened the remaining members of JNPR all moved to get up and help their new friend and leader but he held up a hand. "Sorry guys just forgot to tie my laces. I'm fine." He said fixing said problem quickly and then pulled himself onto the stage with 10 seconds left on the timer.

"Nice of you to be punctual Mr. Arc considering you wasted a minute. Thank you." Glynda nodded at him and made her way to the terminal near the back once more.

She activated the barrier that would stop anything from hitting the crowd and pushed the seats back making a small ring out area. "Ready, Begin."

Not knowing what to do and not having payed attention to the first fight Jaune bowed much like what he'd seen Minato do when he was trying to be respectful. The man was a teacher and wouldn't practice something he shouldn't emulate right?

Cardin just scoffed and lifted his mace over his shoulder. "What's the matter Jauney boy? Already bowing to me in respect. Hah! I haven't even kicked your ass yet."

Jaune frowned while looking at the ground. "Cardin! Language." Ms. Goodwitch reprimand with a disapproving look making the boy growl before she turned to Jaune.

"Thank you for showing your opponent the proper respect Mr. Arc." Glynda said.

Jaune frowned while looking at the ground but shook it off. Looking up he nodded to Goodwitch and then looked at Cardin. His stomach dropped at the look of pure loathing on the other boys face.

Feeling nervous he moved into an awkward fighting stance holding Crocea Morse behind him while holding his shield high his legs spread apart.

Several of the people in the crowd who'd seen skilled fighters used a sword and shield or used them themselves cringed at the stance. Especially Pyrrha.

A vicious grin spread across Cardin's face. "Scrawny, good with tactics, bad stance. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

"Huh?" Was all Jaune got out before he was backpedaling to avoid an upwards swing for his face.

He fell back a couple more steps as Cardin jumped using the weight of his mace and swung down using gravity to his advantage. Jaune being the novice he was lifted his shield to block.

There was a resounding clang of metal on metal as Jaune fell to one knee and everyone cringed. Aura or not that kind of force could break bones. To everyone's surprise including the meat head Cardin, Jaune fell to both knees falling back causing Cardin to fall over him and crash to the floor hard.

The impact made him roll dangerously close to the edge of the arena and Cardin's eyes widened. He dug his heels in just in time as he slid to the edge. Getting up he looked at the Aura meters and scowled. Jaune had lost about 7% from the blocked hit but he'd taken 3% from his hard fall.

Jaune stood up using Crocea Mores as support and shook his left hand wincing at the spreading numbness. It didn't feel broken or anything but it definitely hurt.

"You little!"

"Huh?" Jaune turned around just In time to catch Cardin's mace full in the gut just under his chest plate.

All the air was knocked from him and a huge amount of saliva came from his mouth as he flew to the other side of the arena skipping along like a stone before landing in a rag doll roll. He came to a stop a few feet from the edge just like Cardin had but didn't need to stop himself.

Wincing he got on his hands and knees struggling to take a breath. All the air had been knocked from him and he couldn't focus on anything. His head was spinning and he tried to stand up. He got to his feet just as Cardin came rushing at him but he stumbled to the side on pure accident dodging the larger boy who skidded to a halt before pitching over the edge of the arena and fixed Jaune with a death glare.

Jaune hadn't been expecting the hit at all and didn't exactly know how aura worked. He'd thought it was a forcefield that stopped major injuries at all times as long as you had some. The pain in his gut and lower left rib told him something was wrong though. He looked over at the display and saw he was at 93% still. "How?"

He quirked a brow as a strange feeling started around his wrist and rib his eyes widening as his aura dropped from 93% to 92% then 91% and then again to 89%. "What in the?"

~ 0 ~

Minato rose an eyebrow at the spectacles as did everyone else in the room. He was new to this aura thing and had come to the conclusion that their theory on it being the soul was false at least on the whole. The fact you could run out and go into exhaustion from lack of it supported his thoughts.

This however was intriguing. Jaune should have taken a lot more damage to his aura from the hit but instead it seems he'd taken the hit then let his aura heel the wounds for a lower cost.

Dangerous but effective. You'd have to find a way to lessen the impact from a blow, make sure a cut wasn't deep or that a stab was clean and didn't hit anything major. Or that was his theory at least.

Looking around and seeing peoples reactions especially Goodwitch's he got the idea that nobody actually ever did that though.

~ 0 ~

Cardin glared at Jaune and pointed an accusing finger at him. "No way! You cheated!" He turned to look at Goodwitch who was watching Jaune closely. "Ms. Goodwitch he cheated I win by default don't I?"

Glynda hummed for a second. She remembered reading his transcripts from Guncrest hunters prepping academy. At first she thought they were forged with It having said things like he was a risk taker and a strategic lateral thinker. The two didn't go together but his display during initiation proved the later and this display now proved the former.

Sighing with closed eyes Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mr. Winchester he did not in fact cheat. He did however take advantage of a risky strategy."

Looking over at Jaune, who was wearing a very good fake confused look in her opinion, she fixed him with a withering glare. "Mr. Arc from now on do not use such strategies and activate your aura for blows that you believe are likely to hit. Using the strategy you did can lead to serious or permanent injury and even death during training if you aren't careful."

~ 0 ~

Jaune was in shock. He had no idea what was going on but got a feeling he'd messed up. Glynda's reprimand was reassurance he hadn't broken any rules but the warning terrified him. Possible permanent injury? Death? _"Oum what did I do?"_

Not knowing exactly what he'd done wrong he nodded and took his stance once more as Cardin huffed lifting his mace to his shoulder.

Glynda nodded. "You may continue."

The next couple of minutes was in a word pathetic. Jaune kept either tanking blows he shouldn't or dodging late and getting clipped. At least he didn't take any more direct hits though.

The timer on the board was almost up. A minute and fifteen seconds left. That's it. All he had to do was last that much longer and it would be over. Granted he could get himself hit once or twice by a full hit but that would hurt way too much if the first one was anything to go by.

Just as the Timer hit 00:01:00 it stopped and a buzzer sounded. Making Cardin stumble on his latest hit and Jaune to spin around I surprise.

There was Minato standing next to the terminal with his right hand next to the timer button.

"Excuse me! Mr Arisato what is the meaning of this." Goodwitch asked louder than necessary. "Why did you stop the match? Regardless of the outcome their critique would help them after the match."

Minato watched Glynda, coolly regarding her question. "I won't stand by and watch one of the students I'm supposed to teach get stuck in a bad habit of fighting in a way that's detrimental to himself.

"Mr Arisato there is a process that must be followed. His prior training will have to make due and should be enough until he can be corrected over time." She countered.

Minato glanced at Jaune and then back to Goodwitch. "Considering he thinks running and stalling is a valid strategy on day one I don't think your process will apply to him."

Glynda opened her mouth to counter again but paused. She looked at Jaune with mixed feelings on the matter but sighed. "Yes I suppose you're correct."

Jaune's stomach dropped and Cardin grinned. "No more pussying out bitch." Cardin whispered next to him.

Turning back to Jaune Minato gestured for him to come to him and Glynda. With a resigned expression the young Arc made his way over.

Minato looked at Glynda and gestured to Jaune. "If Mr. Arc is okay with having extra work for my class and some restrictions that would help him improve then he could either accept or continue the fight as is."

Goodwitch looked from Minato to Jaune. "And what would the extra work entail?"

Jaune wanted to know as well and looked at Minato who glanced from one to the other. "He will act as a training experiment where the other students in my class must spend their own time during your class to see what his restrictions are and ways to work around them or use them to an advantage.

"It'll help him improve faster which he seems to need considering the fight so far and you can think of it as part of my class. Combat theory includes determining tactics, restraints and capabilities of a target."

"No one will know what his restraints for a match are but him. Everyone in my class will be tasked with figuring out what it or they are. In return the process will train him mentally, tactically and in using techniques. Seeing as he's a team leader it would be beneficial."

Glynda's eyebrows rose at that and she shook her head in exasperation. A professor training a student one on one was against the rules and showed favoritism. However the way Minato posed his idea and the fact no physical training would be included he'd found a loop hole she wasn't even sure he knew about.

Thinking on it, it could still be seen as favoritism. "Very well if Mr. Arc decides he will shoulder the extra work as an educator I will not refuse. However there is a condition of this same option being extended to any other team leader who feels they would benefit from it."

Minato nodded his consent and then the both of them turned to him making Jaune feel like a deer caught in the headlights. The idea seemed great at first but handicaps and restrictions? He was at the bottom of the pecking order for crying out loud. Or at least he thought he was, and they wanted to limit him!?

He looked at Minato and remembered the clothes he gave him as well as the threat of burning his onesie and the blunt advice the day after. The moment on the launch pads where Minato reassured him that he would be fine and that he wouldn't be kicked out. The man had been looking out for him so far.

Then the memory of nearly drowning in that lake filled his head and he gripped his throat. He could feel the pressure of the water around him and the feeling of drowning. Then that burning drive to not give up. To prove he could do it. The struggle to escape a watery grave.

The moment he thought a grimm had cornered him. The lunge. The tackle. The moment where he'd nearly stabbed his future partner.

Those green eyes. That shock or red hair. Then everything around him fell out of focus and colors blended together. The cold restrictive feeling in his memories from the lake vanished and he felt a warm embrace from behind as a head rested on his shoulder.

A soft voice met his ears and he felt as if he should know the person who spoke them. _**"Invent yourself, and then reinvent yourself. Don't swim in the same slough. Be self taught. It is your life."**_

The arena around him became a blur of colors and then faded around him. A strange feeling started in his stomach that made him feel as though he was being watched. Looking up he saw several figures standing above him cloaked in darkness. Their eyes were burning with a power he couldn't even begin to describe. There was silver, two crimson and a dark golden pair. The soft embrace behind him faded and he felt cold but the words persisted.

" _ **You will be alone with the gods. And the nights will flame with fire. Go all the way."**_

A path in the darkness became illuminated and the eyes that looked down on him followed his steps as his feet began to carry him forward.

Memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. Of all the times he'd been left out at school or bullied because he was a wimp. The memories of his sister despite loving him and being friendly tearing at his confidence, stealing his innocence and wonder in the world even if unintentionally.

 **"** _ **Despite rejection and the worst odds. And it will be better than anything else you can imagine."**_

The eyes followed him as he made his way down the path and he felt them measuring him, judging him.

 **"** _ **Beyond the watch. There are ways out. There is a light somewhere."**_

A small flickering light as if that from a dying candle shone in the distance down the road.

 **"** _ **It may not be much light but it beats the darkness."**_

He reached out to it with a small hopeful smile on his face and suddenly he felt his foot drop as if over a ledge and he came back. The arena came into view and everyone was looking at him confused. He'd walked right up to Minato who stood at the edge of the arena and then he'd stepped passed him.

His eyes fixed on the lilac orbs of one Yang Xiao Long. He felt something tighten on his left arm and winced looking to his side to see Minato holding him up, his body being halfway over the edge.

Minato pulled him back as Jaune looked out at Yang again. He felt a strange pull to her like something was telling him she was important but he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on it.

He repeated what he'd heard the soft woman's voice in his head say.

"There is a light, somewhere. It may not be much light but it beats the darkness."

Something in Minato's mind stirred and he could feel a connection with Jaune pulling something in his soul. Messiah spoke aloud In his head for the first time in several days.

" _ **Your life is your life, Don't let it be cloaked into dank submission."**_

Minato felt the dark thoughts In his mind clear slightly as the contact with Thanatos' power lessened. He took a deep breath feeling lighter and pulled Jaune back onto the arena letting go of his arm as the boy turned to face him with a calm expression.

Everyone in the room that could see his expression felt a change in the young Arc but what he did next ruined the affect.

"Could I have those pointers please?" He asked with a nervous smile as a hand went to the back of his head in a nervous tick.

Minato looked at Jaune with a calm expression and then smiled softly. Are you willing to accept my help?

Jaune nodded.

~ 0 ~

Minato leaned in close to Jaune and turned his head so his lips were right next to Jaune's ear. He whispers several things to him and then on the last item Jaune's eyes widened and he stepped back looking at Minato like he's crazy shouting "WHAT!"

Minato just nodded before raising a hand making a turning motion. "Your opponent won't wait forever for you to get ready."

Jaune's eyes widened when he heard the heavy footfalls of Cardin coming in behind him. He bent his knees dropping down low to the ground almost into a duck squat and stumbled backwards. Cardin's mace flew cleanly over Jaune's head narrowly missing Minato's nose.

Popping back up Jaune lost his balance but slashed his blade across Cardin's side as he passed by. The resistance from the hit was just enough to help him regain his footing and step away from his opponent.

Cardin growled spinning around pulling the mace into a 360 degree swing.

Jaune's eyes widened and he lifted his shield to block but remembered what Minato said about blocking and angled the shield up stepping into the attack.

The move shortened the distance between the two giving Cardin less build up space. The blow missing some of its original power glanced off his shield and over his head catching a few strands of hair making Cardin over extend leaving him wide open. Jaune stabbed his sword not at Cardin's face like one would expect which Cardin who was leaning back had, but at his legs.

Cardin's eyes widened when he felt a stabbing pain in his left leg and he fell to a knee crying out in pain not having expected the hit and failed to bring up his aura in time. The shock made him completely let go of his mace and grab at his leg.

" _The blade isn't the only part of a sword."_

The words ran through Jaune's mind and he continued stepping into Cardin's defence raising Crocea Morse to swing.

Cardin's eyes widened and he tried to step back but his leg gave out from the shock of the hit and he stumbled. He braced himself and grabbed at Crocea Mors just catching the blade, his aura sparking at the place where the edges met his flesh.

Jaune looked at Cardin with a look of determination making the other boy's eyes widen. He bent his knees while pulling the hilt up and away from both of them instead of down and away causing Cardin's arm to extend.

The next thought that went through Jaune's mind was what Minato said about a shield. The idea of using it as a weapon. For the purpose Minato had pointed out to him made his stomach turn but then.

The memories he'd just relived popped back into his mind. Nearly drowning. The will to fight. To live, to win.

He swung the shield around and up into Cardin's elbow. The larger boys aura exploded to life and shone brightly but the sad truth about aura was that it worked as a barrier and protected against piercing, cuts and abrasions. Bruises still formed but were healed quickly.

Using that logic Minato had decided to run an experiment using Jaune and Cardin. It proved very informative.

There was a loud crack and a sickening squelch. Jaune blinked in shock as blood splattered across his stunned face and the class collectively gasped.

Cardin's aura had held but what was behind it hadn't. The elbow had been blown out and bent in the wrong direction dislocating the bone breaking his arm in several places causing bone to pierce through the stretched flesh and tear muscle.

Cardin let out a cry of terror and pain as he felt and saw what had happened to his arm.

Jaune despite being shocked had been in the motions of a follow up and quickly threw out his right hand. The cross guard of Crocea Mors struck Cardin on the temple and the large boy dropped.

Everyone watched the spectacle in awe, some in fear, others in admiration. A few students lost their breakfasts while others looked at Jaune with confused looks.

Ms. Goodwitch ran up to Cardin checking him before pulling out her scroll. "Get to the combat class room. We have our first bleeder this year."

".…"

"No it's a first year."

".…"

"Yes another first year."

While she was speaking to whoever was on the other line Cardin's team ran up the stage and past Jaune trying to get to their leader.

Jaune stood there in shock and wiped his face looking down at his hand seeing some of Cardin's blood. "What happened? I-I didn't expect _that_. Broken bone maybe but…" He looked over to Minato who was watching him quietly. Then their newest professor began to clap.

Jaune smiled weakly as Goodwitch moved over to him after hanging up her scroll and telling team CRDL to get Cardin to the exit where the nurse would meet them.

After Cardin was off the stage She put a calm reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder and he refocused looking at her nervously.

She smiled at him and sighed. "Don't worry Mr. Arc, things like that are far more common than you would think. Especially in the higher years. You did good, but that ferocity should be reserved for dangerous criminals and grimm. Try to refrain from doing that to other students intentionally."

She turned to walk off but stopped and turned to the class. "Mr. Arc is the winner of this match."

Looking back at him she nodded in approval. "The second half of the fight was far better than the first. I also understands you may be in shock or confused so you may go rejoin your friends and I'll tell you my official critique of the fight along with Cardin's your next class with me."

Jaune nodded feeling strange as he left the stage to sit with NPR and RWBY. But before he took the first step up to his friends he looked back at Minato er Professor Arisato. He nodded his thanks and then turned around again.

~ 0 ~

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Judgment Arcana."**_

Minato watched Jaune closely as he made his way back to his friends. Who were cheering him on and patting him on the back.

Thanatos hummed contemplatively in Minato's head. _**"He's a lot like you. He picks up combat very quickly and he wasn't afraid of what he did. He was just surprised and confused."**_

Minato put his hands in his pockets and turned to face the next two combatants. One was the blond boy who'd joined the conversation earlier. He was holding what looked like a an old fashioned arming sword with a silvery blade a blue hilt and a gold cross guard with a red circle on it and was that the h20 molecule?

 _Closing his eyes he thought back to the look on Jaune's face."No, he's not like me. We both just have a knack for combat and a lack of empathy when we fight. Give him a few minutes. He'll feel bad about it soon enough."_

" _ **You sound so sure."**_

~ 0 ~

Everyone was questioning Jaune on the fight and how he got so good right at the end. It was like he was a different person. His response was a shrug and a hand pointing over to Minato who was watching the current fight.

Yang watched Jaune carefully and looked at Minato who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye giving her a small nod.

She sighed before smiling at him and started rubbing Jaune's back. "Hey bud don't worry about it. I actually did something similar to this guy back at Signal. He wound up in the hospital for a couple days but he was fine after a week, only a small scar was left."

Jaune looked at her with a grimace and she took her hand off his back laughing nervously.

"Sorry Yang, I know you mean well I'm not actually upset about it though, that's why I'm… I, don't really know."

Yang nodded and leaned back in her seat. "Not a problem. But yeah Cardin should be fine. and you know."

She leaned in whispering to him conspiratorially. "I noticed the way you were watching Minako the other day and how you were pretty late to class as well, not to mention the way you looked at Weiss while we were all working out yesterday. If you've got a thing for girls with pony tails then I'm sure Weiss appreciates you putting that lug I his place after he insulted her ma er Minato and herself."

Jaune spluttered and then shook his head. "No! Nothing like that it was just, I just." He trailed off looking down at his hands. He remembered the kiss Minako had given him and the dirtier side of his mind pulled up the images of Weiss' thighs and her butt as she did those squats yesterday.

He shook his head with a small smile. "Minako's gone and Weiss is beautiful but I don't think I'd have a chance. Besides I've got you right?" He said the last part teasingly.

Yang paused at the little joke and looked down at her uniform shoes. Was she doing the right thing flirting like earlier? Would he start to get serious? Was she leading him on? She sighed internally and shook her head.

Jaune's smiles fell slightly at her lack of a response. "Yang?" She looked up at him with a complicated expression on her face.

He looked into her lilac eyes feeling that strange pull again.

She knocked on her head while sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. "Sorry brain fart. What were we talking about?"

Jaune's smile seemed slightly forced this time as he looked at her but Yang didn't catch it. "How I went out with a Yang."

Yang just looked at Jaune for a good five seconds before she burst into laughter while the others on their teams either groaned or shook their heads in cringe or disappointment at the pun.

~ 0 ~

~ Authors notes ~

This is gonna be long so if you just wanna read the relationship poll just skip to the next

 _ **TL:DR**_

~ 0 ~

Review response

Okay to the person who said the top 4 powerful characters I listed is ridiculous I understand SMT Armageddon timeline has far more powerful characters as a rule due to actual demons angels gods etc etc being around.

And thank you to the person who pointed out that "The Great Will" is technically the strongest entity and another person for pointing out that when I said SMT I was talking about the persona timeline.

So to clarify and include the almala verse of Armageddon, nocturne and so on etc… The top five would be.

1 - Minato - Universe arcana holder. A literal Deus Ex Machina power. (fuck you, because I said so power basically)

Chaos (Not in the SMT verse) - endless primordial, starting point, an absolute and a constant. Father of everything.

2 - Nyx - The unstoppable appraiser of death and the primordial of night. The end of all things.

3 - The great will - all powerful omnipresent god of the Almala Multiverse.

4 - Death (true form) - Eternal entity and relentless god of death.

Now on the power level thing You have to take into consideration the lore/ mythology of entities. Also as I stated way back when, the story does not take place in the domain of Philemon and Nyarlathotep meaning not in the Almala Multiverse. So the lore to the entities in the Almala-verse are not the ones I'm using but the original lore I find in books, poems and epics.

Honestly I had a lot of reasons and technicalities for why I made the original listing but I'm just gonna leave it at this new one. First place being Deuse Ex Machina because duh. And then in order, unending, unstoppable, All powerful, and relentless.

~ 0 ~

This is in response to the second part of that review as well.

(Are you high? Though, those Arcanas used for wrong people shows how bad you get Persona itself, let alone SMT.)

 **The Magician:** is a reminder that you are a unique being. You have many gifts that others do not hold. Theses skills set you apart from the crowd. They can help you begin new projects or overcome adversity.

When the magician shows up it means you hold everything you need to move forward and accomplish what you've set out to do.

Kenji Tomochika does not fit his arcana at all either in personality or in his SL.

 **(Funny how this is the first social link you get in the game meaning you can beat the game as is and it could still be cannon**

 **Only use Minato when you go to Tartarus out level everything and stick with Orpheus. NO SL except the ones the game forces like the fool and death just hit up the claw machine and increase all Orpheus' stats to 99 I've done it.**

 **If you do happen to do that however the meaning behind doing so would also support him being a dysfunctional loner psychopath, or a badass who doesn't need help.)**

 **The High Priestess:** The most intuitive, Awareness and subconsciousness. Urges you to follow your inner voice and follow your instincts. Your mind knows far more than you think it does. Stop looking for answers in the outside world, turn within for guidance.

Fukka Yamagishi is the complete opposite of this and her SL is about being accepted and making friends or supporting others. even the function of her persona as a sensor gathers info of the outside instead of inner like the arcana says and only kinda fits because its a sensor type.

~ 0 ~

To the people who are saying they're dropping this story or any story from anyone because Jaune's going to be a main character this is for you.

In this story All the characters have integral rolls revolving around their Arcana and who they are as people. Jaune himself seems to be more important due to the fact he is the Judgement arcana the closest related to Minato.

Also he will have the most focus and character growth at the start just off of the basis he has years less experience than the others and grew up sheltered. He has to grow up to match the others. He's gonna be a bit of a wimp and annoying to begin with before he finds a good rhythm and falls back into the crowd.

For example in the last chapter he got all dejected after what little was said about him. Then the resolution in this chapter. The group fell into his flow and most of the group focused their actions around the conflict he's causing by being a winy/ wimpy person.

~ 0 ~

I'm kinda confused about what some people meant by Jaune being more integral than the main characters though.

For starters Jaune is a main character in RWBY whether fans like it or not he always has been and most likely always will be. He's the representation of us in the story. Starting off from zero and knowing next to nothing. He is the epitome of the heroes journey, or the hero with a thousand faces.

Monty Oum himself said Jaune was his favorite character and that the story was supposed to revolve around RWBY & JNPR with Ruby and Jaune as the main focus characters. The reason RWBY is called RWBY and focused on team RWBY was because the marketing team Rooster Teeth used said a shorter name and focusing on the girls would sell better.

There's even an old interview where Monty says he actually regrets listening to the marketing team and wished he'd gone along with his original name for the show which he doesn't actually state but mentions JNPR was in the name as well.

As for making Jaune a more important character, he isn't. His over arcing story is just tied to Salem, Ozpin, Neo and Yang, which in turn are related to bigger things and other characters. He is not the main character. Everything is interconnected.

~ 0 ~

Next is the review about Thanatos' power and function and reference to his position In the hierarchy of gods. Which I covered partly in an earlier response. This will cover more of the lore aspect.

The original being/entity in existence is Chaos. This being is described as above Gods and Titans as well as his function being that of origin and absolute fairness in all things as a personified concept.

This entity gave birth to the primordial deities/ Primeval gods/ Eternal entities. These being in order oldest to youngest Gaia, Tartarus, Erebus & Nyx.

Nyx and Erebus are the strongest of the four sibling. Among their children was Thanatos.

Thanatos is described as a minor god in the mythology due to the role he played during the golden age of gods. He is refereed to a lot but almost never by name and when he is mentioned by name he is of little significance. This is due to people and gods alike believing he would come to claim you out of spite. Meaning they feared him, even Zeus did.

He is also often mistaken for Charon/ Kharon and other gods/ lesser gods due to sharing their tasks.

This also misleads many people to believe he is weaker and in service to Hades. This is not so. Thanatos actually went into the direct service to the Fates after they came into existence and claims those they say have run out of time.

He is "THE" god of death not the dead. Peaceful death/Oblivion is in reference to his aspect of death being the absolute end and him not sending you somewhere to suffer unless asked or ordered to by other gods or the fates.

He once claimed souls indiscriminately and cared not for your title, wealth, position, color, creed, race or belief or where you would end up. As I state in the story several times he says, _**"To me you all burn the same."**_

Also Thanatos isn't actually a god despite holding the title. Neither is he a Titan. He is described as an eternal being much the same way Chaos is. This makes him not only the ruler but also the personification of his domain. He has no weakness because he is "The end" and not having an _actual_ body makes him invulnerable.

He has the ability to claim all entities because it is his function. He is or was a being without a mind, heart, soul or body. He is an idea and an unstoppable force.

Just off the fact that all that exists has the potential to no longer exist he is more powerful than every other being on the basis he can claim all things. This is why gods and mortals alike fear and hate him. He is all powerful when it comes to his domain which by simply being alive they fall into.

Without being kept in line and held back by the fates Thanatos would be equal to if not greater than any being in existence other than Chaos which is truly eternal.

Also Thanatos starts off as a disembodied darkness similar to his parents. It is over time and after experiencing what mortals and other gods have to offer that he begins to form an identity and personality. He began as an abstract being personifying the end, true death.

When he was young he was spiteful and angry to learn he would never be worshiped or loved for what he is because humans and gods despise him for the threat he represents to their lives and pantheon.

Thanatos is the strongest and most unrelenting being in Mythology. He however is average in intelligence but remembers things and doesn't fall for the same trick twice.

The only thing that is known to be able to stop him or hold him down are his own chains and shackles.

Now as for the part of him being stuck in a never ending cycle. That isn't part of his power it's Chaos'. His power alone makes him the last being in existence in every cycle while His parents are the personification of night and primordial darkness they represent the end/ beginning of a new day They are together the darkness from whence all others comes.

Thanatos is more so just a witness, not the one doing the restarting himself. However there is no god of life in Greek or Roman mythology where he comes from because he is master of life and death. This is why I stated he re awakens them when the cycle restarts. So to bring this to a close Thanatos is Over powered as an entity. As the concept of death and the end should be.

~ 0 ~

To the obviously invested readers and concerned fans of Minato's/ Makoto's, This is for you.

Re: On him being a psychopath.

Psychopathy is not a personality. It's a state of mind that certain people have due to external stimuli, genetic oddities as well as being traumatized. All three of which Minato was affected by.

In the development stage for his character the designers said he was supposed to be more average and up beat or heroic person with short brown hair. They changed him to be a darker more logical person.

They said his genetics changed due to Thanatos being inside him changing the way he carried himself and his personality changed to be more aloof and dispassionate.

Minato also displays all of the traits of a well adjusted psychopath (perfect run). The other characters in the game describe him in ways that say hes a loner but interacts with people a lot. He's cold but knows how to be nice. He's calm but intense. He's strict yet lazy. He's active but loves to sleep all the time. He loves to eat a lot but most of the time not because he's hungry it's social.

Where Yu and Joker depend on their friends Minato depends on his interactions. Specifically the ones he doesn't approach. In all of the game interactions you have to actively search for SL but all the dialog in game starts as if Minato's being called out to or being dragged into something. He's reacting not acting.

Also having death inside him for so long on a subconscious level it seems as though Minato is acutely aware of his mortality. This is supported by the phrase "memento mori" meaning "remember you are mortal."

Like I stated before in the authors notes last chapter I believe, Minato is sort of an existentialist after everything he's been through he is sort of in this constantly dazed state feeling the world is meaningless or absurd in a, there is no actual goal but that doesn't mean it's pointless, way.

This makes him uneasy and causes him to feel dread. This plays into his theme song _**"Burn my dread."**_ Played in the opening demo, the opening of the game and the final boss fight. First chorus - "I will burn my dread, I once ran away from a god of fear and he chained me to despair, Burn my dread I will break the chain and run until I will see sunlight again, I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight."

I'm not saying it's a fact but looking at him from the view of a no SL run with only Orpheus he's either a poorly adjusted psychopath. Or a perfect run, he's a high functioning well adjusted psychopath.

So from a neutral standpoint and just analyzing the character he is a psychopath.

That's not bad in of itself it's just sad and unfortunate for him. Like I said at the beginning of this response Psychopathy is not a personality it's a state of mind like being bi polar or manic or depressed or hysterical. It's a state of being not who he is.

After everything I've been through personally and being diagnosed as a psychopath at a young age I can assure you that we have emotions feelings and goals as well.

Our psychology is just different in the same way religions and cultures are. Average people and those with mental disorders just have a different way of living and looking at the world as well as how to behave in it.

So the exposition and explanations of Minato's behavior and what he does is not to convince anyone he's a psychopath, he just is. I am not trying to make the story edgy by pushing an edgy psychopath Minato on anyone he's just not all there and it shows. The info dumps were for people asking for elaboration or explanation.

I've had a few people say he's too charming or he's not charming enough or he's to edgy or he's not edgy enough. The part where he scares Cinder and friends I had people saying he's a bad ass or epic Or the part where he showed Neo his memories I had people say that he's so sad and tragic. That is all me creating a background for him but the point wasn't to be edgy or cool but to make you feel for him.

The point was to let you know what he's been through and how he's angry at himself for being a victim of it and disappointed with people for not being more empathetic towards him. He doesn't need sympathy or a person to support him he wanted someone who could understand him. He wanted someone to know and help him make sense of everything.

" _ **No one cares whether or not I exist. Nothing ever changes. Is that wrong?**_

His question posed to Thanatos at the beginning of the memory dive wasn't a cry for help or a damnation of other people and the world. Nor was it a question of right and wrong. It was simply a confused person trying to make sense of everything after what they'd been through. He wasn't being edgy. He was voicing a thought to death which death asks of himself.

There is nothing inherently wrong with being a psychopath either just that it is in high correlation to other things, but correlation does not equal causation. Just because lots of psychopaths do bad things does not mean psychopaths are bad people inherently. People are just people some are pleasant some are not.

And I put a little part in the chapter where it's alluded to that his dark thoughts and colder attitude are in fact related to Thanatos being the only active persona in his mind. Messiah popped up for a second offering him some metal relief from Thanatos' influence.

~ 0 ~

 _ **TL:DR**_

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll please…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

Now here's something I thought of doing.

I've had a couple people say winter and Qrow as well as Jaune and Minako should end up together and even a few Pm's about other relationships.

So if you have any ideas leave a review and your reason for the couple then I'll see what I can come up with. If I can work with it and it becomes popular I'll start a poll for that as well

Though Minato's harem poll still closes as of posting of ch 18

Let the shipping wars begin. (Laughs maniacally at my keyboard.)

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 10

Emerald Saustri - 10

Mercury Black - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neopolitan A La Mode- 3

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 1

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 2

Winter Schnee - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neopolitan A La Mode** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Mercury Black** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Unknown** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Emerald Saustri** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Winter Schnee** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thanks for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	16. Chapter 16

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts/Memories"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

 **"Persona speech/Nonhuman."**

 **"** _ **Persona/thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 16 ~

~ Players ~

It was 11:07 a.m. just a few minutes after Minato's sit in combat class with Ms. Goodwitch. He was leaning against the front of a large oak desk, reading some papers Goodwitch gave him. He glanced up from the papers and looked around the large lecture hall he'd been provided.

It was located all the way on the opposite side of the school from what he'd learned was an Altesian battle ship or more specifically the fleets flag ship.

In other words someone with pull had come to Vale. Why? He didn't know and he didn't think enough of himself to delude himself it was because of him.

On the other hand now, there was no doubt in his mind that the reason for his rooms placing was to keep him away from people like Winter, and whoever was in charge of that ship, or as much as possible anyways.

Funny how he'd pretty much set up a lunch meeting with someone he was supposed to be staying away from though. If Ozpin wanted to keep him hidden then he was doing a bad job of it.

Although personally he was happy with the arrangement. Even though he'd learned a long time ago not to trust authority especially when they made decisions without consulting you, regardless of if it works out in your favor.

There had to be a reason for keeping him as far from those who would try and convince him to leave. But what?

He wasn't beholden to Ozpin and had no ties to the man. He even had less in common when it came to goals. Though he would admit that the man had a good sense of humor. At least he understood the joke behind the question, _why?_

Regardless of that small boon Minato was his own person and could do as he saw fit. It wasn't necessary for Ozpin to go out of his way for him. Looking out one of the windows by the top of the class he could see the window to Ozpin's office looking out over the school and frowned.

"He's watching me." He trailed off thinking back to when he and Ozpin had spoken to eachother in the rain after initiation.

He hummed quietly while putting the papers he'd been reading down on the desk. _"Ozpin didn't like me at all when I was questioning him. Especially after I called him out on his lack of care for those he's responsible for. But his attitude was very different come the morning."_

He looked over to his chair where his friend was currently sitting in his more human form with a book in his hands. The cover was white with silver gold leaf. The word 'Loveless' was Printed on the front in a curvy looping font.

"I guess you keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He finished his train of thought from earlier.

Thanatos made a non committal sound. **"He's paranoid."** The god said while turning another page in his book. **"But."**

Minato looked back at his friend with a curious expression.

 **"When we spoke to him that night. When I touched him. I felt something. He is not human."**

He watched the god of death contemplatively. He was trying to put the pieces together in his head. "The feelings and memories Goodwitch had of him are suspicious as well. It was like he became a different person."

Sighing Minato shook his head and folded his arms. "Anyways. Where did you get that book?"

Thanatos finally deigned to looked up from the book and glanced at Minato. **"I've always had this book. Since it was written anyways."**

He held the book in his lap. His gloved fingers brushed gently over the white satin-ish material. While he examined it memories of a young man, came to him. Images of sitting in a chair in a cottage on a country hill. Telling the young man stories from his endless cycles. **"Mother…"** He whispered to himself before looking back up at his friend.

" **It's the authors personal original. He died before he could get the final Act published. It's considered a lost work."**

Looking at his young friend he smiled. **"Would you like me to read you the intro to the prologue?"**

Minato looked down at the papers he'd been reading then up towards the windows seeing a figure just behind the glass in the clock tower. Letting out a breath he relaxed against the desk. "That sounds nice."

Standing up Thanatos turned back to the first page in the book and held it aloft eyes closed.

" **Loveless**

 **Prologue**

 **When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end**

 **The goddess descends from the sky.**

 **Wings of light and dark spread afar**

 **She guides us to bliss, Her gift everlasting.**

Thanatos finished and closed the book with quiet pht, a small smile gracing his lips. **"An old memory pulls at my soul. I feel longing, If that is indeed what I feel."**

Looking at his friend he smiled sadly. **"Though I may look it I do not know if I feel emotion the same way you do. I can feel the emotions and thoughts of the things around me much like an animal does. I can understand them to an extent but… Should I feel something more than this pull? Or am I not supposed to feel at all. It's interesting. What I have become over the cycles."**

Thanatos' eyelids drooped his mouth open slightly as if about to cry. **"Did I ever know what those things were? Or was I deluding myself to escape my burden?"** Looking at Minato he smiled grimly. **"The same way you try to escape yours my friend. I am no human and never have been one. But why then do I feel something?"**

His jaw quivered and he covered his eyes. **"I see things and hear them. Like the voices of the dead ringing in my head. It's not at all unpleasant. But I cannot seem to hold on to it long enough to remember what it is.**

Minato opened his eyes having closed them during his friends recital. He looked over at Thanatos with a hard to read expression between concerned and confused.

The god reached out with his right hand eyes still covered as if grasping at something just out of reach. **"It's there. I can feel it. I know it's there, but the more I reach for it, the harder I grasp."**

His voice became a whisper. **"The more I seem to push her away."**

Minato lifted an eyebrow at that. Her? Was it a slip of the tongue? A god mistaking his words?

Thanatos looked down at the floor not really seeing it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ornate watch that had a snowflake and a sunflower engraved into the metal. Looking down at it he saw a red drop of blood fall to the precious silvery metal.

 **"And this part, was for her."**

The field of gold layered over his surroundings. In the distance a woman crouching down next to a small child. A soft laugh. A flash of red hair. Bright emerald green eyes.

" **Does she remember?"**

The woman turned lifting the young child in her arms gazing at him with a warm smile. A pair of crimson eyes looked back at him. Then the world darkened around him encroaching on the memory. A blue flame. A single tear.

He looked up feeling the blood run from his eyes to his chin and drip to his clothes.

" **Did I forget?"**

" **Did I let you go?"**

Minato blinked not really knowing how to react to his friends behavior or what he was talking about. He looked at Thanatos with a melancholy smile. "Did you forgotten something important?" He asked in a soft tone.

He looked down at his hands and swallowed, a dropping feeling spreading out from his gut. "It's funny really. I get the same feeling. Like I'm forgetting something really important."

He looked up at Thanatos and shrugged. "But you know, I can't help hoping if only for the sake of it.

Thanatos rubbed a thumb over the watch wiping his blood from it then placed it gingerly in a pocket as he looked over at Minato taking a breath. **"For the sake of what?"**

Minato smiled closing his eyes as he turned around leaning on his desk sliding his hands into his pockets with a warm crooked smile. "For the sake of a memory. I mean what real value does anything have to people other than what you give it? Personal value comes from memory. So if I hold onto something then it's value increases even if It isn't anything of real value to others. Even if I can't really remember it."

Minato pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged making small gestures as he spoke.

He opened his eyes just a bit and looked out at the empty seats just in front of him. His crooked smile fell to a more honest and reminiscent one. "I might not know what love is. But the way people talk about it I figure it like this."

He put one hand in his pocket and pointed up lazily with the other, a small good natured smirk on his face. "A great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach. It can be all that you think about. And you can focus on it and try to force it but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away."

His head tilted to the side and he put his hand on the desk smiling weakly. "But if your patient and you hold still, maybe, just maybe… It'll come to you."

"I mean if you had to live the rest of your life in a memory…"

He opened his eyes but he didn't see the classroom around him. He saw a tall flight of stairs made of clean cut and washed marble with lush green trees growing on either side. Along the way to the top of those stairs were familiar faces.

At the very top was a woman. She stood there with a small good natured smirk on her lips and warm look in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"You might as well make it a good one."

Closing his eyes he let out a soft resigned but not at all sad breath as he placed his hand back in his pocket. "But I can honestly say if love. Romance. If that's like living in a good memory I'd like to live the rest of my life in a memory like that. I can see why people wanna fall in love."

He took a deep breath letting it out with a happy sigh as his old friends flashed through his mind. "What would I do without you?"

Click

Minato's eyes shot open and he looked up at the door to the class. There at the top stood someone with their back to the closed door, their scroll out. He could just see a red light glowing in the top right of the device. There was now doubt in his mind she'd heard every single thing he'd said and not only that, she'd recorded it.

Glancing back he saw Thanatos' book laying in front of the seat with a distinct lack of its owner.

" _The bastard didn't even warn me."_

Looking back at his guest he forced a smile to his face that let her know he wasn't happy with her invasion of his privacy.

She just stood there looking at him. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with red and her sunglasses had slid down just enough for her warm chocolate brown eyes to shine over the tops. She smiled and hit something on her scroll before putting it away.

He sighed and watched her as her smile spread into a grin that got bigger the longer she looked down at him.

There was an extra sway in her hips and she seemed to strut just a bit with every step as she made her way down the steps. She slid her purse off her shoulder depositing it and a piece of paper on a desk at the front of the class before patting herself down and checking her clothes for any imperfections.

Groaning internally Minato closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to any god that would listen that she'd just sit down and wait for class to start. Sadly the click of high heels just kept on getting closer.

Sighing he let his hand drop to the desk and opened his eyes to see a pair of warm chocolate brown ones not 30 cm away away from his. "Hello Ms. Adel." he sighed out in annoyance.

~ 0 ~

Looking at his expression Coco could tell she was just making his day right now. She smirked at him as he growled out his greetings. Glancing over his shoulder at his desk she noticed a white book. _"Loveless… Huh. Didn't peg him as a reader, especially of poetry looks like."_

Blinking she smiled inwardly to herself putting a hand on her hip as her gaze traveled back to his eyes. He could pull out a silver tongue if he wanted, that's for sure. She couldn't even count the number of girls who'd melt like butter if he just changed a few words around in what he'd been saying just a minute ago. Not that it couldn't pull on the heart strings as it was.

Honestly she felt a warm feeling spread from her chest and a anxious giddy feeling was making her a little self aware after hearing him. If a guy had said she was his favorite memory. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life living in that memory. Stuff could make a girl swoon.

She'd have to warn a few people about him. That video would be good proof and some juicy stuff to post online to boot. Get the rumor mill spinning and all that jazz.

So what if it caused a commotion it'd be fun to watch how he dealt with the situation, and hey. He'd said he didn't like her last night. _"Well why don't we help you find someone you like huh! Guess what turnabouts fair play you son of a bitch! Squirm!"_

Taking one last step she got right in his personal space looked into his eyes and smiled warmly at him over her new sunglasses. Courtesy of the very man she planned to get back at.

A man who'd come in to Schnee Appeal last week had taught her just how easy it was to get away with messing with people. Like how when she was at work she had to play nice with the customers, and she'd give the empty room three guesses to figure out who was at work right now.

Devious smile on her face, Coco put the game into play. "Aw. Professor. Not even a compliment about my clothes?" He winced a bit at her overly sweet and patronizing tone and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Can't you even say, 'you look beautiful today'. Or ask if this is a new scarf." She said grabbing one of the ends shaking it in Minato's face. He batted her scarf away and grimaced.

"Ooh, not very friendly." She tilted her head with a playful curve to her lips. "You know, you'd be much friendlier If you didn't act so edgy." She smiled that confidant smirk at Minato that she seemed to always have.

"Edgy?" He questioned.

Coco blinked and then smirked putting a hand on her hip while holding a hand out ticking things off. "Constantly annoyed or depressed. Neurotic and passive aggressive. Typically sarcastic." She leaned back from him with a mock look of contemplation. "mostly black clothes, messy emo hair."

"Emo?"

She ignored his question. "Mmm, You." She poked him in the chest. "In a nutshell."

Minato looked her dead in the eyes and slowly wiped her finger off his chest. She watched him waiting for a bigger response. She wasn't expecting what she got.

Minato's posture relaxed and he pushed off the desk stepping around and away from her while maintaining eye contact.

Now the list of things he would defend himself from was very short. Taste in clothes and his sexuality were two of four maybe five things but this wasn't one. Now he was however loath to admit that his personality was shitty even though at times he was in agreement. To avoid the topic he just put on a show. You know a bit of flair some misdirection and maybe changing the topic a bit.

He smiled at her and gave a dramatic regal bow that wouldn't have looked out of place in a movie with knights and dragons. The charming smile on his face almost made her giggle at the absurdity of it.

He spoke in a quiet throaty voice that gave her shivers. He was good when it came to playing the game. Definitely made talking to him an entertaining use of time.

"Hello Coco, you look beautiful today." He stood up once again and stepped in close to her gesturing at the scarf. "and is that a new scarf?" He caressed her shoulder tracing along the scarf to her chest getting dangerously close to her goods.

He leaned in close, his head just over her shoulder. His lips close to her ear. "By the way I think you look sexy in that outfit. Very in the fashion."

Coco's eyes widened in amusement a small grin spreading across her lips. Well she wasn't expecting all that now but he did say she was sexy, act or no, so hell yeah! It was a step in the right direction to atoning for the sin of dissing her. Gathering her thoughts she put on an attitude. "Hey now, hold on there tiger I wear this every day." She said while slowly gesturing up and down her body."

She placed a hand on Minato's chest as he looked down at her and she smiled smugly up at him. "It's not like I wore it for you. Besides. If I was dressing to impress you wouldn't be able to look away." Glancing down at their close proximity she played with the idea of going for broke with the act.

She pushed Minato back and turned around slowly while hugging herself. Her hands moved down her sides sensually and when her hands were on her hips she looked over her shoulder at him with a sly look. "But should I still be worried professor?"

Minato having avoided the topic and moved the game forward a couple moves gave her a fake mildly impressed look that she couldn't see past. "I'll give it to you."

Coco gasped mockingly while raising a partially gloved and well manicured hand to her mouth. "Wow Mr. Arisato you're gonna give it to me?" She leaned forward putting her hands on the desk, her rear rising as she crossed her legs. She slowly looked back at him over her shoulders and tried to mimic the alluring look of the girl in the picture she'd seen on his scroll. She leaned her chest down resting herself on his desk and wiggled her butt a bit.

"Should you be talking like that to a student professor? What a beast."

Minato blinked, his fake impressed mask falling into a genuinely sleepy and annoyed one. "You killed it."

Coco felt her good mood drop a bit at the sleepy expression he wore and the side comments. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least play along for a bit just to kill time, I mean no one else is here." She said pushing up on her arms and gesturing to the empty class.

The corner of Minato's mouth lifted in a weird expression showing how unimpressed he was. "Playing along isn't the problem, It's what I was playing along to." He looked at her with a genuine look of worry but there was no warmth. It was purely clinical and prevention based on his part.

It was like he didn't want to touch a sick patient or was dealing with something he'd really rather not but knew he had to. _"What the fuck! This guy."_

"Coco?" He leaned in close behind her. His tone and expression were the polar opposite of what it looked like he was about to do. _"Wait I thought he just said?!"_

If someone walked in right now and looked at them from the entrance of the room you'd definitely get the wrong impression. Coco's eyes were wide behind her shades. Her heart was beating faster but she couldn't deny despite claiming to not being easy the mood felt strangely inviting, like when your at a party and nothing seems like a bad idea until it's to late.

She felt him brush against her from behind and she held her breath.

"Are you sexually frustrated?"

Coco's eye's widened even more at the question and her arms gave out as she spluttered for air. She slipped off the desk and almost fell to the floor. Had he really just asked that? Wait. Was it a valid question?

She covered her mouth trying to think of something to say but shook her head clearing it of thoughts of the last couple of minutes. "Pwha! A-uh-No. No! I am not sexually frustrated!"

She looked at Minato with conviction but even she knew it sounded weak. To her surprise though Minato just nodded.

"Okay then. Are we done now?"

Coco blinked confused. "Wait? Say wha?" She corrected her stance using the desk as a prop.

"What do you mean are we done now?" She looked at Minato with an unimpressed look of her own that slowly turned into a glare. "We definitely are not done." with what she didn't know. This whole thing was weird, but in a fun kinda way. She didn't know what was going on exactly and she had no idea what she wanted from their exchange but she knew one thing. She didn't want it to stop. She was enjoying herself.

She turned to face him and jabbed his chest. "Why would you wanna stop anyways?" She said jutting her hip out as she slid back to lean on Minato's desk.

~ 0 ~

Minato rolled his eyes making her growl. He stopped and met her gaze with a slightly angry gaze of his own. This girl was getting really annoying. As far as he understood she worked at a place he went to once. She'd called him gay within five minutes of meeting him. He bought a suit from her. She tried to flirt with him. And he told her he didn't like her.

He was so confused as to why she was actively perusing him for anything! He'd have taken a slap to the face for saying he didn't like her but no. Instead she flirted with him and continued to play the game. She showed up to his class early. And now she was getting uppity. Why!

Sighing Minato rubbed his temples before looking at her through his left eye, the other covered by his hand and hair. "You want the truth?"

Coco's ears perked up at that. "Spill."

Leaning in close to Coco he locked eyes with her. "Because I don't like you. I don't like you very much at all. I humor you because I liked the suit and I was in public. But now it's getting to the point where I want you to fuck off."

Coco gaped at him. Her face started turning red and she slapped a hand to her face letting out an aggressive growl. Her other hand had all her fingers together waving around and moving up and down rapidly while she went on a rant in some fluent language that rolled it's r's like an Italian or a Spanish dialect.

She huffed and took a deep breath as she crossed her arms defensively eyeing Minato up and down. Her eyes widened slightly and he felt a dip in her mood. Her shoulders dropped slightly and a worried frown crept across her pale lips. That was not the expression he'd been expecting. "What happened to the suit you bought?" She asked in a… was that a worried tone?

Minato blinked at Coco, perplexed. "Wait I thought we were talking about?"

Coco snapped her fingers under his nose. "No no no, don't change the subject."

Minato quirked a brow. "But you said."

Coco put a finger on his lips and glared at him but the worry in her eyes still shone through just a bit. "My suit. Where is it?"

He looked down at her finger raising an eyebrow at her question and looked down at himself before looking back up at her. "Suit? Wait."

He couldn't believe she'd completely jumped topics. It had to be due to emotional tension or something. Sighing internally he resigned himself to his fate. _"Teacher is as teacher does. Play nice with the students."_

Relaxing he took a deep breath and then let it out. "Don't you mean your friends suit?"

Coco paused and then pulled her hand back looking to the side folding her arms across her chest, a serious look on her face. It seemed strange at first but the insecurity in her pose was telling. She shrugged. "Well, I lied. It's my suit. I'm the one who made it."

"You see most people, even when they're really interested in an item usually decide not to buy clothes when the designer is selling them if they aren't famous yet. Makes the designer seem desperate when they try to push their own stuff."

Minato rolled his eyes. _"Isn't that true of anything?"_ He'd never understand people who acted that way. He could easily comprehend seeming like you were losing interest for haggling purposes but to flat out turn your nose up at it when you wanted it just because the designer was there and wasn't famous.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter if your famous, rich, well know or not. You made a good suit and I'd have bought it regardless of the situation. I liked it. You should stop worrying about people who wouldn't buy it for a stupid reason like that. If it's good, and they can't tell, it's better that way. Someone who really appreciates it will buy it. Someone like me."

Coco looked at Minato surprised. It wasn't a confession of anything and he wasn't praising her as some amazing designer but he made it clear he liked the suit and it didn't matter who she was. A slight flush appeared on her cheeks at the compliment to her craftsmanship and she smiled at him confidentially.

"Well If you promise to come by the store and check on my designs I'll stop lying about who made them."

Now there it was. A rout without romance. A friend and interested buyer who'd help her practice her craftsmanship. His thoughts trailed to afternoons with Bebe and working on clothes in the club room. They were fond memories. Quiet and full of mind numbingly redundant work that helped him relax. No interruptions save for the occasional question on Japanese culture.

It would be a good way to play off his interest in her as just being for the clothes. He wouldn't even have to keep playing games with her. He chuckled inwardly to himself at the though. Did that make him a gold digger of sorts?

Anyways. He didn't wanna jump at the opportunity but he knew from experience that windows closed quickly. He'd have to give her an answer soon but not with this meeting fresh in mind. Maybe in a couple of days. Or perhaps he could just swing by the store one day and surprise her? What would increase the social link faster? Before he could give her an answer however she popped up off his desk.

She frowned at him and stepped right up to him before poking his chest. "Hey buster you're good but I'm on to you. You can't avoid the question that easily."

Minato blinked in confusion. _"Avoid what question?"_ He shrugged. "Come again?"

She growled at him again and whatever worry she'd been feeling seemed to diminish. Was it because of what he'd said?

"My suit. Where is it?"

Minato blinked, a look of realization spreading across his face. "Oh yeah we were talking about that weren't we."

Coco gave him an unimpressed look.

Thinking back to the previous night he remembered drinking himself to death after which Thanatos took control and did… whatever it was he did.

It was hard to remember. He'd been aware of what was going on more or less but it was hard to make things out or get a clear picture when you had more alcohol in your veins than blood. Then there was the whole sobering up moment where he'd been privy to Thanatos' advances on That Cinder woman.

Looking away from Coco he held his head in pain at forcing hazy memories to get clearer. "It wasn't that interesting." He managed to get out.

Coco grinned. Oh she smelled a story here. If he thought he was getting off easy then he had another thing coming. Looking down at her watch she held it up tapping the glass. "It's only 11:35, we've got time before class starts. Besides everyone's gonna be late. Second years don't care much for lectures." She gave him a playful smirk.

Looking up over her at the clock behind his desk he grimaced. He gave her a deadpan look. "You showed up on time though. Early even." He looked at the clock again with a sceptical look then back at Coco.

She nodded at him and tilted her head. "That I did. So tell me prof. Any idea as to why I showed up 45 minutes early for class." She said deviously folding her arms across her chest.

Looking down at the class schedule on his desk he read his name at the top. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the paper she left with her purse and closed his eyes sighing.

"So you decided to ambush me?" He dragged his hand down his face feeling a headache forming as he eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

She looked into his silvery eyes, her shades on the edge of her nose. Her arms dropped just under her chest and she shrugged. The action lifted her breasts and squeezed them together. "Well to be honest I kinda like you. You're a pretty interesting person. Definitely got a knack for playing the game. But anyways. Tell me what happened to my suit."

He exhaled in annoyance. _"This woman."_

"I got it drenched. It's at the dry cleaners right now and the suit I'm wearing is from the hotel I stayed at after the meeting. Like I said not interesting. And stop trying to get me to look at your chest because I'm not interested."

Coco rolled her eyes making a sound. _"Ugh, it's no fun flirting and trying to make him look if he doesn't even react. Even Yatsu blushes and he's a fucking monk! Oum can't he take a hint?"_

Minato could read every though that she just had and he shivered internally at her aggressiveness. He'd thought she wasn't easy but so far he begged to differ. She was in her words, playing. But he honestly was getting confused as to what was a joke and what was serious. "Coco."

She looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Seriously though. On the topic of you being sexually frustrated."

"I'm not sexually frustrated!" she stomped yelling indignantly while throwing her arms in the air.

"Should I be worried about you sexually harassing me?"

Coco looked dumbstruck for a second before a predatory smile popped up. She relaxed her arms and slid up to him placing her hands on his chest leaning in close. She got on her tip toes resting her body against his. Her lips were right by his ear and she whispered. "It's only sexual harassment if you tell me to stop. I don't hear any protesting."

Minato nodded conceding the point. She was about to bite his ear for shits and giggles but he put a hand on her stomach and pushed her back. "Then consider this me telling you to stop playing."

She looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

Stepping away from her he made his way around to the other side of his desk not even looking at her as he spoke. "Last night I told you I want something genuine. Playing is fine but doing it for too long ends up turning into acting and that is something I'm done doing. When you're serious about what you do then you can do whatever you want and I won't stop you."

He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the black board. "Until then you're just a pleasant distraction."

Coco raised an eyebrow and mentally ticked off a box in her mind before taking a step back. "I don't know if you're a gentleman or an asshole."

Minato shrugged writing his name in English and Japanese on it as well as the phrase Memento Mori. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Dysfunctional would be a better word."

She looked at him in annoyed disappointment putting a hand on her hip. "There you go again shit talking yourself. It makes you seem indecisive and weak willed. Why do you do that it's really unattractive."

He didn't respond immediately and just continued to write on the board for a couple of minutes. She watched him the whole time, waiting for a response. She was beginning to think he didn't have one and that his whole attitude was an act to look cool. "You know staying quiet like that isn't actually cool."

He still didn't respond and her patience was about to run out when he put the chalk down. He came back around to the front of the desk with a hand in his pocket and the other hanging at his side. He tilted his head looking at her despondently.

"You're still up here?"

Coco wanted to punch this guy. "I asked you a question! I'm still waiting for a response!"

Minato shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it was rhetorical. Figured maybe you'd just sit down if I ignored you."

The two stared at eachother for a good minute before Coco groaned. "Are you socially inept? I'm still here and I just pointed out you never answered my question and here you're still…" She stopped short. Her arms dropped and she gave him a withering look mixed with defeat. "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Minato just smiled at her. "If what I do is so unappealing to you then you're free to leave me alone whenever you want. I don't really care. Like I just pointed out I can ruin your mood and enjoy myself at the same time."

He smiled at her and chuckled a bit. "Honestly it's fun. But I'm not sure how long the benefit would outweigh the cost.

Coco's eyes widened in disbelief and she scowled at him. "You're something else you know that."

Minato closed his eyes and shrugged again. "Everyone seems to think so after they spend enough time around me."

He looked off to the side up at one of the high windows, a look of contemplation on his face. "Is that bad?" He asked of no one in particular. "Anyways." He said finally, shaking his head. Coco just watched the man in front of her at a loss for anything to say.

With that he lifted the papers from the desk he'd placed down earlier and leaned back against the desk. "It's 11:59 Ms. Adel. Take your seat."

Coco was about to retort but to both their surprise they heard the soft sound of a girl clearing her throat. "Um. Coco."

Said girl spun around and some color drained from her face. Her best friend and teammate Velvet was sitting at the desk in the seat adjacent to hers with a nervous smile and an awkward expression on her face.

The door to the class opened and people started filing in. Coco made a strangled noise and covered her face by pushing her shades up and pulling her beret down bit. She looked back at Minato one more time before walking over to her desk. She grit her teeth at the small smug smile on his face.

He may have been at work but, she was still at school. She'd give him this round.

~ 0 ~

The class ended up being Q&A session for the most part with Minato asking them about their missions and how they felt about fighting in certain situations. For the most part he got responses ranging between fun and exciting or scary but thrilling one girl even said relaxing that it helped her clear her mind. For the most part about what he expected.

Most were thinking like Junpei did at first before he lost Chidori. The older students and maybe some seconds years not in his class right now would have more grounded views.

His follow up to the last question was about fighting people. Specifically with intent to maim, cripple or if any of them had killed another person. That last bit made the air fill with tension and the class got awkward very fast.

Some guy from a team Minato didn't know had the balls to ask him how many people he'd killed. His response wasn't comforting.

"I honestly stopped counting after I killed my friends. Didn't see a need to. The people who mattered were gone."

The class grew silent. Even Coco was stunned by his answer. She wanted to make a comment about him being an edgelord but the way he looked down at his right hand. Like it was dirty. And that look on his face. Like he was in a different place. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Arisato." Someone called out getting his attention. The conversation moved on and class resumed.

~ 0 ~

Coco sighed resting her head on a hand blowing her long golden bang away from her face.

After that depressing dip in topics Minato's lecture had slowly changed from about how theory differs from the practical. What fighting really is at it's core. How combat actually works when not fighting grimm as far as mechanics of a battle went. Next was things to look out for such as weapon and equipment condition coupled with environment. Most of the students zoned out or flat out ignored him falling asleep in the process by this point.

It wasn't boring per say, it was just most of them fought regularly and had already found their grooves so his words meant little. Funny how his most recent topic was about how getting in the groove of things was actually counter productive.

The point of practice was to learn something completely and get good at doing it in any situation. Not working a situation to fit your needs.

After that he moved on to allies and advantages of them in certain situations but that you should be just as effective without them as you are with them. That teammates should not make up for weaknesses but fill roles you can't, or to be somewhere you can't and still be just as effective. That's what a real team was. Everyone equal with specialized skills in case of emergency. That caught a few peoples attention.

Goodwitch had always just helped them grow in their own respects with most refusing to listen to her critiques by the end of freshmen year. What he said completely contradicted her and made them wonder what the hell he was saying.

He continued and elaborated on how everyone despite specializing with a certain weapon or skill should be well trained in close quarters combat, stealth combat and fighting multiple opponents at once. As well as how to use their teammates weapons in case they had to.

He gestured to the board and pointed out a picture of a person he'd drawn very accurately with notes on either side of it. He went on to explain how even a star athlete shouldn't be able to keep up with the bare minimum soldier or hunter which is why they aren't allowed to compete in civilian tournaments.

He quickly moved onto why you should excel in swimming, running, climbing, and hiking as well as the three forms of combat he mentioned.

He defined the nuances of each category quickly and how to increase your strength over a short time as well as how to gain experience quickly. Such as repetitive motions over and over to the point it becomes second nature to do so and how creating muscle memory will make combat near automatic in a sense once you have every basic down. "The person who practices a move 1,000 times is deadlier than the person who practices 1,000 moves once." Were his words of wisdom.

One student worked up the nerve to raise their hand and ask a question. Minato stopped his lecture nodding in the direction of the timid girl who squeaked when he acknowledged her.

"Um sir. This is a two part question is that okay?"

Minato nodded with a smirk. "Okay so ask your second question."

The girl flushed and stammered. I-I-I-I Meant three part or er, um. Four?"

Minato chuckled at her dilemma. He decided to go easy on her and sat against his desk. "I know what you meant, I was messing with you. So, What are your questions?"

The girl flushed clearly flustered and cleared her throat lifting her notebook. Clearing her throat as she stood up. He noticed that she actually took notes. It made him smile that some students were being studious. "You said to be proficient in as many combat styles as possible. What's the biggest advantage of that in any given situation and how many weapons and styles can _you_ use sir?"

Minato folded his arms and watched the room for a second. "How many do you think? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

Nobody said anything so he decided to abuse his position. "Ms. Adel. How many combat styles and or weapons do you think I am proficient with?"

Coco grit her teeth and scowled at him. If he wanted an answer knowing full well she had no idea she'd give him a shit answer. "Nine weapons and four unarmed styles."

There were a few snickers in the class and Coco smiled to herself that she was able to make a few people laugh. But her jaw dropped when Minato nodded.

"Yes actually. I can use arming swords, rapiers, katanas, long swords, spears, halberds, bows, gauntlets and axes. As for unarmed combat I am proficient in judo, taekwondo, Capoeira, and kick boxing.

(based off weapons he uses in game and how he fights in the movies)

The room grew silent.

"As for the first half of your question Ms?"

"A-Anya Braginskaya." The girl stammered out.

"Ms. Braginskaya. The advantage in being proficient with many types of weapons and combat is knowing how they work and how to counter them with anything. There is no such thing as an unbeatable weapon or a flawless fighting style. There is no Meta in life, there are to many variables. But if you constantly change your tone and shape so you can't be defined how will you be beat?"

He looked around the room. "Well where are your note books? That wasn't a rhetorical question."

The class groaned collectively as they pulled out their note books.

~ 0 ~

After the class ended everyone got up to leave with several pages of notes left on their desks. If they wouldn't take notes willingly he'd make it part of the grade.

Everyone but Coco had left the class as soon as the bell rang but she stayed behind to wait for Minato. Why? She couldn't really say. He seemed to be going through some papers he'd had them fill out earlier along with their collected notes before putting them in a drawer.

Standing up he noticed her still by her desk. "What is it Ms. Adel? Did you not understand the assignment or did you have a question?"

She didn't know why exactly she'd stayed or what she was gonna tell him so she just said what came to mind.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever learned so much in a class. Especially combat considering we didn't even fight. Most of what we learn here is just refining our fighting styles and learning how to work better in teams or with new people."

Minato nodded and turned to grab the white book she'd seen earlier from his desk. "Don't get used to it." He said drawing her attention back to him. "It was an overview of what we'll be going over all year. Expect the other classes we have to be much slower and duller."

Coco groaned and then sighed. "Thanks anyways prof."

"Well…Thank _you_ Ms. Adel." He said quietly while grabbing his scroll from the desk turning to make his way up the stairs.

Coco blinked and looked at him surprised. "For what?" She asked curiously.

Minato stopped right next to her turning to face her giving her his full attention. "Despite your ambush earlier and how I may view your antics I appreciate you taking the time from your day to thank me for teaching you."

Turning to leave he looked over his shoulder at her. "You were also the only person to have your note book out taking notes from the beginning of class. I liked that. Made it feel like I was actually teaching someone something."

After saying his peace he looked down at his vibrating scroll seeing message after message from Winter appear on the screen asking where he was at or saying he was late and her sister was almost there.

Then a picture of Weiss walking across the garden lawn popped up.

Looking to the side out the class window which he was now level with he could see the school gardens. There making her way across the freshly lawn grass was Weiss. Looking closer to the building he saw Winter sitting under a gazebo.

He smiled to himself. Seeing the woman he'd thought of as nothing but strict, freaking out about not being prepared was delicious. He could make it before Weiss did but he wondered what would happen if he was late.

Pocketing his scroll he made to leave again but Coco stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait!"

Her shout was unexpected and he looked at her curiously with slightly wide eyes. but his tone was the same as ever. "Yes?"

She let go of his sleeve and opened her mouth to speak but looked away. "I. Well. Um. Never mind." She let go of him and stepped back looking perplexed.

He didn't have the time nor desire to figure out this girl right now and just nodded. He headed out of the class but stopped just outside the door holding it open and turned to Coco.

He had no idea what she wanted and searching her soul had turned up nothing. He'd felt a longing but other than that he hadn't gotten anything. Personally he'd found that his problems and questions got answers if he actually asked questions. Despite being annoying she was an arcana so giving her some advice wouldn't hurt or be a waste of time.

Watching her carefully he noticed her warm chocolate brown eyes light up at his call. "All you have to do is ask." Then he left.

Coco looked up at where he'd been standing. She was confused what he'd meant by 'just ask' when Velvet came back in to collect her. "Coco what's taking so long? All the good seat are gonna be taken and we only get to eat lunch together every other day, hurry up."

"All you have to do is ask."

Velvet looked at her team leader. "What was that Coco?"

Looking down the hall she watched Minato head outside. "Nothing honey bun."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Hierophant Arcana."**_

~ 0 ~

Winter was sitting under the gazebo in the gardens by the cliff on the opposite side of the academy from the Flag ship.

She bit her bottom lip nervously at the ever approaching figure of her little sister. She'd told her to meet here for her lunch break and that she could come directly from class because lunch would be served to them by one of the restaurants by the CCT.

She was regretting that call now because she'd also made Weiss aware of the fact they would be speaking with one of her professors. Said professor however had ignored all of her messages and hadn't called to tell her where he was.

"He's late." She growled to herself as she folded her arms leaning back in her chair.

"Well whoever he is I don't envy him. Your slaps are pretty painful."

Winter jumped out of her seat with a start and spun around slapping the person who'd spoken right into her ear.

"Winter!"

Said woman spun around again to face her sister almost tripping. She almost smiled but fixed her expression trying to stay upright by placing a hand on the tabled steadying herself in an attempting to make herself look regal.

Weiss flushed at the imposing look having not caught her sisters stumble and cleared her throat "Aghem. I mean greetings sister. I hope your are doing… well."

Winter cleared her throat and patted out her clothes smiling. "Weiss. It's good to see you."

Her sister gave her a nervous look. "Um. Winter."

"Yes."

Weiss pointed to the edge of the gazebo where there was a man laying in the bush groaning while covering his face. "Who's that?"

Winter's eyes widened and she turned around slowly to see who she'd slapped.

~ 0 ~

Well he had to admit one thing at the moment. The bush he was laying in was quite comfortable. It was solid and springy. He'd have to thank the grounds keeper for planting it there and taking good care of it. Sighing he pulled his hand from his face seeing blood.

" _So slaps count as a strike as apposed to a bash. I need to get someones affinity up that nuls strikes if I'm gonna be around this woman."_

"Ghmmm. Ow." He grit out sitting up pushing off the bush. He hated pain. Now he could push through it and he'd withstood the crushing power of Nyx but it's the fact that he felt it and it was uncomfortable that got to him. It was annoying.

As a previous messiah he reserved the right to bitch about this one thing unconditionally.

He held a hand out grasping for the gazebo rail while rubbing the blood from his nose with his sleeve. Upon grabbing the rail he pulled himself up and blinked at the Schnee sisters.

Well let it be known he still had a perfect record when it came to being on time he thought as he walked around to the entrance of the gazebo.

"Hello Ms. Schnee. Ms Schnee." He repeated, bowing to both of them in turn while still rubbing his nose as he came up to the table.

"Mr. Arisato!" Weiss shrieked making him wince as she rushed to him dusting him off while fixing his jacket. "Oum what were you doing in the bush? And Is your nose bleeding? Here."

Minato held his head back and held his hands up by his chest in protest but Weiss stepped right up to him reaching into a pocket in her uniform . She pulled out a pale blue handkerchief embroidered with a snowflake.

"Ms. Schnee I'm fine."

"Hush. Now hold still." Weiss tiptoed in her school shoes resting a hand on his shoulder for support as she dabbed at his bloody nose.

He winced at the uncomfortable feeling of her prodding and squirmed a bit at the feeling of the satin in his nose.

"Weiss!"

Minato flinched at the yell from Winter and almost groaned as Weiss quickly pulled her hand back hitting his nose in the process. _"What the hell is with these white haired women and yelling all the time! Why cant they be more like Elizabeth?"_

"Yes, Winter." Weiss said meekly with a glare from her sister cowing any dominance she might have displayed.

"You did not ask him if he needed your assistance you might have furthered his injury as well."

Weiss winced at the snap and glanced at Minato. Who was resisting the urge to point out Winter had made Weiss do just that as well as the fact she was also the one who inflicted said injury to begin with.

He really didn't wanna be part of this. He'd fully expected to come out and enjoy a meal with a student and their relative then talk about whatever it was Winter wanted to.

Glancing at Weiss made him want to grimace. She was giving him that look someone gave you when looking for approval or reassurance.

The same look every girl he knew gave him at one point or another. It was maddening. He had no idea what he should do. He knew what she wanted and what would tear her down but he really didn't know what the best course of action would be.

He glanced from her to Winter who was watching Weiss like a hawk. Sighing he put a hand on Weiss shoulder patting a few times before he put his hands in his pockets. "Thank you Snow White."

"Snow White?" both sisters repeated. Weiss scrunched her face at the nickname and tried it out again While Winter eyed Minato with slightly narrowed eyes.

"A nickname? You two seem to be quite familiar with eachother already. Perhaps this will go smoother than expected." She said taking her seat once more as Weiss and Minato made there way to the table under the gazebo.

"Hopefully." said the silver eyed messiah.

Weiss looked between the two questioningly and refused to sit down. This was not the first time Winter or her father had shown up at her school to set something up with a teacher. It wasn't bad per say when they did it, just unwelcome.

She faced her sister and folded her arms. "Sister, whats going on? And why am I here."

Winter sighed at Weiss' defensiveness. She knew how this must look but this was honestly the first time that she wasn't intervening for the family or so Weiss could do better. It was purely sisterly love that spurred her on to attempt to seek Minato's help in keeping her relatively safe while she was far from home. The name Schnee didn't carry as much weight here as in Atlas and the white Fang were more active here.

Looking over to Minato she sighed at the shrug she received. He as good as left the explanation up to her.

Winter sat back steepling her fingers in her lap growing quiet while trying to think of a good way to approach the subject.

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sisters actions. It was something their father did and loath was she do admit it but she caught herself doing so as well lately. Turning to Minato seeing as her sister wasn't speaking she asked him her question.

"Why am I here Mr. Arisato. Does this have something to do with my studies? And so early in the year? I haven't even had your class yet. I."

"I'm here because she asked me to meet with the two of you." He said cutting her off. "I don't know the details, you'll need to ask your sister that. She seems to be thinking of a way to open the conversation without rambling so just be patient."

Weiss looked at Minato a little surprised and looked down at her feet taking her seat. She looked up at her sister with a hurt scowl but sighed out an apology. "My apologies sister."

It bothered her though that Minato didn't know what this was about which then meant her sister was keeping tabs on her. "Winter you said That father wouldn't be part of."

"Silence!" Winter shouted from her seat making Minato wish he could put his headphones on while Weiss flinched looking down at her feet again.

Winter sighed rubbing her temples. "I apologies Weiss. I didn't get much sleep due to a function last night. I didn't mean to snap at you. And this is truly a social visit from me to my only sister I did not lie in the message I sent you. Please forgive me."

Weiss shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable. Looking up she nodded. "Apology accepted. And please forgive me for raising my voice and jumping to conclusions." the heiress finished with a weak smile.

Winter nodded at her before covering her mouth and clearing her throat as she gestured to Minato. "Well Weiss, Your professor and I met at the military function last night, and shared a ride to Beacon this morning."

Weiss felt something squirm in her stomach and her chest felt funny. Like a space opened up. Her hands clenched and then unclenched in her lap under the table as a forced smile made its way to her face. "and what did you two do?"

Winter didn't notice the edge in Weiss voice. Oblivious to the feelings spiking In her younger sister she smiled nodding at Minato.

"Well he gave me a purple rose last night."

Weiss' knuckles popped from the strength she clenched her fists making Minato raise an eyebrow. She didn't know why the idea of Mr. Arisato and her sister courting eachother was so… confusing? She wanted to do something but what?

"Then he bid me goodnight. We did not see eachother until this morning. I offered him a ride so he would not be late for his class this morning and we spoke quite a bit. I learned a bit about your professor. He seems like a trustworthy man."

Weiss took a slow deep breath so it wouldn't be noticed. What was wrong with her?

~ 0 ~

Minato sighed internally as Winter continued on speaking about their conversation earlier but more so about him specifically. Looking over at Winter he noticed her playing with a ring on her right hand that had an insignia on it that matched the crest on her military vest.

Groaning internally Minato looked over to Weiss and just about slammed his head on the table. She was still suffering from the charm? It'd been almost 4 days now.

 **"** _ **You shouldn't have used three in a row on her. She has no defence built up against them. It could be that you caused permanent damage.**_

" _But that wouldn't explain why she's still having such strong reactions to others in relation to me._

 **"** _ **She may be suffering from confusion and it could be possible that she's relating the compliance to authority with attraction."**_

" _Possibly. Although that wouldn't evoke emotions of jealousy."_

 **"** _ **I wouldn't know."**_

"Thanks for nothing." Minato sighed out under his breath. Looking back at the two sisters he took a breath. It was painful watching Winter walk on egg shells without even meaning to while Weiss sat there acting like she was happy her sister and teacher were on speaking terms.

~ 0 ~

Mr. Arisato told me that he loves to listen to the kind of music you sing Weiss. He even said he was a fan of opera singers.

At those words Weiss perked up and her head turned ever so slightly in his direction before refocusing on her sister.

"Did he?"

Minato stiffened. _"Fuck. Don't say it, don't say it, don't."_

"Yes in fact I was wondering if you would like to invite your professor to your make up concert this Friday. I know your 'final' concert last week was _interrupted_ to put it pleasantly. But now I'll be able to attend this time as well.

Weiss looked at her sister with a conflicted expression before looking down. "I Don't really."

Minato groaned internally. Avoid the topic and enjoy peace or jump at the opportunity to secure an event that could advance the social link.

"I didn't know you sang Weiss."

The heiress looked up at Minato and flushed slightly. "Yes, I do. Or well I."

"I'd love to hear you some time."

"I… do, sing. Professionally."

~ 0 ~

Winter watched as Minato put on a warm crooked smile and turned to face Weiss leaning over towards her. All his attention was on her little sister but the way he took in every detail, watching her hands and the steady tap of her leg. She could tell he was observing her.

She continued watching as Minato buttered up her sister. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned against the table to her side. She didn't know why it was so difficult to bring up the topic of Minato being a confidant for her.

It seemed like he could do the job easily enough. He was gauging Weiss reaction his words and feeding her what she needed to hear to put her in a good mood. None of what he said was pointless banter or flirty in nature either. He sounded like he was genuinely interested in her.

Resting her head on her hand she smirked at the ease with which he was getting Weiss to open up to him. Of course she realized that part of it was the age difference but right where the age might become a problem his position of authority gave her that expectation of trust and structure.

Even so she just couldn't believe that this stranger had somehow gotten her sisters trust so easily. It confused her to no end but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. A feeling of guilt welled in her gut at the thought that she was using this as an excuse to get closer to Minato Arisato.

With his close proximity to Weiss, and her being the heiress to the SDC as well as being a face he'll see regularly, put her little sister in the position of becoming his confidant in turn. Especially if his file was correct about him being from an island that was overrun by grimm. He'd find emotional stability in her sister.

Winter forced a smile to her face when Weiss beamed at her and then back at Minato continuing whatever conversation they were having.

Clenching the hand still in her lap into a fist she watched Minato. From what she could tell she could trust him as a person to not do anything suspicious that would harm her sister. However, that didn't mean he couldn't.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine her sister spending time with Mr. Arisato even just as acquaintances. The problem was that it was to easy to do so. He was quiet, thoughtful. His personality was relaxing and mellow. Not just that but he was more than a match for her mentally.

It was strange seeing the two sit calmly next to each other speaking so easily without food to fill the silence, and for the simple fact there was none. He asked the right things that made Weiss want to respond and respond she did.

She started messing with her service ring again when she came to her final thoughts. _"Regardless of all of that, he's a mission, an assignment. and if Weiss can help me accomplish it then why can't she enjoy the dream while it lasts?"_

" _And if you are dreaming I never want to wake you up."_

Winter felt a chill run through her body as she thought those words.

~ 0 ~

Thanatos stood behind the sun arcana wrapped in the cloak his sisters wove for him. It kept him invisible and undetectable to all he did not wish to be noticed by. It was this article that gave him the ability to seemingly appear when it was your time. He hadn't used the cloak for it's intended purpose of claiming the dead for… A long time. Letting the fates and Charon do his job.

He looked down at the pale white haired woman he stood behind. He could feel her intent for his friend. She was going to try and manipulate him. Minato Arisato. The man who did whatever whenever on a whim.

 **"** _ **Could you manipulate someone like that? It would be easier to ask would it not?"**_

Looking up he watched his friend speaking with the young girl he'd used a couple to many charms on. It was strange but the way he spoke with her reminded him of happier times. Before Minato had become the seal. Before his friend had _awoken_.

As he continued to watch the two speak he closed his eyes. _**"May sleep find you one day my friend. And if you are dreaming I never want to wake you up."**_

~ 0 ~

After a few more minutes Winter cleared her throat and laughed in amusement at the smile on Weiss' face as she looked back. "You know I saw your professors prowess in initiation and the way you fought against the giant nevermore. If you have teachers like him surrounding you, and you work well with your team as you did I have no doubt you'll reach your potential quickly."

Weiss' eyes widened and she glanced at Minato who shook his head. She looking back at Winter questioningly. "How did you know about initiation?"

Pulling out her new scroll Winter unlocked it sliding it onto the table with a video playing. Weiss looked down at it leaning forward with wide eyes.

The video was of the opening of their fight with the giant Nevermore. On screen was herself flying around the destroyed tower leading it into the trap they'd set up.

She continued watching in awe of herself and the calm determined expression on her face as she executed her portion of the plan perfectly.

After the video ended Winter took back her scroll and beamed at Weiss. "I give you 10/10 for the plan and execution. You did well Weiss."

Weiss beamed preening at the compliment but her expression fell a bit as a thought crossed her mind. "Winter how did you get footage of initiation? I thought the schools didn't share that footage for security reasons."

Winter's expression hardened and she deflated a bit wishing she didn't have to darken the mood but thought better of it. This would make it easier to open Weiss up to the idea of Minato being her confidant.

Weiss looked at Winter nervously as her mood darkened and she looked at Minato who shrugged again.

"Weiss."

Weiss looked back at Winter. This information isn't classified, too many people know for it to be, but the students don't for the most part. Someone hacked the Beacon security system and broadcast the Initiation to all of Remnant."

Weiss's eyes widened and she shifted suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Winter continued. "We, meaning Atlas, don't know how they did so nor how they hijacked the CCT's channels to broadcast it either. There's no trace and it wasn't a hack or a virus. Meaning someone on the inside did it."

"But how?" Weiss shouted.

~ 0 ~

Minato lost interest in the conversation and looked down when a plate was placed in front of him. It was his favorite. Stir-fried Udon with pork and steamed vegetables with a cup of green tea. The stem was even floating. Looking up his eyes met a pair of golden amber eyes that glowed with power. "Thank you." He said as the woman walked off.

~ 0 ~

Winter and Weiss both stopped talking and looked up just noticing the woman as she walked away.

Minato smiled picking up the cup of tea taking a deep breath and letting it out before taking a sip.

Winter and Weiss looked at their plates and found food similar to Minato's along with the same tea. "What is this?" Winter asked lifting up the chopsticks poking her food. "I didn't order this."

Weiss did the same but quickly lifted the cup trying the tea. Her eyes widened and she took another sip, and another before she took a gulp burning her tongue in the process. "The tea is splendid though." She said trying not to make a fool of herself as she fanned her tongue.

The two looked at Minato to see his reaction to the food and Winters eyes widened in disbelief while Weiss' mouth dropped. His plate was spotless and his cup was empty. Not a thing was dirty or out of place and his expression was calm. He clapped his hands together bowing slightly. "Thank you for the meal."

The two sisters blinked and looked down at their plates. There was a lot of food.

"How?" Weiss asked quietly.

Winter shook her head in shock and disbelief a short laugh escaping her lips. But she quickly covered her mouth and cleared her throat "As I was saying, Weiss. Here in Vale you don't have the same security or support you would have in Atlas and its more dangerous here than Atlas."

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead looked down at her plate taking a bite. Her eyes widened as her taste buds exploded in bliss at the taste. She didn't think such a simple looking dish would taste so good!

She continued eating as Winter spoke, her voice fading into the background getting fainter with every bite. She closed her eyes trying to force a straight face and nodded taking a breath.

"Yes." she said quietly as she savored the after taste of the spices. Her chopsticks hit the plate and hers eyes opened everything coming into focus. She looked down at her now empty plate and blinked in surprise before looking up at her sister who was actually smiling happily at her.

"Excellent!" Winter said loudly.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Weiss asked perplexed.

Winter stood up leaving her food on the table but took her cup of tea and waved as she left. "Enjoy the rest of your break Weiss I'll be seeing you later. And Thank you Mr. Arisato."

 **"** _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Sun Arcana."**_

Minato sighed pocketing the blue card as time continued its natural flow.

Weiss looked at Minato questioningly. "What just happened?"

He knew she was talking about Winter and he brought a hand to his face pinching his nose with a groan. "Weiss…"

~ five minutes earlier Minato's perspective ~

Minato pushed his plate forward and leaned back in his chair putting his hands in his pockets watching the Schnee sisters.

"Anyways. As I was saying Weiss. Here in Vale you don't have the same security or support you would have in Atlas and its more dangerous here than Atlas."

Weiss looked down at her plate lifting a bit of udon and pork up examining it intently. It looked like she was trying to ignore Winter. She took a bite and her eyes widened slightly.

Winter continued to speak. "I was thinking with the recent attempt on my life and the hacking of the Beacon initiation which seemed to focus on your team and those around you it would be a good idea to hire a body guard."

Winter stiffened hoping Weiss wouldn't react badly thinking her incapable of defending herself. But Weiss just closed her eyes and hummed before lifting her chopsticks back to her mouth.

Minato looked between the two and rolled his eyes.

Sighing in relief Winter continued. "Well I'm glad you didn't take that badly in fact I'm surprised. But. Well the body guard would draw attention and I know you want to prove you are capable of being an excellent huntress so I spoke with your professor Mr. Arisato about training you personally and to be your aid where he can as needed.

Minato's eyes widened and he looked at Winter sitting up straight but flinched, his left eye twitching at a sharp pain shot through his left foot.

Winter was smiling forcefully with a twinge in her cheek. But Weiss still had her eyes closed. Relaxing back into the chair the pressure on his foot left. He eyed Winter sliding his feet under his chair.

The entire time Weiss was just eating and chewing wasting no time in devouring her plate. But she gave a nod and Minato looked at her like she was crazy. He'd agreed with Winter in the limo because he'd been sure Weiss would reject the idea. _"What the fuck are you getting us into!"_

Winter couldn't believe how easily Weiss had agreed to this and beamed letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Well I'm glad we could come to a consensus on the matter but there is one last thing I'd like to run by you. Would you mind being a friend to Mr. Arisato he's new to vale and he expressed an interest in traveling and seeing new thing. The two of you could get familiar with Vale together perhaps.

" _I said no such thing!"_ He looked at Winter with a deadpan expression and she smiled back tapping her heel loudly. Sighing he looked down at his empty plate. He could always blow off Weiss later and lie to Winter if he needed to. Then again the social link demanded attention so there was that. He eyed Winters scroll on the table. "And they could message each other which left room for Weiss to snitch.

Rubbing his temples he looked back up.

Winter was watching Weiss intently. "Maybe you could do so with the intent to find a suitor and use Mr. Arisato as a deterrent to fathers insistence you find someone. It would be one less thing to worry about while attending Beacon and it would help the company avoid issues with the heirs of other corporations asking for your hand as well."

"yes." Was Weiss' quiet one word response as her chopsticks hit her now empty plate.

She opened her eyes and looked up at her sister with a calm somewhat happy expression mixed with the smallest amount of resignation.

Minato recognized that look. The look of someone who'd discovered their plate was empty.

"Excellent!" Winter said loudly.

~ 0 ~

"And so here we are." Minato said gesturing around while standing up from his seat just as his scroll went off in his pocket.

"What!" Weiss screeched standing up glaring at Minato. "And you didn't say anything?"

Minato resisted the urge to grimace at her and sighed. This was gonna be hit or miss. "Would it be so bad?" He said tilting his head slightly while looking into her crystal blue eyes with his silvery ones.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort but she grew quiet and deflated with a contemplative look as she stepped back turning away slightly. She folded her arms across her chest. She didn't know what to feel but Winter had made a couple of good points. Sighing she let her arms drop and turned away from Minato. "I need to think about this." She said as she quickly walked away.

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Empress Arcana."**_

He watched her go with a calm expression until she was out of sight. Then he pulled out his scroll seeing a message from Neo.

~ 0 ~

Unbeknownst to all three prior occupants of the gazebo Cardin Winchester had been sleeping behind the bushes only to wake up to hear a rather interesting conversation. Pulling out his scroll he opened a tab to the Beacon student board and read something interesting before posting his little bit of juicy info.

"Ha. Teach that bitch and that jackass to make fun of me." He said getting up heading to his dorm.

~ Downtown Vale Unknown Location ~

Roman was sitting on a plush leather couch in one of his hideouts around Vale. He was planning the next Dust heist Cinder had ordered while Neo sat in a chair by the dining table with her scroll out.

He looked at her and grimaced at her constant texting and then deleting some message she was working on. It was maddening. He knew exactly who she was trying to message and it made him feel terrible. The guy had agreed to help her but this was ridiculous.

They'd been together one night from what he could tell but she had it bad. Sighing he went back to the blueprints of the train they'd be robbing.

Eventually Neo let out an audible sigh putting her scroll down tracing a circle around the contact picture of Minato.

Roman sighed again and started pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked back at Neo with a pained expression. Suddenly a very cold sensation met his neck and he activated his aura with a loud yelp dropping the mug and coffee pot, both shattering on the floor as he jumped back over the couch.

The commotion made Neo start and she jump off her chair pulling out her blade, accidentally hitting the send button on her scroll in the process without realizing it.

She spun around getting low to the floor as Roman tripped falling over the back of the couch. A red portal was swirling out of existence a foot away from where he'd been and in his place was Raven Branwen sword drawn. She sheathed it and looked around through her grim mask.

Neo snarled silently at the bitch who'd gotten her to stab herself the other day her free hand moving to her neck where the wound had been. Thank Oum for Aura or her flawless skin would be blemished.

Roman groaned and flopped over the back of the couch cussing out loud drawing it out. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Don't do that!"

Rubbing his neck he held a hand out to Neo telling her to back off. "What the fuck do you want Raven?"

Said woman turned to look at him while picking up the bottle of liquor Roman was mixing with his coffee and pulled her mask off downing some right from the bottle as she lounged on his couch.

Roman's eye twitched and he ground his teeth together. "Sure help yourself it was only a 200,000 L Bottle of Atlas Reserve."

Raven opened an eye and glared at him.

Roman raised his hands backing up. "You know what. Keep it."

Neo snickered at him.

Looking over he pointed at her. "Hey!"

Neo sheathed her blade and went back to her seat looking down at her Scroll.

Sighing Roman rubbed his face.

"Roman."

He spread his fingers glaring at Raven through the cracks in annoyance. "What?"

Raven put the bottle down and sat up straight looking him in the eyes. "I need to speak with Cinder."

Roman stiffened, his hand dropping from his face. "How do you know about her?"

The lights in the room flicked and an amused chuckle echoed through the air as a shadow swung down from the ceiling right in front of Roman making him yell in surprised as he fell down scrambling back a couple meters.

"What the fuck is that!" He shouted pointing. Neo looked to where he was pointing but couldn't see anything. She had no idea what he was talking about. She just saw him pointing at empty space with a terrified look in his eyes. She glared at Raven who had a hand on her swords hilt glaring at the space Roman was pointing at as well.

Neo looked between the two looking confused and nervous.

What Roman saw was a shadowy figure that had two dark golden eyes and empty space where a mouth should be. "Ahh Roman. So nice to see you again."

Roman leaned back against the wall using it for support as he got up. "What the fuck? I've never met… whatever you are."

The thing chuckled tossing a coin to Roman. To Neo it looked like the coin appeared out of nowhere as he caught it.

Roman looked over at Raven in fear. She was gritting her teeth and glaring at the figure but her legs were shaking. Roman gulped and looked down at the coin inspecting it. One side had three flowers on it that he'd never seen before and the other side had a woman's face in profile that looked similar to a goddess from mythology books.

"What's this?" He asked holding up the coin which Neo took from his grasp inspecting it as well.

"Your allowance." The figure said.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "And who's allowing me?"

The shadow chuckled and Roman almost shivered. "No one of consequence."

~ Chateau de la cour late night ~

Roman pulled his collar up and fixed his hat before tapping his cigars ashes as he looked around wincing as a stray splash from a rain drop hit his eye. "Fuckin rain." he cursed under his breath.

Raven looked at Roman and rolled her eyes shaking her head as the rain fell on her clothes and hair while Neo giggled silently with her parasol open over her head.

Roman glared at Raven while swatting at Neo who dodged giving him a dangerous look. He responded with a deadpan expression and she kicks at him making him dodge back into a run off drain leak getting him nearly soaked.

Raven chuckled and Neo gave a thumbs up. Roman grimaced at the two shaking his arms weakly. "Fan fucking tastic."

The two women smiled in amusement as the back door to the Hotel opened. A girl none of them had seen before looked at them and frowned before opening it all the way stepping aside for them. She had auburn hair and crimson eyes like Ravens. The two looked at eachother as Raven passed her followed by Neo who waved and Roman who nodded.

The three turned around to see a man standing just behind where they'd been standing and the girl looked over her shoulder at them before stepping outside. "Same room as last time." Was all she said before the door slowly closed.

Roman looked at the man she was leaving with and shivered. He'd remember that mask anywhere. Looking down at Neo he frowned before turning to head for the service stairs grumbling about footwork and the Atlas military.

~ 0 ~

Roman and Neo made their way up the stairs with Neo prancing up them waiting for Raven and Roman to catch up at every flight.

Roman looked over at Raven and then glanced around before clearing his throat. "So. What is that…thing?"

Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eye and then looked back forwards staying quiet.

He grimaced and sped up getting to the top before Raven, turning to face her. "What don't wanna spill your friends secrets?"

Raven stopped three steps from the landing gripping her katana. "It's none of your business."

Lifting his cane he pointed it at Ravens face. She made to draw her blade but Roman swung down pinning the hilt to the sheath. "I'm sticking my neck out for you. least you could do is answer my question. Or I can leave and we say goodbye here."

He narrowed his eyes. "I can always walk away from you and I may be a coward but I could take you."

Raven forced down the smirk threatening to crawl up her lips but let go of her blade stepping down a step. "You keep your friends close and your enemies closer… you shadow them."

Roman got a nervous feeling at those words but he caught the meaning behind her movement. They were 'friends' for the time being but whatever had given him the coin in his pocket was the furthest thing from a friendly.

"Noted." He pulled his cane back and turned around keeping Raven or more so her shadow in view.

~ 0 ~

As they exited the stairwell on the floor Cinders room was located on Roman pulled out his scroll texting Cinder letting her know they were down the they were almost at the door it opened to reveal Emerald.

The ocher skinned girl stepped aside opening the door wide for them checking out Raven as she passed by. Raven looked at the girl lifting an eyebrow while folding her arms over her breasts tilting her head.

Emerald slapped herself mentally and then looked over her at Roman and Neo. "So where do you keep finding the hot sidekicks?"

Roman looked behind Emerald and turned right back around. "I'm not touching that one with any length pole." As he walked off Neo glared at Raven then looked at Emerald and pantomimed slitting her throat.

Emerald looked at the two confused and shook her head letting the door close behind them.

"I swear she can be worse than a guy sometimes." Roman whispered to Neo getting a nod in response.

Upon reaching the couches in the room Mercury greeted them over the top of a weapons magazine. "Yo."

Roman sighed exaggeratedly holding his arms out. "Finally someone normal. If you count a cripple as normal that is."

Mercury flicked Roman off from behind the magazine.

"Yeah, no you." Roman said sitting down as Emerald laughed.

Raven walked around the couches noticing the destroyed painting on the side wall moving to admire it. "This… who did this?"

Everyone in the room but her stiffened and Neo frowned looking down at her scroll. Seeing a response to her accidental text from earlier and her eyes widened.

Just then a door to the suite opened up and Cinder walked out with a suit draped across her arm. She turned hanging it up on the door hook before facing the room.

Roman looked at the suit and noticed it was the same one Minato had worn yesterday. His eyes widen his head jerking to look at Neo who was gripping her scroll so tight he could see the case crack a bit.

He grabbed Neo's shoulder rubbing to get her attention. "Hey you should wait outside for this… please." Neo looked into his eyes and he could see tears coming and looked away as she got up leaving the room quickly.

Cinder watched the little event with interest and smiled to herself as she watched Neo leave quickly. She felt a strange swell of joy one might get from a victory but brushed it off. Folding her arms under her breasts she looked over to Raven and then at Roman who was glaring slightly.

Cinder's smirk grew and she swayed her hips as she moved. "So. Who's your friend Roman? And what is she doing here." She said the last part in a way that promised pain if he didn't have a good answer.

Roman shrugged. "She's a business acquaintance. She's the one who dragged me here. Insisted that she speak with you."

Cinder glared at Roman a flame bursting to life in her right hand. "And you just brought her here?"

Roman held up his hands leaning back against the couch. "Hey she's on the same lists as you and me not like she can turn us in to anyone." He smirked a bit deciding to roll the die. "Unless you think she's a threat?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes the flame fading as she looked over at Raven. "What do you want."

Raven Continued admiring the destroyed painting but responded. "My employer wants to meet your employer."

Cinder glared at Raven and then at Roman who looked surprised. He didn't even know that Cinder had an employer.

Cinder walked over to Roman with a seductive sway in her hips getting right in his face. "How does she know and for that matter how do you." She said in a demanding tone.

Roman began sweating and pulled at his scarf, his other hand held up between them. "Look I got no fucking clue. I didn't even know you had an employer okay. She just showed up and told me to bring her here." Cinder watched him suspiciously while Emerald and Mercury eyed Raven.

"Listen I'm scared of her for the same reason I'm glad I've got Neo."

At those words Cinder's eyebrow rose in intrigue.

She walks over to her couch and sat down looking over to Raven who turned around giving them both uninterested looks before she moved to sit on the couch across from Cinder.

"I'm here to get my employer in contact with her employer and that's it. Roman, show Her the coin."

Cinder glanced from Raven to Roman. "What coin?"

He reached into his pocket pulling it out and flipped it to Emerald who caught it with the skill of a master thief before bringing it over to Cinder. upon looking at it Cinder grew quiet and looked up at Raven slowly. "Who is your employer?"

A soft chuckle resonated through the room originating from the painting. They all turned to see a shadowy figure that hadn't been there before.

The figure turned to look at them and Cinders eyes widened upon seeing the dark golden eyes. Eyes so similar to hers.

 **"You can call me… Lucis."**

~ Chateau de la cour an hour later ~

Minato sighed as he made his way up to Cinders room. He couldn't understand why she'd told him to come pick up his suit instead of sending it to Beacon or to Roman, It would have been much less hassle on both their parts.

Thinking of Roman that reminded him of Neo. She'd sent him a text earlier telling him she was sorry for freaking out on him and that she missed him. She'd even asked him to come see her.

He'd actually stopped by her place after classes ended but she hadn't been there so he'd stopped by uncle's place but the old man hadn't seen her nor Roman since the day before when they'd all been there.

Now it hadn't all been a waste because uncle had seen the book Thanatos had left with him and offered to make some more tea if he could read it. Not being one to turn down a good cup of tea he'd accepted and spent most of the early evening there drinking tea while watching people hiding and transferring money.

The elevator stopped and he rubbed his shoulder as he stepped out. He wondered if it was a bad thing he was okay with the old mans operation. Turning the corner he paused. Neo was standing in front of the door to Cinders room kicking the carpet with a sad frown.

He grimaced knowing exactly how this was gonna look to her especially with how unstable she seemed to be. Regardless of their conversation about not being in a relationship and the apology in the text he knew women better than that.

Sighing he made his way down the hall stopping in front of her. She paused and looked up, her eyes meeting his. She beamed at him but her expression fell just as quickly into one of cold distrust.

"Hey."

She narrowed her eyes at him before they widened and she looked away. He tried to get in front of her again but she turned away. He gave her an unimpressed look. "Really Neo?"

~ 0 ~

Neo grit her teeth and spun around to look at him with a pissed off look pointing at herself then at him before a frown forced its way to her lips. _"What the fuck do you mean by 'really'?"_ Her lip quivered and she looked down at the ground clenching her fists. His suit in Cinders room obviously meant it wasn't in a condition to be worn after something happened to it and the fact it was that bitch's room and the smug smile she gave her they'd obviously fucked.

Minato sighed putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall looking down at her. "Are you upset that we slept together?"

Neo looked up at him again with frustrated tears in her eyes and slapped him. _"What the fuck do you think!"_ He took the hit letting her turn his head to the side with the force before looking back at her. She grimaced and slapped him again. _"Why! Why. Why did you do it?"_

She grit her teeth and grabbed his coat lapels pulling him down shaking him. She pointed at herself again and gestured between the two of them before letting him go as her tears began to blur her vision she punched him in the gut and kicked at him. All the while he stood there taking it. _"I thought I was special to you! I thought you said you loved me. We made love to each other and you fucking slept with that bitch the next day! What the fuck!"_

She opened her mouth in a silent scream and shoved him against the wall. She couldn't believe him. She just continued to glare up at him and stepped back taking deep breaths.

"I lied."

Neo stumbled, falling back against the opposite wall with a stunned look on her face. _"What?"_

"When I said I loved you, it was in the moment. I didn't really mean it. I didn't think you'd have such a strong reaction to those three words."

Neo felt her chest tighten and her legs gave out as she slid down the wall wrapping her arms around herself. No. No, no, no, no. Now he was lying. She could take him cheating. Hell she'd be pissed but at least he loved her… right? That's what he'd said and she'd believed him.

She looked up at him with wide teary eyes as he crouched down in front of her. He tilted his head. "I didn't lie when I said you were special though. You are important to me and I made a promise with Roman to protect you."

She blinked at him confused and discombobulated.

"Sleeping with Cinder weather you believe me or not, wasn't my idea nor my intention. Hate me if it makes you feel better. I'll still look after you however I can when you need me to."

He stood up pulling her with him and held her steady. She looked up at him and pushed him away not knowing how to respond. _"What the fuck?"_

She couldn't make sense of it. She thought it a typical case of him being like every other guy and cheating but. The way he told her he'd lied about loving her or not really meaning it wasn't an attempt at apology at all. It was like he was pushing her away.

Then he'd said that crap about sleeping with the bitch in the red dress not being his intention? Then why the hell had he done it? And then he brought up some promise to Roman…

" _Was this his idea?"_

She grabbed her head shutting her eyes tightly. She was so confused. She didn't understand anything right now. A hand rested atop her head rubbing gently. She didn't know how to react anymore. She just fell against him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't think to hard about it." He lifted his hand from her head and she tightened her grip around his waist burying her head against his chest. "Neo please let go."

She shook her head. Squeezing him tighter and he sighed grimacing feeling his shirt getting damp from her tears. Letting out a breath he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.

Neo shifted against him and looked up into his eyes hurt and lost. She gripped his jacket tightly and grit her teeth before leaning her head against him as she let go.

~ 0 ~

This was the thing he hated the most when it came to the social links. The thing he tried to avoid. The chaotic relationships and misunderstandings. Thanatos did help technically but it had ultimately made things more complicated.

Looking down at Neo he closed his eyes taking a deep breath lifting a hand to her head rubbing softly. "Lets go in together."

Neo looked up at him searching his eyes but she couldn't find… anything.

He tilted his head giving her a small crooked smile. She could see the emotion he was trying to project but with her confused emotions and aching heart she wasn't blinded by desire or passion. This time she caught it. That lack of something in his eyes. It was like… Like he wasn't actually there. As if there was nothing behind his eyes.

Something in her memory stirred and made her feel uncomfortable. She stepped back from him shaking her head.

" _ **You have created a weird tension between you and Neopolitan… Your relationship is changing…"**_

Minato winced and gripped his chest letting out a short gasp. This had never happened before.

Minato looked at her with a genuine look of surprise. He took his hand back slowly. "Sorry."

 **"** _ **The social link has become reversed. Until you reconcile, your relationship cannot move forward…"**_

With that he gave Neo a strange look not really knowing what that pang was and turned around moving to knock on the door to Cinders room.

Neo stood behind him feeling hurt. She just couldn't deal with this right now. The door opened to reveal Emerald and she stiffened seeing who was there. She stepped back opening it for Minato but just as the door opened all the way Neo kicked him in the back making him stumble into the room before slamming it shut with a resounding crash.

He stumbled into the room catching himself and rubbed his back looking at the door. "I swear this is not worth what I gain from it, I did not ask for this when I signed that contract…" He trailed off as he turned to face the room noticing everyone staring at him.

Roman had an angry look, his cigar was a halfway ash meaning he'd just taken a huge deep breath.

Emerald was smirking at him.

Mercury funny enough gave him a look of understanding. "Welcome to the club buddy." that garnered him a swat from Emerald.

Cinder looked at him with a glare. Whatever happened last night would not be a repeat and she was unimpressed with his relations to the younger girl. Far was she from judging someone for going for attractive bed mates but she felt a strange feeling in her gut when thinking that Minato was with Neo before her. She lifted a glass of wine to her lips taking a sip.

He noticed someone new in the room however. Standing up straight he patted down his coat and looked towards the raven haired woman with crimson eyes before looking over to Cinder. "Am I interrupting something?"

Cinder looked over to Raven and relaxed back into her seat. "Hardly Mr. Arisato. You were invited… She was not. Her business with me is concluded as well. I don't know hwy she's still her."

The woman folded her arms narrowing her eyes at Cinder. "Cute."

Minato closed his eyes to avoid rolling them and then faced Raven bowing. "Arisato Minato." He stood straight again.

Raven being from Anima recognized the action and quirked a brow. She smirked ever so slightly but decided she had no reason to show the same respect to a stranger. A weak looking one at that. Looking at the suit hanging on the door to Cinder's suite and the size of the man who'd just entered he must be her lover. _"Weak is as weak does."_ She thought looking him in the eyes trying to intimidate him.

"So who's the blue haired idiot who just walked in?"

Everyone in the room grew uncomfortably silent and even Cinder glanced at Minato with a slight look of fear in her eyes.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at their reactions and tensed but lounged spreading her arms across the back of the couch. Had she just made a mistake?

Minato Put his hands in his pockets making everyone look at him for the simple fact he was the only one moving. He looked at Raven with the utmost of serious faces and then spoke. "The Fool."

The fluttering of the candles in the chandelier was the only sound in the room.

The seconds ticked by and then Raven burst out laughing throwing her head back. "There's no way that's your title."

He watched her with a placid look and then his face cracked with a crooked smile. He walked over to her slowly and leaned forward.

Raven watched his every move and slide her hand to her katana hilt behind the couch.

He held her eye contact the entire time and then his crooked smile turned into a cruel one. Leaning in closer he spoke loud and clear enough for the room to hear. "So you're Yang's mother, Raven."

Cinder's brow rose at that bit of info and she stored it away for later if she ever needed to use it against this woman.

Raven's eyes widened and she leaned towards Minato. "Who the hell are you!" She said in a raised voice.

The room grew darker and the candles flickered. Roman, Emerald and Mercury all got up.

"It's been a wonderful evening but I have a heist to plan." Roman said as he slipped out of the room quickly followed by Mercury and Emerald who both mumbled something about checking on their inventory.

Cinder Was about to call them back when Minato spoke to her while facing Raven. "Thank you for cleaning my suit Ms. Fall. You may retire to your room if you have nothing else to discuss with me. I'd like to speak with your guest… Alone."

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the back of his head and opened her mouth to argue. This was her room after all who was he to.

"Please. As an acquaintance I ask this small favor. I'll owe you."

Now that did strike her fancy. Having someone like him owe her a favor was a tempting offer. Closing her mouth Cinder got up and left to her room.

When the door clicked shut Raven relaxed her grip on her blade but never let it go even as she took a deep breath. "So. Who are you?"

Minato leaned back up walking around the coffee table sitting down on the couch opposite Raven. "Is it you asking or your shadow?"

Raven frowned about to respond when she felt her throat tighten, it suddenly becoming a chore to breath.

 **"Ah. You are a perceptive one."**

A shadowy figure rose from behind the couch standing behind Raven. It placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing tightly making her shift in her seat looking in the opposite direction as she struggled to breath.

Minato slid his hands into his pockets and tilted his head in curiosity. "I've seen quite a few things in my life but never something like you. What are you?"

The figure chuckled and walked around the couch seeming to become more solid all the while Raven seemed to be growing paler as a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. She looked sick.

 **"You are quite the interesting subject yourself. The Fool? Now that is a powerful title. Who gave it to you?"**

The lights in the room flickered again and the figure looked up with a twisted smile.

 **"Hmm. It seems you have powerful friends. As well."**

Minato nodded and crossed his legs bouncing one lazily. "However it would seem my friends are of no consequence to you."

The shadowy figure laughed and bowed dramatically. **"Lucis, Once inheritor of light, and unbound by death. Much like yourself. Though I claimed my power with my own hands. Yours was gifted out of misplaced pity. Though it seems you have become so much more than what you once were."**

The room groaned and the air behind Minato seemed to shatter as a haunting wail filled the room. The visage of Thanatos in his black cloak and mockery of a human skull emerged from the fracture in reality with a growl. He hovered behind Minato holding his arms in the air around him pulled back ready to strike. A blood red glow burning deep in the masks sockets.

Raven's eyes grew wide at the sight of the creature and she tried to sit up and reach for her sword but she couldn't. It was just to much of a struggle. She glanced at the ever more corporeal Lucis and grit her teeth. Then the large creature behind the blue haired boy spoke.

 **"Abomination."**

Lucis' posture slackened and his macabre expression fell. **"I killed the last god that called me that."**

Thanatos snarled and leaned over Minato. **"You cannot kill what you have no power over."**

Lucis looked at Thanatos with an annoyed look. **"So it would seem. I failed to keep you out. It seems you are not of this realm. A god of death from another reality. Peculiar indeed. You are nothing like my Etro."**

 **"She was beautiful and perfect save one sin not even of her own. You are ugly and a sinner of the highest degree. A traitor to you own station. Thanatos."**

Thanatos clenched a fist but drew back getting behind Minato.

 **"Yes do back down. You have no place in this world. Neither does your friend, but it seems he has been invited into our eternal struggle for this world."**

Minato took a breath and sat up straight. "I was. Makoto. Was his name I believe."

 **"Ah yes the architect of this world. The original inheritor of light and only true god among us. Tell me Mr. Arisato. Who's side are you playing on?"**

Minato leaned forward taking his hands out of his pockets resting his elbows on his knees as he rested his head on his steepled fingers. "I'm on the side that lets people make their own decisions."

Lucis scoffed. **"So it seems you're a human loving idiot like** _ **he**_ **is. It would make sense. I on the other hand and your acquaintances employer are on the side which refuses to bend knee to gods who toy with us. Such a shame you could have been a good ally."**

Minato shrugged. "Sorry."

Lucis shrugged in kind and chuckled. **"Don't be. If you stay out of our way you will see no opposition from us. Our goals are not mutually exclusive."**

Thanatos put a hand on Minato's shoulder. **"there are fates worse than death Minato."**

He nodded acknowledging Thanatos' words and stood up holding a hand out to the figure with a brilliant velvet blue bead in hand. "A show of good faith that you will stay away from my students. I have a pension for doing my jobs right and I won't have you ruining my record."

Lucis burst out laughing and took the bead in hand crushing it. His figure became solid growing some depth to it as the shards faded. Raven fell back against the cushions taking a deep breath. The color returning to her cheeks.

Lucis looked back at Raven and shook his head in pity. **"One of my subordinates has similar interests to you. That will not be difficult. I suggest you train them well however. All good things come to and end, and it seems someone has made it a point that this conflict will come to a bloody head much as his has every couple of millennia."**

Lucis frowned at Raven who was still recovering from whatever strain he put on her and sighed. **"Obsessed with strength and yet still so weak. Ah well. It was a pleasure meeting The Fool."**

He turned to face Minato once more. **"Perhaps we will meet again soon. I'll be around.** _ **He**_ **After all seems to have awoken a week before your arrival. Oh the new pantheon is coming together swimmingly. Too da loo."**

And with that Lucis melted into the shadows behind Raven, her breathing steadying out.

She looked up at Thanatos and then down at Minato with frightened eyes. "What are you?"

Thanatos slid back into the crack he'd made in reality as it sealed up. He looked at Minato and grunted before disappearing completely Minato stood and turned to leave but looked over his shoulder at Raven giving her a shrug. "Honestly I really don't know. I thought I was just a regular teenager at one point."

Looking up at the ceiling he let out a tired breath. "That was almost five years ago now. A lot can happen in a second, imagine what someone can go through in five years."

Raven blinked at him looking him up and down. "That doesn't answer my question."

Minato smiled and chuckle a bit. "No. I suppose it doesn't. I guess. You'd call me a hero? Or an anti hero maybe. No." He sighed scratching his head. "Those imply I'm trying to be something. I guess, in a word, Tool."

He looked at her with a depressed look of acceptance shrugging. "I don't really care what happens around me. I just act, usually when people ask me to. Anyways."

He looked into her eyes giving a fake smile that he didn't even try to make believable.

Raven blinked at him thinking back to everyone's reactions to him and the conversation he'd had with Lucis. _"Maybe… just maybe. He can help me."_

 **"** _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Star Arcana."**_

With that he walked to the door of the room leaving a confused and stunned Raven as well as a dumbstruck Cinder who'd been eavesdropping the entire time.

~ Authors notes ~

Since this is a rewrite/ edit I'll respond to some reviews on this chapter.

 **(Uhh, just want to clear something up here. Minato is NOT a psychopath)**

Yes he is.

 **(the only time he was antisocial was for the first half of the game.)**

He remained disconnected and unemotional, for the most part, the entire game. Proof by the fact others have to read him based off his actions not his emotions which is why I put in the story he is the sum of his actions not his individual deeds. He is bad at displaying his emotions and thoughts due to his past trauma.

Ryoji even thinks you've come to kill him on that day he offers himself as a happy escape till the end. Also despite not being cannon the fact you can make the decision to let the world end shows Minato is at his core is indifferent or doesn't care about saving the world.

Also on that note nobody remembers their interactions with eachother for the most part so he wouldn't be able to stay friends with them if he did kill ryoji. Proven by how when you beat the game nobody seems close or to have even spoken to each other until they all suddenly remember the events of the game during Mitsuru's speech right before Minato slips into a comma. Only Junpei and Yukari seem kinda familiar because they're in the same class.

This implies that the creators of the game give you the option to be apathetic towards the worlds embracing Minato's psychopathic side and let it burn while enjoying the mundane life he lived before.

 **(He did not complete social links purely for power. He sought them out for it, yes, but he did grow to actually enjoy spending time with everyone. That was the whole development of Minato as a character, that he grew from an outcast and apathetic teenager to a Messiah that did not sacrifice himself for the world, but for the friends he made.)**

I actually had a few people and I think one or two reviews saying they see Minato as a false messiah for the very fact he saved the world for selfish reasons and not because humanity is precious.

You yourself said he **grew** to enjoy spending time with people. That means he started out manipulating them for power. That doesn't prove he isn't a psychopath. All that proves is that he is no longer apathetic about others and has grown relationships.

Psychopaths can form relationships as well, we are human after all. We produce the same chemicals in our brains that make us form attachments and we release endorphin's when we do things we like.

 **(Persona Q is also considered canon, and in that, Minato was actually quite talkative and had a lot of interactions with the characters.)**

I actually took the time (14 hours) to watch a perfect play through of persona Q and I can say that despite what you think he is acting like a psychopath. He's apathetic and far less expressive compared to everyone else and that is including the demons Elizabeth, Theodore and Margaret by far.

He isn't more talkative in PQ than P3 You just actually get to see what he's saying instead of the game showing speech bubbles with gibberish during 5 second cutscenes as well as entire conversations playing out for the fans sake.

Also I have to reiterate psychopathy is not a personality it is a personality trait. The description for a psychological state of mind caused by genetics and/ or trauma in which the person lacks empathy and is reckless when it comes to their own safety due to a lack of fear. Not all psychopaths are crazy antisocial killers those would be sociopaths for the most part.

Sociopathy and Psychopathy are two completely different things that just have characteristics that overlap.

For example Minato is a Psychopath because he has little self worth. He doesn't see himself as important or special and doesn't care. He accepts that he is responsible for his actions and doesn't try to run from responsibility.

A sociopath does not display those traits at all. Nor does a crazy person or a killer.

Minato is more prone to Psychosis which is common and frequent in psychopaths. Psychosis is the tendency to lose touch with reality and see, hear or believe strange things. In fact many artists go through psychosis during creative process. It also causes people to become attached to things that are familiar in order to stay grounded which the SL would do.

Psychosis is also not an illness but a symptom of extreme stress and/ or mental trauma which as a persona user makes complete sense especially considering how many are in his head and his power to use multiple at a time coming from the power of his psyche.

 **(By the way, that is consideres a nerf. If he has to put in more effort to get back to the same level of power he already was at, that is absolutely a nerf. Don't get me wrong, I really like the fic, but I felt like I needed to clear that business up.)**

He is not nerfed. He still has all of his powers and abilities. There is nor increase in the power needed to use them nor is he limited in any way. The same way you exert yourself to throw a punch he has to use his psyche. The persona offering him power is akin to a person using a brace to relive natural stress you inflict from throwing said punch. The persona taking away their cooperation is the equivalent of taking the brace off. He feels the full affect of using his power. Nothing is free. That is what the evoker was for in P3, it was an aid.

The social link is more a representation of his will to move on from one thing to the next and how he will do so. The persona/ arcana are testing him to see what he will do. You cant exactly help someone when they're being tested.

Thanatos being the death arcana (New beginnings and change)

As well as Metatron being the ultimate world arcana (victory over trials)

They have complete faith in him for different reasons but stay by him because they both know what he will do in the end.

The whole point of rebuilding the arcana isn't to get power back because he hasn't lost any. Its to build connections and try and find a meaning to something personal. As I stated before Minato is having a crisis about where he's going and what it means. He is going from place to place trying to occupy himself. He is refusing something he promised he'd always accept and the arcana are forcing him to go through the process again to remind him what that is.

I don't know if you were trying to say he wasn't a psychopath because you think it's a negative thing or something like that but it isn't in of itself.

Also the nerf thing like I said and explained isn't a nerf in fact you can look at it as a buff in the respect that he will become more efficient at using his abilities without the help of the arcana. Using persona alows him to hear them speak to him and it causes his mentality to alter slightly based on the persona he's using so not depending on them for assistance leaves him free of their influence.

All together though I respect your view and agree that he has grown as an individual and I can see how some would think he's been nerfed.

~ 0 ~

 **"Most were thinking like Junpei did at first before he lost Chihiro."**  
 **Don't you mean Chidori? Chihiro was Minato's Justice link and the most bewitching, brown haired, bespectacled beauty one would ever behold.**

Nice add part at the end lol.

As for saying Chihiro instead of Chidori that was my bad. I did spellcheck and Chidori wasn't in the computers dictionary so it changed to Chihiro which was.

~ 0 ~

 **Please, less whatever the hell that mess with Coco was and more storytelling. Seriously, I get that it's kind of your passion but not every meaningful character interaction needs to have psychological or philosophical dressing. Sometimes a rose is a rose.**

The stuff with Coco wasn't psychological or it wasn't meant to be either. There was no hidden meaning in anything i wrote. unless you meant the flirting and oneupmanship in their acting. Which is why i described it as "the game" they were literally playing with/against each other.

 **In fact, there are so many moments like these that it makes those characters alien and un-relatable. Minato tried to speak deeply to Thanatos this chapter by saying that valued memories can develop interest. Like a bank account.**

**I'd smile like you want but now I'm upset because I mentioned the event above. I just want more of the genuinely interesting story. And less overcompensating psychoanalysis.**

As for un-relatable If you've never had a conversation or had fun with someone like that you're missing out on life my friend. I based that whole thing on something that happened between two friends of mine from college. As for the alien part we don't see much of Coco but what we do see she is a huge flirt and likes to mess with people.

If you meant Minato there are parts in the game and manga where it's very clear that he can and does mess around like that and even acts like the class clown cracking jokes and puns left and right. Hell he even pokes fun at Ms. Toriumi when they find out who each other were.

And the part about Minato talking to Thanatos about memories was this.

(Minato smiled closing his eyes as he turned around leaning on his desk sliding his hands into his pockets with a warm crooked smile. "For the sake of a memory. I mean what real value does anything have to people other than what you give it? Personal value comes from memory. So if I hold onto something then it's value increases even if It isn't anything of real value to others. Even if I can't really remember it.")

That whole thing was exactly what it was stated as. It wasn't deep or philosophical it's a fact. You don't care about things you don't even know about but to some one else it could mean the world. It's the reason why things have sentimental value. That's all he was saying.

The way he put it was just a lead up to how love is like a good memory. Not romance but love as an idea in general. A good memory is worth a lot to you and living in a valuable memory should make you happy like he assumes love would.

It's also a reference to Red VS Blue which is also a Rooster Teeth IP

I'm glad you took the time to let me know the problems you had with the chapter it helps a lot with the writing process. Before i rewrote chapter 1-10 the story was a lot more choppy and there was less interaction and detail. People asked for more so i did that. You're the second to complain about the length of interactions like that while other times people like it a lot and i get pm's telling me to keep it up. It's hard to find a good medium. Thanks for the critique, hope you keep reading.

~ 0 ~

Well hope you all keep reading and keep up the constructive criticism keeps me honest. Hope to see you guys again for the next chapter.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll please…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 41

17) Weiss Schnee - 81 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 70 - (3nd)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 65 - (4th)

25) Cinder Fall - 62 - (6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 64 - (5th)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 20

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 80 - (2rd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 58

38) Raven Branwen - 58

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Blake

4 - Neo

5 -Coco

6 - Cinder

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Well it looks like its between Pyrrha and Weiss for best girl

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 10

Emerald Saustri - 10

Mercury Black - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 2

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neopolitan A La Mode- 3 (Reversed)

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 2

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 2

Winter Schnee - 2

Raven Branwen - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neopolitan A La Mode** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Mercury Black** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Raven Branwen** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Emerald Saustri** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Winter Schnee** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thanks for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	17. Chapter 17

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

Well happy 2019 one and all. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

Also as of the posting of this all previous chapters have been edited and re-uploaded along with answers to some reviews edited into chapter 16 AN. Thanks for the continued support and interest.

~ 0 ~

" _thoughts/Memories"_

"Speech"

 _words with implied meaning_

Regular text

 **"Persona speech/Nonhuman."**

 **"** _ **Persona/thoughts/social link"**_

~ Ch 17 ~

~ Pinocchio ~

Deep in the grim lands the queen of the grim sat on her throne tapping her fingers rhythmical against the armrest. She took a slow steady breath contemplating the young man she'd pulled into the other world, as well as the girl who seemed to share a similar power.

The fact that they had the ability to summon such beings was world changing, yet in the girls case not as earth shattering. However, two people with abilities that were for all intents and purposes magic was a problem. The boys ability to summon an actual god or so it seemed was not something she felt comfortable with. The girls displayed ability to heal others and use such a varied range of powers was also disconcerting.

It wasn't something she feared, she was after all immortal and eternal as far as she knew. But still. She looked down at her pale hand with a frown lifting it to eye level as an old memory played through her mind. Falling, sinking. The darkness pressing in around her. Then pain, and finally air. The scratch of hard uneven unmerciful stone. The desire that was born to see this world ruined.

She clenched her fist pressing her head to it as she let out a tired breath. One would hear her thoughts and think her a monster. That wasn't so. She wanted to ruin this world, yes. By any means necessary, sure. She had lived long enough to see that there was no such thing as good or evil. The was just power and time. Eventually someone somewhere would become the oppressed either by action or by feeling and the whole thing would start all over again. Her goal was to keep the world unsavory so those that called themselves her gods would never see fit to come back. To keep it free of their influence. If she need be a monster to do so she would.

Once she had thought herself and her love the ones to take their place, but down that road had lain pain and heartache. What she had thought was a dream come true was naught but a happy lie in the mists of an endless feverish nightmare. A betrayal of absolute trust and.

The doors to her throne room creaked open pulling her from her thoughts. She let her features relax and looked up to see one of her seer grimm enter. It floated across the stone marble floor and red carpet with an eerie grace before coming to a stop before her.

She eyed it curiously trying to remember if any of her subjects had a scheduled conference with her but she didn't believe that to be the case. She sat up in her throne relaxing her back against the seat maintaining her regal posture and acknowledged the seer grimm with a lazy wave. It gently bobbed up and down before coming to eye level with her. The orb on its body turned red before clearing to reveal her newest protege, Cinder Fall.

"Salem. Your majesty." Cinder said bowing her head in respect.

Salem watched her curiously. "Cinder." She nodded while crossed her legs, beckoning the grimm closer. "To what do I owe this surprise call?"

Cinder looked uncomfortable like she was trying to find a way to word exactly what was on her mind. This was unusual for the girl and it made Salem smile knowingly as she chuckled softly. "Come now Cinder, if it is not bad news then just tell me what happened."

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward towards the grimm her smile becoming a thin line. "Or is it indeed bad news?"

Cinder closed her mouth and looked down to the side opening her mouth to respond but closed it once more looking up to make eye contact with her Queen. "I… don't know. Something, interesting happened. Several somethings in fact. I don't know what to say exactly."

Salem hummed and leaned back into her throne nodding. "Tell me then. Is your mission compromised?"

"No." Cinder said placidly.

"Have you been discovered by our friends?" Salem asked trying get a feel for the situation.

"No." Cinder replied again more confidently.

"Well then is this about an unforeseen obstacle?"

Cinder let out a breath and smiled. "Quite the contrary. The young man, Minato Arisato, has offered his aid if I ask for it. He was specific in my asking for help and what exactly I would have him do but for the most part I believe him to be a good acquaintance to ask of assistance."

Salem rose an eyebrow at that and looked off to the side thinking. He couldn't know that Cinder was related to her but he certainly had a means to find out rather easily. Thinking on it, he himself hadn't been aggressive towards her when she had pulled him into the other world. Looking back up at Cinder she smiled. "And is he a potential ally?"

Cinder paused at the question. "Nooo. I don't think he is. However he has shown a distaste for authority and bureaucracy as well as the fact he was familiar with Roman Torchwick. I don't believe he will be a nuisance for the fact he has no desire for power. The council and Atlas Military seem to be interested in him as well for the typical reasons. Bureaucracy and expansion into grimm claimed territory."

Salem smiled slightly. "Interesting."

Cinder tilted her head slightly in curiosity at the reaction but shook off the thoughts and continued. "I do believe he has the potential to be a bigger threat than Ozpin. The man seems eager to act but doesn't have the means to fight you in a meaningful way. Arisato on the other hand has power." She paused.

Salem eyed her curiously. "But?"

"But he seems reluctant to utilize it. Not afraid or unwilling to as he has for what I think are unnecessary reasons but… It's hard to explain."

Salem watched Cinder, quietly contemplating what her subordinate had just said. "And what are your plans in regards to him?"

Cinder took a breath before continuing. "I plan on… befriending him. One can never have to many allies and a smart person keeps their enemies closer than that."

Salem smiled in amusement at the notion but a frown soon came to her lips making Cinder flinch. The queen of the grimm gripped her thrones armrest tightly before releasing a calming breath. "You would do well to remember even subordinates and lovers can turn on you with the smallest provocation. All that needs happen is the calling of something they believe to be greater. Be it greed or misguided intentions."

Cinder looked down nodding feeling as though she'd said the wrong thing.

"However."

Cinder looked up in surprise.

"A partner would do you good. Flunkies can only help you go so far. A true ally is something we all search for throughout our lives. If he is truly as indifferent as you make him sound with no love for the way the world is then you would do well to take advantage of that."

Cinder blinked in confusion before bowing her head. "Thank you. I will take your words to heart and continue with my plans. There is one other thing however."

Salem had been about to dismiss the grimm but paused. "And what is that?"

Cinder reached down and then pulled up a coin. A very old very familiar coin indeed. One she hadn't seen since her father had shown her one before Oz… well. Before everything. Back before the world had fallen. It was something she thought was lost to time and the ages and yet there was Cinder, holding one.

An oracle ascension coin.

"Cinder. Where did you get that?"

She looked directly into her queens eyes. "One calling himself Lucis. He has a desire to meet with you and speak about, forgive me but he said _'the good old times. When everyone had it.'_ He did not elaborate."

Salem grew silent making Cinder feel awkward standing there while the queen seemed lost in thought. Then a small smile crawled its way across the queens face and her eyes burned red with some hidden delight. "Cinder. If you so happen to come across this man again then tell him reminiscing is never a good thing to do. One should always look to the future but never forget the past."

With that Salem waved off the grimm ending the meeting between Cinder and herself.

"Tyrian." Salem said calmly. Said man answered her call immediately, quickly slipping in through the doors the grimm had opened.

"Yes my Queen. What can this humble servant do for your majesty?" He said bowing dramatically making his brown trench coat fan out before he took a knee.

"Vale has become of more interest than before. It seems other players have made themselves known. I wish for you to assist Cinder in her endeavors. I am placing you under her command until her plan either comes to fruition or fails. There is however another task I am trusting you with."

Tyrian bowed his head leaning forward over his knee placing a fist down before him prostrating himself before Salem. "Anything my goddess."

Salem relaxed in her throne resting her head on her left hand leaving her legs crossed. "The young man. Minato Arisato. When you arrive ask Cinder about him and find out all you can about him. Try to… befriend him. I have a feeling despite your eccentricities, you will have a similar understanding of things."

Tyrian quirked a brow tilting his head before smiling widely. "Yes my lady. I shall make way for Vale immediately." and with that he excused himself.

Salem closed her eyes and hummed before gesturing to the seer grimm beside her. The orb shone red before clearing to display the face of a tanned man with dark and graying hair with a mustache. "Watts."

The man looked up from whatever it was he was working on just now noticing the grimm that had positioned itself in front of him. He cleared his throat and stood up moving around his desk to be in front of his queen. "Yes Salem?"

The eldritch horror smiled calmly, eyes still closed. "I feel there is an opportunity coming up in Vale where we will be able to seize control of the city away from the council that found themselves in those seats. If I'm not Mistaken then we can do it lawfully and with the support of the people."

His eyes widened and he gaped for a second before schooling his features. "How is that possible?"

Salem opened her eyes and looked up at the chandelier hanging above the throne with dark candles that burned blue. "A true king has returned and he seems to be ready to make his move." Even if he wasn't on their side he would be leagues better than the council or Ozpin, or whatever Ozma was calling himself nowadays.

"I want you to prepare any and all legal documents one might need for taking control of a kingdom. Nothing underhanded just get the paperwork done so in the event our… unsuspecting ally with be met with little opposition.

He bowed his head wondering who she was speaking about. "Your majesty, who or what title does this person hold? I Will need to know to fill out the documents."

Salem hummed softly while resting her head on the knuckles of her right hand. "Last king and living heir to the throne of Vale, formerly Insomnia."

~ Chateau de la cour ~

The elevator dinged quietly opening up slowly allowing Minato to step in. He hit the ground floor button before leaning against the back wall rubbing his temples, his suit hanging over his shoulder. He was trying to sort out the mess that was his day. It hadn't been too bad, slaps not withstanding. The least pleasurable thing had to be his little, was it a fight? With Neo.

Despite having spoken before about them not being a thing she was way too attached. Her reaction wasn't entirely unexpected but he'd thought they could avoid something like that.

The elevator slowed down coming to a steady stop before dinging as the doors slid open once more. He sighed closing his eyes and pushed off the wall exiting the elevator. What he hadn't expected was to bump into a girl who was a lot sturdier and heavier than she looked. He watched her with furrowed brows. _"What? I didn't even feel her. How did she?"_

His thoughts trailed off as he looked at her, or more specifically her eyes. A strange feeling of nostalgia passed through him. He lifted his hand waving lazily. "Yo."

She imitated his lazy wave. "Salutations. I'm Penny."

He looked at her in amusement and chuckled offering his hand. "Well nice to meet you Penny. I'm Minato."

She smiled at him leaning in close. "You are the first person to return my greetings without giving me a strange look. This interaction has been a success. Making personal note to remember this moment."

He gave her an amused look and shrugged. "It would be pretty rude to give someone a funny look when they're trying to be civil."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I concur."

He nodded in turn trying to stifle a yawn. "Excuse me," He apologized. "It's late and I have classes to teach tomorrow. I need to head back to…" He trailed off and let out a sigh rubbing his temples again.

Penny tilted her head. "I can see you are feeling distress at the moment. What is bothering you Minato?"

He laughed in a quiet and tired tone. "I just remembered I don't actually have a place to stay right now." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck letting his arm hang. "I've been sleeping wherever the last few days. I really should see about teacher housing on campus."

Penny tilted her head lifting a finger. "You could always rent a room here. The amenities are splendid."

He chuckled. "I can't actually afford one at the moment."

Penny's eyes widened at that but she quickly refocused . "I have a room here. I don't use the bed though. You are free to use it so long as you don't cause trouble."

He blinked in surprise looking at her in reverence and respect. He grabbed her shoulders with a hopeful look in his eyes. "If that's true I'll be your friend to the bitter end."

Penny's eyes widened and she leaned in closer to Minato their noses almost touching. "Are you serious? Will you be my friend? She grabbed Minato's shoulders in the same way he'd grabbed her. Her eyes were searching his for any sign of a lie but all she found was a calm emptiness that made her feel like she was talking to someone who didn't hide their intentions. He said what he meant and he meant what he said. There was no hidden thought process.

He nodded with a small crooked smile. He held out his hand, pinky extended. Penny looked at his hand curiously and tilted her head. "I don't understand."

He let out an amused breath. "Hold up your hand pinky extended."

She did so and he wrapped his around hers. "We're friends to the bitter end. Pinky promise if you lie stick 1,000 needles in your eye." With that he let go of her pinky placing his hands in his pockets with a crooked smile. "So, promise?"

Penny smiled at him clapping her hands together with a happy nod. "That is a strange custom indeed but I approve. Friends!"

He shook his head good naturedly. "Anyone willing to offer their bed is definitely a friend in my book."

Penny looked at him strangely. "Why is that?"

"Well I think of it like this. A bed is worth a lot. It keeps you warmer than a couch or a bench. It's soft. They're actually pretty expensive on their own as well. To top that off if you're willing to let someone else lay in your bed or use it then that speaks of trust on both ends." He turned profile watching Penny out the corner of his eye. "I can trust you right?"

Penny not having seen it like that nodded. "I see. That is indeed a good way to gain and give trust."

He smirked. "If you can't take a nap with someone and feel comfortable doing so you don't trust them, and friends are supposed to trust each other." He remembered nights in the dorms where everyone would pass out on or against eachother after a long hour in Tartarus.

Penny clapped her hands together. "Sensational. Lets go, friend."

~ 0 ~

Back in Penny's room Minato found himself lying on her bed resting his eyes while she sat there watching him with a smile. It was calming and reminiscent if not relaxing. The mood brought back memories of Aigis watching him while he slept. It was something most found uncomfortable but the proximity was strangely comforting. Especially when she asked him questions similar to the ones Aigis had posed to him.

"Minato." He kept his eyes closed but rose his eyebrows to let her know he was listening. "What is a friend? I have tried to make many but you are the first to pose the option to me. And for such a peculiar reason."

Opening his eyes he looked over at her. "Well it varies from person to person. For instance I personally find those who are open and true to themselves to be interesting. I respect the will they have to become more than what they are. People who grow and never stagnate. A friendly person with a bed goes a long way in my book as well. But I don't really know what makes a friend a friend."

Penny opened her mouth to respond but closed it contemplating her response before she decided to answer his question with a question. "I thought friends were something that people had because they make them happy." She looked down at her knees. "My father said friends would help me find what I'm missing. Something he can't give me. What did he mean by that?"

Now that was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. Friends were not a simple topic. Aigis had a lot of trouble with the topic as well. Even after all of S.E.E.S. had welcomed her and tried explaining it, he wasn't sure if he himself understood entirely what a friend was.

He looked from Penny to the ceiling letting out a breath. "I really don't know how to answer that Penny. Friends aren't just people you call friends. Like I said it varies. You'll have to find the answer to that question yourself." His thoughts drifted to Akihiko and Shinjiro. He hadn't gotten much of the story but honestly it was hard to see how the two had become or even stayed friends. He assumed it was on part of Shinjiro's devil may care attitude and Akihiko's dense personality that kept them together.

He folded his hands behind his head with a yawn. "Why are you so interested anyways?"

Penny looked up from her knees at Minato and tilted her head. "I don't know."

He chuckled making Penny look at him curiously. "What is so amusing?"

He looked at her sighing in between chuckles. "You remind me of my best friend Aigis."

"Aigis? Best friend?" She leaned in closer to him. "There's such a thing as a best friend? And who is Aigis?"

He smiled to himself. "Call me strange but but she was. She was made of metal but far from machine, and strangely enough the most human person I've ever met."

"She was a lot like you. She used to ask me the same questions."

Penny got quiet sensing a somberness to the way he spoke. "Minato. Did you care about Aigis?"

"Of course." He looked up at the ceiling with a faraway expression. "She was one of my best friends and always will be. I'd have done anything for her."

Penny looked down contemplatively, her processors working in overdrive trying to see how that made sense. She would do anything Ironwood or her father told her to do but. Was that the same thing as a friend? Not only that but Anything. The way he spoke the words seemed to carry more weight than she'd though she could put behind them.

Minato spoke again drawing her attention. "I don't know what love is, but If I had to take a guess at it then I'd have to say. What I felt for my friends. That respect for them and their willingness to do what they believed to be the right thing for themselves and those around them. It was impressive. I admired them for that. So I found myself attracted to them. I drew strength from them and in turn I supported them."

He closed his eyes picturing all his old friends. "I think… I loved them. Not in any semblance of a romantic way, but I felt more for them than I have anyone else before. I gave them everything I had, and hopefully they made something of it."

Penny could relate to that. She wasn't human but he had described how she felt towards her father and Ironwood. It was a deep respect for reasons she didn't understand but what she did know was her father had built her with the ability to feel emotions and from what he'd told her, she had a soul.

She nodded with conviction before looking up moving to lean over the bed looking down at Minato. Her hands were placed on either side of his head as she searched his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked right back up into her's. He could see it. This girl truly was like Aigis. He was interested to see if she could choose for herself. To see if she could become more than she was.

"I'm not a real girl. I am… a machine Minato."

He continued to watch her not feeling very surprised by the revelation.

"I. I want to become best friends with you like you were with Aigis."

He closed his eyes feeling a bit empty at her words. He didn't feel sad about not having his friends anymore but the emptiness that had filled him before he'd met them was all too noticeable without them to fill it.

A yawn escaped him and he turned away to not be rude. He wasn't one for trying to build friendships they typically seemed to just happen. That was one thing he'd found strange. It was funny when he thought about it. "Well if that's what you want then why not?" He finished after his yawn and looked back up at her.

She smiled down at him. "Swell."

Just then the door to Penny's room opened.

~ 0 ~

Ironwood walked into Penny's room not seeing the need to knock. She was never indecent and did little else than sit in her chair. Upon entering her room he saw her leaning over a young man laying on her bed. He blinked a couple of times his jaw slackening at the sight as the two looked over at him.

"Wha?"

Penny stood up quickly with a smile. "Salutations General. Is there something you needed?" She asked in a chipper tone saluting the man.

Minato looked from Penny to Ironwood making the connection between Winter, the ship and this General before looking at Penny curiously.

Ironwood closed his mouth and cleared his throat while fixing Penny with a disapproving glare before it fell. He wondered for a second if Penny was even capable of doing what it looked like they were doing.

Halfway through his thoughts he actually spared a few seconds to look over at the young man on the bed and took in his features. He was about to round on him when the similarities between he and the picture in the file he'd received from Winter overlapped to a T.

Penny let her hand drop watching her General questioningly. He'd never failed to answer one of her questions before. "Are you okay Sir?"

He turned slowly to face her while maintaining eye contact with the young man on the bed. "I'm fine. Penny, wait outside in the hall."

"But sir these are my personal quarters and I have a guest present it would be rude to."

Ironwood's eyes turned to here and he leaned forward towering over her. "That is an order Penny."

"But he is my friend. If he is in error of anything I will be sure to notify him."

He looked at her confused. "Friend?"

She gestured to Minato. "We have been speaking and come to the consensus that we are friends and will become best friends should we."

Ironwood ignored the rest of what she was saying and fixed Minato with a cold stare placing a hand on Penny's shoulder pulling her behind him cutting her off.

~ 0 ~

Minato sat up while watching the two as another yawn escaped him. He gave a shrug to Penny meeting her eyes as she leaned to the side looking over Ironwoods shoulder.

He slid his feet off the bed and turned to face Ironwood. He really didn't wanna deal with anyone new right now. He'd just been about to fall asleep with Penny's questions acting as a stand in for a lullaby.

Talking with someone who was looking for him for reasons he didn't know was a headache he didn't want. "Well I'll just be going then."

Ironwood's eyes narrowed and he stepped between Minato and the door. "Penny leave the room now and wait outside. I won't repeat myself again." She opened her mouth to argue but remembered what Minato said about doing anything for his friends. She looked at him but he shook his head. She wore a let down expression as she left the room glancing between her General and her friend.

Minato smiled at her as she walked backwards. "I'll be fine. I haven't done anything wrong have I?" She shook her head with a smile and then nodded to Ironwood who looked at her in disbelief before she left the room.

Once the door clicked shut Ironwood turned his attention back to Minato glaring at him suspiciously. "That was unexpected. How did you do that?"

Minato quirked a brow. "Do what?"

Ironwood gestured at the door. "I've never seen her act that way before nor question me. What did you do to her?"

Minato chuckled and leaned back on the bed, arms behind him. "I didn't do anything to her. She's the same person she was last time you saw her."

The two stared at eachother for a good five minutes before Ironwood closed his eyes sighing. He rubbed his forehead and then looked at Minato. "Mr. Arisato I presume?"

Minato frowned slightly. "You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are."

The General let his hand drop and nodded. "I am General James Ironwood." He held out his hand to Minato who gathered his feet under him and stood from the bed taking it.

"Minato Arisato, professor at Beacon."

Ironwood's eyes narrowed at that bit of information. _"Damn. Ozpin got to him first. He practically falls into my lap and he's already working for Ozpin. This isn't looking any easier. Then again Ozpin isn't in the councils pocket. This may be salvageable."_

"So Mr. Arisato. You said you were a professor at Beacon. What are you doing here after the bullheads have stopped running the rout to the school?"

Minato watched the man quietly before shifting his weight. "No disrespect meant but you aren't my superior nor my employer so it's really none of your business."

Ironwood ground his teeth slightly at the show of disrespect. "On the contrary I am here as added security on behest of the alliance between Atlas and Vale. You having shown up out of nowhere after displaying such an ability as to exterminate grim with such ease without collateral damage has made you a person of interest."

Minato put his hands in his pockets with a slouch taking a tired breath. He already knew where this conversation was going.

Ironwood ignored his change in posture and continued. "Both Atlas and Vale are interested in you. No doubt Vacuo and Mistral are interested as well. Your skill in of itself is not something to worry about but the implications of it and should it be given to the wrong power are… problematic."

Minato shrugged and stepped to move passed Ironwood. "Not my problem."

The taller mans hand rested on his shoulder gripping tightly. "I think you misunderstand Mr. Arisato. You are not a citizen of any kingdom as far as we can tell and our intelligence says you are from an unaffiliated Island. That poses a security risk."

Minato looked at Ironwood's hand with a scowl not liking the physical contact at all. His gaze slowly trailed up to make eye contact with the man. "You can't force me to do anything." He shook his shoulder and stepped out of the mans grip turning to face the door to the room.

That got on the older mans nerve. "Stop acting like a child."

The silvery eyed young man glanced over his shoulder at Ironwood. "I'm not the one call his conversational opponent a child. You have words so ask your question. Hopefully you have the self control to accept a no if you don't get an answer you want."

The General glared at Minato turning to face him completely. "Listen here! You aren't in the position to speak that way to anyone. You are skating on thin ice as is and I could have your world turned upside down if you make one wrong move!"

At that moment Penny came back in with a concerned look. "I detected raised voices and elevated stress levels Is everything okay?"

Minato Looked at Penny with a calm smile shaking his head. "I'm alright, just tired." He pointed at Ironwood. "Your General seems to need some attention. I don't think he's used to hearing the word no from a civilian.

Ironwood glared at him while addressing Penny. "Penny."

She looked at the general. "Yes sir?"

"Place Mr. Arisato under arrest."

Minato Stood still narrowing his eyes at Ironwood before panning his gaze over to Penny.

Penny Looked between the two men conflicted. One was her friend the other her… something, but he was important and she was supposed to listen to him. She stepped closer to the two but paused looking over at Ironwood fixing him with a confused look. "Under what grounds am I being told to arrest Minato under? I cannot simply arrest him without cause. It's illegal."

Ironwood blinked in surprise at Penny and glanced at Minato wondering what he said to her to get her to question his authority. She was the most advanced machine Dr. Polandina had made yet she was just that. A machine. How was she questioning him? Then his eyes widened slightly as a small smirk played across his lips. "Arrest him for tampering with, and compromising secret military hardware."

Penny opened her mouth to ask what hardware when it hit her. Ironwood was speaking about her. But what had Minato done? It didn't make sense. What was his line of thinking? "But sir he has not tampered with."

The general slammed a fist on the table next to him. "Follow your orders Penny!"

Penny stepped back shaking her head. "I cannot comply with that order sir. He has done nothing wrong and I am not enlisted. I am in my fathers words au."

"Autonomous, yes. Then stand back, I'm placing him under arrest."

~ 0 ~

Minato lifted an eyebrow at Ironwood and moved to leave but the man moved quicker than he'd thought, quickly covering the space between them grabbing his arm in a vise like grip. "You're coming with me."

Minato looked at Ironwoods arm with a cold look in his eyes. The contact was making him feel… disgusted. It was uncomfortable. He took a calm deep breath keeping his gaze on Ironwoods hand. "What makes you think I'll go willingly?"

"You have no choice. I have jurisdiction here and several other places. I'm sure if you don't want to deal with me you would like it even less if the council found you. All you have to do is be compliant for the time being."

Minato closed his eyes conceding the point while trying to ignore the unwelcome contact. Ironwood took his silence as deference but decided to take it another step. "Either way you aren't a citizen of Vale, therefore not protected by the same laws. If I wanted to I could keep you under military arrest."

At those words Minato felt the same disappointed anger bubble in his gut that he felt when Ikutsuki had betrayed them. He pulled his arm trying to distance himself from the taller man but Ironwood tightened his grip. "This will go much smoother if you'd just comply without contest. We could get everything taken care of and…

The general trailed off and Minato knew why. There was no endgame but accepting and the man hadn't thought far enough ahead to find a double speak way of saying it.

Minato opened his eyes glaring at Ironwood out the corner of his left eye. "I've done enough complying against my will. If you don't let go of me you'll regret it."

"Minato, no."

Ironwood's smirk broadened. "Was that a threat I heard?"

"No. A promise to do bodily harm if you continue to physically harass me."

Penny tried walking over to them but Ironwood held up his hand. "Minato do not underestimate the general he is not a weak person."

"Thank you Penny, but you should be worried about the general not me."

Ironwood took a breath humming quietly at his words while grabbing his collar. "Security team 8 come to Penny's room." and with that her let go of his collar tightening his grip on Minato's arm.

Call his actions underhanded but it was for the greater good. Especially if what Ozpin had been telling him was true. Not to mention The unsteady peace between the kingdoms was slowly falling apart and picking up pace. Ever since the Mt. Glen expansion project Atlas had been wary of Vale. Had the project succeeded he might be here for entirely different reasons.

He also didn't for a second believe the VSS didn't have anything to do with the attack on Winter. No one but the crew and a few higher ups and himself knew she would be here and the timing of the attack was to perfect.

He couldn't trust anyone. If he had to twist an arm of two to secure Atlas' security he would do so.

~ 0 ~

Minato could feel his anger writhe in his head making it harder to think straight. He was tired of being manipulated. Being used was normal and he could care less for it but manipulation. Being lied to and forced to do things. Having free will taken from you…

~ snap ~

A cold feeling ran through Minato's psyche.

Just then the door to Penny's room slammed open and two men rushed in standing on either side of the door. Four more moved into the room surrounding him while the last two stayed out in the hall.

Minato looked around at all of them before glancing at Ironwood with eyes as cold as ice.

"Men take this man and place him under arrest."

The soldiers moved in to grab Minato but he spoke making them all pause.

"It's funny." He grabbed Ironwoods hand tightening his grip to the point that it ground the bones in the mans arm together making him let go of Minato from pure reflex pulling his arm back.

The men all raised their rifles but it was too little too late. Minato pulled Ironwood throwing him into the guard on the left behind him making the two fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs while reaching out grabbing the barrel of the rifle of the man to his right. He moved it away from himself just as it went off, hitting the man who was now off to his side and behind him before pulling the shocked soldier towards him kneeing him in the gut so hard he flew back into the wall cracking the solid mahogany.

The last man not having a clear shot rushed Minato with a knife. He was quickly disarmed by a hard slap to the back of his hand as the young man dodged to the side hooking his foot around the mans ankle tripping him as he took the airborne knife spinning around and slamming it deep into the ground next to the mans neck catching his vest strap pinning him down.

The two guards at the door rushed him with tonfas drawn as the two in the hall turned around to aim their rifles at him. The men with batons struck simultaneously one aiming for his waist the other for his shoulders.

He bent his legs slightly and lifted his hands across his body catching each baton as they closed in on him. His grip tightened around them and he pulled his left arm back slamming his right elbow into the guards gut making him fall while gasping for air.

His ice cold gaze met the visor of the second who whimpered as a cruel smile spread across his face. He pulled the baton smashing his shoulder into the mans face but the guard held tight to his weapon which was a mistake because Minato used it to pull him up over his shoulder throwing him at the general and the first soldier he'd knocked down.

Ironwood managed to sidestep his soldier grimacing at the crashing sound and groans of his men. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Minato a second to late as the shorter blue haired young man was on him tonfa in hand.

He swung it at the generals face but the man rose his left arm in time to catch it. What he wasn't expecting was for Minato to use the wrong end and hook his arm with the tonfa handle pulling his arm down. Then to the generals surprise and grudging admiration Minato slid it up his arm turning it so the tonfa handle was locking his arm down as he quickly jabbed it into his armpit keeping his arm neutralized.

This was ridiculous in Ironwoods opinion. Some of his best trained men taken out in seconds and then this. He tried stepping back and lifting his arm but the young man stepped with him kicking at his knees.

He tried dodging the kicks by stumbling back and throwing a wild haymaker but the younger man raised his left elbow blocking the strike as he jumped at him elbowing him in the face disorienting him.

From there Minato twisted his arm grabbing the generals shoulder flipping over him while throwing the baton at one of the guards who were both stunned knocking one out The other was struck across the face by a heavy ax kick as He swung over the generals body dropping like a tone of bricks.

With his other foot he struck the back of Ironwoods knee as he came down making him buckle while the other stood strong.

Both arms free now he tried to grab at Minato but a pain shot through his robotic leg that he shouldn't have felt making him buckle completely and his right arm went limp. His head felt fuzzy and he twitched. His head was pulled back and his eyes met the cold annoyed gaze of the young man he'd just attempted to arrest. It wasn't impossible for a skilled person such as himself to be taken out by surprise but this was ridiculous. A bit of static electricity sparked in the air around them and the velvety blue light behind the young mans pupils faded.

~ 0 ~

Minato looked down at the taller man a twisted smirk coming to his lips. "Down on your knees you don't look so tall."

He lifted his hand the velvety blue light began building up behind his pupils again this time accompanied by a small sheen of red.

As he lifted his hand a sharp point rested itself between his shoulder blades.

"Please Minato, do not do this."

Minato narrowed his eyes slowly inching his hand towards the stunned general feeling the sharp point dig into his back.

"I am your friend. Please."

That made him pause. His smirk fell and he dropped his hand. He sighed deflating with a nod.

~ 0 ~

Winter found herself walking through the halls of Chateau de la cour feeling much better after her nap in her room on the Lilith. knowing Weiss was in good hands she smiled to herself stepping out of the elevator coming face to face with Minato.

She blinked, her mouth opening slightly in surprise at seeing him here again. She looked at him questioningly when he suddenly staggered towards her. She almost stumbled back but managed to slip around him seeing that he was shoved into the elevator by one of the members of security team 8.

She glared at the man not noticing the others behind her. "Officer! What is the meaning of this?"

The man backed away from her holding his rifle to his chest, his mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. "Stand down Specialist." Ironwood called from behind her "They're escorting a prisoner. Mr. Arisato is under arrest for compromising military hardware." Penny waved at the stunned Schnee from next to the general.

Winter couldn't believe what she'd heard. It didn't make sense. She looks back over to Minato noticing his handcuffs and sighed as he lifted his hands waving nonchalantly with a tired expression. "Hello Ms. Schnee."

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose holding in a groan. "Sir. Is this for the _assignment_ or is this another matter?"

"Well the situation isn't ideal but I'll take what he can get."

Winter let out a sigh and stepped back into the elevator. "Sir I will take it upon myself to escort the _prisoner_ to the Lilith." She said with a tired sigh. She was still technically off duty but she wasn't about to leave Minato to sink after he'd agreed… well not contested her at least in helping Weiss.

Ironwood eyed her before giving a small nod. "I'll allow it but take Penny with you. He seems to listen to her."

The soldiers who'd been yelled at by Winter cleared his throat. "Excuse me sir. Orders?"

Ironwood looked at the man then at the rest of his team. The officer stood at attention "Permission to leave escort of the prisoner to specialist Schnee and Ms. Polandina."

Ironwood watched the man debating the idea. He eventually nodded his consent feeling a large group was unnecessary seeing as he was being cooperative. It seemed Winter knew him and he seemed to be compliant with Penny to a degree. "Permission granted officer. Dismissed."

The soldiers walked off rubbing their sore bodies after the number Minato did on them while Ironwood fixed Winter with a stern look. "I expect a full debrief when you return or a to leave a report on my desk. Before you turn in for the night. And I mean a full report."

Winter slid into attention and saluted as Penny walked into the elevator and the elevator doors slid closed. "Understood sir." She knew he was talking about any and all details pertaining to how she knew Minato Arisato. She glanced over at him watching his calm expression. Things were going to get annoyingly complicated soon.

~ 0 ~

On the way down the elevator Minato taped Winter on the shoulder getting her attention. She turned to face him and he lifted his hands in front of his face with a placid expression. "Can I get theses taken off, please?"

Winter sighed pulling out her scroll holding it by the cuffs until the lights on the side light up one by one before the metal hissed clicking open dropping into her open palm.

Penny stepped closer to Minato keeping her eyes on him while smiling.

Winter noticed and feeling slightly disturbed by the action asked her what she's doing. "Penny what exactly are you doing?"

She smiled at Winter. "Ironwood said to keep an eye on him and stay close by his side. Besides, he's my friend."

She looked to Minato her expression asking him if he'd lost his mind. He shrugged rubbing his wrists and looked at her. "Do you have a problem with your friends doing their do diligence?"

Winter paused pondering the fact she didn't actually have any friends and grimaced. She looked over to Penny with a strange expression and sighs shaking her head.

" _To think the automaton has more friends than I do."_

~ Authors notes ~

I think all the future chapters will be closer to this in length like the first few chapters instead of the usual 15k~25k. Let me know what you guys think.

~ 0 ~

Now for the relationship poll. The candidates are, drum roll please…

17) Yang Xiao Long - 42

17) Weiss Schnee - 112 - (1st)

25) Winter Schnee - 61

17) Blake Belladonna - 74 - (4th)

21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 66

25) Cinder Fall - 72 - (5th/6th)

19) Emerald Saustri - 18

18) Coco Adel - 81 - (3rd)

18) Velvet Scarlatina - 21

17) Pyrrha Nikos - 85 - (2nd)

17) Penny Polandina - 29

17) Minako Arisato - 63

38) Raven Branwen - 72 - (5th/6th)

Harem top 6

1 - Weiss

2 - Pyrrha

3 - Coco

4 - Blake

5/6 - tie between Cinder & Raven

Poll closes as of the posting of ch 18

Wow. Neo went from first to not even ranking.

If theirs still a tie by ch 18 the first person to post a good constructive review on ch 18 with a vote is tie breaker.

~ 0 ~

 **Minako's social links**

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 10

Emerald Saustri - 10

Mercury Black - 10

Boy in the blazer - 10

Minato Arisato - 1

Yang Xiao Long - 4

Ruby Rose - 3

Jaune Arc - 3

Lei Ren - 2

Nora Valkyrie - 2

Weiss Schnee - 1

Blake Belladonna - 1

~ 0 ~

 **Minato's social links**

Thanatos - 10

Weiss Schnee - 2

Blake Belladonna - 4

Pyrrha Nikos - 2

Jaune Arc - 2

Yang Xiao Long - 1

Ruby Rose - 1

Neopolitan A La Mode- 3 (Reversed)

Velvet Scarlatina - 1

Coco Adel - 2

Roman Torchwick - 1

Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 2

Winter Schnee - 2

Raven Branwen - 1

~ Social Links/Arcana ~

0 The fool - **Kid in the Blazer** \- Orpheus Telos

1 The Magician - **Velvet Scarlatina** \- Surt

2 The High Priestess - **Blake Belladonna** \- Scathach

3 The Empress - _**Weiss Schnee**_ \- Alilat

4 The Emperor - **Unknown** \- Odin

5 The Hierophant - **Coco Adel** \- Kohryu

6 The Lovers - **Neopolitan A La Mode** \- Cybele

7 The Chariot - **Nora Valkyrie** \- Thor

8 Strength - **Yang Xiao Long** \- Siegfried

9 The Hermit - **Lei Ren** \- Arahabaki

10 Wheel of Fortune - **Unknown** \- Norn

11 Justice - **Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine** \- Melchizedek

12 The Hanged Man - **Roman Torchwick** -Attis

13 Death - **Minato** **Arisato** \- (Thanatos for Minato, Nyx avatar for Minako)

14 Temperance - **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Yurlungur

15 The Devil - **Unknown** \- Beelzebub

16 The Tower - **Mercury Black** \- Chi You

17 The Star - **Raven Branwen** \- Helel

18 The Moon - **Emerald Saustri** \- Sandalphon

19 The Sun - **Winter Schnee** \- Asura

20 Judgment - **Jaune Arc** \- Messiah

21 The World / Aeon - **Ruby Rose** \- Metatron

~ 0 ~

Until next time. Thanks for reading

P.S. …smile

~ 0 ~


	18. Chapter 18

To be or not to be is not the question… but The Answer

~ 0 ~

I do not own Persona 3 or RWBY. I wish I did…

~ 0 ~

"Thought/Memories."

"Speech"

words with implied meaning

Regular text

"Persona speech/Nonhuman/Scroll."

"Persona/thoughts/social link"

~ Ch 18 ~

~ Winding down or winding up? ~

Minato Winter and Penny silently walked through the main entrance of Chateau De La Cour on their way to the entrance when a cold chill ran through Minato.

 _ **"Why! Why are we playing to their whims! You should have killed the man made of metal. All that needed be done was to strike him once with a fraction of your strength. Why did you stop? I know you wanted to."**_

 _"Shut up."_

 _ **"Are you growing soft, Minato? May I remind you of Ikutsuki. That filthy human; how he used you. That man wishes the same. We both saw it in his soul. Was it the machine? Is that why you stopped?**_

Minato's gaze shot over to Penny before he averted it just as quickly.

 _ **"I see. She shares a resemblance to the one who sealed me inside you. The one I came to call a friend alongside you. Aigis. But she is not our friend. None of them are. Despite their actions, in the end, they turned their backs on us. On you. All living things shy away from us in the end. Should I remove her?**_

 _"Leave her out of this."_ Minato growled in his mind.

 _ **"Oh? Do you have feelings for the machine, my friend? It would do you good to not rely on inhuman puppets for comfort. You claim to have no desire to accept what you are, yet you gravitate to that which is decidedly not human. A human, a soul, does not make. All things can have souls."**_

 _"I said shut up. Leave me alone for a little while. I'm tired. I don't want any trouble in this world. I have no idea exactly what I'm doing, where we're going, or how we're supposed to get there. We have no allies here, no one to turn to."_

Thanatos laughs at him. _**"For a moment I thought you had seen reason. Do you truly believe your own excuse? Neither of us need allies. We need no help to do what we must."**_

Minato grew quiet in his mind, an uncomfortable silence coming to rest between the two. _"I need you. I've always needed you. You've been with me from the beginning. We're friends, aren't we? I wouldn't trade that for anything. So please, as my friend. Leave me alone for a little while."_

Thanatos receded from his mind quietly, and Minato felt his influence lessen to the point of barely being able to hear his friend whisper in his head. _**"I apologize, Minato. I am just frustrated with your stubborn nature and refusal to admit what you are despite knowing and being reminded. I just want my old friend back. The friend I had before everything became so complicated."**_

Minato paused behind Winter and Penny as the concierge bid them a good evening and the doors to the front steps were opened by the doormen. _"What are you talking about?"_

 _ **"You will remember in time if you accept what you are and embrace it."**_ With that said, Thanatos sighed in his mind and then slipped away to leave Minato, with one last word. _ **"Sometimes, I think things are perhaps, better this way. After all. If you are dreaming, I never want to wake you up."**_

~ 0 ~

Minato and Winter stepped out of the building into the cool night air closely tailed by Penny. As the three made their way down the steps, a fancy looking black car came to a stop in front of the drive and out stepped a man about Minato's height.

He was wearing a thin, dark black suit with a matching pair of dress shoes. Neither were too descript, outside of the apparent high quality. The man wore a colored purple silk scarf around his neck that was held down by a silver pin in the shape of a downward sword with two small daggers angling downward on either side of it. His skin was pale, and his face was framed by his perfectly styled, spiky, raven black hair, with a clean-shaven face. His eyes were a bloody crimson and.

Minato clutched his head, breaking eye contact with the man, wincing in pain as something flashed through his mind. It had been an image of a girl with dark brown rust-colored hair and crimson eyes. She was young, maybe 13 or 14. The feeling associated with the picture he'd seen, loss, and a consuming drive to find her.

Minato felt a rush of power and the familiar, cooling sensation of Thanatos' power flooded his mind, washing away the image and the feelings. _**"Do not look into that man's eyes!"**_ Thanatos shouted in Minato's psyche.

Minato, feeling dizzy, rubbed his forehead while looking at the man, but avoided eye contact. _"Thanatos, what's going on?"_

His friend responded in a cautious tone. _**"That man. He is not human. He is… connected, to something far more powerful, and older than he is. If you look into his soul, it would be similar to when you saw into a portion of mine, but far more painful and it would last longer."**_ Minato frowned at the memory. That had not been pleasant.

 _ **"I can feel something familiar from that man. It reminds me of the past, it draws a longing from me that I know not where it comes from. It makes me feel as though I have forgotten something important. Like I have left part of myself behind. It's almost, akin to seeing another in possession of that which was once yours.**_

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake the odd feeling. _"What does that even mean?"_

 _ **"I… do not know how to explain it any better to you. My apologies. But I feel lighter. Less weighed down by the thoughts I find myself contemplating. Many things I questioned before are clear to me now. I feel relieved."**_

~ 0 ~

The man who stepped out of the car winced and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose, letting out a quiet sigh of pain. Winter paused and looked at the man warily before a look of realization spread across her features. She stepped up to the man bowing her head slightly.

"Mr. Caelum?" She asked in a questioning tone. He let his hand drop to his side and looked up at Winter in confusion. She could see the recognition in his eyes as he took in her appearance. He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Winter returned the smile and placed a hand on her breast. "Thank you, Mr. Caelum. For letting me use your cape last night. It was very much appreciated, especially with some of the company that I had." She looked him over and nodded in approval of his appearance, not that he'd given her any reason to question his attire with the excellent choice he'd made last night. "You clean up very nicely sir, with your hair styled and that stubble shaved down."

Mr. Caelum lifted an eyebrow in question and tilted his head as he put a hand on his waist. "I clean up nice, huh?"

Her eyes widened for a second, and she looked to the side coughing into her hand. "My apologies, I did not mean to insinuate that you looked unsightly last night."

Behind her, Minato made a comment about assuming things which made her frown and glance back at him with narrowed eyes. The blue haired man glanced away and shrugged. _"Shut up, Mr. Arisato!"_

The man took a deep breath and gave her a small friendly smile. "Well, thank you for the compliment, Winter." She looked back at him and nodded again but took half a step back at the imperious look that followed. "I thought I told you to call me Noctis though. I don't like practicing formality. Had enough of it to last a lifetime, and then some."

Winter opened her mouth to respond but closed it and stood up straight. "My apologies, sir, er, Noctis." She gave a slight frown, the name feeling wrong on her lips. Almost like she shouldn't say it. It had nothing to do with her formality. Something just told her on an instinctual level that this man wasn't to be referred to by name. Not by her anyways.

Noctis looked at her curiously and glanced behind her at her companions. A short girl with ordinary clothes and a pale complexion complemented by her green eyes and orange hair. The man, about his height with a suit and again a similar pale skin but with bright silvery eyes and blue hair. Noctis blinked and tried to get a good look at the man's eyes, but he glanced away, turning his head slightly. "Hmm."

"Mr. Um. Noctis." Winter flushes in embarrassment. "My apologies. I will work on using your given name." She coughed into her hand. "Would you like to accompany me and get a drink some time. I would very much like to speak with you at length. You were a refreshing breath of fresh air in comparison to my usual associates." She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Penny wave with a smile. "Current company…" She trailed off and looked at Minato. "…Notwithstanding."

Noctis looked over her shoulder again and nodded at her companions, his eyes meeting with Minato's who quickly glanced away before they could make solid eye contact. He quirked a brow and shrugged it off. Turning to Winter again, he nodded. "That would be a nice way to spend an evening." He massaged the back of his neck, popping the bone unintentionally. "I've been working too hard lately, an evening off would do me some good."

Winter reached into her back pocket for her scroll when Noctis held his hand out, stopping her. "I don't have my scroll on me, and it's new, so I don't know the number. Since we're staying in the same place, you can leave a message with the concierge specifying a time and place. I'll show up."

Winter blinked at him in surprise at his easy acceptance to her invitation. The part about leaving a message with the concierge put her off though. "That seems rather inefficient, does it not? Something may come up for either of us leaving the other without their company."

Noctis shrugged. "Well, I already agreed to go and let you can pick the time and place. I can take time off whenever I just needed a reason to do so. If you get pulled away then I'll say I'd have liked our conversation, I'm sure, but it wasn't meant to be," He said giving her a nonchalant shrug. "Either way, I'll spend an evening drinking and relaxing from my usual work."

Winter blinked at him, offering a confused look before placing a hand on her left temple, shaking her head. "Why do the men I run into all have to be so strange?" She said quietly, thinking nobody heard her.

Noctis looked over Winter's shoulder at Minato, giving him a look. Minato shrugged in return. "From what I've seen, Winter is a very punctual and organized person. She doesn't think things through too well despite planning ahead."

Winter turned around, giving Minato an affronted look. Behind her, Noctis hummed. "I can see that now." He closed his eyes and shrugged while shaking his head. "I thought it was the lack of sleep on her part."

She turned back around to face Noctis and gave him a disapproving look that fell when she saw his friendly smile. He walked past her with a lazy wave. "I'll see you later, Winter. Remember to leave a message with the concierge. As for me. It's bedtime."

Winter watched him go with a gobsmacked expression and then let out an exasperated breath her head dropping into one of her hands. "Men. Like grown children. All of them."

Minato spoke from behind her. "You know you're the one who looks like a kid when you try to act serious all the time. There are times and places for maturity. You'd do good not to wear it out, or people will never be able to relax around her."

Winter gave Minato a firm look while he just gazed back at her calmly. She eventually let her breath go, her shoulders sagging a bit. "I'm still too tired to deal with this. Perhaps next time."

Minato stepped up to her, looking over with an aloof gaze. "What do you mean by, next time?"

Winter facepalmed and looked at him with narrowed eyes through a couple of fingers. "Be quiet. I am functioning off of too little sleep, and I don't wanna deal with this right now. You should be thankful I'm the one taking you to the Lilith because Squad 8 would have been far less pleasant."

He shrugged. "Well, that sounded a lot more mature, and thank you."

She paused, giving him a curious look. "Why did you just thank me?"

"Well, you said I should be thankful. I might not show it, but I am glad you came along and decided to fill the role of my escort. I would much rather it be you than someone… well. If I need to tell you when I'm grateful, then I have no problem with that. I like to know where I stand with others and for them to know where they stand with me. It makes things… simpler."

Winter let her hand drop, revealing the stunned look on her face. She nodded slowly, accepting his thanks. She looked to the side and let out a tired breath while avoiding his gaze as she spoke. "The only reason I helped you is that you agreed to assist Weiss, and you cannot do that from the hold of the Lilith. Make no mistake. My goal is to get you to come with me to Atlas as I was instructed. I simply…" She trailed off. "Nevermind."

Minato smiled at her. He appreciated the clarity. It seemed that despite her being loyal to her country, and military commander, she was a person of principal. He let out a satisfied breath and nodded at her. "Well, thank you again." She weakly smiled at him and nodded. He closed his eyes and let silence fall over them as Winter reorganized her thoughts. He grinned and glanced sideways at her. "So, we aren't going to the Lilith?"

Winter frowned at the interruption to the pleasant silence that had spread between them and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, letting out a tired sigh. "No, we are not. Despite what General Ironwood said, we have no jurisdiction here in Vale. We cannot legally do as he instructed, but I can't exactly refuse to follow orders." She shrugged. "On that point, neither can I refuse if say, Ozpin, stops us en route." She held something out to him. He looked down at her outstretched hand, seeing his scroll. "And Ironwood never said you couldn't have your scroll. So take it, and let's go."

He nodded and went through his contacts to find Ozpin, as Winter turned around to see Penny standing there watching her curiously. She froze. Penny tilted her head, watching Winter intently. "Specialist Schnee, why did you do that?"

Winter took a deep breath. "I did it as a… I'm returning a favor."

Penny blinked. "What is a favor?"

Winter stiffened. Penny was smart and could learn things very quickly. Misinformation was also a thing she had problems with. Winter, shivered, remembering the fiasco back in Atlas with the animals all over the base. She blanched, remembering the raccoons. Teaching her something incorrect could lead to a mountain of problems. "Well, Mr. Arisato is a friend. And he did something for me I cannot do so we call that a favor. I am returning the goodwill of that gesture by doing him a favor."

Penny smiled at Winter and moved in close, almost nose to nose. "Minato and I are friends as well. This makes us friends as well." Winter's eyes widened in horror as Penny clapped her hands happily.

"What? No! That's not how friends work," she tried to correct her on that, but Penny ignored her while saying, sensational! Winter facepalmed and groaned when Minato spoke up getting her attention.

"We should get going. We have an inconvenient interception to perform." Winter gave him a suspicious look but nodded, and they headed off.

~ 0 ~

The curious group of a messiah, a machine with a soul, and a human eventually arrived at Beacon and made their way across the campus silently. None of them spoke as they walked under the light's spaced along the campus walkways. When they got within sight of the Lilith, the sound of a door opening met their ears. The three turned to see Ozpin walk out from a nearby building and walked short ways across the back of the courtyard. He took a sip from his mug and turned around as if surveying the area when his gaze fell on their group. He paused and then slowly walked over to the fountain, stopping by the walkway leading to the Lilith, waiting for them.

Minato looked at Winter who had her shoulders back, and her head held high. She seemed too stiff for what was supposedly her turning him back over to Ozpin. He grimaced at the idea that he'd had to call the man for help, even if it was something as small as this. He really didn't wanna owe the man any favors. As they drew closer, Ozpin didn't make any move to step in their way, what he did do was greet them. "Well, good evening, Mr. Arisato, Ms. Schnee." He looked at Penny and nodded before turning his attention to Winter.

The next thing he said was spoken in a louder voice than necessary, but Minato glanced towards the Lilith noticing a few blinking lights along the side of the ship with two more or less pointed in their direction. "Ms. Schnee, It is rather late, so I am inclined to ask on behalf of my students, where are you taking Mr. Arisato?"

Winter blinked at his raised voice and glanced at Minato. She looked at his eyes, and she followed his line of sight to the Lilith, seeing several of the external security cameras watching them. _"So this is what Mr. Arisato meant by inconvenient interception."_ Winter cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She had to fight down the small smile creeping to her lips. She'd have to show some resistance, but she couldn't be held insubordinate if Ozpin did indeed stop her from taking Minato to the Lilith. "Well, Professor Ozpin, I am escorting him to the Lilith to take his statement on something regarding Atlas military secrets that he was witness to."

Ozpin was about to speak when Penny interjected. "Specialist Schnee, why are you lying to our host about why we are taking Minato. He is to be brought to the Lilith as per General Ironwoods orders, to be held, and interrogated on the Lilith."

Winter blinked at Penny. In any other situation, she would be cursing Dr. Polandina and Penny to high hell, but interestingly enough this worked in her favor. Winter could claim in her report how Ozpin had intercepted them and while explaining the situation Penny had stuck to close to protocol and caused them to be stopped by Ozpin. She shot a fake but realistic glare at Penny who took a step back looking between Minato, Ozpin, and Winter in confusion.

"Ozpin raised his mug and smiled into it before bringing himself back under control and turned to Minato. "Is what." He gestured to Penny. "Is what she said true, Mr. Arisato?"

Minato inwardly smiled while making a mental note to do something for Penny later. He nodded while turning to face Ozpin. "Yes. I don't know what I did, but general Ironwood had me arrested for compromising military hardware."

Ozpin almost dropped his mug and blinked at the three with genuine surprise. He sighed and lifted the hand with his cane to rub his eyes. "Ms. Schnee, would you be kind enough to let my teacher go. Ironwood has no jurisdiction here in Vale, except for on his ship. You may tell him I said as much and if he wishes to speak with me about it I can be found in my office Monday through Saturday from 8:00 - 6:00, and on Sunday from 10:00 - 5:00.

Winter Opened her mouth to say something but Ozpin held up his hand holding the cane with a single finger raised, interrupting her. "Ms. Schnee, it is to my understanding that for the time being neither are you nor are your fellow soldiers on duty and are currently guests in Vale. If he wishes to arrest my teacher for whatever it is you believe he has done, then I must insist you go through the proper channels and file a complaint with the city council."

Winter paused, smiling internally at not having to come up with a counter-argument. With what he'd just said he'd cut down any chance at an argument while simultaneously preemptively stopping Ironwood from following through with this situation. Atlas wanted Mr. Arisato, and so did Vale. Neither of which knew he was here outside of information based off of the leaked initiation. Ironwood would not bring it to their attention, and neither would Ozpin it seemed. That put several worries at ease. It meant Mr. Arisato would stay here to avoid Ironwood and the council of Vale. That said he would be around to assist Weiss. Which in turn bought her time to convince him to come to Atlas of his own volition. Sometimes, bureaucracy and conflict were convenient. With her usual stern expression, she turned to Minato bowing her head slightly and bid him goodnight before walking off while motioning for Penny to follow.

"Ms. Schnee." Winter paused and turned to look at Minato. He was watching her with that ever-present calm expression and bowed slightly to her. "Thank you again. I will make it a point to repay you."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of the Sun Arcana."**_

Winter sighed and smiled weakly, feeling her expression soften. "That you will." And with that, she left, closely followed by Penny. The quiet muttering of something about paperwork reaching them.

Penny turned to look back and smiled at him while waving. "Good night, friend Minato."

He raised his hand, offering a wave of his own feeling like things went rather well. He saw Ozpin motion to him out of the corner of his eye and followed him as he made his way inside the dorm rooms building opposite the one he exited. Once the two were inside, and the doors were shut, Ozpin fixed him with a stern expression. "Minato." He glared slightly at Ozpin. "Mr. Arisato. Where were you, and what exactly were you doing that you found yourself in the predicament of being arrested by James?"

Minato closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before he took a deep breath and went into how he'd heading into Vale to speak with an acquaintance of his only to be unable to find him. How he'd ended up visiting his friends' usual spots only to wind up spending his time spending his evening drinking tea with another acquaintance before he made his way to pick up his suit from the hotel he stayed at last night. It just so happened that the General and the Atlas military were using it as well.

Ozpin chuckled and shook his head before he let out a tired breath and rubbed his forehead with his mug muttering about abusing nonexistent power before looking back to Minato. "I apologize for that. In any event, the situation worked out, and now you are back. Goodnight, Mr. Arisato. Classes start early tomorrow, you should get your rest."

Minato just watched Ozpin for a second and then bowed, offering a thank you before he turned and opened the door to the dorm rooms and turned to head off towards his lecture hall. "Mr. Arisato. Where are you going?"

Minato stopped halfway down the small flight of steps and looked back at Ozpin over his shoulder. "To my lecture hall."

Ozpin frowned at that. "Is there something you forgot there?"

Minato shook his head and shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to sleep, so I figured the chair in there would suffice until I can rent somewhere in Vale.

Ozpin quirked a brow. "Don't have a room? I was sure I had assigned one for you. All of the professors prefer to live on campus. It's free, and there is no commute." The two shared confused looks, and Ozpin pulled out his scroll, tapping it a few times before looking back up at Minato. "Yes, I did. A student, a second year who was in your first class today was to give you a sheet of paper with your room information, and a detailed schedule of the classes you will be having; to make lesson planning easier. I meant to forward it to your scroll, but I cannot send information like that to a number or e-mail unregistered with the school."

Minato's brow twitched remembering Coco and the slip of paper she had when she came into his class. He ran a hand through his head and growled quietly. "The student wouldn't be a one, Coco Adel, would it?"

Ozpin looked down at his scroll and then back up. "Yes, why?"

He rubbed his eyes and exhaled. "I never got the slip, but I did see the student."

Ozpin hummed. "Well, then. I will have Glynda give you one tomorrow, but in the meantime, your room is on the second floor of the dormitory building near the student commons, room number 213. The stairs are in the commons halfway through the dorm."

Minato walked back up the steps as he placed his hands in his pockets and thanked him as he headed for his room.

~ 0 ~

Upon arriving at his room, he pulled out his scroll and unlocked the door, pushing it open silently. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders sag. Today had been a long day. He walked in, leaving the door open and examined the room. It was pretty big. A good 15 by 20 feet. On one side sat a large oak desk with a chair behind and as well as in front of it. In the middle of the room lay a walk-in kitchen with the amenities such as oven, stove, dishwasher, and sink but sadly no microwave. There was, however, a breakfast bar and an island counter.

It was then he noticed the low um in the air and turned to really take in the rest of the room. On the other side lay a large plush looking sofa with an armchair opposite it. Between them sat a glass coffee table. Behind that was an open closet, showing a washer and dryer running. He blinked in confusion, wondering why it was on. There were also a few delicates hanging on velvet hangers, drying. He rose an eyebrow and stepped backward out of the room and looked at the room plate. It read 213. He stepped back into the room and looked towards the door by the washer and dryer where the voices were coming from, seeing the light on behind the open door.

He walked over and pushed it the rest of the way open, the hinges not making a sound as it opened to a hall dimly lit hall. From where he stood, he could see the majority of a very nicely decorated room with trim molding, crown molding, and a big window that had a view of the forest with heavy, expensive looking curtains. He turned his gaze to the door, standing open a little further down the hall. The edge of a steamy bathroom mirror was just visible.

The voice he heard earlier was clear now, and he felt his eyelids droop in annoyance. He made his way down the hall and turned the corner seeing a queen sized bed with… His eye switched. Coco Adel was lying in his bed wearing fancy silk pajamas. She was lying on his bed, his pillow tucked under her chest as she kicked her feet back and forth through the air. She was talking to someone or a few someone on her scroll. They were being pretty loud too. He walked up to the bed, choosing to stand there listening and waiting for her to notice him.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, I won't argue that. His class was actually pretty interesting. Leagues better than Port's or Oobleck's, but I'm not gonna say it's better than combat practice."

 **"Hey Coco you said you walked in on him before class what happened?"**

 **"Oh, yeah. Spill it, girl."**

 **"Was it something dirty?"**

Coco grinned and shrugged while glancing off to the side aloofly. "Well, what's in it for me?" She set her chin on her open palm and crossed her legs as she lounged on the bed. "I mean, I could tell you, but that seems like too much effort for no compensation." The three voices on the other end groaned or huffed.

 **"Come on, Coco."**

 **"Yeah, you still owe me for last time."**

 **"Besides, it can't be that juicy."**

Coco frowned, and then smirked as she sat up on the bed, pulled the pillow on her lap and then picked up her scroll. "I leave it at this. The teach is interested in someone." She grinned internally. It wasn't exactly a lie. He'd been talking about love and something else. It had honestly been… she didn't know how to describe it. It made her smile. But these three didn't need to know that.

 **"What!?"**

Came the collective cries of the other three girls.

 **"Now you have to spill."**

 **"There's no way he was just talking about that stuff out loud. I bet you're lying."**

 **"Oh, my Oum. He likes someone. Is it one of us! Wait… it couldn't be. None of us have met him before today… Boo."**

Coco shrugged. "Well, since it doesn't seem like all of you have faith in me and my ability to get a scoop I guess you don't need to hear details. You'll have to wait till it goes public."

 **"What! That's not fair. Damn it, Sam. You and your big mouth. I swear you might have good grades but girl, you cannot keep your mouth shut when it comes to getting gossip. This is why you always find out just before things go public."**

 **"Wha- what? Take that back, Clover! Or I'll tell everyone what you did with Jerry."**

 **"Ohhhh, catfight."**

 **"Can it, Alex!"**

 **"Shut up Alex!"**

Coco couldn't help but laugh at her friends' antics. She stretched and leaned back on the bed, putting an arm behind herself to prop herself up. "Calm down, you guys. I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

 **"Oh, for reals? Yes!"**

 **"Thank you, Coco, Oum knows we could use some gossip. It's day two, and the best we have is that the runt of the first years drew first blood in combat training with Goodwitch."**

 **"Yeah, that's true. But hey, Wasn't our new professor part of that too? Like didn't he give that blond guy some advice or something?"**

Coco shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno. From what I heard, they kept it all hush hush, literally whispered to each other. But anyways I'm feeling kind of bored. Probably gonna work on something I've been meaning to since last night. Anything else you all wanna ask real quick?"

 **"Ooh, me. Me, me. Pick me, your um, second best friend, Alex."**

Coco rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, Alex."

 **"I wanna know what you think of him. Like, personally."**

Coco sat up straight, crossing her legs again while reaching up to mess with her long dyed lock of hair. "Hmm. What do I think of him? Well, he's a character, to say the least. He just seems to say whatever he wants. He goes with the flow really easily and changes topics faster than I can tell what we're talking about a good portion of the time when he really gets going. He can be pretty dense or seems to be. I swear. He's the kind of guy who just exists to mess with you. He makes my head hurt."

She frowned and let go of her hair with a huff. "Honestly, I think Minato just pisses me off more than anything. It feels like he's hiding something, and it's bugging me that he won't spill."

" **Damn girl, first name basis with the new prof. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for him."**

 **"Yeah. That or you're obsessed."**

 **"Maybe it's love, and you just don't know it yet. Or, maybe he's got some kind of**

 **weird semblance that makes people think about him non stop, or…"**

Coco cut her off. "Or maybe he's just annoying." Alex deflated, looking like a kicked puppy. Coco glanced away. She was always a sucker for the puppy dog pout. She put on a grin. "Well, I'll tell you something else that should make your morning a little more interesting. You see, I was supposed to give him a slip of paper with his room assignment and class schedule on it. It's how I found his class so early and managed to record what he was saying."

 **"What?!"**

 **"You recorded it?"**

 **"Oh, wow! Really?"**

"Yup. I just kinda sorta forgot to give it to him after what he said about me being sexually frustrated. Like seriously, me? Sexually frustrated?" She lifted her scroll up, glaring at the screen. The three girls on the other end of the call grew very quiet. Coco growled, her glare now directed at them personally. "Oh. You guys. Real funny. Should I cut you guys out of my shopping spree this weekend?"

 **"Um. Coco."**

"Nope. Too late."

 **"No, Coco, listen."**

"No, I don't think I will." She turned around and crossed her legs while sitting back against the headboard. "I think… I'm…" Coco trailed off, seeing Minato standing there watching her with an unamused expression on his face.

 **"Good luck. See you in the morning, Coco. Later!"**

 **"Yeah, have a good night."**

 **"Good luck!"**

She made a strangled noise as Minato let out a tired sigh and narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, thanks… I uh, I'll call you guys later." She hung up the scroll smiling at Minato uneasily, giving a nervous laugh. "Welcome back." She said, spreading her arms while offering him a weak smile.

~ 0 ~

Minato shifted in his bed when he felt the covers get pulled to the foot of the mattress. His eyes opened, and he was met with the empty dark of his room. He shut his eyes and sighed as he sat. He let out a yawn and rubbed his head before acknowledging his guest. Thanatos sat there at the edge of his bed sitting on a chair at the foot of his bed reading the same poetry book as before, but instead of his usual attire this time he wore a simple black long sleeve and white pants. It was reminiscent of the times where he had known his friend as Pharos. He shifted in on his bed and took a deep breath eyeing his friend. "what is it?"

Thanatos closed the book and looked up at him. **"I am concerned about what the shadow said, as well as the man we happened upon this yesterday evening."**

Minato looked to the side, trying to remember what the shadow had said. All he could recall clearly was his name, Lucis. "I'm not in a state to remember clearly, mind giving me a refresher?"

Thanatos made a rumbling sound and folded his arms while crossing his legs. **"What he said can wait a moment. Minato, do you know what the Ether is?"** Minato He had an idea, but he wasn't about to say what little he knew was even close to what the truth of it was. After all, Thomas Edison had said we don't understand one-millionth of one percent about anything. With a shrug, he shook his head. Thanatos nodded. **The Ether is an endless expanse that connects everything. It is a place not defined by time or space, but idea and thought. Everything began with a dream. What dreamt this dream not even I know.**

"And what does this have to do with what Lucis said?" Minato asked while trying to form an idea with what little he remembered.

 **"Lucis, he mentioned a goddess I have never heard of before. A goddess of death similar to myself. I am representative of death across all spaces, and yet, He used this goddess's power to bar entry to the area you occupied. I believe we have stumbled upon a world that is being contested**.

Minato quirked a brow. "Contested? What does that mean to you? To us," he said, gesturing between the two of them.

Thanatos sighed and rubbed his temples. **It means this world exists due to a paradox created from two intersecting realities. The timeline we are currently occupying in this world is only possible because a remnant has caused it. Do you remember the bet you made?"** Thanatos asked quietly, head bowed in thought.

Now that he did remember. "Yeah, I do. It was to save this world. To pull off a deus ex machina in the end. although my power doesn't allow me just to snap my fingers and do so."

 **"That God, is cunning. He is the creator of this world. Far more powerful than you or I, he is the Author of this reality, and he has found those who caused the paradox. All six of us. He expects us to resolve his problem for him. If we do not, under the paradox, we will cease to exist as we are now."**

Minato Narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening into fists. Again. He was being used still. **"The paradox is directly tied to us as well. I've felt it since we arrived. When we came across the pretender, Minako, the remnant. The paradox is directly connected to the remnant and through her, us.**

This whole thing started out as a way for him to forget what happened in the last world they'd been in. This was not what he'd hoped for when he accepted that bet. "what exactly does that mean for us?"

Thanatos rose from Minato's bed and walked over to the window, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark. Minato could see the reflection of them in the glass, watching him. **"this means we are going to have an increasingly difficult time resolving this problem. Remember what Igor said about gods created by paradoxes not taking kindly to being erased. A god was born of this paradox, and they will not make our task easy. Despite being death incarnate, I am still beholden to the power of those greater than I. Such as you, for example."**

Minato raised a brow at that. Well, he had beaten him atop Tartarus and stopped the unstoppable. He had overwhelming power that he knew. The problem was that even with his ability to summon beings into existence and wiled their power, his own unique power was very situational. "This is gonna give me a headache."

Thanatos chuckled and turned to face Minato. **"Yes, I do not envy ourselves at the moment."**

Minato let out a hollow laugh and looked out the window at the shattered moon in the sky. "Who would ever envy us?"

Thanatos gave his friend a grim smile. **"A fool."**

The irony was not lost to Minato. He laughed a bit and shook his head. "Very funny."

A deep rumbling chuckle filled the room. **"Only you Minato."** The god let out a tired drawn out sigh. **"This will be uniquely difficult for the simple fact that there are so many actors involved. Several of the others connected to our predicament posses a power that rivals and can defy the abilities unique to the universe arcana. A veritable Diablo Ex Machina and an Architect.**

Minato understood what a diablos ex machina at least in terms of literature. He supposed if it countered his power than it must be similar in use. An architect, on the other hand, was definitely not what he knew it to be. "So, what is an architect?"

 **"A human who has the power to construct or deconstruct reality. Their power is, however, very technical. It isn't magic, or willpower like yours, but science. By that I mean the basic definition of the study of life, only in this case it's the study of the reality. Through math and calculation, they can rewrite the function and properties of anything around them according to the rules of the world they find themselves in. When inexperienced their ability typically manifests in an unlimited amount of power, typically as concentrated energy. Fire or wind, perhaps plasma."**

Thanatos moved back to the bed, sitting down. **"This, in turn, can be very destructive when applied inappropriately. I have seen architects destroy worlds, both planets and realities alike for lack of care when meddling with what they ought not."**

Minato took a deep breath falling back onto his pillow. "Is this going to be something to worry about? Or does it just mean that we need to be careful?"

 **"The odds of them standing opposed to us is negligible, but if either the diablos ex machina or the architect were to stand against us then they will prove to be a formidable threat. It is like a diablos ex machina to fight to the last to stay alive, thus creating a similar outcome to… Our previous excursion to a different world. An architect, meanwhile, would destroy or erase everything unintentionally."**

Minato looked up at the random shapes made out of the dips in the material that lay across the ceiling. "So we're stuck now. I never had a choice in accepting that bet or not, did I. The moment we came across Makoto that was our folly. Thanatos grunted in agreement. Minato covered his eyes with his arm and let out an annoyed sigh. "This is a lot to process."

 _ **"Better you do it now than tomorrow when you have to deal with the humans."**_ He chuckled darkly, a noise like metal twisting and groaning as he lets his power out in genuine amusement while Minato moved his arm, shooting his friend a glare.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do about it, so why worry? The here and now, in this world, is what matters to me. If we meet an architect or a diablos ex machina, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it and no sooner." He smirked. "Besides, we have to find Salem first."

Thanatos made an animalistic growling noise deep in his throat, cool air emanating from where he sat on the bed. "Yes. We do."

~ 0 ~

The next day, to Minato's relief, had been uneventful for the most part. No crazy shenanigans with the students outside of the girl Nora dragging him to sit with them for breakfast. Roman hadn't called, and the man Ironwood didn't make an appearance for that matter either. He found himself enjoying the end of a peaceful day as the light from the setting sun fell in from the windows in his hall. He was grading the notes his last class had taken.

He taps his navy blue fountain pen against his temple while staring down at a blank sheet the had the name Cardin Winchester at the top. In the center of the page was a single sentence. _"Give me a hundred, or else."_ He rolled his eyes. "Or else what?" He shrugged as he wrote a zero at the top accompanied by his own message. _"Mr. Winchester. Neither am I easily intimidated, nor do I take idle threats. This is the only warning you will ever get from me."_

With that, he put it in the graded pile and pulled up the next one. The front of the journal had a few doodles on it, and it was a bright yellow; at the top. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Present," A voice called out. Minato looked up to see the blond girl standing at the top of his class. She's wearing the school uniform, but the grin he associated with the girl was replaced with a stern expression. She made her way down to him, coming to a stop in front of his desk. "Hey. I don't appreciate the way you spoke to Ruby yesterday."

Minato held back a sigh and closed his eyes to resist rolling them as he set her journal down. "Alright, Ms. Xiao Long. Now, please explain why that matters to me."

Yang scowled at him. "If you want me to keep babysitting Jaune, then you'd better ease up off of my baby sis."

He steepled his hands together, watching her for a second as she scowled down at him. "Okay." Then he picked her journal back up and flipped it to today's notes and started to mark them.

She stood there for a second, staying quiet. Minato just continued grading as if she weren't there. After a minute, she deflated, feeling awkward. "Um. Is that it?"

Without looking up from her journal, he nodded again. "I would think so."

She blinked in confusion. "No, like, seriously. Just okay? Why?"

Minato did let his sigh out this time and set his fountain pen down, looking up at her. "What is it, Ms. Xiao Long? Do you want me to stop or not?"

Yang took a step back stuttering for a second. "Wh- well uh um, I." She looked down at her feet, shifting awkwardly.

He steepled his fingers again and rested his head on them. "Ms. Xiao Long if you get what you want so easily, then you should accept it without questioning it and move on."

She looked up at him and frowned. "Well yeah, but it's not smart to think it's that easy to win anything. I was expecting an argument of some sort at least or a flat out no."

He nodded. "You aren't wrong, but now I know you obviously didn't think this through. You did start off right by holding yourself over my head. Without you, I would need to find someone else to do what I asked you to. However, I don't have the time or the desire to do that. If you're willing, then I see letting Ms. Rose go through her schooldays without questioning her, a fair trade. If she misses out on a valuable lesson or instruction, then so be it. Who am I to deny your request for my own selfish reason.

Yang's jaw dropped at his reasoning. She couldn't believe this guy. He'd just turned this on her making her look like the bad guy, and himself just a strict teacher. She grimaced. "You didn't have to put it like that. didn't have to put it like that."

He shrugged. "Being blunt hurts but it saves time. I could make it extremely complicated and convoluted to mess with your head, but I have notes to grade. Good job by the way."

He handed her her journal with a 97 circled at the top. Yang took her journal, looking down at her grade. She lifted a well-manicured brow and glanced up at Minato, giving him a weird look. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"I assure you I'm as serious as a heart attack. Now I need to finish grading these, so if you're done." He watched her quietly, letting her finish the thought and excuse herself.

She nodded and turned to leave but paused. "You know, just one more thing. Why me?"

He looked at her calmly. "You're special. You have something that compliments what lies inside him."

She cringed. "Are you trying to set us up, because I've already got someone I'm interested in. Sorry, not sorry."

He looked at her with a confused expression and held his head as he started chuckling. "Wow. Just amazing. I've been called and accused of being many things, but a matchmaker. That's new." He took a deep breath and shook his head before returning to a more sedate state of mind and smiled at her. "The relationship I see the two of you sharing to be more akin to a…" He paused, frowned, and then tilted his head. "Goddess and champion."

Yang blinked, giving him an owlish look as a cheese-eating grin spread across her face just before she doubled over laughing. She used his desk for support and pushed herself up, holding her stomach while trying to breathe. "Haha, good one. I'm hot, but not that hot, and Jaune isn't the type to follow a girl around like that. At least not from what I can tell." She stood up straight and smiled at him but that smile upon seeing his serious expression.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you can think what you want, but I meant that in as literal a sense. You." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Are part of something more serious than you know."

Yang took her hand off his desk and stepped back, chuckling nervously. "Um, alright. Whatever teach." And with that, she hurried off. She was about to open the door to his class and leave when he spoke.

"It's the reason why Raven left."

Yang paused, her hand tightening around the door handle so tightly it warped under pressure. She turned around, her eyes crimson, voice tense. "What did you say?"

He resituated himself at the desk while looking dead into her eyes. "In the order that you thought them. I ran into her yesterday, In Vale. No, I didn't speak with her at length. No, I don't know where she is." She blinked at him in shock and opened her mouth to ask him if he could get in touch with her, but he stood up while holding a hand up. "No, I can't find her, and I don't have a way of getting in touch with her. You shouldn't worry about it either. Your mother is doing what she can to protect her." Yang felt a strange wave of conflicting emotions and grimaced before giving him a nod and left his class in silence.

He looked down at what remained of the journals he had to grade. There were only about ten left out of all of his classes, but he had to admit this was worse than actually going to class himself. At least he spared himself the stupidity of what others wrote. He felt sorry for all of the teachers he ever had.

Rubbing his eyes told himself that he'd made his bed now he had to sleep in it. Just before he sat back down, his scroll vibrated in his pocket. Upon pulling it out and unlocking it, he was greeted by a message from Weiss Schnee. He frowned, wondering how she'd got his number before thinking of Winter and figuring she gave it to Weiss. He opened the text, hoping it wasn't going to be anything annoying. Today had been so good to him so far. "We need to talk. Beacon fountain south plaza, 9:00 p.m."

He took a deep breath and looked at the clock at the top of his scroll. 8:45 pm. He groaned and rubbed his eyes while pocketing his scroll. "Weiss talks about manners and punctuality, and yet she just set up a meeting taking place in fifteen minutes. She doesn't know where I am or if I even can make it."

He looked down at his desk at the ungraded journals and sighed. "You lucked out, Ms. Schnee."

~ 0 ~

Despite his earlier complaining Minato arrived at the plaza a few minutes early and sat on the edge of the fountain wondering what Weiss would want to talk about. She'd asked him quite a few questions in class earlier today, she was very studious. He doubted it was school related because she would have stayed after class to speak with him. Or even shown up later as Xiao Long had. He folded his arms, sighing, figures it had to do with their tutor and student relationship set up by Winter. It could also be about the suitor thing. She had said she needed time to think about the whole thing.

He pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "9:00 pm. Exactly." Just as he said that the door to the dorm rooms opened up and Weiss Schnee walked out onto the plaza. She had her arms folded, and her head was down. He couldn't hear what Weiss was saying, but her mouth was moving, and he did hear something. She was either deep in thought or trying to figure something out.

She eventually came to a stop right on the opposite side of the fountain from him. The expression she had was contemplative, and she was talking even faster under her breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was arguing with herself… and losing. He looked down at his watch again, and it read twenty seconds until 9:01 pm. Just then Weiss started tapping her foot and looked around. "He's late."

Minato's eye twitched, and he forced a smile angrily. "I swear." He made his way around the fountain loud enough for her to hear, so she didn't get taken by surprise. "Well, I would say you were the one who was late, but you arrived on time. You should be more aware of your surroundings, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss flinched and spun around seeing Minato. "Uh, I." She composed herself and stood up straight, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she cleared her throat. "Good evening, Mr. Arisato."

He bowed his head, returning the pleasantry. "Good evening, Ms. Schnee. You did well in class today, your notes were exemplary. I was impressed."

Weiss lifted her chin and smiled smugly. "Yes, well, a Schnee is always expected to deliver nothing but the best quality."

Minato shook his head and sighed. "I could care less about your family name… Weiss. I was impressed with your work." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the fountain.

Weiss looked away with a flush in her cheeks. "I. Thank you."

He shrugged. "Credit where credit is due. You did well. If I don't acknowledge you when you do good, how can I expect you to keep it up?" He looked over at her as the sunset basked them in a warm glow. She took a breath and smiled bitterly. "My father would disagree."

Minato gave her a glance and nodded. "I had a friend, they had a similar home life. My advice, let it go. It's not worth wasting away, wonder why not, and if only. Focus on the people who acknowledge who you are, not just you." He closed his eyes and smiled. It makes it easier to see who your real friends are."

Weiss grew quiet and sat down next to him. "But I can't. I'm a Schnee. There are expectations for me. I can't just focus on…" The smiling faces of her teammates went through her mind, and she looked down at the stone pathway under her feet. "My friends." She smiled and looked up at the setting sun. "It's strange. I met them all two days ago, and yet, I fell closer to them than my own family. Well, except for Winter. I know I didn't get along well with Ruby on our first couple of days but we actually really are friends now. Me, Ruby, her sister Yang, and… Blake." She said the last name with a bit of a frown before it slipped away. "I have you to thank partially for that."

"Me?" He said with genuine confusion in his tone. "What did I do?"

Weiss looked up at the airship docs and smiled. "Hmm. You'll have to be content knowing I'm thanking you, Mr. Arisato."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then, you're welcome."

Weiss continued to look out at the setting sun and leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Mr. Arisato, What do you think of what my sister said?"

Minato stretched out his legs and looked up at the dark purple clouds dotting the sky and hummed. "It's going to eat into my personal time, but it doesn't really bother me. I agreed to do it anyways. You don't have to worry about me neglecting you."

Weiss blushed and pursed her lips, trying to avoid looking at him. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? It's serious, and I don't know how to process it." She looked at him, upset, and gripped her skirt. "Yet here you are acting like it's nothing.

He lifted an eyebrow questioningly and sat up straight, giving her his full attention.

"Well, I don't think me being a tutor is exactly out of my range of abilities or duties, being a teacher and all. Then again, you don't really need one, so I guess it might be upsetting, or make you feel inadequate."

Weiss' expression fell, and her mouth hung open slightly. Her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance, and she stood up, arms folded while glaring at him. "I am a Schnee and would never turn down an opportunity to gain more instruction to better myself. That wasn't what I was speaking of anyways you dolt. I was referring to you and me being…" She got quiet, realizing she'd just called him a dolt while at the same time an embarrassed flush made its way to her cheeks. "…You, being my suitor."

Minato looked at her, giving an exasperated look. "I thought we already said we would pretend to dissuade anyone else from coming onto you until you find someone you like."

Weiss blinked at him a couple of times, her eyes slightly wider than they should be. "That's… true. But what do we do? And why don't you feel discombobulated by this?"

"Weiss, you don't need to worry about anything. Think of it as one more thing you need to add to your daily routine. We just have to spend time together, or more so around each other. It can be as simple as you bringer your homework or projects to my class and working on them. That way, it gives the appearance we are closer than we are. It also doubles as my duties as a tutor."

Weiss held her elbow in one hand while tapping her chin with the other. "That does seem rather harmless, and it gives me the advantage of having you to help with my studies."

He nodded. "With Winter here going into town and maybe buying things would go a long way to help the facade. I could get some books, and you could restock on anything needed while we accompany each other to our respective stores. Getting food on the way back would help sell it to anyone watching. To be honest, we wouldn't need to speak to each other at all save for specific instances, and when you genuinely need help on assignments." He stood up and slouched as he turned to leave. "Clean, simple, easy."

Weiss watched him get up feeling off while going over what he'd said. "Why aren't you more worried about this? And how can you think so clearly about it? I've been struggling to focus since yesterday."

He looked up into the dark sky once more before looking over his shoulder at her. He tilted his head and smiled at her. "Relationships are never something that's on my mind. I understand how they work and why they're important, but personally, I never really found interest in anything more than a friend." He turned to face the lectures hall building again. "It's funny, but even that's a recent development over the last four years of my life. I made my first real friends when I was the same age as you are, about 17, almost 18."

Weiss looks at him stunned and then looks down at her feet. "I guess we are the same in that aspect."

"No." The response was quick and stern, making her jump slightly. She looked up to see him turned halfway to face her. "We aren't the same." He tapped his head. "I have a mental block against things related to emotions due to poor early development and being traumatized by seeing my parents die when I was 7." Weiss looked at him, horrified by the revelation. "Not because I was isolated like you were. For you making friends is as simple as opening up. For me, It's much more complicated."

He turned and began to walk away. "But Weiss. Know this. You have far more potential to make friends than you think. If I could make bonds with others, then so can you. Don't squander that kind of gift, or let small things get between you and whoever is important to you. We choose our friends, but sometimes they chose us as well. I didn't understand that at first, but I do now, and I've been working on trying to be a better friend myself. Goodnight, Ms. Schnee."

" _ **I am thou… and thou art I… From the sea of they soul, I come… Thou shall have the blessing of The Empress Arcana."**_

And with that, he left Weiss there to contemplate their conversation. She sighed as she sat back down on the fountain, watching Minato walk away. "Just who are you, Mr. Arisato?"

 _ **~ Authors notes ~**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Wow, it's been a while since I worked on this story, but here it is at last ch 18. To those who asked about it coming out and receiving the response, I apologize. My friend was busy all day, and I didn't wanna post a messy chapter since she's been helping me clean up the ones out already. I just got the chapter back and writing this then I'm posting.**_

 _ **Some more good news, I found a beta/ editor; a friend of mine. The girl I mentioned just now. The files that had all of the outlines for my stories were also found on a flash-drive I thought had nothing on it so I should be getting back into quicker updates since I won't be struggling to remember what my brother and I wrote.**_

 _ **And some other news, not really good or bad. The flash-drive had an outline for a Cinder centric story. It's apparently an origin story with a complete outline my brother wrote that actually seems really good in my opinion. My friend looked at it, and she said she'd like to see it too, but I wanna see if anyone else would be interested in it before I spend time writing the outline into a real chapter.**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **About the actual story now. This chapter and ch 19 will be the last chapters that go so slow. Everything from ch 1 to ch 19 has pretty much been set up for everything that will happen in the story. All the plot points and story arcs have just about been introduced and will pick up in ch 20 where the first time-skip will occur.**_

 _ **As for the quality of the previous chapters, I'm going to be giving them to my friend to clean up and edit one at a time, so expect the spelling/ grammar mistakes to go down a lot. and the quality to go up.**_

 _ **Funny thing, I found out the library on my pc is broken and the spell check is completely busted which is why it wasn't recognizing spelling errors and it also changed words or added letters where there shouldn't be any. and it can't recognize punctuation at all except for a period.**_

 _ **But I digress. I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next. I will be working a schedule with my friend to get them out faster so I may actually have a regular release schedule soon.**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Well as promised the poll has come to an end. These are the winners.**_

 _ **17) Weiss Schnee - 119 - (1st)**_

 _ **17) Blake Belladonna - 94 (2nd)**_

 _ **18) Coco Adel - 93 (3rd)**_

 _ **17) Pyrrha Nikos - 91 (4th)**_

 _ **38) Raven Branwen - 91 (5th)**_

 _ **25) Cinder Fall - 81 - (6th)**_

 _ **~ Runner ups ~**_

 _ **21) Neopolitan A La Mode - 77**_

 _ **17) Minako Arisato - 67**_

 _ **25) Winter Schnee - 66**_

 _ **~ Everyone else ~**_

 _ **17) Yang Xiao Long - 43**_

 _ **17) Penny Polandina - 31**_

 _ **18) Velvet Scarlatina - 22**_

 _ **19) Emerald Sustrai - 18**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Personally, I kinda hoped Neo would win or get in the top six at least, but I guess the support just died for her. She was in a comfortable lead for so long too.**_

 _ **Well, I guess the readers have spoken so anyways… It looks like Raven made it too. Who'd have thought? She's strangely popular.**_

 _ **Anyways. As for how the harem will work, as I've said before, I want this to be realistic, so throw out ideas of them all living together happily or this being a polyamorous relationship. There will be jealousy and fighting. Got a tiny bit of that shown between Neo and Cinder in an earlier chapter.**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Minako's social links**_

 _ **Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 10**_

 _ **Emerald Sustrai - 10**_

 _ **Mercury Black - 10**_

 _ **Boy in the blazer - 10**_

 _ **Minato Arisato - 1**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long - 4**_

 _ **Ruby Rose - 3**_

 _ **Jaune Arc - 3**_

 _ **Lei Ren - 2**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie - 2**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee - 1**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna - 1**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Minato's social links**_

 _ **Thanatos - 10**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee - 2**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna - 4**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos - 2**_

 _ **Jaune Arc - 2**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long - 1**_

 _ **Ruby Rose - 1**_

 _ **Neopolitan A La Mode- 3 (Reversed)**_

 _ **Velvet Scarlatina - 1**_

 _ **Coco Adel - 2**_

 _ **Roman Torchwick - 1**_

 _ **Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - 2**_

 _ **Winter Schnee - 2**_

 _ **Raven Branwen - 1**_

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

 _ **Arcana Table**_

 _ **0] The fool - Kid in the Blazer - Orpheus Telos**_

 _ **1] The Magician - Velvet Scarlatina - Surt**_

 _ **2] The High Priestess - Blake Belladonna - Scathach**_

 _ **3] The Empress - Weiss Schnee - Alilat**_

 _ **4] The Emperor - Unknown - Odin**_

 _ **5] The Hierophant - Coco Adel - Kohryu**_

 _ **6] The Lovers - Neopolitan A La Mode - Cybele**_

 _ **7] The Chariot - Nora Valkyrie - Thor**_

 _ **8] Strength - Yang Xiao Long - Siegfried**_

 _ **9] The Hermit - Lei Ren - Arahabaki**_

 _ **10] Wheel of Fortune - Unknown - Norn**_

 _ **11] Justice - Cinder Fall/ Cindy Tremaine - Melchizedek**_

 _ **12] The Hanged Man - Roman Torchwick -Attis**_

 _ **13] Death - Minato Arisato - Thanatos**_

 _ **14] Temperance - Pyrrha Nikos - Yurlungur**_

 _ **15] The Devil - Unknown - Beelzebub**_

 _ **16] The Tower - Mercury Black - Chi You**_

 _ **17] The Star - Raven Branwen - Helel**_

 _ **18] The Moon - Emerald Sustrai - Sandalphon**_

 _ **19] The Sun - Winter Schnee - Asura**_

 _ **20] Judgment - Jaune Arc - Messiah**_

 _ **21] The World / Aeon - Ruby Rose - Metatron**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **P.S. …smile**_


End file.
